Heaven and Hell
by Hcrazy
Summary: Calleigh and Horatio's relationship moves forward, Horatio does something very unexpected for her. The feds are tracking Ray and want Horatio's help, agent Park and the Feds will stop at nothing to find him. Horatio's past haunts him as Ray confronts him
1. Chapter 1

Title: Heaven and Hell

Author: Hcrazy

Rating: M

Disclaimers: CSI: Miami and the characters belong to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer. They are not mine but I can dream, dream, and dream!

This is a continuation of the time-line after Captured. This is my second story, picking up where Captured left off.

Summary: Calleigh and Horatio's relationship moves forward, Horatio does something very unexpected for her. The feds are tracking Raymond and want Horatio's help, agent Park and the Feds will stop at nothing to find him.

Enjoy!

Here we go…

* * *

**Heaven and Hell**

III

Days passed before their dinner plans ever got started. Calleigh's dad got sick and she took care of him, not wanting him to be alone. She apologized to Horatio, who could use the rest anyway. His body was still healing from all the damage done. He went home and rested, leaving her alone with her dad. He offered to help her but Calleigh thought it would be best if he went home. After everything that happened already, the last thing she wanted was for Horatio to get sick. She also didn't want him to see how out of control her father could get when he drank sometimes.

They spoke on the phone a few times, and laughed about how they could not seem to get together. They spoke about how much they missed one another and how quickly the time was passing. They would see each other the next day. Horatio had an appointment with Dr. Gannon and Calleigh was determined to make sure he kept it. Horatio accepted her offer willingly; at this point he would have done anything just to be with her. He told her he would be picking her up at 11:00 am the next morning.

Calleigh's cell phone rang now and she answered it, looking down to see the caller ID. She already knew who it was; she just loved seeing his name on her phone. She smiled and opened it.

"Hello handsome."

"Good morning, beautiful. How was your night, did you… sleep well?"

"Only when you're lying next to me, which better be... very soon." Her voice stressing the words. She closed her eyes to his voice.

"Mmm, I was thinking the same thing, which... can't be soon enough.

Any chance on um… us, leaving early?" His voice oozed sensually in her ear.

She smiled now and felt heat race through her. She could have blushed, this man was just too sweet, and he just melted her with his words and voice. She didn't know where she found the strength to stay away from him, but then realization hit and she knew her father could easily cause that to happen.

"Hang on a minute, ok?"

"Sure."

He could hear her speaking muffled, she was talking to her dad.

Dad you gonna be ok if I leave a little early this morning?

I told you I'm fine, I was even thinking of going out a little later.

Dad, promise me you're not going out today...promise?"

Alright...ok, I promise lamb-chop. I promise.

"Horatio, you still there?"

"I am."

"Ok, you're on, come and get me. I'll be ready and waiting."

"Mmm, see you in a few minutes."

"Ok, see you in a.. -Horatio? Horatio?" She laughed as she thought of him rushing off the phone.

About 7 minutes later her bell rang. She opened the door with a huge smile, trying not to blush.

"Just how many stop lights did you blow?

He smiled and looked down. "I didn't see any, um,... stop lights."

She giggled and he wiggled his eyebrows to her. She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. His eyebrows went up.

"Give me a minute."

She turned and walked back inside. While he pondered the sweetness of her lips and her body.

His eyes admired her walk and his eyebrows went up again. She was gorgeous, her small waist and her beautifully shaped rear, killer legs, he thought. She said goodbye to her dad and they were out the door.

The moment she pulled the door closed and turned, he backed her up against it and kissed her deeply. She was stunned and when he backed off, her eyes were still closed, she was still dazed. He moved in and gave her a very soft kiss now, her lips responded to his.

His hand slipped down her arm, reaching for her hand and when he found it, he broke the kiss. Calleigh opened her eyes in awe and stared at him. His beautiful blue eyes, shimmering back at her, they crinkled.

He smiled at her and tugged a bit on her hand. His voice went husky, "Mmm, c'mon."

"I'm coming..." She quickly answered him being pulled, without thinking, but Horatio didn't miss a beat.

He chuckled. "Mm-hmm, you will be, very, very soon."

"Horatio!" Calleigh's eyes went wide in shock as her voice rose higher.

Horatio chuckled and opened the door for her now but quickly stole another kiss, before letting her get in. He closed the door after her and walked around to get in. He looked at her and smiled.

Her hair was loose, cascading over her shoulders. Her lips looked full and incredibly delectable; she had on a coral lipstick and small pearl earrings that he couldn't wait to get his lips around.

She wore a clingy white v-neck shirt that showed off her stomach and curvy shape, with a pair of low rise tight blue jeans. Her wonderful smell awaking his senses fully, he felt a tightening in his groin and tried his best to change the subject. He was already fighting himself for control.

"So did you eat yet? I thought I'd take you for a bite to eat first?"

"How about we do that after the doctor?"

"We can do it then too." He smiled to her.

"I um, had a little something already, sorry, but I can go for a nice cup of coffee."

"Good I know the perfect little place."

He leaned over to her and she moved closer and gave him another kiss.

He opened his eyes slowly, treasuring it. "I miss you." His voice went low, gravelly, as he leaned in close and gave her soft light kisses, barely brushing across her lips.

She closed her eyes to him, just listening to him talk to her. How she loved his voice. She wanted to tell him how much, but not just yet, she thought with a smile.

His sent filled the car and her head, her senses kicking in and arousing her even more. He smelled so good it made her ache with need. She smiled, "I miss you too. I can't wait to be with-you alone, just-the two of us." Her words were broken up as he kissed her.

"How's tomorrow looking?" He asked with a grin.

"I'll let you know when we get back later; I can see if he's doing better, ok?"

"Mm-hmm." He nodded yes.

He gave her another kiss and started the engine. He pulled out and started to drive, he licked his lips.

Calleigh couldn't control her eyes, which were riveted on his mouth at the moment. That tongue, his tongue, the way he always licked his lips, drove her crazy. Her pulse increased and she felt heat spread through her.

Her eyes scanned down his masculine body. He had on a silk white button down shirt and a Grey pair of slacks. She thought he looked great and smelled great too. She would have to find out exactly what that was he had on, It worked wonders on her senses. Could the man get any sexier, she thought, trying to control herself.

He pulled up to a small café with tables and chairs outside, over looking the beach. She knew she liked it already. They sat and had coffee talking about her dad for a while. After a bit she got off the subject and onto him.

"It's beautiful here, Horatio. You come here often?"

"I'll come here even more now, with you."

She smiled and looked away. So how's Timmy?"

"Ok. His dad's still away. We're supposed to get together tomorrow or the next day. I thought I take him for a bite to eat, see maybe if he'll open up some more. We'll see how it goes."

"That's great Horatio, I hope he open's up to you, he needs to talk to someone. And you're a great someone to talk to." She smiled brightly at him.

"Mmm." He looked down and smiled.

She loved that smile. The shy one, when he looked down. The real one, that said he was truly happy. She wished she could see it all the time, she wished and smiled thinking, just how much she loved this man.

God, just how much she wanted him right now, right here. She thought about it and laughed now. He gave her a surprised look.

"What?"

"You want to get out of here?" Calleigh asked him with a wicked smile.

"You are reading my mind again, beautiful. Let's go." His voice was low and smooth.

Horatio took out a ten dollar bill and left it on the table. He led her away with his hand on the small of her back. They both walked back to the hummer and Horatio opened the back door. Calleigh turned and looked at him with question.

"Just get in, and move over." He climbed in right behind her.

She laughed. "I feel like a teenager, Horatio."

"And I feel like a starving animal in need substance... In need of you." His words close to a growl.

He moved close to her and looked in her eyes. He waited as she slowly closed her eyes and moved forward to kiss him. She kissed him gently, but he kissed her back hard, hungrily.

His hands quickly roamed her body as he pulled her over on top of him. He kissed her neck as he tangled his hands in her hair gently.

A thought crossed his mind, as he slid them both to the middle of the back seat. He kissed her again and his hands went to the middle of her back, supporting her, as he leaned her back on the console. She quickly got nervous, lifting up half way.

Her breathing was uneven, her eyes went wide. "Horatio?.."

"Sshh, trust me, trust me, I got you." He whispered, as his right hand slowly made its way to her face and caresses it. She closed her eyes, reveling in his touch, letting him lay her back now.

His hand slid down slowly to her neck and over the center of her chest. She softly moaned as she took a breath in, her chest rising as his hand rested on it. His hand slid slowly over her shirt, caressing her breasts and traveled slowly down to her stomach.

"Ho..ratio" She moaned softly as sensation rolled across her body.

He leaned forward and lifted her shirt just enough to kiss and lick her bare stomach. She moaned again now, feeling his soft lips upon her, as her hands found their way into his hair. She ran her fingers through his hair and caressed his face with her hands. He lifted his head up to find her eyes looking back at him, her mouth slightly parted and her breathing uneven. He gave her a lustful smile as he lowered his mouth to her flat stomach and kissed her again and again.

"Oh.. my... " She moaned, as his hand slid under her shirt and softly caressed her breast through her bra, his thumbs grazing her taut nipples. Now in ecstasy, she moaned again, "I .. trust.. you."

He lifted her back up to him, while kissing her neck and going to her lips again. Her fingers now quickly found their way to his shirt buttons. She undid one at a time, kissing and licking his chest, slowly, sensually. He swallowed hard and groaned, as he rested his head back on the seat and reveled in her soft ministrations, he moaned in pleasure. "Cal... Ahh"

He slid down a little and Calleigh grinded back and forth on his rigid length. He gasped and grabbed onto her hips tightly, sliding her more to him. She leaned down and slid her tongue across his lips teasingly, as her hands slid lower, and her fingers found his belt.

He stopped her with his hands and broke the kiss. She leaned her head forward on his, resting it now. Both of them catching their breath, he whispered to her in a husky voice.

"How about... we go to my..place...and reschedule thi-"

"Oh my god! What time is it?" Her eyes went wide and she lifted her head off his.

"Cal, It's time we um, – I don't think I can wait a minute longer."

"Horatio, the time!"

He looked at his watch and nodded. "It's... 10:30."

"C'mon, move over, we have to go." She said, pulling down her shirt.

"Calleigh, I'm fine...trust me. I think?" He chuckled. "If I... wait any longer.. I'm really going to need a doctor."

"You're going to the doctor, Horatio. We'll continue this later, ok." It was not a question.

She moved off of him and his hands slid off her now. She fixed her shirt as he buttoned up, with a groan. She turned to him and gave him a light kiss, running her fingers through his hair. Her eyes quickly noticing the bulge in his pants still, looked back up to his eyes. She threaded her fingers through his hair, "There you go, perfect, just like before."

His eyes focused on her full lips, and he nodded to her. He took her

face in both hands now and looked deep into her eyes for a moment. He kissed her and smiled.

"Beautiful.. you're, so beautiful." His voice went low and smooth, while his right hand slid down on her hair.

She smiled. "Ok, you're not going to seduce your way out of this one, your going."

He moved more toward her and kissed her neck and suckled her ear, breathing into it. She moaned softly, "Oooh" her eyes closed again in pleasure.

He whispered close to her ear, "It looks like... it's working to me."

"Horatio Caine!" She pulled away.

"His brows went up and he put his hands up to her. "Ok, alright... We're going."

He opened the door and helped her out. Then opened the front door for her and closed it. He got back in and started the engine, looking over to her with a smiled.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Mmm, I love it when you get that look." So enticing, he thought to himself.

She shook her head at him and smiled. "I hope the appointment is quick."

"Ah yes, finally something we both can agreed on." He chuckled as he pulled away.

They waited in the doctor's office, sitting together looking around at all of Joe's degrees. There was some paintings and a few statues. A couch and two cushioned chairs in front of his desk. They didn't wait long as the door opened and Joe came walking in. He went right over to them.

"Well you decided to come back, I see." He smiled and shook Horatio's hand and leaned over to give Calleigh a quick hug.

"Not by choice." Horatio said, with a slight nod toward Calleigh. She quickly poked him in the side, catching him. He chuckled now. "See."

"Well I'm sure she has your best interest at heart." Joe smiled at her.

She smirked at Horatio and gave Joe a smile. "Why thank you doctor, I'm glad somebody can see that." She looked back at Horatio.

"Ok, why don't we moved this into the examine room. Follow me." Joe led the way and they followed. Horatio stood behind Calleigh as she walked, following Joe now. Joe opened the door and stood to the side letting them walk in first.

"Ok, up on the table Horatio, and I need that shirt off of you."

Joe stepped over to the counter top and opened his chart, looking down at it.

Horatio stood and unbuttoned his shirt, slipping it off. Calleigh's hand was out waiting, she took it from him and put it on the hook on the back of the door. She took a seat in the chair and watched Horatio step up and sit on the table.

Calleigh's eyes slowly began to roam down his chest and body for a moment, taking in his masculine form, forgetting where she was. As her eyes traveled back up, she found his head tilted to her and a sly grin on his face. He wiggled his eyebrows and she turned her head to the wall, as her face got hot and red.

Joe walked over now and sat on the stool in front of him, next to Calleigh. He started asking questions.

"So how you feeling Horatio? Any more discomfort or pain?" Joe's eyes fixed on his.

"I'm feeling much better and I think the tape can go." Horatio held his gaze.

"Any pain?" Joe watched him closely now for his answer.

"No." Horatio's eyes looked down then back up.

Joe smiled now and shook his head, getting up. "Ok, lay back." Joe pulled out the foot rest for his legs and Horatio laid back. Joe put the blood pressure cuff on his arm and took his blood pressure.

"Nice… 110/70 - You exercise I take it?"

"Morning runs, from time to time, it depends."

"Ok, keep it light for now; I don't want you overdoing it, ok?"

"Mm-hmm."

Joe took the stethoscope and leaned over him, placing it over his

heart. He moved it around a few times listening.

"Sounds good to me. Ok, one more chance before I start poking around.. Where's it hurt?"

Horatio's eyes fixed on Joe now. "I'm fine,… No pain."

Joe nodded his head to him. "Ok, don't say I didn't ask. Lift both your arms above your head for me."

Horatio gave him a look and slowly raised his arms up, from the elbow.

Joe laughed now and nodded to him. "Up all the way, Horatio. Interlock your hands behind your head for me." Joe raised an eyebrow at him. "Make yourself comfortable."

Horatio nodded and did as he asked. Joe was keeping a close eye on him to see if he had pain. Horatio seemed fine, but for a moment he closed his eyes and Joe caught it.

"If you're uncomfortable take your hands down, ok?"

"Ok, but I'm fine."

"Ok, I'm just going to feel around." Joe said, as his hands began to

slide across Horatio's chest and ribs.

He examined his ribs on the left and Horatio seemed fine. No wince's, no groans, he showed no sign of pain. Joe nodded his approval and moved away from the table for a moment, going back over to his chart.

Horatio moved to get up, thinking he was done.

"Hold on, not so fast. I'm not done, lay back down."

"I'm fine Joe, really." Horatio was now sitting up.

"Yeah, well then why are you rushing to get off the table? I just needed to refresh my memory of that problem rib you have, so lay back down pal."

Horatio gave him a look and lied back down again, taking a breath. Joe hands moved again on his ribs. Joe moved around to the left side of the table and now placed his hand right under the left breast bone, Horatio flinched. Joe's head turned and his eyes narrowed on Horatio, he nodded to him.

"You're fine huh?"

Joe put his hand back and rested it there. "Lift your arms for me again please." His eyes narrowed looking down at Horatio's ribs, concentrating on what he felt. Horatio did what he asked and when he went to interlock his hands, Joe pressed.

It stopped Horatio short with a grunt and his left arm came back down now. He took a breath in and his eyes met Joe's.

Joe shook his head. "You alright?"

"I told you, I'm fine. That didn't hurt until you pressed on it."

"Right." Joe gave him a look. "Sit up for me…. And don't get off the table."

Joe picked up the phone on the wall and call for an X-ray.

Horatio looked at Calleigh now and took a breath, shaking his head annoyed. Joe hung up the phone, opened a draw and took out a tube. He walked back over to Horatio.

"Ok this might be a bit cold, it will help the tape come off easier."

He applied it to the tape and waited a few minutes, looking over at Calleigh. He smiled and nodded, she shook her head to him. Horatio's eyebrows went up, wondering what that was all about.

"So how you been, Calleigh?" Joe asked now.

"Doing just fine, thank you Joe. Hey, I finally got to meet Timmy."

"Really, so how was he,… I'm almost afraid to ask?"

"No, he was great Joe; he's a very nice young man. He and Horatio had a nice talk."

Joe walked back to Horatio now and began to work on the tape, starting from the bottom up. It was coming off nicely and was not causing pain.

"So how's the kid, Horatio. Did you get to meet his dad yet?"

"Timmy says he's better, and no, his dad is away on business right now. I do plan on, talking with him when he returns, though."

"He left the kid again? I thought he,… might stay with him this time, no such luck." Joe pulled another piece of tape off.

"The police got called out to his house this time, domestic disturbance. Has Timmy ever said anything, that would-"

"No. Timmy didn't have to, the bruises speak for themselves. I hoped I was wrong but when I finally met his father, I knew I wasn't. He,… he likes to use his hands, among other things I'm sure. Timmy has a couple of scars on him too. The kid has a problem opening up, I thought a couple of times he would, but he didn't. He really is a good kid, though, it's too bad his father can't see that."

He pulled the last piece of tape now, going slow, guiding it with his hand. Horatio took a small breath in and leaned back on his right hand. He was uncomfortable.

Joe was well aware of his pain. "Lay back down until X-ray gets here.

You have to be hurting after all that tape coming off. He pulled out the leg rest again and guided Horatio back down, supporting his back.

"You okay?"

"Mm-hmm, I am, thank you."

"So,... he's doing all right, Joe?"

"He's doing fine; I just want to make sure nothing else is going on. I don't like surprises. Besides he's been resting so everything should be exactly where it needs to be."

Calleigh's eyes went wide and Joe saw her look away now. He leaned forward and looked at her questioningly.

"He… has been resting,.. right Calleigh?" He crossed his arms on his chest now and shook his head. Now he looked down at Horatio. "Am I going to get a surprise when I see the X-ray, Horatio?"

"No."

"Why is Calleigh's reaction telling me different?"

There was a soft knock at the door. Joe opened it and gave a few orders to the technician. He went back over to Horatio.

"Ok, this should only take a few minutes. He'll bring you back to my office when it's done."

Joe turned to Calleigh now. "We need to step outside for this." He nodded and directed her out of the room. Horatio's eyes were on them leaving, as the door closed behind them cutting him off.

Once outside Joe led her back to his office. "Have a seat; it should only be a little while."

She sat down now uncomfortable, looking around. Joe noticed and tried to relax her.

"You know me, Calleigh …. I don't bite." He smiled. She laughed and shook her head.

"I know that, but I'm not getting in the middle of this."

"Ok, that's fair. Can you tell me if he blacked out or anything, coughing up blood again? Maybe I need to run another test while I have him here, Calleigh. Help me out in someway here,… he's not going to."

She took a breath and closed her eyes, a bit worried. "Well should he have pain still, like he's having now?"

Joe cocked his head to the side and gave her a look. "Has he been resting?"

She looked down and remained quiet.

"Calleigh, either he rested or he has a very high threshold for pain, so which is it?"

"He rested… some." She said defensively. "Ok, if someone was near an explosion and dove halfway across the room, what test…. would he need?"

Joe's eyes went wider and wider as she spoke, he looked down and then back up at her in shock. He scratched his head looking at her.

"You mean the explosion outside your place, right?"

"No." She wouldn't make eye contact.

"What! Are you kidding me?… Tell me you're joking…. Another

explosion. He was near another explosion? He needs to be resting,

what the hell was he thinking?"

"He was thinking of… saving me." She said softly, looking up to him with glassy eyes now.

Joe rose and eyebrow and calmed himself. "Oh…" Joe was speechless for a moment, and feeling like and idiot now. She was clearly upset and he knew she felt bad. "So did he hit his head or-"

"No, that would be me." She gave him a nod and a small smile. "He however landed almost on top of me but on his left side. He wasn't wearing the sling. He didn't show any pain after that and he seemed to be fine, but Horatio would never say if he was in pain to begin with."

Joe shook his head understanding now. There was a knock on the door and the technician directed Horatio in now. He handed Joe the films as Horatio took a seat near Calleigh, eyeing her up.

Joe thanked him and slid the films into place on the wall, switching on the light. He crossed his left arm across his chest and rested his right elbow on his hand. His right hand was rubbing his chin as his eyes study the films. After a few minutes he turned and sat down in his chair, looking at Horatio.

"Ok, I'm glad we did the X-rays, Ribs 10, 11 and 12 look great, their healing nicely. It's been a couple of weeks so that's normal. However rib number 9, the one that's causing you discomfort, is taking longer. Would you know of any reason that might be Horatio? I mean you rested so… maybe I need to run-"

"It's my fault." Calleigh said now, looking down. Horatio turned to her.

"It's not your fault Calleigh, don't say that. How were you supposed to know the draw was booby trapped?" He took a breath. "Maybe if, I would have listened and rested-" She cut him off.

"Uh-uh. Frank, me and the whole swat team would be dead if you did.

Thank god you were there, Horatio." She reached over and took his hand in hers, he look at her for a moment, his eyes soft and sincere.

"Ok, so… we now know why rib 9 is….unhappy at least." Joe gave them a smile. He felt badly that Calleigh was blaming herself, and worst that Horatio now looked upset. "It's healing, just a little slower than the rest; it will be fine, I'm sure of it."

"So other than that... he's ok Joe?"

"Yes, he's fine Calleigh, he's healing nicely. I want to see you back here in two weeks. I don't want you doing anything strenuous yet, ok?"

"Two weeks ar-"

Calleigh cut him off. "We'll be here Joe. Anything else he needs to do right now." Horatio gave her a look and smiled.

"Just rest and go easy on the ribs, if you have some discomfort you can take Tylenol. Oh, if you decide to go back to work anytime soon, you're confined to paperwork. No field work yet Horatio, ok?"

"Hmm. So how much longer before getting in the field? Horatio asked now.

"Why don't you go slowly, and we'll take it from there. Your body needs time to recover from this."

"Ok, What about some swimming?"

"That's fine. Waters great therapy for it, but nothing strenuous. You'll feel it right away, remember your arms connected. So just go easy. Calleigh, keep an eye on him will ya?"

"Absolutely Joe, that's exactly what I plan to do." She smiled and they got up to leave.

Joe came around and shook Horatio's hand again. He moved closer to Calleigh and gave her a hug. He walked them out.

"You two take care." He smiled watching them walk away together.

Calleigh called her home now checking on her dad, hoping for more time with Horatio, who was already beginning to caress her body with his roaming hands. The phone just rang and rang, there was no answer. She had a worried look on her face and Horatio stopped and questioned her.

"What is it?"

"He's not answering."

"Could he be sleeping?"

"He promised me." She said upset now.

"Hey, maybe he's in the bathroom, taking a shower—."

I already know where he is, Horatio."

Horatio took in a breath and nodded his head to her, "Ok, where to?"

Now she took in a breath and shook her head. "Maybe drive by the whiskey stop, we can see if his car is there."

"Ok, here we go." He pulled out and began driving, keeping one eye on Calleigh, her beautiful smile was gone now. "Hey, you ok?" He asked softly, reaching his hand into her hair.

She gave him a quick smile, "You know me, I'm fine." She looked away from him.

"I do, and your not fine, Calleigh. Talk to me."

"What should I say, it's a broken record, Horatio."

"Talking it out sometimes helps."

"He's never gonna change, Horatio."

"Well you haven't given up on him yet." He smiled at her.

"He's my father. I don't think I can, but I also don't think I can keep doing this." She pointed. "Ok, there it is, he's here. Just... Just pull over, ok?" She stopped and looked down, upset .

He pulled over and parked. Leaning over to her now, "I can go in and get—."

"No,... thank you, really. I'll get him. I'm going to drive his car back, ok."

Horatio eyebrows went up, surprised. "I'll follow you then, ok?"

She nodded no to him. "You don't have to Horatio." She said annoyed.

"I know that, I want to." He said softly, his eyes locked onto hers.

"It might be best if you go, I'll call you later, ok."

His eyes looked away now and down. "You... want me to go?"

Now she was upset that she even said that to him. He was just trying to help her and she knew it. "God no,.. Horatio. I don't want you to go. But I don't want you to see him like this—"

"Like what, Calleigh?" His senses sharpening now, his eyes narrowed and he knew she was holding back.

"Drunk, Horatio. I don't want you to see him this way, ok? Can you understand that, please?" She asked softly.

"I can." He said quietly and nodded. "Can I ask you a question now?"

She nodded to him, their eyes locked still. "Uh-huh."

"Does he- Is he violent, Calleigh?"

The words barely a whisper, his eyes remained on hers, she looked away. He had his answer, he knew her to well to miss it.

"Horatio,... please, can we not do this now?" She wouldn't make eye contact.

He just nodded to her and her hand went to the door handle to get out.

He quickly grabbed her arm stopping her. His eyes were soft, looking at her, almost hurt. "I'll... call you later, ok?" He hesitated a moment.

"How about, I'll call you as soon as I get him... settled down, ok?"

"Ok." He nodded and caressed her face with his hand, giving her a soft kiss.

She closed her eyes feeling him now. "Ok, I'll talk to you later and thank you, Horatio."

"Anytime beautiful, anytime."

He wanted to reach out and hold her, he wanted to go with her and help her. He held back his feelings and let her go. She soon disappeared inside of the bar and he drove away. He got to the corner and turned, thinking now, how could he leave her like this.

He had to know she was ok, he hit the gas and went around the corner, quickly. He parked far enough away to not be noticed, but close enough, for him to see and hear.

Calleigh came out of the bar with her father in tow. He was being very loud and soon began yelling at her. She just kept nodding her head to him and helped him along.

Horatio rolled down his window and listened, he could easily read his lips, as the cursing flowed out of his mouth at her. He clenched his jaw and made a mental note to have a talk with him about respect and how to treat a woman.

He wanted so badly to go to her and help her. He took a breath in and swallowed his anger. He saw her stop and look around before she got in the car. His heart skipped a beat... as he quickly leaned to his right, hanging on, hoping she didn't see him, how could she know, he thought.

She smiled and shook her head, getting into the car now. She pulled out and drove home, he followed, but made sure to stay way back.

He quickly realized she wasn't going to her place, she must be taking him home now. He watched as she parked the car and went around helping him. He kept shoving her hands off him and yelling at her. Then when they got to the front door and she opened it for him, he started cursing at her again.

Horatio wanted to jump out and help her but, he clenched his jaw tightly, trying to bear what he was seeing. She stilled helped him along, even after all this. They went in and the door closed, after a few minutes it opened again and Calleigh was walking away. She got in the car and drove off, a few minutes after that her father walked back out and closed the door behind him. Horatio wanted to talk to him but not while he was drunk, he had to wait till he was sober.

He drove off after Calleigh. He kept his distance again, making sure she did not see him. She pulled into her parking lot and parked the car. She got out and shook her head, paused and leaned on the car. She began walking to her front door and opened it. She paused again and turned, she looked all around. He suddenly felt himself hoping that she would see him now. She turned and went in slowly closing the door behind her.

He took in a deep breath thinking, maybe he should just respect her wishes and go home. He ache for her and wanted so much to just hold her and tell her it would be ok.

He dropped his hand down to the shifter and put the car in drive. He was going to pull up and knock on her door, just to make sure she was ok.

He slammed the shifter back into park and let his head go back on the seat. He let out a heavy sigh now. He kept his eyes on her door, watching, just waiting, hoping to get another glimpse of her.

His phone rang and it startled him, he looked at it offendingly, but then saw her name. A small smile grew on his face now as he opened his phone.

"Hi."

"Hi, I just wanted to call and let you know everything's, alright."

"Are you... alright?"

"Yeah,... I'm fine, thanks again, Horatio. It was really very sweet of you to offer, I appreciate it."

"So um... what are your plans,.. now?"

"He wanted to go home, so I dropped him off and kept his car and keys.

I think I'm just going to curl up with a nice blanket on the couch and relax."

"Want some company?"

She hesitated. "I think I'm better off alone right now."

"Well, you um,.. You're gonna need a... pillow, right? I um... I know of one you... may be very comfortable with." His voice was low and smooth, like music to her ears.

She laughed into the phone and his smile grew. "So that's where my favorite pillow went, I was wondering about that."

"Mmm. I can bring right back to you now... if you'd like?" He hoped she would say yes. He closed his eyes, hoping, hanging on.

"You are really very sweet and I don't know what I did to deserve you, but... I think I'm just going to take a nap and sleep it off. I promise to call you in a little while, ok?"

His smile faded and his eyes went sad, he nodded to himself. "Ok, but if you should change your mind... I'm here, ok?"

"Ok, I know that, and thank you... again."

"Alright Calleigh, talk to you in a little bit." He wouldn't close his phone yet, he waited.

"Ok, bye."

She hung up and he closed his phone and let his head fall back on the seat. He took the keys out of the ignition and got out of the Hummer. He started to walk toward her house and stopped.

He went back to the hummer and opened the door and then quickly closed it. He shook his head now, holding on to the door handle and opened it again and this time got in, his phone still in his hand.

He took a breath and looked down at his phone then hit a key, it dialed.

"Hello." She answered.

"Hi beautiful. It's um... been a little while and I um... I um.. Would really love to just hold you in my arms." He got out and walked toward her door.

She laughed, "You are too much... you're crazy."

"I am crazy...Crazy about you."

"I would love to be in your arms, trust me, but I'm not going to make you come back here again. You have to be tired and hurting after that appointment today. Just rest, ok? I promise to call you later."

He sighed heavily and shook his head. "Ok, alright, I'll let you go rest now."

"Ok, bye."

She hung up, and now she sounded sad to him. She fought her own want. She thought to herself, why did I turn him away, he really wants to be with me. Calleigh Duquesne, sometimes you're a fool. She laid her head on the couch arm and stared at the phone, she now hoped it would ring again. A few minutes went by and it didn't. She just kept thinking to herself how stupid she was.

He shook his head and paced outside her home. He thought to himself, Ok, three strikes and you're out, this is it, last chance. Better make it good, Horatio.

He gave it a few minutes, thinking what he would say and pressed on her key. Do or die, Horatio, He thought to himself. He took a deep breath in and let it out.

"Hi again handsome." She said, with laughter in her voice now.

He chuckled and smiled now. "Hi. I um..." He really laughed, deeply, caught up in this and so did she now. "I um... forgot to mention... something very important to you."

"What would that be, handsome?"

"That I can't live with out you for another moment, Calleigh Duquesne. I need to be close with you, feel you, in my arms and on my body. I just... want to hold you in my arms."

Her smile went from ear to ear and tears welled in her eyes.

"Horatio, what are you waiting for? I'm surprised you're not here already."

"Mm-hmm,... Open the door Calleigh."

Her eyes went wide and she sat up. "Are you serious?" Her voice rose.

The bell rang now.

"Oh my- Horatio!"

"Are you going to let me in or-"

The door opened and she gave him a smirk. "Just how long have you been out here?"

He gave her a quick kiss. "Not that long." His eyes went down. He tucked his phone away.

"You've been here all along... haven't you?"

"Um, just a little while,... really."

"I knew it... I felt you the whole time. You didn't go home, did you?"

He just looked down and didn't answer her. Her eyes narrowed on him.

"Calleigh, are you gonna let me in, or am I confined to the doorway?"

"Well I'm thinking about it? Hmm." She put her hand to her chin and looked up thinking, teasing him now. "Let me see, did you bring my,...favorite pillow?" She smiled.

"Mm-hmm, I certainly did."

"Good, why don't you give it to me so I can take a nap now."

He smiled. "Ok, where should I put it?"

"On my bed!"

"Yes ma'am!"

He took her hand and led her into the bedroom. He kicked off his shoes and they both laid down. Calleigh was cuddling against his right side and he wrapped his right arm around her and caressed her face and hair.

"So is this a good place for your pillow?" He whispered to her, closing his eyes, feeling her on him now.

"It's the perfect place." She snuggled into his neck more and sighed.

He smiled, happy now, content. It was minutes as they both began to fall asleep. A few hours past and Horatio's eyes opened to a cold feeling on his stomach. He groaned a bit and realized it was Calleigh, putting and ice pack on him. He smiled as he lifted himself up on both elbows to look at her.

"So how was your nap? Did your favorite pillow.. help?"

"It was great, and yes it feels wonderful to have my favorite pillow...back."

"Mmm. Your pillow just loves you and can't wait for you to lie down on it again."

"I'll bet it does. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine, when I'm with you."

"Well take these, just in case your ribs don't agree with your um,... brain." She smiled at him.

He laughed and she handed him some Tylenol. He took it with some water. "Thank you, Calleigh. How about you and I go out for a nice dinner tonight?"

"How about we both rest and see what tomorrow brings, ok?" She sat down next to him.

"Ok, then how about I make you a nice breakfast then, how's that sound?"

"That sounds wonderful handsome, besides I've been meaning to give you my key." She wiggled her eyebrows to him and her fingers began to unbutton his shirt.

He was still leaning up on his elbows and his eyebrows went up to her in question. She smiled at him and finished unbuttoning his shirt. She opened it to the sides and put the ice pack right on his sore rib.

"AHH!.." He jumped at the coldness and looked at her.

"Too cold for you?" She said wisely, smiling at him.

"No, but a little warning would have been nice. How numb are you trying to make them?"

"Numb enough so you don't feel the pain. Now lay back and relax, ok?"

He frowned, and lied back, relaxing now. She smiled at him and ran her hand over his forehead, pushing back a few strands of hair that kept falling forward.

He smiled at her now. "You trying to um,.. Put me back to sleep?"

"I'm trying to relax you and ease the pain. If you told me where it hurts, that would make it a lot easier." She raised her eyebrows to him.

"Hmm, relax me huh,... And If I told you it hurts here, (He pointed to his forehead) How would you make it better?"

"Just like this." She smiled and leaned down to kiss it softly.

"Mmm, and... here." He slowly pointed to his cheek. She leaned down again and softly kissed his cheek.

"Hmm, and um,... here." He pointed to his lips and she leaned down and kissed them softly.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down on top of him. He quickly rolled her over and was on top of her now. He adjusted his weight off to the side, so as not to crush her. They were face to face, their mouths just inches apart. He leaned on his right side more as he moved her hair off her shoulder and back. His eyes met hers again and he lowered his mouth to her shoulder, softly kissing along her collarbone, to her neck.

She moaned softly and shifted against him. "Mmmm"

He smiled at her now. "I'm just trying... to relax you." He said back to her now, with a mischievous smile and a voice as smooth as silk.

"Oh, really." She said, as she slid her hands around his waist and to his back, under his open shirt. She gently ran her fingernails down the length of his back. His head snapped up and he gasped, looking down at her smiling. He shook his head to her and smiled, as he lowered his mouth once again to her neck. He gave her gently kisses and licks as his hand slid gently down to her breast.

She moaned and rubbed herself against his leg that was in between hers. His hips also moved as his need grew against Calleigh's thigh.

He slid his tongue up her neck and under her jaw line, closing his mouth on her chin. He opened his mouth again and now captured her lips with his in a deep kiss.

Calleigh's phone began ringing.

She broke the kiss with a loud growl... "How is it every time we just get started, something stops us?"

He looked into her eyes and nodded. "I know, I know." He smiled to her and kissed her lightly as he completely rolled off her. She sighed loudly and reached to grab her phone, opening it now.

"Calleigh it's Sarah, your dads at it again."

She exhaled heavily, "Okay, thanks Sarah, I appreciate the call. Yes, I'll come by to pick him up." Calleigh hung up the phone, her eyes went dull, she sighed upset.

Horatio knew immediately and moved to hold her. "Hey c'mon we'll pick him up together and—"

"No, Horatio. I have to do this and have a talk with him. He has to make some kind of change and help himself. I can't keep doing this and I have to let him know he can't either."

Horatio nodded to her. "You sure you don't want me to go with you and just bring him back here. I'll leave after—"

"No, Really, Thank You. I need to be alone with him, ok? You're not mad are you?"

"No sweetheart, never. I understand, Calleigh. You just call me if you need help, ok, promise me?"

She smiled, knowing she was rubbing off on him now. "I promise you Horatio." She said now caressing his cheek with her hand. "I'll call you later anyway." She smiled.

His fingers were buttoning his shirt up as he sat up off the side of the bed. "You had better, or I'll track you down.. Hmmm... GPS." His voice as deep.

She laughed and moved close behind him and hugged him from behind. Her legs spread around him and her arms wrapped around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. He leaned back and gave her the softest kiss on her lips.

She just held onto him, holding him. He closed his eyes as his fingers went from his buttons to her hands, he held them. He loved feeling her so close on him like this, he didn't want to leave her... again.

He also didn't want her to let go of him, this just felt so good, to be held by her. He took a breath in feeling complete peace right now, with her.

"I have to go." She said, hugging him tighter.

"Mmm, I know. C'mon, I'll... walk you out."

He lifted up and put his hand out to her, helping her up, off the bed now. She took it and he pulled her closer to him and hugged her. She laid her head on his chest, her arms wrapping around him again, hanging onto him, not wanting to let go of the safeness she felt in his arms.

One hand he placed on the side of her face, caressing holding her close, the other rubbed her back softly, caressing. Their eyes were closed, so engrossed in each other. They stood there just holding one another, time and space not mattering at this moment.

"I... I should—" She started but he cut her off.

"Sshh, no-wait, another moment, please... This feels so good."

His eyes were closed as she watched him now. He opened them looking at her, he took her face in his hands and softly kissed her lips, cheeks and forehead. Closing his eyes slowly again, completely engulfed in her as she caressed his face with kisses.

"I wish..." She didn't complete her sentence. He tilted his head to her.

"What... what do you wish?" He spoke softly, almost a whisper.

"I wish we could go somewhere and be alone... just the two of us... with no phones... now worries... nothing,.. but us."

He smiled at her and softly kissed her lips again, backing off, cherishing her. He nodded yes, slightly to her, understanding. "Mmm."

"Ok, I really have to go now. I'm sorry, Horatio."

"No, never be sorry for caring about someone you love, ok sweetheart?"

She smiled at him and looked down. Having a hard time keeping eye contact, thinking of just hugging him again. She nodded to him, "Un-huh." His sweetness and caring overwhelming her.

They walked out together now and hugged at the door again. "So, you'll call me, right?"

"Um-hmm, as soon as I get him back and settled, I promise."

"You don't want me to go with you,... you're sure?"

"Yes, thank you so much for offering again. You don't give up do you?"

"Uh-uh... My downfall, remember?"

"Well,... I love your downfall." She smiled at him and he smiled and looked down.

"So breakfast,... tomorrow ok?"

"Ok, that sounds wonderful, and you're gonna need this, handsome." She handed him her house key. "Use it whenever you'd like." She smiled.

"Mmm, tomorrow morning, first thing. Then we'll just have to see, after that."

He wiggled his eyebrows at her, and she laughed. They walked out to Calleigh's hummer and he stole one more kiss. Opening the door for her and closing it behind her. He watched her drive away, his heart was aching already.

He walked back to his hummer and drove home, thinking the whole time of her and how much he missed her already.

Calleigh turned on the radio with a huge smile. She couldn't stop thinking of him. She started to sing along with a very familiar song...

Go on, go on, come on and leave me breathless

The daylight's fading slowly

The time with you is standing still

I'm waiting for you only

The slightest touch and I feel weak

I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide

And I'm losing the will to try

Can't hide it (can't hide it), can't fight it (can't fight it)

So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless

Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny

This loving feeling (loving feeling)

Make me long for your kiss

Go on (go on), go on (go on)

Yeah...

Come on

Yeah...

And if there's no tomorrow

And all we have is here and now

I'm happy just to have you

You're all the love I need somehow

It's like a dream

Although I'm not asleep

And I never want to wake up

Don't lose it (don't lose it), don't leave it (don't leave it)

So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless

Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny

This loving feeling (loving feeling)

Make me long for your kiss

Go on (go on), go on (go on)

Yeah...

Come on Yeah-ie, yeah, yeah-ie, yeah...

And I can't lie

From you I cannot hide

And I've lost my will to try

Can't hide it (can't hide it), can't fight it, (can't fight it)

So go on, (go on) go on, (go on), come on, leave me breathless

Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny

This loving feeling (loving feeling) Make me long for your kiss

Go on, (go on) go on, (go on) come on, leave... me breathless

Go on, (go on) go on, (go on) come on, leave... me breathless

Go on, (go on) go on, (go on) come on, leave... me breathless

Go on... go on!

She smiled now, and couldn't wait for breakfast tomorrow morning.

TBC...

* * *

Please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Heaven and Hell

Author: Hcrazy

Rating: MA

Disclaimers: CSI: Miami and the characters belong to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer. They are not mine but I can dream, dream, and dream!

This is a continuation of the time-line after Captured. This is my second story, picking up where Captured left off.

Summary: Calleigh and Horatio's relationship moves forward, Horatio does something very unexpected for her. The feds are tracking Raymond and want Horatio's help, agent Park and the Feds will stop at nothing to find him.

This story is rated "MA" - "MA" - I'll say it again! HOT! HOT! HOT!

Be warned, Romance, love and lots of sex!

THIS IS NOT THE SEQUEL...YET! Soon I promise.

Thanks for reading:O)

* * *

A tall figure stood outside her door and inserted a key. He opened the door quietly and let himself in, it was about 6 am in the morning. He placed a couple of bags down quietly on the floor near the door. Her scent filled his head as he softly walked to her bedroom now, as sleek as a panther, not making a sound.

Her bedroom door was slightly open, just enough for him to make out her sleeping form. He peek his head in and a sent of vanilla assaulted his nostrils, he inhaled deeply to savor it, breathing it in more now, awakening his senses completely. He felt a slight stirring begin and a few flashes hit him of their last encounter. He swallowed a slight groan and backed his head out of the bedroom.

Standing there a moment, contemplating, his hands on his hips. Thinking now to himself, how much he wanted to go in there and ravage her beautiful body. Also thinking, if he was going to make her breakfast he had better drag himself away now. He softly walked back out through the living room and into the kitchen. He walked over to the refrigerator and now tilting his head down and speaking lowly, he mumbled, 'Down boy, later, later'.

He opened the refrigerator door and started to gather some items to make her a special breakfast. About an hour went by and he had it almost ready. It took him no time at all getting use to her kitchen and figuring out where everything was. In fact, he laughed to himself knowing he had things set up in a similar fashion. How alike in some ways they both were and didn't even notice.

Now, a little at a time he began to notice the littlest of things they both did that were alike. He smiled thinking about them now looking around her kitchen. She even placed her gun badge and phone near her bedside. He was sure there was even more and chuckled a bit thinking. It would be fun in finding out what they are. The toaster pop and pulled him from his thoughts. He looked at the table, his hands slid down to his hips and he shook his head. Ok, looks good' he thought, and softly made his way back to her bedroom to wake her now.

This time he gently opened the door and walked in, stopping in place. He soaked up her sleeping form and eyed her body up and down. She was lying on her stomach, her head on her pillow facing him to the right. Her hair sprawled out on her pillow. The sheet was half on her, half off, just about to her waist. Her arms wrapped around her pillow, squishing it.

His eyes focused on her bare leg, one was bent and the sheet was off it. His eyes followed a path from her ankle, up to her knee, up to her thigh and stopped at her satin teddy. He took a breath in now and his eyebrows rose up, thinking. A smile quickly appearing on his face now. He didn't want to startle her and softly called her name now, moving closer to her bedside.

"Calleigh, Calleigh… time to wake up sweetheart." He softly slid back some strands of her blonde hair off her face. She moaned softly to him now, stretching her body out a bit, still sleepy.

"Mmmmmm." Is it morning already, what time is it?" She squished her pillow more now and shifted her body.

The sheet came off her more, and now seeing her so groggy, he decided to wake her another way. He moved down to where her bare ankle was and so softly place his fingertips on it. He slowly and decisively slid his fingers up her calf and all along to her knee.

He went a step further and slid his hand over to the outside of her thigh, softly caressing it, and ever so lightly traced his fingers and full open hand right up to her rear. She softly moaned in pleasure and the smile he was wearing grew even more now. He sat down beside her now on the bed.

"Mmmm." She shifted more, giving him even more to think about.

His hand did not quite go under her teddy to her rear and now he looked and wondered just what he would find under there. His hand slowly slid up and under now, he felt her warm soft skin, and her perfectly toned rear. He closed his eyes, concentrating, for his next finding. He slid his hand over to her hip and felt her underwear string, he now slid his hand back over to her other butt cheek and softly caressed it, making sure not to neglect it. He softly caressed her and teased her with his hand and fingers. She moaned more now and turned over smiling up at him.

"Mmmm, that feels… incredible." Her voice raspy.

His hand still on her leg, but now on top of her thigh, he smiled back.

"Good morning, beautiful."

His voice smooth like silk. "Breakfast is…. waiting." His hand now caressing and sliding to her inner thigh. She bit her bottom lip with her teeth and moaned softly. Her body yearning for his touch.

"Mmmmm, it can wait all day as far as I'm concerned. Food is not exactly what I am thinking about right now."

"Mmm, I… see." He said in a deep seductive rumble. His voice vibrated in her ears, she felt heat building in her.

She could take no more; she sat up now facing him.

He continued his sentence in his husky voice that drove her mad with need. "Well, what if..."

Calleigh hands went straight to his chest now and she began caressing him. Distracted, he stopped talking mid sentence, taken back by her. Her silky blonde hair cascading around her shoulders, her beautiful green eyes staring at him. He pulled himself out of his haze.

He began talking again. "What if…" He quickly stopped now, as Calleigh's hands went to his shirt and she began to slowly unbutton him now. His eyebrows rose up and their eyes locked. His mouth opened, but nothing was coming out.

Calleigh smiled and started his next sentence for him now. Teasing him, she said, "What if,… I… unbutton your shirt,… and ever so softly…." 3 buttons undone and she leaned forward and began giving him soft kisses and caresses with her warm mouth.

His eyes instantly closed as the ache between his legs grew even tighter. Her mouth felt warm, and so good on him, he began to remember, just how good it could be. A soft moan escaped his throat.

Now things were quickly going south, her hands for one. He let out a gasp, as she slid her tongue over to his nipple. This was not how he planned their morning, not that he was minding this much, as her tongue slipped over to the other side. He let his head fall back a bit in pleasure.

His thoughts were, he wanted to make love to her this time. He wanted to take his time and not rush things. He had a plan in his head all mapped out and now it was changing. He had to show her this time, really show her, he thought, fighting the demon on his shoulder now that told him to just do it'. His hands now gently reaching for hers and stopping her movements. She looked up at him somewhat disappointed and confused now.

He swallowed and took a breath in. "Wait, wait. Let's continue this after… after breakfast, ok?" His blue eyes asking for her approval.

"Horatio?" She tilted her head and gave him a questioning look.

He gently caressed her hands in his, kissing them and brining them to his lips. God how he loved her he thought. She was beautiful, her face so soft and sweet to him now, her eyes questioning.

"Will you trust me?" He asked with a smile, holding onto her hands now as if they were his lifeline. "I promise too-" She cut him off.

"Of course I trust you!" She said to him, hoping he knew that already. "Don't say another word,… I trust you." She gave him one of her genuine smiles. She pointed down now to him. "Do you trust, YOU?" She smiled, seeing how turned on he already was.

"Hmm,… No. Which is why I need to get you out of that bed." He nodded to her.

"Oh, good morning to you too, handsome. You smell wonderful." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and moved to get up. He was still holding her hands. "Something else smells wonderful too." She said, looking down now at his hands, that were still holding hers. "Are you going to let me go?"

Now he grinned at her and a deep groan came from his throat. "Hmm,.. Never!" He said to her with a mischievous smile, shaking his head no.

"Well, I have to use the…. bathroom, if that's ok with you, handsome?" She chuckled.

"Oh, yes… of course…" He slid his fingers out of hers hands. She gave him an odd look and walked to the bathroom in her room. "I'm just gonna take a quick shower and-"

He got off the bed now and quickly spoke. "No, no shower… not now… I mean… " Now she became really curious.

"Ok, just what are you up to?"

Her eyes narrowed on him now. He met her eyes but look down at the floor, not speaking. "Alright, alright. Can I at least get changed?" She put her hand on her hip now and their eyes met again.

This time he gave her a grin, looking over her body from head to toe. Her satin teddy showing off her beautiful legs and making him realize just how much he wanted her right now.

"Uh…No. Absolutely not. I want you just,.. the way you are." His thoughts flipping now, thinking, if she doesn't hurry up, I'm going to take her right here. She finally walked into the bathroom. He closed his eyes trying to calm himself and his body.

"Ok, I'll be right out." She laughed.

He took a breath and wiped his forehead, thinking Thank God'. He was afraid he couldn't hold out. The morning would be over very quickly he thought and shifted in place, calming his arousal.

"Ok, good." He answered her.

She called out from the bathroom to him. "So, what's for breakfast, handsome?"

She now came out and Horatio quickly took her hand in his and said, "C'mon, let me show you." Her scent went right through him and he groaned low. He pulled her with his hand and she nearly fell over now.

"Horatio! Will you slow down, what's the rush?"

"Calleigh, if we don't get to the kit—" She cut him off.

"Are you ok?" Her hand gently caressed his face. He thought he was going to blow right there, her body and scent driving him insane.

"No. I- We have to get to the kitchen or well never make it to the kitchen, or for that matter, out of this room today. Trust me." His eyebrows went up.

She stared at him now smiling and answered in her southern tone. Her fingers softly started caressing his chest again. "Umm, that doesn't sound so bad, handsome. I wouldn't mind spending—"

That was it, the last straw, he couldn't stand being this close to her and not touching her. The band broke and so did he.

He fervently covered her mouth with his now. He backed her up right into the bedroom door and crushed himself against her, kissing her hungrily. Calleigh didn't know what hit her, as he raised her arms above her head and began a savage attack of her neck face and ears, kissing and licking all over. She moaned her pleasure to him, pulling his head to hers, and roughly kissing him back. She could hardly breathe and slowed the pace down. She gave him soft slow kisses now and his breath and mind started coming back to him.

He broke the kiss now, trying to catch his breath, leaning his head against hers, wondering what just came over him. She felt his hardness against her and wanted so bad to touch him there, to pleasure him, but she knew he didn't want this to happen right now, for some strange reason, she had no idea of.

"Calleigh.. I'm sorry. I don't… I didn't mean to…." His voice thick with desire.

She closed her eyes now just listening to his voice. She wanted to jump his bones, if he only knew how she was holding herself back.

"What are you apologizing for? Believe it or not, Horatio… I enjoyed that very much. The best sex is unanticipated sex."

He just stared at her now in awe and thought how very beautiful she was, as he slipped a few strands of hair back off her face.

"That's just it… I don't want it to be… just sex. I planned on taking my time with you this time; I plan on, showing you what I feel and how you make me feel." His voice a low whisper now. "I.. I, want to make love to you, Calleigh. No rushing, no hurry…. I want to take my time and indulge and enjoy every inch of your beautiful body.

She reached up her hand to his face now and cupped his cheek. "You are the most… sweetest man I know, I…" Tears welled in her eyes now and her voice cracked, she couldn't talk.

He saw her eyes. "Calleigh, I …" She shook her head to him now, his hands holding her face, softly caressing her cheeks.

"They're happy tears, Horatio. I'm ok, really, just overwhelmed,… by YOU. I feel like I've been holding back a lifetime of feelings for you and now, I just can't wait to be with you. I feel like I'm going to burst!" She pulled him close and hugged him.

"That's... a good way to put it, I feel the exact same way." He chuckled to her, holding her close, leaning himself against her.

She smiled up at him now. "I can tell!" She laughed. "So, Breakfast?" Calleigh asked.

"Breakfast." He answered, nodding his head to her.

He kissed her softly and took hold of her hand. She went with him hand in hand now out into the living room, her eyes focused and went wide on the dinning room table. There stood the most amazingly, beautiful floral arrangement she had ever seen. She let go of his hand and went closer, her eyes wide in shock and delight. He just stood back and watched her take it all in.

She leaned over a bit smelling them now, and the teddy rode up a little. He couldn't keep his eyes off her and those legs. He tucked his chin in and growled to himself, as he decided he had better go finish up in the kitchen.

"Horatio they're beautiful, thank you so much." She closed her eyes taking in the beautiful aroma they gave off. Now suddenly smelling the food, she turned and started for him and the kitchen.

"Hey, something smells great,… besides the flowers and you." she smiled.

He turned and looked at her. "Thank you so much, they're beautiful, Horatio." She walked over and planted the most passionate kiss on his lips. Now thanking him again and hugging him.

"Now I'm really hungry." She said, and turned around to the kitchen table. She gasped and her hand covered her mouth as she saw everything he did. A small candle burning in the middle and two roses on each side of it, a white and a red, they had meaning to him. Champaign glasses, and coffee cups on each side. A tray of fruit, that looked absolutely delicious, with pineapple, strawberries and grapes.

She looked in amazement as he walked past her with a pitcher and poured some for each into their Champaign glasses.

He looked over to her and nodded. "Would you like to sit down now?"

She smiled to him brightly and in her southern accent answered. "Why yes, I would indeed, handsome."

His smile grew with her southern drawl. He pulled out the chair for her and pushed it in, very gentlemanly. He walked over to the coffee pot and brought it over to the table and poured them both a cup. He put it back, and now opened the stove; he pulled out two dishes with covers on them.

"It's hot, please be careful." He put the dishes down and walked over to the toaster and pressed the button. It popped in a minute and he brought the toast over to the table. He sat down, leaning back comfortably in his chair, he watched her. He gave her the go ahead to look under her tray. She gasped again and her eyes went wide. Two poached eggs with Canadian bacon, fresh tomato and hollandaise sauce.

"Oh my god, Horatio… just what time did you get here?

"Mmm,.. Forget it Cal." He said with a smile and lifted his glass to her. She lifted her glass as well now to him and waited, she was all smiles.

His blue eyes shimmering and soft on her glassy green eyes, showing only love.

"To many more early mornings with you, beautiful."

"To many more days and nights with you, handsome."

They touched glasses and he got up and leaned over to give her a kiss.

She took a mouthful of her drink. "Mmm,… Mimosa. It delicious, I love it. Horatio, this is absolutely beautiful, I don't know what to say, thank you so much…." Tears of happiness filled her eyes again.

"Don't say anything, just eat and enjoy." He tilted his head watching her now. She ate one of the poached eggs, some bacon and a small amount of tomato. She seemed to be enjoying herself now.

She caught him watching her. "Ok, are you going to stare at me all day?" She picked up a grape and ate it.

"Hmm, Yes.. I am…. All day." He gave her a dazzling smile.

"You're a wonderful cook, everything is just delicious and amazing, Horatio.

"Hmm. So how was your night, last night? Your dad ok, did everything work out?" He ate some of his food now.

Now she looked away, thinking about it all. "He's fine, you know, same story different day. Thanks though for offering to help me with him, I appreciate it."

"I would have come last night, if you let me, Calleigh. I could have giving you a hand with him."

"Thank you, really, Horatio. I know you mean that." Her smile faded a bit, and he was sorry he brought it up. She became quiet now, thinking about her father.

Horatio knew it by her eyes, she was somewhere else now faraway, thinking. "Calleigh, you ok?"

She realized she drifted right in front of him now. She felt badly and gave him a sad smile. "I'm sorry, Horatio… I didn't mean to... Just great, one thought of him and he can ruin my days and weeks at a time."

"Hey, today is for you and no one is going to ruin it, ok? Beside people can only upset you and ruin your mood, if you let them, right? Your father has a disease, and you have been dealing with it for a long time now, he's your father and you love him. You help him all the time, Calleigh. That's something to be proud of, right? All this time and you have not giving up on him, your always there for him Calleigh, don't you see that?"

"Yeah, I do, but for how long do I keep letting this go on, Horatio?"

"Well now, that's up to you, sweetheart. You'll know when Calleigh. Your heart will let you know, trust it."

"Well my heart keeps telling me he's my father and I shouldn't give up on him, I love him. If I am going to listen to my heart, then the answer is, never." Calleigh smirked, realizing what she just said.

"Mm-hmm, there's your answer. You love him unconditionally and that will never change, Calleigh. It's a part of who you are, a part of your being. A wonderful and beautiful part of who you are." His blue eyes glistened and he tilted his head to her.

Now she blushed and gave him her bombshell smile. "Horatio Caine, you take my worries and pain away. You also take my breath away." She laughed now and her beautiful smile was back.

He took a breath in now, just looking at her. Knowing her, he thought how very lucky he was to be with her. She was the light in his heart. "I… I missed you beside me, last night." His eyes bluer than the sky, she thought.

"I'm sorry, I—"

His hand reached out to hers now and he stopped her. "No, that's not what I meant, and stop saying your sorry, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Yeah well, I'd much rather be with the man I love, than the man who had me. Besides I couldn't sleep a wink, I really missed you too. I almost called you."

"Why didn't you? You know I would have been here in a flash, Calleigh. Please call me when you need to, ok?"

"Mm-hmm, I will handsome, I will. She smiled again to him now. Ya know, I still can't believe that we're, umm, together."

His eyebrows went up. "Me too, Calleigh. Me too." He raised both his eyebrows up and down now, teasingly.

She laughed at his teasing. "So what else do you have up your sleeve, Horatio Caine?"

"Wait and see, my dear, wait and see." He grinned, mischievously and felt much better they had spoke. She seemed a lot lighter now and he wasn't about to let anyone or anything for that matter ruin her day. He smiled, watching her drink her mimosa.

She drank some more of the mimosa and he poured more for her, seeing how much she enjoyed it. She giggled a bit and threw back her head, her hair sliding back over her shoulders.

He took her beautiful sight in and watched as she drank more, smiling the whole time. He got up again and poured more.

"Now handsome, are you trying to get me drunk… to um… take advantage?" She smiled.

He chuckled a bit. "Yes, by all means…" His voice was deep and he paused and stood up, looking down at the table. "I forgot something, hang on a minute."

Calleigh looked at the table now and quickly shook her head. "You didn't forget anything… sit back down."

He walked to the fridge and took out a container of cool whip. He came back and placed it on the table in front of her. "Now we're good, that's everything." He gave her a grin.

She smiled when she saw the container. "You remembered, didn't you?" She said blushing, looking away from him.

"How could I ever forget?

He said, as he picked up a strawberry with his left hand, and dipped it in the cool whip. He then reached over with his right hand and pulled her chair right next to his. Now she was giggling and blushing, as he dragged her chair closer to him.

"Show me?" He asked her, in a seductive voice now, holding the strawberry up, close to her mouth.

She moved in closer and bent her head down to get under it. He lifted it higher for her and she gave him a look. Now she sat up and tilted her head back, she open her mouth and he brought it down, dangling over her full lips. He moved his body right up to her side, his mouth inches from her face. She could feel his warm breath on her face and neck.

He lowered it to her mouth and a low groan came from his throat. It tickled Calleigh's ear and he knew she heard him.

She captured it with her lips and swirled her tongue around it, licking off the whip cream. Of course now making sure, she licked all his fingers in the process too. She ate it and went to lift her head up when he quickly leaned over her, and covered her mouth with his. The kiss quickly turned passionate as she responded to him and shoved her tongue into his warm mouth.

Calleigh broke the kiss and came up for air as Horatio wiped some whip cream off of her lip with his pinky finger. His eyebrows rose as Calleigh looked at him; he put his finger in his mouth and sucked it clean.

He watched for Calleigh's reaction now, it was just about what he expected. Her mouth was open the whole time watching him; she licked her lips and bit down for a moment on her lower lip. Her desire burned for him beyond any normal reasoning now.

"Strawberries, cream and...Calleigh, Mmmm… Delicious mixture, I must have it more often." His voice seductive and smooth to her as he licked his lips clean.

Now she smiled wickedly at him and he tilted his head to her, questioning. She got up, but he quickly grabbed her, with both his hands on her hips. She leaned over the table now and reached for another strawberry.

He held her as her teddy skirted up right in front of him and her butt cheeks barely showed, teasing him even more. She put the cool whip in a dish now, bringing it closer to them and dipped the strawberry into it. She laughed and turned around, facing him. His hands slid on the satin teddy, still holding onto her at the hips.

Now she moved forward to his chair and shimmied closer as she straddled onto his lap, holding the strawberry up and laughing. A low groan came from his throat as she undulated onto him. She felt his hands tighten their grip on her waist now. She gave him a wicked smile as she settled into place on him, she felt how hard he was already and knew exactly where this was going.

How he loved that smile and wondered if she even knew how she was completely undoing him. His arousal aching and throbbing already now to be set free. She slid back and forth on his hardness, tempting and teasing him. He kept his hands on her waist, in the hopes of keeping some kind of control. She dangled the strawberry right above her lips now and licked it right in front of him.

Now his mouth remained open, and he licked his lips. His eyes locked onto her mouth, as her tongue darted around and began to lick it clean. He took a breath in, watching her, completely mesmerized.

"Well are you going to join me?" She asked him as she leaned forward and crushed the strawberry to his lips with hers. He quickly did, as she left him no choice.

His lips took hold of it and with his teeth he bit into his half, enjoying it. Enjoying this very much. His eyes never leaving hers now watched her and knowing she wasn't done yet, he moved in and crushed his lips to hers again. His mouth and tongue devoured her, tasting the mixture again, but now he wanted to taste, just Calleigh.

He moaned right into her mouth and her hands began to unbutton his shirt. He tried to pull back and break the kiss but she leaned forward more, pushing into him with her tongue, causing his head to go back on the chair. She rose up higher on him and kissed him deeply now, holding his face in her hands, keeping his head back.

Her hands slid into his hair and down onto the chair. She wrapped her hands tightly around it now, holding onto it. Then she slowly and deliberately began to grind down, and slide back and forth on him. Her soft moans vibrated in his ear, as she felt his hardness against her.

"Uhh..." A breathless moan escaped his lips. His eyes closed in pleasure as a low growl slip out, and she had her way with him. She yearned to have him right now, she was so hot, and about to combust, he felt her heat going right through his pants. His hands grabbed a hold of her hips and he pushed up into her, while grinding her down on his hardness. His head reared back as the sensations flooded him, as he felt her grind down more into him with her heat.

His hands quickly tangled up into her hair, as he pulled her down to him for a searing kiss. She kissed him back deeply, as his hands started their exploration on her body, slipping and sliding on her satin teddy.

She broke the kiss and went right for the hollow of his neck, using her tongue now. His head dropping back again at the pleasure she was giving to him. His hands slid, slowly, finding their way under her teddy, he easily worked his way up to her silky soft breast. She found his erogenous zone on his neck and laved with her tongue all over him. "Uhh.. Cal..."

He moaned loudly and his breathing became erratic now. He was quickly losing control, as his hands worked her breast and caressed her taut nipples. She moaned and called his name. "Hora..tio... Ahh"

Her head came up and she arched her back, almost falling off him now. His hands moved quickly to support her, and slid into her hair, now holding her there. He leaned her back even more to the table and kissed and licked her exposed neck. She moaned loudly now to him, as his tongue found her weak spot and began a slow deliberate torture.

With both hands he pulled her back up to him and ground his lips into hers. Calleigh cried out loudly now, unable to stand anymore of this. "HORA...TIO!...OH...I Can't..."

He locked eyes with her now, seeing the longing and needing she was in. He pulled her close to him, looking into her eyes. Both of them breathing erratic now, he spoke. "Ca-Cal...leigh…" His breathing heavy.

"For..get it... Hora..tio… this is happening…. Right now… I can't take another second… I NEED ...yo-YOU..."

"Cal…. Lift-lift up….I need- need to get... this off ..you now."

He said in almost a desperate voice, losing his patience now, trying to breathe in some air. Her eyes went wide as she realized he didn't want to stop. He just needed her to move, so he could lift up the teddy. She lifted up and he had it off her in less that a second, growling, as he pulled her back down onto him.

His mouth opened and latched right onto her nipple. "Ohhh! ... Ahhh!" She gasped and cried out again now and he lifted his head to answer her, claiming her mouth and tasting her sweetness once more in a kiss.

Her hands grabbed and ripped open what was left of his shirt. His eyes opened wide, meeting hers again now as he realized how great her need was. Her hands already began heading south, down to his belt and zipper.

His hands moved in an urgent manner, sliding down to her underwear, trying to give her some release, he thought. He slid his fingers against her and she immediately cried out and bucked above him. "OoH... Ohh.. Hor... ahhhhh"

He growled, feeling her wetness soak through to his fingers. She roughly kissed him. He moved his hand and broke the contact with his fingers, a whimper of need came out of her mouth and went right into his. "Ohh."

He moved his hands to her hips and underwear string; he pulled on both sides at the same time, snapping the strings apart and pulling them right off her, letting them drop to the floor. She gasped a breath into his mouth, and he grinned to her as he leaned her back onto the table and held her with one arm.

His hand centered on her upper back supporting her, her head leaning down on the table. He slowly slid his fingers down the center of her chest, teasingly to her stomach and then lower to her hot core.

He softly grazed over her sensitive spot, feeling how hot and wet she was and growled as he lowered his mouth and licked at her stomach. He slipped his finger slowly in and out of her, building her up slowly. He softly slid his thumb over her nub, back and forth. She gasped and her eyes slammed shut. Her hands grabbed first onto his head and then hair, holding on now as she began to shake and cry out in pleasure, feeling her first orgasm rip through her.

He pulled her back up to him and kissed her deeply. She writhed above him now and called out his name, desperately, trying to breathe, her body still shaking. He was ready to lose it himself and he wanted so much to feel her and pleasure her more. He kneaded her rear with both hands and caressed her back softly.

Her breathing just began to calm as she slipped off him and quickly pulled down his pants, she kneeled in between his legs before he had time to process what was happening. His eyes went wide and he swallowed hard trying to find oxygen. He quickly gasped and almost let out a scream, as she opened her mouth and engulfed him completely. "UHHH! UHH!"

His hands went right to her head and into her hair, holding on in shock, his body jerked and tensed. She looked up at him, seeing his eyes squeezed shut, seeing him clench his jaw tightly, seeing his forehead wrinkle. She watched him lose total control now. She loved every minute of this, she love having control over him, and seeing him come undone. She licked up and down and took him all the way in. She felt him tense and tighten against her more.

"Uhh!...Cal..leigh!…. Ca--Cal,..wait….. don't!… GOD! His breath gone, as his hands grabbed her head, lifting her gently, stopping her.

She stood up and moved above him now, slowly lowering herself onto his hardness, his eyes were locked on hers now. He watched her as she took him in. Her eyes closed and she moaned and bit her lower lip now. She was savoring the feeling of him inside her now, her tightness surrounding him.

His hands moved all over her. First to her breast, then to her stomach, still lower, to her warm center. His fingers masterful, had her on her way again. She cried out as she grinded herself down into him, harder and harder now. He felt her tighten around him and felt her contract, it was seconds before she screamed his name, and came all over him. His hands slid around to her back, supporting her now, as her second wave hit. Her hands were holding onto the chair tightly, as her head collapsed onto his shoulder. She leaned into him panting and holding on, completely out of breath. "Ho..rat… io….. Ho..ra….tio… Oh.. my.. God…!"

"Yes...beaut..iful!... Mmm... yes!..." His voice short-winded and gravelly, with lust. He let her catch her breath and held her close. He slid his hands into her hair and lifted her head up to his. He kissed her ever so softly, his fingers moving some stray hairs off her face. She began to move on him again now, and his mouth opened as he sharply took a breath in, stunned.

Now it was her turn. She deeply kissed him and began to slowly work her hips in a forward rocking motion. His hands quickly grabbed her waist, holding on, and guiding her back and forth on him. She began to move with a steady rhythm now as she deeply kissed him. He closed his eyes and felt everything as his head slowly dropped back in pleasure on the chair. All the sensations she was causing in him, warm, wet, soft and incredibly aching.

She licked the hollow of his neck, up to his ear and slowly traced her tongue back down to his shoulder, giving him soft kisses there. She licked her way back up to his neck, and with her mouth open, she softly licked and suckled the skin there. He gasped, and his eyes shot open as he felt a surge of electricity run through him and seized right in his groin. "Uhhh!"

She braced herself on his chair now, seeing and feeling his excitement, his hands moved to caress her breast, but she leaned into him more, making it hard for him. She had other ideas on her mind as she gave him a wicked grin. She lifted up, burying her breast in his face now, he quickly devoured them both, licking and sucking to a perfect stiffness, as his hands pulled her in closer.

His expert tongue was licking her in circles, as his lips closed around her nipples and made her scream his name once more. "Hora...tio.. OoH... Oh... yes... Uhh..."

Her moans and cries driving him crazy, as she rode him into the chair, harder and harder. His groans, turning to grunts doing the same to her. "Cal!...Uhh!...Uhh!...Uhh!.."

He felt her wetness and her warmness all around him, his eyes closed and his head fell back, she felt him tighten and tense in her again. She knew he was close and now grinded down hard on him back and forth quickly. His mouth released her breast and his head shot up. He urgently grabbed her hips now, feeling the surge even more. He knew he couldn't contain it anymore and growled deeply into her neck, pulling her into him, crushing their bodies together now. "Argggg! Uhh!..Uhhh!..Uhhhh!"

She rode him deeply now and he grunted her name, letting her know how good this was. He began to feel the burning in his muscles, the tension in his groin and the surging now raging through him. His moans of pleasure escaping deep from his throat. His voice filled with thick desire for her. "Cal...leigh..Oh.. Jesus!…Cal!...Uhh!

Ahhh!...Cal...leigh!…."

"You... feel,…. so.. good,…. inside... of me! Ohhhh!" She leaned in and whispered right in his ear. His jaw set, his hands tighten on her hips even more. His breathing was ragged, he was just barely hanging on, holding back what was evident. "Ahhh..

God!... Cal! I …. I Ahhh!"

He slid his hand down between them, to Calleigh's core. Using his thumb, he rubbed her sensitive spot in circles now, increasing with her rhythm. She began to move with urgency now up and down, while his thumb rubbed her and his hardness drove deep inside her.

She began to shake above him and he held her with his left hand. His eyes watching hers again reach her third explosion. This time though, he was going with her, he knew, there was no holding back.

He struggled to keep control as he took her breast in his mouth and licked her swollen nipple. His finger still working on her sweet spot, she began riding him up and down now, building steadily. She moaned loudly now thrashing, her movements becoming erratic, as she was almost there.

She began to slide on him now, back and forth; he held her ass tight and pushed up, deeply into her. He felt her legs clenched around his, as she shuddered and cried out. "Hor….atio!…. Yes!…yes!.. Ahhhh!... Ohhh Myy .. GOD! "

Her moans and cries as she found her release pushed him over the edge. The feeling of her exploding all around him made him crazy and he thrusts even harder now. He felt it rising up in him now, raging with an unstoppable force. She hung onto him shaking, her breathing ragged as she let go completely, calling his name repeatedly and trembling in his arms. "Hora..tio!... Ho...ratio!... Hora...tio!

His moans now turning to urgent grunts, as he felt her muscles tighten all around him and close tightly. She gripped his shoulders, digging in and cried out in pleasure, as wave after wave washed over her. He held her close and gripped her hips as he thrusts back in, burying himself deeply. He felt her wetness and body heat all around him, he felt her tightness surrounding him.

She contracted around him and clamped down as her body violently quivered and shook. His jaw clenched down and his eyes slammed shut, his body tensed. He growled out her name, and with one last thrust, he exploded deep inside of her, holding onto her hips tightly. "Ca-Cal! Uhhhh!...Ahhhh!...UGHHHHHHHH!..."

His head reared back, his hands slid up and around and were flat on her back with his palms open, he was holding her safely as her body arched back. He was overwhelmed feeling her contract over and over, all around him. She collapsed against him, his heartbeat pounding, her body shaking. The two of them covered with a sheer sheen of sweat.

His arms wrapped around her and pulled her in tightly against him. His hand slipping into her hair and caressing it, holding her close to his chest. He could feel her heartbeat pounding against his chest and her body shaking on his. They both held onto one another, feeling each others closeness, feeling complete now. Their breathing slowly returning to normal, as their bodies calmed and cooled.

His hands caressed her back as she rested her head on his shoulder, her breast felt so warm against him, he thought. She lifted her head near his ear and spoke in an uneven breath.

"I… I can't... move…" She said softly. Her body still trembling and her voice shaky.

He lifted her face to his now and looked her in the eyes. Her hair was tousled, her eyes were glassy and her face was flushed. Her breathing still uneven. He smiled, thinking, how delectable she looked, and then went on to tell her so.

"You are so beautiful and enticing." His face twitch. "That was……"

"Incredible." She heavily breathed the word and finished for him with a shy smile.

"Incredible.. Yes." He nodded and gave her his authentic Horatio smile.

She lifted her arms now and draped them around his neck, blushing now. She looked down. His fingers lifted her chin up.

"Look at me, please. You're amazing, and beautiful and…" She looked away again, resting her head on his shoulder now.

He tilted his head to her wondering why she was embarrassed. She had no reason to be. She tried to move again and her legs shook around him uncontrollably now.

"Oh my..." She moaned softly with her head resting on his shoulder.

He held her and turned his head, looking into her eyes. "You .. ok?"

"Um-hmm… I think. My legs won't stop shaking." She said with a hit of laughter in her voice.

"Mmm, I can tell. Ok sweetheart, hold on to my neck,… you ready?"

"No wait... What are you-" She began to ask him as he lifted her up with him and now carried her to the bedroom. He felt her tremble in his arms again and just wanted to hold her so close, never letting go now.

"You're not supposed to do anything strenuous, Horatio. Put me down, I can walk—"

He chuckled holding her. "Calleigh, this, is not strenuous, you weight close to nothing, trust me sweetheart."

She looked at him and blushed crimson red now. "Horatio..."

He smiled. "Ok, beautiful, here you go."

He gently laid her on the bed and pulled the sheets up, covering her. She smiled to him now and quickly stretched out in the bed, yawning. He just smiled watching her stretch like a cat, he thought. She snuggled her head into her pillow now and gave Horatio a huge smile.

His eyebrows rose up to her. Then she patted The bed with her hand, calling to him. He answered her with a tender tilt of his head.

"Lay with me?" She asked him in the softest voice. She smiled at him and her eyes were glistening. He smiled back at her and nodded.

He didn't hesitate a second as he climbed in and got under the sheets with her. He pulled her close to him and inhaled pure Calleigh. With his face in her hair, he inhaled deeply. He spooned with her and he softly caressed her hair.

She stretched again in his arms. "Mmm,... I feel so..."

"Relaxed." He said, finishing for her, pulling her closer into him.

She chuckled at him knowing. "Um-Hmm, exactly. I'm sorry I couldn't wait any longer-"

He chuckled. "Hmm, not half as sorry as I would have been, if I did wait any longer."

Now she laughed and he pulled her even closer. She turned around toward him and they laid face to face.

"By the way Calleigh, we um… both couldn't… wait."

"Um-hmm." She was caressing his chest with her fingertips. Her eyes sparkled half open at him and she smiled.

"Close your eyes and get some sleep, ok sweetheart?"

"Mmm, ok…" She said, snuggling into his chest now.

He moved in closer with her, as she draped her arm across his chest and wrapped her leg around his. He shook his head, laughing to himself now. That leg is going to be a problem, he thought. He caressed her face and hair until she fell asleep in his arms. He watched her sleep and slowly drifted off himself.

A little while later his eyes quickly opened, he thought he heard his cell phone chirp. He concentrated, listening now for it. It chirped again and he knew. She moved on him suddenly, her leg moving over his, and her arm wrapping around his upper chest. She slid herself more on top of him, but did not wake. He took a small breath and closed his eyes, loving the feeling of her bodies heat against his. Feeling her warmth all over him. She easily overwhelmed him, even in her sleep. She made him feel so,... good. Too good he thought,.. no great, she made him feel great.

The phone chirp again and he turned his head gently to see her. He slowly moved to the left, trying to slip out from under her without waking her. She mumbled something and rolled over now away from him.

He smiled and covered her more with the sheet as he slipped out from them. He gently got up from the bed and walked over to see her. Her hair was sprawled onto the pillow and her arm was tucked under her head. Her leg shifted and came out just a little from under the sheet. He looked at her and then her leg as he licked his lips and reached for the sheet covering her again. He turned and walked out of the bedroom now.

He picked up his phone and opened it. 1 message received. He hit send and found out it was Timmy. He dialed Timmy now and spoke with him.

"Hello?" A young voice answered.

"Timmy, it's Horatio..."

"Hey Horatio, were you sleeping? I'm sorry if I woke you, I know you need to rest and get better."

"No Timmy, it's ok. So we... on for tomorrow young man?"

"Yeah!... I mean... yes, if... you're ok, Horatio. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I'm feeling... great, Timmy." Horatio looked to the bedroom and smiled, thinking about her. "Ok, so tomorrow it is then. How's 10 am sound to you?"

"Sounds good to me! You going to bring me to the lab maybe, show me around?'

"Hmm, not exactly, tomorrow would not be a good day for that, but I'll show you around on another day, ok?"

"Ok, so, I'll get to see Calleigh then too, right? I mean when you bring me there."

Horatio chuckled now. "Yes... you'll get to see Calleigh, I'll make sure of it."

"Cool! Thanks Horatio!" Timmy was excited.

"Timmy, you want me to pick you up?"

"No, I'll meet you, if that's ok?"

"Yes, it's fine. You um, you have swimming trunks?"

"Of course I do, this is Miami, Horatio. We going swimming?"

"Yes, so bring your trunks with you, ok?"

"Ok, cool, I love the beach. I'm a good swimmer, so you better look out."

"Well, is that a fact? We'll just have to see about that, won't we now."

"Oh, you'll see plenty. I can swim circles around you."

"Hmm, your on pal. So I'll see you tomorrow then. Call me if you want to be picked up, ok?"

"Ok, Horatio! I'll see you tomorrow, thanks!"

Timmy hung up his phone and jumped over and landed on the couch, with a "Oomph!" Talking to himself now. Yes! This is so cool, I can't wait.' He smiled.

Horatio closed his phone with a huge grin now and nodded his head. This was going to be interesting.

He looked around now, thinking about her, he wanted to let her sleep. He knew she had a bad day with her father and didn't sleep much last night. He went into the kitchen and cleaned things up.

He couldn't stop thinking about her. Her smile, her tenderness, her smell... her body, he closed his eyes thinking about it all.

He wanted to surprise her with an idea he had before they both had to go back to work. He was thinking how to go about it and make sure she didn't suspect anything. He smiled now, thinking he would have to make arrangements and buy a couple of things for her. He smiled again as he thought about setting her up, she wouldn't have a clue. Hmm, this is going to be fun, she would be very surprise, he thought now.

Tomorrow after his time with Timmy, he would have to make a trip to a very special store for her. He could set up dinner plans and surprise her after. They would have their time together, just like they both wanted. He wanted to make Calleigh's wish come true.

He started preparing. He went back to the bedroom and checked on her, she was out cold. He was tempted to get back under those sheets with her warm body. He smiled thinking how very beautiful she was and he backed out slowly, leaving the door cracked.

He flipped on her PC and went online. First he found the store he needed to go to and it was close by too, so that would work out great. Then he opened his phone and walked into the kitchen. Just in case she woke up, he didn't want her to hear. He called a couple of places and set things up. With a little luck, he could make her wish come true.

Calleigh woke a little while later to find him sitting in front of her watching her sleep. She smiled and laid her head back down now facing him, looking at him and smiling.

He reached his hand to her face and caressed it with his fingers.

She noticed something about his eyes, sincerity... love, what ever it was she thought it was beautiful how they glowed now.

His voice soothed her, low and smooth. "Sleep well?"

She smiled. "Mmm,... never better handsome."

"Good, I'm glad, I was hoping you did."

"After that, this morning,... you had doubt?" She giggled and looked away, embarrassed.

"Hmm, you do have a point, beautiful." He smiled at her and his eyes glowed even more.

She spoke softly now, "Horatio... what is it? Your looking at me... strangely."

He smiled now and nodded. "Mmm, Yes I am." His voice low and gritty. "You um,.. you.. captivate me, and I can't help it, I..I love looking at you and being with you, and feeling you and,.. everything about you." His blue eyes intense on hers.

"Horatio...?" She smiled and pulled on his hand, making him come closer.

He sat on the side of the bed next to her. She took his hand and kissed it. She gave him a huge smile now with her beautiful green eyes.

"I love everything about you too, I have all these years and now,

I'm just so happy I can finally tell you about it."

"Mmm, So, tell me more." The words came out seductively as his eyes search hers.

She chuckled at the rumble in his voice. "Ok, what do you want to know?" His voice affecting her already.

She caressed his fingers and hand with hers.

"How long?" He watched her examine his hand and fingers.

"Right after I met you." She smiled and looked back up at him.

The corner of his eyes crinkled, "What did you-"

"Well, first, I was instantly attracted to you. You are... incredibly sexy. Your eyes, I loved you're eyes... they're beautiful, honest and true. You're very...Masculine and you emanate power and authority. Your charismatic and your smart, plus you love your job. Everything about you handsome." She sheepishly looked down with a very red face.

He looked down shly and smiled. "Mmm."

She left him speechless and knew he was embarresed, so was she. "Ok, so, you already spoiled me with breakfast, and I need to get out of bed today."

"Why's that?"

"I'm taking my dad to a meeting tonight."

His brows furrowed and he tilted his head to her. "When did this come about?"

Well, I had a nice talk with him yesterday and he said yes. It's just the first step, we've been here before already. I always keep hoping though." She smiled.

Horatio tilted his head to her and smiled. "Never... give up hope. Hope is everything. I'm glad your going with him, he's lucky to have you. So is this, everyday meetings or just a few a week?"

"Well right now he's starting light, so tonight and then Tuesday. Next week we'll add another day. One day at a time, right?" She gave him a dazzling smile.

"That's right, beautiful." He caressed her face and helped her to sit up.

"Ok, I really have to get ready, I have to pick him up by 7pm."

"Ok, you get ready and I'll make you some coffee, ok?"

"Mmm, you're the best." She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.

She pulled back and his hand slid smoothly into her hair and he pulled her back to his lips and kissed her deeply. Her eyes slowly closed as his mouth opened against hers, his tongue dipped into her mouth and brushed against hers. She felt his warm breath and velvety softness on her lips and tongue, she angled her mouth and deepened the kiss. A soft moan escaping as his hand slid down to the small of her back and he began to lay her back down.

She quickly broke the kiss now and place both her hands on his chest, "No-no, don't start this, I can't resist you, and I know you know that already." She said with an uneven breath.

His eyebrows went up and he chuckled. "Sorry, I couldn't resist those lips. Ok, I'm up, go ahead... get ready. By the way, tomorrow night,... you're all mine." He said in a deep growl.

She gave him a long stare, with her beautiful green eyes. "Hmm, I thought I was all yours, everyday?"

"Mmm, that's right, you are. He chuckled. "Ok, tomorrow night, dinner, 6pm. I'll pick you up."

"Where are we going?"

"Hmm, somewhere very nice."

"Oh my lord, Horatio, any place you take me is very nice."

"Well hopefully this will be too, Just trust me. Go get ready now, before I kiss you again."

"I'm going..." She laughed.

Calleigh took a shower and got ready. Horatio walked her out to the hummer and they said goodbye, with a long soft kiss.

"I'll call you later, Horatio."

"I'll be waiting."

Calleigh drove away and Horatio watched her and then left, they both were all smiles.

They spoke that night and Calleigh told Horatio that things went well at the meeting. He was happy for her and her dad. But Horatio, couldn't wait for the next day and dinner.

"I'll miss you tonight, handsome."

"Mmm, well I promise to make it up to you tomorrow, ok sweetheart?"

"Ok, I'm looking forward to it."

"Ok, I'll say goodnight, so you can get some well deserved sleep."

"Goodnight Horatio, and thank you for a wonderful morning and breakfast, Um, among other things." She laughed.

"Goodnight, strawberries, cream and, sweet Calleigh. I'll call you tomorrow sweetheart. Sleep with the angels."

They hung up now and both went to bed thinking of the other. Morning came quick as Horatio opened his eyes and felt an empty place next to him. He sat up, looking over now, remembering. He smiled and reached for his cell, pressing a key.

A groggy voice answered. "Umm, Du..quesne.."

"Hey beautiful... I miss you."

"Umm," She sighed. "I... miss you too. What are you doing up so early?"

"It's late, after 7:oo now. Besides, I missed you and needed to hear that morning raspy voice that I love."

"Ummm, really... So tell me just how much did you miss me?"

"Mmm, plenty, trust me and I... I plan on making it all up to you tonight."

"Do you now handsome? And how would that be?"

"No-no, no hints. You're the CSI... you figure it out."

"Ooh.. I love a challenge, your on!"

Horatio laughed. "I'll bet. Ok, I just wanted to let you know, I'm meeting Timmy today."

"Oh that's great Horatio, I'm sure he's very happy about that. I hope things go well. Listen just so you know I told my dad I would stop by a little later and check on him."

"Ok. So um, we're all set for tonight then?"

"Yup. I don't want to be nosy but how dressy is this place?"

"It's somewhat.. dressy" He thought about that one.

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure what I was wearing. So I'll talk to you later."

"Mmm, yes you will... Yes you will." His voice seductive again.

"Horatio, if you feel tired later, don't worry about dinner, ok?"

"Calleigh, I'm fine and nothing is stopping our dinner tonight, ok sweetheart?"

"Ok, ... ok. I can't wait. I'll see you later."

"Ok, see you later, sweetheart."

He closed the phone and took in a deep breath. He relaxed for a moment before getting up. He washed up and got ready, quickly changing into a pair of Jogging pants and tee shirt. It was a beautiful morning and he felt like going for a relaxing run. He smiled thinking about her as he pulled the door closed behind him.

* * *

TBC... 

It's getting hot in here.. And.. It's going to get hotter! LOL

Please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Calleigh went to see her dad a little while later. She needed a break from him and took an unexpected turn over to Horatio's. She saw the hummer and smiled walking to his door. She rang the bell and waited. There was no answer. She was going to use the key but decided to walk around and check the back first.

She walked around to the beach side and saw two figures in the shallow water. She could swear one of them was Horatio. She placed her hand above her eyes blocking out the glaring sun. She moved more off to the side now, near a clock and a bit closer. Her eyes strained against the sun before she saw his red hair, but who was that with him she thought.

She smiled, as Horatio shoved him backwards down into an incoming wave. She nodded her head and realized it was Timmy, she forgot for a moment they would be together, besides the fact he was pulling up his shorts. She chuckled as he pointed to Horatio now and began adjusting his shorts again, she could hear laughter. The moment Horatio turned around he ran full force and tackled him from behind, down into the water.

Calleigh's eyes went wide and she watched in shock for a moment as they both came up now, adjusting their shorts. They were laughing and coughing at the same time. Horatio put his hand up to Timmy and bent, resting his hands on both knees a moment, catching his breath. Timmy ran at him again, and this time Horatio bent and flipped him right over his side and into the water.

Timmy was just getting himself up when Horatio grabbed his arm and shoved him down again and again. Timmy finally gave up exhausted and Horatio was quite happy about it, as he was just about ready to fall down himself.

They both slowly came out of the water and Timmy flung himself onto the blanket. Horatio watched him and shook his head, placing both hands on his hips. Timmy laughed and threw Horatio's towel at him, as he laid back with his I pod blasting now in his ears.

Horatio dried himself off with the towel when a sudden feeling approached and tugged at him. His guard went up and he slowly looked around, feeling something, his gut letting him know something was up. He shielded his eyes with his hand, helping to block out the glare and scanned with his eyes. His vision cleared and plain as day, there she was.

He would recognize that body from a mile away. He smiled and raised his hand up, letting her know he saw her. She smiled, knowing he would always know when she was around. He looked down to Timmy and gestured, touching his ear. Timmy lowered the music as Horatio told him he would be right back, and then began to walk to her, hoping everything was ok.

She watched as he came towards her, his feet kicking the sand. His trucks were navy blue with white stitching. The waists band was white on one side and red on the other, with a drawstring in the middle, she knew the designer quickly. Tommy Hilfiger, she already knew he had great taste and this was no surprise.

They hung low on his hips and his happy trail was in plain view, she quickly bit on her bottom lip, thinking about yesterday and breakfast. Now hoping dinner would be that much fun, her eyes traveled the length of his lean fit body and muscular legs.

He stood before her now looking sinfully delicious. Six feet of pure male and muscle, she thought, in nothing but shorts. His physical appearance undoing her now as a surge of heat built in her... And it was not from the scorching sun.

With that thought she gave him a bombshell smile. He smiled at her and looked down, shyly. His hands held onto the towel around his neck now.

Her eyes wouldn't stay fixed on his and wandered down his delicious body, she felt a familiar tingle and then pure desire for him. She wet her dry lips now and tried to get control. 'Stop it Calleigh, you're in a public place' she told herself, her eyes slid back up to his.

"Hey, I just missed you and was stopping by to say hi." She looked down then back up at him, a bit flustered now.

His eyes came up to hers and he turned and looked back to Timmy. He stood in front of her and pulled her to inot him for a deep wet kiss.

She didn't expect that and all her weight went forward right into him hard, both her hands thumped on his bare chest.

He spread his fingers into her hair as his tongue probed her sweet mouth. She was completely overwhelmed by him and began kissing him even harder. He broke the kiss as they both needed to breathe.

He looked back again quickly to see where Timmy was. When he turned his head back to her, she covered his lips this time, taking the kiss deep and passionate, arousing him. She felt like cupid just shot her in the ass with an arrow full of deep desire. She tried to collect her thoughts, as she felt him grow against her now.

She broke the kiss now and backed away from him with a smirk. She was wet from him and his trunks. He smiled knowing he wet her, he did it on purpose.

She ran her fingers through his hair, smiling. 'Oh good god... heaven help me... please! she thought to herself. This man seemed to get hotter and sexier, each time she saw him.

He pulled her from her haze. "Ok, if we keep this up, I umm, I'm going to have a bigger problem than I have right now." He looked down.

"You started this, not me; I just came to say hi."

"HI…." He smiled and deepened his voice. Pure seductive lust in his voice now slaughtering her senses.

She laughed and told him Timmy was up. He quickly turned to him and waved, letting him see only himself. He blocked Calleigh.

"You um.. You look umm.." A small growl escaped his throat. "Ravishing."

He was having the same problem she was. Overcome with desire for her as her scent and soft skin teased him more. His eyes wandered down and stopped on her Cleavage. He licked his lips, as a delicious desire of pleasure curled all the way down to his toes.

He wanted to take her inside and pounce right now, that tee shirt she wore was very revealing.

She smiled and looked passed him now. "You better get back before he gets curious. Besides it looks to me like you need to umm… go cool off." Her eyes went low on his body and she blushed.

"Mmm. Yes. I know, I'll umm,… I'll call you later…ok?" He gave her his gorgeous smiled and a deep chuckle, looking down again.

She wanted to jump his bones right there. His body and that smile were reeking havoc on her senses, she stifled a groan.

"That's fine, Horatio… Go. You better go!... He's coming this way."

"Ok, I'm going… Umm,… bye."

He quickly turned back to her and kissed her lips. He turned and headed for Timmy quickly, getting the boy's attention.

"So how fast do you run?"

"I'm pretty quick-"

"Really? Let's see…."

Horatio took off down the beach running into the water, Timmy was a bit behind him, yelling…. "HEY... NOT... FAIR!"

Calleigh smiled brightly as she saw Horatio dive head first into the water and Timmy right after him. She smiled walking away, thinking, she would need a cold shower now.

She took in the fresh air and smiled happily. What a treat to see Horatio this way, happy and almost carefree. She thought, she would love to lay on the beach with Him and enjoy the sun. Then she realized, they both probably wouldn't last that long together on a beach half naked. She smiled and chuckled, she would have to talk to him about it. She drove home thinking of him and all the things in her life she wanted to share with him.

Horatio took Timmy for a late lunch and dropped him off at home. He had a good time with him and really began to like him very much. Timmy opened up a little more and Horatio knew enough not to push. It was a very difficult and delicate situation. He had to have a talk with his dad, it had to be done, and he wished it didn't. He knew all to well what he would be dealing with, but he still had hope, maybe he was wrong. Time would tell.

He made a few stops now and picked some things up for Calleigh. He also made a very important stop somewhere else and brought in everything, setting it all up. He smiled very happy now and couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she saw it all. It would all be worth it, he knew and was pleased. Just a few odds and ends now and he could go home take a shower get dressed and pick her up. Both his eyebrows went up in thought and he grinned.

Horatio arrived at Calleigh's house. In his hand was a single red rose. He got out of the hummer and walked to her front door. He has on a black suit and a button down navy blue silk shirt. He looks immaculate. He pauses for a moment and rings her bell. He's waiting and hoping for the night to go well, hoping for no interruptions this time.

She opened the door slowly now and greeted him with a bombshell smile. He took one look at her and swallowed hard. Her hair was up and her neck and shoulders were bare to his eyes. His hand came up and he presented her with a single red rose.

"This is for you, beautiful. One single red rose, symbolic of purity and loveliness. This is a sign of my love for you." His voice smooth and seductive, she could have fainted.

He leaned in and kisses her cheek softly, her scent now going through him, she smells wonderful, he thought, closing his eyes. He wanted to take her right now, right here. He took a small breath and pushed his lustful thoughts away now, watching her.

She held onto the rose, bringing it to her nose and smelling it. A rose is a sign of his love', she thinks of his words, his voice, so smooth and sexy.

He smells incredible and she instantly feels her body tingle at his scent. Her eyes began to roam up and down his body. He looks down as he sees her checking him out, with a shy grin. She reaches out and takes his hand.

"Well are you coming in, or do you plan on standing there the whole night?"

He was thinking, now if he did go in, they may never make it back out and to dinner.

She smiled and pulled him in. She closed the door and now leaned against it, her hand still stretched onto the handle. His appearance undoing her now.

She met his eyes and saw him now scanning and checking her out up and down. His eyes stopped for a moment on certain places and her smile grew more. A low groan escaped from the back of his throat, of his approval. A stirring beginning in his groin as his jaw set now. She smiled, knowing he liked what he saw.

She had on a black spaghetti strap dress that was cut way above the knees. He noticed how thin the straps were and wondered how easy it would be to slide them right off. She had open toe high heels on with thin straps securing them around her ankle. He swallowed and wondered what it would be like to slowly take them off her one at a time, kissing and caressing her toes and ankles the whole time.

He shook his thoughts, but quickly went back to her dress. Now he imagined what it would be like to simply watch the dress slide down, off her shoulders and down her sexy body. He imagined what was under that dress, as another groan escaped and his eyes moved back up to meet hers. His imagination assaulting him now...

She leaned still against the door, just staring at him. He shifted his stance and placed his hands on his hips, questioning her eyes now.

"You look… Beautiful." His voice soft and husky, sending quivers throughout her body, his eyes so sincere .

He licked his lips as he moved forward toward her. His eyes never leaving hers, as he took the rose from her hand now. She reached up to his neck and with her fingers slowly began to unbutton his shirt.

"Handsome, we have to make it three instead of two, unbuttoned. I hope you don't mind?" She slipped her fingers around the button and unhooked it. Lightly brushing against his chest.

His answer was a low rumble in his throat, "Mmm, I believe a woman should have... anything she wants." He wiggled his eyebrows to her.

She smiled at him now and looked down. He moved even closer now as he leaned one arm above her on the door, still holding the rose.

His eyes looking deeply into hers now, as he ever so softly, slid the rose along her collarbone and chest. She closed her eyes as she felt the light soft caress of it and her heart skip a beat. The heat rising in her already as his voice and feather light touches were undoing her.

Dinner reservations were not looking to good right now. He moved the rose up to her neck and softly blew in her ear, his breath giving her chills now. He saw her tremble and knew she was just as far gone as he was. As the bulge in his pants was reaching out to her now. He softly traced the rose along her collarbone again and this time followed up with his soft lips. She moaned so softly to him, the feelings he was causing in her were heavenly. She bit down on her bottom lip as his lips gave her feather light caresses along her shoulder and up her neck now. Her eyes still closed engrossed in his ministrations, feeling every touch and every kiss he gave to her.

She felt a soft whisper of breath on her lips now and opened her eyes. Their eyes locked and he lingered right in front of her lips, he slowly parted his lips slightly, moving forward now to claim hers. She moaned softly into his mouth as he took her top lip in between his. She took his bottom lip in between hers, the kiss was soft and electrifying.

Slowly now he backed off, taking a breath in, remembering dinner. In a husky voice and uneven breath he said, "Calleigh... we need.. To stop now or—"

"Or we never will?" She smiled at him as she took a breath and leaned her head back against the door.

"Mm-hmm." He nodded catching his breath.

"Ok-ok. Let me grab my bag." She turned and went to the table and picked it up.

He clenched his jaw holding himself back, her bare neck, and back calling to him. She gave him a quick kiss and he handed her the rose.

She smiled and blushed now, with a laugh. "Give a girl a rose and you never know what's gonna happen, huh?"

"Mmm, isn't that the truth." His thoughts reeling now, she had no clue about the rose, the other rose he had for her." He grinned.

He put his arm out to her and walked her to the car, opening the door for her and closing it. He shook his head walking around to get in, trying to clear his haze. Being this close to her and her scent completely making him lose his train of thought. Maybe dinner will be quick, he thought to himself now getting in with a grin.

"What's so funny?" She asked, seeing his grin.

He chuckled. "We can't seem to get out of the house once... we're in it."

She giggled and laughed. He watched her and drank her in, all of her, every ounce of beauty right there in front of him now. She took his breath away and made he feel things he never felt before.

He would make sure he showed her just how much she meant to him. He would make sure he gave her a wonderful night. He started the engine and pulled away, she looked at him curious.

"So... Where are we going, handsome?"

He smiled at her quickly but kept his eyes on the road. "You'll see when we get there."

"You're not gonna tell me now?"

"Uh-uh. It's a surprise and I don't want to ruin it. You're just gonna have to wait sweetheart. By the way, you um,... You mean, you didn't figure it out yet? CSI Duquesne, you may be slipping." He chuckled and shook his head to her.

She laughed and shook her head at him. "You do seem to have that effect on me, Horatio. When you come down to firearms I can't seem..." She cut herself short and laughed. She realized what she was saying to him.

He smiled now at her and nodded, "You can't seem to what?"

"Forget it, I'm not saying another word." She giggled.

"Oh yes you are. I'll make sure to get it out of you later, Duquesne."

"Really? And um, how do you plan on doing that, lieutenant?"

"Wait and watch, I promise you... you're gonna find out soon enough."

"Ok, that's about enough, I can't take anymore. Where are you taking me?"

"Mmm, sorry, my lips are sealed." His voice seduced her again and again.

She looked around now and could see the lights from the Setai. The most expensive and most beautiful hotel in Miami. Only actors and very wealthy people stood there to be pampered. It was well known for its restaurant and spa, among other things. She thought for a moment now, 'Naaa, were not going there.' And then he made a turn and pulled in, pulling right up in front. She turned and looked at him in shock.

"Horatio,... this is,... this is... You can't be serious, this is—

" She looked out the window in shock. Her eyes were wide now.

"It's ok, relax Calleigh, its fine."

"No, it's not. I can't let you—"

"You can't? Well, we have a problem then, because these gentlemen want to park the car and are waiting for us to get out, ok?" He pointed to the valet.

"Umm... Horatio... I um..."

He gave her a smile. "C'mon beautiful."

He opened his door and got out, handing the key and a tip to the valet. He walked around to get her door but one of the doormen opened it already. He nodded to him and moved in to take her hand in his, helping her out. Her face was beat red, he knew she was in shock and embarrassed. He lightly touched his forehead unsure, hoping that later's surprise would be ok with her.

Two doormen now opened the doors for the hotel as they walked in together, arm in arm. Everyone's head turned just to get a look at her, she lit up the room, and he knew it. He felt great being with her, proud as they walked through the hotel and were escorted to a private dinning area. An older gentleman walked over and took control, he nodded to Horatio.

"Senor Caine, your table. Will this be sufficient." He pulled out a chair for Calleigh and waited for her to sit and pushed it in.

Horatio sat down now. "Thank you Fernando, this will be fine." He nodded back to him but kept a close eye on Calleigh.

"Senorita, I am Fernando and will be your maitre'd for,.. Tonight.

Anything you would like, please do not hesitate to ask me."

Calleigh smiled at Horatio and looked back at Fernando. "Thank you very much."

Their view from the table was beautiful, they could look out and see the sun setting over the ocean. The beach, the sand and the city lights all from here. Calleigh was amazed she was here. Fernando nodded to Horatio and walked away.

Calleigh just stared at him in shock now, but her smile said it all. She whispered very low to him now and leaned in. "You're crazy!"

"Mmm, Yes... for you sweetheart, I am."

She shook her head and looked around now sitting back and relaxing a bit. Candlelight, soft relaxing music, cascading water fountains, and a beautiful view of the ocean. It seemed so beautiful and peaceful, she made a silent wish to stay here forever.

She now noticed the two roses in the center of the table, she tilted her head wondering now. One white and one Red, the same as when he made her breakfast the other morning. Everything was perfect and she couldn't believe she was here with him, now.

"It's absolutely beautiful here, Horatio. Have you been here before?"

"No, never. I did hear the chef is excellent though. So, what do you feel like tonight?" He saw her recognize the roses and hoped she would not ask, not yet anyway.

"Oh my, I can't believe we're here, you and me, together, here." She smiled and tilted her head to him with sincerity.

"Believe it, beautiful, because we are. He smiled back at her and reached for her hand, holding it in his across the table.

"You are amazing, Horatio. I don't know what to say, you make me feel like... like a princess."

She gave him a huge smiled and got what she expected. His dazzling smile, but he looked down, shyly. She got to see his authentic Horatio smile and his eyes returned to hers a moment later.

"Good, because that's how you deserve to be treated, beautiful. You're my princess, and don't forget that." His eyes were soft and sincere on hers.

Tears welled in her eyes now and he saw it. "Calleigh?" He held her hand tighter. "Sweetheart, it's alright." He spoke low, in almost a whisper.

"I know,.. It's just... you just... Oh Horatio, you completely overwhelmed me with all this, I'm sorry. I didn't expect this, I mean you didn't have to go through all this trouble for me."

A huge smile grew on his face now, as he knew that already. This was his Calleigh, he knew it didn't matter where they were, as long as they were together. He smiled to her and caressed her hand with his.

"It was no trouble and just so we're clear, I would go to the ends of the earth, for you. You mean the world to me, Calleigh." He tilted his head to her. "Now, please, I want you to relax and enjoy yourself, ok? Let me use your line. Promise me?"

Her smile grew bigger and she nodded. "Yes... I promise. How could I not, look at this place and better yet, look who I'm with!" She blushed and looked down.

"Mmm, that's better. Now I think... this will help relax you some."

She looked at him curiously now. Fernando came over with a bottle of Dom Perignon rose champagne. He poured some in Horatio's glass and handed it to him. Horatio tasted it and swallowed. He nodded his head now.

"Senor will this do? It is the rose you asked for, the best in the house."

"Yes, it will, thank you." Horatio said.

Calleigh's smile grew more now remembering his words about the rose.

Fernando poured some into Calleigh's glass and then Horatio's. He placed the bottle in a holder near the side of the table and walked away.

Horatio picked up his glass and leaned it towards her, his blue eyes showing nothing but love.

"Too many more Wee– Nights with you, beautiful." He slipped up, but caught himself quickly. Calleigh smiled and wondered what he was going to say, but quickly let it go, being so happy now.

"To... everyday I get to spend with you and every moment we have together." She touched his glass and they both took a sip.

He was now overwhelmed by her words and the look in her eyes. Her sincerity and her love. He sat quietly for a moment and devoured this beautiful woman in front of him completely.

"This is absolutely delicious. What's is this?"

"Mmm, rose champagne." He smiled, but she caught him quickly now.

"I think your leaving out the Dom Perignon part, handsome." She smiled and he chuckled at her.

His eyes narrowed on her, "Just enjoy yourself, ok? I really want you to enjoy yourself and relax."

She smiled at him again and nodded. "When did you plan this anyway?"

He chuckled. I said to enjoy yourself, not play detective. No more questions now, ok?"

She smiled. "Mmm, ok... I'll just have to ask you later." She laughed a bit, quietly looking around, and drank some more.

God how he loved her, just her laugh was undoing him and seeing her like this, so happy. His heart was full of light now, her light coming from within her, embedding itself in him. He couldn't wait to be alone with her and show her what she meant to him.

The ate and enjoyed their delicious dinner, they drank and shared in each others thoughts. The food was absolutely scrumptious, they had an appetizer each and then dinner. Calleigh passed up desert and coffee, saving room.

"So did you enjoy yourself?" His voice so soothing to her ears.

"Oh my... you have to ask me that, you can't tell just by looking at me?"

"You sure you wouldn't like dessert or some espresso?"

"Horatio, I'm fine, really, thank you so much."

"Ok, if you say so."

"Excuse me a moment, I'm going to... powder my nose." She chuckled to him. He stood up immediately and Fernando was quickly at Calleigh's side.

"Senorita, may I show you the way?"

She smiled back at Horatio and blushed turning to Fernando. She chuckled, "Please do, thank you." She followed him now as Horatio watched her disappear from view.

He nodded to Fernando who came over to him.

"Is everything to your likening, sir?"

"Everything is perfect, Fernando."

"Very good, sir."

"So we're all set?"

"Yes, everything is taking care of sir."

"Thank you very much, Fernando."

Horatio handed him a folded bill and Fernando handed him a gold card.

He put it in his jacket pocket and Calleigh walking back now saw, and thought that was strange. Then she wondered where the dinner bill was, she didn't see it and didn't see him sign anything. She smiled coming back to the table now. He nodded to her and smiled.

"Would you like another drink before we go?"

"No, thank you." She smiled to him.

He reached for her hand now and intertwined their fingers, he tilted his head to her and smiled, he took a breath. "I umm... I um, want to show you something before we go, alright?" His nerves kicked in and he hoped she would be ok with this.

She nodded and smiled. "Um-hmm." She had on a huge smile and he soaked her up.

Fernando led them down a beautiful walkway, with candles lit all down the path. He stood off to the side now and pressed the elevator button. The doors opened and Horatio led Calleigh in.

"Senor, senorita, please enjoy the view."

The doors closed and Calleigh looked at Horatio now curious. "It's beautiful inside, I can't imagine what it's like from the outside." She just thought he was taking her to see the view, he innocently went along with it.

"Mmm, you're about to find out."

Horatio hit the PH key and the elevator moved going up. He caught a quick furrow of her brows and turned her to him, not giving her a moment to think. He held her close and gave her a feather light kiss as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. He let her go out first as he reached into his pocket for the gold card.

She stood there looking around for a moment, confused. The only thing there was a suite named, "UNITY" She said out loud, and turned to look at him.

She chuckled. "I think we hit the wrong button, handsome. Maybe that delicious champagne, is working on us, huh?" She moved closer to him and hugged him.

He smiled now, looking down at his hand and the gold card in it. He looked back up at her with a grin. "Actually, we didn't."

He walked up to the double doors and slipped the gold card in. She just watched him as it beeped and the light turned green. Horatio now held the door open for her. She looked at him with question, not a clue... did she have.

"C'mon beautiful, let me show you something." He reached for her, taking her hand and leading her in. She raised her eyebrows and walked in slowly to the center of the room. Her eyes grew wider and wider, it was absolutely beautiful here. Candles were lit all around and there were beautiful floral arrangements. All were roses, red and white, her eyebrows went up.

A spiral staircase leading up. A long white couch near the wall and two single long relaxing lounge chairs near the window. She walked forward to the sliding glass doors and saw the balcony, she turned a bit to her right and saw steps leading down.

He closed the door quietly now and stood back, letting her take it all in. This was just the first floor, he thought, with a smile, as he took her beautiful form in. A moment passed and realization hit her, she turned to him still unsure. There were candles lit everywhere and the scent of vanilla filled the room and her senses now. She moved to the four steps and walked down, feeling him close by, she froze now, her eyes wide.

There was the most beautiful king-size, four-post canopy bed, with drapes tied and hanging. Rose pedals, red and white, were spread all over the bed and on the floor. As her eyes came back up she focused on a familiar looking champagne bottle in a holder near the bed. She tilted her head reading the label. Dom Perignon rose champagne.'

Her eyes went wide as realization hit her hard now. There were two side tables with a small vase that had a big beautiful yellow rose in each. Candles lit on each side, soft soothing music started playing. She was in shock now and ready to spin around, but felt hands suddenly upon her from behind, caressing her shoulders and arms softly.

She took in a deep breath and he felt her tense, he moved closer to her body, still from behind. His lips caressed the bare back of her neck and shoulders, as his hands slid around her waist holding her close, swaying her to the music. Her hands covered his and she closed her eyes and rested her head back on him, as she was beginning to get entranced by him and all of this.

She still could not believe this, and she opened her eyes, feeling him on her and spoke.

"Horatio?"

"Mmm." He continued to give her caressing kisses all over her back, neck, and shoulders.

"Horatio?... This is... this is not... You didn't—"

"Mmm... Yes this is,.. And yes... I did." He said kissing her neck and back.

"But you,.. You said... dinner... you...sa..id--Ooooh" Her eyes closed to his ministrations again and now she began to feel overwhelming desire for him.

She turned to him now and he smiled at her. "I wanted to make your wish come true. I'm hoping to do that this weekend, beautiful."

"WEEKEND?... Horatio this place—"

He cut her off as his lips covered hers now. He kissed her gently, lovingly. "Ssh, relax, that's all you need to do, ok? Can you do that for me?" He asked her kissing her lips so softly, over and over.

She was in heaven she thought. She also thought she would come apart at any moment if he kept this up, and then,... forget about relaxing all together.

She answered him now. "Yes, I can... do that for you." She smiled at him as her arms coiled around his neck and she kissed him passionately.

He backed off and looked her in the eyes, "I couldn't wait to be alone with you." He voice a low rumble.

"Horatio, are we really here... an alone... just the two of us?"

"Yes, we really are, alone... Just you and I." He smiled, "How about some champagne?"

She smiled at him and nodded yes. "Mmm, sounds great."

"Coming right up."

He walked over to the chilled bottle and poured two glasses full.

She walked over to the long beautiful windows right near the bed and looked out at the most beautiful view she had ever seen.

"It's so beautiful here, I can't believe this is happening."

"Mmm, it's happening and no interruptions either, beautiful." He smiled and handed her the glass. "Mmm, to a wonderful weekend with you, I wish to give you everything."

She blushed and smiled. "I already have everything. I have you."

He kissed her softly and backed off, taking her glass and putting them both down on the side table. He walked right back up to her and kissed her deeply.

Knowing he had all the time in the world now to be with her, to show her his love, to take his time. He traced his fingers across her bare shoulders and over the thin straps of her dress. He backed away from her more and placed his hands on his hips, devouring her with only his eyes now.

"Mmm.." A low moan came from his throat. "Exquisite."

She looked down embarrassed, but then watched him take another step back and lick his lips.

That action almost made her scream, she felt pure hot lust now for this man.

Then his eyes came back up to meet hers again and he moved in closer. The warmth in his eyes took her breath away, heat coursed through her. He kissed her deeply again and a soft moan came from Calleigh's lips and vibrated onto his. She burned and ached for him now.

He moved behind her now and again began kissing and caressing her neck and ears. Calleigh's head moved more to the left giving him better access. She felt him close his lips around the nape of her neck and moaned again now. She was beginning to feel very impatient as he slowly caressed and explored her body. Her breathing increased and he felt her shift to turn, but he stopped her.

He pulled her in gently now, close to him, holding her in his arms from behind. One hand slid down from her waist to her hip and then bare thigh. He softly caressed her thigh, coming back up now and under her dress.

She moaned feeling his hand caress her and tease her even more. "Oh.. Horatio."

She felt him against her, his need pressing into her from behind, both his hands now slid down her sides and to her hips, he bent and caressed her lower legs as well, coming all the way back up. His head dropped down into her neck and his lips closed on her skin, he growled crushing himself against her. "Mmmmm"

He turned her around and gazed deep into her beautiful green eyes. He saw her longing, her desire and now kissed her again, deeply. His hands cupped her face as his soft lips opened against hers, his tongue slid in, warm, and wet on hers. The kiss was searing as her senses spun and she melted into him becoming lost in sensation. He pulled back again now and Calleigh let out a soft whimper as he broke the kiss once more.

She tried to control her breathing, which at the moment was very difficult to do.

He took a step back again and his eyes narrowed, he hungrily took in the length of her bare legs and gorgeous body with a long caress of his eyes. His eyes slid back up slowly to meet hers, they sparkled full of lust.

She looked at him and innocently licked her lips.

One of his eyebrows went up as his eyes followed her tongue as she wet her lips. He lifted his eyes back to hers, he clenched his jaw, and a low growl came as his eyes blazed with passion for her now.

She took a breath in as her heart pounded against her chest, forgetting everything but him and those vivid blue eyes, looking right through her.

He stepped forward again and his lustful look gave her a shiver, she thought she would die right there and right now. He kept his eyes on hers as he slowly traced his fingers, sliding along her shoulders. He curled one hand up to her silky hair and slipped the rod that was holding her hair up, and in place, out. All in one smooth motion so gently and so easy.

Her silky soft hair came tumbling down, falling along her bare shoulders in one long swoop. He slid his fingers in her hair now and cupped her head, bringing her into him, kissing her so softly, she was ready to lose it by now, she was slowly falling apart.

Her breath caught as his hands worked so gently and smoothly on her hair. His fingers now traced over her shoulders again, and he softly kissed his way along to the straps, he slid the straps off her shoulders slowly with his fingers.

Calleigh close her eyes to the exquisite sensations he was causing in her, as her dress slowly slid down her curvy figure to a puddle on the floor.

He took a step back and treasures her body for a moment, Drinking her in, licking his lips again and now clenching his jaw. His breathing was uneven as his eyes roamed up and down her curves hungrily. His arousal pushing against his zipper now, threatening to rip the seam. He could hardly control and contain himself right now, but he still wanted to take his time. He fought the demon, and drank in the angel in front of him.

Her hair was draped around her shoulders now, with a few strands coming down on each side of her face. Her face soft, her lips moist and swollen from their kisses. He noticed the slight heaving of her chest and the unconscious biting on her bottom lip. Her neck was bare and tempted him all night long. She had on a strapless black laced scallop bra and a matching thong. Her legs looked smooth and sexy, silkily skin going right down to her toes. He put his hand out to her now, helping her step out of the dress.

He kissed her again the moment she was clear, her body shook with anticipation. She was caught completely off guard as he began to devour her, not letting up for a moment now. She kissed him back and felt his body with her roaming hands. Her hands trying to slide off his jacket. Her fingers went to his shirt buttons, but she suddenly felt him laying her back. Her eyes opened wide, she was in shock, and she didn't even know how she got over to the bed. He laid her back gently, cupping one hand behind her head as he kissed her deeply.

He got up now and stood before her, watching her, caressing her whole body with his eyes. He bent down on one knee and lifted her leg onto his shoulder. Her head came up from the bed seeing him, as his head turned and his lips began caressing her leg from the ankle up.

She bit on her lower lip and gasped in need as she felt heat build in her center. She yearned for his touch, as moan after moan escaped her lips now. "Oh...Ooh..."

His breathing was increasing with each caress he gave to her. He opened the strap on her shoe and slipped it off. Kissing and caressing her ankle and foot the whole time.

She thought she would gush soon if he kept this up. He turned and lifted her other leg, giving it the same attention, with kisses and caresses, slipping her shoe off her.

Slowly she felt his hands slide up smoothly to her thighs and then she felt his lips and warm breath, caressing up her legs. She closed her eyes in pleasure as her excitement grew. She moaned and lifted her head to see him as he slipped off his jacket and rose up.

He stood right between her legs and began to undress. She moved to help him, but he stopped her. Placing one hand on her soft stomach, she closed her eyes feeling him on her, so close, so close. "Oohh"

She watched him now as his eyes stood down on hers and his fingers began to unbutton his shirt. His arousal clearly pushing to be released, and she wanted to reach down and release it right now.

She watched as he slowly let his shirt slip off smoothly down his arm to the floor. She bit down on her bottom lip again watching him, wanting him so badly now.

He saw her watching him and knew that look. Lustful, hungry, wanton green eyes, full of hot desire. She wanted him just as bad as he wanted her right now. He felt it too, building in him, as he moved forward again leaning down over her, softly kissing her stomach up.

She moaned now in need. "Hor..atio.. Ahhh."

He leaned down into her, moving up her body and pressed himself down against her, making sure she felt his need to. His arms went under hers and she caught a look from him.

"Move up with me." He said, in a very low husky voice, as he began kissing her again. Moving her body under his, as he scooted her up all the way on the bed now. His legs were between hers, as he kissed her neck and chest slowly, making sure to caress every inch of her. "Oh...Oooh...My.."

"Mmm, yes... Uhh!" He grounded himself into her. "I want you... so bad." He answered her between caresses.

He steady himself on his knees and gently removed her bra, kissing and licking all around her chest. He teased her as he kissed everywhere, except where she wanted it most. He kissed lower down to her beautiful stomach now.

He loved when she tensed under his lips, he would kiss it again and see her stomach muscles tighten and then come off and see her relax. He moved up again now and quickly dropped his head down to her breast, as his mouth latched onto one nipple.

She gasped and moaned, finally feeling him on her, around her. "Ahhhh... Ohhhh..." Her hands went directly into his hair and she held onto him in ecstasy.

He kissed his way over to her other breast and took proper care of it, making sure not to neglect it. He also was making her call out to him now. His tongue licked her breast softly as his lips suckled and his hands caressed them. "Ho...ratio...Oh..My..Ahh...Oooo."

"Yes... love... yes...Mmm ... relax yourself."

"Hor...atio... I ... I ..." She was panting he realized. She was close already. He wanted to relax her and tried to find a way now. He wanted this to last even though his mind screamed to take her now.

He lifted up to her mouth now and kissed her softly. "Turn over for me." He whispered near her ear and kissed her neck again.

He lifted a moment and she turn over onto her stomach. It took him a second to gather up all his control not to ravage her right there. Rose pedals were spread out on her body, the scent was intoxicating mixed with hers.

He moved back between her legs and took a breath in. He leaned down on top of her and traced her spine with his tongue, moving slowly down her body. He kissed her neck, shoulders and back, grinding himself into her. He slid down moving lower, feeling her soft smooth skin against him. He licked at the curve in her lower back and she wiggled and lifted up a bit as she tensed and moaned.

He took this moment to slide one hand around and under her, cupping her breast. He softly caressed it as he kissed her lower back with his lips. He let out another growl of need. "Uhh, you ...are.. so... beautiful."

He slid lower on her as his hands slid back around and down her back. He caressed her butt with his hands and fingertips, sliding them to her hips and back. He softly kissed her hips and worked his way to her derrière, placing the softest kisses she had ever felt.

Her core tightened and she lifted off the bed and tensed under him, his warm breath and lips had her writhing with need.

He backed off a bit as he kneeled again between her legs and slid both his hands softly up her back. His hands slowly began working on her tense muscles, starting from the shoulders down. He softly rubbed and slid his hands and fingers down on her. He felt her sink into the bed and finally relax.

She moaned in pleasure again. "Ahhhh... Ohhhh.. what... are... you..." Her eyes closed feeling his strong hands work the knots out of her shoulders and back now. His thumbs working in small circles on the lower part of her back.

"Mmm, relaxing... you." He answered her in a deep smooth tone, working his hands on her. "You... have a complaint?"

"Oh... God-No... Ahhh... no..no Ooooh.. no.. complaints ... here."

"Mmmm... good, because... I don't plan on stopping anytime soon beautiful."

His hands slid lower again to her derrière, he used his fingertips softly caressing. She quickly tensed and lifted up under his hands. He watched as she tighten up on him and relaxed again with a bit of a shiver now.

He leaned down close to her and whispered. "Relax, just... close your eyes, and... relax Calleigh." His voice so thick and seductive, she thought. And the way he said her name made her shiver and shake with need.

She wanted to scream now, how could she relax with that voice and those hands and lips and his smell... she let out an unexpected moan. "Ahhhh."

"Mmm, I think I know a way... to relax you. Roll over for me." He whispered.

His hands moved onto her hips as she turn and moved one leg away from him. She was laying on her back now again covered with rose pedals. He gave her a sly smile and lifted her left leg back where he wanted it, kissing her at the knee and softly placing it back down.

He was now sitting up again between her legs. He slid both his hands from her ankles all the way up to her hips, removing the rose pedals. He bent now and slowly kissed her thigh, moving to her inner thigh.

Her leg shook and he held onto it softly, caressing it. "Hor...a..tio... Ahhhh... Oh.. my..."

"Oh.. yes.. Mmm..."

He slid up her thigh and kissed softly all around, making sure to travel over her underwear. Her legs moved and he lifted his head to her, meeting her eyes. She watched him lick his lips right in front of her and she let her head fall back onto the pillow with a needy moan, she was crazy with desire for him.

He moaned to her now. "Mmm... just relax.. for me now... "

She moaned back her answer, "Unnn... Huhhhh..." Her breathing becoming quick now.

She felt his warm breath upon her and bit down on her lip, her hands immediately reaching for his head and hair now. She closed her eyes as she felt him cover her with his warm mouth, right over her underwear. She bent one leg up squirming and his arm went under her thigh and around, holding it gently. His fingers sliding on her thigh as he kissed and caressed her through her underwear.

"OHhh...God!" She moaned.

He let out a low growl as he sat up and slid her underwear off her, discarding them without a care. Looking down at her now, as he let his hands slid from her stomach down. Seeing just how great her need was, he quickly lowered himself again and covered her with his now hot mouth.

"Oh!...Oh-my!... GOD!. Ho..Ra...T..io!..." She shook under him and thrashed around, her hands moving through and hanging onto his hair.

He tighten his hold on her as he slipped his other arm around her other thigh. His lips covered her as he worked his tongue, softly and slowly in circles. She was so built up already from him that it only took moments before she exploded.

She cried out as flashes of lights went off behind her closed eyelids. She felt dizzy and lightheaded as wave after wave hit her. "Ho... Ho!... Ra! ...tio! ...OH!. MY... Ahhhh... GOD!...Ahhhhhhhh!" She screamed with her release. Her heart banging against her chest and her head feeling woozie.

He held on as she writhed and thrashed under him, in his arms. She shook and moaned her pleasure to him. Feeling her release, feeling somewhat calmer now, but exhausted. He moved his lips off her and gave her soothing kisses on her thighs, letting her calm down and catch her breath. His grip loosened as he slid his hands off her legs now.

He groaned sitting back up and looked at her, licking his lips. She lifted her head feeling him, feeling his hands began to caress her again. She moved to sit up. His hands quickly went to her shoulders, holding her, stopping her.

She whimpered to him. "Please...just.. just...let me kiss...you. Touch... you... I need...you." Her breathing was uneven and her face was flushed. She looked so beautiful at this moment, he thought.

He let go and moved closer to her, as she kissed him deeply, her tongue licking his lips and probing his mouth. He moaned now as he felt her fingers caress and slide through his chest hair, over his shoulders and across his nipples. She broke the kiss and went straight for his chest, kissing and licking his nipples. "Uhhh"

Now he was losing control as this beautiful woman devoured him. His head went back and his breathing increased. He leaned back on both hands, letting her ravage his neck and chest with kisses and licks.

She followed and moved forward as she pushed into him more, kissing lower, making him lay back. "Uh.. Cal.. Ohh.."

He was quickly losing control of all rational thinking as her lips softly kissed down the length of him, right to his navel. Her hands worked quickly on his belt and zipper, she slid her hand against his hardness, and he gasped. "AHHhh."

She pulled on his pants and shorts together. He sat up again and reached into her hair pulling her to him for a searing kiss. Her hand rubbed him now through his pants as he groaned to her.

"Uhh! ...Cal... Uhh!"

He lifted himself up and now kissed her deeply, leaning his weight into her, wrapping one arm around her as he laid her back down gently. His other hand slid his pants and shorts completely off now.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, sliding her hands slowly down his ribcage and back. Caressing him softly with her hands and fingers now, she slid lower, calling to him, pulling him into her.

The kiss broke as they looked into each others eyes trying to breathe. Slowly he shifted against her as her hands softly rested on his backside, caressing him. His breath was uneven, just like hers. He slowly slid his hard length deeply into her hot core. He didn't move now and stood buried deeply in her moist heat. They both cried out in pleasure now.

Their eyes stood locked on one another, as he saw her bit down on her lip, and she saw him clenched his jaw. Her hands squeezed his backside, pulling him in more. She felt him adjust and lean on her more, as his stomach came down and was now laying against hers. He moved slowly in and out, as he tangled his right hand in her hair, caressing her.

She leaned her head back more into his hand and he took her invitation instantly as he moved in to lick her bare neck and throat. She moaned as his tongue softly skimmed up her neck.

"OooH...AH..AHhh...Ohhh...oh God..."

"Mmm, you... taste... wonderful...and feel... Uhhh!" He started to work up a steady rhythm as he pushed into her deeper, moaning his pleasure to her. "Yes... Uhh...Uhh...Uhhh..." His breathing labored now with each thrust.

She lifted her legs around his hips and rubbed them against his skin. His head went up and he moaned, closing his eyes, trying to focus, trying to contain it.

He took a breath and she felt him go even deeper now, pushing her down into the bed. His body slapping up against hers with each thrust he gave her. She bit down feeling herself near, trying to hold off, trying to wait for him. He saw her. He saw her holding back and slowed himself down. "Hor..atio...I..I ..Ohhhh..."

His breathing was erratic as he tried to answer her. "Uhh!...Yes...es... ye.s... Cal...Uhh!."

He felt her tense all around him and felt himself tighten with irrefutable certainty. She had him encased and covered with her heat. He lowered his mouth to hers now and began kissing her. They were both unable to hold the kiss and he slowed himself down even more. Making sure to kiss her thoroughly, she was about ready to implode, and now, so was he.

He caressed her hair and face, leaning on both elbows, as he leaned more of his weight against her stomach. His chest rested lightly against hers and he felt her warm soft breast sliding against his skin. Moving slowly above her and keeping their bodies together, he gave her soft kisses on her lips and face. Looking deep into her eyes now, seeing her love, her need, she was so close, as she reached her head up to kiss him back.

He felt her fingers slide down his back and suddenly dig into his butt cheeks as he felt her tense all around him. Her whole body tensed and tightened under him now, as her legs clenched against his hips. He saw her expressions, her eyes and her face showed excitement and rapture. She broke the kiss as her mouth opened against his and she moaned and panted. He watched as her face flushed as she closed her eyes and tried to breathe.

He moved slow but deeply now, she grabbed him tighter, wrapping her arms around his chest and back. She was ready, he was sure of it. He kissed her deeply and then broke off, breathing heavy now with need. He lifted up on his hands but keep their lower bodies connected, feeling her against his stomach as he tired to breathe.

As he tried to speak to her in his broken, husky tone, "With... me... Uhh! Cal.leigh... Uhhh!... with me...Ahh...Now! Now!... UGHHHHHHHHH!

He groaned and grunted just as she cried out and moaned. Both exploding in ecstasy at the same time.

"YES! Oooh!...Ahhh!... Yes!... yes! Horat..io! AHHHhhhhhhhhh!

They exploded together, moaning and grunting to one another, hanging on, riding their waves of pleasure. They both felt incredible now. She hugged him tightly to her body, as she shook under him uncontrollably.

He covered her with his body, feeling her warmth and her quivers all over him. His body tensed and jerked still, and he lowered his lips to hers, kissing her softly.

She kissed him and moaned so softly, still hanging onto his back. He felt her stomach moving under him as she tried to catch her breath. Her body began to calm as he felt her hands loosen their grip and slide up to caress his face.

He kissed her again and shifted his weight off to her side, She whimpered to him, feeling him withdraw from her, and losing the contact they just had. She moved closer to him again and he covered her with his arms.

Their breathing slowly calming now as she faced him laying in his arms. His arm reached and pulled the sheet over them both. She shook again in his arms and he smiled to her. She sighed her pleasure to him, as tears welled in her eyes now. Her hand caressed his cheek and she moved forward to kiss him softly.

He saw her eyes and kissed her back, he felt wetness on his face now. He broke the kiss to see tears falling down her cheeks. He looked at her worried, but she spoke to him.

"I... I Love You, Horatio Caine. I love you...so very much."

He smiled to her and wiped her tears with his thumbs. He cupped her face in his hands, kissing her back.

"And I love you, beautiful. You are... an incredible woman and I'am lucky to have your love and affection."

He kissed her gently as she lowered her head down leaning more on him and his chest now. She stretched against him, smiling now, wrapping her arm and leg around his. Red and white rose pedals everywhere on their bodies.

She sighed. "Umm, That was so..."

"Intense?" He said.

"Um, yes...that's a good word to use. We really need to stop finishing each others sentences."

"Mmm, why's that beautiful, I love doing that with you."

"Well, that's a good enough reason for me. Forget I said it, ok?"

"Mmm, ok." His voice thick with a small rumble.

She played with the rose pedals on his chest, thinking now. "Horatio, I love the roses. Red and white are my favorite colors too."

"Mmm, are they now. Did you know that a red and white rose together signify... UNITY?"

"Oh my god... the name of the suite... Unity." She was amazed with this man and his thoughtfulness. He was truly a romantic and she was elated. "That's right, you had the red and white rose at my place.

"That's right beautiful, Unity... just like us." He gave her a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Just like us." She repeated happily. "Ok, so then... what do the yellow ones mean?"

"Mmmm... guess?" He chuckled.

"Oh, c'mon... tell me.. please..." She hugged him tightly.

"Ok-ok, Yellow signify, friendship... and falling in love."

She lifted up and looked him in the eyes. "That's beautiful Horatio. You are amazing and I love you, so much."

He wrapped his arm around her and she laid her head down again.

"Well if you think about it, beautiful... we started out as friends... then fell in love. Although I fell a long time ago. He chuckled.

"AH, so he does talk." She chuckled. "Tell me when?"

He chuckled, "Right after I met you. I knew, but job conflict... Until now."

She gave a soft sigh, "Mmmm, thank god."

He started to caress her hair and face as she laid half on top of him. Her breathing calmed and he felt her warm breath on him become even. He held her for a while and Calleigh dozed off in no time. He slipped out from under her gently, not wanting to wake her. He now took a moment to arrange a few things for her.

He walked into the huge bathroom and took one of the terrycloth robes off and slipped it on. He grabbed the other for her and brought it over to the bed, laying it there with slippers for her.

He picked up their cloths and hung them up, he came back over to the bed watching her sleep peacefully. There was a couch facing the bed, so he could see her. He could also see the ocean out the long glass windows, he watched as the waves crashed on the shore. She stirred and opened her eyes to see him. She sat up quickly and looked around.

"I'm not dreaming, right? I mean, I had plenty of dreams, but they were never this... good!" She smiled at him.

"He chuckled. "You'll have to tell me about them one day, sweetheart." He reached his hand to caress her face.

"Well there you go. You never answer me back in my dreams, and I never really felt you touch me... so,... this is real."

He got up now and sat beside her on the bed, bending down to give her a soft kiss. "Let me show you how real it is. C'mon, I have a few things to show you, and then... you'll know just how real this is." His eyebrows went up to her and he smiled.

He reached for her robe and held it up in front of the bed, being a complete gentleman. At her feet were a pair of white terrycloth slippers. She gave him one of her bombshell smiles now as he wrapped the robe around her and brought her close for a hug.

Realization hit her and she backed up. "Oh my god... I have no cloths with me."

He smiled at her now. "Not another word. Just come with me." He led her into another room with a closet that had two white doors.

"How big is this place anyway?" She looked at him.

"Go ahead... open it." He leaned on the wall, watching her.

"Huh?..." She looked at him dumbfounded.

"Open the doors."

She furrowed her brows to him and walked forward and opened the closet. Her eyes went wide as she saw cloths on hangers and shoes and sandals, and even a big sun hat. She stood there looking in shock. She turned to him now, her mouth open but nothing coming out.

"You have plenty of cloths now... see." He said with a huge grin."

She turned again to look in the closet, "I- I can't believe you-"

She cocked her head to one side and came out with a two piece bikini on a hanger. She turned to him again now laughing, "This is a bit skimpy, don't you think?"

He smiled at her and nodded. "Mmmm... I... definitely do."

Now his thoughts to himself were, it's for my eyes only.' Calleigh has no idea about the private pool upstairs. He smiled thinking about it.

"Ok, make me a promise that you won't go upstairs without me?"

"Why? What's up stairs?" She was very curious and excited now looking through all the beautiful things he bought for her.

"Promise me?" He said with a stern voice.

She turned back to him. "Ok, I promise you, I won't." She smiled.

"Thank You. Now, c'mon I have to show you around." He reached out his hand to her and she closed the closet and took it.

He led her to the bathroom and let her walk in first.

Her eyes instantly went wide, seeing just how big it was. "Oh my lord, this is a bathroom?" She turned to look at him.

He leaned on the double vanity and nodded to her. "Mmm-hmm."

She walked further in to see the shower stall, it was huge. It took up one whole side of the room. She moved closer to see a bunch of buttons and wondered what they were for. He saw her examining things now.

"Go ahead, press one of them."

She turned and looked at him, "Anyone, you mean?"

"Anyone you want, beautiful." He smiled to her, as she tilted her head to him with an excited grin.

"Ok, how about... this one." She smiled and pushed it in and the lights inside the shower stall came on. She watched as they went low to a soothing blue. She laughed and feeling brave now pressed another in. The water turned on and dropped like rain from the ceiling down into the shower, throughout the whole stall. Her mouth remained open now.

"I can't wait to take a shower, I've never seen anything like this."

He chuckled. "There are a lot more buttons to press."

"Ok-ok, I'm pressing..." She giggled and it melted him in place.

To see her so happy like this was... wonderful, he thought. Now moving slowly behind her as she pressed button after button.

Steam started to fill the stall first. Then the water jets went on, shooting out of all three walls. She pressed another button and the rain like drops changed to a light mist and then changed to a full flow of water, like a waterfall. She turned and looked at him amazed now.

He leaned past her and pressed the top left button. Soft music started to play, he then moved closer to her and pressed the bottom left button and all the lights in the bathroom went out, except the soft blue light coming from the shower stall.

She laughed to him now. "You hit the wrong button, handsome."

He deeply laughed back, "Oh no I didn't, beautiful." He backed her up against the wall and kissed her softly. The blue light tracing their silhouettes.

"Mmm... did you set me up?" She asked with a hit of laughter.

"Mm-hmm, I'm guilty... I did." He said kissing her ear and neck softly.

"It's getting hot... Ooohh... in here..." She moaned as his lips caressed her.

"Mm-hmm... it certainly is, it... certainly is..." He kissed her fully on the mouth now, holding her face in both hands.

Her hands began to undo his robe and kiss his chest. He pushed another button and the lights came on and the shower went off.

"Uh-oh... what happened?" She asked worried.

"I pushed the button." He chuckled. "If I didn't... we may not have made it out of here tonight."

"Well, have you seen this place? What's wrong with that?"

"The night would be over a lot sooner than I want it to be. Trust me, ok?"

"Ok, you know I trust you. Oh, you know it." She gave him a wicked smile.

He laughed and kissed her again quickly. He walked over to the sink and waited for her. She leaned against the wall and shook her head at him.

"Now what, handsome?"

"C'mon...and I'll show you." He took her hand and led her back out.

He led her over to the elevator and pressed the button. He looked at her and saw her eyes go wide again.

She looked up at him, "Umm, where are we going... we're both in robes?"

"Do you trust me?" His voice smooth as silk she thought, closing her eyes to it.

TBC...

Feeling... HOT, HOT, HOT! LOL


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, pure fluff here. This is your warning! HOT HOT HOT!

I hope you guys like it. I hope you enjoy it... I did!

The first few chapters are Heaven and the rest will be Hell, trust me! LOL

The next part of the story will deal with Ray and the Feds. Remember the title... First Heaven and then comes Hell!

* * *

"Do you trust me?" His voice smooth as silk, she thought closing her eyes to it. 

"Um-Hmm, I do." She smiled up at him and the doors opened. He led her in and pressed PH2. The doors closed and she smiled.

He tilted his head at her in question. "What is it?"

"You just... your- this was just so unexpected.. and I never thought—"

The doors opened and her mouth dropped open too now. She saw a huge marble Jacuzzi in the center of the room. Candles lit all around it and rose peddles on the floor and in the water. She gasped and covered her mouth in shock.

"Oh, my god, Horatio...I-I can't...believe all this..."

"It's for you, beautiful."

He held her hand as she walked over and checked everything out. He wanted her to be happy and have her wish, and now she would, he grinned.

"Oh my god, is that..." Her mouth opened and her eyes went wide.

She walked over to a big basket filled with bath and body work items. Everytihng in it was warm vanilla sugar, her scent, just like she used. There were body sprays, creams, lotions, powders, soaps and even tablets for the bath. She turned to him and hugged him so tight, she squeezed him and he laughed deeply.

He chuckled, "Ok-ok... so... you like it then?"

Her eyes went wide and her arms wrapped around his neck. "LIKE IT? ... Horatio, I love everything! Everything you did, and thought of, and shared with me. Most of all... I love you... just you." She leaned up and gave him a searing kiss, as his arms wrapped around her waist and held her close.

"Mmmm... those lips..." He groaned.

She chuckled and looked away. Her eyes opened wide once again as she looked out the window and could see Miami's city lights. The view was breathtaking and the fruit and champagne were looking very good to her too now.

She turned to him and smiled; "Now I know why you denied me... our shower together."

"Mm-hmm."

He walked over to the Jacuzzi and pressed a button, the water started moving. He ran his hand through it, checking the tempeture. He walked over to the wall panel and pressed a few buttons in again. Soft music began to play and the lights in the room went dim and yellow. The candles all around the Jacuzzi lit the area beautifully. Now the city lights were clear as the room darkened.

He walked over to the basket and took out a few bath tablets, dropping them in the water. He ran his hand through the water again. There were two chaise lounge chairs and a small round table, now covered with a tray of fruit and a bottle of champagne.

Horatio walked over to the table and poured two glasses full and handed her one now. He touched her glass with his and said, "To helping you... relax tonight."

She blushed and smiled brightly. She couldn't look at him now, she was completely embarrassed. He knew as she turned red and looked away, remaining quiet.

"Sit down with me, the waters still cold." He gave her a tender tilt of his head.

He sat down in the chaise lounge and she sat next to him and crossed her legs at the knees. Her robe sliding off her legs and showing her smooth skin to him. He drank some of the champagne and she reached for a strawberry. He moved the glass away from his lips and watched her.

"Sorry, they don't carry... cool whip... but why don't you try this."

He took the strawberry from her and dipped it in the champagne, letting it drip off into his glass. She smiled at him now again, embarrassed for the moment. "Mmm, open up..." He said, grinning to her.

She leaned to him and he held the strawberry as she took a small bite, closing her eyes, savoring the taste. "Mmm, that is delicious..." She said surprised, as she opened her mouth for him again and closed her eyes, this time waiting. He softly slipped his tongue in and kissed her deeply instead. Tasting the strawberry and champagne mixture himself now. He groaned tasting her and chuckled when he was done. She was very surprised as she looked at him still waiting for the other half of the strawberry.

"Mmm, you're right, that was delicious." He said, eating the other half himself now and chasing it down with a mouthful of champagne.

Her eyes narrowed on him and she moved in and kissed him softly, running her tongue over his lips, teasingly. A low growl slipped from his mouth as he tried to capture her tongue and failed. She backed off from the kiss now laughing and giggling to him. She was playing hard to get and he knew it.

"Payback handsome, for eating my half. Now, I am willing to cooperate for you, if... you play nice." She got up from the chair and handed him her glass.

He looked at her questioningly; until he saw her hands undo the knot on her robe. The room was dark but there was enough light for Calleigh to see one of his eyebrows go up. She smiled at him and slowly let her robe slip off, down her body to the floor.

She saw his grin quickly fade as he swallowed hard and feasted his eyes on her beautiful body. He blinked a couple of times, now gapping at her. Her sexy curves making him ache already.

"Like what you see?" She purred to him with a wicked smile.

"Mmmm." He moaned deeply and nodded. He reached for another strawberry, trying not to take his eyes off her. However, she moved and he turned back quickly as she stepped up to him.

She already had a plan in mind as she walked over to the chaise and straddled him, her body completely naked now. He groaned as he held onto the two glasses, but really wanted to hold onto her. She leaned in and kissed him softly, pulling back as he tried to deepen the kiss. She teased him again as she reached to his robe tie and undid the knot, opening it out and to the sides.

He groaned now as he felt her warm soft skin settle down on him, his arousal laid right up against her belly. She smiled and kissed him again as he held the two glasses off to each side. He had to get rid of these now he thought, but Calleigh had a different idea. She reached for another strawberry and settled down on his lap again.

She smiled at him as she moved his hand with one of his glasses in front of her and dipped the strawberry in it. She smiled wickedly now as he held the glass close to the strawberry, so it didn't drip. She bit half into the strawberry and moved to his lips to share the other half with him. As he bit into the strawberry it dripped down all over his chest. She raised her eyebrows to him now and took a glass from him, drinking some more champagne.

He downed what was left in his glass and put it down; both his hands were free now. She handed him her glass again and as he went to put it down he felt her lips and tongue quickly move upon his chest. She licked the champagne mixture off him, traveling down his chest. He let out a gasp... and his head sank back, "Ahhhh." She smiled hearing him moan.

He was barely holding it together seeing her like this. Her beauty amazing him as she shifted and adjusted her position. He curled one hand into her hair and pulled her to him for a passionate kiss. He kissed her and captured her tongue now between his lips, rolling it, tasting her and the champagne together. His hands moved to her waist and he softly slid up and caressed her breast, pulling her to him more, taking one and then the other into his mouth. She arched on him and felt his hardness right up against her. Her hands held onto the top of the chaise as he devoured her breast with his mouth and tongue. Soft moans rolling off her lips. "Oooh...Oh...Ummm..."

She wanted to impale herself on him, but lowered her mouth back to his for another hungry kiss. She roamed lower to his neck and then chest, sliding down his delicious body to his now engorged arousal. She took him all in, deeply and unexpectedly. She felt him tense and heard him gasp out his shock. "Uhhhh!"

She felt his hands slide into her silky hair as she moved up and down, slowly on his hard length. "Uhhh! Cal!..."

"Mmmm..." She moaned to him. "See what happens... when you.. Play nice." Her warm mouth covered him again fully and his head fell back into the chair with a growl now coming from his throat. "Ughh!"

He felt himself building quickly as she took all of him and then licked just the tip, teasingly. He took a much needed breath and then let it out, closing his eyes, reminding himself to breathe now. She teased him just licking it for a bit, she heard the growl and went deep again. He tensed hard now and groaned lifting to her mouth. "Ahhh! Uhhh!"

He clenched his jaw and shut his eyes as she tightened her lips around him, moving slowly now, up and down on him. "Ahhh! Cal...leigh!" He grunted and lifted her head up with both his hands, kissing her deeply, probing her mouth, and tasting her tongue.

He could take no more and completely caught her off guard as he quickly lifted her up in his arms and turned her, laying her down on the chaise now, reversing their positions. She lied on top of his robe.

She was in complete shock at the speed and ease he just moved them both at. She gaped at him with wide eyes. He slid right up her body to her breast and suckled to his hearts delight. He lifted his head up to her and said, with a mouthful, "I plan... on... playing very...nice now." His voice so husky and low as it flowed through her. She wanted him right now.

He lifted up and reached for her glass of champagne. He took a sip and she lifted her head, as he let her also take just a sip, making sure he spilled it on her. He smiled at her now and poured more onto her slowly, first onto one breast and then the other. His eyes traveled with the liquid down her beautiful chest and he did it again, only this time he was ready. She almost screamed to him feeling it run down across her breast and over her nipples right into his waiting mouth. "HORA...TIO! Ahhhh!"

"Mmm, yes... I'm ... playing nice... see." His voice working on her senses again, as his tone made her close her eyes. Deep and low with just a hint of a rumble.

He slid lower and kissed his way to her stomach and filled her navel up now. Pouring just a bit onto her stomach, making sure to lap it all up with his tongue. He dipped his tongue into her navel and licked. She arched her back right up, grabbing onto his hair and head.

She moaned, "Pleas...e... Alright...Alrig..ht...I...Yo..u. ...Just... Stop... AHH!"

"Mmmm... you are... absolutely... de..licious..." He moaned to her and licked and kissed her some more now, holding her with his hands on her waist. "I... could. do... this..all... night.. to ...you. Mmmm..."

She couldn't take anymore and her body was screaming for him to touch her where it ached now. He poured more on her stomach and licked at it again. She tried to move on him, but he was ready and held onto her with both hands. She let out a shriek now and he finally let up a bit.

"Y...OU...Win!... Plea...se...Pl..ease! ...I! ...I ..give...up!... OH!... Ahhhh!"

He smiled up at her and nodded. He slipped lower and poured the champagne right over her hot center, he wasted no time in lapping it up. She writhed and groaned to him. Uh! Ahhh!...Oh! Ooh!.."

He quickly reached up and held onto her hands now, holding them down as he went to work on her, slipping and sliding his tongue all over her center. He was building her up just like she did to him. She was moaning and groaning her need now to him. "Yes!... Hor..atio!... yes.yes!.. Oh MY..."

He slowed himself down now, his own need affecting him making him move faster and faster, he burned with desire for her, he wanted to be in her, to bring her right to the edge with him. He took a breath in trying to calm himself.

He was still kneeling in front of her and devoured her until she tensed. He stopped and heard her whimper. He almost whimpered too as his control threatened to slip. He let go of her hands but quickly grabbed onto her thighs, pulling her and sliding her right to the edge with him. He leaned down and wrapped his hand around her head lifting her head and mouth right up to his. He kissed her passionately, fully, tongues slipping and sliding. Mouths hungry, opening, and closing over one another.

She felt his hardness slide against her wetness and moaned right into his mouth. Her hands threaded into his hair feeling and caressing, she slid them to his shoulders and pulled him in more. He held himself back, as his mouth sucked on her neck and went back down to her breast. His hands slid down to her rear and now he pulled her closer and into him.

He lifted his mouth again to her and kissed her, shoving his tongue into her warm waiting mouth. His hands pulled on her ass, moving her more into him. She grabbed onto his shoulders hanging on as he finally buried his hardness deep inside of her. She gasped and he groaned, both lost to everything around them now, except each other.

"AHhh.. Horatio!" She cried out to him.

"Uhhh!... Yes...yes..so... warm... Uhhh!" He groaned to her.

He quickly moved one hand to the back of her head, holding her up to him, while the other kneaded and grabbed her ass. He moved slower, hanging onto her and trying to pace himself. She leaned forward and with her lips, latched onto his neck. He felt a surge begin and moved her quickly down, flat on her back as he leaned down and licked her breast. He slid his hands under her legs and held onto both her wrist, trapping her there now. She couldn't move as he began to push with purpose, in and slowly all the way out.

She cried out and he slowed. "Ahhh...I...Yes!..."

"Hang...On... .with...me...Uhhh!."

He let her wrists go and moved in deeper, grinding. He began feeling both her breast now with his hands and fingers, as he encased himself in her completely. He groaned, "Uhh! UHHH!"

He shook his head, trying to get control as a wave of heat hit him hard and he pulled out. His breathing was erratic and her moaned was full of need. She lifted up to him and kissed him hungrily, both trying to catch their breath as their tongues and lips locked once more. He took one look at her body and growled, holding nothing back from her, letting her know how much he wanted her, right now. His hands slid onto her breast and he kissed them softly. He wanted to feel warmth again, to be inside her, but knew that would end it all too soon. He kissed her and in a rough voice said, "Turn over for me..." He reached to the left and pulled Calleigh's robe over, placing it in front of his knees.

She slowly turned onto her stomach now and he licked his lips. His eyes wandered up and down her body, he shook his head in awe. He wanted to pound away on her but held himself back, he shook his head again as he gently pulled her legs down and off the chaise.

She gasped as his hands slid her down to him from behind now. "Wai-itt.. Hor..atio!" She chuckled a bit sliding and he grinned.

He pulled her ass right up against him. She lied on her stomach with both hands flat on the chaise. Her knees were cushioned on the robe and her stomach on the chaise. He moved in right behind her and softly glided his hands up and down her hips and thighs. His fingertips slid along the back of her legs teasing her more, until final he slid them over her back and down to her beautiful ass. He took her whole form in and clenched down hard, wanting to make love to her, but also wanting to give her everything he was holding back right now.

He bent over and gave her soft kisses on her back, all the way up, and slowly all the way down. He pressed himself into her. She felt him against her, so hard now, she wanted him, all of him inside her. She lifted up on her forearms and rocked right back into him, covering him in one fluid motion. He gasped and her head came up and she tensed and bit down moaning, feeling his hardness again inside her, where she wanted him to stay. "Ooooooh...Ohhhhhhhh..." She held onto the sides of the chaise tightly with her hands.

He grabbed onto her waist in surprise and growled taken back a moment, feeling her wetness and warmth covering him suddenly, feeling her move against him, without him moving at all. "Uh...Cal!.."

He leaned down against her back, steadying his hands on the chaise, on each side of her. He pushed in deeply and his head reared up in pure pleasure. He leaned his mouth down to her bare back and kissed and licked her, as he rocked in and out. His breathing immediately went uneven as he felt and heard himself slapping against her ass. He clenched his jaw and thrust into her, deeply now, holding onto her hips. She screamed his name as her head came up and back. "HO...RA...TIO!..."

He lifted her up more and back into him as he undulated into her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and cupped and caressed her breast, holding her to him. His right hand slid down to her center and he began gently rubbing his finger on her needy sensitive spot. She cried out again and he felt her tense. "Ahhhh... I need..."

"I...know...love...I know! UHH!.."

He quickly took his hand off her seeing how ready she was. He leaned her forward again and bent her over the chaise, feeling he could not hold back much more now. Before he moved, there was a loud beep in the room.

Her head shot up and he leaned his body down onto hers, stopping all their movement for the moment. Both breathing ragged.

"Relax...it's... the Jacuzzi... it's ready... that's all..." He said in a dry rough voice, and ragged breathing .

"Oh... my...Hora..tio..." She said breathlessly. "I... think.." She let her body collaspe against the chaise now. "I-"

"Ok-ok, I think we ...can both...use a dip." He slowly pulled out of her, but hugged her leaning down, feeling her body against his. He loved the feeling of lying on top of her like this.

She softly moaned as she felt him withdraw. "I...need you... so bad."

"C'mon beautiful." He lifted up and helped her, making sure to bring the glasses and bottle.

She walked up the stairs and then down, slowly into the bubbling water. "Ooh... this feels, great!"

"Mmm, not a good as—" He started but she cut him off.

"Are you coming?..." She giggled now and leaned her head back against the ledge.

"Oh, yes...I'm coming... I'm coming"

He quickly counter attacked her words with a chuckle. He climbed in and handed her a glass. He took a mouthful and said, "I don't know about you, but I feel awfully dry." He gave her a smile. She noticed how the candles lit his face, she cocked her head thinking, how very beautiful he looked.

"Oh, my mouth is really dry, this is wonderful." She giggled to him again.

He slid over to her and pressed a button on the panel. She jumped and gasped as jets started to run under her, and all around.

"Horatio!" She began to giggle again. Her eyes were glassy and her face was beet red, she was all smiles.

He also now realized she was buzzed. "Sweetheart, are you..."

"Mm-hmm.." She chuckled, Hm-hm... I think.. I am .. maybe...handsome, yes..." She giggled and rested her head against his.

"Ok, maybe I should get you to bed, huh?" He made a move to get up and her hands held onto him.

"Oh... no you don't! ... We are finishing what we started ... Right?" A wild look sparkled in her eyes and she waited for his answer.

He smiled, "Umm, are you sure your-"

"Sure?... Handsome, I've never been surer!" Her eyes went wide and she smiled wickedly.

"Ok, as long as—"

She turned and kissed him deeply. She put her champagne glass down and kissed him again, sliding her tongue all around his lips.

"Mmmm, well I think... you are sure, after all." He said, as her tongue darted around in his mouth.

"Mm-hmm. I'm going to show you... just how sure I am." she grinned.

"Calleigh— "

She cut him off again and moved herself right on top of him. She smiled as she leaned forward and kissed him deeply. She felt his hardness already against her stomach. She reached down and stroked him, with her hand under water.

"Uhh! Calleigh...Wai...UHH!." His eyes closed a moment and his head leaned back, he took a breath in. Calleigh leaned into him and kissed his neck and traveled up to his ear, sucking his earlobe. "Cal...Uhh!" This wasn't going to take long, he thought.

She thrusts her tongue deep into his mouth. A groan welled from deep within his throat, the feel of her full lips on him and her sexual onslaught sent him careening. Her desire propelled him and he quickly disregarded his glass. She had him now.

Horatio in a near frenzy now wrapped one arm tightly around her waist, pulling her closer. He kissed her back deeply as his left hand cupped her breast and he lowered his mouth onto the tip. She gasped and moaned as she lifted herself up and then lowered herself down, plunging right onto his hard length.

He grunted and grabbed her hips tight, hanging onto her. She took in his full length and lifted her mouth back to his, kissing him wildly now.

She arched and broke the kiss with a needy moan. She leaned forward into his ear, wrapping both arms around his neck. She whispered something very bad into his ear, "Oh... you are so hot, I want to..." His eyebrows rose up in surprise. She slid her lips right back to his mouth and kissed him again, hungrily, sliding back and forth on his sex.

He moaned to her now and broke the kiss, slowly sliding down to lave and suckle her nipple. He was so worked up and turned on by her words, and she knew it.

"Yes... that's it... Tell me... Uhh.."

He nipped on her taut nipple and twirled his tongue around the tip, she moaned loudly arching back again, feeling him even deeper inside her. "Hora..tio ... yes! ... please ... Ahhhh!"

She bit down on her lip and his eyes narrowed on her, he studied her expression and features, while listening to her moans. He wanted to learn everything about her, especially what she enjoyed the most. What would please her and give her the most pleasure.

She lifted up and then grinded down onto his hard length. He clenched his jaw tightly and lifted up into her. He watched her bite her lip again as her hands coiled around his neck and she moved herself up and down with him. She felt so hot on him, the feeling of him inside her under the water was riveting.

She moved slow and deliberate above him, as his head leaned back on the ledge in pleasure. His hands caressing her breast and whole body, as she rode him.

She leaned in and gasped, "Oh..my God!. Ahhh!..you are so hard! She leaned and whispered something in his ear again.

He growled to her now. "Mmmm.. like this?"

He asked her, as his hand disappeared under the water. His jaw clenched and his eyes went hungry. Her words, the way she was talking to him was making him crazy. He had to give her the most pleasure he could. Her head lolled back in pleasure as he glided his lips along her skin, sending waves of pleasure through her.

"Ahhh!... Ye–yes! Oh! Oooooh! That...feels—" He pulled her in and covered her mouth with his as he began to thrust up into her hard. His fingers working on her underwater now.

"AHHHH! AHHHH!... Hora...tio!... you're so hard... you're so hot...Ohhh... God!"

"Mmm... yes! yes!..Cal..."

He groaned as she rode him up and down. She picked up his rhythm and now began to move with him, down hard as he pushed up hard. The water around them beginning to spill over the side. She kissed him hard now and he quickly matched her ferocity, kissing and licking all over her neck and ears. She bit on her lip as he thrust up into her deeper. His eyes fixed on hers, studying her moves and moans. His hands grabbed her waist as he leaned in and sucked on her breast, hungrily now, grunting, as he did.

She was coming out of the water and he was having a hard time keeping his mouth on her breast. He sucked quickly and she arched her back, leaning back now as he grabbed her and shoved her back against the stairs, still inside her. He laid her back as he kissed and suckeled on her breasts making her scream again and again. "HOR..ATIO! Oh oh Ohhh... I-I need you..."

"Oh yes!...You're! ...gonna have... me!... Un-huh!... Uhh!... Uhh!" He grunted and groaned his words to her.

He drilled into her now hard and deep. The water was splashing everywhere as he stood in front of her and she wrapped both legs around him. She leaned her head up on the top step and her arms on the one below her. She gave him perfect height, as he was able to stand and thrust right into her. He held onto her legs, pulling her into him as he drove deep into her.

His eyes intense on her, watching her moan and scream to him. Studying her eyes as they closed and her head went back in ecstasy. Feasting on her breast as they shook up and down with each thrust he delivered. He growled in need and she looked up at him, feeling him move even harder. Her face flushed and her cheeks were beet red. "Hora..tio! ... Deeper!... Harder!... Yes... oh..my... god!..yes.. I'm gonna...yes! OH! Oh-GOD! AHHHHHHHHH!

He felt her warmth go fire hot right on him and squeeze him so tight, he almost lost it right there. He lifted her quickly to him and kissed her savagely, licking her neck and biting gently on her shoulder. She leaned back on the ledge as he began to pound into her again. He grabbed her hips and pulled her down and he drove up and in. His eyes closed and he tense so tight, she watched him now and she let go of the ledge. His eyes went wide, until he realized what she wanted, she kissed him deeply.

She pushed him back down and impaled herself on him, shaking now as she slammed down into him, grinding and gasping for air. He grunted to her, in desperate need for release now. "Cal! Leigh! uh! uh! UH!.. GOD! CAL!... YES! LOVE! UHH!... UGHHHHHHH!"

He exploded deep in her as he sucked in desperate gulps of air, groaning and grunting now. Still inside her, still filling her up with his love. She cried out again and again as a wave of intense heat hit her and covered him. "Ahh...Ahhhh...Ooooh...AHHHHHHHHH!

He felt her heat all around him, she felt hot, so hot he thought, as she shook and trembled above him, hanging onto him and resting her head on his shoulder now panting. He heard her moan so softly near his ear. He smiled a moment listening to her, hoping she enjoyed it as much as he did. Her arms wrapped around him and she hugged him and hung on resting now on his shoulder. Slowly their breathing began to calm and he smiled mischieviously, thinking about something.

He quickly lowered them both under the water and back up.

She started laughing now. "Umm, handsome... a little warning is nice so I can close my mouth next time."

He chuckled to her. "Sorry beautiful, I had to... cool us off." He kissed her lips softly.

"Hmm, I don't think that's going to work." She smiled at him and moaned softly again. She kissed him softly as she leaned back and floated off him.

He smiled at her, watching her float comfortably back. He made a quick grab for her foot. His eyes met hers and she gave him a warning look.

He chuckled to her, "This is your warning." He smiled and pulled.

"Hora—" Her mouth opened to say his name and he pulled her under and to him. She came up coughing and he quickly held her and kissed her, apologizing.

"That...was...not nice!" She said annoyed but giggled.

"Oh, c'mon now beautiful. I'm sure you'll get me back."

"You're right, I will and you'll never know when." She walked out of the Jacuzzi, shaking her ass to him.

"I'm dying of thirst, is that a fridge?" She asked sassy.

"Mm-hmm, it is. There should be plenty of cold drinks in there."

"Would you like something?" Her eyes narrowed now, planning.

"I'll take a water, thank you."

"Sure handsome."

She opened her bottle and drank some, almost laughing now. The reason not apparent yet, but coming.

She was feeling good, a bit buzzed but... no great, she thought walking back over to him. She slowly unscrewed his cap, placing the bottle down next to her. His head was resting back with both his arms outstretched on the ledge. His eyes were closed, he looked very relaxed and unbelievebly sexy. She squatted behind him and hugged him, wrapping both arms around him as her hands gently caressed his chest. He immediately moaned his approval to her. She smiled and slowly started to massage his shoulders, neck and back, relaxing him even more now. His eyes were still closed.

"Hmm, That... That feels... wonderful. Did I... tell you...Mmm.."

She kept massaging his neck as she lifted the ice cold water bottle with her left hand. He moaned again in relaxation to her and she stood up quickly and poured the ice cold water all over his head and chest.

"WOAH!.." He jumped in shock and then quickly submerged himself under the water, warming himself up again.

She was hysterical now giggling, as she ran and hit the elevator button, yelling over her shoulder. "I told you I'd get you back!" She was laughing hard now, her buzz working on her more.

He stood straight up out of the water and placed both hands on his hips. He narrowed his eyes on her and shook his head. He moved to step out of the Jacuzzi. She looked over at the elevator and quickly wondered now where the stairs were. He started walking towards her, shaking the water off his head, he ran a slow hand back and through his hair. The movement sent a warn thrill to her core as her eyes quickly scanned the room, he already knew what she was thinking.

"Uh-uh, no stairs to save you, beautiful... only this elevator." His voice low and rugged.

"Horatio ... wait ... Horatio..." She giggled, thinking he was so hot, walking naked towards her now, running his hand through his hair like that,. Uhh, the things she wanted to do too this man.

The elevator dinged and the door opened. Just as she turned to it he grabbed her and lifted her up. He threw her gently over his right shoulder, slapping her ass softly with his hand.

He held her there gently, as she was giggling now, running her hands all over his back and firm ass. He laughed with her, seeing her this happy, loving this so much. He never dreamed it could be this good and it was all because of her. Unity he thought with a smile as she lighty slapped his ass. He chuckled hanging onto her.

He walked in and pressed PH1, the elevator started down. She struggled to get off but there was no way he was going to allow that. The door opened and he walked with her directly into the shower stall and put her down.

He quickly pressed all the buttons in, sliding the palm of his hand right across the panel, while still holding her in one arm. She laughed as water rained down and shot out from everywhere, covering them both. The temperature was instantly perfect, as he already knew it would be. The music played and the lights went off just as the shower stall lights came on to a soothing blue that was dim and easy on the eyes.

"Well, you wanted to take a shower together, here you go beautiful." He gave her a soft kiss as the water soothed their bodies.

She broke the kiss looking up at him. "Wait, what are you up too?"

"Nothing, really... we're even, I deserved that. I just wanted you to enjoy your shower now, ok?" He gave her another soft kiss as he reached for the sponge. Besides we're both sticky and need a shower."

"Mmm, ok." She smiled at him, curiously still. He could see her doubt.

He smiled at her, looking away and then back, meeting her eyes. In a very low smooth voice, he asked. "I... I, get to wash you down though, ok?" He smiled, and reached for the soft silk sponge. He lathered it up with a liquid vanilla scented soap.

"No!... no no, I can manage- Oooh... that feels... nice.."

"Mmm.." His throat let out a low rumble. His hand already began moving the silk sponge against her back and neck, lather going all over her now, it smelled wonderful, just like vanilla.

"Mmm... Horatio ... I can ... really..." She was pausing in between words, as one of his hands lather her up and the other gently massaged her shoulder, making her relax more and more.

"Mm-hmm, I know you can, but I... I dreamed of doing this... to you." His voice was low and husky, like a smooth soothing caress, covering her all over. His admission causing a warm thrill to go through her. She felt desire course through her entire body and closed her eyes.

Her eyes opened wide now, suddenly coming out of her haze. Hearing what he just said, his words. He dreamed too? She thought with a smile and answered him, "Mm...hmm, that.. depends on... what you dreamed."

"Mmm..." He moaned, as his hands slid around her waist, pulling her closer into him.

"May I ... May I show you?" He asked in a low whisper near her ear. She closed her eyes feeling his warm breath and smiled, thinking how sweet and caring he was, how he melted her with his words, and what those words were making her feel right now.

In a low sensual voice to him, she said, "Show me."

Slowly, he slid his hands up, feeling, as he caressed one breast with his hand, and the other with the sponge. She softly moaned and relaxed her head back against him. He tilted his head to the left and softly kissed her ear and neck, as his hands were caressing and massaging her.

She turned to him now and looking in his eyes, she glided both hands across his shoulders and down his arms, taking the sponge from his hand. He smiled at her, reaching for the soap and poured some more on the sponge in her hand, lathering it up again. She ran it across his neck, over his shoulders and softly down his chest. Concentrating there, seeing his eyes locked on her one moment ,and then closed in pleasure the next. She moved it in small circles across his chest and nipples, and then over lower, to his ribs and stomach. She watched as his stomach tensed and relaxed under her touch. She saw his stomach ripple as he took a breath in and watched his breathing increase. He groaned to her, lowly.

Her eyes came back up to his with a grin and her hands turned him around. She softly lathered his neck, shoulders, and muscular back.

The water was rinsing it off as quickly as they caressed it on. She bended now and slowly trailed down his muscular legs and back up. She ran the washcloth up over his rear and let her fingertips slid up softly. He took in a quick breath as his back muscles tensed and flexed under her touch. She smiled and bit her lower lip, wanting him all over again.

Her hands went up to his hips, holding on to him, lifting herself back up. She slid the washcloth over and around to his belly, she slid it lower to his groin and hardness. He closed his eyes and groaned as he felt her slid across his now very hard full length. His thoughts reeled, this way not part of his dream. He turned to her and gave her a searing kiss. He broke the kiss and picked up a bottle of shampoo.

His dream flashed in front of him again and he poured his hand full with shampoo. She looked up at him and smiled, knowing. She turned around with her back to him again and a second later felt his hands gently cover her head. He slid his hands over and down, spreading the scented lather all over her hair. He began washing her hair with his fingers, massaging her scalp gently, and running his hands all over her body. He felt and caressed her from behind, letting his hands slide and flow over her ribs, up to her breast, cupping, then back down, slowly sliding along her sides to her hips. Pulling her close to him, he moaned and moved in even closer, crushing himself against her back, feeling her soft skin against his harden length. He slid his hands down lower, right to her inner thighs and up slowly to her core. He softly caressed the area. She whimpered and he turned her back to him with a groan, he kissed her deeply and let the water rinse her off. She was hot already with need for him, an achy feeling pulsing where she wanted him to be. He leaned in and kissed her gently, aching for her warmth just as bad.

They kissed and he moved her with him to one of the ledges. He sat down, still kissing her as his hands traveled low to her center, sliding and rubbing, making her moan low. He felt her warmth and her wetness, he turned her away from him and then pulled her back to him and right onto his now rearing hard length. She sank down onto his hard length and cried out in ecstasy. He grunted loud and moaned right into her ear and neck, hanging onto her hips, keeping her so close to him. He undulated into her and raised his hips up, pushing deeper. She moaned again, feeling him deep now, inside her. She leaned her head back against him as his left hand came around and caressed her breast and teased her nipple. His right hand slid around and down to her hot center, he began moving his fingers in slow steady circles on her. She cried out his name and moaned, leaning back into him more, making him go even deeper. "Horatio! ... Ahhhh!"

He slid his fingers harder and faster as she began to move back and forth on his length. He felt her tense and then felt her heat, hot, all over him, he felt her explode again and again, as she rode out the waves of pleasure.

He pulled her to him again for a deep kiss and now lifted her right off the floor and above his length. He held onto her ass, kneading it as he lowered her onto his hardness. She bit her lip as her head went back and rested against the wall. He started to move with purpose and drove up into her, crushing their bodies together, up and down, licking and sucking her breast.

He moved them again and leaned her onto the corner ledge, holding her legs apart, lifting her body up more as he thrust deeply into her. He groaned with need and she bent to kiss him as his tongue wildly licked at her lips and explored her mouth. She moaned and called his name. "Hora..tio ... yes!" He slammed hard and deep into her now, making her bite down and call his name. Her eyes closed as he gave her all he was worth, pushing and driving into her. She started to shake all around him again, as his hand slid to cup her breast. "HORATIOOOO! OH,my GOD! OHHHHHH!..."

He gave her release again and again as she screamed his name, shaking all over him and hanging on. He felt her explode all over him and growled with need as he turned to her and kissed her deeply. Calleigh still shaking from her release began to kiss him back using her tongue on him... all over him now. Her breathing slowly coming back to normal as she began to kiss and lick every part of his body. He groaned and leaned on Calleigh a moment and then adjusted and leaned his two hands on the wall for support, feeling her every lick and caress now. She lowered her mouth to his chest and stomach and slid down to his aching length. She lightly squeezed his muscular thighs with her hands and ran them up and around to his firm ass. He groaned again. She squatted right in front of his engorged hardness now and took him all the way in.

He let out a growl as she covered him and took him completely. His knees buckled a moment and his hands moved forward, leaning flat on the wall in front of him again, supporting his weight and balance. He leaned on the wall and observed her looking down, seeing her mouth cover him over and over again.

He was pretty far gone as he tried to hold out more, it felt so good he thought, her warm mouth, her soft lips, her textured tongue. "Oh god...Cal..Uhh.."

She felt him shake under her and softly cupped him in one hand. His body jerked as her fingertips slid lower and glided lightly over him, teasingly. All the while keeping her warm mouth deeply on him, she felt them tighten up and heard him growl and say her name with urgency. "Cal..leigh!.. Uhhh!..."

She pulled back and looked up at him, licking just the tip, seeing fire in his eyes now. They went wide on her, as his mouth open and he gasped for air, his breathing coming in short gasps, as she held him on the very edge of release.

"Sit back." She said in a hoarse voice.

"Mmm-hmm..." He nodded.

Who was he to argue. This woman owned him right now and he would have done anything she asked, he thought. She moved over with him and squatted again in front of him, taking all of him in slowly, sliding her hands up and down on his muscular legs. Leaning her hands on his thighs as she covered him but teased and licked the underside coming up, she heard him groan in need.

She smiled as she thought of his voice, her buzz now working fully on her. Her thoughts not fully making sense right now as she thought of his voice again and how bad she wanted to hear him talk to her.

"Talk to me..." She said seductively to him. The champagne really taking its toll on her now.

His eyebrows went up, confused. "Huhhh?..."

Her mouth covered him again and again and he grunted. "Uhh! Uhh!" One thought came to his mind. 'Champagne' Maybe it was a no-no, he thought only for a second, as she spoke again to him and sent him over the edge.

"I want to hear... your voice. Mmmm, I love your voice... talk to me, say anything." She went back to teasing him for the moment, hoping he would speak to her.

His eyes went wide as he thought of her words, she was driving him crazy just by talking to him like this. He thought he would gush at any moment now. His mind spun. 'Talk' he thought. He was having a hard enough time just breathing. She covered him with her mouth again.

"Ahh! Cal... I,..I can't... get.. ENOUGH... of you!" He was panting and some words were strained as she devoured him. "I want you in... IN!..jesus!...Uhhh!... Every..WAY! possible... Ahh! Ohh!..Uhhh!." She took his control away with ease. It was hers for the taking.

She listened to the huskiness and the low tone he spoke in, his voice undoing her again. Her mouth now made love him. She softly and gently covered him completely and stood deep, feeling him lift into her mouth more. He moaned and grunted, feeling himself lose all control, she was undoing him. "UHH! ...CAL! OHHH! UHHHH!..." He felt the pressure building and building. He closed his eyes and tried to focus, say anything, she said, only he couldn't think right now, he couldn't focus. Just tell her what you feel, he thought to himself. He spoke in his sex roughened voice now, his mind lost to her.

"Uh! Unh! Your mouth... IS... so warm.. and SOFT!... AHHHH! GOODDD!" His breathing ragged as some of his words were choked out because of her tongue. She licked the length of him up with her tongue and he groaned again. Lifting both hands up and slapping them flat on the walls, on each side of him, trying to hold on as his head went back in pleasure. He was immersed in her and the feeling she was giving to him, pure ecstasy. The water raining down on them both was soothing and giving even more sensation. Too much sensation he thought as she lightly slid her tongue over the top of him. "Cal...LEIGH!" He growled, as she teased more.

She began moving faster now on him and staying deeper, licking and sucking. He wanted to scream her name with such forced as she took him. This felt too good, he thought, as he kept struggling to talk to her.

"Your mouth...AHH! Is...so good... and-AND soft... smooth..AH!...your tongue...UH!.. gently...and...I.. I... CAL!.. UH! UHH! UHH ! UHHH! CAL! Yes!...OH-YES! ...JESUS! UGHHHHHHHHHHHH!

She made him crumble and shake. He leaned his head back against the wall as she devoured him completely. His hands grabbed at the ledge tightly. She took him all and still licked at him, making him jerk and tense again and again. "Ah! uh! uh!..." His breath all but gone now as she made him shake and collapse with an intense earth shattering orgasm. He was completely spent now and she watched, as he was just trying to breathe.

His breathing was coming in gasps and his legs shook under her touch. He left his head back, completely done by her, he felt like he couldn't move at all still trying to breathe. She traced kisses up his legs to his stomach that was tensing and tightening as he tried to catch his breath.

He chuckled and jerked, "Ok...ok... you... win." She moved up to his chest and smiled to him. He reached out to her and pulled her down onto him and kissed her, breaking it off quickly to breathe again.

"Mmm... mmm... mmm, Was that in your dream, handsome?' She gave him a devilish smiled. "Was it that good?"

"No... Wh-why...don't..yo-you..o... ask me that... when I can... walk.. again, beautiful. I can just... barely ... talk..now." He said, taking a deep breath in. His voice very rough and dry now.

"Mmmm... good, I really wanted you to enjoy it."

He shook his head with a laugh, sitting up now. "Understatement. Huge... understatement. I did a lot more... than... enjoy it. Trust me sweetheart, you practical... owned me... trust me."

She gave him a bombshell smile and looked away, lathering herself up again. He stood up now with shaky legs and laughed, hugging her from behind.

"Will you look... what you do to me?" He leaned on the wall, letting the water rinse them off now.

She giggled and he gave her a quick hug and kiss. He thought he heard something like a bell ringing. His attention strayed and he listened closely.

"What?" Calleigh asked.

"Oh..I- what time is it?"

"Handsome I usually don't wear my watch into the shower."

He chuckled in a deep voice. "Right." He leaned up and pressed all the buttons on the panel.

"OH MY AHHHH!...HORATIO!" The water shot all over them again, from all of the walls. Calleigh got shocked. Horatio chuckled, realizing what he did.

"There it is, it 11:00 already, I have to get that, stay here." He said, with urgency getting out and shutting the door, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself.

She smiled. "Well, just where would I be going naked, handsome." She spoke to herself and giggled. She was still very much buzzed and now exhausted. She shut the water off and got out grabbing a towel, wrapping it around herself. Thinking now of both their robes, they were ruined. Strawberries and champagne... definitely stained, she laughed and began to giggle again.

She heard voices and could hear him talking to someone.

"So what time tomorrow would you like, Senor Caine.

"Umm, let me see, early or late?"

"Well are you planning on lunch? She can go after 2 pm then, and be back in plenty of time for dinner.

"That sounds great Fernando, that will work. Thank you. Umm..."

"Something else, senor?"

"Well, I um,... I need to order two more robes." He smiled and looked down.

"Nonsense, I will bring them right back for you, it is not a problem, senor. Please ask for whatever you would like, si?"

"Yes, thank you again, Fernando." Horatio nodded and smiled.

"I will tell the maid in the morning to come make the bed and remove the sign on the door for you, is this ok?"

"Mmm, no.. not ok. Leave it just the way it is, our bed... will not need to be made. Maybe later in the day, thank you Fernando." Horatio smiled and looked down.

"You're welcome, Senor." He smiled at Horatio and left.

She rubbed on some of the vanilla cream lotion and sniffed it, loving the smell, thinking of him and how sweet he was to buy it all for her. She would definitely make it all up to him. She also couldn't wait to tell Alexx about this. She was so very happy and looking in the mirror now smiled and laughed seeing herself like this.

Cloths, she thought...I get to see what's in the closet. "Hmm, this is going to be fun." She giggled. The door opened and he walked in, with something behind his back. She looked quickly in the mirror and smiled.

"Which one did you pick for me, handsome?"

"Mmm, can't get anything past you, can I now? " He chuckled, she was more than just buzzed. "The red one, for tonight, if you like it, that is?" He looked down and smiled.

"I love it, let's see how it fits." She said with a smile.

He handed it to her and she turned her back to him, he chuckled, thinking about the mirrors all around now. She's buzzed alright, he thought with a grin, looking down.

She let her towel drop down and lifted the teddy up and over her head. It slid right down into place, it fitted perfectly.

"Mmm, looks...nice. Red is definitely a great color for you." He frowned for a moment. "Is that.. vanilla lotion I smell." He smiled to her.

"Mm-hmm, yes it's wonderful, Horatio, everything is wonderful, I can't say thank you enough for all of this, everything you did."

He smiled and looked down, "Just seeing you enjoy this, that's all the thanks I need. I wanted to make your wish come true. I hope on Sunday, you'll let me know if I... achieved my goal."

"I'll let you know right now, handsome. You achieved your goal and much more. You made it all come true, my dream... my dreams! Just being with you.. I don't care where...as long as we're together."

"I already knew that, which is why this is special for you. I knew you would not have accepted if I asked, so I figured you couldn't pass by a surprise of mine, right?" He smiled.

She nodded. "That's right, handsome. You know me well."

"And I um,... I um, hope to get to know you, a lot better... this weekend." He laughed and walked out as the bell rang again. He walked back into the bathroom with both robes and slippers.

She smiled at him, "How did you manage that?"

"Fernando, that's how."

"Lucky for us then." She walked out now and quickly realized she needed underwear. She noticed a table and tray and she looked at Horatio.

"Would you like some tea before you lay down, I remembered you said you liked it sometimes before bed."

She tilted her head to him and smiled. "Do you remember everything I tell you?"

"Mmm, yes, I do."

"Ok, I'd love some, thank you." She walked into the other room and after a few moments he went to find her.

He walked in to see her in the big sun hat. She was looking at herself in the mirror and didn't see him. She was full of smiles and so very happy, he loved seeing her this way.

She took a box down and opened it, her eyes went wide as she pulled out a pair of red underwear. They were all thongs in different colors and designs. She pulled out a green pair that was made of lace. She held them up and examined them. They were very pretty and she knew he had great taste. "Hmm." She moaned happily to herself, oblivious to him now.

She put the box back and took out a hanger, with sexy lingerie on it. She examined it slipping the baby doll top off the hanger and onto her, she tied the bow and his eyes narrowed now and his jaw set. His dream a living reality right in front of his eyes. His groin stirred remembering the dream also.

She turned side ways and check it out and then back the other way, she turned and caught a glimpse of him and jumped in shock, with a small yelp.

He tried not to laugh, but he grinned.

"Are you trying to kill me today? You really have to stop sneaking up on me like this."

"I didn't sneak, really, I've been here the whole time, you just didn't see me yet."

"What! The whole time, Horatio!"

"I enjoy seeing you try things on, and I enjoy watching you smile. By the way... I liked the green ones too." He turned and walked out of the room, hearing just one word.

"Horatio!"

Her voice went high and he chuckled, going to fix her tea now.

She came out a moment later and he peeked, as she bent to sit down. "So you have the red ones on?"

"Yes, but it's not like your not going to find out, right?" She said wisely.

"Mmm... well then I'll just have to rip them off you." His voice went low.

"No, you can't, I like them... a lot. You bought them for me and that makes them special."

"If you really like them, I won't... unless I had no choice." He gave her a grin. "Now drink your tea, you need to rest. We have a very nice day planned for tomorrow, ok."

"Ok, like what?"

"Nope, you'll see, just like today. Only... I think one bottle of champagne will do, instead of two." He laughed.

"I'm fine, just had a little buzz, that's all." She took a sipe of her tea.

"Mmm, I can't wait to see what you remember tomorrow... about today." He chuckled.

She drank some more tea and so did he. He went to change and came back looking very sexy, she thought. He shut the lights and climbed into bed with her. She cuddled right into him and hugged him. He had on a silk pair of royal blue pajamas and top. She had on her red teddy and moved in even closer to him and sighed.

"Horatio?"

"Hmm?

"I love you." She whispered in a low voice to him.

"Mmm, and I love you, sweetheart. Sleep with the angles, Calleigh."

He pulled her closer, feeling her slide her leg over his. His eyes opened and he thought, here we go again. It was the last thing he remembered till morning. They both sleep through the night exhausted but very content.

The bright sun filled the room now and the sun rays beamed across the bed. His eyes opened first and he saw the drapes over the 4 post bed. He quickly remembered where he was now and turned to see her. There she was, sleeping like an angel, peacefully, her hair was draped over to the left and she was lying on her side cuddled into him, on top of his arm.

He turned to her and watched her sleep for a while. It was still early, he thought to himself with a grin. She stirred and her eyes opened. She smiled at him and moaned, "My head." She laid it back down.

"Someone had to much to drink last night." He smiled to her.

"Oh god, tell me I didn't do anything crazy, please."

"You didn't, beautiful. Everything was great, we had a great time."

She gave him a doubtful look but he nodded and smiled, reassuring her.

"Ok beautiful, rest a while longer and I wake you up when I get back."

"Back from where?"

"Uh-uh.. forget it Cal. Close your eyes and get some more sleep."

"Horatio?"

"Hmm"

"Hurry back... I'll be waiting." She smiled and stretched pulling the sheets over her and lying on her pillow. He shook his head to her. Calleigh smiled and turned over squishing her pillow under her.

"I'll be back before you know it, beautiful!" He went and got dressed. He checked on her again and left a surprise now. He looked back one last time and walked out the door.

The next time Calleigh opened her eyes she saw a red rose lying on his pillow with a card. She smiled and lifted up a bit on her side. Taking the rose and smelling it.

"Mmmm..." She held it to her nose and thought of him. She picked up the card to read it.

_'Beautiful, pick out a bathing suit and put it on. I should be back before noon. Love Horatio'_

She smiled and fell back, holding the card and the rose close to her heart. She looked at the time, it was 11:00 am. She got up and walked right into the bathroom to take an exhilarating shower.

She came strolling out 10 minutes later and flipped on the music switch. To her hearts delight, Shakira was on. She loved this song and could move her hips just as good, she started singing and shaking her hips,

Shakira, Shakira

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man wants to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
Shakira, Shakira

She walked into the guess room and opened the closet. She smiled now examining all the new cloths and her hips started moving again. She pulled out two bathing suits and tried them both on, singing the song, very happy now. One was a yellow bikini with a front tie top and G-string and the other was white, with ties in the back and also a G-string.

Her brows furrowed and she leaned her head to one side wondering, as she shook her hips. She didn't see it before and wondered how she missed a red spaghetti strap cocktail dress now.

Horatio was back and looking for her now. He checked the bed and then the bathroom. He heard the music playing and thought he heard her singing, peeking his head in, he found her. Her voice was soft and beautiful, he thought with a smile.

He walked in to see her in the white two piece bikini he pick out for her, she was oblivious to him as she danced and shook her hips to the music. She was busy looking at all the clothes in the closet, smiling while dancing and singing. She realized the words she was singing, they were perfect she thought all because of his voice. She shook her ass and banged her hips from side to side, feeling so happy.

Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection

He froze, spell-bound and his brows went up. His jaw clenched as her hips and perfect ass swayed. He checked her out up and down repeatedly. After looking over her body with his roaming eyes, they narrowed on her. He licked his lips, as he felt himself swell. She was absolutely intoxicating. An urge growing in him to just grab her and feel her against him. Her hips were moving so fluidly and smoothly, but incredibly fast. He was mesmerized by her movements as she shook her hips and ass, and shimmied her shoulders. All at once her body hypnotized him, he stared in awe.

Her moves were shattering him now, that body and those hips. She moved them so smoothly and erotically. He wanted to rip that bikini off and have his way with her again. He was entranced, his eyes glued on her hips and body.

He knocked on the door frame. "Knock, knock..." His eyes had a gleam in them and he licked his lips again, wetting his throat. "You um, Wow... you um, look a... you look um,... ravishing." He swallowed.

She smiled and looked down, turning red, he saw her, she knew it.

His head tilted as his eyes checked her out again.

She looked up at him with a huge grin. "You like this one?" She pointed to the bathing suit, shyly.

"Mmm, I do..." He nodded as his eyes wandered down her body.

"What about this one?" She held up the yellow two piece.

He smiled, "Well, I'll um... have to see it on you." He wiggled his brows.

She gave him a smirk. "Oh, I'm sure you will too. So, where's your suit?"

"Hmm..?. Oh.." She pulled him from his daze now. "Top dresser draw." He said, in a magnetizing tone that seemed to ruffle Calleigh's feathers. She moaned softly to his tone.

Horatio sat down on the couch and placed both arms, on the arm rests, now transfixed on her. Enjoying his view and all his time with her.

He envisioned how he would take that off her. She had completely bewitched him with her beauty and gorgeous body, singing and dancing. His swelling now growing to down right, protruding.

Calleigh turned and swayed her hips to the dresser, she opened his top draw now. She pulled out two pair and turned to him, still moving her hips alluringly. She smiled at him.

He growled low, his mind tempting him more.

"Hmm, blue and green... I like the green."

They were thigh length and made of microfiber. They had a drawstring at the waist. Now she quickly thought about how she would sneak a hand in them, while they were still on him. She smiled again.

He chuckled. "Green it is."

She put the other pair back and closed the draw.

"Mmmm."

She turned to him still moving her body freely. "What?"

"I'm enjoying you... your moves..." His eyes looking a bit wild right now at her.

"Are you now handsome? Well this is one of my favorite songs, it's called 'My hips don't lie."

"Mmm, No, they certainly don't. And it's quickly becoming my favorite song too now."

The look in his eyes was one of hunger. "Why don't you.. come over here." He gave her a mischievous grin.

She swayed her ass and hips over to him walking slowly, right in front of him. She sang and danced some more, teasing him now. He watched, immersed in her now, as he listened to the words...

Hey Girl, I can see your body moving  
And it's driving me crazy  
And I didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancing

And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl  
And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it  
So you can keep on taking it

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
Shakira, Shakira

She started to sing in spanish and his eyebrows went up, she turned him on like crazy. Her spanish fluent and soft... so sexy, he thought with a groan. He thought he would erupt just from watching her dance like this. The bikini also adding to his arousal. He swallowed hard and she continued to taunt him now with her hips and ass... She sang and rocked back and forth.

Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

She gave him a wicked smile and swirled her hips to him. He licked his lips again and thought, 'Oh yes... I'm reading the signs of your body.' His eyes transfixed now.

And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel you boy  
Come on lets go, real slow  
Don't you see baby asi es perfecto

Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection  
Shakira, Shakira

Now she move right up in between his legs and shook her ass and hips, leaning over to him shimmying her chest over him. Her hair fell to both sides of her face as she moved her head side to side, flipping her hair to one side. She watched his jaw set and close tightly, she watched his eyes follow a path down to her chest and hips. He swallowed again.

She turn around and now rested both hands on the arms of the chair on top of his. She shook her ass and hips right down on his hardness sliding and rubbing. He groaned and closed his eyes in pleasure, she slid her hands off his and ran both hands into her hair lifting it, while shaking her ass and hips in his lap seductively.

He could take no more and had to touch her. His hands slid onto her beautiful hips and he held onto her as she danced on him now. He moved his face into her hair and pushed it away as he kissed the back of her neck and bare shoulders. Her rhythm slowed as he slid his hand onto her flat stomach, sliding up and down as she swayed her hips. She sang and moved, leaning back into him now, feeling his hands begin to explore. First sliding up and cupping her chest and then down to her thighs, she lifted off him and danced away, singing.

His arousal painfully aching for her body now, losing the contact and friction she was giving to him. He groaned and watched her dance for him. She sang the words to him, with a wicked smile.

Oh boy, I can see your body moving  
Half animal, half man  
I don't, don't really know what I'm doing  
But you seem to have a plan  
My will and self restraint  
Have come to fail now, fail now  
See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know  
That's a bit too hard to explain

Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de da

Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de da

She moved her hips to the music and clapped her hands a few times swaying. He watched and loved to hear her sing in spanish, it was so sensual and it made him want her even more.

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
Shakira, Shakira

She moved right back up to him and leaned into his lips, singing the next words to him... with a seductive smile. She gave him a quick kiss and turn away.

Oh baby when you talk like that  
You know you got me hypnotized  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia

Mira en Barranquilla se baila as, say it!  
Mira en Barranquilla se baila as

I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel you boy  
Come on let's go, real slow  
Baby, like this is perfecto

Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
The attraction, the tension  
Baby, like this is perfection

The song was ending, she knew, and finished shaking her hips, moving to him with a grin, seeing his arousal. She climbed right up onto his lap, her knees on either side of him.

His brow went up and he swallowed hard. She felt him against her now, he was turned on big time. She settled on him and held his gaze. His thoughts now telling him, 'that her bathing suite and hips could cause a few... delays' he tried to clear his thoughts.

"Welcome back." She smiled to him.

She placed both hands on his cheeks and kissed him softly. I missed you and I wanted to say thank you again and again... for, um, everything, Horatio. Thank you for the rose and card, it was very sweet. Thank you for a wonderful dinner and um,... all our relaxation." She chuckled. "This has to be the best weekend of my life! Thank you so much for surprising me..." Tears welled in her eyes as she kissed him softly again and smiled.

"Mmm." He cupped her face now in his hands and locked eyes with her.

"You are truly... beautiful." He said, as he kissed her softly over and over again, kissing her top lip and then bottom. "The weekends not over yet, beautiful."

"I know, but I just wanted to say thank you now. I always hoped for this... with you, and now that it's here, I still can't believe it. I keep thinking I'm going to wake up and find it's all just a dream, again. I made a wish and you made it come true for me, thank you." She hugged him tight and rested her head on his shoulder.

He lifted her head to his lips and looked her in the eyes. "Sweetheart, it's not a dream anymore, this is all very real. I um, I'm right here with you and I love being near you. I love being with you. Always did, and I do now, even more." He kissed her softly again and she moaned still on his lips.

"Mmmmm, You smell great, Horatio."

"Hmm, that would have to be your... vanilla shampoo." He smiled and she laughed.

"So.. Do you need any... help getting changed?" she grinned.

"Mmm, That sounds very... tempting, yes.. however, if we did that, we would never make it to the pool.

"Ok, so what are you waiting for, handsome? She kissed his neck, teasingly.

"Hmm, I am waiting for this beautiful blonde to let me up."

His hand moved on her back, caressing her. That bikini was definitely go to slow things down, he knew and smiled. He pulled her closer and kissed right between her breast.

She moaned softly and ran her hands through his hair, erotically. Lifting up in his lap and brining her breast right to his mouth. He lifted her up more and kissed her stomach. She started laughing and he quickly stood up, lifting her along with him. He turned around and placed her gently down in the chair, kissing her and backing off.

She frowned at him, tilting her head. He took a few steps back from her and placed his hands on his hips. He took a moment to study every part of her beautiful body. His eyes eventually came back up to hers and he let out a low growl. She smiled.

"So, you like what you see?"

He raised both eyebrows quickly with a nod to her. "Mmm, I do, very much. I'm going to need those shorts... now."

Calleigh was holding his swim trunks on her lap. She lifted them up in her hand and waved them back and forth to him.

"Well, come and get them." She laughed, placing them down under the bikini string right between her breasts.

He nodded again to her and moved forward. "Mmm, it will be my pleasure..." He stood right in front of her and looked down at the beautiful woman before him. Calleigh was busy staring straight ahead at his rising zipper. He bent down and lowered his head but she stopped him.

"No-no...no hands. Teeth... you have to use, just your teeth." She gave him a wicked smile.

He tilted his head to her and narrowed his eyes. They were deep blue now and she felt her own eyes open wide looking at him. Another part of the man she didn't know, she thought, until she saw the crinkle at the corners of his eyes. How easily he thrilled her. A low growl slipped and he leaned his hands on top of hers and bent again. Now he moved her head to the left with his and blew his warm breath and kissed her ear.

He slid down to her neck and kissed and licked some more, growling again. He heard her moan and felt her hands trying to get out from under his. He slid his tongue from her neck to her left breast and kissed and licked all along the top of the bikini. She moaned again and squirmed under him now, her hands moving and pulling to get free. He slid back up and kissed her throat and then straight down, going in between her breast pulling the shorts out with his teeth. He slid back up her and stood, the shorts hanging from his mouth, his teeth holding them. He wiggled his eyebrows to her and lifted off her hands.

She smiled at him. "Show off!"

He laugh deeply, bent and gave her a gently kiss. She wrapped her hands around his neck and he pulled her up with him. "Shall we?"

"Don't you have to get changed, first?"

"It will only take a second, c'mon." He led her out of the room and back to the main room. He walked over into the bathroom, Calleigh remembered her hat and ran back in the room. She came walking out with her sandals and sun hat on. She was all smiles, she walked over to the window and check out the beautiful view.

Horatio came walking out and saw her instantly, how could he not with that body she has, he thought. He walked through back to the guest room and got rid of his cloths. He grabbed a pair of sandals and slipped into them, closing the closet. He walked back out into the main room and she turned looking for him. He walked towards her and stopped, taken back as she studied his body inch, by inch. He smiled and looked down, still not use to this.

She saw him and realized she was gawking at him. She walked over to him now and gave him a soft kiss, leaning on her tiptoes.

"You...um, that um,... You look great. I really like the green on you." She blushed now and he hugged her.

"C'mon before we both change our minds and start undressing each other again."

"Good idea, I... I .. Mean leaving, not undressing." She laughed.

He chuckled. "Ma'am." He put his arm out to her and was leading her to the elevator.

"Wait, we need towels and sun screen. I'll be right back."

He nodded to her. "Uh-uh, it's all taken care of." He pressed the elevator button and the door open. "Ma'am, after you.

Calleigh smiled, I think I should have wore the yellow one, this one is to–"

"Relax Cal, it's ok, really. You'll see in a moment." He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. "You look... hot." He growled low, his eyes rooted on her.

She laughed. "Well you're the one who picked it out."

Horatio smiled, "Mmmm."

The door open and he walk her out onto the rooftop penthouse. She stopped after a few steps and her mouth hung open. Horatio gave her space to get acquainted with the area. She turned to him in shock now and shook her head.

He smiled at her, "Now you do understand... That is for my eyes only, beautiful?" He raised his brows to her.

She smiled, "I knew you were up to something."

"Hmm, Way to skimpy for anyone's eyes but mine." He lean down and kiss her softly. "So you ready to see it all now." He took her hand and walked her over to 3 lounge chairs on the left. A long table with all different size orange towels. Floral arrangement all over and beautiful plants. He walked her to the railing on the left, she looked out at the ocean and beach.

"Look a little to the right." He said, is a low smooth voice.

"Hmm?...Is that a..."

"Hotub." He said low, leaning down near her ear.

Her eyes went wide and she pointed now, "And that... Is that a sauna?"

"Um-hmm, it is."

"What haven't you thought of?" She giggled, moving to the hot tub.

He put his hand out reaching for hers and tilted his head. "Hungry yet?"

Calleigh hadn't thought about food all morning, she realized. She nodded and he led her over to the right where a round table and two chair were, covered by a beautifil gazebo. There was also a long table with covered trays, bagels, croissants, Danish. They were little containers of jelly, strawberry and apricot flavorings.

Her eyes lit up now, she looked up at him and lifted his hand to her lips, kissing it. He took this moment to hug her and gently turn her towards the long rectangular pool. He heard her gasp.

"Horatio! This is...this is beautiful...wonderful... I am going to lay around and bake all day, no wonder you left this for today."

He nodded to her, "Uh-uh...you have a 2:00 appointment with a certain beauty spa today." He smiled.

"Horatio... you didn't... Do you know what that coast? I can't... no way." She looked up at him with question. "I want to spend the day with you anyway, handsome."

"And you will,.. after your massage. The rest of the day we'll be together, ok? Oh, and by the way... we're eating out tonight, ok?"

"Out?... like, out of the hotel, you mean?"

He chuckled. "Yes, that's what I mean." He smiled fully now.

"Oh you are completely spoiling me way- to- much."

"As it should be, beautiful. He caressed her face softly, looking into her eyes. She smiled and blushed. "I don't know what to say to you. I love you and I love all of this, I just love it. Thank you so much, again and again." She kissed him and hugged him. "You amaze me, I love you so much."

He smiled now and looked down shyly. "You um,.. You um... want to eat?

"Mmm, yes, I'm starving."

"Ok so, I didn't know what you felt like so I order breakfast and lunch. You have a choice now."

Calleigh giggled now. A penthouse buffet just for us, and look at that gorgeous pool, I can't wait to go in."

"Ok, so what will it be?"

She looked around as he picked up the covers. Eggs, scrambled and sunny side up. Bacon, pancakes, corn muffins and all kinds of breads. Then he picked up a few others. Anything and everything was there. A whole bunch of appetizers. There was two trays he didn't uncover. She lifted her eyebrows, asking him.

"These two are for later. Now why don't you tell me what you want and I'll bring it over for you, ok?"

"Hmm, I want ... a little of everything." She smiled brightly to him. He was loving this, seeing her this happy again.

He raised his brows up and placed both hands on his hips, looking at her.

"I have an idea, go sit down."

She nodded yes to him and went to the table covered under the gazebo. She sat down and watched him. He rolled the long table right next to theirs. He went to the minibar and fridge and took out a special bottle and some orange juice. He smiled walking back over to the table.

"Ok, is that everything?"

"Yes. That, was a great idea, handsome. Uh-oh, are you going to make us mimosas again?"

"Would the lady like one?" He asked in a deep low tone.

"Why yes I would, thank you sir. Did I tell you, just how much I love you?"

He smiled and looked down again, laughing now. "Yes, I believe you did, beautiful."

"Good, because I wanted to say it again. Actually I want to scream it from this rooftop!"

"Umm, I don't think that's a good idea." He scratched his head. "I don't want to get kicked out before our time is up."

She giggled again as her hair swung back.

They ate and drank their fill. Horatio moved Calleigh right next to himself and they shared food and forks together. He fed her a cocktail shrimp with sauce on it. She opened her mouth and took it in, making sure to cover his fingers with her mouth. He smiled and shook his head at her. She picked up another shrimp and held it in front of him and when he reached for it she pulled it back and replaced her lips, kissing him. "Mmm, delicious..."

Calleigh laughed and held the shrimp up for him again, She placed it in his mouth and softly kissed his lips.

She was on her third mimosa and was getting giddy, he knew it.

"You um, ready? Do you want to bake first or get wet?"

She smiled at him, "Hmm... Bake... for sure."

"Ok, pick a spot and I'll, um... rub you down with lotion."

"Mmm-Hmm, sounds great handsome." She walked over to one of the lounge chairs near the pool and sat down, looking around now in amazement. She couldn't believe he did all this, ... for her...for them. She smiled and felt so happy.

All her dreams and wishes coming true in the last few weeks. She never thought it was really possible, but then again she never gave up hope it wasn't.

She laid back on the lounge, and rested her neck on the pillow there, it was orange and round, and very comfortable she thought. This is heaven, paradise...and she could share it with him. She thought about it and quickly realized, she didn't care where she was, as long as it was with him.

She watched him roll the table back out of the way. He took the two trays and placed them on the small table, under the gazebo. He walked back over to a small area that Calleigh figured was the bathroom. When he came out soft music started playing. Calleigh smiled again. Oh my god he is just so romantic. She watched him poured them both another drink and walked over to her.

She just realized how very hot he looked in those shorts and no shirt. He handed her the glass, and toasted once again. "To you beautiful."

"To us handsome."

"Hmm, um... where should I start?"

"My back first, ok?"

"Mmm, absolutely ok. Roll over."

She dropped the lounge chair flat and got back on, this time she laid on her stomach.

He stood over her and eyed her up and down. Already feeling a tug in his shorts. He filled his hands with the suntan lotion and he slowly rubbed her down. Gently, sliding his hands all over her back and body. This was quickly becoming difficult as he swelled in his shorts. He worked on her legs and then perfectly toned rear. She let out a soft moan as he caressed the lotion onto her skin.

He worked on her arms, back and shoulders. Listening to her moan in pleasure. His voice becoming husky now, as his hands went everywhere he wanted to put his mouth. He rubbed her backside nice, slow, squeezing slowly and caressing her beautiful ass.

"So, how you feeling?"

"Umm, oh my god... I feel like... I feel like... I can't wait to touch you." She blurted out.

"Mmm, the feeling mutual, sweetheart. This bikini is driving me crazy... on your body. I can't wait to pull on those strings and take it off. He chuckled. "Ok... I'm gonna need a cold dip now."

She giggled. "Hey wait, let me get you first?"

"Nope, sorry you um,.. Can't touch me right now, give me a few minutes, ok? When I come out, you can get me then. Thank you."

"Ok, if you say so." Calleigh turned her head to see him.

Her eyes went wide on his groin, it was huge and those shorts were not quite covering things"

She watched him walk over to the edge and still. She examined his body from head to toe and took a breath. His shoulders and arms were cut and toned. His back very muscular with many cuts in it. He had perfect muscular structured going right down to his hips.

His short hung low, way below his navel and the cuts in his sides and hips was very tantalizing. She smiled and raised her eyebrows thinking about his very lean body. The muscles on his back suddenly rippled as he lifted his arms forward and dove straight into the pool.

Calleigh lifted up a bit more to see him, he didn't come up yet. She sat up now becoming worried and he finally came up, down at the other end. He turned and saw her getting up and swam back.

He came to the stairs and walked right out over to her. "Where were you going?" He ran his hand back through his hair.

"I was looking for you. You were under there for a while, I got nervous."

He smiled. "I live on the beach, remember?"

She handed him a towel. "Yeah well, this pool is very long and I can't imagine someone holding their breath for that long."

"Practice makes perfect, beautiful. Have you ever tried it?"

"Yes, but not for that long." Her eyes examined his lower half. Seeing his shorts wet now and hanging off those sexy hips really turned her on. His chest hair glistening in the hot sun and his happy trail dripping dry. The water ran down his muscular legs.

"Hmm, we'll just have to see when you go in then."

"So can I get your back?"

"No, it's fine, lay back down and relax, I have it."

Calleigh was up in a snap and he shook his head at her. He sat down on the chair next to hers and she leaned him back. "I want too and so I will." She smiled at him as he was laying back.

The sun was strong and he already began to dry. Calleigh started on his neck and chest, rubbing in small gently circles. She went lower to his stomach and ribs. She then ran both hands over his shoulder and down his arms. Horatio had liftoff already. Calleigh slowly rubbed down his lower abdomen, near his happy trail. A low rumble escaped his throat.

"Calleigh... that's um... that should be fine." He lifted his head to her.

"You did me, now I do you, right? So lay back and relax."

"Your hands are... making it stif---difficult... to do that."

She chuckled, "Well I'm almost done, I just have to get your legs."

"I'm, just about done myself." She ran her hands over his muscular legs and finished.

"There, all done, see."

"Mmm..." He clenched his jaw. "I'm gonna need another dip."

"If you ask me, handsome, I think you need a longer pair of shorts."

"He chuckled. I never had this...um... problem... before?"

"Well you didn't have me either. She laughed. "Lay back go ahead."

"And who's going to get your front for you?"

"Me, that's who."

She laughed but he gave her an intense look and Calleigh looked away. She took the lotion and laid down rubbing it all over her chest neck arms and on her legs.

His eyes were rooted on her and not moving at all. Her skin glistening now was driving him crazy. He took a breath and closed his eyes for a moment. She laid back and relaxed now taking in the view and the sun. She looked over to see his eyes closed and his hands resting on his stomach. She saw the lotion glistening on him and saw how it made him look wet and shiny all over.

She relaxed her head back and closed her eyes, this looking game went on for quite a while, heating them both beyond their own control.

The next time Calleigh opened her eyes he was standing over her, looking down at her body, both hands on his hips. She licked her lips watching the sweat drip down from his chest to his lower belly. His chest hair looked wonderful and shinny from the sweat and heat. She wanted him right there.

He stood for as long as he could take it, examining her chest and the small puddle of perspiration there, he wanted to run his tongue all over her chest and breasts. Her stomach looked delicious as she took small breaths and he watched it rise and fall. The lotion glistened on her body making him ache to touch her and slide all over her. His arousal swelling once again. He shook his head to her and grinned with a low, "Mmm" He turned and walked back over to the pool and dove right in with the smallest splash.

She quickly sat up and watched him swim. He swam 2 laps down the long rectangular pool, down and back twice. He took a break, leaning his arms up across the marble. She wondered where his stamina came from, she would be sure to ask him soon enough. She smiled thinking about it. He pushed off the wall and changed his form from the breast stroke to the butterfly, she watched him in amazement.

She rested her head back for a moment and closed her eyes. Horatio took a break and relaxed in a small area of the pool with a ledge and a few steps. He leaned back his arms outstretch on the marble and just relaxed in the shallow water there, resting his head back and closing his eyes. This felt great he thought to himself, opening his eyes every once in a while checking on her.

She was standing at the pool the next time he opened his eyes. She dove in, gracefully he thought. She swam right past him looking to the left where he was relaxing as she went by. He smiled at her and raised an eyebrow. She swam to the end and back to where he was relaxing. She floated near him and then let herself glide right over his body. He braced himself sitting up more but still leaning on the ledge with his arms. She immediately kissed him and as she coiled her arms around him, they came down to rest right on top of his.

She smiled to him and he narrowed his eyes to hers.

"Mmm, did I tell you how much I enjoy seeing that bathing suit on you?"

"She laughed, "You mean now that it's wet and you can see through it, right?"

"Hmm, did you know it was made of a ..thin... gauze... material." His voice oozed softly to her ears.

"No, but I do now."

She gave him a smirk, only he didn't notice as his eyes were glued to her breasts. He examined her with his eyes and noticed her nipples protruding out and the round dark circles swell and grow. A low groan escaped his lips.

She tilted her head to him, "Earth to Horatio...?"

His eyes came back to meet her and he smiled, shyly looking away.

"I'm... sorry beautiful, just got a little carried away there, you um,... affect me, more than you know."

She felt him hard under her now and smiled. "Oh, I think I'm beginning to get your point, handsome."

"Mmm, I'm... sure you are." He said, lifting his hips into her.

His arms came down off the ledge and wrapped around her waists, holding her gently in his arms. She placed her hands on his shoulders and gave him a deep kiss. She rubbed herself against his hardness and heard him groan.

One hand came off her back and right to her breast. He softly caressed her and watched as her head went back and she bit her lower lip. She opened her eyes to him and he gave her a soft kiss. Their eyes speaking to each other. He wrapped his hand around the back of her head and licked up her neck. She pressed down into him harder, her need growing. He took one breast right into his mouth, gently caressing it, making her moan now.

"Horatio..." Her words strained.

"Hmm?" He moaned, kissing the other breast.

"Privacy...?" She moaned, kissing him again.

"You want too— Ahh.." She started to suck on his neck.

"I want to... Stay right here...if you...think—" He covered her mouth with his lips, hungrily.

"I...think...we're...fine...sweetheart." He said, kissing her softly again.

Her hands went underwater and she started to stroke him. This time he would not last, he knew it. Seeing her body like this was driving him crazy, since she came back before. She tugged on his shorts and had them off him in no time.

His fingers worked the tie between her breast, pulling on one string and setting them free. He leaned into her and took one in his mouth, gently. She moaned in need and stroked him, feeling him tighten his hold on her breast and back. His hand went under water and pulled the strings he found there, helping her g-string fall away. He pulled her to him and leaned on the wall of the pool. She floated right along with him and when she sat up, he slid her right onto his hard length. She moaned and he gasped. Both feeling heat and warmness all around them. He kissed her as he moved slowly under her. She found his rhythm and quickly matched him, deep and slow. Her head was falling back and he wrapped his hand around it as he took her other breast in his mouth. Calleigh cried out his name.

"Lean forward on me..." His husky voice rumbled.

She leaned forward and placed both her hands on his shoulders. He was able to move better under her now. She leaned down and kissed and licked at his ear and neck. He moaned... A needy moan now, she knew he was also close. He reached up to kiss her as her hands moved to the ledge behind him, hanging on. She began to move with pure purpose now and he held on to her waist. She looked incredible he thought as she moved on him and her breast glistened in the sun, her hair was swaying from side to side and he drove up harder, into her, making her moan loudly. He felt her heat and her walls around him, he clenched down as he felt himself building steady already.

She angled herself more past him, so she could kiss him and hold onto him. Then she started to moan and go deeply on him, he felt her heat, so hot on him in the water, the feeling was incredible and he was so close.

She moved on him now hanging onto the ledge, looking into his eyes, feeling his hands slid from her breast to her thighs. Suddenly she tensed and he felt her tighten so tight on him, his control was gone, a moan, almost a cry from him as he felt it moving, flowing through him, She moved up and down slow and deep and began to shake over him, all around him, she cried out and her hands wrapped around his neck, hanging on as she let her body arch back, just as he shot into her.

They both moaned and held onto one another, not moving. They held one another for a while like this as their bodies calmed and cooled. Calleigh was laying on top of him, feeling his pounding chest against hers. He closed his eyes for a moment and felt her lift off of him. He watched as she floated back into deep water, grabbing her bikini top.

He chuckled out of breath. "Leave it off..." He swam to her.

"No. Now where are my bottoms?" She looked around in the water.

He pulled her to him and kissed her gently. "You are delicious, I can't keep my hands and mouth off of you."

"Among other things, handsome." She giggled. She hugged him and held onto him as they floated through the water. I just loved this and wish we could stay here all the time."

"Wishes come true, sweetheart. They come true." He smiled and kissed her softly.

"Don't I know it, handsome. And it's all because of you!"

"Well, how do you feel about an outside shower?" He wiggled his eyebrows to her.

"Hmm, sounds great, but I really love our indoor shower too."

"Ok, We have to figure out what to do with you now. It's nearly 1:30 and you're set for your spa treatment at 2:00."

"Oh, I don't want to leave you... I don't–"

"No-no. You'll be fine, go please... I need to take care of... something anyway."

"Hmm, trying to get rid of me?" She sassed now.

He put her in a corner now and held her, feeling her rear under the water and caressing her thighs. "Never sweetheart...never, believe me?"

"Well, if you put it like that, ok I guess."

"Ok, I'll get you a towel, go over to the shallow end."

"Mmm, thank you."

She swam over and watched him lift himself right out of the pool. Seeing the muscles in his arms tighten and relax as her eyes dropped down to his muscular butt and hips as he walked over to grab two towels. He wrapped one around himself and opened it for her when she got out. He is such a gentleman she thought and loved that about him. She looked down at his towel and saw a point.

"You can't be—"

"Your body does me in, sorry sweetheart."

"Oh, my god. Where do you get your stamina from?"

He chuckled, "You!" He pulled her to him and gave her a kiss walking back over to the elevator.

"Wait... my bikini... it's still in the pool."

"So, well just have to go get them later, tonight..." He grinned.

"Oh... I see. Night swimming huh?" She smiled.

"Mmm, oh yes... if I have my way, it will be... all night."

She smiled at him. "Well, I just have to check my dance card handsome."

His eyebrows rose up, she was dead on with that statement. He just smiled at her and said nothing. She had no idea where he was taking her tonight. He smiled now, thinking.

TBC...

Please let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Calleigh took a shower and got ready for her spa treatment. Horatio waited for her and relaxed on one of the lounge chairs, thinking about her, looking out the window at the beautiful blue ocean and wide open sky. Smiling to himself now wondering how he let so much time pass between them. He should have done this a long time ago, he thought now relaxing there. She was so very special to him and he was now beginning to realize just how much he cared about her and loved her.

"Hey I thought you would have joined me." She came strolling out with her robe on.

He smiled at her. "Well if I did, we both would be going nowhere. Trust me; I had to lock myself down in this chair."

She laughed and walked over to him. She kneeled on the floor next to his chair and gave him a kiss. Horatio closed his eyes as her scent covered him all over.

"You smell incredible and I think I had better get away from you right now." He said, as his hands gently cupped her face and he kissed her softly.

She felt herself melt against him and drawled her words to him now. "Hmm, well you look incredible laying here like this... with just this... little... old... towel... on." She ran her hand across his chest hair and he grinned at her. "And I know you have nothing on underneath it too." She said in her best southern accent, wrapping her arms around his neck and returning a very soft kiss.

His voice vibrated low to her. "Mmm, well I plan on taking a shower too, beautiful."

"The nerve... without me?" She placed a hand on her chest and shook her head back and forth in shock at him, with a sly grin.

His voice went deep now. "Calleigh... don't tempt me, I'll liable to drag you right back in there." His eyes getting that hungry look again.

She smiled at him and nodded. "Ok handsome, I'm going to get dressed, I'll be right out."

"Ok, I'll be right here." His eyes followed her into the bedroom.

Calleigh got dressed and came out wearing a black pair of low rise spandex twill trousers and a yellow tank top. She put her hair into a ponytail and searched around the room for her sandals. She walked over near the window and saw Horatio's eyes were closed. She smiled looking at him, feeling so happy right now to be with him. It all still felt like a dream to her. She turned quietly and scanned with her eyes looking for them.

He opened his eyes feeling her close by. "What's wrong?" He asked slowly.

Looking around now she answered him. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I seemed... to have misplaced my sandals. I think I maybe left them outside." She looked at him now and placed one hand on her hip. His eyes scanned her very sexy body and his brow went up.

"Hmm, I... I beg to differ." He said with a huge smile, lifting his right arm up holding her sandals.

"Horatio!"

"It was one way to make sure you got close to me again." He grinned at her.

"Oh... I'll show you close." She gave him another wicked smile and he nodded no to her. She started giggling and moved quickly on top of him, holding his arms. He started to move but once she straddled him it was over and she won. "You were going some where?" She asked wisely.

"Mmm, there will be a knock on that door any minute now." He said, feeling her soft skin against his.

"And?" She leaned forward still holding his fingers in hers and kissed him softly.

He smiled and nodded to her. "Your merciless."

"And you're... going to need a... cold shower."

He chuckled to her. "Hmm, right again."

There was a knock and she hugged him and got up. He slipped his robe on and walked her to the door.

Calleigh opened the door.

"Senorita, Senor. I am here to pick up the senorita for her relaxing spa treatment.'

Calleigh smiled and Horatio took over. "Thank you Fernando, I appreciated that."

"Oh it is my pleasure, Senor."

Calleigh smiled at Horatio and gave him a soft kiss. His eyes told her he would miss her, as he smiled and looked down. She knew and smiled at him. "Thank you again for everything." She walked out with Fernando and into the waiting elevator. He stood watching her till the doors closed and cut her off for good.

Horatio walked right into the bathroom, shaved and took a relaxing shower. Hoping she would enjoy his plans for tonight, he just wanted to make her happy. He just wanted to make her smiled. How he loved and cherished her spirit and smile.

He got out of the shower put his robe back on and made a few calls, confirming his plans. He walked into the bedroom and came out dressed very comfortably. He grabbed his keys and the gold card lying on the table, placed it in his wallet and pulled the door closed behind him.

He was back in less than thirty minutes and decided to relax for a while. He flipped on some soft music and laid back in the lounge chair, his eyes closing as he was completely at ease now. That earlier shower could work wonders on a body, he thought, feeling very relaxed and now dozing off.

She quietly opened the door and came in to find him sound asleep. She smiled seeing him so relaxed and in casual clothing. She decided she like him in jeans very, very much now. He had on a white cotton button down long sleeve shirt. It was pulled back a bit from him laying on it and it showed just part of his built shoulder and neck. He had it unbuttoned four down and his red chest hair showed as it hung over his jeans. She was very surprised and eyed his jeans up as her eyes followed them right down to his bare toes. He had his feet crossed at the ankle and her eyes scanned back up. He had a nice bulge showing through the jeans and she smiled and now made herself blush checking him out like that. She shook her head with a smile and saw a pair of sandals next to his chair and thought how hot he looked right now. She moved closer with a huge grin.

He awoke to very soft kisses on his face and forehead, and a wonderful smell. His eyes opened to find Calleigh leaning over him in a white robe.

"You're back, already?" His voice rough from sleep. He adjusted in the chair. Calleigh's eyes went to his package again and she caught herself looking away now.

"Three hours of pampering and pure relaxation, and you say already?" She smiled. "Besides I'd take your hands over theirs anytime, handsome."

"Hmm, I'll um, make a note of that."

"It was wonderful, thank you so much, Horatio. First I had a mud cleansing and then I got to sit in a Lilly bath, that was unbelievable, the smell and the way it relaxed my body. Then I was put in a sauna and then a nice relaxing massage and facial. They had this cream I have to get, it smells great and it feels so smooth on my skin, I love it!" She was all smiles and he just ate her up. She blushed as she realized how long she went on for.

He just smiled at her and gave her a soft kiss. "I'm happy you enjoyed it sweetheart."

She kissed him softly again and held his face between her hands. "I love you. Thank you so much for everything; really you have no idea how... how this all makes me feel."

"Hmm, I think I do, and I'm glad, I wished to make it a wonderful weekend for you. You are very special to me Calleigh, I promise to take care of you and love you like... like you deserve to be loved.

She smiled and looked down, "And I promise to take care of you too.

"We have to get dressed, ok? Sorry to break this up but... we have dinner plans."

"Ok." She got up and gave him another kiss as he did too. "So, what do you think about that nice red dress that suddenly appeared in my closet?"

He laughed whole heartedly now. "Can't get anything past you, can I?"

She smiled. "Horatio, it's beautiful, thank you."

"Ok, stop thanking me and go get ready." He said, as she eyed him up and down now. He looked so hot, especially barefoot, and that shirt open like that made her want to lean in and start kissing his chest. She smiled as her eyes came back up to a grinning Horatio.

"I like your... jeans. "She was embarrassed now. "I mean, you look good in casual cloths." She shook her head. "I mean, I'm not use to seeing you in blue jeans." She shook her head and looked down, her face suddenly feeling hot.

He chuckled, "Well their not exactly the right attire for work, sweetheart."

She mumbled, "Thank god, I wouldn't get anything done if they were." She smiled and turned to walk into the guest room with her closet.

He chuckled watching her walk away and went up the stairs to his closet. He saw Calleigh stroll back out and into the main bathroom with her brush. He decided to go into the guest room and get dressed.

Calleigh put on her makeup and did her hair; she was done in 20 minutes time. She sprayed on some perfume and rubbed some under her ears and on her wrists. She came out and went back into the guest bedroom. He was in the bathroom getting dressed.

"She walked in and saw her cloths laid out on the bed for her. Her eyes went wide and she noticed her dress hanging on the hook and shoes right there under it. 'Oh my god, He's an angel', she thought smiling. Thinking now, and he's allll mine... he's my angel. She noticed he took out the matching red bra and thong for her. She liked the idea of him picking out her underwear and bra; it excited her to no end. She also liked the idea of him knowing what she had on under the dress, it would surely torture him all night long, and she chuckled to herself. She had quite a surprise for him tonight now. She got dressed and slipped into her shoes checking herself out in the long mirror. It was a beautiful dress she thought, he has excellent taste.

The bathroom door opened suddenly and he came strolling out adjusting his bowtie, he froze in place when he saw her.

Her hair was down and flowing, her eyes sparkled like the stars, he thought. That dress was made for her, he swore. His eyes moving, scanning, along her beautiful body up and down. Her back was bare all the way down to the top of her rear end; the material there wrinkled and showed off her smooth backside. The straps were thin and connect on an angle going down to her breast, into a deep v neckline. There was rhinestone trim on the front cutout, showing off her bare skin in a small oval loop. It made it even more tempting to him, to just want to feel her soft smooth skin. The dress was perfect for her beautiful curvaceous body, and the shoes... the shoes wrecked him, he felt himself begin to swell.

Her eyes went wide in the mirror looking toward him. Well he had the same affect on her as she turned with wide eyes and devoured his whole body up and down. He had on a black tuxedo, with a black cummerbund and a black bowtie. Her eyes went wider and wider, her mouth opened. He saw her reaction and looked away now smiling. He looked down shyly and managed a few words.

His voice low and soft. "You um... that dress is um..." Her perfume now assaulting his senses, vanilla, pure Calleigh. One brow went up and he tilted his head to her. "You look absolutely stunning... beautiful... and ravishing." His eyes still scanning up and down her body, she smiled and blushed.

"Well you um... look very handsome... you look down right... hot, and I don't know how I am going to keep my hands off you tonight." She leaned into him and smiled. "You smell great too, Mmmmm..." She closed her eyes and inhaled.

His voice rumbled now. "Mmm, well... that makes two of us beautiful... I'm wondering right now if we're even going to make it to dinner." He wiggled his brows to her with a smile.

He moved closer to her and caressed her face lightly with his fingertips. His eyes roamed down as he slid his fingers along the curve of her jaw line and traced them down along her enticing neck, gliding smoothly over her shoulder to one of the straps. "Mmm." A low rumble came off his lips as his eyes came back up to hers. He watched her tilt her head and slowly close her eyes to his soft ministrations. He slid his finger down the front of the strap and continued sliding it down the deep V curve of her dress. He stopped there at the low center and slowly traced up the other side now, slowly sliding back up her skin tracing along the dress, back up the strap along her neck and cupped her face in his left hand. She tilted her head into his hand and a soft moan escaped her lips. She smiled at him as his fingers slid back down to her shoulder and down her bare soft arm to her hand. He gently took her hand in his and gazed into her eyes as he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.

"You are so beautiful." He caressed her face softly and moving in closer gave her a soft loving kiss. "Mmm, you smell great... and taste even better." He licked his lips.

She gave him her bombshell smile now. "So, are you going to tell me where we're going tonight?"

"No." He answered softly. "Just wait and see." His brows furrowed at her. "You're... missing something sweetheart."

She looked at him with question, looking down at the dress and then back up at him. She shook her head asking him now, "What am I missing?"

He smiled and walked back over to the closet and took out another box. He handed it to her. She looked at him surprised now wondering as she took the top off the box. Her eyes went wide and then she smiled up at him. It was a very pretty red hand bag with rhinestones on the loop that held it closed. It matched her dress and shoes perfectly. She chuckled, "You do think of everything, don't you?"

He smiled nonchalantly and looked down. "I um, I try." He said with laughter in his voice.

She chuckled. "No... You do. It's beautiful and it matches perfectly. Thank you so much." Her smile wide.

"Well, you ready?" He asked, in a smooth soft voice and a nod of his head.

"Yes, I am now handsome." She turned to him and took his offering arm.

They walked out to the door and he stopped now turning to her. He frowned at her and closely said while tracing one finger across her neck softly, "You're missing another item." His voice went low and deep.

She looked at him with question again. "No, I think that's everything handsome."

"Mmm." He raised his eyebrows and nodded no to her. "Uh-uh." He reached into his jacket pocket and took out a small suede box. He watched as her eyes went wide when he held it out to her. She looked up at him with hesitation and he smiled at her with a tilt of his head. "This is the part where you're supposed to open it?" He said it in the form of a question and pulled her from her haze.

"Oh my god, Horatio... I'm sorry." She blurted out, as all time had stopped for her. She took it from him and met his eyes again, her hand shook and she opened it. Her eyes went wide as it sparkled and gleamed up at her.

An 18k white gold and diamond ruby rose, suspended from a delicate 18k white gold cable chain. She gasped looking at it and thinking now it was real, he bought this for me, she thought, knowing what the rose stood for, he told her already. After a moment of silence she felt his hand hold hers and the box. She looked up at him in awe and stared, he smiled at her lovingly with the tilt of his head.

"May I?" He asked, in a low husky voice.

She was already lost in his beautiful blue eyes and that voice. She came out of her haze. "Hmm? Oh, yes, please." She smiled and blushed at him.

He took the chain out of the box and walked behind her standing there now, seeing her beautiful bare back in the dress. She lifted her hair up and he reached around and locked it in place. He smoothly ran both his hands down the curve at the back of her neck, over the chain and slowly over both shoulders. He slid his hands to her bare back and traced his fingertips right down to her rear. The dress fell low on her backside making it very sexy and enticing. He slipped one finger in and smoothly traced her lower back, she moaned softly and her head tilted to one side. He moved in closer to her and kissed her shoulder as her smell roused his senses even more. He wrapped both arms around her waist and leaned in close to her ear and whispered. "Mmm, exquisite."

She smiled and leaned back into his body surrounded by his arms, feeling his breath on her ear and neck as his scent covered her, setting off her senses again. She closed her eyes and took him all in, inhaling again. She silently wished to be in his arms forever.

"Want to see?" He asked her in a low whisper near her ear, turning her to him and softy kissing her again.

He looked at it and then back to her eyes, they were glassy and beautiful he thought. He nodded toward a mirror and she walked over, looking now at the delicate piece of jewelry that lied on her neck. The rose was made of rubies and the two leaves and stem of white gold and diamonds. The chain was connected to each side of the leafs. It made it hang perfectly and it sparkled brightly. She shook her head in awe and ran her hand over it softly; taking in a breath, making sure it was really there.

"Horatio—" She started to say something as he came up behind her again.

Now both of them looking in the mirror at one another. Horatio bent and kissed her shoulder again, as Calleigh watched him in the mirror.

"It's beautiful Horatio... I can't–"

He nodded no at her in the mirror. "Ssh, yes you can...please; it's a sign of my love for you. It's... very special to me... that you have it. It's made just for you." He held her gaze in the mirror with his intense blue eyes.

"It's absolutely beautiful... but I just couldn't—" She shook her head no.

"Ah-ah, yes you could, beautiful."

He took a breath and turned her to him now. "Whenever you wear it you'll always carry my love with you, I'll never be far from you. I'll be close to you're heart, right where I wish to be... always." He kept his gaze on her as she felt it with her hand and look down at it. Finally she smiled at him. The beautiful way he said what was in his heart just melted her. His words were so loving.

She leaned in and kissed him softly. "Just so you know... you were always close to my heart anyway. I always carried you with me, just like I carried my hope." She smiled admitting it to him.

He nodded to her, "Mmm, Never give up hope, beautiful."

"Mm-hmm, I know. So far it's looking pretty good." She smiled brightly to him now and her eyes sparkled, just like the diamonds did around her neck, he thought. There was a soft knock at the door. They both turned their heads at the same time looking at it. Both taking away from their nirvana now.

Horatio smiled at her and reached for her hand. She walked with him as he opened the door.

"Senor, your car is waiting."

"Thank you Fernando, well be right down."

"Would you like me to wait?"

"No, but thank you for checking on us."

"Very good Senor, I will see you down stairs."

Horatio closed the door and leaned against it, pulling her against him. He kissed her deeply now. At first she was taken back but quickly felt the same desire he did. He backed off and held her face in both his hands, looking into her eyes. He broke the eye contact and looked down. She noticed something there, not sure what, but something. He was holding back something? She thought, as his eyes came back to meet hers. She tilted her head to him in question. He smiled realizing she noticed something. He quickly changed the subject.

"So, you all ready to go?"

She smiled and shook her head yes. "Un-huh." She said looking into his eyes. "As ready, as I'll ever be, handsome."

"Ok then, shall we?" He took her hand again and opened the door leading her out to the elevator. She stood by his side holding his hand, watching the numbers go down.

"Ok, one favor before we go any further. No questions... till we get where we are going, ok?"

She smiled now. "You are truly a man of mystery, aren't you? Ok, no questions."

He chuckled and squeezed her hand lightly leading her thought the hotel. Fernando joined in step before them both, getting the door and leading them to a long stretched black limo.

Calleigh gave him a look of surprise now, as the door was opened for her to get in. Horatio gave her a little nod no and she smiled and shook her head at him. She slipped into the limo and her dress went up a bit and the slit gave way to her bare leg. Horatio caught an eyeful and got in right after her, wanting to pounce.

She gave him a look, "Well handsome this is quite the surprise."

"Mmm, Not as much as that dress is. That dress has quite a surprising long slit."

She chuckled. "You picked it out."

"Mmm, that I did..." He shook his head to her. "That I certainly did, and I need to pay more attention from now on."

The car started to move and he leaned over and gave her a soft kiss as the dress slipped over her thigh again as she leaned into him. His hand was instantly on her thigh now, softly caressing. She looked at him in shock with wide eyes.

He smiled at her and nodded, understanding her concern. They knew each others thoughts. He pressed a button as the inner divider widow slid up and cut the drivers view off.

He wiggled his eyebrows back to her. "Mmm, where... were we?" He gave her another kiss.

She broke off and whispered to him. "We have to stop this... soon I'm not going to be able to. I can hardly think straight right now."

He whispered back with a grin. "I can tell, you're whispering." He laughed and she gave him a gently elbow, with a beautiful bright smile.

He took her hand and held it. She was now paying attention to where they were. The car pulled up and the partition glass went down. The driver announced they were at their destination. Horatio nodded as Calleigh stood there in shock, not moving, rooted to the seat.

"Calleigh..." He took her hand and tugged lightly. "Calleigh, sweetheart?" He smiled as her eyes met his now.

"Horatio... um... um... this is—"

He chuckled. "Yes, I know, I made the dinner plans, remember?"

The door was opened and Horatio helped Calleigh out, she looked around in amazement. There were several Rolls Royce's and Porsche's outside that she noticed. Famous faces everywhere, she could not believe where she was, she looked at him in awe.

There was a large crowd behind some dividing poles and there were huge bouncers all over the place. In front stood another man with a headset and clipboard.

Horatio walked with Calleigh right up to him. He leaned forward to Horatio as the noise level was high.

"Sir, You on the list for tonight?"

Horatio nodded. "Caine."

The man scanned down the paper and nodded to him. "Ok, one minute please. He stepped away and pressed a button on his headpiece and spoke to someone. "Caine is here. Right away sir." He walked back over to Horatio and Calleigh and nodded. "Ok sir, you can go right in."

Horatio nodded to him and turned to Calleigh now. "You alright?" He asked her as they walked in and a host came right over to them.

"Umm, I think—" She started but was cut off.

"Ah Lieutenant Caine, welcome. Your table is right this way; we are honored to have you." He nodded with a grin. "I did see you on the news again, Horatio." The older man smiled and put his hand out. Horatio shook it firmly nodding to him. "How are you Horatio?"

"Fine, Thank you, Jon. And yourself?" He smiled.

"Well you know me, Horatio. Busy, busy, busy... nothing like working, right?"

Calleigh stared at them in awe. Horatio quickly introduced her.

"Calleigh, this is Jon Renoir a good friend of mine and the Maitre'd of the Forge."

"Ah, very nice to meet you Calleigh." He took her hand and kissed it, she blushed immediately. "Horatio, you have caught a beauty, if I may say so."

Horatio nodded. "Yes, I certainly have." He said, looking at her and then reaching for her hand again.

He led them to a quiet area near the corner of the room and sat them.

"Your waiter will be right over, and there will be a complementary bottle on the house. What would you like to drink?"

"Jon, that's—"

"Horatio." Jon put his hand up to him now stopping him. "What would the beautiful woman like tonight? Champagne, wine?"

Calleigh looked at Horatio and he waited for her answer. "Well, what would you like?" She asked Horatio now.

"Wine sounds fine, thank you Jon, go ahead and pick it out for us."

"Very good choice, if I may say sir." He grinned at Horatio and turned to Calleigh. "What do you both plan on eating tonight? Fish, Steak...?"

Calleigh looked at Horatio then he looked at Jon. We haven't a clue yet, give us a few minutes, ok?"

"May I suggest something?"

Horatio looked at Calleigh who nodded now with a smile. Horatio nodded to Jon. "Go ahead."

"Ok Calleigh, do you like fish, lobster?"

"Yes, I do." She smiled at Jon and then back to Horatio.

"Ok, leave it to me and I assure you both that you will thoroughly enjoy your meals. I shall return shortly." He bowed his head slightly and walked away.

Calleigh shook her head to Horatio now and leaned in. "Well you're just full of surprises tonight."

"Hmm, no questions, ok?" He nodded to her with a grin.

She chuckled now to him. "Uh-uh. You said till we get here, and were here. I have many, many, questions for you now."

"Mmm, I'm sure...but... later beautiful, later." He smiled and reached for her hand.

"I noticed the roses as soon as we came in. Their beautiful, Horatio."

"Especially for you. Did I tell you how gorgeous you look tonight?"

"Um-hmm, you certainly did handsome. It's all because of you and this, dress."

"Uh-uh. That dress, complements you if anything, your beauty goes way beyond that dress. Your beauty is inside and out and that dress has little to do with it."

Jon came walking back now with a bottle of wine in his hand. "I have a very nice bottle of Merlot, 2002. I think you will enjoy it." He poured some in a wine glass and swirled it for Horatio.

Horatio took a sip and after a moment nodded. "That is very nice, indeed. What kind is it Jon?" Horatio's brow rose up.

Jon gave him a look and poured some in Calleigh's glass now. "Please tell me what you think?"

She took a sip and smiled, "It's wonderful, it tasted like cherries and raspberries, it's delicious. Thank you."

"You have a wonderful sense of taste, Calleigh. You are exactly right. It also has some plums, herbs and some exotic perfume of peppers. Smell it again." Jon said with a smile.

"It does a little; But I really like the fruity smell." She smiled.

"So you both like it then?"

"Yes, Jon, thank you." Horatio said now seeing the label. "Twomey Cellars Napa Valley Merlot." He raised his eyebrows to Jon and shook his head.

Two waiters came over to the table. Jon directed them. "Ok, for appetizers, I am going to start you with Forge's Giant U2 Shrimp cocktail, with traditional cocktail sauce. So, enjoy." He walked away as the plates were put down in front of them.

"This is huge and it looks delicious." She took another sip of her wine and smiled. "Horatio, this tastes incredible, don't you think? He has excellent taste."

"Mmm, yes he does, and yes the wine is an excellent choice. So, you like fruity, that's good to know." He smiled, knowing that bottle was easily One fifty, to, two hundreds dollars. He would have to have a talk with Jon.

Next the salads came out and each was giving a plate of Burrata Mozzarella, with slice vine ripened tomatoes, basil extra virgin olive oil, with a 25 years old balsamic.

He watched as Calleigh smiled more and more. "This is to much, really. How are we supposed to eat the main course?"

"What about desert?" He quickly added with a sly grin.

She gave him a wicked smile. "I already have my dessert all picked out for tonight. She laughed.

He laughed now and nodded. "Hmm, exactly my thoughts, sweetheart. At least we're in sync." He raised his eyebrows to her.

The main course was placed now and Jon came back over. They both were served Lobster Thermidor, in a brandy cream sauce of shallots, tarragon, mushrooms roasted peppers with reggiano parmigiano.

"Is everything ok?" He asked.

Calleigh looked up at him and smiled. "Everything is... delicious."

"Yes, thank you, Jon." Horatio added. "Jon, skip desert, this is it for us."

Jon eyes narrowed on Horatio and he nodded in understanding. "Ah, I see, I will make sure the bottle accompanies you both. I will meet you down stairs." He walked away. Horatio wore a smile now that wouldn't fade.

Calleigh became very curious now. "Accompany us where?" She asked. "What's downstairs?"

"No questions, remember?"

"No, I think I'm entitled to a few answers now, no?"

"Mmm, not now, a little while longer and all your question will be answered, sweet heart."

"All of them?"

"All of them, beautiful." Horatio looked at his watched and back at her.

Calleigh just finished her wine. Horatio finished his, watching her.

Jon came walking over and took the bottle. "Hey, you have about 8 minutes to get moving, or she'll miss it."

Horatio nodded to him and Jon left.

Calleigh looked at him now and gently wiped the corners of her mouth placing her napkin on the table. "Miss what?" She asked, now looking up at him as he stood up from his chair.

"Mmm, take my hand, and follow me, ok?"

"Horatio, what's the big secret?"

He chuckled. "Your about to find out." He turned to her with a smile, "You don't quit, do you?"

"Never handsome, never!" She giggled a little walking down the stairs following him, hand in hand.

The lights were dim and she saw a bunch of people gathered around. She looked around but nothing really caught her eye. Jon found Horatio and led them over to a small private table. Calleigh just looked at them both curious.

"Look, in the center of the room, ok?" Horatio pointed.

"Ok." She looked out from her chair.

Soft music started playing followed by heavy drums, and trumpets followed by a soft guitar. She looked to the left and suddenly saw a band and a fire lit in the middle of the room. She gave Horatio a quick look, as his eyes were locked on her anyway. Watching her make sense of it all, he enjoyed it very much. There were four or five people with long rods, spinning something and blowing on the fire. The lights went on and everyone in the room gasped together. They were making glass vases right there in the middle of the floor. She watched, fascinated now. He watched her the whole time, and took a look around the room. The show in the middle ended and the band played softly now, very soothing music.

She turned to him and smiled. "I've never seen anything like it before, it's amazing how they spin the glass. The vases are all beautiful."

"Which one did you like the best... what color?"

She looked at him questioningly. "I love the red, and the blue was beautiful too. Why, what color did you like?" She asked him back.

He turned his head to find Jon and nodded to him. He came over and bent as Horatio said something in his ear. He walked away quickly.

Calleigh looked around as the band began a new song. A smooth trumpet sound, playing softly. She knew the song, 'This is no ordinary love' She realized the song and smiled, his eyes were on her now, he knew the song too.

Horatio looked at Calleigh now. "Would you like to dance?" He asked in a smooth deep voice.

Her eyes went wide with surprise. She thought she would attack him on the floor and oh god, that voice, here we go already, she thought. She smiled and nodded, "Yes, I would love to." She could have fainted right there, she waited for so long to hear those words from him... and now, he said them. She was sure, this all, was just one very long wonderful dream.

She was in la-la land. Not believing this could all be happening to her right now, right here. She was ecstatic and elated with all he shared with her. He got up and took her hand leading her out onto the dance floor. Others were up and dancing already, the floor was lit and when she looked down she realized it was made of glass.

Well now that made perfect sense to her and she smiled again.

He gently took her right hand with his left and held it. He then wrapped his right arm around her waist and placed his right hand on the small of her back. She moved in close to him and wrapped her arm up on his right shoulder, laying it there. He looked her in the eyes with a small smile and she looked down and blushed. They swayed their bodies to the music, and as the song played on they inched closer and closer together. Both quickly adjusting and moving with one another in sync. Soon both her arms were coiled up around his neck gently, and his arms were wrapped securely, around her waist, his hands resting on her bare back. She looked at him and smiled.

He leaned in close to her ear. "So, do you still have many questions for me, beautiful?"

She smiled and looked at him. "I do, definitely... yes I do."

He grinned. "Ok, where do you want to start?"

"Right here, handsome. So tell me when you planned this?"

He chuckled. "Hmm, Thursday, when you took a little nap, after we shared in a very... interesting breakfast together."

Her eyes went wide. "Thursday?"

"Mmm-hmm. Remember I asked you about your dad and his meetings?"

"Oh-my... yes I do remember that. But you didn't have enough time too plan everything, did you?"

"Obviously... I did. I did most of it on your computer." He chuckled.

"You used my computer, and I didn't even realize it, uh?" Her brows went up with a smile.

"I erased my tracks, you're too much of a CSI, you would have caught me, I can guarantee it. Besides, I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well it definitely was- is a great surprise. I'm loving all of this Horatio, I couldn't be happier right now, than I am with you, in your arms."

His eyes softened even more and he held her gaze for a long time, her words affecting him now. The song was ending and he let her lead him back to the table. He scanned the many faces eyeing her up and down, as they walked back to the table. He moved his chair closer to hers now and leaned into her ear.

"You're body's beckoning to me, you look so, alluring tonight." He rumbled the words in her ear. Watching her eyes as she smiled and looked away.

"Stop it; I won't last the night if you keep this up." She blushed and shook her head.

"Mmm, so we'll just have to leave early, then." He turned on the vibration in his voice.

"Oh, I see now... ok, two can play this game, handsome."

He grinned at her and Jon came over with three beautiful vases in his hand. All Blown from tonight, one red and one blue. He put down a beautiful red vase with white lines curving through it, also blown tonight.

"They're all beautiful." She picked up the red vase and studied it. Jon took this moment to fill both their glasses again. He leaned down and spoke into Horatio's ear.

"Keep a close eye on her tonight, to many others here are doing it already. I'll make sure to keep an eye on them... and the two of you, ok?"

Horatio looked up at him and nodded, very serious now. His eyes scanned the room again taking in the crowd. Jon walked away but stood very close by making sure things were good.

"Hey handsome. To you, for giving me the time of my life this whole weekend. You make me so happy and...I ...I wanted to thank you and let you know how grateful I am."

He smiled and lifted his glass to hers. "Thank you, beautiful, for showing me... how to love again. I feel blessed and honored to be with you. I can finally show you what you mean to me.

Another slow song played and he wanted to hold her close again, he stood up. Reaching his hand out to her he spoke deeply. "Come with me, sweetheart."

She smiled and blushed at his tone. "You're killing me with that voice... Stop it." She chuckled.

They slow danced holding one another closely, he wanted to close his eyes and live in the moment, but two many faces hid in the shadows. He didn't feel quite comfortable yet and he was quickly realizing he may not at all tonight. He felt her lower her head onto his shoulder and relax. God he wanted to join her and do the same, to relax with her, into the music, just the two of them.

The wine clearly taking affect of Calleigh, and now, even Horatio began to feel a slight buzz in his head. That was excellent wine and potent to, he thought with a grin. He pulled her closer and dipped her with a spin, pulling her right into his body. She smiled and giggled, completely caught of guard. He moved their bodies in time to the music, swaying effortlessly.

"Tell me beautiful, do you know how to salsa or mambo?"

She smiled, "Yes as a matter of fact I do handsome. But this is a bit slow for that, don't you think?" She giggled.

"Hmm, I certainly do. Hang on a second." His voice went rough as his eyes searched out a close friend. He found Jon and nodded to him and over to the live band playing. Calleigh looked at him now strangely and then saw Jon go over to the band.

"Horatio, everything ok?" She asked a bit concerned now.

"Sweetheart, things couldn't be better and in a moment, it's going to get even better." He smiled at her mischievously with a twinkle in his eyes.

She just stared at him. "Are you feeling the wine too, I think you are... maybe that's what it is." She giggled again.

"Hmm, yes, the wine is great." His eyes came off Calleigh and went over to Jon who was talking to the band leader. Jon nodded to Horatio now.

Suddenly the music changed going from slow to quick. The first sound she noticed was the bongos, then the saxophone, then finally the trumpet. Then the whole band starting playing fast and the next thing she knew they were dancing. Salsa, mambo, what ever they wanted, it didn't really matter at the moment. She started shaking her hips slow at first then more to the beat. She moved forward and came up close to him, rubbing against his body. His blues eyes held her gaze and kept contact with her, as he started to move in step with her.

He pulled her close with one arm, spinning her into him, as her backside was against his front and both his hands moved to her waist. He held her and rocked their bodies together, back and forth to the beat. His hands slid down her sides and hips, to her slit and bare thighs. She moved forward away from him, turning and shaking her head to him, "no-no" with a huge smile. She was enjoying this, and whoa he thought, she could dance. She looked sexier then he'd ever seen her before, he thought moving with her hips.

She teased him now and ran both hands through her hair and shook her hips and shoulders. This time he moved to her and danced right in front of her, without touching her, teasing her back. She turned and gave him her back again, as the music was getting fast and furious. She backed her rear right up against him, feeling all of him now. She slid down slowly and back up his body slowly, rubbing herself all along on him. She moved forward a few steps and he kept in step with her, right up against her. He grabbed her and turned her to him, one of his legs went between hers and he rocked her back and forth on him. Dipping her down low and lifting her slowly, as his left hand slid up her bare leg and back over the slit. That slit showing her legs and thighs off maybe to much for his comfort at the moment. Her swaying and rhythm absorbing him completely.

Many eyes on the two of them now as they played cat and mouse with one another, letting themselves go. She would move away and then back to him, teasingly. He spun her again and held her against him moving with her hips now. Pressing himself fully into her, grinding, with a low growl right in her ear. God that dress and her moves were undoing him right there on the dance floor, he thought. She moved around him and into his back now, sliding her hands around his hips and down his legs, slowly crouching behind him. Now he moved forward with a smile, feeling her body's warmth right up against him, he could feel her breast on his back, her hips swaying against his ass, side to side. She felt great, he thought to himself, with a very familiar ache.

He turned and spun her, dipping her low once again, hers eyes rooted on his now. They stopped moving but their eyes stood locked, as he lifted her up slowly against himself. Things were quickly spinning out of control as Calleigh slid her arm around the back of his neck and her need took over. He still held her suspended as his crystal blue eyes spoke to hers. He lifted her up completely and with pure lust in her eyes she kissed him fully on the lips.

He was taken back a moment, as he felt her tongue wiggle between his lips, but as he felt her tongue slowly brush up against his, he snapped and reacted with a long lustful kiss. Softly at first but then deepening the kiss. Their tongues now dancing instead of their bodies, as he held her close and swayed them to the music, feeling her bare back with his hands. Sliding up and curling his fingers into her silky hair. Their kisses were deep now, and passionate. Hands caressing and sliding on one another, bodies coming together, feeling one another's heat. Time was standing still for them both as they gave into their strong desire. The music pounding now filling them both with pure lust, as she gyrated agaisnt him and his tongue filled her mouth.

The music stopped and they both broke the kiss at the same time, in shock that they were kissing there in the middle of the dance floor like that. Their eyes were still locked on one another, her hands coiled around his neck still, his hands still on her bare back, caressing softly.

She smiled and licked her lips and he grinned at her. He intertwined his fingers in hers and went to walked her off the dance floor, as clapping and cheering began all at once. It was all for them and that nice show they just put on for everyone. Calleigh's eyes went wide and she quickly turned the color of her dress. Horatio cupped her face and smiled at her, trying to calm her and control his own embarrassment.

"It's ok, c'mon." He led her off the dance floor and to their table, where Jon was waiting. She sat down a moment, catching her breath. Horatio smiled as Jon patted him on the back.

"Phew, brother... that was hot; you two got everyone's attention!"

"Yes, we know Jon." Horatio gave him a smirk now, thinking about Calleigh.

"I'm, going to use the ladies room, I'll be right back." She looked at Horatio and blushed again.

He stood up as she did, worried about her now. "I'll walk you."

"Horatio, I can go to the restroom." She shot him a look. He looked down.

He didn't know what to say. "Um... ok, you're right I'm sorry. A little over...protective is all."

She smiled at him. "A little huh?" She turned and walked away, her hips swaying. He watched her closely. She walked with a sexy sway and it alone drove him crazy; she had a very sexy walk.

Jon caught the attention of two of his bodyguards and waved them over. "Keep an eye on her, make sure no one harasses her, and hang back, don't crowd her." They followed her.

Horatio's eyes were still on her as he saw a man confront her. He was up in moment and Jon put his hand on his shoulder. "Easy tiger, she's alright, look."

They saw Calleigh nod her head no and smile, as she continued to walk again to the restroom.

"Hey brother, you got yourself a real beauty there; she's a great dance partner. I don't think I ever seen you... dance like that. You both seemed to be in tuned to one another's moves. You must have been dancing for a while now, huh?"

Horatio's eyes on the restroom still looking for her. "Um... no..."

"What do you mean no? You two are in sync, that takes practice. A lot of practice, sometimes, years."

He smiled at Jon and nodded turning back looking to the rest room. "That... that was the first time we danced."

"Horatio, are you buzzed? Because there's no way that was the first time, no way bro."

"Do you know me to lie, Jon?"

"No I..."

Horatio's head moved to get a clearer view of her. Now another man stood in front of her and he saw her shake her head no. He didn't go away, and Calleigh shook her head again. Horatio moved forward again, to be stopped by Jon.

"Wait, let my boys handle it, you don't need any more publicity." He laughed.

Suddenly one of the body guards moved the man while the other one escorted Calleigh back.

Horatio was still standing and pulled out her chair for her, Jon poured some more wine for them. Horatio nodded to him.

"Thank you." She said to Horatio and thanked Jon for the wine.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine, feeling great, c'mon let's dance again." She asked reaching for his hand.

His eyebrows went up to her, "You're not kidding, are you?

"No, I really enjoyed dancing with you." She smiled.

"So, it's true? Jon asked now. "That was the first time you two danced?"

Calleigh nodded to him and smiled. "Mm-hmm."

Another man came over now and quickly asked Calleigh to dance.

Horatio gave him a death stare but he looked back at Calleigh.

"No thank you. I already have a dance partner." She said with a smile.

The man left, looking rather crushed and glum. Horatio almost laughed but held back.

"Well I can tell this is going to be a problem." Jon said. "Horatio I suggest you dance with her and let them know she's with you, or they're going to keep coming." Jon smiled.

"C'mon Horatio, it's a slow song."

He narrowed his eyes on her. "Give the woman what she wants." He said smoothly.

"Now were talking." Jon said excited, hoping they would have at it again.

He stood and led Calleigh out onto the crowded floor. They each got very comfortable in one another's arms quickly. They swayed to the slow music sensually. He softly caressed her waist and slid around to her back, sliding up and down. She ran her hand all along his chest and leaned her head on his shoulder. Her warm breath on his neck, giving him a shiver.

He leaned his head toward her and kissed her softly, gently. Dancing and swaying to the music, he held her closer and slid one hand right up her back and into her hair. She moaned softly right into his mouth. He felt her and quickly calmed himself this time. Control, he thought to himself now, holding her close, feeling her move slowly against him.

The tempo change again and the beat picked up. He held her and kept her close still. She moved against him, her hips sliding. He lifted his arm and turned her into him, he turn with her this time walking her in a turn and spinning her back out, away from himself. He let her go and she gave him a smile as she worked her way slowly back to his body. Moving her whole body in front of him. He watched her as she backed up to him, her legs, her hips. her waist, and shoulders, all moved and called to him. He licked his lips and watched her as he moved his own body to the music, he also wanted to go at it again, he knew he was just kidding himself. He quickly knew he loved dancing with her, feeling her body this close to him. Jon was right, she was an excellent dancer and so much more. Horatio smiled.

She danced around him and turned her back to him. He grinned, he loved her back. His jaw set and he pulled her in, now beginning to rock with her again. They both swayed their hips together and bended into one another, grinding. His hands slid down and around her hips to the top of her thighs, he slid back up and around to her hips. Holding onto her as he moved himself in time with her. He slid his fingers down her arms, feeling her soft skin. He couldn't take much more of this, he thought, as she slowly slid up and down his body again, running her hands seductively through her hair and down her sexy body. He grab a hand and turned her to him, staring into her eyes, he pulled her in close, grinding into her hard, as his hand pressed on her lower back shoving her against him more.

He dipped her again now and both his hands went to her hips, holding her. His eyes devoured her body as he lifted her quickly up onto one leg on his hip, leaning against his hardness now. He let his hand slide down her leg in a slow caress and slid her down slowly as he slid his hand in hers and intertwined there fingers. The music changed again and he danced cha-cha, forward and back and she easily fell into step with him. He spun her and brought her back in and she walked around him in a very seductive way, sliding her hands along his waist across his back then coming back in front of him. He smiled when she did that, she caught him off guard with that move, but he liked it. She turned on him now and shook her hips to the beat, banging them back and forth hard. Oh, those hips, he thought. That body, he thought, as she looked over her shoulder at him and he raised both hands and wiggled his fingers to her, calling her back into him.

She moved back into him swaying side to side, sliding against him now as his hands slid along her sides. He slid to her waist and hips, and back down to her bare thigh. The slit making it easy to feel her soft smooth skin. He turned her and began to softly kiss her; she opened her mouth to him and tasted his tongue. He responded hungry now, kissing her deeply and moving them in a circle as he kissed and caressed her. They move together with a crushing kiss now that was filled with longing and need. They swayed, grindied and writhed against one another, as their hands slid and explored, grabbing and kneading. Keeping themselves close and wrapped up in each other arms. It started to feel as if they were having sex right there in the middle of the dance floor, Horatio though looking deep into her eyes.

They danced some more but things kept heating up; they couldn't go on without losing control. Horatio pulled her close and leaned near her ear.

"So, you um... ready to go back and do some real dancing with me?"

She smiled. "Mmm, I am. I was hoping you'd say something like that soon."

"Ok, let's say good bye to Jon." They walked back over near the table.

"Hey pal, were going to get going. We just wanted to say good night and thank you very much for everything, Jon." Horatio patted his back.

"Hang on a sec, my boss wanted me to give this to the both of you." He handed Horatio another bottle of expensive wine.

"Jon, I can't accept–"

"Yes you can, besides Calleigh really likes it. You two earned it tonight." Jon smiled and lifted Calleigh's hand, kissing it. "It was a pleasure to meet you. I hope to see you back here soon, I could watch you two dance the whole night."

"Thanks, Jon for everything. I had a great time." She smiled.

"My pleasure, Calleigh. Horatio, please come back anytime and be sure to bring her with you."

He laughed with Jon now and nodded. "Thank you my friend, for everything."

Jon walked them out to the limo and opened the door. Calleigh climbed in and

Horatio followed. The driver put the bag with the bottle and vases in the front with him.

Jon leaned his head into the limo. "You two... have a good night."

Horatio chuckled. "Thank you again, Jon." Calleigh smiled and he closed the door.

The limo pulled away and the partition glass was up this time. Horatio turned to her and wiggled his brows. He moved right over to her and planted a very hot kiss on her lips. She quickly opened her mouth to him and soon tongues and hands were moving all over each other again. The music and dancing stirring their desires for each other even more. The limo was beginning to feel very hot in the back seat. Calleigh pulled back from him now, with a smile.

"Did I tell you, I love how you dance, you're wonderful?"

Horatio chuckled. "Sweetheart, you haven't seen anything yet." He kissed her deeply again and she leaned in with her hand caressing his thigh. He was hoping they would get to the hotel quickly as a simple touch of her hand made him swell.

The car stopped, pulling them from their heated haze. They gathered themselves with a chuckled. A moment later the door was opened. Horatio got out of the limo and reached for her hand, helping her out. They walked quickly through the hotel hand and hand.

Fernando quickly made his way over to them, near the elevator. "Did you both enjoy your night out?"

"Yes, thank you, Fernando."

"Senor, everything you asked for is ready and waiting. Please do not hesitate to call me if you need anything at all."

"Fernando, I think we're set for the night, but thank you anyway." The elevator came and they both got on. Horatio leaned against the wall and pulled her into him. He kissed her softly and caressed her face.

His voice was soft and low to her ear. "You look so delectable, and I plan on... taking my fill." He kissed her softly all along her neck and right under her ear. He heard a soft moan and felt her body shiver in his arms as he held her close.

She moved into him even closer and lifted her leg along his in a slow, mind-blowing caress. He closed his eyes to it and let his head fall back on the wall, sliding his hand down over her waist and down her thigh in a long sensual caress. One hand cupped her rear as he pulled her in tight against his hardness. He felt her hands move and slid in under his jacket, caressing his chest and sliding around to his back. He groaned.

The doors opened and they kissed and caressed one another right to their door. While still kissing, his hand searched his inside jacket pocket for the door key and then his outside pocket. He groaned as he kissed her, and she pulled back now smiling, waiting for him to look up at her. His eyes were down as he patted and felt around in his pockets. She saw his eyebrows rise up and figured she'd get his attention now.

"Handsome, any chance you're... looking for this?" She held up the gold key card in her hand, giving him her best smile.

He looked up and narrowed his eyes on her with a deep laugh and a tilted head. He nodded yes and gave her a evil grin. "That... That was unexpected."

She chuckled. "Well how's this then?" She took the card and taking a step back from him slid it down between her breasts.

"Mmmm, that's not so unexpected... come-here."

She giggled and he reached for her and pulled her into him hard. He lowered his mouth down to her chest and took it out with his lips, teasing her. He lifted his head back up and she giggled again. He let it drop from his lips and his hand was ready and waiting as he caught it and now turned to open the door.

The light went green and it beeped. Calleigh took this moment to lean right into him from behind, whispering in his ear, "You have very, very soft lips." She quickly licked his earlobe.

He growled. "Mmm, you're about to find out just how soft they can be." His said devilishly.

Hmm, she thought to herself with a smile as his hand latched onto hers.

He opened the door and grabbed her hand, pulling her inside now. He turned her around facing her right up against the closed door now, away from him. He lifted both her hands above her head, holding them and groaned, pressing himself against her rear. She gasped and softly moaned as he lowered his mouth onto her bare neck and shoulder, and said in a very seductive voice, "Mmm, think of this, as... um... payback."

He continually kissed softly, all along her shoulders, gliding back and forth between them. Then even agonizingly slower, he softly kissed and caressed her bare back. She squirmed under him and he grinded into her again, leaning his mouth right over to her ear and breathing his warm breath into it, he said, "Don't move you're hands, leave them there... for as long as you can." His voice was thick and filled with lust.

Her eyes went wide and she bit down on her lip, just hearing that voice, his voice challenged her. Her desire for him grew as she felt the heat of awakening lust course through her. She moaned her pleasure to him and turned her head to the right to see him.

She quickly moaned again, as she felt his soft lips start at the top of her bare back again and his hands slowly let hers go and slid down her arms in a tingling caress. He brushed her hair over and kissed her neck and shoulders. Now slowly moving down her back, caressing and softly kissing her everywhere. She moaned to him again. His soft kisses and caresses becoming to much, as she began to wiggle under his gently ministrations.

His hands slid down along her waist and held onto her. He kneeled on one knee and began to kiss and softly lick at the arch in her back. She moaned again and wiggled, as she moved her hands down a bit. His hands caressed and slid lower to her legs and down to her ankles. She closed her eyes letting her senses take over. She felt him wrap his fingers around both ankles and slowly slide his fingertips back up her legs. This time under her dress, feeling her smooth silky skin with his fingers. She moaned and whimpered now and her hands dropped more, leaning them on the door still near her shoulders now. Her voice was soft, but filled with need, her breathing uneven.

"Horatio... I Ohh..." She turned her head to see him and bit down unable to speak. He saw her biting her bottom lip and moved into her ear.

"Mmm, you... were... saying?" He whispered, as he tortured her more with the softest kisses on her ear and cheek.

"Ohh ... my... you ... are ...Ahhh!" She moaned and leaned into him now, as he covered her ear with his warm mouth, swiping his tongue along it. She began to twist and he pressed his weight into her, keeping her there. "Ohh—"

There was a knock on the door. She froze and he waited, not moving as well.

"Senor it's Fernando. You left a few things in the Limo"

Horatio smiled now, still leaning his weight against Calleigh, who was trapped between him and the door. He placed his right hand on her hip, holding her, and with his left he turned the handle. He opened the door just a little as Calleigh came forward and pressed into him more, with a soft groan. He leaned his head out seeing Fernando now.

Calleigh placed her left hand on the door handle holding it, helping him as he took a bag and placed it down and to the left. Fernando looked at him strangely and handed him the bottle of wine. Horatio took it and nodded to him.

"Thank yoU–Uhh!" He choked the words out as Calleigh's right hand found his aching hardness, and squeezed it lightly. He quickly moved his right hand to her wrist, holding her.

Fernando looked at him again strangely and nodded back, "Your welcome senor... have a good night."

Horatio swallowed hard now as he felt her stoke him, he decided a nod was enough and he nodded to Fernando now. Calleigh would have paid to see the expression on his face right now. He closed the door with the bottle still in his left hand and Calleigh moved back with it.

She chuckled to him now. "Hmm, I'll bet that was unexpected?" Her voice teasing.

He groaned. "Mmm, very!" His voice grainy and raw.

She twisted suddenly to her right and broke the hold he had on her wrist. Her hand quickly moved to his groin and stroked him. She grabbed his right hand and held it now, as she let her left caress him. He groaned as his head fell back and he leaned his left arm that was holding the bottle on the door for support. "Uhh!"

She looked him in the eyes. "Mmm, tell me, can you receive, as well as you give?" She whispered to his lips.

"Mmm, I wouldn't — Uhh!—" She cut him off with another stroke.

"Let's find out." She said in a commandingly soft voice. "Now, why don't you put 'You're Hands' on the door, and leave, them, there." She gave him a wicked smile.

He nodded and narrowed his eyes on her, he placed the wine bottle down on the floor, and she let go of his right hand.

She leaned her back on the door checking him out, up and down. He look so hot and sexy in that tux. He smell sexy, his cologne ravaging her senses even more. She wanted to rip his cloths off and ravage his body. His lips, those lips, so soft on her skin, she wanted to kiss him deeply.

His eyes met hers and a smile flashed briefly across his lips.

"Up, let's go, on the door, you know the routine." She said, with a smile.

He nodded and slowly lifted his hands up and placed them near her head, leaning down towards her. Oh god, how she wanted him right now, she thought looking at him. His eyes stood intense on hers, slightly closed. She knew he was wondering and probably even preparing for her assault. How could she surprise him and shock him like he did to her? She smiled up at him and those beautiful blue eyes. She leaned in, as if to kiss him and he lowered his head to her lips. She turned her head to the side and saw his eyebrows raise in question.

She nodded her head to him, "Uh-uh, not so fast." She leaned in and kissed below his ear, taking a deep breath and inhaling his warm masculine scent. She closed her eyes feeling her body tingle and tighten, so aroused by him. He groaned.

She thought for a moment to herself. 'Get a grip Calleigh, it's payback time, almost losing control and kissing him.' His hands were up on the door and his chest leaned into her, his legs were back a bit.

Her back leaned on the door and she faced him as she studied his posture. She wasn't feeling very confident at the moment. In fact she was feeling rather week at the knees for this man. She felt heat coursing through her and warmth in her center. She took a small breath and raised her hands to his chest, softly caressing and sliding along on him.

She started to kiss his cheek and took his earlobe in her mouth, her hands sliding across his chest and down to his stomach. She let her hands slide freely inside his jacket and around his waist to his back. She looked down and saw his arousal straining to get out. She let her hands work him over gently, sliding down to his ass and softly caressing. She moved closer to him and gently pulled on his hips, pulling him into her more. He groaned.

She slid her hands slowly down his hips, crouching with the caress in front of him. Then she brought them slowly back up the front of his legs, barely grazing across his hardness. He groaned again and moved his legs a bit back. She was beginning to enjoy this now, feeling him like this and hearing him above her groaning.

She decided he was wearing to much clothing, it wasn't fair, she thought. She didn't have access to his bare skin, like he had to hers. A thought flashed in her mind and a smile now appeared on her face. She began to give him soft kisses again right under his ear. Coming up now she licked the lobe and took it gently between her lips, flicking it with her tongue. He let a growl slip and shifted his hips again.

She slowly let her hand glide down his chest, caressing her way to his waist. She kissed his cheek and softly worked her way to his very kissable lips. He turned his head to her mouth, wanting to kiss her so bad now; she shook her head no to him. She continued to kiss his face, and jaw, above and below his lips, and finally she closed her eyes and let her tongue lick along his bottom lip. Her lips soft and warm on him now, he growled and shifted, now feeling the painful ache between his legs. He licked his lips, tasting her on him.

He closed his eyes and his senses took over, first smelling her and then feeling her lips and soft tongue on him. He was concentrating on her kisses when his eyes shot open and he felt her stroke him. A hot breath came out of his mouth in a gasp, right onto her face and neck. She smiled at him and softly squeezed his length, running her tongue along his slightly open mouth, right across both his lips. The look in his eyes now was one of pure hunger, and she was feeling quite the same way. He growled with need. "Grrrr"

She lifted both her hands to his strong shoulders and looked at him. "Close your eyes." She asked him so softly. She saw him clench his jaw and then he closed his eyes. She slowly lowered herself and let her hands slide down from his shoulders, in a torturing caress. She crouched in front of him and caressed his hard length.

He groaned. "Uhhh!" His whole body tensed. He leaned his head against the door now, what is she up to, he thought. He leaned more on the door with his hands, letting his head hang down now, his breathing becoming uneven waiting for her next move. He felt nothing but then he heard... what sounded like a zipper... UNZIPPING?

He felt her hand go inside his pants and caress him. He groaned loud and his eyes shot opened, he moved his hands down the door, looking at her.

She looked up at him, "Unexpected?" She asked wisely, as she stroked him through his silk shorts.

"Uhh! ... Yes... Very ...Uhh!"

"Gooood." She drawled the word and smiled at him.

"Wait ... I didn't ... Uhh! ... touch you and—"

"Um-hmm... close your eyes."

"But— Uhhh!" He clenched down hard as she stroked him again. One hand clenched on the door.

"Payback is hard, isn't it?"

She unbuckled his belt and opened his button. He backed his hips away and she wrapped both arms around his hips pulling him back to her. She let go when he was back where she wanted him, right in front of her. She lifted her hands off him a moment and his pants dropped down to the floor in a heap.

His hard length still trapped inside his very sexy silk boxers, sticking straight out right in front of her...

He opened his eyes looking down at her again. He took a much needed breath in. Her face was inches from him; he felt her warm breath on him and closed his eyes again. He tried to concentrate as his control wavered.

She smiled at him and ran her hands slowly down and back up his strong legs. She slid her hands around his thighs and right up into his shorts, caressing his ass softly. Lightly grazing over him with her fingernails.

He groaned. "Ahh... Cal... Leigh..."

She moved in and kissed his thigh so softly. He tensed as he felt her hot breath on him; he groaned and moved his hips again. She kissed his other thigh and licked it slowly. She watched his muscles flex and tense again, as she kissed him all along his silk shorts. Kissing and caressing him everywhere, but there, he shifted again with another deep groan.

"Uhh! God! ... Stop... stop!" He dropped his hands and bent lifting her up to him.

She wore a huge grin now and was taking by surprise as he quickly covered her mouth with his. His tongue darted in stroking hers hungrily and his hand slid into her silky hair, pulling her to him more. He tilted his head more and sucked on her tongue. Calleigh's arms slid smoothly around him and tightened as she was quickly entranced. She kissed him back and brushed her tongue against his, he tasted like fruity wine she thought. She licked his bottom lip and backed off to breathe. He took a breath and licked his lips tasting her on them; he gave her an intense look. He reached down and lifted his pants back up. He zippered up but left them unbuttoned and unbuckled. He reached for her hand.

"Come-on." His voice raw now.

He led her to the bed and stopped to kiss her softly again. She looked around and saw rose peddles all over the bed, candles were lit and the room was dim. How did he manage this, she wondered.

"Wine or champagne? He asked her in a low voice.

She smiled. "I really enjoyed the wine tonight."

"Wine it is." He answered her and she heard the cork pop and then heard another pop. She turned to see what he was up to now, he opened the champagne. Brining over two glasses, he handed her the wine.

"You didn't like the wine?"

"No, I did, very much... I just... felt like champagne right now." He smiled and she gave him a sly look.

She took a sip and spoke, "I love all the roses and vanilla scented candles, it smells great in here."

"Roses and vanilla." He said with a seductive smile, taking a mouthful.

She leaned in and kissed him, softly brushing her tongue on his lips. He caught her top lip between his.

"Mmm, the champagne tastes great too. This mixing is going to make us both drunk, it's a good thing we're not driving tonight."

His voice went very deep and his words rumbled. "Mmm, well it just so happens... I plan on driving all night long."

Calleigh's eyes went wide and she shook her head at him. He chuckled as he kissed her lips again.

"You are bad, Horatio Caine. Bad!" She pointed her finger at him.

"Don't be so quick to judge, you haven't seen anything yet." He gave her a wicked smile and a deep laugh.

A thrilling shiver went through her. Uh-oh, she thought, he's up to something. She was going to have to keep a close eye on him tonight. She watched him as he downed his glass of champagne and went to refill it, this time carrying the bottle over to the bed. He went back to her and took her glass and placed it with his on the side table. She watched him as he walked back over to her, taking a few long sensual strides. He was so graceful she thought and charismatic, she still couldn't believe this was all real. Then she felt the heat and excitement fill her of what was to come, or was that the wine, she thought with a smile.

Her impulse took over now and maybe some of the wine too, she thought. He stood in front of her and her hands automatically went to his chest. She looked at him intensely now and he gave her a breath-taking smile, knowing exactly what she felt. She slid her hands under his jacket and up and onto his strong shoulders, slipping the jacket off him. It fell to the floor, with a swishing sound. She held his gaze as she reached for the bowtie around his neck; he leaned in to kiss her softly as his tongue swirled lightly against hers.

"Mmm, you taste delicious..." He said in a husky voice now.

It was hard for her to hold back and not rip his cloths off, especially after that kiss, and those soft lips. Whoa! Oh my god, he can kiss, she thought reaching and sliding the tie off him now. How easily his mouth and kisses made her come-apart. She lifted her hands and caressed his chest and let the bowtie join his jacket on the floor. She continued her onslaught as her fingers reached and began to undo his shirt buttons, she saw his brow raise and blushed a bit at him.

He chuckled low and leaned in for another soft kiss. Calleigh's tongue pressed harder on his and probed with eagerness now. He pulled her closer and deeply kissed her back now, moving her back near the bed. He broke the kiss and Calleigh had three buttons undone, working on number four. She went under his shirt and slid her hands across his hard chest and nipples, grazing them with her fingers.

He groaned and tilted his head, as he slanted his mouth to capture her tongue again. He kissed her hungrily and his hands began to caress her. One went into her hair and the other slid down her bare back. A moan escaped her throat as his hand softly caressed her lower back, right above her rear. He slid his hand down to caress her ass, pulling her into him more. She made quick work of the other buttons and slid his shirt off his shoulders. She kissed his neck and shoulders and licked her way to his nipple. He groaned and grinded himself into her, placing one hand in her hair. Feeling her hair in his hand and on his bare chest.

He bent and lifted her mouth to his, as he started to kiss her neck and shoulder. Kissing over the thin straps of her dress, sliding them with his fingers. He slipped one and then the other off her shoulders, kissing and caressing her. The dress slid down and her beautiful bare breast stood up before him. His eyes went wide, he didn't expect that, he held her but looked his fill as he lowered his mouth to her breast and slid his tongue across her swollen nipples. She moaned and her hands went right to his head, hanging on to him. She felt his hands travel down her sides, to her hips and moved closer into him. He slid both hands around to her rear and pulled her tightly against him, they both moaned now in need. Her hands unzipped his pants and they fell to the floor as he stepped out of them. She felt his hardness through his shorts and he let out another groan and slid his hands back up her body. "Hang on to me." He said in his sex roughen voice now. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hung on.

He leaned her down to the bed and kissed her passionately. He lifted off her and stood up; reaching for the glass and one long stemmed rose. He stared at the beautiful woman before him and drank a mouthful. His eyes went back up her body to hold her gaze now. "You're intoxicating." He said, in a deep tone. He leaned down and kissed her softly, the tasted of champagne fresh on his tongue.

He started slowly on her neck, near the necklace and leaned to her left, as he worked his way down her body with the long stemmed rose. He slid it down to her breast and traced the outline of each in circles. He slid it slowly up and over her very stiff nipples and watched as she bit her lip and let out a moan. She turned her head to him and he leaned in to kiss her, still moving the rose down to her stomach and lower. She moaned as he slid it across her stomach and belly button. He broke the kiss and slid down a bit to her breast, taking one softly into his mouth, licking and nipping on it. She thrashed and slid her fingers through his hair, moaning and panting now. He was driving her crazy and she couldn't take much more of this.

He slid himself lower and traced the rose right over her underwear and over her hot core. Another moan escaped her lips as her head went back in pleasure. He kissed and licked her soft belly, lifting himself off her now. He stood up and took another sip of champagne, and lowered his mouth to her stomach. "Don't move." He said Kissing and licking as he poured more on her, licking it all off. She tensed when she felt him pour it on her and wiggled. "Ahh, it's ice cold." She said, as he held onto her hip and lave at her soft skin, quickly warming her up with his mouth and tongue. She cried out feeling his warm tongue on her, licking and teasing her. She moaned with need and he lifted up to kiss her softly on the lips.

She moaned as he lowered himself using the rose on her. He traced it over her chest and down caressing her breast with it and then her nipples. She caressed his shoulders and back, as he watched her suck in a breath and bite on her lower lip. He covered one breast with his mouth and softly licked. She arched her back off the bed and moaned loudly, she felt him slid down more. He use the rose and slid it down to her stomach and traced it around her belly button. Her stomach muscles flexed and tensed; as he leaned down to kiss them. He slid the rose over to her hip and slid it back to the other. He traced it down over her center and down to her thigh, slowly trailing it back up. He laid the rose on her stomach and slid his fingers into the sides of her underwear, sliding them down and off in a slow caress. He slipped his shorts off and picked up the rose. Her eyes were locked on his as she lifted up on her elbows and watch him slide the rose over her hot center. She moaned and took a breath, as her head went back in pleasure. "Horatio... Ohh...god!"

"Mmm, yes... yes... Close your eyes, feel it's softness." His voice was so husky she thought she die right there.

She let her body drop back down with her head and felt the sensations he was giving to her now.

First sliding slowly up and then down over her center, it felt soft and smooth like silk, she thought. Then she felt his lips softly kissing her thighs and hips, she felt his mouth open and close on her skin. Then she felt his warm breath above her, as his lips opened and claimed her center. It was electrifying as she felt warmth, wetness, and tingling going down to her toes. She instantly arched up and cried out to him, holding onto his hair, panting and shaking. He place his hands on her hips trying to hold and calm her, but she was too built up at the moment. So was he, as it took all his control not to take her right now.

"Roll over for me." He said and slid his hands under and helped her roll over. He groaned and caressed his hands over her tight rear, he poured some champagne right into the arch of her back and lapped every drop up. She tensed and move, but he held her, licking and kissing the liquid from her skin. He slid down to her ass and kissed and licked, caressing her with his hands. She moaned and thrashed in need. "Plea...se ... Ohh...god!"

He growled losing control, hearing her moan and call out to him. He couldn't make her wait, he wanted to please her, he wanted to feel her. He ran a hand down the back of her leg and back up, before he roughly turned her again and place her on her back.

His mouth immediately went down and claimed her again, as he licked and caressed her core with his hot tongue, slipping and sliding. She cried out loudly and dug both hands into his shoulders, as her body shook and trembled with release.

He lifted himself up and caressed her breasts again with his tongue, capturing the tips. He lifted his head up and met her beautiful green eyes as his hips settled right between her thighs. Staring deep into her eyes he lowered his head and kissed her with need. She lifted to his lips and moaned right into his warm mouth. He kissed her wildly now, licking her neck and ear as his face slid up along her cheek, she panted and moaned. "Please... I need you so bad."

"Mmm, yes...I wanted to take you... right on the... dance floor tonight."

He slid against her wetness and felt himself grow tighter. He adjusted his hips, staring straight into her eyes, laying his body on hers. He felt her warm breast against his skin and she felt his tight stomach against hers. Their bodies shaping against one another. She felt his stomach flex and tense and he felt hers flex as her breathing increased. He was propped up on his forearms and looking right into her eyes as he felt her wetness and placed himself against her, waiting. He lowered his mouth to hers again and kissed her deeply.

She rocked down and onto him unexpectedly and his mouth released hers and he groaned as she covered him. She cried out, feeling him deep now as he lowered his mouth to take hers again. His tongue probing and his lips sucking on hers. He tightened his ass and pressed deeply into her, slowly moving in deep and hard, staying there. His body tensed as her hands found his ass and gently squeezed. He groaned again and almost gave into release. She saw him close his eyes and shake his head, trying to continue. He moved again in her slow, deep and building a rhythm now. Their bodies rocked with one another's as they both hung on and looked into each others eyes. He slid his fingers against her hair and felt her hands caressing his back and rear. She watched as his eyes closed and as his body strained to hold on. She leaned up into him and hugged him, rolling him over. He now was looking up at her in awe, she rolled him with ease, he thought.

His jaw set and his hands went right up caressing her breast. He tightened and tensed in her, she felt him and slowed. He let a needy groan slip and shoved his head back into the bed more. She lifted one of his hands to her mouth and licked his fingers. He groaned again and slid his fingers right to her center, where he gently rubbed. She arched on him and leaned both hands forward now on his chest. He thrust up and into her deeply and she cried out to him. That was it, all he could stand, he moved with urgency now. He growled and flipped her right back over as his need grew out of control. He began to thrust, deep, hard and fast. He turned his head and she licked at his ear. He quickly turned back and crushed his mouth to hers with a fierceness he couldn't contain now. His lips covered hers and he kissed and tongued her wildly. She moaned and dug into his back hard as he began to pound into her deeply. He clenched his teeth and his breathing became erratic, she bit her lip and hung onto his back, panting and moaning to him now. She felt heat burn through her body right to her core as she uncontrollably shook. She arched her back and gasped to him, hanging on, "Ho..ratio... god!" She cried out.

Pleasure hit her hard as she exploded all over him,and his deep thrusts rocked her body. She writhed and shook under him feeling him in her deeply. She felt him speed up and thrust deeper. His jaw clenched and his head reared back as he felt her tighten around him. With one last thrust and a long groan he exploded, keeping himself buried in her, emptying into her hot core. She shivered and shook all a round him and he pulsed and jerked above her. Their breathing and groans filling the rooms as their bodies release fully.

He lowered his mouth and kissed her softly, trying to breathe. She smiled to him and hugged him, kissing his lips back. He took a few more breaths above her and rolled off, trying to save her from his collapsing body. She let out a low whimper and rolled right back into his side, quickly wrapping her right arm around him. "Come... back... here." She said, out of breath.

"Hmm, I thought... you could... use some... space." He said, also out of breath.

"No, I liked you right.. where you were, handsome." She giggled and he gave her a look.

She started picking roses off his chest and stomach. She ran her hand across his stomach slowly and sat up next to him. He looked up at her. She bent and kissed his stomach, coming up with roses all over her face and chest. He chuckled and she smiled and let herself fall back onto the bed, exhausted now.

"Oh... that was... so good." She smiled and was slowly catching her breath.

He rolled to her now and leaned over near her ear. "I'm going to have to remove those rose peddles from your very delicious body."

"Then I have to remove yours too, Right?"

"Hmm, well see. Now... roll over."

She bit her lip and he smiled. She laid on her belly and felt his tongue, licking and stroking her back. She was giggling and he laughed, "These roses are in some very nice places."

She felt him kiss her ass slowly and started giggling again, raising her butt off the bed. He licked up her spine and she moaned now in pleasure. He kissed her back up slowly right to the top of her neck, sliding her hair over. She moaned again. "Ahh... Um, Horatio.. I think—"

He unlatched the necklace and place it down on the side table. "I think you need... to come with me."

She chuckled, "I thought we just did that?"

He laughed deeply now and grabbed her from the bed, "Come on... I promise you'll enjoy this.

She smiled at him and slipped on her robe. He slipped his on and grabbed the wine, leading her to the elevator.

They walked out into candles lit everywhere. He hit a button on the panel and soft music began to play. He walked over to the table near the hot tub and poured two glasses of wine. He handed her one.

"Ok, your choice, pool, hot tub, sauna... then there's... always the outdoor shower?"

She began to giggle and he laughed with her. "Hot tub!" She said.

"Umm, good choice..." He downed his wine and held hers so she could get in.

His eyes did the once over before she sat down and her delicious body disappeared under the water. He climbed in after her and handed her the wine.

"Oh my... this is... so relaxing."

"Hmm, yes.. It is, very."

She sat across from him, her legs stretch out same as his. She leaned her head back on the ledge. "Oh, I would love one of these for myself."

He smiled and she lifted her head to him, she finished her wine and his brows rose up. "More?"

"In a little, I'm ok right now."

He narrowed his eyes on her, she knew something was up and her eyes went wide.

"Come-mere" He growled, finding her leg and sliding her over to him. He positioned her in between his leg, so that she could rest her head on his chest.

"There, now you can relax." He wrapped both arms around her waist and held her. She felt him against her rear but relaxed like he said. She didn't realize her hands were rubbing his thighs, then it suddenly dawned on her. She let her head lay back against him and closed her eyes. She felt him moved his head and kiss her cheek, he hugged her tighter.

She smiled and moaned softly to him, "Mmm, you feel so good."

She felt his hands softly slid up to caress her breast. It felt great, she thought as the water was heated and it caused a different sensation. He poured more wine and handed it to her, she drank some and he took the glass, now also drinking it. He put it down and caressed her more, softly with his fingers sliding over her soft skin. Calleigh let out a low moan and rubbed herself against him, he tilted his head more and she leaned back into him for a kiss.

"Mmm, wine... I love the wine."

He handed her the glass again and she took a mouthful, he took it now and downed it again. They were both feeling very good now and very buzzed.

She felt him grabbed her ass and gasped, he tucked his chin over her shoulder and waited for a kiss. She kissed him and now turned to face him. Kissing him slowly, their tongues softly brushing against one another, the wine heightening the flavor. He caressed her breast again and leaned his head into her neck, kissing and licking. She moaned.

He lifted her to him more, "Wrapped both legs around me." His said in a raw voice.

She looked at him in shock, "Are you kidding?" She smiled.

"In a moment you'll find out I'm not. I told you I was driving all night... didn't I?" He chuckled.

She looked at him shocked again and tilted her head, "Your buzzed, aren't you?"

He smiled now, "Hmm, I plan on taking advantage of you... all night long, beautiful. You're mine..."

"Hey handsome, I think you got that backwards." She said as she lifted right onto his now rigid length and moaned with her mouth open.

He gasped and quickly covered her mouth with his, hungrily. His hands went right into her hair, pulling her mouth to his.

"Ok, I've been dreaming of doing this to you..." He groaned as he lifted under her and sat back on both his legs, keeping her in place.

She gasped as she felt him go deep all of a sudden when he changed his position. "Ahhh."

"Mmm, slow... move slow with me."

She moaned and nodded to him as her eyes closed in ecstasy. "Oooh my..." She pressed her lips together tightly.

He moved his hips slow and up and she moaned louder and louder, she bit on her lip hard and he watched her closely. She turned him on like crazy, he wanted to pound her so bad again. He leaned his head down and suckled her breast she moaned again. He felt himself so deep now, sheathed inside her warmth, he groaned.

He moved slow and held onto her moving deeply in and out, hitting that special spot deep within. She felt electrify and couldn't hold back, he had her there in minutes, maybe seconds she thought, as she felt an incredible sensation building, tingling on the edge, thrilling her to the core. She began to pant... and hugged him close and tight, he moved slow, precise and felt her tremble as she cried out over and over, shaking in his arms, hanging on to him, trying to breathe. He brought her to a shattering climax as she kept calling out his name. He held her tightly as his arms wrapped around her waist and locked onto her back. She felt dizzy and her body felt limp and drained. He kissed her softly as her breathing calmed a bit. He began to move again and she craved that feeling again, she was still breathing hard and now felt him reach that spot again. She felt heat inside her building, hunger for him now, for his mouth and lips, urgency, to bring her back to that place he just had her. She kissed him and broke off suddenly, crying out feeling him rock deep inside of her, his hands held onto her ass pulling her in more deeply.

"Yes...Uhh! Oh! ...yes!"

He kissed her, sliding his tongue firmly against her, tasting her and the wine. He groan and squeezed her rear. "Oh...god!...you feel...so good...Uhh!"

She licked his lips with her tongue and bit on her lower lip again. "Hor...Horatio!...Oh...Deep.. you're so ...DEEP!"

She shudder and cried out again tightening all around him, her body tensed and exploded again and again. He felt her fire, her heat, all around him, holding him tight and pulsing with him. He groaned and move a little faster, his breathing now uneven, his body craving release. He felt it surging and racing through him as he cried out to her and a very powerful orgasm hit him. He jerk under the water with her on him and shook, groaning and grunting as his release rack his body. She held him close and kissed him softly, resting her head on his shoulder, feeling his breathing calm with hers.

"Horatio, that...was unbelievable...I've never felt—"

"Mmm, neither... have... I." He said out of breath.

She lifted off him and relaxed leaning on the wall. He joined in right next to her.

He poured some more wine and handed it to her. She smiled at him and shook her head, "I think we had enough."

"Uh-uh. It's too good to let it spoil. How about a nice cool swim."

She looked at him in shock now, "Horatio, I think—"

He was already stepping out and heading for the cool water of the pool.

She stood up, making sure he was ok, she knew he had a buzz and she didn't know what to expect. Her eyes went wide as he made a perfect dive into the pool and swam clear across and back one time.

His head came up looking for her, "Come-on... the water's great. Don't make me come get you now." He laughed.

She stood up looking for him, "I like the warm water, thank you." She smiled at him and sat back down.

He gave her a breath-taking smile and place both hands flat on the marble. He climbed out of the pool, his eyes going hungry on her, she knew she was in trouble.

"Horatio... wait.. Horatio...I ...Oh...No!" He picked her up in his arms and carried her over to the pool. "No, wait...your cold...the water's..."

He looked at her with question, "So you want to feel hot then, yes?" He turned and carried her into the sauna house with a deep laugh.

"Horatio... put me down..." She giggled now and he laughed.

"Oh I plan to, once I get you inside." He opened the door and went in with her in his arms.

There was a lot of laughing and banging going on for a few minutes, then cries of passion and ecstasy were heard. There was some more banging and then laughing as the door swung open and Calleigh came running out. Horatio stopped in the doorway hunched over, trying to breathe now. Hanging on with both arms out to his sides, leaning on the door frame. Completely out of breath now, he gasped, "You are... a remarkable...woman." He took another breath in and Lifted his head up and saw her near the pool. A thought now cross his mind.

She laughed, "So you had enough then? ... you done now?" She giggled acting wisely.

He stood up straight now and nodded his head at her, "Not a chance, beautiful..." He gave her a evil grin and walked towards hers.

Her eyes went wide... the pool behind her, she thought... "uh-oh" and moved to the right.

He quickly matched her step and blocked her. She then went to her left and he was quicker than her. He nodded with a laugh and smiled at her. "We'll see who's done now, Hmm." His voice deep, full of mischief.

She looked behind her at the pool and back to him, she put her hands in front of her, "Wait...wait.. truce...just wait a minu— Horatio—"

He laughed as he lifted her with one arm around her waist and jumped right into the pool. He came up still holding onto her. They were both buzzed and feeling good at the moment, they didn't have a care in the world.

Her eyes opened wide in shock, "I can't believe you—"

He cut her off as he covered her mouth with his, giving her a hard demanding kiss. He pulled back and looked at her. She saw a glint in his eyes and felt his hard length up against her belly. A jolt of excitement ran through her, as she held him tighter and felt his body's hardness. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and tasted the wine, embracing her tighter and curling a hand into her hair. He brought her over to the shallow water and laid her back on the stairs.

He pinned her with his blue eyes and held her captive now. She smiled at him as he dropped his eyes to her bare breast, a burning now going through her right to her core, she wanted to feel him again in her, she needed him. Her nipples tingled with anticipation for him. His deep blue eyes glittering with intent, sliding along her beautiful curvey body. He oozed sex and control right now in front of her, holding her and taking his time. Letting his eyes thrill her instead of his hands. She moaned to him in need and he narrowed his eyes on her. She never saw him or ever imagined him like this, it blew her mind and thrilled her to the core. She knew the buzz had something to do with it as she felt the same way.

His lips parted slightly and he lowered his mouth to her, kissing her with fervor. She quickly matched his pace and pull him into her closer, feeling his muscular body with her hands, anticipation killing her now. He broke the kiss and leaned back. She looked surprised at him and he gave her a cool smile, he had her now, he knew it. He felt her fingers digging into his hips pulling him closer, she wanted him inside her. Control was his now as he spoke to her in a deep husky voice. "Tell me what you want?"

Her eyes were locked with his and her core aching for him now. She whispered, "Touch me, with your hands."

"Mmm, where? Where should I touch you?" His voice full of lust, deep and rough. It sent a shudder through her.

"Touch my... breast, kiss them...please." Her eyes soft but her voice filled with need.

He moved closer again, the water covering her, his hardness right up against her stomach. He leaned his hands up and softly caressed her breast. He then lowered his mouth and took them one at a time in and suckled them, making them stiff. Making her writhe and begn for more.

He lifted up and she grabbed the back of his head and brought him down to her mouth, hungrily. She shoved her tongue right into his mouth with a moan, she tugged again at his hips.

He broke the kiss, feeling the buzz and the build up. "Mmm, not so fast."

"Horatio, I want you... I need you so bad..."

He smiled at her and his voice went rough. "Tell me... tell me all about it..." He leaned down and kiss her again, softly this time. Kissing her and then talking to her again. "I want to know your thoughts, your needs... tell me what you want?" He kissed her deeply.

His voice was driving her nuts, she honestly thought she would explode if he kept talking to her like this. She grabbed at his hips again, pulling him in closer, feeling his hardness right up against her. He slowly moved his hips, sliding his length against her heat, moving up and down along her nub. The water making the friction better, "Oh yyesss ..." She stammered out, Caught in his web of desire.

"Mmmm, I feel your heat..." He lifted her right leg up and sucked on her ankle gently.

She flailed, feeling his lips and tongue on her ankle and foot. "Oooh Goddd..."

He kept her pinned with his body and rubbed against her more, up and down slowly. She started to move against him, moaning and panting now as his mouth traveled down her smooth leg. He kissed and licked, teasingly all along her smooth skin. She writhed and bucked wildly, trying to grind into him, trying to get him to fill her.

He undulated right into her and held onto her leg with his arm. She let out a loud moan of need and bit down on her lip. He moved deeper into her holding her leg against his chest and feeling her heat all around him. She held onto his hip and waist with one hand, the other ran down the length of his chest and lower under the water. He grunted and drove into her harder and deeper, as her hand barely touched his jewels.

She cried out as he pounded into her heat and backed her up against the stairs. The water splashing all over them now, covering and uncovering her beautiful breast, he bent and attached his lips to one and then the other. She cried out again feeling his tongue flicked and lick at her now stiff nipples. He groaned as the sensations became to much and his length hardened even more. He felt himself burning and felt that familiar tingling right down into his toes. He tensed his body, trying to hold on, trying to hold back, he groaned again, "Uhh... Cal.. Uhh!.."

She felt him close now and wanted to feel him inside of her, she began to move back against him, harder. His breathing changed again and he shook his head, trying to hold back again. She felt herself tighten and become hot all around him, she shudder as he brought her to a shattering climax. "Yyyessss.. Hora...io...Goddd!..." Pure pleasure spiraled through her and tighten around him, her body's heat coving him and setting off his raging explosion, he felt her heat and then the sensation from the cool water. Every time he thrust, hotness and then cool, he grunted as he released deep into her, hanging onto her leg and hip. Filling her deeply and staying there as he cried out in ecstasy. "Ohh ..YES...yes!...CAL..LEIGHHHHHHH! His eyes slammed shut as he let go completely and groaned her name. Their breathing ragged and uneven as they both rode out the waves of pleasure they both felt.

They made love several more times during the night, anywhere and everywhere. The hot tube, the sauna, the pool , lounge chair, the table, the outdoor shower. It was incredible under the moon and stars, in the water and fresh air. The breeze blowing over their naked bodies as they moved togther to become one. They finally both collapsed after in exhaustion and contentment. Horatio managed to get her back to the bed, having a hard enough time himself now.

"Here we go sweetheart." He gently laid her down on the bed and covered her with the sheets. She sighed to him and moaned softly, quickly closing her eyes again. He walked around and climb in under the sheets, moving closer to her and sliding his arms around her. Pulling her closer to him as he palced her head on his chest now, he whispered, "Sleep with the angels, my love." He slid his fingers against her damp hair as his eyes quickly became heavy, sleep quickly claiming him now. Candles flicking out slowly as the stars and night passed, and the sunrise and morning rays began to shine in.

TBC...

Please let me know what you think...

Especially about the humor...


	6. Chapter 6

Calleigh woke first and smiled, as her eyes opened to his red chest hair. She shifted against his warm naked body and cuddled closer, smiling at his arm still curved around her, holding her close, protecting her. She snuggled closer, wrapping her legs around his and melting into his side. She softly moaned her pleasure but when she tried to lift her head, she realized it hurt. Thinking now she drank too much, and remembering... so did he." She smiled and moaned feeling a headache. She didn't care, it was a good headache she thought, smiling, one she would never forget how she got.

He groaned and shifted now, feeling her warmth on him, his arm pulled her closer and she smiled. She gently traced her fingertips over his chest hair and his eyes opened sluggishly. She smoothly slid up to where he was, caressing his skin with her silky soft body, staying on him still, just sliding up his body with the sheets.

He groaned, "Mmm, good morn... ing. His voice raspy and thick from sleep and a very busy night.

She kissed his cheek, "Hmm, yes it is and Ooh, what a night." She whispered near his ear, as her leg wrapped tighter around his. Thinking of their lovemaking, the thoughts quickly arousing her.

He chuckled deeply and turned his head to see her. His head also feeling heavy and full. He felt her soft skin slid sensually along his leg and her fingers on his chest, he softly moaned.

"Mmm. It certainly was full of unexpected things. " He smiled at her, as she turned and rested her head down on his shoulder. With gently fingers now he slid back some of her blonde hair off her face. Her beauty in clear view now as he saw her soft face and full lips. His hands wrapped tighter also now, keeping her close. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, inhaling her, just bathing and breathing in her scent... the smell of vanilla... of Calleigh. He closed his eyes reveling in her body and scent.

He kissed her forehead again and gazed into her beautiful green eyes. Thinking now, this was heaven to be with her like this. To wake up to her and feel her warmth and beauty all around him. He felt such peace and comfort in her arms and in her company, in her whole being. He couldn't feel her close enough now and wrapped her up in his arms, pulling her on top of him; he stared at her in awe. She was lying right on top of him, their eyes meeting and looking deeply at one another. He held her face inches from his with a hand on each side, letting his fingers slide partly into her silky soft hair, while his thumbs caressed her soft cheeks.

She smiled innocently at him, "What are you thinking?" Her voice soft but raspy from sleep. She rested one hand at the side of his face and the other threaded through his hair.

He looked into her eyes, "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" He whispered, gently sliding his thumbs along her cheeks, lovingly.

"No, tell me?" She smiled at him and closed her eyes becoming immersed in his gentle caresses.

"Umm, you make me feel..." He smiled. "Happy, very happy, Calleigh." He caressed her face softly, lifting her chin and gently sweeping his lips over hers. "Worthy of your love..."

She smiled and slid down a bit and felt his arousal against her. She rubbed her lower body against it and he groaned, feeling her warm desire slid against him. She held his gaze now as he held hers, and she slowly lifted up and lowered herself down onto his rigid length. Slowly she took him into her slick warm center, leaning back into him but keeping her eyes locked with his.

He gasped and groaned, letting his head fall back on the pillows. She kept eye contact with him still, looking deep into his eyes as she took him in. She leaned down; her face inches from his now, seeing him take in a breath and tense under her. Her breath warm against his skin. He kept his hands on her face, still caressing her cheeks and keeping her close. He felt her sink down on his length and rise back up against it, covering it with her warmth and wetness. She felt his breath now as he opened his mouth and moaned, his warmness covering her face and neck.

He held her gaze as she laid on top of him, covering him with her warm body, sliding up and down, rubbing her warm breast against his skin. His hands slid under the sheets, slowly sliding down the soft curve of her back and over her ass, softly caressing and cupping her with his hands. He held onto her and pulled her into him more, sliding and kneading gently with his hands. She moaned and lowered her mouth to his neck, kissing and licking. He groaned and turned, as hers lips covered his and she kissed him softly. One soft kiss, two soft kisses and her tongue found her entrance into his mouth. Her tongue entwined with his as she probed his warm mouth, kissing him passionately as her hands slipped into his hair and down to his shoulders. Both becoming breathless as they gave into their desires now. He groaned feeling all of her now and thinking, she felt incredible on him, so warm, so soft... and wet. His eyes closed savoring the feeling, as he clenched his jaw down, his control slipping quickly now.

"Cal... Unh!" He watched her as she slid above him, feeling her breath on his neck and face each time she came back up, he was immersed in the feelings.

"Mmm?" She moaned as she moved slower.

"Uhh! I ...Uhh! Cal...leigh..."

"Um-hmm." She answered him with a soft moan again as her eyes closed, becoming completely immersed in him too now. Her hands slid to his chest and her legs now slid up and around on his hips, she lifted herself up on him.

He froze now in awe. His eyes on her as she sat up and the sheets slid off them, his eyes burning with love and desire now. Her beautiful bare breast stood right there in front of him. He reached up with both hands caressing softly, sliding his fingertips along the outline of them. She bit down on her lower lip and moaned softly, closing her eyes to his soft touch. She began to move on him again now sitting up with her thighs spread around his hips. She moved slow and deliberate going deep on him. He let out a breath and groaned, lifting his head and letting it drop back down in pleasure. God she felt so good around him, her warmth, her wetness, coating him, making their contact even more intense. Sensitizing them to ever nerve receptor in their bodies. He gently held her breasts and thrusted up and into her, she cried out feeling him go deeper. She leaned forward on him, placing her hands on his chest for support. She began to move her hips slower and tighten herself around him, going slow now and squeezing him coming back up. He let out a loud grunt and grabbed onto her hips, holding her. She felt him pulse in her, she felt him tense his body, trying to hold back. She reached back with one hand and barely grazed her fingertips over his jewels.

He sucked in a quick breath and grunted loudly, thrusting up into her, while pulling her down on him. His breathing now ragged, as she slid her fingers lightly across his sensitive skin again. He groaned and lifted up, taking her with him and back down as she began to ride him with purpose. Her breathing quickening and her body aching to feel him fill her up. He reached up again and this time slid the palm of his hands across her taut nipples. She moaned to him as he pinched gently with his thumb and index finger. She cried out as her body clamped around him tightly, feeling the surge go right through to her hot core. She gasped feeling her heat build, wanting him so bad now, clenching him with her muscles, he groaned through his clenched teeth now.

"Cal... I'm... Clos... UHH! GOD!"

"I want... To feel... you... please..." Her voice raspy and breathless with need.

He groaned and grunted caressing her breast, as she rode him wildly now into the bed. He let his hand slide down to her center as his thumb found her wetness and most sensitive spot. She arched and cried out the moment he touch her there, her need calling to him as his thumb began to move in slow steady circles now. A low growl came from deep within his throat now, watching her, feeling all of her now. She watched his eyes close and open in shock as she ran her fingers across his Jewels again, then she felt them tighten and hold. She moaned to him and knew he was ready. She was barely hanging on for him, and wanted to share her pleasure with him, but his thumb sliding up and down now was making it difficult. She bit down on her bottom lip hard, holding it between her teeth. She cried out, "Yes...Yes... Oh yes!" She moved on him deeply, letting her body tense around him as her wetness grew and her hotness began to release. She cried out his name and he grunted now. "Hor...atio! Yes... Oh Yes! Oh... My God! Ahhhhhhhhhh!" She exploded all over him and covered him, shaking and moaning her pleasure to him. He was on the edge barely hanging on, feeling her fire all over him now. She quickly leaned back and softly caressed his jewels with her hand, he jerked up hard as she took him over the edge with her... right into bliss...

His head pressed back into the pillows and he grabbed her hips tight, hanging on, thrusting up as he poured right into her. Lifting her up as his whole body tensed and stiffened. "CAL! Ughhh! Yes! Ugh...Unhhhhhhh!" He groaned and moaned completely out of breath as his body surrendered its control. She shuddered and convulsed above him as they both were consumed by their fires, and their bodies abandonment. They held onto one another with eyes closed as their bodies reached their peak and slowly came back down.

As some of his breath returned to his lungs he met her gaze, "You're... so beautiful." He said, looking into her glassy green eyes.

She smiled as her breathing calmed and she watched him recover, staying on him still, seeing his stomach rise and fall, tighten and tense with each breath. He let out a heavy sigh and let his hands slip down onto her thighs, caressing softly up and down. She lifted off him now with a soft moan and laid her head on his chest. She ran her hand across his chest, his eyes opened and he gave her a smile now. His hand moved up to caress her face again, "You're amazing, you... completely undo... me." He said, still out of breath.

"Mmm... I owe you, handsome. You undid me plenty last night, I just wanted to... return the favor." She smiled, wiggling her brows to him.

He chuckled now, pulling her in closer and hugging her. "This feels so good Cal, so good." He softly slid his hand around to her neck and down her back, caressing her soft smooth skin.

"Mmm, I don't want it to end, Horatio." She lifted her head from his chest to meet his eyes.

"I understand... and wish we could stay here forever, sweetheart. In the moment... this very moment."

"Hmm, I'd bet we'd both miss work, huh?" She laughed.

He chuckled, "Indeed we would, yes."

"Ok, it's already 11am, time is moving to fast already." She gave him a sad smile. "Are you hungry; would you like something to eat?

"Hmm, I'll have whatever you feel like, beautiful."

"Hmm, French toast, I feel like French toast." She smiled and sat up.

"With fruit on the side, right?" He grinned up at her.

"Um-hmm, just like I like it." She laid back down and hugged him tightly.

He closed his eyes feeling tired but great now. She began running her fingers through his hair and caressed his face softly. "Mmm." A soft moan escaped his lips. She smiled, watching him. His face looked so peaceful and relaxed to her, she laid her head back down and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes quickly now realizing she fell asleep again. He was out cold next to her with his one arm still curved around her, protectively. She smiled and slid her way out from his arm. He stirred, but quickly relaxed back to sleep.

She smiled looking down at him now and covered him with the sheets. She wanted to surprise him now and slipped on her robe and picked up the phone.

She spoke with Fernando and ordered breakfast; she had him set it up near the pool. She took a shower and put on her yellow bikini. She tied her hair up in a ponytail and grabbed a rose off the night table. She climb up on the bed and slid the sheets off his chest and down to his waist, he didn't stir. She slowly slid the rose along his chest and over his nipples. He softly moaned and she smiled lifting her head to see if he was up yet. She chuckled low thinking, the plan was to get him excited, but here she was being caught in her own web, she felt her own undoing and needed to calm her thoughts down. She continued as she traced circles around his nipples and slid the rose through his chest hair. He moaned softly again and now stirred. Calleigh notice the sheet rising with his arousal. She slid the rose down now to his stomach muscles and slid it around his navel and near his happy trail. His eyes open now and he saw her smiling at him. He lifted up on his elbows and Calleigh slid the rose back up to his chest. He smiled at her as she lifted the rose right to his nose.

"A rose is a sign of my love for you." She said lovingly and kissed his lips softly.

"Mmm, thank you, beautiful." His eyes slumberous and sexy, he gently kissed her back.

"Time to wake up. '_I'_ have a surprise for you." She slid her palm along his cheek softly cupping it.

His brows furrowed and one went up with a sly grin. "Well if... that bathing suit is my surprise, then by all means let me unwrap it right now." He smiled at her with his sleepy sexy blue eyes.

"No. This is not the surprise, Horatio." She nodded her head to him. "C'mon, put your shorts on, we're going upstairs to the pool." She smiled widely.

"Hmm, well in that case give me five minutes, I'll be right with you." He gave her a devious smile. "Did you eat yet?" He looked around and threw the sheets off, getting up. "Sorry I fell asleep again sweetheart, I'll um, order something and we'll—"

"No, you can order when we get up there, ok?"

He slipped his robe on and turned to her, his brows arched. "Ok, we can do that too." He walked into the bathroom and the shower went on. A few moments later he waked out and Calleigh was sitting on the Chaise with his Trunks in her hand.

She swirled them around with her hand. "You're going to need these, handsome."

"Yes, I am thank you." He took them from her hand and bent down to give her a quick kiss. He walked to the bedroom and put them on, slipping into his sandals. He walked back out and over to her. "Ok, ready when you are."

She took his hand and walked with him to the elevator. "So you like yellow?" They got in. His eyes scanned over her in a slow sensual way, he didn't hide his lust from her, and she looked down.

"Mmm, yellow? I... like very much... on you." He leaned her against the wall and gave her a searing kiss. He was warm and passionate as his tongue delved into her mouth, kissing and tasting her. His arousal instant in his shorts, he let a soft groan slip and backed off. Still cupping her face, holding her, giving her soft smooth kisses. "Mmm, see how much... I enjoy yellow... on you."

She chuckled kissing his lips and smiled at him. "Yes, I see..." She said looking down at his shorts.

The doors opened and they walked out, now it was his turn. He let her walk ahead of him, his eyes glued to her beautiful rear in that G-string. She turned and looked at him, his eyes slowly slid back up her body to find hers looking at him.

"Horatio?"

"Hmm?" His eyes gazed into hers, and he suddenly saw the table and fruit and whole set up. He smiled and nodded at her. "Hmm, this is a very nice surprise, thank you." He moved closer to her and with one hand cupping her face, he kissed her softly again.

She backed off now, "Ok, if you keep this up, we're never going to eat." She smiled and he laughed.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm... having a hard time, keeping my eyes and hands off you right now. You look very... um... editable." He smiled wickedly at her.

"Later, Horatio, after lunch." Calleigh shook her head at him.

They talked and ate together, enjoying lunch and relaxing under the gazebo in the shade. Calleigh got up and pressed one of the buttons on the panel. Horatio got up and walked over to one of the lounge chairs laying down in it. Slow music began playing and he smiled.

She rolled out a long high table now into the shade; he watched her wondering what she was up to.

"Time for you're surprise."

"I thought that was—"

"Um-hmm, I know what you thought." She placed a towel down on the table and patted it with her hand. "Come-on over and lie down." She smiled at him.

This was getting interesting he thought as he rose from the lounge and walked over to her and the table.

"Take the shorts off and lay on your belly." She gave him a sly smirk and patted the table again.

"Hmm, bossy... are we now?" He slipped them off and got on the table.

She placed both her hands on his shoulders and leaned down on him, whispering in his ear, "I haven't even started yet." She swiped her tongue teasingly over his ear.

"Mmm, a promise of things to... come." He said seductively.

She poured some liquid in the palm of her hand and rubbed them together, smelling it with a smile. She started on his shoulders and rubbed and caressed the oil into his skin. She worked her fingers into his broad shoulders and pressed on the knots she found there. She moved to his arms and neck, massaging gently, removing the tension.

"Uh, this is... feeling unbelievably... wonderful." He groaned as her hands worked on him.

"Good, just relax and enjoy. You deserve a nice massage; I just wish I was as good at this, as they are here." She chuckled.

"Uh, umm, trust me... Uh... You're doing... great... Cal."

She scanned his back and didn't realize just how built and defined he was. He was very muscular and tone, his muscles rippled when he moved. His shoulder blades were wide and stood out with definition. His sides and ribs tone and the indent in his hips and lower back were irresistible to her eyes. It was very tempting to touch him everywhere, she thought with a smile, but she knew she would soon enough. She worked down his back rubbing and caressing him. She saw a few scars and wondered what they were from. She continued down and rubbed both hands into his lower back, massaging. He grunted and shifted a bit.

"You doing, ok?" She asked softly.

"Mmm... Great!"

"How do you like the scent?"

"Mmm, I like it, a lot. Vanilla, right?"

"Um-hmm, right again, handsome."

She poured more on her hands and started to work on his ass and hips. She saw him tighten and flex a few times as her hands slid lightly across his rear. She worked on his hips and waist more but would slide back down to his rear and caress it sensually. He groaned and shifted again.

"You ok?" She smiled now enjoying this.

"Umm... yes, never better sweetheart."

She moved to his legs and thighs, and caressed him, getting the tension out. She massaged his thighs and felt his muscles flex and tense. He seemed more relaxed now. She worked him over and down to his toes. He moaned his pleasure to her.

She leaned down to him now, "Turn over for me." She asked softly.

His head came up and he turned to her questioningly. She smiled and asked again. "Come on, turn, I have a towel waiting for you."

He smiled and turned and she covered his lower abdomen with a towel lying across him. The towel tented as his hard length grew even more. She smiled at him as she began to rub and massage his neck and upper shoulders. He lifted his head up to her and tilted it, reaching one hand around the back of her head pulling her closer. He kissed her softly and she backed off quickly.

"Hey, this is a massage! No kissing right now, I'll never finish that way." She scolded him.

He chuckled, "Mmm, ok, I couldn't resist, your hands feel... incredible." He closed his eyes and relaxed back down.

She worked on his muscular chest and abs, moving to his sides and hips. She saw the now rising towel and smiled. This was affecting him very much, the heat, the oil and her hands on his naked body. She was also very turned on by this and wanted to climb right on top of him. His skin glistening, silky and smooth from the oil, the smell of the oil intoxicating.

She worked on his legs, his thighs, down to his calves and feet. Caressing and massaging. His arousal rigid now, sticking straight up from under the towel. His hands were behind his head relaxing, his eyes closed, feeling her hands all over him, relaxing him and easing his muscles and whole body. She smiled wickedly now.

He suddenly gasped as she slid her hand under the towel and stroked him up and down slowly. "Uhhh! Uhh!" He groaned and his body jerked.

His hands went to move but she nodded no to him, "Keep them there, ok? Just lay back and relax." Calleigh said still holding him in her hands.

His eyes were full of lust as he nodded slowly yes to her. She slid the towel down and paid full attention to him now. She poured more oil in her hand and slowly stroked him up and down. Caressing his jewels with one hand and stroking him with her other. He closed his eyes savoring the sensation she was causing in him, feeling her silky soft hands on his rigid length. It was driving him crazy; he wanted to pound her, hard, right now on this table. His breathing increased and his muscles flexed and tightened with her ministrations. He groaned as she squeezed his now slippery length.

"Mmm, you feel so hard... and smooth in my hand." She whispered to him and he lifted his ass off the table, trying to pump into her hand.

"Cal... Uhh!... you're hands... uh! uhh!"

"Just lay back and relax... best you can, ok?" She smiled and scanned his glistening body. Her eyes traveled up to his eyes and slowly down over his glistening chest. She followed it down to his tight stomach that was now moving and tensing quicker. Then lower right down over his happy trail to her glistening hands holding him. A wave of desire came over her and she softly moaned seeing him this way. "Mmmm."

He watched her slowly become hypnotized, as he was by her own movements. The sun and heat affecting him, the smoothness of her skin on him, making his very slippery and wet. He swallowed hard and clenched down his teeth. He felt himself close, so close.

"Uhh! Jesus!... Cal! Uhh... I'm not... going to... LAST!" He grunted through clenched teeth.

She tightened her hold and cupped his pair in one other hand, stroking and caressing, working them together now.

He was having a hard time holding back. Her hands felt incredible on him, he groaned and grunted. He felt the pressure build and begin to surge through him; it went full force right into his groin. He grunted and tensed, hard. "AHHH! Uh! ... Cal ...Oh-god ...I ..." His body stiffening and lifting off the table.

"Umm yes... I want to feel you all over my hands, warm and hot." Her voice soft and seductive.

"Jesus... Cal...I'm ... gonna... CAL..Uhhhh... Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" His rear tightened and his body tensed, she watched his muscles rippled along his entire body. She watched his toes tense and spread as he released. She held onto him and used both her hands sending him over the edge, into euphoria. His breathing was rapid and his stomach rose and fell quickly. She saw him squeeze his elbows to his head and then close his eyes and tighten his forehead as he exploded all over her hands and fingers.

His body lifted and jerked as his release washed over him. He groaned and grunted as his body came down from its high, breathing now, and trying to calm his pounding heartbeat. He worked on getting his breath back. He opened his eyes to see her leaning down near his mouth. She gave him a soft kiss, with a genuine smile. He groaned again now to her, "I'm going to need... a vacation after this... with you." He said out of breath.

She gently cleaned him off with the towel as she answered. "Please don't remind me we have to go back to work." Her eyes went sad.

He leaned up on his elbows now seeing her sad. "Hey, it's... not that bad, is it?"

She smiled and nodded no to him, "It's just... I don't want this to end. You made me so happy these last few days and well... I love it. I love waking up to you and I love going to sleep with you. I love being with you... I love you." She gave him a small smile.

He sat up now and swung his legs over the side of the table, near her. He reached over to her and pulled her closer to him, into a hug. "I love you too, sweetheart. Just so you know, we can still do that. I just don't think right now would be a good time to announce our relationship."

"I know that too. I mean with all the heat right now, I think it's wise to wait. Who knows what Stetler would make out of it?" She shook her head and looked up at him with soft eyes. "I don't want things to change." Her head tilted to him and she looked down.

He leaned forward and kissed her. "I know, I know... but they won't, ok?

He got off the table and she hugged him, he turned her around and lifted her up onto the table. He caught her by surprise.

"Horatio!" She said in a surprised high voice.

"It's your turn." He said deeply with a huge grin.

"Oh no, no... I had my massage and—"

He chuckled to her, "Not by me you haven't." His voice went low and gravelly.

"I'm going for a swim, let me down."

"How about a shower?" He said, with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"No, a swim. You can join me after your shower." She smiled at him and slid down off the table.

She gave him a quick kiss and walked over to the pool, diving in.

"Mmm." He smiled thinking that was perfect form. He walked over to the outdoor shower and turned it on, washing himself off. He slid a towel around his waist and walked over to the pool, watching her swim.

He slid the towel off and dove in. He swam to her now. He came up right in front of her, sliding his hands up her legs. He leaned right in and kissed her. She laughed as the water dripped down his face and onto hers.

"Show me how you do the breaststroke?" She smiled at him wrapping her arms around his neck.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "I was hoping to um... show you something else." He chuckled. "Are you pulling my leg here?"

"No, really, I want to learn. I liked watching you and wondered how to learn it. I figured I'd ask the master himself." She softly kissed his lips.

"Hmm, is that so, beautiful. Ok here, first I'll show you the arm strokes, and then we'll work on the legs." He wiggled his eyes to her and she laughed.

She chuckled, "I get the feeling, I'm never gonna learn handsome."

"Hmm, **oh**, I think you learned a lot so far." He laughed holding onto her.

He leaned her forward in the water supporting her weight so she could spread her arms forward and then out. After a few tips from him she had it down pat. He smiled as he watched her swim from one end to the other. "You're doing great, see, you learned it." He said with a gorgeous smile to her.

"Yeah, thanks to you." She said swimming up to him. "So, what about the butterfly?" She smiled.

His brows went up in surprise again, "That's, a tough one, but you're pretty good at picking up the moves quickly." He went on to explain how the arms come down and the butt comes up and out. "Um, undulate your hips into the water when you come back down."

She smiled and laughed, "Funny word to use, handsome."

"Um, I can think of another, but it's not so... pretty." He chuckled to her.

She leaned in close and hugged him, wrapping her arm and legs around him in the water. "What's this stroke called?" She asked him as she undulated against him.

He smiled and held onto her, letting his hands slid down and cup her ass. "That's called... the Calleigh stroke." He chuckled. "Now... let me show you the Caine thrust." He laughed and she giggled.

"I've seen it already, and Ooh, I do love that one." She giggled and swam away from him; he quickly grabbed her and held on.

"Now I know why you're so good in bed." She gave him a wicked smiled.

His eyebrows rose up in total surprise and he stared at her in awe.

She giggled seeing his shock. "Ok... I'll tell you. It's all because of the butterfly." She laughed now and he grabbed her.

They hugged and kissed laughing. Time past and the day quickly moved on, they eventually got out and showered together, enjoying in one another's bodies. They dressed and were getting ready to leave now.

"Just leave your things sweetheart, Fernando will be up shortly."

"Ok. I still can't believe it's over." She looked sad now.

He walked over to her, "How about I make you a promise... to surprise you again and again. Would that bring that beautiful smile back for me?" He held her close in his arms.

She smiled. "Yes, of course it would. Like I said just being with you is enough, Horatio, and I mean that."

"I know you do, sweetheart, I know you do."

They left and drove home to Calleigh's place. He helped her with her bags and cloths. He stood and waited for her to come out of her bedroom, not sure how to handle the next step, he waited.

"You staying or going, handsome?"

"Um... going. I need to clean up my place and get myself... together for tomorrow. You um... You um, want to come... with me?" He hesitated and smiled looking down. Hoping she would say yes now he looked up at her.

A huge smile appeared on her face now, "I would love to, just let me grab a few things, ok?" She was very happy he asked her.

He smiled, happy he asked her too. "Ok. You can follow me with your car."

"Oh right, I almost forgot already, separate cars."

"Mm-hmm, Just for now, till we figure out how to handle... this." He smiled and pulled her close for a kiss and hug.

They left and drove to Horatio's place. He opened the patio doors and a few windows, letting some fresh air in.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Nope, I'm fine thank you." Calleigh said walking out onto the patio.

"Ok, make yourself comfortable." He said walking into his bedroom. He tidy up a bit and put his cloths away. He came back out to find Calleigh stretched out on the chaise lounge, on the patio. He smiled watching her, she was tired and fighting it, he knew.

"Hey, close your eyes for a bit, go ahead."

"No-no I'm fine." She gave him a smile.

He chuckled and moved to sit with her. He sat so she could lay with him comfortable. He caressed her face and hair for a while before she finally gave into sleep; he was quick to join her. They laid there for a few hours and Calleigh woke up on his chest smiling. His eyes opened feeling her and he shifted a bit.

"Ok, why don't you lie down for a while on the bed, you're exhausted." He chuckled, "And so am I."

"Only if you're coming too?" She chuckled the words to him, hearing herself and the innuendo. He was definitely growing on her. She squeezed him tighter.

"Ok sweetheart, you have a deal." He kissed the top of her head and Calleigh got up and he followed.

They both changed for bed and comfortably snuggled into one another. Calleigh heavily sighed her content to him, as he also took in a breath relaxing, feeling total peace with her in his arms. Sleep claimed them both quickly, they were both exhausted but very happy to be together now. They slept holding one another throughout the night.

Morning came quickly as the sun rays lit the room brightly, Horatio's eyes were open and on her. He watched her sleep so peacefully now, happy to wake up with her today. She looked beautiful, he thought, sliding his hand over her silky hair. He slowly slipped his arm out from under her and moved gently off the bed. He stared at her a few more minutes and then looked around his bedroom. He smiled thinking now, she was really here with him. He smiled and shook his head, holding back a laugh, he went to take a shower.

Calleigh was getting ready for work now and made some coffee for them both. How she loved her Mondays because she knew it was a whole week she had to be with him. She smiled thinking about it now and brushed her hair in the bathroom mirror.

In a low raspy voice he asked, "What's going on in that head of yours, beautiful?" He slipped his arms around her waist from behind and held her to him.

She gave him a shy smile and looked down; he watched her eyes come back up in the mirror to meet his.

She chuckled, "Ok, you caught me."

"Mmm, caught you doing what?" He asked in a very deep voice now.

She laughed, "I was just... thinking, that's all."

"Well, with a smile like that, I think you were doing more than thinking." His voice went low near her ear. He softly kissed it.

"Stop it! Don't you start... You know I can't resist you ... Horatio, we..."

"Mmm" He kissed her ear and neck and spoke seductively to her as she tried to speak. "You smell... incredible..."

"Hora ... tio, we need... to, umm," She closed her eyes as his ministrations entranced her. "We ... need ... Oh, my god. You make... me... tingle... all over. Oooh"

"Mmm, I want to do a lot more than that, beautiful. I can't keep my hands off you, you completely captivate me." His breath was warm on her cheek and ear.

She turned into him and leaned up as her lips captured his. She wrapped one arm around his neck and caressed his hair. He held on to her hips and in a smooth motion he lifted her up on the bathroom counter. She gasped and broke the kiss looking at him in shock.

"Horatio... we have... to stop...and... go ... work...oh...ahhhh..umm..."

He covered her mouth with his and kissed her deeply now. His breathing deep and becoming uneven. "Paper... work ... can wait... I however... can't." He slid his fingers into her hair and brought her mouth back to his, he delved her with his tongue.

His voice was driving her crazy and his sudden loss of control was making her hotter than ever. "Oh... my...god... please... please..." Things spun out of control quickly now as they both were consumed by pure lust.

"Mmm, yes... oh, you're so hot Calleigh... your body makes me—"

"No, please... stop talking... you're driving me—"

He leaned right over to her ear and licked it. "Crazy?" He whispered, as her whole body trembled and got the goose bumps.

Her hands went to his belt and undid it quickly.

He already had her pants half off her, sliding them down.

She pulled at his shirt and buttons went flying, she leaned in and kissed his chest.

He felt her waist and hips with his hands, caressing down her leg, sliding his fingers along her soft skin. He growled as her hands unzipped him and his pants slid down. She stroked him up and down once and his head reared back. She pulled him in closer between her legs. She was way ahead of him as she shoved his boxers down off his hips.

He lifted her shirt up and off and lowered his mouth to her chest, kissing and licking as he unhooked her bra. He moved in closer to her and she held onto his hips as he latched on to one of her nipples. She let out a cry and leaned back more, his tongue and lips licking hungrily at her skin. She felt his hands slide to her hips and he gave a quick pull, ripping the g-string underwear right off her. He lifted his head off her breast and covered her mouth, hungrily. She moaned pulling him closer into her, grabbing at his hips in urgency. He slid himself against her wetness and quickly buried himself inside of her warmth.

She cried out and he groaned, both feeling one another's heat and need to be complete now, to be one again. He wrapped and arm around her leg, holding it up, sliding his hand down it in a long smooth caress, he moved in even deeper. Calleigh was leaning back on one arm and grabbing at his hip with the other. He leaned down and kissed her deeply as he moved in and out of her. He watched as she bit down on her lip and he thrust even harder. She cried out and her body moved back, he hung on to her leg, lifting it up to his chest. He held it with his left arm close, as she lifted her left leg to his shoulder. He growled feeling himself go even deeper and she moaned as she felt him hit that spot deep inside of her. She leaned her head against the wall for support now, as he began to pound deep into her. He let her legs down and he moved in deeper and leaned both his hands on the sides of her, supporting his body weight on the counter. He moved faster and harder into her. He watched her eyes close and her body begin to shake. She was moaning and calling out to him with need, as he was moving and trying his best to give her all of him.

"Hor..atio... Ahhh...I ..."

"Mmm, you feel... so hot...incredible... Uhh! Uhh!"

"Oh... My god... I'm ... I'm..."

"Yes! Right now... I feel...all of you... covering me... so hot! Cal... Uh! Uh! Uh!"

Calleigh's eyes rolled and closed as her muscles clenched him. Rolling waves of heat spilled from her to cover him. Her fingers dug hard into his back as she felt him thrust and erupt deep inside of her now. Her body convulsed with his and she held her breath and stiffened, "Horatio!" She screamed and shook violently hanging onto him. "Yes...yes... Oh...my... GOD! YES! Ohhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Cal... Yes! Yes! Uhh! Uhh!...Unh! Unhhhhhhhhh!"

They both exploded together and rode out their orgasm in union, hanging on to one another. Horatio leaned one hand on the mirror and the other on the counter, next to her, breathing ragged. He kissed her softly and lifted his head up leaning on the mirror. Their bodies still joined together. Calleigh still held onto his waist and back, trying to catch her breath, she felt exhausted but wonderful, she thought. Both of them now slowly calming down together. He leaned down and gave her another soft kiss.

"I'm sorry... you have no idea... what you do to me. I didn't mean to be rough with you." He said in a rough voice, still out of breath.

She nodded and smiled up at him. "You weren't rough... that was... uhh... so good..." She chuckled out of breath. "How in the world... will we ever... get anything done, like this?"

He chuckled. "Umm, one minute... at a time... sweetheart." He wiggled his eyebrows to her and caressed her face softly. "Who knows what the day will bring us?" He smiled.

"Horatio... you're crazy." She giggled.

He kissed her again softly, "Just for you sweetheart, just for you."

He gently helped her off the counter and they both freshened up and got dressed, again.

Calleigh was going back to work today and Horatio decided he would try to get some paper work done. Besides he wanted to stay close to her, even though she made him promise to leave early. They made a deal to keep things quiet right now. Besides it's no ones business anyway, Calleigh thought. Horatio also didn't want Stetler or anyone to know about them. It was best to keep it quiet for now. They each drove their own car, but Horatio followed her to work, pulling in right after her. She got out and gave him a quick glance and he nodded to her. She walked to the front door and he was right beside her now. He opened the door for her and smiled, keeping his eyes down.

"Why thank you sir." She smiled at him.

"Hmm, you're welcome, ma'am." He raised an eyebrow to her.

"H, you're back already?" Eric asked now.

Horatio nodded to him. "Paper work... I have some catching up to do."

Calleigh walked straight through to the brake room and made two cups of coffee. She knew he would walk in any minute. She was right, he did. So did Eric and Ryan now. They welcomed him back.

Horatio walked over to the counter and Calleigh handed him a cup of coffee.

"Thank you." He said, in a very low sexy voice.

"You're welcome." She walked to the other side of the room and plopped down on the couch with a sigh. That voice, she thought.

He watched her walked and couldn't take his eyes off of her. He thought to himself this was going to be a problem.

She had on white tight pants and a black vest that showed way too much for his comfort. She looked so hot, her hair was flowing and her lips were glossy and full. If he didn't stop himself soon, he would have a big problem.

The door opened as Alexx walked in, he turned away and looked over to her now.

She smiled. "Good morning. I'd say it's a little early for you to be back here, Horatio. Did you go see Joe, like you were supposed to?" She gave him a look.

"I did and I'm fine, Alexx. I'm just going to catch up on some paperwork, if that's ok with you?" He gave her a small grin.

"As long as you got a clear bill, it's fine with me. Besides welcome back, you were both missed very much." She gave Horatio a hug now, and went over to Calleigh and did the same.

"So anything interesting going on gentlemen?"

Eric looked at Ryan and back. "Nope just working a case with very little evidence. It seems like someone is just barely giving us enough to stay interested." Ryan said.

Calleigh's head popped up interested. "Really, anything for ballistics to check out. Shell casings or trace to examine?"

"Yes, actually we have a shell casing, but we came up empty on it. I knew you would be back today, so I left it in your lab, I figured you want to take a look." Eric said now with a smile to her.

"You figured right, so I'm off to go check. See ya'll later." She said walking out, strutting her stuff. He watched her go and almost groaned out loud.

Horatio sat down at the table now. "So give me the details."

"I'll do one better, and get you the file." Eric said now, as Alexx glared at him.

"Horatio, I thought you just said paper work?"

"I did. That's exactly what I'm doing... looking at paper work." He grinned.

She gave him a smirk and shook her head. "Just go easy sugar, we all like it when you're here, and we want to keep it that way, alright. Ok, I have to get down to post, I'll see you later."

"Ok Alexx... and thank you again."

At that moment a familiar face walked by the room and Horatio's eyes narrowed and instantly followed him. They all saw him look.

Horatio got up. "Ok, um... So drop the file off for me, ok Eric?"

"Sure H, no problem. H... can I talk to you for a second?"

Horatio looked to the door but heard urgency in Eric's words. "It's important, H."

Horatio walked over to Eric and Ryan now. Alexx now chose to remain.

Horatio gave Eric a look. " Eric?

"Well I know you just saw the agent, they been here all week, snooping around. I don't know why yet, but I wanted to let you know. They asked about you."

"What about me, Eric?"

"What time you come in and leave. Somethings up, I don't know, H?"

"Ok, no worries, Eric. I'll find out what's going on. Thank you."

They all left the room together now. Horatio walked straight to his office and saw a pile of files on his desk. His hands went to his hips and he stared at it for a moment hoping it was just sign off sheets. A quick glance and he just had to sign off and that would be that. He walked around his desk and sat down taking another mouthful of coffee. He picked up the first file and opened it. He sat back and got comfortable in his chair, reading the case file.

His phone rang; he took it out and opened it.

"Hello handsome, how are things going?"

"Just fine, beautiful. Thank you for asking."

"So how about a nice lunch break today with Alexx and me?"

"Mmm, covering the tracks I see. Very nice. Sure lunch sounds great."

Eric knocked on the door now and Horatio waved him in.

"Ok, we'll come get you later, ok?"

"Sure, sounds great... see you then."

"Bye..." She hung up and Horatio closed the phone with a smile. He looked up to Eric now.

"Here's the file, H. I'll just leave it for you to go over, you seem to have enough to do right now." Eric saw the stack of files he was working on.

"Its fine, Eric... I'll let you know what I find."

"Thanks H, and it is great to have you back." Eric smiled and walked out.

Horatio smiled as Eric left, it felt good to be back, he thought, with his team. He let out a breath and picked up the file. It took only seconds for him to get himself interested.

By 11am he was half though the pile and had his head buried deep now in the file Eric gave to him. He leaned forward in his chair and flipped over the page. He was so absorbed in the case file it took him a moment to realize he was not alone anymore. His eyes came up and he did a double take, now noticing, FBI Agent David Park. He tilted his head and looked at him curiously.

"Lieutenant Caine, welcome... back." His voice low and smooth.

Horatio smiled coldly. "What do you want, Agent Park?"

"You always come right to the point?

Horatio nodded. "Yes, now tell me what you want?"

"I'm going to need some information from you."

"Really? _You,_ need information from, _me_? Hmm." He said sarcastically with a cold smile.

"This is about you, Horatio."

Horatio got up now and walked around his desk, stretching his now stiff body. He eyed him up and down and then just stared at him, tilting his head. "Agent Park... What do you want?" His tone now intimidating and low.

"You know what I want, don't play games, Caine. There are many ways of doing things."

Horatio's eyes narrowed now on him. "Agent park, was that a threat? Are you coming into my crime lab, into my office, and threatening me?" He placed his hands on his hips and set his jaw. Staring him down.

"Take it as you will, Horatio. Just tell me what I want to know and I'll be out of your hair."

"Hmm, now where have I heard that before?"" His voice becoming low and deep.

You're making this harder than it needs to be, Horatio."

"Am I now... huh... Go figure." He tilted his head to the right as he adjusted his badge on his belt.

Calleigh and Alexx chose that moment to come get him for lunch. They were at the top of the stairs near his door when they both heard his intimidating tone.

"Where is he, Horatio?"

Horatio gave him a cool smile now and nodded. His eyes narrowed on him again.

"Where' Raymond?" Agent Park asked demandingly now.

"Raymond's dead... remember agent Park?" Horatio said with menace in his voice.

"Don't give me that, Caine. You made it look like he was dead."

Horatio snorted a laugh. "No-no, that was you, remember... Agent Park?"

"We know he's alive, where are you hiding him? We just want to ask him some questions, this is important Caine, he knows things."

Horatio moved closer now and held his gaze, his eyes locked on him. "Raymond Caine is dead, Agent Park. So forget him, this is over, do you understand me?" His eyes locked as his voice took on a dangerous tone.

"Caine, I'm warning you-"

Alexx and Calleigh stepped forward now. Horatio looked at them and then back to agent Park.

"I'll be in touch, Caine." He said lowly, menacingly.

Horatio nodded his head with a cool smile. "I'll be right here agent Park, right here." Horatio said with boldness, as both hands now rested on his hips and his eyes bored into him.

Agent Park turned and walked out now, he passed Alexx and Calleigh nodding.

Calleigh gave Horatio a look. "Just what the heck was that all about?" Calleigh asked now.

He looked up at her and then over to Alexx. "Nothing Calleigh." He nodded to her.

Calleigh took one look at him and saw he was upset. Something was very wrong. Alexx knew him better than Calleigh now and remained quiet. If Horatio wanted to talk about something he would. It was that simple.

Alexx changed the subject quickly. "Horatio, we're going to lunch... your still coming, right?" Alexx asked.

He nodded yes slowly to them, but his eyes and thoughts were a million miles away.

He let them walk out and closed the door behind them. They went to lunch and Horatio didn't discuss a thing. They both could see clearly this was bothering him. They finished their lunch and went back to work. Calleigh spoke to him in the car, while he was driving.

"You're going to go home and get some rest, right?"

"In a little while, Calleigh, I just have to... Check a few things out first."

"Do you need help, I can–"

"No... No, I'm fine, thank you though." He looked over to her and almost reached out to caress her face. She knew it and smiled.

Alexx laughed in the back seat now. "How long you two think you can keep this quiet?" She leaned forward in her seat, between them.

"We'll let you know..." Horatio said, looking over to Calleigh with a smile, he continued, "When we figure it out." He chuckled.

They walk back in together and they all went their separate ways. Horatio was back in his office punching buttons on the computer. He checked to make sure no new information was there on Yelina.

Everything checked out as he let out a breath and a sharp pain ran though his rib. He shifted in the chair and logged off the computer. He stood up now and softly rubbed the rib, feeling soreness.

Leaving early was beginning to seem like a good idea... but he didn't want to leave Calleigh yet. He walked out his door and closed it behind him. He took a walk down to ballistics to find her now. He heard voices. Dam he thought, he wished he could talk to her alone. He stopped as they both came into view, he could see them but the wall was blocking them from seeing him.

"I thought we had something, Calleigh?"

"John, I went out with you twice, months ago." She said softly.

"Yeah well, after that you wouldn't return my calls, why?"

She looked down now and shook her head. Her voice went even softer. "John I...I'm sorry. I realized... I was in love with someone else."

"Oh, so you strung me along?"

"No, that's why I stopped seeing you, I didn't want to—"

He cut her off and grabbed her arm. "Bullshit Calleigh." He pulled her closer.

"John, I didn't want to hurt you." He squeezed her arm tighter, pulling. "John, get your hand off me... John!" Calleigh glared at him. "It's over; it's been over for months. What's wrong with you?"

"What if I don't want it to be over now?" He squeezed harder and Calleigh winced in pain.

"It's over. Let go, John!" She raised her voice now and gave him a death glare.

Horatio now made a move to go in and John let go. He took a deep breath and walked in now.

Calleigh's eyes went wide as she saw him and John spun around. Horatio gave him a look that could kill and John looked away. He looked back up and went to walk out and Horatio squared his shoulders and stopped him from passing. He just glared at him and didn't say a word, his eyes said it all. Finally he let him pass and he walked in to see Calleigh now.

"Are you ok? He asked softly, looking down at her arm.

"I'm fine, Horatio. What's up? She asked with her best smile hoping he didn't see all of that.

He locked onto her eyes now and nodded to her. "Ok, alright." He wanted to ask what that was all about, but here and now was the wrong place, he thought. He also wanted to put Hagen through the wall, but kept his cool.

"Is everything ok, Horatio?" She asked softly.

He nodded yes but wanted to say no to her. There was no way he was going home now, without her. "I'm umm, just came to check on you and see how you were doing. Thinking about dinner tonight, what did you feel like?"

"Are you sure your up to it, you have to be exhausted your first day back and all. We can go another night if you want?"

"No, I'm fine, tonight is great. As long as it's good for you?"

"I'm looking forward to it, handsome." She smiled at him. He moved a little closer and gave her face a quick caress. Her eyes went wide and he smiled now. "You going home now?"

"Not yet...beautiful."

"You should go home and get some rest, before dinner, Horatio."

"What time are you booking off?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Well things are kinda quiet around here. How's four sound to you?"

He looked at his watch and back to her, "Sounds good. Ok see you in an hour." He lightly felt her hand and turned. "Bye..." He said in a deep sexy voice as he chuckled walking out now.

She laughed, hearing him. God she could have jumped his bones right there, she thought. He had on a tan suit with a sage silk shirt. He looked so...hot! She smiled brightly now looking back down into her microscope, wondering what the heck she was looking at. She was totally distracted now. She let out a heavy breath and chuckled, shaking her head.

He walked away thinking he couldn't wait to be with her later... tonight... hopefully forever. A small grin appeared on his face now thinking about it. Then he thought about John and the smile quickly faded, he would have to asked her about that and keep a close eye on him. He walked to his favorite ME now, trying to loosen up his stiff body. Maybe the bathroom counter wasn't the best idea after all; he smiled to himself thinking about her now again. Nope that was a great idea he thought with a huge grin, as he pushed the door open and walked in to see Alexx.

"Horatio, come to pay me a visit, or is it him?" She nodded to the corpse on table.

He grinned. "Nope, came for you."

Her eyes narrowed on him, she saw that light in his eyes again. He must have just left Calleigh, she thought with a smile. "So how are you... doing, honey?"

"Fine, thank you, Alexx. For everything."

"Stop thanking me, honey. I would help you in any way I could, Horatio. I hope you know that?"

He nodded. "I know but, duly noted doctor. Thank you." He smiled at her.

"I umm, have a question, if you don't mind?" He looked up to make sure no one was at the window above.

"Sure baby, anything."

"What do you know about Hagen?" His eyes held hers as his head tilted to her.

"Um, ok. I know they had a few dates. She didn't- He wasn't what she thought. Maybe you should ask her, Horatio?"

He nodded. "I plan to but I don't want to upset her about anything. So that's it, nothing else?"

Alexx looked at him curious now, "Like what?"

His brows arched and he slightly nodded to the left. "Like who, she left him for someone else?"

Alexx laughed now, "Yeah... she left him for you."

His brows quickly furrowed. "What, but... That was over 6 months ago, we weren't together?"

"No baby, but Calleigh realized she loved you and just went out with him to try and get... over you. Only thing was it didn't work and she realized she wanted you even more then. It really woke her up. He also opened her eyes, he wasn't exactly Mr. nice from what Calleigh told me.

A million thoughts running through his head now. He was taken back. "I... I've been so blind... I mean, I had feelings but I wasn't sure she did. I can't..." He shook his head and forgetting where he was, he cradled and rubbed at his ribs. He quickly realized what he did but she had already seen. Her eyes narrowed on him now.

"Horatio, those ribs are bothering you, aren't they?"

He nodded no to her. "Their fine Alexx."

"Get up on that table, let me have a look."

"Not a chance, really, it's ok."

"You have any more questions; you can ask me when you're on that table?" She shook her head with attitude at him.

"Alexx, what does not Mr. nice mean exactly?"

"Not a chance, Horatio. On the table, move it mister."

"Alexx really—"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" She glared at him. He dropped his head for a moment and shook it. She walked over to the table now and patted it. "Up."

He walked over and got up. He sat with his legs hanging off the side.

"How bad is the pain?"

"I'm fine, just sore, really."

She slid her hand under his jacket on the left side and he sucked in a breath. She nodded to him. "Baby your back here to soon. You need to rest more, the ribs need to heal."

He smiled thinking, she should only know and then grew serious. "I'm just doing paper work, Alexx. I'm fine."

"No you're not Horatio, and neither are your ribs. Does Joe know about this?"

"He cleared me for paperwork, yes."

"Really, how many hours a day did he say?"

Horatio looked down now with both hands on the sides of the table. "Alexx, I'm fine... I may have over did... the swimming this weekend." A hint of laughter in his voice now. He couldn't help it.

She gave him a look and nodded her head side to side. "Swimming huh... I'll bet you over did it. What am I going to do with you two?" She shook her head. "Ok, unbutton a second."

"What, Alexx I —"

"Unbutton, or should I call Calleigh and ask her about... swimming?" She gave him a smirk.

His brow rose and he nodded and began to unbutton. Alexx walked around the back of him and tugged on his jacket. He let her slip it off of him.

"This is ridiculous really, I'm fine."

She slid her hand along his rib and felt it swollen a bit. She moved his shirt over and saw it now.

"Alexx, I don't... AHH..." He gasped as she pressed on the rib, and he quickly moved and began to button up again. She gave him a look and shook her head.

The door swung open and Calleigh came in talking. "Alexx have you seen..." She saw Horatio on the table buttoning his shirt up. Her eyes became worried and she looked at him in shock. "Are you ok?"

Now his eyebrows went up. "I'm fine, just a little sore is all, really. Asked her yourself." He nodded trying not to worry her.

"Alexx?"

"He is honey; he's sore and should really rest and take a few more days. His ribs need it."

Horatio gave her a look standing up now and putting his jacket back on. There goes dinner tonight, he thought shaking his head.

They went home and Calleigh insisted on him resting tonight. They skipped having dinner out and settle for some nice Italian take home dinner. They ate and rested on the couch watching TV, talking chit chat about work. Horatio wanted to ask her about Hagen now but let it slide. He was feeling tired already from his first day back. She cuddled against him and he quickly relaxed and began to doze off. She noticed and was happy now to put him to bed. She got him up and changed and snuggled close in the bed with him. He held her close and relaxed fully, falling back to sleep within minutes. She was happy now to just be close and holding him, his scent covered her as she relaxed in his arms and began to drift off to sleep.

It was after 3 am and six masked figures, dressed all in black with ski masks on, gather near the door. The door handle was picked and opened quietly. The lights were all off except for one in the kitchen, they wore night vision goggles. They moved quietly through the house, not making a sound.

Horatio was sleeping on his back with no shirt on, the sheets up around his waist. His left arm wrapped around her protectively. Calleigh's head was lying on his chest and her arm was wrapped up high near his neck. Her leg entwined with his. Both sleeping peacefully, completely unaware of the intruders now watching them as they slept.

* * *

TBC... 

Ok let me know what you think please.


	7. Chapter 7

The bedroom door was open and they saw two figures lying in the bed. They moved in quietly, three on each side. They used hand signals now and on three they struck.

Calleigh was first to be dragged off of Horatio and the bed. Her eyes went wide as she felt hands grabbing her, she grabbed onto Horatio now with a yelp, not letting go. They dragged her off the bed in seconds and covered her mouth, holding her in place now. They tied her hands in front of her.

Horatio Jumped as she yelped and felt her grab a hold of him. He sat up quickly only to be shoved back down hard into the bed. There were many hands grabbing at him, trying to grab a hold. There was a person on the bed trying to grab him now and he swung his arm, catching him in the neck sending him flying off the bed. Horatio struggled now as many hands tried to grab a hold of both his arms. A fist came down into his ribs, another hit him in the chest and he groaned in pain, gasping, trying to breathe as they knocked the air out of him. They grabbed him and held him down now, he was dazed. A gloved hand quickly covered his mouth and held his head down firmly, shoving his head into the bed.

He groaned trying to move and struggled as the lights came on. His eyes quickly focusing, taking count of the intruders. He tried to see Calleigh but they held him and he couldn't move his head at all. He groaned again, struggling, trying to say something and a fist came down and hit him again in the ribs. He groaned and stilled for a moment, his eyes closed in pain and opened them again widely, looking around.

"Yell or make a sound, and she gets hurt. Is that understood, nod to me?" A deep voice came from the big burly man as his brown eyes held Horatio's.

He nodded yes and the hand came off his mouth slowly. He coughed and turned quickly to see Calleigh. She was fine, but being held by two thugs. Her hands were tied in front and a piece of tape was over her mouth. Her eyes were wide, she was clearly frightened. Horatio nodded to her and tried to soften his eyes.

"Calleigh, you o-mmph" He went to say something as the hand came down hard again and covered his mouth. His eyes went wide and he looked at the intruder. Fire was blazing in his eyes now.

"I said not a sound! Let's try this again!" He jabbed Horatio in the side again and he groaned in pain. "Do you think you understand now lieutenant, nod to me?"

Horatio groaned and nodded remaining quiet now as the hand came off his mouth once again. He licked his lips and swallowed, moistening his throat. He took a breath in and let it out looking around carefully.

Another man spoke now. "Ok, just relax and tell us what we want to know. No one needs to get hurt here, you understand me?"

Horatio frowned and looked at the three on his right. Then turned to his left as they sat Calleigh down in the chair.

Horatio nodded to him, "I understand... What do you want?"

"Just a couple of simple questions answered and we're out of here. You and the pretty blonde... can go back to sleep." He chuckled.

Horatio's eyes narrowed on the tall man to his right. His eyes looked familiar, he was sure he knew him. "Who are you? I know-"

Another jab now from the big man connected. "Shut up!"

A smooth calm voice spoke now on Horatio's left. Now, lieutenant Caine we ask the questions, not you."

Horatio's eyes narrowed on his. "What do you want?"

"Where's Raymond?"

Horatio's eyebrows went up. His eyes squinted. "What?"

He asked slow and smooth. "Where is Raymond Caine?"

Horatio looked around now again, it was all coming together for him. Six men in black ski masks, ear plugs, very well organized break in. He had one thought now, Feds.

Horatio snorted a laugh. "You're Feds."

The tall man looked at his associate and nodded. He looked over at the man holding Calleigh. Horatio watched them closely, he knew he was right.

"Shut up Caine!" A man on the left said.

"Just tell us where Raymond is, Caine?"

"Raymond is dead, has been for years." He turned to the right and looked at the eyes he recognized. "Isn't that right...Agent Park?"

The agent put his finger to the ear piece and looked down at Horatio now.

"Since when do the feds break in and assault cops? You're not going to get away with this."

"Shut up, CAINE!" The palm of a fist hit him again in the chest. He groaned as his head sank back and his eyes slammed shut. His eyes opened with anger now and he clenched his jaw tightly.

"What Feds? Where's your proof? We have no idea what you're talking about." The agent on his left said with laugher in his voice.

A very low and smooth voice spoke from his right now. "Ok Horatio, don't make this harder than it needs to be, just tell us where he is and no one gets hurt." His voice was very familiar to Horatio.

Horatio turned to the right and smiled coldly. "Nice of you to come forward, Agent Park, so you do have a pair-"

"Horatio, don't push your luck, we don't want to hurt you, we just want information."

"Really, you could have fooled me." He said in a sarcastic tone.

The agent put his finger to the ear piece again and nodded to the man on Horatio's left.

Another man gave orders now, his voice was raspy. "Get it ready!" He snapped at another man.

Agent park now held his ear piece, answering now. "Yes sir, he'll talk... sir... yes sir... yes I will, yes sir." He turned to Horatio now. "Horatio, we're not playing games here, just gives us his location?"

"Raymond's dead." Horatio said flatly and glared at him.

Agent Park shook his head, "Think of the greater good, Horatio."

Horatio gave him a cool smile, "Whose greater good agent Park, yours... theirs?" His eyes intense.

"Right now… yours Horatio, and hers." He nodded over to Calleigh and spoke in a low threatening voice.

The agent on his left spoke again. "Yes sir, I understand, well take care of it."

Horatio looked at him now, his eyes narrowing looking to the left and over at Calleigh. He took a breath in thinking they were up to something. His mind working now, trying to find a way out of this. Six against two, he thought now. Two that were tied up and held down. This was not looking good and he began to worry for Calleigh's safety. They were feds he thought, they won't hurt them… he hoped he was right, but his gut was telling him something different. He held her gaze and watched as her green eyes moved also looking around for a way out.

Agent Park spoke now. "Hold him down, and get a good grip on that arm." He pointed to his left arm.

Horatio saw one agent filling a syringe. He felt a burst of adrenaline surge through him now, realizing quickly he had to do something. He made eye contact with Calleigh and she knew his thoughts. She jumped up unexpectedly, getting all attention on her now. He made a quick move and pulled in both arms fast, sliding from their grips now. With the back of his fist he caught the big man on his left in the groin.

He shot up and started to struggle as hands and blows came at him from all directions. He lifted both arms up automatically in front of him protecting his face and head. He tucked his head down as the blows came. One arm was grabbed firmly and he turned towards his captor trying to twists out as a blow caught him in his kidney from behind. He sucked in a breath in extreme pain and stiffened now, he was quickly subdued by all hands.

The big man grabbed his other arm and slammed him down into the bed. He expelled his breath as his body was slammed down hard. His breathing was ragged as he tried to bare the pain from the last blow. They roughly pinned him down and held his left arm firmly across the bed, stretching it out, palm up. One man now tied a tourniquet tightly around his bicep and began to feel for his veins.

Calleigh started to struggled and groan again and was easily shoved back down into the chair. "C'mon sweet thing stay down, we don't want to hurt you." One of the two thugs said to her as he held a hand on her shoulder. The other man gave a laughed. Calleigh glared at both of them now. Two big men easily keeping her subdued.

The man on Horatio's left laughed as he spoke now. "Now-now lieutenant, there's no reason to get all excited, stay calm, relax yourself. Look, you're worrying the pretty blonde now.

He leaned down and slid his fingers over Horatio's veins again. "Just think of me as… the doctor." He laughed and winked at Horatio. "Very nice veins lieutenant; this should be very easy; I don't think I'll have to go… digging around." He laughed once again. "Now keep your arm still and don't pull. You'll feel some burning but it will all be over in a few minutes. Nothing like sodium Pentothal to get the blood pumping… your gonna talk now… I can guarantee it." He laughed holding the needle up, he tapped it a couple of times with his finger and looked down at Horatio. "Air bubbles… We can't have you dying on us now, can we. He chuckled.

Horatio eyes went wide and he began to struggle again and thrash his head back and forth. There was a silent visual signal now, between the big man and the one holding the needle. The big man rammed his fist into Horatio's stomach. He exhaled loudly as all his air escaped him and his legs curl up as he writhed in pain. He was held firmly now and his arms were still pinned against the bed.

He sucked in a breath and groaned, wheezing now, "Don't... Park…don't do this... your not… going to get... away-" His head lifted up.

The tall man on the right spoke, "Go ahead and give it to him." He snapped at the doctor.

Horatio tried to move and groaned struggling against the hands that held him. "Arggg, get off... of me... Arggg!

The big man shook his head at Horatio and his hand came down over his mouth again, "Better cut that out unless you want me to hurt her." Another hand grabbed his head and held it and another hand was pressing down on his chest now.

He turned to the left to see the needle coming down toward his arm. He tried to move, but couldn't. "Shhh, just relax lieutenant, there's no need to get all upset, you'll be feeling wonderful in a few moments." He chuckled.

Horatio felt a chill race through him, his eyes went wide as he watched him rubbed an alcohol swab over his vein. He felt the cool tingle as he took it away. He tired one last time to struggle but it was no use, they had him pinned. He clenched his jaw as he felt the sharp stick of the needle perforate his skin and gasped as it entered his vein releasing its ingredients. He felt a sting and then a terrible burning feeling and opened and closed his hand a couple of times.

His eyes slid up a bit passed the needle to find Calleigh's, they were holding her down in the chair, and she was struggling. His breathing quickened now and he struggled again, still being held down. A few moments passed and they took the needle out, it was empty. He groaned and opened and closed his eyes now, things began to get blurry, and he began to feel dizzy.

"Let his head go." The doctor said now.

"Relax Caine, That wasn't so bad, was it? You'll be singing like a bird for us in a few minutes." The doctor said, laughing now. "You're not going to like this one bit, and the more you fight it, the worse you'll make it. So, just tell us what we want to know and stop worrying your pretty blonde."

"Go... to hell." Horatio said, opening his eyes wider, trying to clear his vision. He lifted his head and his neck lost its strength and collapsed back down to the bed. He squinted his eyes as he tried to clear his blurry vision and the figures before him.

"Horatio, listen to me. Just tell us where Raymond is and this is over, ok?" Agent Park said now.

He kept opening and closing his eyes, the voice sounding far away now. He turned to the right and then back to the left. "Go-go to…hell… " His eyes started closing some and he shook his head clear.

The agent on his left began to antagonize him now. "Hey Caine, she's fucking hot! You banging her?" He laughed.

Horatio clenched his teeth down and narrowed his eyes on him. He turned more to see Calleigh now.

He shook his head trying to clear it. "Cal…Leigh...WH-wt..."

Horatio began to feel strangely as his words came out all wrong. He felt a floating sensation and dizziness begin to overcome him. He shook his head trying to clear it over and over again.

The doctor moved over Horatio and now checked his eyes. "Ok, let's get started, he looks like he's under. He nodded to Agent Park. "We'll start out nice and easy for you, Caine. Ok, tell me what color your hair is?"

Horatio shook his head trying to clear the fuzziness again. The agent leaned down closer to him now and Horatio surprised him and lifted his head right up into his face.

"Green… It's green." He said through clenched teeth with a cold smile.

Calleigh's eyes went wide in shock.

The doctor narrowed his eyes on him. "You think your funny, Caine. You think this is funny, huh? Here, I'll show you something funny." The agent grabbed him around his throat now, choking him.

"Let go of him doctor… now!" Agent Park yelled out and he let go.

Horatio coughed and smiled, his eyes glazed over now. "That…was funny." He glared at the doctor now.

"Horatio, tell us what we want to know." Agent Park said now.

"Raymond's... dead! What else do you want... to know?" He asked sarcastically.

"Give him another dose." Agent Park said now. "This is not working."

Horatio started to struggle again and thrashed, but this time was hit hard by the doctor right in the solar plexus. He gasped for air as the doctor leaned over him. "Now, stop moving or I'll hit you again and again until you stop for good! You got that Caine? Bet you didn't find that funny, huh Caine?" He grinned down at him.

Horatio stilled, groaning now in pain, his chest and ribs were killing him. He tried to control his breathing and tried his best to bare some of the pain.

His arm was held again firmly and he felt the sharp stick and burning begin. Now he began to feel himself slipping. He couldn't talk yet and his vision blurred. He looked to the left at Calleigh, his eyebrows going up to her.

The doctor really getting under Horatio's skin now said, "Hey Caine, maybe we'll all have a little fun with her. What do you think? You're willing to share, right?" He laughed, they all laughed.

Horatio lunged at him now and caught everyone off guard. He hit him with a right hook and watched him go down on the floor hard. "Don't… touch… touch her… I'll kill… you." Horatio was quickly restrained and shoved back down, his body feeling drained of its energy. His body weakened even more after a few minutes of struggling. He could hardly hold his head up now.

"You're gonna pay for that Caine." He said getting up now in an angry tone. "What color is your hair?"

The angry doctor asked again and now grabbed Horatio by his hair, pulling it. "What color?" He yelled in Horatio's face shoving his head back down into the bed over and over again.

Horatio's was breathing hard again and squeezed his eyes shut and opened them, trying to clear his vision and thoughts. He still fought the drug, hanging on now. "Blu-B...lue, it's Bluer…" His speech was slurring and he couldn't seem to get the words out.

The doctor, seeing a change now, push him harder with more questions. "Where were you born Caine?"

He closed his eyes and tried to shake his hand off his hair. "Dis... dis… ney... world..." He slurred.

"Really? Ok Caine, you keep being a hard ass, you're the one that's going to suffer. Give me another dose, now!" The doctor yelled at the man next to him. He handed him a small bottle with the needle.

"You're going to overdose him, and he'll be no good to us either way." Agent Park shot out now angry.

Horatio had little fight left in him now, his energy all but gone. They held him down and injected him again. This time he could hardly struggle, let alone, lift his head.

The doctor got in his face again. "Where do you work, Caine?"

Horatio closed his eyes tight. "No… I ... uhh..." He clenched his jaw tightly and squeezed his eyes again. He fought but the words still came out. "I… wor...work...CSI... cri... la-lab... Mia...ami..." His breathing becoming uneven now as he struggled against the drug.

The doctor nodded to agent Park now. "Good… very good, Caine. Ok, now tell me what color your hair is?"

Horatio swallowed and looked over to Calleigh. His eyes opened wide and his brows went up in disbelief. "R...re...no... Dam…mit...no!" He strained and lifted his head up, his face was getting red as he tried to hold back and fight the drug.

Calleigh shook her head no at him and tried to get up again. The two men now both place a hand on her shoulders keeping her down. She moaned through the tape, upset now.

The doctor laughed at her and turned back to Horatio. "WHAT color is your hair, CAINE?"

Horatio took a breath and his eyes opened wide as the words now came out willingly. "Re... d... It's...re...d. red...it's... Red." He fought but the drug took effect now as his breathing went ragged.

"Very good, Caine."

He leaned down close to Horatio again and looked him in the eyes. "Can you tell me where Raymond Caine is?"

"No... no… no." His breathing quickening even more as he tried his best to fight the drug. "No-no...Bra... NO!" He clenched his teeth. "No..o Br..." He thrashed his head and they held him easily now.

The doctor let his voice go soft now. "Relax, listen to your mind. Let it go. Relax, breath, Just tell us where Raymond is? Tell us Caine?" He spoke now in a soft hypnotizing tone.

Horatio eyes opened wide and he clenched his jaw down. "Go...fl-fly... ki..te..."

Agent Park started asking questions now. "Horatio, where's Raymond? Tell us Horatio and this is over, you can go to sleep. You want to sleep, don't you?"

Calleigh started to move again and was held. She started mumbling through the tape. One of the agents told her to be quite. "Shut up and stop your fighting!"

Horatio lifted his head. "Up...yo-you're... s ...you-..." Horatio's head dropped back and his eyes closed. He was almost panting as he fought the drug more.

"Give him another dose... do it now!" The man standing next to Calleigh yelled.

"It's getting late and he's not talking. You said this would work?" Agent Park said to the doctor now.

The doctor glared at Park now. "It will, right now, I'll double the dose this time."

Horatio made a quick move now, groaning. "Arggg..." They quickly grabbed his arms and held him, restraining him. Calleigh now jumped up and they grabbed her and sat her down, holding her now. She fought them and kicked one right in the groin, trying to get to Horatio. The other man shoved her back into the chair hard and moved behind her, holding her now around the neck. His mouth moved inches from her ear now. "Move again bitch and I promise you'll be sleeping in seconds, you got that?" Calleigh nodded and held still as his arm loosened a bit on her throat. Her eyes stood on Horatio as the other man glared at her and moved away from her legs.

Horatio felt the stick. "Ahh..." The burning began and then he felt almost relaxed now. His eyes did not want to open now. His breathing slowed and calmed, his arms relaxed and stopped straining, he let out a heavy breath as his whole body just gave in all at once.

"Where's Raymond?"

"No... Uhh..." It was becoming harder to fight, to hold back. The words came, even though he fought with everything he had, he growled. "Argggg! ...Bra...no Braz…I Arggg... Ray...no Ray!"

Where's Raymond Caine...Lieutenant?" They took turns asking him over and over, they knew he couldn't hold back much longer.

"Persuade him!" Agent Park said now."

The doctor smiled at him, "It would be my pleasure sir."

"Hey Caine, how's those ribs... they hurt yet?" He shoved his hand and weight down into Horatio's ribs.

He groaned loudly now. "Ughhh... Arrrgggg" His eyes opened wide in pain.

The doctor was enjoying himself now. "Come on, talk to us Caine."

He walked over to Calleigh. "Hey Caine, I'm over here look… Should we maybe... hurt the pretty blonde here?" He nodded to the big man now. "Pick his head up! Hey Caine, look, you don't want us to hurt her do you?" He grabbed Calleigh's hair and pulled her head back with it hard. Her cry was muffled, but he heard it.

"No! no... Leave... her... her alone...no" His eyes looking at her, opening, trying to focus.

The doctor walked back over to him now and leaned down. "Where's Raymond?"

Horatio let out a heavy breath through his nose clenching his teeth hard and shook his head no. The word formed on his lips and he struggled not to say it now. He slurred, "Bra...zil..."

Where's Raymond?" Agent Park asked again.

His eyes went wide as his brain thought of only one word. He couldn't fight it now and said it slow and clear, completely done from the drugs. "Brazil... he's in… Brazil."

The doctor was quick now, "Where, gives us the address?"

His mind seeing the word flashing over and over from the drug. He said it clearly now, "Brazil...Brazil...53...Rio"

The doctor spoke calmly now, seeing him fully under. "Address, give it to us, Raymond's address."

He hesitated then continued. "Brazil...Rio…513… Maria Quienteria street... Brazil."

Agent park asked now. "Where's Yelina, Caine? Where is she?"

"Brazil...Ray...don't..." His eyes closed tight, he squeezed them clenching his jaw now.

"Who sent them to Brazil... who?"

The answer came right out. "Me." Horatio couldn't fight the drug anymore now. His answers became very clear.

"You! You sent them... why?"

"Because of you! Feds... ruined Ray...Lied to him... You wreck him and his family's life. Your bloodsucker... leeches... that don't let go...Can't be trusted...ever." He gritted his teeth together and lifted his head for a moment before it collapsed down again.

The doctor stared at him now in shock. Agent Park nodded to him and tapped his ear piece.

"We have it, the cats in the bag. Yes sir, right now."

"Clear the house we have what we need, we're done. I repeat, clear the house."

They released Horatio and agent Park went over to Calleigh and untied her hands.

"Forget this happened. Don't report it or bring him to the hospital, they can't help him. Two to three days and he'll be better. Let him sleep it off. Make sure you tell him what I said, not to come after us. He won't be able to prove anything." Agent Park turned to leave.

Calleigh ripped the tape from her mouth. She stood up, "WAIT! Why did you do this to him?"

Agent Park turned around to her. "We needed information. It's vital to national security."

"So you break in and drug him? You're a federal agent. He's on your side, he helped you before, how could you do this to him now?"

"It was the only way to make him talk, we did what was necessary."

"You bastard! Why don't you just leave them alone? You already ruined their lives... I hope you never find them! You bastard!"

Agent Park turned now and walked out.

Calleigh ran over to Horatio and checked his pulse. She grabbed her phone off the night stand now and opened it. She sat on the bed next to him, keeping her hand on his chest. He was moaning and mumbling.

"Horatio... Horatio... I know you can hear me. Please Horatio, its Calleigh."

He opened his eyes and saw her, his eyes were glazed over. "Umm...yo-you...ok you..."

"Horatio listen to me; give me Raymond's phone number."

"Ray... no no... I- I...can't..giv-"

"It's ok... it's me, Calleigh. We have to warn them, Horatio. What's Raymond phone number?"

"Ca-Cal... Ray...war-warn...Ray..." He gave her a number. "Please...Cal"

"Alright just relax, I'm calling, they'll be fine. It's ok" There was no answer, but Calleigh tried again.

"Horatio give me Yelina's cell, do you remember it? Horatio listen to me, c'mon, I know you remember."

"Yelina... Brazil... Ray Jr. and Raymond..." He gave her another number now. "Yelina."

"Ok, let me try." Calleigh dialed and there was no answer again. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know if he was even giving her the right numbers now. She saw them take Horatio's phone. She shook her head now not knowing how to help them and him. She opened her phone again to call Alexx for him. He mumbled something now and her eyes went wide, realizing what he was trying to say. "Ray… Ray…Jr… Ray… Cal... Ray- Ray-Jr... Cell..." He began saying numbers.

Her eyes went wide. She quickly opened the phone again and began pressing the numbers he spoke. "Jr… Jr Ray...Cal... ok"

"Ok, Horatio, hang on...just hang on, let's see if–"

It rang and a young voice answered. "Hello"

"Ray Jr?" Calleigh asked urgently.

"Who's this?"

"Ray listen is your mom or dad there, it's important, your uncle Horatio asked me to call. It's Calleigh."

"Hang on..." Calleigh could hear him telling Yelina now.

'Mom, mom...Uncle Horatio's friend... Calleigh is on the phone.'

'What! Give that to me Ray.'

Yelina got on now. "Hello, who is this?"

"Yelina, its Calleigh, listen you all have to get out of there. The Feds know and they want Ray Sr. Their on the way, please just get out of there, ok? Please they just left here and Horatio wanted to warn you."

"Let me talk to Horatio, Calleigh." Yelina asked upset.

"They drugged him, Yelina, that's why I'm calling you."

"Is he ok, Calleigh?"

"Yes, i think, I don't know but please just get out of there ok; he wants you all to get out of there. He needs to know your safe."

"Ok, Calleigh, we'll call you back on this phone ok?"

"Fine it's mine, call me anytime, just go now. Go and be careful ok... please."

"Thank you Calleigh, thank you so much. goodbye." Yelina hung up.

Calleigh immediately dialed Alexx now taking in a deep breath.

Alexx answered half asleep. "Calleigh… is everything ok?"

Calleigh's voice was urgent. "No, Alexx it's not, I'm at Horatio's. I need you and bring your bag, ok? Alexx don't say a word to anyone about this, ok?"

"Ok. I'll be over as soon as I can honey, alright? Just stay calm, I'll be right there."

"Ok, thanks Alexx." She closed her phone and put it down. She leaned over him now, cupping his face in her hand.

"Hey, Horatio... you with me still?" She asked looking at him. His eyes still closed.

He groaned. "Hmmm."

"It's ok, their all safe, Horatio. Yelina, Ray Jr, and Ray Sr. Its ok we warned them in time, can you hear me, Horatio? Hey, it's ok." She took his right hand and held it, looking at him now.

He opened his eyes feeling her, "Cal... Ca-Cal…leigh...Thank you, Th-thank..."

"Ssh, ok, just relax ok, you're gonna be fine, you're gonna be fine."

She fixed the pillows behind his head and covered him with the sheet. She ran her fingers through his hair. His eyes closed immediately and his breathing was even and calm. There was a soft knock at her door now. She gently got up off the bed and answered it.

"Alexx, thank God." She put a hand to her chest taking in a breath.

"What is it, Calleigh?" Alex could she was clearly upset and frightened.

"The feds broke in and drugged Horatio. They wanted to know about Raymond. Alexx, please tell me you know about Sodium Pentothal and it's after affects?"

Alexx looked at Calleigh in total shock. Her eyebrows went up and she shook her head. "Honey, I don't know much about it at all, maybe we need to bring him to the hospital?"

"No... No one can know about this, ok?" Calleigh said upset.

"Ok, honey, but he may need hospital treatment. Let me take a look at him."

They went back into the bedroom and Alexx pulled down the sheet and examined him. She checked his pulse and listened to his heart. She took one look at his ribs and shook her head. She looked at the needle marks on his arm and back up to Calleigh now.

"Just exactly how many injections did they give him?"

"Four, I think, maybe five…" She shook her head upset." "I don't know, I lost track Alexx." She raked a hand through her hair. "Please… Is he gonna be ok, Alexx?"

Alexx took a deep breath in and leaned over him, calling to him now. She examined his eyes that were fixed and dilated. He groaned when she shined the light into them.

"Horatio, sugar can you hear me? Open those eyes, c'mon, open them."

"What should we do, maybe we should bring him to the hospital." Calleigh said to Alexx, placing her hand on her head shaking it worried.

He groaned. "Ray... Ray..." He moved his legs around under the sheet.

Alexx looked over to Calleigh. She sat beside him now and tried to comfort him.

Calleigh took his hand. "It's ok, Horatio. Ray, Yelina and Ray Jr. are safe, it's ok. Do you remember, we called them?"

He opened his eyes that were glazed over, he nodded to her. "Ok... They are ok..."

"That's right, Horatio. They are all ok and safe. They're safe… Rest now, close your eyes, ok, it's ok."

Alexx now gave Calleigh a look, "Want to tell me what exactly is going on here?"

Calleigh told Alexx about Ray being alive and how the feds drugged Horatio because he wouldn't talk. She told her the whole story. Alexx was baffled but smiled. She thought so highly of him and the person he was. A truly good person, who cared very much for those around him and those he loved. He never gave up on his brother and that was special she knew.

She nodded to Calleigh now. "I have to be honest Calleigh; I'm not sure what to do for him. Sodium Pentothal is not exactly my field, honey." She shook her head and looked over at him. "You know… wait, I may have an idea." She took out her cell now and Calleigh's eyes went wide.

"Alexx, who are you calling, no one can know about this."

"I know, trust me baby, we'll work it out, he needs help." She dialed a number and then closed her phone.

Calleigh looked at her curious. Suddenly her phone rang and she smiled at Calleigh.

"Hello, this is Dr. Gannon, you paged me?"

"I certainly did, Joe. It's Dr. Alexx, woods."

"Hey Alexx... how are you— is everything ok, it's a little early for a friendly phone call?"

"Your right it is. You're right on both counts. We have a little situation here and I could really use some advice, doctor to doctor, ok Joe?"

"Ok, sure, what can I help you with?"

Calleigh looked pale, like she was in shock from the whole situation. She couldn't believe Alexx was talking to Joe about this.

"Ok, I have a... patient who was given sodium Pentothal. Are they in any danger and how can I reverse the affects of it?"

There was silence for a few seconds, then she heard him breathe, "You're kidding, right?"

"No, I wish I was, trust me on this."

Joe's eyes went wide and he nodded to himself now thinking. "Ok, ok, how much were they given?"

Alexx threw a hand up, "I don't know...four or maybe five injections."

Joe snapped out now, "Four or five! What dose was in the syringe, Alexx?" Her eyes went wide and over to Calleigh now. Her hand went in the air again, "We have no idea Joe."

She heard him take in a deep breath now. "That's… not good. A hospital may be a good idea right now."

She nodded. "We can't do that, Joe."

"Ok-ok, are they awake, what the vitals?"

"Going in and out... out mostly. Pulse was 57 last I checked."

"When was that, exactly?"

"Five minutes ago, Joe."

"What's the BP, Alexx?"

"I didn't take it, hang on I'll do it now." She grabbed the cuff and put it on his arm. She read the results out loud. "Uh-oh, it's really low, 90/60 barely."

"That is low… really low. Listen the hospital can help, they have something called Naloxane, and it can help reverse the effect of the drug."

"Is there anything else you know of that we can do to help him?"

Joe could hear the concern in her voice. He shook his head and frowned, thinking. Him???

"Alexx," Joe took a breath, frustrated now. "Where are you, let me Umm, help you out here, ok?" He had a good idea who they were talking about.

Alexx's eyebrows went up and stood there; she looked at Calleigh and shook her head. "Don't you have to go to work?"

"No, my day off...Tennis, but um, I was looking for an excuse anyway. Give me your address, maybe we can figure something out?"

Before she let her mind think about it, she blurted it out. "Umm, Twenty-four, first avenue, Biscayne."

"Off the beach. Ok, give me 15 minutes, I'll see you then, ok?" Joe asked.

"Ok, thanks Joe, we appreciate it." She closed her phone and looked at Calleigh… who was in shock.

"Alexx! He's coming here? What... what are we...Oh my God!" She put both hands on her head in disbelief.

"Calm down, ok. He needs to get checked out and anything Joe finds out is in confidence, remember? We're doctors Calleigh, it's alright."

Calleigh took a deep breath in and sat down next to Horatio again, holding his hand.

Alexx gently patted her back. "I'm going to get him some ice for those ribs, you ok?"

"Yeah, yes... I'm fine... but I… I just can't believe this." Calleigh nodded, running her hand over his head.

The bell rang 10 minutes later and Joe arrived. Alexx opened the door and let him in. He smiled and his blues eyes sparkled at her. He had beautiful dimples when he really smiled. Joe was dressed casually. He had on blue jeans and a dark blue polo shirt. He carried a medical bag in one hand. He walked in and stopped looking around. He looked at Alexx curiously now.

She looked down then back at him. "Joe, before you go in there, I need to tell you... something."

Joe smiled now, "I already know, I'm not that stupid, where is he?"

She smiled to him now. "This way, thank you so much, Joe."

"Don't thank me; I didn't do anything yet, Ale—" He saw Calleigh sitting on the bed with him; she still had her teddy on.

"Calleigh..."

Joe said as one eyebrow rose, taken back a moment by her appearance. He was blow away seeing her this way. Her hair was tousled and she had no make up on but she looked absolutely beautiful to him, more than ever he thought as his eyes began to roam her body.

She gave him a small smile and looked down. "Thanks so much for coming Joe."

He froze a moment getting as far as her legs, those legs he thought, then he shook his head and got control of himself. "Ok, let me take a look at him." Calleigh got up and Joe moved over him now.

Alexx gave Calleigh a look and nodded, her eyes traveling down on her. She saw Joe's reactions just now and made sure that Calleigh knew her teddy was not appropriate right now. Suddenly Calleigh got the message and her eyes went wide in shock. She nodded over to the bathroom and walked in and changed into a pair of his jogging pants.

Joe examined his eyes first. Then listened to his heart, took his BP and now tried to wake him up, he looked over to Alexx finding the icepack. "What's this for?"

She placed an ice pack on his ribs earlier. "Calleigh said he took a few, I was just being cautious."

Joe shook his head and looked back at him. "Just how long ago did this happen?"

"It was after 3 am." Calleigh said now coming back. Joe nodded to her and noticed the jogging pants. A little big for her, but she still looked hot, he thought with a smile. He cleared his thoughts.

He asked now. "Has he been awake at all?" Just being near Calleigh got him all rattled.

"Yes he has, not fully but he was awake." She answered Joe softly.

"Ok, I need a basin with cold water and a lot of ice. A couple of wash cloths too."

Calleigh walked out and was back in a flash. Joe was now examining his ribs when she walked back in. He looked up at her seeing her concern.

"He's ok Calleigh, swollen a bit, but I don't feel anything broken, that good news, right."

"Um-hmm." Calleigh looked down and upset.

Joe knew she must have felt bad and took the wash cloths and soaked them in the ice water. "Ok, he's not going to like this, so you two better get over here and give me a hand or two."

Calleigh was on the right and Alexx the left. Joe took one of the clothes and rang it out he handed it to Calleigh. "Here you can start on his face; see if that will rouse him."

Calleigh took it and gently bathed his face and neck. He groaned.

"Ok, sorry Horatio." Joe said as he took the washcloth that was soaked with the ice cold water and put it right on his chest. Horatio's eyes opened wide and he gasped reaching for it now.

He looked over to Alexx, "Here keep soaking them and place them on his chest neck and head. I'll hold him."

They placed the washcloths on him and kept cooling him off; he was going in and out, not really waking or fighting it.

Joe nodded now. Not seeing too much of a change. "You know what, let me um… let me make a quick trip to the hospital. I'll be back in a flash, ok?"

"Wait; first tell us what you're up to?" Alexx said.

"I'm thinking I can get the med to reverse this and really help him out, because this isn't working." He pointed to the basin of ice water.

"No, I don't want you getting in trouble, Joe."

He gave her a gorgeous dimple smile now. "No trouble, Alexx. Trust me, ok?"

"Joe this has to be in confidence, is that going to be ok?"

"Yes, of course, Alexx." Joe nodded. "I took the same oath you did, besides I don't know anything except… he's a good person. Joe cocked his head to Alexx and nodded to Horatio. "Not too many around like him anymore and we want to keep him around, right? So, I'll be back in a flash, ok? Just try to keep him cool, it will keep his BP up."

"Thanks so much Joe, really, I don't know what to say." Calleigh said now with glassy green eyes.

"Well, you don't have to say anything, Calleigh." He smiled. I'll see you both in a bit." Alexx walked Joe out and Calleigh stood with Horatio. She kept Cooling down his head and face with the washcloths.

About 20 minutes passed and Alexx's phone rang, it was Joe. He was on his way back with the Naloxane now and wanted to let them know. He asked how Horatio was doing and Alexx told him the same. He arrived 10 minutes later.

Alexx was concerned he would get into trouble. "Joe everything ok, you sure you're not going to get into trouble for this?"

"For what Alexx?" He laughed. "Everything's fine trust me, I'm a surgeon, I have access to all kinds of medications, this is fine. Now you can help me by holding his arm still, ok?" He smiled at her.

"Sure Joe."

"Calleigh, you too, make sure he doesn't make a grab for this."

"Ok Joe, I will."

Joe cleaned the area and injected the medication into Horatio's vein. Alexx held onto his arm as his hand quickly tightened and became a fist. Joe put the needle down and held onto it also now. His arm tensed and he groaned. Calleigh looked at Joe.

"It's alright; he may be a bit… uncomfortable for a few minutes. It will pass quickly."

Horatio's eyes opened suddenly and he looked around. He gritted his teeth and groaned.

Joe placed his hand on his forehead and kept his head back. "Hey Can you hear me, do you know where you are?"

Horatio's eyes were glazed but they narrowed for a moment and he turned his head to see Calleigh sitting there, next to him. Suddenly his eyes opened wide and he sat right up. "Ray! RAY!" His hand moved to cover his ribs.

Joe backed off but spoke to him. "You're alright, take an easy, ok?"

"Horatio, it's ok, we got in touch with them, their all safe. Do you remember we called?"

He blinked several times looking at Calleigh, trying to remember. He nodded yes now to her. "I... I do...I remember." He took a breath and looked at her. His brows furrowed, "Are you...ok?" He reached to her with his right hand.

"I'm fine Horatio, they didn't harm me." Calleigh said now caressing his hand.

He looked up to see Alexx and Joe staring at him. Joe nodded to him, "You ok, how you feeling?"

Horatio studied him for a moment and looked back over at Calleigh, not answering.

"Joe gave you something to reverse the effects of the drug, Horatio." Alexx said now and he turned back toward her.

"I'm umm," He looked back up at Joe and blinked his eyes; he shook his head trying to clear it. "My heads..."

Joe nodded back to him now and moved over to him laying him back down. Horatio hesitated a second and then allowed Joe to lay him back down. "Keep your head back ok, Horatio? You have any pain… anywhere?" Joe was testing him now.

"Umm. My... My head... my ribs... I umm..." He closed his eyes taking a breath.

Joe nodded at Calleigh and looked over to Alexx. "He's still under some."

"What, how can that be, he seems better?" Calleigh said now.

"You sure Joe?" Alexx asked now unsure.

"You test it for yourself. Ask him a question you know he won't answer honestly. He admitted to being in pain, I known him only a short while but he never admitted that before to me, or you, right?"

Calleigh shook her head now and thought of something innocent to ask him. "Horatio, when we went to see Joe last week, did you have pain?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her, "I... I ... yes... a little."

She looked at Joe and nodded, he was right. "Ok, just rest, close your eyes, Horatio." Calleigh ran her hand over his head and through his hair, he mumbled.

"I love when you do that." His eyes were closed and Calleigh immediately blushed. Alexx chuckled and Joe looked down smiling.

With a very red face now she asked Joe, "Is he going to remember any of this later?"

"Yeah, I think he might, I'm not to sure, not too many of my patients have been giving Sodium Pentothal." He chuckled.

Alexx laughed. "So he'll be ok, Joe?"

"He'll be fine Alexx. I see no problem at all, he's doing better already. In day or two he'll be like new again. He's fine.

"Joe, how can we thank you?"

"You can't, so forget it. No thanks is needed. I wanted to help, ok? Horatio's… one of a kind, not many left like him huh. You ladies call me if you think he's not getting better ok?"

"Ok, Joe we will." Alexx said now smiling to him and giving him a hug.

Calleigh also went over and gave him a tight hug and soft kiss on the cheek. "Thank You, for everything, Joe." She said sincerely.

He gave her a huge smile, dimples and all now. He shook his head to her as he inhaled her scent. "Anytime Calleigh."

They both walked Joe out now and made sure Horatio was resting.

Alexx and Calleigh talked over lunch. "Thanks Alexx, I don't know what I would have done without you?"

"Forget it honey, let's just be happy he's ok and Joe was able to help, right?"

"Yes, thank god."

"Are you worried about him when he wakes up?"

"I'm not sure, I mean… I know he's going to be upset but I don't know what he plans on doing yet. They warned us not to pursue this but I know he's not going to listen."

"Before you go getting yourself all worked up over this, just wait and see ok, honey? He has surprised us in the past and he has great control when it comes to acting out. I think he'll be fine Calleigh."

"Thanks Alexx."

"Ok listen I have to get my tail to work, ok. I'll tell the boys he needed a few more days and you'll be in tomorrow, ok? I'll call and check on you both later, ok honey?"

"Sure Alexx and thank you again." Alexx said goodbye and left.

Calleigh went to sit with Horatio. He slept the whole day but woke up in the middle of the night. He felt her next to him and woke up confused but quickly remembering now. He slipped off the bed without waking her and went outside into the living room. He remembered everything and was angry with himself for giving into the drugs and the feds.

He stood up near the couch and took a breath in. He groaned a bit leaning down and cradled his ribs. He leaned one arm on the couch arm rest and slowly straightened up again. He felt her; he knew she was there behind him now.

Slowly he felt her hands slide up his back and gently onto his shoulders, she rested her head against his back. He leaned back into her taking a small breath in.

She whispered to him now, "Are you ok? What are you doing up, come back to bed?" Her voice low and soft.

"I'm fine... I'm better, Calleigh." He spoke in barely a whisper.

"Then what are you doing standing out here in the dark, in the middle of the night?"

He exhaled softly. "Thinking..."

"Horatio... thinking about what?"

"Go back to bed, sweetheart, I'm alright."

"Not without you." She whispered back.

He turned into her arms now and looked at her. It was dark but the moonlight lit the room a bit. He could easily make out her features, her silhouette, he saw her eyes glistening. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

She thought she felt him tremble. "Horatio?"

"I'm sorry, Calleigh. I'm sorry… you had to go through that."

"It's not your fault, Horatio. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I wish that were true, sweetheart. But it's not... and I am." His voice so soft now, barely audible.

"No it's not. You saved your brother and his family from being caught." She said patiently.

"Mmm, well I also gave them up, didn't I?" He whispered.

"Do you know how much of that crap they had to pump into your system to get you to talk, and you still wouldn't, Horatio. They forced you." She held his gaze. "I know you know this already, but please promise me you're not going after them now? Promise me, please?" She pleaded with him now.

"I... I can't do that." His voice wavered and he turned and looked away.

She held his shoulders. "Horatio... please... for now... just for now?"

"Calleigh... I just can't let them… get away with this; it's... its wrong."

"I know that... I just... Horatio I can't... I couldn't live without you, if anything happened to you..." Her voice cracked in the dark. He felt her shiver.

He moved in closer to her now, hearing her concern and worry. "Hey... nothing's going to happen to me sweetheart; I just plan on enlightening them. That's all, really. It's ok, Calleigh."

She snuggled into him more, holding him tight; he felt moisture on his chest. She was crying. He cupped her face in both his hands and wiped her tears with his thumbs. He gave her a soft kiss on her lips and led her back to the bedroom. He climbed into bed and she followed him and cuddled up close into his chest. His arm wrapped around her automatically.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry I upset you. It was not my intention, please forgive me."

"I just... worry about you sometimes. I know you to well and I knew you wouldn't let this go."

He wanted to tell her she was right, but he had already hurt her enough. He held back and tried to make her feel better. "It's gonna be fine, ok, I promise you, ok?' He hugged her tighter.

She nodded onto his chest and he caressed her hair and face. It took no time for both to fall into a deep sleep now.

Calleigh suddenly felt him thrashing, she opened her eyes startled to find he was dreaming. She softly sat up a placed her hand on his face gently, calling to him softly.

"Horatio..."

His eyes shot opened and he sat right up with a yell. "Dad no!" His arm cradled his ribs and he looked around the room confused. Then he looked at her and his brows furrowed. He took in a breath.

She searched his eyes, they were glazed over and she wasn't sure if he was ok or not.

"You ok? She asked softly and cautiously.

He breathed, "Yes." His chest rising heavily and falling, as flashing memories appeared in front of his eyes.

"Lay back, its ok." She said softly, trying to sooth him.

He took a breath in and swallowed, looking at her. He nodded yes and lied back again.

"Close your eyes and try to relax, ok."

"Calleigh... I'm sorry I wok-"

"Ssh, relax, everything's fine, Horatio. Just close your eyes." She caressed his forehead and then slowly stroked his hair softly, putting him right back to sleep.

The phone rang now and his eyes shot opened to the sound. He looked around and heard Calleigh talking. He moved to sit up slowly and got off the bed, making his way to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and leaned on the wall a moment getting his bearings.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

He turned startled, looking at her. "Taking a shower." His voice was raw and tired.

"No, you need to get back to bed Horatio. You need to rest today, Joe said. The injection is still working on you."

He looked at her now. Taking another breath in he thought, maybe she was right. He felt like hell right now and wished he could just get some sleep again.

"What time is it?"

"It's early, 7:30 in the morning, please go back to bed, ok?"

"And you? You are going in today, right?"

She shook her head. "I think I should really stay with you and make sur-"

"No. Go to work Calleigh, I'm fine and if I need anything, you're a phone call away."

"Horatio, I don't think you should be alone right now."

"I'm fine and I'm going to rest, ok?"

"Are you sure... I could-"

"I'm positive sweetheart, I'm ok."

"Ok, let's get you back to bed though, ok?"

He nodded and closed his eyes for a moment. "Deal."

She helped him lay back down and fixed the blankets over him. "You hungry? I can make you something before I go in." She ran her hand through his hair.

"No, not at all. I'll have something later. Now go, you're gonna be late."

"Ok, I know... I'm never late; it's not a big deal, the boss isn't in today." She smiled and he grinned. "I really don't want to leave you." She looked at him with her soft green eyes as her head leaned to the right.

He smiled. "I'll see you in just a few hours, ok? I'll be fine sweetheart, now get a move on."

She bent and gave him a kiss and caressed his hair, lifting back up. She smiled and turned to leave. She stopped in the doorway and softly called his name turning.

"Horatio… "

"Yes?"

"Sleep with the angels." She smiled at him and he grinned and nodded. She turned and left.

He whispered low now, "Only when you're next to me sweetheart." He closed his eyes and drifted off quickly.

He woke up a little after 11am. He made some coffee and had a croissant, lounging on the couch, thinking about things. Ray, Agent Park and the feds... what the hell was this all about, it had to be big, he knew. The phone rang and pulled him from his thoughts.

He lifted the receiver. "Hello."

"Hey, your up, how are you feeling?"

He smiled. "Better, thank you Calleigh... for everything."

"Anytime handsome, you know that. So did you eat something?" She could hear he was quiet and wanted to get him to talk.

"Yes I ate, I rested and I am fine, thank you."

"Ok, I just wanted to say hi and see how you were doing. I'll see you around 3:30- 4:00, call me if you need anything, ok?"

"Ok, sweetheart. I'm sorry… I'm not much up for conversation right now, forgive me."

"Nothing to forgive you for and stop with the sorry bit. I'll bring you something good to eat, ok?"

He chuckled lightly now, "Ok... see you later." He hung up.

His index finger played with the crease above his lips as he began having deep thoughts again. He stood now and walked into the bathroom, the shower went on and he was dressed and ready by 12:30. He was feeling kind of woozy and wasn't so sure about driving just yet. He could call Frank, he would give him a lift. He thought about it and grabbed his keys, pulling the door closed behind him.

He slipped on his sunglasses, the light way to bright right now for his eyes and head. He walked to the hummer and got in, his head spinning some. He got his bearings and started the engine and pulled out.

Horatio's eyes focused now as he sat near FBI headquarters, watching and waiting. He found who he was looking for. He got out of the car and walked over to Agent Park and the car he was standing near. Agent Park was on the phone and his back was turned, he didn't see Horatio coming. Horatio was standing behind him now, listening to his whole conversation and Agent Park had no clue.

"Fine, keep checking, we'll find them." He closed his phone and turned right into Horatio. He was startled and froze now, backing up a step.

Horatio held his ground as he removed his sunglasses and gave him a death stare.

Agent Park looked around. He seemed nervous or worried, and Horatio wasn't sure which but knew he was uncomfortable. Good, he thought with a cold smile now.

Horatio spoke dangerously low. "You made a mistake coming to my home." Horatio walked closer backing agent Park up into the car.

"All you had to do was cooperate; it never would have happened if you did. I have my orders just like you have yours, Horatio."

"Yeah but what about a conscious... you don't have one of those do you?"

"We didn't find him anyway, but I bet you already knew that, huh?"

Horatio stretched his neck and tucked it, angry now. "Agent Park, what I know is, if you try something like that again... I'll kill you. Do you understand me?" His voice intense and his eyes blazing with fire now.

"Just remember who you're dealing with."

Horatio set his jaw and leaned in. "You heard what I just said, leave my family alone... I won't say it again." His right hand rested on his hip as his eyes narrowed.

"You can't stop us if-"

Horatio moved closer now into Agent Parks space, making him very uncomfortable. In a low threatening voice he said, "Watch me." He took a step back now and slipping on his sunglasses he turned and walked away.

Agent Park let out a breath and opened his phone watching Horatio walk away now. "We have a problem... a big problem."

Horatio drove around a while and thought about where Raymond would go. He turned around and headed for the lab and Calleigh. He needed to check a few things and get a few phone numbers. He grimaced as he realized Calleigh would be upset with him but this was necessary.

He walked in and went straight to his office turning on the PC. He checked the information on Yelina and made sure no one else had been in her file in the last few days. The feds did, but they would learn nothing from what they saw. He was reading the information when Calleigh knocked on the door now. He slowly slid his eyes off the screen and to his door. His eyebrows went up and he looked down a moment knowing he was wrong.

"Horatio, what are you doing here? Are you ok?" She asked concerned.

"Come in, and close the door please." He turned his chair toward her now.

She walked over to him near the chair.

"I... I needed to check on a few things Cal. The feds were checking on Yelina's information. I just needed to be sure there was nothing else here that would help them. I also needed to get a few phone numbers and I'm gone."

Her eyes searched his. "Horatio... Are you ok?" She placed her hand on his shoulder.

He gave her a small grin, "I'm fine, really...thanks to you, Calleigh."

"I'm just worried about the drugs they gave you. I really think you should get some rest, ok?" She tilted her head to him now.

He smiled up at her, "Yes ma'am, I'm going right now... home to rest, ok?"

She smiled now. "Ok, let me walk you."

He gave a small chuckled, "That's my line sweetheart." He got up and gave her a soft kiss. There was a knock and the door opened, they both turned together.

"Baby, I had to come up here and see this for myself. I can't believe you, what is wrong with you? You need to go home and get some rest, Horatio. That garbage needs to come out of your system." Alexx glared at him.

He gave her a small smile as his hand went up. "I'm going now. I'm gone, ok?" He place one hand up in surrender.

"Fine, then lets go!" She turned and pointed to the door, as she held it open for him now. "I mean it, Horatio... bed rest! You need to rest for this to clear out. Don't make me come and baby-sit you mister."

"Ok-ok... I'm going to rest." He gave a grin to Calleigh and walked out the door. They both followed him down the stairs after Alexx pulled his door closed. They were walking through the hall and a wave of dizziness hit him. He stumbled feeling the room spin and leaned on the wall to regain his balance.

Calleigh and Alexx held onto him. "Horatio... you ok?" Calleigh panicked.

"Just a bit dizzy, I'm ok…it's gone, I'm fine." He lifted his head and closed his eyes quickly again still feeling dizzy.

"I don't think so, honey... here, sit down a minute." Alexx said and sat him on one of the couches.

Calleigh rested a hand on his shoulder. "Alexx, I'll take him home and-"

"Hey, everything alright over here?" Frank walked up asking.

"Frank can you give him a lift home?" Alexx asked and Horatio's head shot up.

"No, I'm fine... it will pass." He nodded at them no.

Alexx leaned in close to him trying not to cause a scene. She whispered near his ear, "You get in that hummer Horatio and so help me…" She gave him an angry glare. " You're getting in that hummer over my dead body mister. Now, let Frank take you home and don't cause more of a scene. You shouldn't be driving right now at all and you know this!"

He nodded at Alexx and saw how upset she was, he put both hands up. "Fine, ok, ok." He got up and steadied himself. They walked him out together into the fresh air. He took a few deep breaths feeling better now.

He looked at Calleigh, "I'm ok, I'll call you when I get home, ok?" He gave her a grin.

She shook her head, "Ok. Please rest and thanks Frank."

Frank nodded. "Yep, see you ladies later." Horatio got in the car and Frank took him home.

Calleigh looked at Alexx. "He's alright..baby... I think. After some rest he'll be better." Alexx shook her head.

"Alexx, I don't think I should have left him alone today. This is part of the reason why."

"He's a thick headed man Calleigh, forget it. He's Horatio, and nothing we do can change that." She chuckled. They smiled and walked back inside.

Frank dropped Horatio off and he sat down and rested. He fell asleep on the couch and was out cold when Calleigh let herself in. She walked over to him and watched him a moment. His head was back on the couch and a list of phone numbers were next to him, with the phone. She placed her hand on his head and he stirred.

"Hey handsome, c'mon lets get you in bed for a while." She smiled at him.

"Cal- Calleigh... I must have dozed off. Sorry sweetheart, I didn't hear you come in." He rubbed his forehead, feeling exhausted.

"It's the drugs Horatio, don't worry about it."

"I'm trying to figure out where Raymond would have gon-"

Calleigh's phone rang. She looked down at it and it read out of area. She opened it. "Duquesne... Oh... Raymond? Hold on... ok-ok..."

She handed the phone over to Horatio who sat up more now, "It's Raymond." She said to him.

Horatio nodded taking the phone. "Ray? No... Everything is fine here, Ray. Yelina and Ray Jr. Ok?"

"Yeah Horatio, they're fine. Thanks for the warning big brother. You saved my ass again."

"Ray..." He paused as his head hung a moment. "I – I'm Sorry... I gave you up Ray... I..."

"Horatio they drugged you, it's not like you just went ahead and told them. You... you helped us out... again, big brother."

"Ray, why is agent Park looking for you again?"

"Because he's dirty Horatio... and I have the proof… they want it."

"Ray... dirty... how Ray?"

"We're on the phone, Horatio, you know? Remember our code?"

"I do Ray, ok- lets use that."

"Ok big brother, I'll be in touch."

"Raymond... Ray, be careful, call again when... you need to."

"Ok, Horatio. Hang on a second, Yelina needs to talk to you." He handed the phone to her.

She spoke concerned. "Horatio are you ok, Calleigh called us and-"

"We're fine Yelina and yes I asked Calleigh to call. Now Yelina, get off the phone and we'll talk later, ok?"

"Ok, thank you Horatio... for everything"

"No need Yelina... I'll talk to you soon, take care." He closed the phone and handed it back to Calleigh. He sat up on the couch leaning forward now, his eyes narrowed in thought.

"Their ok, I think... I think Ray... is… here. I think he's close, Calleigh."

Her eyes went wide. "Here?... How?" She paused and looked at him. "How can I help?" She stood up before him, her beautiful green eyes so sincere.

With his head tilted he looked up at her and smiled. How she touched his heart with her words, with her caring. His heart overcome with pure love for her now, she was amazing. He stood up keeping eye contact with her; one hand slid her hair back off her face and caressed her. Not saying a word now, letting his eyes talk for him, and telling her of his love. He leaned in and kissed her lips softly. She kissed him back and slid her arms around his waists.

He broke the kiss and held her gaze, he whispered low, "Thank you, Calleigh..." he kiss her lips again and smiled to her.

"Horatio, you don't have to thank me. I want to help."

"I know you do, sweetheart." He slid his hand to hers and held it. "C'mon, let's see what we have." He walked holding her hand into the den and let go, grabbing a chair for her and placing it near the desk. "Have a seat." He sat in the chair in front of the computer now and began hitting the keys.

A screen came up with security clearance now. Calleigh's brow went up and she turned for a moment at him. He types his code in and the screen went blue... Access granted it read. He typed in his name, 'David Park'. His information came up he was a GS- level 18, in the bureau for 9 years and had a very interesting background. She watched him type and they both read, she was beginning to get worried now as they went deeper.

"Horatio... this might set off some bells and whistles, don't you think?"

"Its possible but I haven't gone deep enough to do that yet. I have a pretty good idea of how deep we can go before that happens."

"Good." She breathed, "I was getting worried."

He gave her a small smile and typed away.

"Horatio, did Ray say how he knew?"

"No, not on the phone, he knows better than that. But... He did say he had proof and that's why they are after him." He closed out of the screen now and returned to his desktop. He crossed his arms and stared down, zoning out for a moment. She watched him and knew he was in deep thought, she waited. His eyes came up and he clicked on the mail button. One new E-mail, from Tin man, it had an attachment. He lifted his head and turned to her. "Flip that printer on for me, will you?" He asked in a deep tone.

She nodded. "Um-hmm" And reached for the power button turning it on.

He spoke out loud now as he opened his e-mail. "Ok Ray lets see what you got." Calleigh eyebrows went up in surprise again now. The E-mail opened and the screen had one line written across it. 'Just another day at the park' Horatio clicked on the link and it opened.

There were 3 different attachments. He clicked on the first one it was a document. It came up on the screen and they read it. Horatio was quick to hit the print key and make a copy. It read about drugs and gun smuggling with agents names who were involved. Horatio scanned it with his eyes and closed it out to open the Jpeg file. Calleigh took a breath in, getting nervous now. He noticed and kept working.

Pictures filled the screen, ten in all. Agent Park and the others making deals and being photograph. He hit the print key again and closed out. He opened the last one file that was a wav. He knew it was a video and grabbed a disk from the draw; he slipped it in getting ready. It opened and he turned the volume up. Calleigh leaned in closer watching the video.

It showed them making another deal. It was drugs this time and Agent Park spoke. "One million, like we said, is it all there?" A man answered him back and opened a briefcase, showing them the money.

The man spoke with a Spanish accent, "You're sure about this?"

"Yeah, the bureau has no idea and won't miss it; in fact it was never even turned in, so there you go. When your ready there's a lot more waiting for you Santos."

"Good, I like doing business with the government, its guarantee to be trouble free and on time." They laughed now.

Horatio's Jaw's set. The conversation went on, "Soon you will be very rich my friend and you will live a very happy life. Working for your government has not really paid off... Then again I take that back, it's about to." He laughed again.

"Ok, call me and let me know when your ready for the next shipment."

"What about the guns, Park? When can you get them to us?"

"I'm working on it now; just give it a little more time, alright. One thing at a time, Santos."

"Well I get excited working with the government, you know? I don't have to worry about my merchandise, like I would when I deal with the gangs. So I want it all as soon as you can get it for me, ok Park?"

"Ok, for the guns its two million like we discussed, right?"

"That's right; you are going to make us both very rich. I look forward to it. Hell I even let my man fly you wherever you want to go, just let me know." He patted Agent Park on the back.

"Ok, I'll be in touch, Santos."

"Ok and I'll be ready and waiting, Park."

There was a sound in the background and they all looked straight at the camera. Suddenly the picture was gone and all you heard was running footsteps and heavy breathing. You could hear Agent Park yelling to get him... "Get him! SHIT! Don't let him get away...Kill him, he knows to much! Then there was gun fire and the video ended abruptly.

Calleigh's mouth hung open, "Oh my god, Horatio do you think-"

Horatio hit a button and made a copy of the video, it popped out when it was done. He took it out and closed the draw, laying it on the desk. I think we need to go for a ride, right now, c'mon. He hit the delete button and erased the email and emptied his recycle bin. He shutdown the computer and shoved the papers and pictures in a yellow envelope with the disk. They walked out Calleigh grabbed her gun, slipping it back on now. Horatio grabbed his keys and put them in his pocket, he slipped on a thin jacket that covered his gun nicely and walked out the door.

"You're driving, and keep you're eyes open for trouble." He walked around to the driver's side and looked all around, nothing... no one. He walked back around and got in, holding his rib a moment. He placed the envelope down and looked out the window again.

She turned to him now, "Ok, where to?"

"Let's just start driving first, ok?" His eyes looked dark right now she thought and nodded to him.

"Mm-hmm, ok." She turned on the engine and pulled out.

"Ok stay on this road for a bit, Calleigh." He said looking in the side mirror.

"Do you see something?" She asked surprised.

"No, nothing. Let's test it now, make a right here." He kept his eyes in the mirror as a car further back made a right. "Calleigh, make another right." She nodded again looking in her rear view mirror. "Ok, make a quick left here and pull into the ally on the right." His eyes never left the mirror.

She stepped on the gas made a sharp left and then a sharp right, right into the alleyway and she shut her lights off.

He turned around and watched as a car went racing down the block.

She gasped, "Someone was following us… I can't believe it."

"I can. Let's give it a few minutes before we continue, ok?"

She looked at him shocked, "Ok. That had to be the feds right?"

"I would think so; it looked like a sedan and guess who drives a sedan?"

"Agent Park?"

"Him and all the other feds in the bureau. Ok, go ahead and pull out, we need to get this somewhere safe."

She looked at him. "Where would that be, Horatio?"

"Drive and I'll direct you." He checked the side mirror again and saw there was no one behind them for blocks. He made her turn a couple of times to be sure and this time the coast was clear. They pulled in to a condo complex that had an indoor parking lot. They parked the car and made sure no one followed. It was all clear.

"Ok, c'mon… come with me." They both got out and Calleigh joined in step next to him, both of them scanning the parking lot with their eyes.

"I think, we're fine. I don't see anything out of the ordinary."

"Hmm, sometimes even when things look normal they're not."

"Yeah, that sure is true." She nodded with a smile.

They got in an elevator and went to the fifth floor. Horatio stepped out and looked around; he walked to 519 and rang the bell.

The door opened and she smiled at him, "Horatio… how are you? Come in, Madison is going to be thrilled to see you."

"Suzie, thank you. You remember Calleigh from the lab?"

"Yes, please come in and sit down." She held the door open and they walked in. "So you checking on us again, we're fine really. Maddy loves the apartment and school. I can't thank you enough for helping us. She been feeling better and we have you to thank for that. Thank you so much, Horatio. She gave him hug."

Calleigh's eyebrows went up and Horatio saw her confusion. He smiled back at Suzie.

"Actually Suzie, I need a favor from you." He gave her a small smile and sat down near Calleigh.

"Anything Horatio, anything at all, name it." She said with a smile leaning in across from him.

"Um... You remember Detective Tripp?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"Ok, I need you to hold on to this for me in a safe place, like the bank safe deposit. It's just temporary and may not be needed at all, ok?"

"Sure, no problem. I'll bring it to the bank first thing in the morning."

"Ok, thank you Suzie I really-" He was cut off as the squeak of Madison voice rose high.

"UNCLE HORATIO..." She ran towards him and right into his open arms. He let out a low grunt that Calleigh caught.

"Madison easy..." Suzie said with a laugh.

He gave her a hug and she looked up smiling at him. "I love your hair, its red just like mine!" She smiled and ran her hand over his hair. "It's soft too... like mine! She was excited to see him.

He smiled shyly looking down and nodded. He looked back up at her a bit red in the cheek now. "Hi sweetheart, how are you feeling?" He smiled at her. Calleigh thought how sweet he was and how the children always loved him.

"I'm alllll better! All because of you, uncle Horatio. Thank you so much for letting me meet my brother Ray. He was so nice to me and I know the test hurt him too. He didn't tell me that, but I know." She said nodding to him.

He smiled again looking down. "Madison this is, Calleigh a-"

"Your girlfriend? She nodded cutting him off. "She's pretty and her hair is beautiful too."

"Madison! Say excuse me, you cut him right off honey." Suzie said and turned to Horatio. "Excuse me a moment, I'll be right back." Suzie excused herself.

"I'm sorry, uncle Horatio. Excuse me."

"That's ok sweetheart."

"Well?" She asked with a bright smile.

"Well what, sweetheart?" He smiled to her with the tilt of his head.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Her eyes on him and then Calleigh, smiling brightly the whole time.

He looked down and looked over at Calleigh and back down with a shy smile. His face was beginning to feel hot. Calleigh smile at Madison.

Madison now placed both her hands on Horatio's cheeks and lifted his face to hers. She smiled and that made him smile. He nodded to her now, "Yes Madison, Calleigh is my… girlfriend."

"I KNEW IT! I knew it!" She moved over to Calleigh now and smiled. You have golden hair, like Cinderella, in my book."

"Yes, I do, Madison, just like Cinderella." Calleigh smiled.

Suzie came out with two cups of coffee, placing them down on the side table. "Be careful Maddy, there's hot coffee here."

"Ok Mommy, I will. Mommy did you know that Calleigh has hair just like Cinderella." She turned to Suzie asking happily. Calleigh thought she was going to say she was his girlfriend and blushed. Horatio saw her and smiled; he thought the same thing and realized they were in sync again.

Suzie laughed now. "Yes I know Maddy, now do mommy a favor and go play with your toys, ok?"

She looked at Horatio and then Calleigh. She then looked back at Suzie with a sad smile. "Can I stay with uncle Horatio and Calleigh, pleaseeee, please mommy, just for a little." Suzie looked at Horatio for approval, he smiled and nodded.

"Ok, sweetie just for a bit then you have to read your book for school, ok?"

"OK Mommy, ok! I can stay with you Calleigh!" She smiled and climbed onto Calleigh's lap unexpectedly.

"Madison-" Suzie started but Calleigh smiled and nodded to her.

"It's ok, she fine, I don't mind."

"See mommy, god sent uncle Horatio a nice girlfriend. She is just as nice as he is, plus god gave her golden hair too. Ooooh." She felt Calleigh's hair now and let the strands fall on and slide off her small tiny hand. She leaned in and sniffed it with her nose. "It's smells sooo good... and it's really soft." She smiled to Calleigh.

Calleigh now held a long curl of red hair in her hand and smelled it, smiling, "Well so is yours and you know what, I smell strawberry." Calleigh opened her eyes wide to Madison now and Madison eyes opened as wide as they could.

She wiggled off of Calleigh's lap and stood in front of her, looking at her in shock. "That's right; mommy used the strawberry shampoo on my hair today. How did you know that?"

"Well it smelled like strawberries to me so I took a guess."

"Your smart and pretty too." Calleigh blushed now and Horatio smiled and picked up his coffee. He took a sip and placed it back down. Madison turned and ran out of the living room. Calleigh's eyebrows went up and Horatio shrugged.

Suzie waived her off and laughed, "Kids, sorry about that Calleigh."

"No, Suzie that's alright, she's great."

"So, I'll call you in a couple of days and if I don't I want you to call Detective Tripp and tell him about the envelope, ok?"

"Ok Horatio, you can count on me."

"I know I can Suzie and thank you. I apologized for not calling ahead; I wanted to talk to you in person."

Calleigh drank some of her coffee and Horatio turned to her.

"Horatio, it's not like you need an invitation. You take care of us all the time; you can stop by whenever you want."

Horatio looked down now, shy again. "Thank you, Suzie. We should really get going, I'm sorry it's a bit late and Madison has school tomorrow."

"No, Horatio, it's fine. She's on a scheduled and goes to bed at 8:30 every night."

He stood up and Calleigh followed suit. Little Madison came running out with her book to Horatio. "Wait, wait... I had to find it...look uncle Horatio... here's Calleigh right here." She opened the book and pointed to a picture of Cinderella in a beautiful white gown. "She'sss beautifulllll." She stretched the words out. She moved over to Calleigh who crouch down to her. "Here you are, see?"

"Why yes, I do see, Madison."

"Well, look at this one!" She turned the page and showed Calleigh, a horse and buggy and the prince. "Do you see the prince, he takes her away from the mean people and they live happily ever after."

"Yes, I see that, she is very lucky, Madison." Calleigh smiled.

"Well… so are you! Your prince is right there." She pointed to Horatio, who now turned red and looked down. "Don't worry Calleigh, he will take you away from all the mean people and you will live happily ever after with him, just like me and my mommy." She dropped her book and gave Calleigh a big hug, squeezing her. Calleigh had tears in her eyes and tried very hard to hold back.

"Madison... that's enough sweetheart." She looked at Horatio and Calleigh. "I'm sorry she has a big imagination."

She let go of Calleigh now and moved over to Horatio. He kneeled on one knee down to her now and smiled. She ran her small hand over his hair again and smiled to him. "Will you come by soon, again and can you bring Calleigh too?"

He smiled to her, "Yes, I'll come by in a few days ok, and I promise to bring Calleigh too."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "I love you uncle Horatio, thank you for saving my life."

His eyebrows rose up in surprise and Calleigh and Suzie looked at him. His hand slid up and down her back softly and he looked at her now. "I love you too, sweetheart. You take good care of your mommy, and do what she says, ok?" He smiled

"Ok, uncle Horatio, I will. We take care of each other just like you told us." She hugged him again. "Mommy said God sent you to us, but now I think he sent Calleigh to you." She smiled brightly.

"Thank you sweetheart, I think you may be right." He grinned at her and then over to Calleigh, who was beet red. She kissed his cheek and yawned.

Suzie place her hand on Madison head and she turned to her. She lifted her up in her arms. "Ok, someone's exhausted." Madison put her head down on Suzie's shoulder. And then suddenly struggled to get down. "Wait I didn't give Calleigh a kiss goodbye." She moved over and gave Calleigh a soft kiss on her cheek and hugged her again. "See you in a few days." She smiled widely.

Calleigh smile. "Ok."

Suzie opened the door and Calleigh stepped out and then Horatio. They said goodbye to Suzie and Madison blurted out again. "Uncle Horatio, your hair smells just likes hers." She looked at him questioningly. Calleigh chuckled and Suzie shook her head smiling. "Kids, they just say the darnedest things." She shrugged, said good night and closed the door with a smile.

Calleigh laughed now and shook her head. Horatio looked around, keeping his eyes opened and pressed the elevator button, "What's so funny?"

"She is very smart and very cute. She just stole my heart with her sweetness."

"Mmm, she's... special." He said looking down.

The doors opened and they got in, she leaned into him and gave him a quick kiss. "Well she sure knows that you're special too." Calleigh smiled and he looked down. "What did she mean when she said you saved her life?" She looked at him waiting now.

He licked his lips and nodded. "It's a... long story for another time, alright? The doors opened and he was all business again. "Let's be cautious, ok?"

She nodded, "Ok." They got into the hummer and pulled away, being very alert now. Everything was fine and Calleigh drove back to Horatio's. They ate and Calleigh decided she was staying the night with him. They went to bed and cuddled, knowing what tomorrow could bring, both still uneasy about the break in. They did not sleep peacefully but slept and hugged, holding one another closely. Horatio was thrashing again in his sleep and it woke her up.

"No... Ray... dad get away... dad!" He shot straight up in the bed, breathing hard and looking around. His hands fisted onto the sheets.

"Horatio?" She called softly.

He closed his eyes and took a breath. He rubbed his eyes and let his hand slide up to his forehead and back over his hair. He threw the sheet off and got off the bed. She looked at him, worried now as he walked toward the bathroom.

"Horatio are you ok?"

"I'm fine, go back to sleep." His voice was very low and shaky, she thought.

Horatio?" She softly called again.

He stopped before the bathroom door and lifted his hand to his head, rubbing his fingers on his eyebrows. "Its ok, Calleigh... really." He turned to look at her. Her eyes went wide as she notices tears in his eyes. She quickly moved off the bed to him now and he turned away, his back facing her now.

She spoke behind him now. "Hey... what is it... a dream?" She slid her hand up his back and along his shoulder, wrapping her other arm around his waist. He flinched as she slid over his ribs. She let her arm rest on his hip instead.

He took a shaky breath, "I... I wish it was... a dream." He took another very deep breath. "I'm ok, Calleigh."

"Then why won't you look at me?"

He swallowed and turned in her arms, his eyes down. "I just... You..." He shook his head and took another deep breath.

"What is it, your dad?"

His head came up quick and his eyes met hers. He leaned into her, "What did you say?"

"You called out dad, before you woke up, I just thought-"

"I… called out. I called out… dad?" He had a look of confusion and surprise on his face.

"Yeah, and Ray. You said, no Ray and then, don't dad… I think, something like that." She looked at him concerned.

He nodded, "I'm sorry I woke you sweetheart. I... I just have Ray on my mind I guess. I 'm gonna take a shower, ok?"

She knew something was wrong; his eyes easily gave that away to her. She nodded. "Ok." And watched him walk away.

He walked into the bathroom and closed the door; he quickly leaned his weight on the counter, hanging on. He took a deep breath and looked at himself in the mirror; he nodded his head no back and forth. In a low whisper he said, 'What kind of man kills his father' he nodded his head and hung it low as one tear slid down his cheek. He clenched his jaw tightly and after a moment he turned to the shower stall and turned on the water, getting in. He let the hot water run over his head and on his face, washing away his grief. He wished he could wash away his memories too, but that was not going to happen he knew. He washed himself down and let the hot water sooth his achy and tired bones.

Calleigh sat on the side of the bed thinking about him, after a few moments she yawned and laid back. Next thing she knew she was being lifted and moved up the bed gently, he covered her with the sheet and blanket. Her eyes half opened to him and she smiled as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly. He whispered to her now, "Go back to sleep beautiful, it's still early."

"Mmm, come back to bed with me...it's Saturday." She asked now in her sleepy soft voice.

He smiled at her and sat next to her in only a towel. He held her hand as he tilted his head looking down at her. He let his other hand slid gently over her forehead and smoothly caresses her hair. She sighed a moan and her eyes heavily closed again. He stood with her for minutes as he caressed her and watched her fall back into a peaceful sleep. He smiled at her angelic like form as she slept, she was sleeping so peacefully and it made him feel better somehow, it relaxed him inside.

He gently lifted up now and went to get dressed. He quietly slipped on a pair of blue jeans and a white button down shirt that she loved. He tilted his head watching her sleep as his fingers moved to the buttons. He smiled as he buttoned up just the few bottom buttons and walked outside barefoot. He made a pot of coffee and opened the front door to grab the newspaper. He walked back in and sat on the couch, reading the paper now. It was only 7 am, as his eyes began to sting and feel heavy again. He opened his eyes wider trying to help the heaviness of his lids, willing them to stay open. His sleep lately suffering from dreams and thoughts that were assaulting his mind. He put the paper down on his lap and rested his head back a moment. That was all it took for him to fall asleep again, he was out in a matter of seconds.

He slowly woke up feeling her hand in his hair now, and opened his eyes to find her beautiful smile.

She leaned down and with both hands held his face, she gave him a soft kiss on his forehead. "Hey, I thought you were coming back to bed with me, handsome." She sat next to him in her satin teddy, with her knees tucked under her leaning on him.

"Mmm, sorry about that. I couldn't go back to sleep just then, beautiful." His eyes wandered over her body and legs.

"Want to talk about it?" Her eyes roamed over his bare neck and his white unbuttoned shirt. He smelled great she thought.

"I..." He shook his head, "I... can't... I mean, not now... ok?" He tilted his head to her and looked down.

She smiled and nodded rubbing his shoulder. "Ok, but when your ready... I'm right here."

He gave her a small nod and grin, her eyes were so sincere as he pulled her to him. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and then went to her forehead. She smiled at him and moved to get up but he held onto her arm, "Where are you going?" He asked surprised.

She smiled at him. "To pour us some coffee, handsome. Why, what's wrong." She asked looking down at his hand on her.

He smiled now, "Nothings wrong, I just love feeling you close to me… I wanted to hold you close, that's all." He gave her a small smile looking down.

She smiled now with one hand on her hip. "Really, well... how this?" She climbed onto his lap, both knees on each side of him, she made herself comfortable. "Close enough?" She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder hugging him now.

He really did just want to hold her but his groin had a mind of its own. "Mmm, this feels great." He slid his hands up and down her back caressing her; she moaned low near his ear. He slid his hands down lower to her rear and caressed and kneaded softly. She moaned her warm breath against his ear and felt him growing hard right under her now. "You feel incredibly warm against me." He said low.

"Mmm, and you feel... incredibly hard against me, handsome." She chuckled.

"Mmm, sorry about that, he has a one track mind… you know?" He chuckled and she out right laughed. He just stared at her beautiful smile, captivated by her.

Still was still laughing and smiling at him. "You are too funny, Horatio."

"Umm, funny huh?" His hands slipped under her teddy, caressing the soft curve of her back softly down to her ass, she moaned and closed her eyes to him. His voice went low and seductive. "Mmm, you're not laughing now." He said wisely to her as his hands slid around and up to her perfectly rounded soft breast. She leaned into his touch and moaned again now right near his ear, wanting more. He felt her warm breath against his skin as his body tightened and tensed under her. He moved his gentle fingers and hands caressing and teasing her soft skin and now stiff nipples. She moaned low into his ear, "Umm, I am beginning... to love Saturdays...Mmm" She rocked her hips on him. He groaned feeling her grind down on him now as she shifted her weight down on his hardness. His thoughts of only her now as her soft skin, warm breath and barely audible moans captivated him completely. He thought of nothing but her right now. All his thoughts and worries gone for the moment as he held her and wrapped himself up in her completely. She had this kind of effect on him, making him forget and feel relaxed, at ease.

His hand slowly slipped down into her underwear and he watched as her mouth opened in pleasure. He leaned in and slipped his tongue against hers. She moaned and closed her mouth over his, both her hands moving up the sides of his face and into his hair. Seeing her like this was making him crazy, but he basked in giving her pleasure and he kept it up. His fingers found her moisture and work gently in circles. He was quickly caught up in her soft moans and her faces of delight and surprise. She broke the kiss as her breathing increased and the need for oxygen took over. She leaned in against him and he felt her mouth on his neck as his fingers slid and teased her wet center. He slid along her core gliding lightly on her sensitive spot, she arched and moaned loud now and he lifted his hips wanting to feel her warmth surrounding him, covering him, he groaned. His hard length feeling trapped and now pushing against his jeans to get out. "Uhh..."

He slid his fingers down more and slipped two rights into her very wet core now. "Mmmm." He felt her excitment as his left hand curled into her hair and he kissed her deeply, she whimpered into his mouth. His fingers found her hot spot and moved slowly rubbing her inside now; she bucked and moaned to him breaking the kiss, losing her breath even more. He crushed his lips to hers and held her now as he made her moan more and more. He felt her hot core grab his fingers and he rubbed a little harder. Then he felt her legs begin to shake as his tongue brushed and licked softly at hers. Finally he let his thumb glide over her nub and she moaned and broke the kiss again, biting down on her lip hard. "Oh...god...oh"

"Grrr" He growled now losing contact with her mouth and tongue again. His fingers kept up their assault and she arched again as her body began to tingle all over. "Oh my…Yes… Hora..." Her breathing very uneven to him now as he watched her eyes closed again in pleasure. She was close and he was the one in control now, he was going to pleasure her all he could. He curled his fingers more in her and she cried out, "OH…my…Yes...Oh"

He let her lean back against his left hand and slid his thumb now over her wet nub, working her up to a shattering climax. He worked his fingers in her and all around as he felt her heat, her fire build and burn slowly over his fingers and hand. He knew she was so close and he was controlling the tempo now. He let his voice go low and gravelly as his thoughts rolled off his lips seductively to her. "Let go... feel it all... feel me inside of you." His voice so low and sexy it sent shock waves through her as she felt her heat erupt suddenly.

Her eyes opened wide to him and she braced her hands on his chest. "Horatio... Oh God! yes...Yes! Ohh Ahhhhhhhhh!" She screamed as she exploded all over his fingers and hand. Her body shook above him as her hands fisted into his shirt and her head collapsed against his shoulder and neck. She was just trying to breathe now. She held onto his shirt tightly still, she shook and convulsed as the waves of pleasure slowly started to subside. She moaned low and slowly started to come around.

"Mmm, you feel so good." He groaned to her as her body calmed a bit.

He was aching to feel her now but his fingers were on fire inside of her still. He began to move them again in her, finding that special hot spot, sliding and rubbing slow up and down. She instantly responded as her head came off his shoulder and lolled back. "Oh…god... Horatio" She moaned and lifted her head back to him, their eyes meeting and locking. Hers in shock and his with a hit of a smile, he licked his lips teasingly at her and she crushed her mouth to his hard. Now they move in urgency. They went at it wild and fast, kissing, licking and groping each other.

Her hands had his shirt unbuttoned in seconds. She leaned down and licked his chest, shoving his shirt back off his shoulders. "Uhh!" He groaned loud, his hard length aching still trapped, and pushed his hips up into her, working his wet fingers still inside of her. She began to shake again and moaned to him, she braced herself feeling ready to burst now once again. "Yes! Oh...god...I...Ooh" She leaned in against his chest with both her hands tightening on his shoulders, as his finger brought her to another earth shattering climax. His eyes went intense and he watched and felt her explode again and again on him. Her breathing stopped and her body shook and stiffened, her face went red and her eyes rolled back as she bit down on her bottom lip hard and cried out. "Horatio… Yes! Oh! God!!! Oh Yes! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Her head collapsed back as she arched on him. He quickly moved to support her head with his hand and held her near limp body now, pulling her back into him.

He rested her head against his chest and caressed her back as his fingers slipped out of her. She moaned to him as she struggled to breathe against him, he just held her close. She could feel this man under her and wondered where he got his control from. She wanted him now, inside her, she needed to feel complete and was sure hoping he felt the same way.

She lifted her head and kissed him softly. He controlled his beast and was gentle but Calleigh's hand came into contact with his hardness now. He shoved his tongue deep into her mouth, now holding her tongue and sucking on it as her hands urgently unbuttoned and unzipped him. His fingers quickly found her thong and he gently tugged and ripped it right off her. He lifted up now and she slid his pants and boxers down with both her hands. She straddled him and impaled herself down onto his engorged length, she rocked her hips forward and back once. "Ughhh!" He let go of her tongue and grunted, feeling her wetness on him sliding back and forth now. He grabbed a hold of her hips and thrust up deep into her. She cried out and began to shake as he began to thrust himself deeply into her softness.

She held onto his shoulders as her body tightened all around his hardness and soaked him with her fire. His mouth opened and he groaned as he felt his surge flowing though him. "Uhh! Uhhh! Uhhhh!…" He knew he couldn't hold back as he felt the sweetness of her core cover him.

Her body's heat and tightness just caused him to completely lose control and he was on his way. He thrust into her merciless and deep as she cried out each time. "Oh... Ohh... god!" Her legs felt like jelly now shaking all around him. She came down hard and he grounded himself right into her deeply as her body grabbed and clenched his hard length and began to milk him dry. She felt it and cried out again shaking. "Oh…my God!!! Yes!!! Ohhhhhhh!" She gripped his shoulders with force as her whole body stiffened and quivered on him. He groaned and grunted to her now, "Uhh! Cal! Cal… Uhhh!... Leigh! Ughhhhh!!" He exploded deep into her as she continued to ride out her waves of pleasure and then finally collapsed on him once again.

Breathing now like she ran a marathon, she rested against his body and wrapped her arms around his neck as her head laid on his shoulder. He let his head rest back on the couch also. He felt her warm breath on his face and neck now and turned to give her a soft kiss on the lips. "You're incredible… I feel like… I could do this… all day with you." He took a breath in smiling at her and holding her in his arms.

She sighed a heavy breath, "Mmm, you feel… wonderful inside me, I wish… for you to stay there forever." She took another breath, "But we would never… get anything done that way." She chuckled and he laughed with her.

She shifted on him, the two still connected at intimate places. He groaned and let his hands slide down her back to softly caress her ass. She lifted up feeling his hands on her with a very soft moan. He tilted his head to her with a wry smile. His hands slid up and under her teddy, slipping it up and right off her now. Her eyes went wide as she felt him lean her back. He leaned into her and took one nipple between his lips, softly suckling while his left hand slid gently over to her left nipple. She felt like a surge of electricity shot through her and buzzed right into her core. She tightened and clamped down on him; he groaned and flicked her nipple with his tongue, driving her insane all over again.

"Horatio... I... Oooh..." Her eyes closed as she felt his tongues soft caresses.

His voice was filled with lust and huskiness now, "Mmm... relax, let it come slow now." He undulated into her slow, moving his hips. Her body and warmth easily causing him to swell again. She closed her eyes and concentrated on his very sexy voice that sent a shiver through her.

He held her and leaned her back again; she moaned and placed her hands behind her on both his thighs. He felt himself building again and sliding in even deeper. "Oh God... Calleigh... You feel so... Uhhh!" His head dropped back in pleasure as his hands reached for her soft breast. He pinched and pulled on her nipples, feeling her tightened again around him.

She urgently cried out and moaned feeling the jolt of pleasure go through her and down into her channel again. "Oh my god... what are...you- doing... to me..." She gasped in short breaths.

"Umm, showing you... how... to relax." His voice doing it again to her, going low, soft and husky now.

"I... ahh... Oh..." She bit on her lip and her eyes slowly closed feeling an approaching wave wash over her. Heat filled her core and began to ignite him. He moved slow but deliberate, he was going to make her scream again... this time he intended to finish her off, she would be truly exhausted he thought with a growl as she clenched and squeezed his hardness with her warm softness.

He unexpectedly leaned forward and held on to her, turning them now, still connected with one another. He place Calleigh back down low on her back, kneeling as her head rested against the lower part of his couch. He stood in between her legs and placed both hands on the edge of the couch under her legs, keeping them up against his arms. He leaned in and down, now taking her beautiful aching breast right into his warm mouth. He latched on to her nipple and thrust his hips right into her all at once. She cried out feeling the force of his hardness drive deep inside of her now. "Ahh! Ooh...Ohh!" She felt his lips and tongue kissing and licking her at the same time he thrust into her. She closed her eyes as all the pleasure coursed through her body in and incredible wave. "Ooooh... Oh!" She grabbed his head losing control of her thoughts and twister her fingers in his hair. She moaned, "Oh...Oh! yes!!!"

He thrusts again and she cried out again, but this time he stood deep and undulated in her, rocking his hips slowly into her, she felt like she was gonna burst as he leaned more weight on his arms and pushed in even deeper. "Oh... Oh... god...Ahhh" The back of her thighs resting on his forearms and biceps, she felt the tightness of his muscles in both arms as he moved in and out.

He used his voice on her again, soft and husky now. "Mmm, you... you're on fire... so hot and wet... Mmm... Uhh! Uhhh!" He pushed and rocked into her now feeling his own need and his own control slipping. She had enormous power over him as he tried to hold back. He stood deep and rocked slowly. Now closing his eyes to the pleasure he was feeling and seeing before him. She was moaning and writhing, but she was helpless, as his arms held her legs. He lifted his hips and moved deeper sliding along her hot spot. She cried out and reached for him, he leaned into her now for more contact and kissed her breast and chest as he worked himself to the hilt. She ran her hands through his hair and down to his shoulders and back, hungry to just feel his warm skin under her hands . She felt it and her body gave a shiver, he knew her signs now, knew when she was close. Her legs pushed down hard on his arms as he pumped deep into her, he felt her wetness cover him. He lifted her leg to his chest as he slid a finger down low to her aching bud begging to be touched.

He slid his fingers across it and she tensed with such strength he thought she would crush him. "OH!...G-god!...Hor... ATIO!" She screamed as he slid and pressed up and down. He loved her and needed her now more than ever. His need consumed him as his thoughts took off. He needed to feel her with him, there... in that special place they both went, when they made love and let go of everything together. When they became one and the world around them disappeared. His eyes closed as her being covered him, her spirit, her love, her need.

His breathing now ragged as he hung on. "Uhhh...yes! ...sweetheart... Feel me!... feel me...Uhhh!" He clenched his jaw and shook his head, trying to bypass the urgent storm that was brewing.

She grabbed onto his hips now and held him, but he easily moved and rocked into her again. He felt her loosen all of a sudden and watched as her head pressed back down into the couch. That was it he thought, as he began to rock harder and harder now. He thrusted hard now, staying deep in her. He slid his fingers quickly now over her bud and rocked deeper into her with a grunt of need.

She cried out panting, "Hora...tio! I feel ... you! oh god! Ooh...Oh Godddd!!!. Yes! Yes! YESsssssssss!" She shook grabbing for him; tears filled her eyes as she began to explode again and again. Her body being racked by multiple orgasms. She shook violently as her hands grabbed the edge of the couch hanging on. Her stomached tightened as her hot core contracted around him. Her legs trembled as he still moved inside her now.

He pumped into her now with every last ounce of his strength and love. He felt her contractions tight around him as her sweet pressure tipped him over the edge and he pushed into her, emptying deep into her core. "Yes...Calleigh! Uhh! Yes! Feel me now!... feel me...Uhhhhh! God! Ughhhhhhhhh!" His head reared back, he convulsed and jerked, spilling the last drops of his passion deep into her. He lowered his sweaty body onto hers and collapsed onto her stomach and breast, resting and breathing heavy, holding her close. His arms wrapped around her as his heart pounded and threatened to beat right out of his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and embraced him, keeping him close, feeling him completely spent now.

He laid his head on her stomach as her breathing final began to calm. He noticed very soft moans, barely audible still coming from her and he smiled as he laid on her soft sweet skin. She threaded her fingers into his hair and played with it, caressing the side of his face as he rested on her stomach. She noticed the slowing of his breath and the slight quiver of his spent muscles against her. He lifted his head up, leaning on the couch with his hands and bent and kissed her flat stomach, another very soft moan rolled off her tongue. She smiled at him with gleaming green eyes.

He took his fill enjoying her. Her face flushed and cheeks bright red, her hair tousled, she took a breath and shifted again. This was his cue now and he removed himself from her warmth. She moaned again now, feeling empty after feeling so full and complete with him. He leaned back as Calleigh groaned and sat up in front of him now. She slid herself back down and laid on the couch, he slid in and snuggled, spooning behind her, holding her around her waist. She moaned softly again and again as he held her close. He smiled into her hair and rested his head near her ear and neck. He whispered near her ear, "I love you."

She moaned and smiled, "Umm, I love you too." Her voice raspy and dry. Her hands squeezed his arms and he pulled her in tighter. Her very soft inaudible moans continued as he listened and they both drifted off into an exhausted and very contented slumber.

Elsewhere, a phone rang and Agent Park answered. "Are you sure they're here? Good. This is working out better than I thought. No, let's wait for the dog to lead us to his bones. Then... then we have him. Ok, stay on alert and be ready when I call." Agent park closed his phone with a cold smile.

* * *

TBC... 

Ok, I gave you all a nice long chapter, so let me hear what you think about it.


	8. Chapter 8

Calleigh woke a bit later and wiggled out of his arms, she was surprised he didn't wake up. She knew he hadn't been sleeping well and was happy now that he was out cold. She grabbed a throw blanket and walked back over to him, eying his lean body up and down once as she covered him. She smiled as she thought she wore him out completely.

She went and took a nice hot shower, letting the water run all over her body, refreshing her now. She came walking out in a towel wrapped around her and walked over to his dresser. She chuckled; he set up a few draws for her, he was so thoughtful she smiled. Clothes, underwear and even teddies. She pulled out a pink G-string and held it up with a smile, thinking he does have great taste. Behind her now she heard a low rumble and turned.

"Mmm, that's a... good choice." He said in a seductively low rumble. He leaned on the bedroom door frame standing in his blue silk boxers.

Her eyes went wide and she blushed and looked away from him. "I... I just thought I'd take a shower and..."

She stopped talking as he walked straight to her with a dangerous look in his eyes. He stopped right in front of her and cupped the back of her head with his hand, pulling her in for a deep searing kiss. When he backed off she was unsteady and still had her eyes closed. "Umm..."

He smiled now as she opened her eyes still dazed. "Mmm, you smell delicious and-"

"Horatio... I think-"

He cut her right off as he covered her lips again and slid his wet tongue all along her neck and bare shoulder.

She tried to speak but her words were coming out in soft moans. "Ahh... Umm... oh… I…"

His hand slipped the towel off so gently she didn't realize it till she heard it hit the floor. She swallowed and looked up at him in shock, as he took a step back and drank her in.

He nodded his head at her. "You... are absolutely beautiful." His eyes crinkled at the edges as he took her beauty in. "And... And, you're all mine." His voice went deep and rumbled. He stepped closer and wrapped her in his arms tight, backing her up with his body right to his bed. He quickly turned her and sat down first, pulling her right down on top of him with a groan.

Her eyes went wide as she was falling down on top of him. "Wait... what are-"

"Shhh, you're mine." He smiled up at her and let the feel of her body cover him, as he closed his eyes for just a moment. Her soft breast crushed against his bare chest, warming him. Her damp hair slid on to his neck and chest causing a chill in him. Her stomach moved with his, breathing in and out as they molded together. Her silky soft legs slid against his thighs as she dragged a sensual bare foot slowly against the inside of his calf. He could feel her warmth through his shorts and closed his eyes as he tightened and swelled. He inhaled her sweetness and opened his eyes.

One arm slid teasingly up and down her curvy soft back as her eyes closed in pleasure. His other slid up her cheek and into her damp hair. His tone dropped low and he spoke in almost a growl. "Kiss me; I need to feel your warmth again. I need all of you." His voice low and demanding sent a sensual shiver coursing right through her.

She leaned down and kissed him, his hands both slid down her body in a long caress. They came back up to her hips and waist then moved gently onto her breasts. She moaned softly and kissed him again, this time he slid his tongue softly against her lips, teasingly. "Mmm, cinnamon… Using my toothpaste again?" He teased and kissed her again.

She broke the kiss and gave him a grin. She ran her fingers through his hair leaning on his chest. "Well… someone's feeling frisky." She smiled.

"Hmm, yes… one look at you… and I am suddenly... very frisky." He said in a low deep tone. "If you only knew what you do to me." His voice captivating her now as well as his words.

She smiled. "Hm, so handsome, just what do I do to you?" She teased him now with her finger as she traced it over his lips lightly.

His lips curved up into a smile. He growled and turned her over quickly holding her gaze. "You make me... lose all control." His brows went up to her and she smiled.

"Mmm, that's nice to know because you have the same effect on me, handsome." She grinned up at him now running her fingertips lightly over his waist and back, teasingly. Making his skin tingle and ache for more contact.

He closed his eyes feeling her soft fingers on his bare back. "Mmm..." He lowered his lips to her neck and gave her soft open mouth kisses all over, making sure to open his lips on her skins and slid them closed as well. He teased her skin with his warm breath and tongue, blowing and licking when closing his lips.

She moan and turned her head to kiss him, but her held her head to the left as she let out a small whimper. He traced warm wet kisses all along her neck, shoulder and collarbone. His head suddenly snapped up as he suddenly felt her hand stroke him. One of his arms caved and he leaned to his right, gasping, feeling her stroke him hard. His body shook above her and she felt him.

She grinned, "Two can play this game handsome." She smiled at him and kiss his lips now still stroking him, making him groan now.

"Uhh... Ohh..."

She slowly slid down under him and he watched her get as far as his chest and stomach. He was leaning on his very shaky arms again now. She licked his nipples and slid as far as she could under him, to his stomach, kissing and licking him teasingly. His arms began to shake more now and she felt him caving. This game was going to crush her she thought with a grin. He would never crush me; she thought now as she continued, just barely making it to his navel. His whole body trembled and shook above her now as his push up position was caving in.

"Calleigh... stop! I'm... Ahhh…" He gasped and quickly rolled to his right onto his back, breathing in deeply.

"Got ya!" She chuckled. Climbing on top of him now. She was on him in a second and she teased the hell out of him now, licking and kissing his nipples.

"You…play dirty… and I-Uhh! Ohh!-" Both his hands move to hold her head as he stared at her with wide eyes. She just nipped gently on his nipple.

She smiled down at him and lifted both her hands to his. She took her fingers and entwined them with his and pressed both his hands down to the bed. "You…have no idea." She said seductively and swiped her tongue over the now very stiff tip.

He gasped and jerked under her. "Ohh…Uhh!" His now very stiff and erect nipple was feeling her warm wet tongue swiping lightly over it. He wanted her whole mouth on it but tried to keep control, beside the fact that Calleigh had both his hands pinned down. His mouth opened as he took a breath in and moan after moan easily came out. She was driving him crazy. The feelings she was causing in him were incredible, he felt himself tighten and grow even more. He let out a long groan feeling himself build and build. "Ughhhh'

She took that as a sign and slid right down to lick around his happy trail, still holding his hands. Her eyes focused on his length as it grew and was almost coming right out under his band. She smiled and slid her tongue just under the band of his boxers and licked his engorged tip, he jerked and grunted, not expecting that. She moaned low to him. "Ooh, I want you." She felt his length pressing against her chest and slid herself up and down against him intentionally. Her eyes went wide as the tip showed and came out past the waistband now. She wasn't sure if it was her movement that pulled them down or he grew even more. All she knew was his length was now past his navel and he was rock hard and ready. She let the bottom of her tongue swipe teasingly across the tip.

"UH!" He sucked in a sharp breath and groaned loud as his fingers tightened around hers. She smiled and slid even lower, right down his length as she began to lick and suck his thigh teasingly. She slid her tongue all along his inner thigh as her fingers slid out of his hands and down to his shorts.

He growled now feeling her so close, his rigid length sticking straight up for her, aching now to feel her warmth. She gently pulled down on both sides of his shorts as she kissed his stomach and slid them down.

She grinned. "Mmm, that looks delicious..." She made eye contact with him and gave him a wicked smile. "I think, its time for you to lose all control, handsome." She didn't give him a chance to respond as she lowered her head and covered him with her warm mouth.

"UHH! UGHH!" He gasped finally feeling her warmth on him. Little did she know he lost control way before that. Just feeling her lips around him now made him struggle and hold back his burning desire.

She licked the underside and heard him breathe hard; she knew his control was slipping already. She took her mouth off him and wrapped her lips around the underside, sliding up and down on him but not taking him into her mouth. "Uhh!" He grunted and tensed, she felt a pull at the sheets and looked up to see one hand grabbing a handful and hanging on tightly. His other hand slid down and into her soft hair, feeling her soft strands between his fingers.

She had him now and took it one step further as she slid up slowly with her lips open and added her tongue along his very large vein there. She doubled his pleasure and he jerked and groaned. "Cal... Uhh! Jeszz... Slow... Uhhh! Uhhhh!" She did it again to him as his breathing went ragged. "Cal!" He gasped out of breath.

She slid up this time and covered him fully again with her hot mouth, he groaned, grunted and lifted up, hanging onto her head. "Cal... Wait... I... Uhh! Uhh! Oh! Jezzs…" He tried to sit up as he was losing it now, he wanted to last and be with her.

She reached one hand up to his chest and pushed him back down, moving her mouth on his length now with purpose. "Ahhh... God!...Cal… lei.gh... Oh! Uhh... Uhh!" Both his hands now fisted and clenched the sheets grabbing handfuls and pulling hard. He pressed his head down harder into the bed.

She covered him with her warm mouth again and used her tongue on him. She was so turned on by him, feeling him this way. He was super hard for her and gave himself to her willingly. She loved having control of him, especially when she pleasured him this way. He closed his eyes and felt her flicking her tongue and then felt her hand right under her mouth, wet, it slid across his jewels and he grunted now. She took her mouth off him and used only her tongue now as his length snapped back with a thud against his stomach. She thought this had to be the hardest she felt him yet as she pressed down against his rigid length with her tongue and licked up every inch as it laid on his stomach now throbbing.

His head shot up and he groaned in need. "Uhh! Ughh! Cal!" She had him right on the edge and she knew it. She kissed, licked and finally sucked on him. He felt her warm mouth cover him and her wet tongue sliding on him, up and down. His eyes squeezed shut and he grunted. "UHHH!" That was it, he felt it take off racing through him now with an unstoppable force. He panted now unable to hold back any longer. "Cal! Yes! I... Oh!… God!" His head fell back on the bed and she felt him tighten and tense up. His body lifted and tightened and she held on to him with her warm mouth. He gasped out of breath now, "Oh God! Cal... Now! Right N-now! Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhh! She took him in deeply keeping him covered, making him give her every last drop of passion he had. She moaned as he writhed under her groaning and grunting, riding out his incredible orgasm.

His hands fisted the sheets and he bucked under her as she drained him completely. He grunted as she continued to lick and caress his length. "Uhhh… ahh… hunn" He felt every sensation she gave to him and right now it was all becoming too much. Her hands slid up and down his tense thighs feeling his muscles flex. He jerked a few times feeling her caress his thighs and she eased up finally.

He lifted up on both elbows looking at her. His breathing was still uneven as he spoke. "Ohh god… I did say…" He swallowed hard taking a breath. "I did say… I wanted to feel you… right?" He chuckled and she released him and slid up his warm body hugging him. His length still hard lying on his belly now.

She chuckled and ran her thumb over his lips. "Umm, you said warmth. I think… that was warn… no?" She teased him with a sly grin.

His voice was dry and gravelly now. "Oh Yes, very warm... hot... in fact." He shook his head and grinned as he rolled her over quickly. "You... you want to feel, hot?" He raised his eyebrows to her and began to lower himself down her body.

She chuckled and held onto him with her hands. "Oh god... your voice already has me hot... very hot." She answered him with her eyes closed concentrating on it now. His hands and fingers already caressing her body gently, with his lips joining in now. He came back up giving her teasingly soft kisses on her neck and face. The smell of his cologne flowed over her filling her senses and her need even more.

He deepened his voice even more and went husky. "Mmmm, does it now beautiful…" He leaned in close to her ear and blew lightly. "If my voice has you hot, just think what my warm mouth and tongue are going to do for you." He purred in her ear with his warm breath, as his voice sent a shiver through her body covering her skin with goosebumps.

She felt her core throb and tighten needing him now. "Oh my god, stop it… stop talking… I can't take-" Her breathing was uneven already and her chest heaved. She felt like she was going to explode and he never even touched her there yet. She let her hands slide into his hair and closed her eyes to the sensations she felt.

Both now losing themselves in one another and the moment. This is the place he loved to go with her, he thought with a smile watching her with her eyes closed. Just the two of them and nothing else. Nothing mattered now but being with the woman he loved and showing her how much he loved her. How easy it was for him to forget everything when he was with her, amazed him, but he did, and it felt good. Her presents and spirit made him feel so much, made him feel so good. He felt overwhelmed, like his heart would burst open for her any moment and show all his built up hidden emotions and love. Everything he held back year after year was beginning to come out day after day to her. He thought it would drowned her sometimes. It was so much that he held inside and now finally was just beginning to open up and share it with her. She was beautiful and she made him feel so much. She made him feel everything, whole, complete and most of all, loved. She made him feel like he belonged, he felt like he never felt love before in her arms...ever.

He smiled down at her in awe for a moment, so caught up in her beauty now. He wanted to give her all of him, he loved her so much and spoke softly now seeing her need. Her eyes opened and he held her gaze as he spoke in a low whisper, "Let me love you."

She gave him a tender smile with glassy green eyes staring back.

His eyes so tender now, said so much more to her, as he leaned down and captured her lips in soft loving kisses. Her lips tingled as he kissed her so softly, she closed her eyes feeling his love, savoring every second she had with him. Her hands began to slide down his sides and back and he broke the kiss. One eyebrow went up to her and he barely whispered, "Don't touch... just lie back and let me love you." His eyes sparkled crystal blue at her.

She moaned softly to him as he kissed her softly again. His lips kissed their way to her neck and he blew his warm breath onto her skin, she tingled feeling his warmth cover her. Her mind was reeling from him and his soft caresses and words of love. He was so gentle and his words so loving as her feelings were building and beginning to spill over. She felt her heart racing as he touched her, and the tears welling as he spoke his heart to her. She reached for him and pulled him back to her. She felt his hardness slide against her leg and he let out a soft moan and raised back up to her. Their eyes met again and he saw her tears as she smiled to him and said, "_I love you_." She caressed his cheek with her hand softly looking deeply into his eyes.

His eyes held her and then crinkled a bit at the corners, he smiled at her, "_You're so beautiful... so beautiful_." He lowered his lips to her and gave her soft sweet kisses then pulling back easy. His heart was pounding in his chest he wanted to give her all of him. He wanted her to know all of him, everything, he thought, as her loved completely overwhelmed him. He whispered, "_Do you have any idea how special you are_?" He knew his words were not enough, they were merely words. He had to show her, he needed to show her, and give her his whole heart.

She smiled at him tracing his lips with her fingers, she whispered, "_I know how special you make me feel_."

She kissed his lips softly as his fingers threaded into her hair. Their kisses were soft and gentle as their tongues slid against each other and soft moans filled the room. Her hands slid up his back and into his hair as she deepened the kiss. He leaned down against her more as he began to go with her and kissed her deeply back. His hands found hers and they slipped into one another's willingly, entwining. He pressed down on her hands and pulled back quickly from her lips, as he held her eyes. His breath heavy with desire now as he growled and leaned back down, covering her mouth with his hard. He kissed her deeply as she tightened her fingers in his and kissed him back with equal fervor. Their kisses growing longer and harder as both began to move faster now.

Calleigh's cell phone rang.

Horatio's head came up and broke the kiss. He took a heavy breath in shaking his head to her.

She closed her eyes hoping it was their imaginations. They looked at each other both in disbelief and Calleigh's phone rang again. Horatio rolled off her as she got up to get it.

With a little sharpness in her voice she answered. "Duquesne. Yes Frank." She rolled her eyes and looked at Horatio shaking her head back and forth.

He smiled at her as his home phone rang now. His brows furrowed in thought a moment moving to get it. He picked up the phone and looked over at her, giving her a grin back. Still not believing this was possible.

"Hello"

"Horatio, please... they shot Ray, we're at 645 groves..."

"Wha-What? Who shot Ray, Yelina? Ok, slow down. Ok, just take an easy; I'm on my way now." He motion to Calleigh who just got similar news from Frank.

They were both dressed and ready in a matter of minutes. They got in the hummer and were there in less than 5 minutes. Calleigh could not believe how fast but controlled Horatio drove. His reactions and judgment was incredible as he swerved and maneuvered around the traffic. He saw Frank and some squad cars already there and the ambulance. He got out and went over to Yelina who was holding a towel to her head, it was spotted with blood.

He tilted his head to her and his eyebrows arched. "How's Ray?"

"The ambulance just loaded him, Horatio, I think he's ok."

He nodded. "What happened, are you ok?"

"Ray took one in the shoulder, I think. They hit me in the head with something... I don't know, it all happened so fast and-"

"Horatio?" Calleigh called out from the ambulance.

"I'll be right back." He walked right over to Calleigh.

"He's up and asking for you." Calleigh said in a concerned tone.

Horatio looked at her with intense eyes and nodded. "Thank you, Calleigh."

He got in the ambulance and sat next to Ray. "Raymond you ok?" He looked at the EMT's working on Ray.

"Hey, big brother… you get-"

"Don't talk Ray, just lie still and let them work, ok?"

He nodded yes. "Yelina?"

"She's ok Ray, just stay calm and you'll be at the hospital in no time, ok?"

"Horatio... It was Park... and the others..." He started coughing.

"Ok Ray, easy, it's ok. We'll get them, I'll get them Ray." Horatio took hold of his hand and looked up at the EMT.

Ray looked back up at him and swallowed, his breath fading, "Be... care... ful Hora...tio..."

He nodded. "Ray, I don't want you worrying about this, ok? Now listen you have to stop talking, ok. Just rest Ray."

Ray nodded to Horatio and his eyes closed. He looked up at the EMT.

"It's alright he just passed out, lieutenant. The bullet looks like it's in his shoulder area and we have to get the bleeding under control. We have to get moving now, are you coming with him?"

"Umm…" Horatio looked out at Calleigh and Frank. They were talking to Yelina and now Stetler just showed up and went right over to them.

"No, I'm not. I'll meet him at the hospital, Thank you." Horatio got out and closed the doors, patting the door with his hand. He turned and went back over to Yelina.

He listened as Stetler talked. "You're under arrest for attempted murder."

Yelina looked at him like he had three heads. "What?" She snapped back at him and closed her eyes feeling her head throb.

He snorted and went right back at her. "You tried to kill Raymond Caine."

She sighed and nodded. "No I didn't, I tried to save him. What is wrong with you, Stetler? You know me better than that." Yelina threw her hand up in frustration.

He leaned in. "Do I now?" A small smile of satisfaction on his face. "I do remember you having a problem with… your hands and controlling your temper."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm going to the hospital to be with my husband."

"Oh, no you're not! Your coming with me now, forget the hospital… and I'll talk with Ray myself, soon enough." He stepped closer to Yelina as her eyes drifted over to Horatio now.

Horatio stepped in now and gave Stetler a glare. "What are you doing, Rick?" He paused. "I'm taking her to the hospital; do you have a problem with that?" He placed his hands on his hips and stared him down.

"As a matter of fact, I do! She is under arrest Horatio and even you can't change that."

"Rick you know she-"

"What I know Horatio, is she was the only one in the house, she has blood on her hands, no sign of forced entry and a bloody gun. I'll bet if one of your CSI's check her for GSR residue she come up positive."

Horatio shook his head with tongue in cheek, "Rick, this is not the course of action you want to take."

"Really... Well then... watch me." He said menacingly as he called out now loudly. "Mr. Delko, we need you over here now." He turned back to give Horatio a glare. Eric was walking over now. "Mr. Delko, we need you to check her hands for GSR."

Eric looked at Horatio now, "H, what do you-" Stetler cut him off.

"Mr. Delko, don't asked him. Do what I say now and process her hands." Stetler gave Eric a look of anger.

Horatio nodded to Eric now. "Eric, go ahead, do it, check her for GSR." Horatio turned and gave Stetler a look of disgust.

Eric put his kit down and Calleigh and Frank moved over near Horatio, watching now. Eric wiped a swab on her right hand and thumb. He added a drop of liquid to it and it turned purple. Positive for GSR. He looked up at Yelina in shock now and turned left to find Horatio's eyebrows up in dismay himself.

Yelina's mouth hung open as she realized what just happened. "This is wrong! I didn't shoot, Ray." She turned to Horatio. "Horatio, you know I didn't... I would never..."

He nodded to her now. "I know that Yelina, I know, we'll figure it out."

"I'm being set up, this is crazy. Why would I shoot Raymond?"

Stetler smiled at her now. "Set up now. Really... By who? The invisible man, Yelina." He chuckled. "There's no sign of forced entry anywhere in the house. No signs of a struggled or anything for that matter. Just that gun and you...but it was a nice try, anyway."

Yelina now really upset and angry lunged for Rick yelling at him. "You son of a bitch! You just love this, don't you! I'll give you something to smile about!" She swung her arm, but Horatio was quick to move in front of her and stopped her, holding her arms gently.

"Easy, Yelina... It's alright, he's not worth it, it's alright." Horatio got her attention and looked her right in the eye. He nodded to her and saw the tears welling, they began to fall and she looked down.

She whispered to him now. "I didn't do this, Horatio... I-" Her voice cracked and she broke down crying now and moved into him, her face against his shoulder, her hands curled into his chest." She held on to him tightly.

He wrapped one arm around her and tried to sooth her, sitting her down on the back of another ambulance. His voice tense and firm now, "Give me a few minutes here." Calleigh and Frank nodded and moved off. Rick hesitated and then finally moved off but not by much. He watched from a distance as Horatio handed her a hankie and bent down to talk with her. Horatio's finger lifted her head up to see him; his left arm caressed her back.

"Hey, you alright? It's ok... It's gonna be fine, Yelina, We'll figure it out, ok?"

"And Ray... Is he gonna be... ok?"

"He was hit in the shoulder, so he should be fine. Can you tell me what happened, Yelina?" His eyes showing concern as he tilted his head to her.

"We heard a car pull up. Then all hell broke loose. We heard a noise from inside and we both turned, they were already in the house."

"Already in the house… are you sure about that?"

When Ray looked out he just saw the car pull up and turned to tell me. He went down right after that and I went to move to him and someone hit me in the head. It all happened so fast, Horatio. I can't even remember it all, right now. Why would they set me up?"

"I'm not sure Yelina, but we're going to find out, ok?" He nodded, "I don't want you to worry about that right now, ok? Let me handle it."

She shook her head back at him. "What about the GSR on my hand? I didn't pull the trigger, Horatio... I didn't... please tell me-" She was clearly getting upset again.

He caressed her back. "Alright, I know you didn't, I know Yelina. We'll process the place, something will turn up, it always does, ok?"

"Ok, ok Horatio... He's coming back this way now." She spoke with her head down as Stetler came back over. Frank and Calleigh were quick to follow.

He stepped right up to Horatio and looked at Yelina. "You done coddling her now?" He snorted "Can I do my job now?" He turned to her. "Yelina Salas you're under arrest for the attempted murder of Raymond Cain." He gave Horatio a grin. "Hook her up, let's go guys."

Horatio now moved right up to Stetler and stopped them. He looked over to Frank and took a breath. "Frank, could you... could you take her in?" His voice tensed as his jaw set, he was feeling very frustrated now.

Frank wiped his lip and shook his head. "Sure H, I can do that." He moved over to Yelina.

Horatio nodded and looked back at Rick now, he stepped right up in his face with both hands on his hips. "He'll take her down to MDPD, you can meet them there, ok... sergeant?"

Rick took a step back, feeling uncomfortably close to Horatio right now. He nodded. "Fine, as long as she gets there, today!"

Horatio took Yelina by the arm and walked her to Frank's car. "Yelina, I ..." He struggled with his words. Frank and Calleigh followed behind him, as did a leering Stetler.

She knew he was feeling guilty about all this. "It's alright Horatio... I know how it works. I'll be fine; you just find the proof, please."

"Ok, I will, I will... I'll take care of Ray Jr and things, I don't want you worrying. I'll drop by to see you later, ok?" His eyes stood locked on hers.

She nodded to him and gave him another hug. "Horatio, you'll see to Raymond?

"Of course I will."

"Thank you... Horatio. Thank you." She hugged him.

He leaned back. "Ok, alright. Here we go." He opened the back door and she got in, he looked across the car to Frank. "Take care of her, ok?"

"I will, H. She'll be fine, I'll handle things myself."

He nodded, Thank you, Frank."

Horatio looked back down at Yelina with a small nod. He turned and found Calleigh with his eyes; she was talking to one of the officers who were first on the scene. She felt him and turned in his direction. He nodded her over now. She walked over to him and stopped, noticing something on the ground. She bent down and looked at it.

Her eyes immediately looked up for him, she called to him now. "Horatio, have a look at this."

"You find something?"

"Yeah and it's not Rays or Yelina's I'll bet. It looks like government standard equipment to me, I've seen it before." Calleigh said crouching down; Horatio joined her now looking at it. He quickly stood up.

"Hang on a second." He looked around and found him. "Eric, join us a moment." Horatio watched the CSI make his way over.

"H, you get something?"

"I want you process this and tell me what you get off it, ok? ASAP Eric... ok?"

Eric bent down and with gloves on picked up the ear piece and placed it in an evidence bag. "Ok, H, I'm on it."

"Ok, I want you and Ryan to go through that place from top to bottom. Everything counts Eric, every fiber, every print... whatever you find bag it, tag it, and get it back to the lab. Be very Thorough, Eric." He held his gaze.

"Ok, H, I'll keep you posted." Eric walked away.

Calleigh looked at Horatio now. "I'll get my kit and-"

"No. I need... I need you with Yelina, if that's ok with you?" He looked down at the floor.

"Horatio, its fine with me. I'll make sure Stetler handles things by the book. I won't let anything happen and I'll keep you posted, ok?" Calleigh gave him a small smile. "Oh yeah, Eric just gave me this for you. He said it was all set for you." She handed him a new cell phone.

He cleared his throat and nodded to her. She even though to order him a new cell. "Thank you, Calleigh. I um... I'm heading over to the hospital. Call me on my cell if you need to ok?" He wanted to reach out and caress her face.

She nodded. "Ok, Horatio, I'll see you later." She walked past him and went over to Frank's car, she got in.

Horatio watched as Frank pulled away, followed by Stetler and a couple of squad cars. He shook his head looking down now and slipped on his sunglasses, walking over to the hummer. He got in and pulled away, heading for the hospital now. Thoughts of Raymond going through his head, wishing and thinking he should have done something to stop this.

Frank and Calleigh walked with Yelina into the interrogation room. Frank stood standing and Calleigh and Yelina sat down. Calleigh spoke to her and tried to relax her.

"Yelina, are you ok? Would you like something to drink?" Calleigh's eyes were sincere.

"No thank you, Calleigh. I can't believe this… this is crazy. You know I didn't shoot Ray, right? You know I would never-"

"It's ok, just take an easy, we'll figure it all out." Calleigh looked over to Frank.

Frank walked over near the table. "What happened, Yelina? Tell us from the beginning."

She began to tell them the same thing she told Horatio and the other officers. They questioned her as she went along. Behind the glass window was Stetler, listening and watching the interrogation.

"Someone hit me from behind."

Calleigh asked, "So maybe they were in the house already then?"

"I don't know Ray saw them from the window. After I came to is when I called Horatio."

"So you called Horatio on the home phone or cell?" Frank asked now.

"I called him from my cell; you can check the records and see."

Calleigh nodded. "That will help us, Yelina. Is there anything else you can think of-" The door flew open and Stetler burst in cutting Calleigh off.

"Ok, it's my turn now! You haven't said a word about Ray. Why is that Yelina?"

She gave Stetler a glare. "What should I say Stetler, you already think I am guilty. Nothing is going to change that."

"What were you and Ray doing at the house?"

Yelina looked away now and shook her head. Calleigh already knew the answer but Frank wanted to know also now. Yelina remained quiet.

"Ok, let's try this one then. How is it that Raymond Cain is alive?"

Yelina gave him another glare. "Go to hell, Stetler."

"Ok, here's what I think happened. You two were fighting, weren't you? You got into it and he hit you. You got real pissed off at him and first chance you got you grabbed the gun and shot him, right?"

Yelina looked at him and shook her head. "You have no idea what you are talking about!"

Calleigh and Frank both looked surprised as Yelina voice rose up at him.

"Don't I now? Those bruises on your arm there... Well they don't look fresh to me and that one on your neck is. I'd say this is a clear cut case of abuse. I'm just not sure who was abusing who." Stetler nodded his head back and forth, "You both deserve it anyway. I know all about Raymond Cain and I sure know about you, don't I?"

Yelina jumped up and grabbed him. Calleigh and Frank moved quickly before she could swing and connect.

"It's ok Yelina; he's pushing your buttons." Calleigh said, sitting next to her, calming her down.

Frank let go of Stetler now. "She should be put in cuffs and locked in a cell! Maybe I could lose the key too!" Stetler said now walking out of the room.

Yelina was in tears as her head rested in her hand on the table.

Frank looked at Calleigh now. "I'll go get her a drink, I'll be right back. " He left and Calleigh nodded to him.

Calleigh handed Yelina a couple of tissues. "It's alright, we're gonna work it all out, ok?"

"Do you know if Ray is ok, Calleigh?"

"No, not yet. Horatio said he would call as soon as he found out."

Yelina shook her head. "Dam it Ray, I knew this would happen one day."

"Yelina can I asked you a question?" She whispered low now.

She nodded to Calleigh. "Did Ray hit you today or ever for that matter?"

Yelina looked down and nodded to Calleigh. "Yes, he did... he does... sometimes, the..." She clamed up and covered her face with her hands.

Calleigh's eyes went wide in disbelief, she couldn't believe this. She leaned forward and rubbed her back gently. "It's ok, it's alright, Yelina." She said as Frank walked in with a two fresh cups of coffee. He placed one down in front of Yelina and one near Calleigh , then he sat back down.

Two doors swung open and Horatio walked through the emergency room to the front desk. A nurse looked up at him and he flashed his badge.

"I'm looking for Raymond Caine, he was shot."

The nurse nodded to him and called over one of the doctors. A doctor spoke with him now.

"I'm Dr. Young and you are?"

"Horatio Caine, his brother."

"Oh... I'm sorry... I didn't know. He's in emergency surgery now; you can go up to the third floor and wait in the surgical waiting area. His doctor will come out and speak with the family members after it's over."

"Can you tell me his condition?" Horatio asked quietly.

"Let me give a call upstairs for you, hang on a minute."

"I would appreciate that, Thank you."

The doctor made a call and came back over to Horatio. "They said he would be out of surgery in and hour, the doctor said he stabilized him but he's not out of the woods yet. If you go up they will speak to you, just asked for Dr. Randal."

"Ok, thank you, I will." Horatio walked through to the lobby and hit the elevator button. He felt like this was a bad dream and things seemed to be moving in slow motion. He started to blame himself now and was getting angry, he let Ray walk into this, how could he let this happen. He looked up suddenly as the elevator dinged and realized it was his floor. In a bit of a daze he followed the signs to the surgical waiting area. He walked in and spoke to a nurse behind the desk. She told him the doctor was aware of him and would be out to speak with him after the surgery. He turned and saw a few people waiting, sitting looking at the TV. He didn't want to stay here; he turned back to the nurse now.

"I'll just be outside if you need me, ok?"

"Yes that's fine." She smiled at him and he nodded to her and walked out of the room.

He walked down to double doors that said surgical staff only. He watched as the doors swung open and the doctors came out one by one talking to families and relatives of other patients. He paced up and down the hall and stopped looking out the window, wondering how the hell things got this bad. Where time went and what happened.

He began to feel tired and walked over to the row of chairs lined up at the wall. He sat down with a heavy sigh and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his legs and letting his head rest in both hands. A million thoughts ran though his head now as he rested it in his hands. The doors opened and his head snapped up looking at the doctor, he walked right by him and Horatio's eyes followed him into the waiting room. He knew they would call his name if it was Ray's doctor. Suddenly a very familiar voice called softly to him from the opposite direction.

"Horatio?"

He turned now and stood up immediately seeing Joe… Dr. Gannon. "Joe, how are you?"

He put out his hand to shake it. "I um… I um, owe you some thanks." He said with a small smile looking down. He nodded and met his eyes. "So… thank you."

Joe gave him a strange look now and shook his hand. "I'm fine and no thank you is needed, Horatio." Joe brows furrowed looking around. "What are you doing here?"

Horatio looked down at his fingernail. "Umm, checking in on a patient."

"Who you checking on, I can find out how they're doing for you?" Joe gave him a grin.

Horatio hesitated now and looked down again. He looked back up at Joe and tilted his head. "Raymond Caine is the patient."

Joe's brows furrowed in confusion now, "You mean... Your brother?"

Horatio nodded yes. "Yes, my brother, he was shot... I think they said Dr. Randal was-"

Joe nodded to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Just hang on a minute, sit down, I'll be right back." Joe walked back to the doors and slapped the button with his palm, walking back in.

He came out a few minutes later and Horatio was standing again near the window.

Joe thought he looked tired and just tried to get him to take a break. "Hey, you want to sit down a moment?"

Horatio nodded now thinking this had to be bad, he's trying to get me to sit… again. "No. I'm fine, Joe."

Joe's brow went up and he held Horatio's gaze now. He ran a hand over the back of his neck in a massaging fashion. "Ok, he's… still in surgery. They had some trouble stopping the bleeding; the bullet was wedge between the clavicle bone and the vena cava. He's going to ICU after this so they can keep a close eye on his vitals tonight. He's in serious but stable condition right now; tonight should give us a better idea of how he's doing.

Horatio nodded and looked away, his eyes narrowed thinking about something. "Ok, alright. How long before they move him to the ICU?"

"I'd say enough time for you and me to go grab a cup of coffee. I'll bring you over to the ICU and get you right in to see him afterwards. What do you say?" Joe smiled at him.

Horatio nodded his head and gave a small grin, "Do I look that bad?" His eyebrows went up.

Joe nodded, "No, but you… look like you could use a cup of coffee… and a friend." His brows arched up.

Horatio exhaled and nodded to him. "Ok, ok that would be fine Joe, Thank you. " Um, just give me a minute please; I need to make a phone call first."

"Sure, not a problem. I'll be right in there when you're ready." Joe walked into the waiting room giving Horatio some privacy.

Horatio opened his phone and called Calleigh. His voice was low and soft. "Hey, it's me."

"Hi, how's Ray doing?" She thought he sounded tired.

"Um... Um, they got the bullet out and are moving him to the ICU. They had a problem stopping the bleeding but tonight should give us a better idea of how he doing."

She heard the hesitation in his voice, he sounded so tense and tired she thought. "Hey, are you, ok?" She asked softly.

A small grin formed on his lips and he took a breath in. Her voice calming his nerves and insides a bit. "I'm fine, Calleigh, thank you." He paused a moment. "How is Yelina holding up?"

She smiled as she heard the tenseness ease from his voice. "She strong Horatio, she's doing fine and Frank and I have not left her side. Should I tell her about Raymond condition, she asked me earlier?"

He took another breath in, she heard it. "Um... tell her he's stable and... and, I'm staying with him."

Calleigh's eyes went wide. "Ok, I'll tell her. Do you mean your staying at the hospital tonight?"

His voice went very low now. "Yes, just in case Calleigh, I need to be here. You understand, sweetheart?"

She smiled. "Of course I do, Horatio. I understand... I can… keep you company and-"

"No. No, I'm fine sweetheart, you go home and get some rest tonight. I'll give you a call later, ok?"

She sighed softly. "Ok, Horatio, and eat something… will you please?"

He smiled now, "Yes, I will mother hubbert. I ran into our favorite doctor and he offered to buy me a cup of coffee."

"Joe! That's great Horatio. I forgot all about him being there, is he taking care of Raymond?"

"No, but he's helping me out with him, and that makes me feel a hell of a lot better. I trust Joe."

She smiled and nodded. "I know, I do too and just knowing you're not alone... I mean, you're with Joe. Well that makes me feel a whole lot better too." She tried to correct her words, and he knew.

He chuckled, "I know what you mean and thank you Calleigh, for holding down the fort and helping me out with Yelina. I feel better knowing you're with her."

She smiled and chuckled a bit as he used her words the same way. "Anytime, you know that. So, call me later and let me know how things are, ok?"

He nodded with a small grin and now a lighter heart. "Ok, talk to you later sweetheart."

Her smile grew wider, "Ok, bye Horatio."

She hung up and he closed his phone, feeling a pleasant sensation wash over him. With a bit of a grin now he nodded knowing it was because of her. She had this effect over him and he couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was, but he knew he like it very much. He took a breath in and walked to the waiting room door to see Joe holding a little girl. He watched and waited with a small grin now.

Joe spoke softly to her. "Hey, that sure is a great bag you have there."

"It's called a purse, Joe." She giggled and shrugged.

His eyes opened wide to her. "Oh wow, a purse huh. See, I didn't know that Caitlin, you sure are smart." He smiled at her and cocked his head.

"So grandpa's going to be ok, doctor Joe?" She played with the stethoscope around his neck.

He nodded and smiled at her. "Yes, your grandpa is a very strong man and he is gonna be fine honey."

She smiled and shook her head. "That's because you take care of him Joe, you make grandpa all better and we can go to the park again on the swings and play. Grandpa's heart will be good again now."

Joe nodded again. "That's right, Grandpa's heart will beat real well now and he'll feel all better." Joe smiled at her and she gave him a hug. She tilted her head and smiled again, now past Joe this time. Joe turned to see what had her so happy. It was Horatio who smiled back at her now, he looked down shyly for a moment and then back up.

Joe put her down now and she just looked up at Horatio.

"Ok Catlin, I'll see you in a bit and then you can see your grandpa, ok?"

"Ok, Joe I'll be right here waiting." She said still looking up at Horatio, she tilted her head and smiled at him again. "Are you waiting for someone too?" She asked now.

Horatio smiled and shook his head. "Mm-hmm, I am." He smiled and crouched down to her size.

She tilted her head to him, "So who are you waiting for?"

His brows went up in surprise. "My brother, Ray." He said low.

"Does his heart beat to fast too?" She nodded her head up and down.

He smiled at her. "No, it doesn't."

She placed one hand on her hip and pursed her lips tight. "Well… if Joe is taking care of him, he is going to be like new." She nodded her head up and down to him.

Horatio smiled again and nodded, she was very cute, he thought. "That's right, because Joe is-"

"A GREAT DOCTOR!" She said loudly and proud as she cut him off. Her mother stood up now and Joe smiled at her and told her Horatio was a friend. She nodded to Joe and smiled at Horatio as she sat back down watching her daughter.

"That's right, he is." Horatio smiled.

"I hope Ray is better soon… Um... umm" She turned and looked at Joe and then her mom. She turned back to Horatio and put her small hand up. "One minute ok?"

He nodded to her with a grin and his eyes went up to Joe's, who was grinning widely, "Ok." He said to her softly.

She went over to Joe and her mom. Calling them down to her size and whispered something. Joe moved closer in now as she whispered.

"I don't know his name?" She said to them and they both started laughing.

She looked at them strangely with wide eyes. Joe leaned down to her and whispered back in her ear and she lit up brightly with a huge smile. She skipped right back over to Horatio again now and smiled widely. "I hope Ray is better soon, Ho-ra-tio." She said with a huge smile.

He smiled and tilted his head to her and spoke in a very soft voice, "Why thank you, Catlin. That is very kind of you."

"Your welcome, Horatio." She smiled again and giggled a bit.

He just tilted his head to her and thought of Calleigh for a moment. He smiled to her. Joe nodded to him and Catlin looked. She looked back at Horatio now and moved right in front of him.

"I really like your name, Horatio."

"Thank you. I really like your name too, Catlin, it's very sweet, just like you."

Joe took a few steps closer. "Ok, we need to get going now Catlin."

"Ok Joe." She smiled at him.

She looked back at Horatio now and her forehead wrinkled in thought. "Can I give you a hug?" She asked him and his eyebrows rose in surprise.

He looked up at Joe and then her mother, who didn't seem to mind at all. He swallowed and before he could answer her she rammed her little body into him and hugged him tightly. His eyebrows stood up this time as she held onto him tight. He gave her a small easy hug back and she giggled. "I have a secret to tell you, ok?"

"Um, I... Umm..." He wasn't sure what this was about.

She leaned her mouth to his ear and covered her mouth with her hand, whispering something to him. His eyes opened wide and he looked surprised again. She backed off and smiled at him. She placed her little hand on his cheek and smiled. "You're a good man, I can tell... you're like my grandpa, you feel like he does." She smiled and nodded her head. "You'll see what I said is true, your heart told me so."

His brows furrowed and he gave her a small grin and looked down shyly.

Catlin went and sat back by her mom on the chair. She said goodbye now. "Goodbye Horatio. Bye Joe... see you both later." She smiled and looked in her purse.

Horatio stood up now and looked at Joe, dumbfounded. They said goodbye and walked to the elevators together.

Joe chuckled, "She's a great little girl."

"She sure is, and very smart too." Horatio said with a smile.

"So, are you gonna share?" Joe asked, as they both stepped into the elevator.

Horatio grinned now, "Share what?"

"C'mon, what did she whisper to you? What was the big secret?"

Horatio looked down and then nodded. "She said Ray didn't want me to worry. She said he would be fine and I shouldn't be mad at him." Horatio brows furrowed again.

"Why would you be mad at him?" Joe asked now.

"That's just it, I'm not."

"Yeah well, let's remember she's just a baby... but a very smart one at that." Joe smirked.

"I agree… she is very smart and… caring." He nodded. "How old is she?

"She's only 7 years old, but um, Catlin had a bad accident a while back and since then, she kind of... knows things. We don't know how but she just does."

Horatio looked at Joe now perplexed. "What kind of accident?"

Joe sighed. "Drunk driver killed her father and put her in a coma. Thank god her mom was ok, but Catlin was in a coma for 2 weeks before she woke up again."

Horatio thought for a moment and nodded again. "I'm glad she's ok."

"Yep, that's for sure." Joe said with a smile. "So, you eat anything today? The food won't kill you here, I eat it all the time." He chuckled.

"Well that's good to know, doctor. Thank you." Horatio teased him back. "No, I'm just gonna grab a cup of coffee." He nodded to Joe and went to the register. Joe nodded at the cashier and they were both told to walk on through.

Horatio gave Joe a look. "Free coffee Joe?" They sat down at a round table near the window.

"Don't worry about it, I'm buying pal." He smiled. "Here take this it's yours." Joe put a sandwich down in front of Horatio. His head swayed back and forth as he spoke. "And I don't want to hear about it, so just eat it will you." Joe chuckled.

Horatio looked at the sandwich and back up at Joe. He took in a deep breath and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He took a sip of his coffee and unwrapped the sandwich. "So, what do you have?" He asked in a deep voice.

"Same as you, Philly cheese steak… loaded. I hope you like it." Joe laughed taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"As a matter of fact I do, thank you Joe." Horatio grinned. They both ate and talked now feeling very comfortable with one another.

"Your welcome. Now tell me how your ribs are doing? Anymore pain or discomfort?"

Horatio smiled, "Much better... Doctor. Thank you."

Joe gave him a smirk. "Well I am your doctor so don't expect me not to ask." He chuckled, "So, how's Calleigh doing?"

Horatio's eyebrows went up, "She's fine, thank you." He tilted his head at him unsure of the question.

Joe sensed his aloofness now. Maybe he didn't exactly word that right, he thought to himself, I'm an idiot. He tried to fix it. "I mean, you two belong together, you know. Calleigh's crazy about you man." He reassured Horatio with just a few words.

Horatio smiled at him and nodded. "Well... were working on it." Then he smiled again thinking of her and the wonderful morning they had together. His smile grew and his eyes went distant.

Joe saw his face relax as his eyes crinkled around the edges. He smiled. "Yeah, tell me about it, job conflict, right? I have the same problem dating another doctor." He laughed. "Actually, I have a problem dating anyone for that matter." He really laughed now and Horatio shook his head and smiled in understanding.

"I understand and wish you luck, my friend."

Joe laughed, "I need all the luck I can get pal."

Horatio's phone rang now and he answered it, looking up at Joe. "Yes I am. Oh, yes doctor. Ok, I'll be right up."

"Dr. Randal" Joe asked.

Horatio nodded, "He wants to talk with me, I'm gonna head back up. Thanks for everything Joe." Horatio put his hand out to shake Joe's hand. Joe grabbed it and shook it, hanging on to him.

"Hang on, I'm coming with you. I'm done and I need to get back anyway." Joe smiled.

Horatio nodded. "I'm ok Joe, you don't need to-"

"I know that, Horatio. Let's go, its fine." Joe hit the elevator button and up they went.

Joe stood with Horatio now as they walked up to Dr. Randal. He introduced Horatio and told the doctor he was a friend.

Horatio remained quiet and waited for the doctor to explain things.

"Mr. Caine, your brother is in serious condition. We're having some problems stopping the bleeding, he was hit in an artery and it's causing some complications. We were able to get the bullet out but now we have to keep a close eye on him because the bleeding can just start up again and again. It has already; we're still working on him now."

Horatio nodded. "I understand. What are his... chances?"

The doctor looked at Joe and back to Horatio. "It's touch and go... he's very unstable and anything could happen. Only time will tell."

Horatio swallowed, thinking about Ray now. His guilt eating at him, he should have done something to help his little brother. "Doctor, I'm going to need that bullet you extracted."

The doctor looked at him shocked. "Excuse me?" He thought maybe Horatio was in shock or something.

Joe jumped in now. "Dave this is Lieutenant Horatio Caine, with the Miami Dade police department."

"Oh... why didn't you say so? Sure no problem, I'll make sure to give it to you myself, lieutenant."

"That would be greatly appreciate, thank you doctor."

"One more thing, lieutenant. Um..." He looked at Joe again and then back to Horatio. He hesitated. "Did you know your brother is a user?"

Horatio's eyebrows went up and he looked down. He clenched his jaw and nodded. "Yes, I know… in the past he has, but not since then." Horatio looked at the doctor questioningly.

He nodded looking down. "I'm afraid he has, lieutenant. He has track marks on both arms that are old and new. This is… part of the problem; this is why he's bleeding more, do you understand?"

Horatio nodded. "I understand. The drugs cause the blood to thin even more." He looked down nodding.

"Exactly. I'm also waiting on a toxicology report, it will tell us some more. I'll be in touch as soon as I have something to tell you. I'm sorry I don't have better news for you."

Horatio met his eyes. "Thank you doctor, you can call me anytime." Horatio handed him his card. "I'll be right here if you need me." His eyes went distant and looked away.

The doctor nodded and said goodbye.

Joe patted Horatio on the back now. "Hey, you alright? Want to sit down a second."

Horatio's eyes came back up to Joe. "No thank you Joe, and yes, I'm fine."

Joe nodded seeing his pain and stubbornness. "Ok listen, I have an idea, come with me?"

"Hold on, where are we going?" Horatio gave him a look not moving now.

"To my office, I'll make sure Dave can reach you over there if he needs too. You're gonna be here a while, Horatio. You can relax and make some phone calls in private. C'mon." Joe put an arm on Horatio's shoulder pulling him to move. He finally did and they went to Joe's office together.

"Ok, make yourself comfortable, I'll be back in a bit. Use the phone, use the couch, and get some rest if you can. Call me if you need anything, I'm only doing rounds now."

Horatio nodded, "Ok Joe, Thank you very much… I appreciate it."

"Forget it Horatio; I'll see you in a bit" Joe left with a smile, in shock he actually got him to his office. With a little luck maybe who would sit down on the couch too. Joe chuckled to himself thinking, that couch could put anyone to sleep. He smiled as he slapped the button on the wall and walked through the open doors.

Horatio walked over to the window and looked out in a daze now, taking in a deep breath. He reached into his pocket and took out his phone. He turned and walked over to the couch and sat down, leaning forward. He flipped open his phone and pressed on a key.

"Eric"

"H, how's Ray?"

Horatio frowned, thinking again. "They're trying to stabilize him. He's still in surgery, Eric. He paused. "Eric, what have you got for me?"

"Nothing H. Nothing at all, the place is coming up clean. We didn't find trace or epithelia's. Not even any fibers. Everything matches with Yelina's and Ray's DNA."

"Ok, ok, I want you and Mr. Wolf to take that place apart, you understand me? Go back to the house and check it again."

"H, we checked for hours and-"

"Do it again Eric. Take that place apart, I want anything and everything. Bag it, tag it and get it back to the lab." His voice firm.

"Ok, H, we'll do it again. I'll keep you posted."

"Ok Eric."

Horatio closed his phone and rubbed his forehead. No prints, no trace... the feds must have cleaned the place up. Things we're not looking good right now for Yelina, he thought with a grimace.

He opened the phone and pressed another key.

"Duquesne"

"Calleigh"

"Horatio, how's Ray?" She heard him take a breath in.

"Ray is um... He's unstable at the moment. They're having a problem stopping the bleeding." He paused. "How's Yelina doing?"

"She's holding up, Horatio. She'll be ok. We sent for her phone records already. Maybe they will turn up something. They will show that she called you right when it happened. Maybe help us in another way too, well see. She said she was having an argument with Ray and that's when she heard the car pull up. But she still has no memory of what happened and how they got in the house."

"Ok, ok. Was the gun processed yet?"

"No, I'm going over to the lab after we finish up here. I'll process it and check it out myself."

"I would really appreciate that Calleigh, thank you. Why don't we let Frank finish up the paper work so you can get started, ok? Let's get that gun processed, the sooner the better, alright?"

"Ok, I'll go and do it right now then. I'll call you as soon as I know something."

"Ok, and thank you, Calleigh. Thank you very much."

She was worried about him, he sounded exhausted. "Hey, are you ok? You sound... tired, Horatio?"

"I'm fine sweetheart, thank you for asking. I'll talk to you in a little bit."

"Ok, bye." She felt sad now. Sad for Ray, hoping he would pull through and sad because she wasn't by Horatio's side when he needed her most. She pursed her lips and nodded, more determined than even to get him some evidence.

She hung up and he closed his phone and sat back on the couch with a sigh. He ran his hands over his face trying to wipe away his exhaustion. He took in a deep breath and let it out slow, closing his eyes for a moment. He melted right into the couch and found it was quite comfortable, as he rested his head back for just a moment with his cell phone still on his lap. His eyes heavy and tired stood closed and he drifted off to sleep.

A little while later Joe walked in quietly and checked on him. He was glad to see him resting finally. Realizing how quiet it was now because it was Saturday. No phones ringing and no patients waiting as silence filled the room. Suddenly his phone rang and Joe jumped as Horatio flipped it open in a second.

"Yes. Yes doctor... ok, I'm on my way." He was up and walking out at a brisk pace. Joe looked at him in disbelief and wondered if Horatio even saw him standing there. He shook his head and was right on his heels.

"Horatio this way is shorter." He stopped and followed Joe to the ICU room.

Joe stopped him as he saw them shocking Ray with the paddles. Horatio's jaw set and he looked on in a daze.

Joe spoke to him, "Give them a minute ok? Let them work on him."

Horatio nodded. There were machines beeping and a loud alarm going off. They final shut down the alarm and worked on Ray with effort. Horatio walked in and stood out of the way but tried to be close to Ray. His mind reeling right now, thinking. 'C'mon Raymond, don't do this to me. Yelina and Ray Jr. need you... I need you...'

Joe moved in and joined the effort now giving orders and directions. Horatio snapped out of it when he heard a loud popping sound, he heard Joe speak, right after they shocked Ray again.

"Dave we got him back; let's give him something to clot that blood now."

"Nice work Joe, good call we'll get that Vitamin k right into his system." Dr. Randal said now turning towards Horatio. He nodded. "We're going to give him a blood clotting agent to help thicken his blood, it will help keep him stable. His vitals are all good now. I'll call you if he has any other issues tonight, ok?"

Horatio nodded. "Yes. Thank you."

The doctor left and the nurses moved away from Ray. Horatio took this moment to move in closer to Ray. He looked down at him and shook his head; he saw his arms... needle tracks marks all over. His stomach tightened and twisted as the guilt wrenched at his gut. He took a hold of Ray's hand and spoke to him low, leaning down near his ear.

"Ray... hey Ray... open your eyes for me. C'mon Raymond, you can do this."

Nothing, Ray didn't respond at all.

Joe saw Horatio's grief and tried to ease it. "Horatio, he's out of it, he's not going to hear you right now. We just hit him hard with a bunch of drugs." Joe saw the look in Horatio's eyes; he looked lost, he thought. He was becoming worried for him, he knew he was shaken up by all this, anyone would be.

Horatio continued to talk low to him. "Ray listen, I know you can hear me, so fight and don't you give up. I'll be right here when you wake up Ray, right here."

Joe ran a hand over his mouth and down his chin moving around to Horatio's back now. He placed a gentle hand on his back and spoke low. "Hey, you need to come with me now Horatio. C'mon… it's alright… let him rest."

Horatio let go of Rays hand and stood up nodding. He looked at Joe and back down to Ray. He followed Joe out of the room and into the hall.

Joe nodded as one eyebrow went up, "I'm sorry but there's no way you can stay with him right now. He coded and… hospital policy is strict with codes. Umm, you understand?"

Horatio nodded looking down at the floor. "I do, Joe. Its fine, I'll just wait right here."

Joe looked at him with a confused look now. "Umm… you're going to wait right here… in the hall… all night?"

Horatio nodded. "I am." His eyes locked onto Joe's.

Joe realized at that moment that's exactly what he meant. He shook his head in awe. He knew he would wait outside the ICU now no matter how long it took. He shook his head again now and put a hand on his shoulder. "Horatio you can wait in my office, it's two seconds from here… and it has a place to sit too." He pointed out.

He nodded, "Thank you, but this is fine, I need to be close right now."

Joe placed one hand on his hip and scratched his head in disbelief. "Horatio I understand that... but standing in the hall all night… its not going to help when Ray wakes up tomorrow and needs you man. C'mon don't make me drag you there pal, its two seconds away, you'll be just down the hall." Joe patted his shoulder again waiting for his answer.

Horatio grinned at him and nodded. "Ok, alright… thank you Joe. I need to stay close right now, you know?"

He patted his back as they began walking back to Joe's office. "I know, I understand." Joe walked him back in now and nodded to him. "You look exhausted pal, you been here all day and need to get some rest. I'll give you a blanket and you can lie down and take a nap."

Horatio chuckled and both hands went to his hips. "Mother hubbert, that won't be necessary, but thank you anyway."

Joe laughed and his smile grew as his dimples showed. He put one palm up to Horatio. "Ok, just stay put and relax if you can, I'm gonna go check him out, ok?"

"I would appreciate that, Joe."

"I'll come back and let you know, ok?"

Horatio nodded. "Ok."

Joe left and Horatio sank right down on the couch. He did feel completely exhausted now and felt like he needed to sleep. He rubbed at his face trying to rouse himself but his body fought him. He sat back and closed his eyes for just a moment and was out cold again.

Joe came back to find him sound asleep. He smiled as he grabbed the blanket and covered him gently with it. He stared a moment at him and made a conscious decision, nodding. He walked out of his office and opened his cell phone, he pressed a button.

"Duquesne."

"Calleigh... its Joe."

"Hey Joe, is everything alright?" She sounded nervous now.

He hesitated. "Yeah… sorry to worry you, I just... I thought." He took a breath in." I don't want to overstep my bounds here, but I think he needs... um, a friend right now. I actually got him to take a rest in my office; he's out cold right now Calleigh."

Her eyes widened. "Really, he is?" She shook her head, he has to be exhausted, she thought. "Ok, Joe, I'll come by in a little bit, hopefully I can talk some sense into him and make him come home a while."

"Umm, I don't... I don't think that's going to happened, Calleigh. His brother coded on us about an hour ago, it's touch and go with him. Horatio wanted to stay in the room with him, but when someone codes we can't let them. He's going through a lot right now and I didn't know if he told you or not. Anyway, I thought you should know. He's probable going to kill me for telling you all this too."

"Don't worry, Joe, I won't say a word. I'll be there as soon as possible, ok?"

"Ok, Calleigh and thanks."

"For what?"

"Not telling on me." Joe chuckled and said goodbye.

Calleigh showed up 20 minutes later and found Joe asleep in his front office. It was after 11pm and she quietly walked in and Joe's eyes opened up. He smiled at her and took his feet down off the desk.

She smiled. "Good to see you Joe. Thank you again for calling." She gave him a hug and kiss on his cheek.

"It's always good to see you, Calleigh. C'mon, he inside, I'll give you two some time alone, ok?" His mind reeled from her scent, she smelled great, he thought.

"Thanks Joe, you're a gem."

She smiled at him and went in to find Horatio sleeping quietly on Joe's couch. She pulled up a chair close to him and sat down watching him sleep. He looked peaceful and comfortable; she almost wanted to snuggle with him. She saw him move just a bit and his eyes opened to find hers. He blinked a few times and sat right up on the couch.

"Is everything alright?" He looked around for Joe.

"Everything is fine, Horatio. You look exhausted, why don't you come home and get some rest. You can come back afterwards?"

He smiled at Calleigh and looked down, leaning forward now rubbing his face. "I wouldn't feel comfortable leaving just yet, Calleigh. I need to be with Ray right now, I hope you can understand that."

"Of course I do Horatio; I'm just worried about you. I had to try, right?" She smiled.

"I'm fine, sweetheart." He lifted his head up and she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He smiled.

"I'd say good morning but it's not 12 am yet." She teased him. "You look tired, Horatio." She ran her hand down across his cheek.

He closed his eyes to her soothing touch. "I rested some, Joe was nice enough to lend me his couch and I see to call you too."

Her eyebrows went up, she was surprised. "Joe didn't call me and-"

He chuckled, "Sweetheart, you're a terrible liar." He caressed her face with the back of his fingers. She closed her eyes feeling him.

"He was worried about you too, you know?" She said softly in Joe's defense.

"Yes, I know. It's fine Calleigh, my lips are sealed. Where is our good doctor anyway?"

"I don't know." she said with a grin.

There was a knock and Joe came in, out of breath. "He's awake, Horatio... I don't know for how long but I wanted to give you a chance to talk to him."

Horatio was up in a flash as he walked quickly behind Joe, with Calleigh keeping up. They went into the room and Calleigh stood back near the door watching, as Joe kept an eye on the monitors.

Horatio held his hand and leaned down, calling to him. "Ray, hey Raymond… c'mon open those eyes for me." He felt his hand move in his now.

Ray groaned and his eyes fluttered open. He looked at Horatio and groaned. "Big... broth... er..."

"Hey Ray, you keep fighting, ok? You hang in there, everything's gonna work out, ok?"

"Hora...tio, I... I messed up... again..." His eyes closed now.

Horatio whispered to him, "Hey Ray, You didn't mess up, you did good Ray. Ray? You with me still... Ray?"

"Hora... Did... you get E-mail th-"

"I got it Ray, you got them this time, they're gonna pay Ray, but I need you to hang on, ok? I still need your help Ray."

"Help... Yelina... and Ray Jr. Please... Big...brother... Take care… of them…"

"You know I will Ray, but you have to fight and hang on for them, ok? They need you… I… I need you."

"Yelina... should have... married... you..."

Horatio looked shocked and nodded. "Don't say that, Ray. She loves you, so you have to fight."

"No, she loves you... big ...brother... she told... me and-"

"No Ray, listen-"

"Horatio... I know... I know... you love her..."

Horatio nodded no. "Yes, she my sister-in-law Ray... that's it Ray, as a sister."

"You're lying... to me..." Ray spoke loud now.

Horatio held his eyes with his. "No Ray, I'm not. I... I... love someone else."

"Who?" Ray snapped back.

Horatio nodded now. "Ray listen, do you know who shot you? Did you see-"

"You're changing... the subject... Horatio, who… do you love?"

Horatio took a deep breath and looked down and back up at him. "Ray, you don't know her..."

"Name...big brother...your lying... to me… I know… you"

"Her name is..." He took a breath and turned in her direction, his eyes went back to Ray. "Her name is, Calleigh."

Ray's eyes opened more and he nodded. "She... called...us. I remember her, calling… to help us."

Horatio grinned. "That's right Ray, she called and you spoke with her. Yelina loves you Raymond... you understand that?"

He nodded, "You think... she still can... after everything..."

"I know she still does, Ray. She's worried sick about you, so you have to hang in there, ok?"

"Ok... big... brother."

"Who shot you, Ray?"

"I saw... Yelina get hit... or something, she fell and a man... I remember... in the house... but how...we didn't..." He started choking.

"Alright, easy, Ray." Horatio looked over to Joe.

Joe came over and lifted his bed a bit; it helped and stopped the choking. He looked at Horatio and nodded. "He has to rest now."

Horatio nodded. "Ok, Ray... Rest up and hang in there ok? I'll see you in a little while again, ok?" Horatio went to straighten and Ray held onto his hand.

"It was the feds... I can't... remember...big...br..."

Horatio nodded no to him. "Forget it now Ray... rest ok, we'll figure it out when your better."

He groaned and his eyes went wide. "I can't... he keeps coming after me..." He gripped Horatio's hand tight now. Joe and Calleigh saw.

Horatio moved in closer to him trying to calm him. "Its ok Ray, no ones gonna hurt you." He whispered holding his gaze.

"It's him… It's him Horat... io... Its dad... he's after me again..." His eyes went wide again and he groaned.

Horatio eyes went wide now in disbelief and he nodded no to Ray. He took a breath in and his jaw set. "Ray… Raymond, it's ok, he's not gonna hurt you..." This can't be happening, Horatio thought now. Hoping it was the drugs.

Calleigh listen closely now. She heard Horatio call out dad a few times now and wondered what it was all about.

Ray snapped back now loud with wide eyes. "He will! Just like he did… before..."

Horatio leaned in to him more. "No Ray, I won't let him." He held his gaze but inside Horatio was beginning to break down, little by little now.

Ray looked at him with wide crazy eyes now. He shook his head no back and forth. "But he'll... hurt...you... you again!"

Horatio's eyes went wide again and he knew Joe and Calleigh heard all of this. He took another breath and tried to control his almost overflowing emotions now. They were threatening to spill over at any moment.

"Ray, I want you to listen to me, ok? Listen to me Ray. He held his gaze. "He's gone Ray, and he's never gonna hurt anyone ever again. You understand… He's gone, it's all over Raymond." Horatio nodded trying his best to reassure him.

Ray shook his head now. "Why... why Horatio... why didn't ... you help... mom?"

Horatio's eyebrows went up and he gasped as he turned away. He held his breath and tried to hold it together as a flash of a memory appeared in front of his eyes. He closed his eyes for a moment willing it away. It didn't work, and he found himself back in that house now.

Everything Ray was saying now was coming to a head right in front of his eyes. Images assaulting him in his head. He was seeing his father angry and his mother... being beaten to death. A little at a time now the images grew more and more in his minds eye. He grabbed his father to get him off of Ray and was grabbed and thrown against the wall like a rag doll.

He shook his head trying to clear it and stop this now. He took a shaky breath in and swallowed; he closed his eyes and opened them again and again, it wasn't working. It always worked and he couldn't understand why it wasn't right now. More images now as he saw his mother murdered... on the floor... in his house. He wanted to cry out but shut his eyes tightly again and opened them, willing it away with all his might. He was back in the room. His whole body shook as he tried to get control of himself. He took a few breaths in, calming himself now.

He turned back to Ray and his voice strained now, so low and shaky. "Ray, I... tried... I..." His head moved back and forth not wanting to remember this.

Horatio's voice cracked and he quickly turned away again exhaling a breath. Calleigh moved closer when she saw him shake. She saw him close his eyes tightly and clench down. She kept her distance but was very worried and wanted to help him. His right hand rubbed his forehead a moment as he tried to get control of his emotions.

"Big... brother... why?" Ray said again. "Why did... you let him..."

Horatio still turned away now nodded his head back and forth, as he hung his head low. He let out a heavy breath now like he got kicked in the stomach. "Don't Ray, don't do this now... Raymond…... please." He barely whispered.

"Why...did you... save me! Why... YOU let him... MOM! why didn't..." Ray was getting loud now and began to choke again.

Horatio nodded and his breathing increased, his face was red and veins were bulging from his neck. He hung his head and shook it no back and forth, his eyes closed as he fought his emotions and the demons. His voice caught in his throat as he tried to continue.

"I'm... I'm sorry... Ray... I tried... I…" He kept nodding no back and forth.

Horatio was visibly shaking now as he continued to shake his head with his eyes closed. Joe could clearly see he was upset. Calleigh could see and hear it. They both stood in shock wondering what exactly happened.

Joe thought it was enough now, he knew Horatio needed a break here, he looked about ready to breakdown. He stepped closer and injected some medication into Ray's IV.

Horatio turned and saw Ray's eyes. "I'm right he-" He lowered his head and took a breath in, struggling just to talk. He talked through clenched teeth, "I'm right here, Ray. I... I won't.. Let anything happen... to you." Horatio voice cracked as he watched Ray's eyes close, he took a breath and let his head hang for a moment, still holding onto his brother's hand.

Joe nodded over to Calleigh, they made eye contact. They gave him a moment to gather himself. Calleigh moved behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder, his head came up and turned halfway to her and back down. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath in.

She softly called to him. "Horatio?"

He didn't answer, he just closed his eyes and let his head hang low. She softly rubbed his shoulder and back.

Joe moved closer to him now. "Horatio, c'mon. He needs to rest and we need to let him."

Horatio turned halfway to Joe now. He took a deep breath in and said, "I'm gonna stay with him now."

"You know I can't let you do that. Look, he's final stabilized, his stats are good, he's alright. He's gonna be fine, I'm sure of it." Joe patted him on the back and Calleigh moved away. "C'mon Pal, let's go."

Horatio's brows furrowed in thought. He stood up now and leaned down and kissed Ray on the forehead. He whispered near his ear, "Raymond, I love you." He placed his hand down gently and gave him one last look with glassy eyes. He turned and walked out with very shaky legs now. Calleigh stood at his side as Joe led them back to his office. As soon as they were there Joe took control and was firm. "Alright, sit down and relax for a while will you."

Horatio looked at him and nodded, he felt about ready to fall down now. He sat down on the couch leaning forward with both arms resting on his knees. His eyes down on the floor, his mind a million miles away now.

"Horatio, you alright? You want to talk about it?" Joe walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Horatio looked up at him and then back down, he nodded no. "I'm fine, Joe." His eyes stood down.

Joe watched him. "Ok, just relax for a bit." He walked over to Calleigh. "Calleigh, I'll be right back, ok? You two gonna be ok here?"

She nodded. "We'll be fine Joe. Maybe I can get him to close his eyes again for a bit."

"Ok, I'll be right back." Joe left, giving them some time and space.

Calleigh pulled the chair over right in front of him. She sat down and lowered her head to see him. "Horatio, hey, it's ok." She raised her hand and caressed his hair back. He closed his eyes feeling her on him. She felt him shiver a moment and slid her hand to his face, cupping it. He lifted his head up and his sad eyes met hers. She was shocked to see how hurt and sad he looked. His eyes that were always bright and beautifully blue, change to dark and sad. The feeling in them almost gone she thought, looking at him now. His eyes were dull and so very sad.

"Please talk to me, let me help you, let me at least be a shoulder for you to lean on." She almost begged.

He snorted a laugh and she looked at him confused. His voice was down right cold now. "The last thing you need is me leaning on you, trust me on this one."

She felt hurt now and cocked her head to the right. "Horatio, what's that supposed to mean?"

He spoke through clenched teeth. "It means... I won't pull you down with me... I won't." He nodded his head and wouldn't make eye contact with her.

Like hell she thought now, she was going to help him if it was the last thing she did. "What happened with your dad, Horatio?" She spoke soft again.

His head snapped up and his eyes locked onto hers. He nodded no to her and kept nodding. "Don't Calleigh... No… you don't-"

"Well then tell me, I heard what Ray said Horatio. I know that you dream. Why won't you share your feelings with me, I thought we were past this, I thought-"

He nodded no again shaking his head back and forth over and over to her. "I did... I do share my feelings with you... all my feelings Calleigh." He took a breath and looked down. He looked back up at her with tears in his eyes now. "This... This is something totally different… and I don't expect anyone to understand it. This is not..." His voice cracked and he shook. He looked away from the beautiful green eyes that sincerely wanted to help him. His breathing went uneven now and he let his head hang low. Her head tilted seeing him shake right in front of her. Something was very wrong, she knew. She never seen Horatio like this and wasn't sure what to do now. Push forward or let the man be. She wanted to hold him and tell him it would all be ok, but she didn't even know what was wrong to begin with.

She tried again as she lifted her hand to his face and gently cupped it. He swallowed hard trying to hold it together in front of her. He took in a deep breath as his body shook and she felt him tremble in her hands. Tears now welled in her eyes as she felt him shake again. "Oh my god… Horatio... please. Say something to me... anything. I need to know your ok?"

His head sank more in her hands and she held onto him still. She felt him shake again as he lifted his head a bit. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her and worry her. "I'm... I'm ok… Calleigh." He spoke through clenched teeth and a very shaky voice. She lifted his head to hers and met his eyes.

"No, you're not..." She said back softly as he turned away and lowered his head again. She heard him exhale deeply. She leaned into him closer now and wrapped her arms around his waist. She felt him limp at first but then she felt him move in closer to her. Slowly she felt him slide his hands around her as he inch even closer. She felt his breathing increase more, but his head now rested against her chest and now she finally felt him hold her, his grip tightening around her waist. His whole body shook in her arms and she just hung onto him, not letting him go now. She felt him tense and pant against her. 'Was he crying, she thought as she felt his breathing go uneven again? Her heart was breaking for him.

She whispered to him. "Horatio?"

"Please Cal... leigh, just..." He took in a shaky breath and buried his head in her chest as his emotions began to overwhelm him. He held her even tighter as he fought to control the overwhelming tears filling his eyes.

She held him closely now making sure he knew she was with him in this. "Ssh, ok. Its ok, Horatio. You don't have to talk about it; just try to relax, ok?" She spoke so softly to him, just trying to sooth him now.

He took in a deep shaky breath. "I promise... later... I'll talk to you... later. I' don't think… I can... do this now... It's too much... too much…" His mouth opened to say something else but he took in another deep breath nodding his head again.

"Ok, Horatio. I understand, just relax for me now. You don't have to do anything now but relax, ok?" She felt his heartbeat pounding against her chest. "Just relax, ok?"

He breathed the word to her. "Ok." As he took another deep breath in.

She pushed him back now on the couch gently, "Lay back, relax yourself. Just rest now."

He struggled at first with her and nodded no but quickly gave in as she moved with him. She lied facing him and softly caressed his face. He was having a hard time keeping eye contact with her. She softly caressed his cheeks and told him it was ok as she held him. She whispered low now feeling the need to tell him. "I love you." She felt him relax and hold her closer as he calmed on her. His breathing becoming even again and steady, as his eyes slowly closed. She stroked his hair and helped him to relax and fall back to sleep. She watched him sleep now. He was totally exhausted, mentally and physically and she knew it, she wondered again what this was all about.

A little while passed and Joe walked in and was glad to see him lying on the couch. Calleigh gently got up now and covered him with the blanket. She walked over to Joe and they both walked out to the front office.

"Sit down, make yourself comfortable. Oh, don't take the blue cup that was for him."

Calleigh looked at him curiously, "Ok, how's the red?" She gave him a look, annoyed now.

Joe became defensive with her glare. "It's fine and it's yours. Look, I had to think of something and that was the best I could come up with. It was just a low dose Valium to help calm his nerves. I'm glad to see he didn't need it; you seem to have a very calming effect on him. That's good."

She nodded. "Yeah well, if he found out about that he would have both our heads."

Joe put both hands up to her now in surrender. "I know, I know. He's going through **hell **now and I just thought some rest would help him."

"Thanks Joe, I know you're trying to help and I- we appreciate it very much. She gave him a small grin.

He rose and eyebrow to her. "How are you holding up Calleigh?"

"I'm fine Joe." She gave a phony smile and he knew it.

"Can I ask you a question?"

She hesitated now and shook her head, "Mm-hmm."

"What happened with his father? I mean… is his brother delusional? He's using again and I don't think Horatio knew that. He is also on a lot of drugs right now too."

Her eye went wider hearing that. She sighed frustrated not knowing. "I wish I knew, Joe. I don't think Ray is delusional; Horatio sometimes has nightmares too. He calls out dad, so I know something happened but he just hasn't shared it with me yet." Since she met Joe she had a special relationship with him. She always found it easy to talk to him and he never pushed her. That made it even easier for her to open up sometimes.

Joe shook his head seeing she felt badly about that. He tried to comfort her now. "Yeah well, don't go getting upset over it. Horatio has a hard time talking about it himself. You already know that, Right?"

She smiled now and shook her head. "Yeah... right. I'll get him to talk to me sooner or later."

Joe laughed now and smiled at her. "I'm sure you will, Calleigh. You already seem to have, um... affected him." His grin went wide as his dimples showed.

She smiled and looked down trying not to blush. Joe stared at her and thought again how lucky Horatio was to have such a beautiful loving woman. Calleigh was one in a million; Joe thought, now taking a sip of his coffee. Calleigh's cell phone rang and she fumble with it trying not to wake Horatio. She opened it quickly and whispered.

"Duquesne."

"Calleigh, it Alexx, honey. I was worried about you two. Any news on Ray?"

"He coded earlier Alexx, but they stabilized him now and think he'll be ok."

"Thank god. How's Horatio holding up?"

"Not to good, Alexx. He's exhausted and we actually got him to take a nap in Joe's office."

"Joe's office, honey?" She said very surprised.

"Yeah, he's been here all day and he final said yes and sat down. Joe's been a big help, Alexx."

"Thank god for Joe. I'm glad he looking out for Horatio, it makes me feel better for one."

"Alexx... could you- do you know anything about Horatio's dad? Ray said a few things to him and he seems to be very upset now. Do you know anything?"

"Calleigh honey, I think maybe you should talk to Horatio about that, ok?"

"I tried, Alexx. He won't talk... he keeps clamming up on me and a few times now he had... nightmares and called out dad. Can you tell me anything about it? I just want to help him, ya know? He's really upset and I never seen him like this, I'm worried about him."

"I know baby but..." Alex took a breath and Calleigh heard it. "Honey, has he told you about his mother?"

Calleigh whispered low now, "No, why?"

"Honey you have to get him to open up to you, I know it's hard but... he needs to tell you this not me. Listen ok, his... childhood wasn't the best. He had... some problems. His mother was killed Calleigh... by his... father."

Calleigh's eyes went wide now in total shock. "Oh my god! Alexx he didn't-This is what Ray was talking about then." Joe's brows rose as Calleigh's voice did.

"I know and there are other things involved here that I feel he should talk to you about honey." Alexx said softly.

"Worst than that you mean?" She said in disbelief again, shaking her head back and forth. "What could be worse than that!"

Alexx shook her head. "Baby... that man's been through **hell**... and I mean **hell**... literally."

Calleigh's mouth remained open in shock and disbelief. "He didn't tell me anything about his childhood... We mainly discussed... our relationship... our feelings. Oh my god... I can't believe this."

"Its Good you talked about your feelings because talking about the past isn't going to help matters. It could make them worst. Let him be happy, like he is with you. It's been a long time coming and he's final accepting things and relaxing... just a bit anyway. She chuckled.

"Maybe I shouldn't say anything?"

"No, no honey... he needs to open up to you, it's nothing your doing. Give him time, remember what I said about taking your time and letting him take his. He'll open up to you... I know he will."

"Thanks Alexx. I- sorry to put you on the spot, I would never want to hurt my friendship with you."

"Baby, I know that. Same goes here, ok?"

She smiled. "Ok, I got it."

"Call me if you need anything, ok? And tell Joe, thank you!"

"I will Alexx and thank you again." Calleigh hung up.

"Alexx said thank you Joe."

He tilted his head to her, "For what?"

Calleigh smiled. "For everything."

"Care to share anything?" He asked curiously.

Calleigh thought about that for a moment. She didn't mind talking to Joe about her but this was Horatio's business and she knew it wasn't her place to say anything. "Um, it sounds like Ray stirred up an old wound. I really don't know too much Joe and I rather speak with Horatio about it."

"I understand Calleigh, no problem. Ok, so you take the couch... and I'll take the lounge." He smiled at her. "If he wakes up he has to get past us first, right?" Joe chuckled.

Calleigh laughed, "Right."

She laid back and they chit chatted for a while until her eyes began to close. She final fell asleep and Joe got up and gently laid his jacket over her upper body. He watched her sleep for a moment and smiled. She was absolutely beautiful and her love so deep for Horatio, it touched Joe's heart.

Being a doctor and all he really didn't believe in angels but he could swear she was one. He walked back over to the door and peeked in on Horatio, he was still out cold. He walked back over to his lounge chair and made himself comfortable, he drifted off in minutes.

A few hours passed and Horatio eyes snapped open, he sat up looking around, his breathing uneven. He quickly remembered he was in Joe's office, as the low light beamed in from the cracked door. He got up and stretched his legs and walked out to the front office, seeing the time, four in the morning. He saw Joe lying in the lounge chair and shook his head, thinking he stayed with him. He turned and went to walk out and saw Calleigh on the couch. He walked closer and pursed his lips tightly feeling guilty she was here and not home sleeping peacefully in her own bed. He tilted his head as he watched her sleep, her beauty taking all his troubles away for the moment. Her hair off her shoulders and her head raised on the arm of the couch. He quickly realized the suit jacket belonged to Joe and smiled, he lifted it up just a bit to cover her bare neck and her eyes opened.

She looked at him with wide eyes now and he quickly placed his finger over his lips, and nodded his head over to where Joe laid. She understood and sat up slowly, not speaking. Her eyes quickly searching his and questioning him. He knew and nodded his head to her and put out his hand. She took it and lifted up and Horatio took the jacket and walked over to Joe and gently covered him with it. He went back to Calleigh and took her hand, leading her back into Joe's office. He led her over to the couch and sat down, tugging on her hand to come with him. She did willingly and he pulled her in close wrapping his arm around her as she cuddled into his side and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt him take a deep relaxing breath and sink into the couch more. She smiled laying on him thinking, this is my Horatio.

She whispered to him now. "Are you ok?"

"Hmm, yes I fine Calleigh." He stroked her hair and she rested her head back down on him. "Thank you for coming tonight, I'm sure you would rather... your own bed." He whispered back very low.

"You don't have to thank me, Horatio. I wanted to come and be with you, I was hoping maybe I could help... in some way."

"You did exactly that, sweetheart. Thank you." He turned and kissed the top of her head.

"I would only rather my own bed if you were in it with me." She turned and smiled at him and he grinned. "Besides my favorite pillow is right here and that is where I want to lay my head, remember?"

"I do... I remember sweetheart." He took another deep breath in.

She lifted up on her knees beside him and he turned his head to her. "Horatio... do you want to talk about it?" She asked softly.

His eyes quickly dropped from her gaze now. "Umm, I'd... rather not right now... It's a long story and... and umm-" She cut him off seeing him struggle with the question.

"Ok, it's alright, whenever you're ready I'm here, ok?" She smiled at him as his eyes came back up to hers in awe now. Her understanding and consideration amazing him. Her patience and love knew no bounds he thought, as she smiled at him and held his gaze. She tilted her head as he held her gaze with his eyes, his right hand came up and caressed her face softly. He leaned in and gave her the softest kiss on her lips and pulled back, a little shocked he just did that.

She knew and leaned back into him. She gave him soft kisses on his forehead, cheeks and then lips. He felt her pull back and leaned into her kiss more as his hand now cupped the back of her head and his tongue pushed against her lips. Her lips opened to him more as he probed and kissed her deeply. She pulled back again needing to breathe now and he noticed and broke off. She tilted her head to him in question and he shook his head, knowing.

"Sorry... I" He looked down feeling guilty now.

Her hand immediately cupped his cheek and she pulled him back to her. "It's alright, Horatio, I just needed to breathe." She said knowing what he thought.

"Oh, I thought-"

"I know what you thought." She chuckled and leaned into him more closely. God this felt so good she thought and if it helped him well then that's all that matter.

He took a deep breath again feeling her against him, getting comfortable now. She noticed again, feeling him relax more, she smiled leaning on his shoulder. It felt great to have her so close to him, he thought. She helped him so much, if she only knew he thought feeling her warmth ease him now. He wanted to tell her what she did for him and how she helped him. He wanted to tell her just how much he loved her. He closed his eyes and could see her face right in front of his, when she told him before she loved him. He swallowed hard, ready to try now.

His voice a low whisper now, "You... you um... Make it… All go away..."

She rested her head still and gave him time to say what was on his mind. He was speaking freely now and she didn't push him, she let him talk, holding him tightly.

"Nothing ever... made it go away... before... You know?" There was hesitation in his voice. She noticed and wanted to say the right thing to him, but she didn't know what that was.

She tried anyway now. "I'm glad I was able to help you." She whispered.

He turned to her resting head on his shoulder and kissed her forehead. He spoke very low to her. "You did more than... just help me, Calleigh." He paused. "You... I... You make me... feel whole... again. You make me... You make me... forget." His voice wavered a bit and she heard it. "I don't know... how or why... but I know when I'm with you... I know it's just... you and me... together... everything else is gone. I never...felt this way before and now... I... "He took a breath in and she lifted her head up and looked at him. He looked down away from her eyes. "I... I... can forget...with you." His voice barely audible now to her cracked. "I do... I... want to tell you... I... know... I... I..." He was struggling hard again to talk and she knew it.

Calleigh sat up more now and leaned into him, the light was dim and she could hardly make out his face, but she noticed his eyes, they were glassy. She raised her finger to his lips now, "Ssh, its ok, Horatio... Don't push it... its ok." She softly ran her finger over his lips now hoping to calm him again and make him forget. "I understand."

"Calleigh I-"

She cut him off as she leaned into him and softly kissed his lips, sliding her finger away now as she replaced it with her mouth. She kissed his top lip and bottom lip softly; she let the tip of her tongue slid up both his lips. He opened his mouth and brushed his tongue softly against hers. He took a deep breath in as he fully kissed her deep now, his breath strained and Calleigh heard him moan. It wasn't a moan she heard before. This was a desperate moan of need as he pulled her over on him still kissing her deeply. She went willingly with him but one knee slipped down in between his and she straddled his leg. It was dark and she heard him groan, she thought her knee caught him in the wrong place and pulled back.

His hands quickly released her head feeling her pull against him. He swallowed and looked into her eyes, needing her close now. His breathing was heavy and he looked at her with question. The moonlight coming in was dim and the almost closed door didn't help for light. He searched her eyes best he could.

She whispered moving closer to his ear. "I thought I... hurt you with my knee... are you-"

He let out a soft whimper as he crushed his mouth against hers now desperately, she kiss him back realizing now he was fine and he was in need. He was kissing her hard and it seemed he couldn't get close enough as he held her head with both hands, pulling her into him more now. His breathing was loud as he opened his mouth over hers and kissed and licked her lips.

Oh my god, she thought... as he devoured her with his mouth. She went along with him kissing him back deeply and trying to satisfy his need for closeness. She felt one hand slid down her back and cup her ass. He grabbed her ass and pulled her against him closer. Her knee now did come into contact with his hardness and he grabbed her behind the thigh and rubbed himself hard against her leg.

Her eyes went wide, and she thought this couldn't happen here. He kissed her hungrily and dropped his other hand to her hip now sliding her against him. She gasped and a soft moan escaped her lips. He quickly covered her mouth and muffled her moan. He placed both his hands on her ass and lifted her, leaning her down on the couch now. He stood with her and laid on top of her, off to the side with one leg of his over hers, his breathing very heavy now. His hands slid under her shirt and bra, caressing and feeling her. His mouth licked up her neck and sucked on her lower lip, shoving his tongue back in her mouth. He was different right now she thought, and in great need to feel close to her. He was not as gentle with her, but her mind spun as he awakened every fiber of her being.

She was beginning to lose her train of thought as his fingers found her top button on her jeans. She quickly pressed one hand to his chest as she felt her button pop and her zipper sliding down. Her logic saying no but her body screaming yes.

He was moving way to fast for her as she pushed against him again and he kissed her even harder, breathing erratic, like a wild man now. She felt his hand slide down and in and she pushed her hands against him harder, now trying to break the kiss too. He tighten his leg over hers, holding hers open as his fingers found her moist heat. She expelled a heavy breath and moaned right into his mouth. His left hand found hers and he entwined her fingers up in his, holding her now. He undulated against her thigh and hip and groaned into her mouth. She felt his fingers slide against her and then he slipped one in and she could have screamed. She thrashed her head away now breathing heavy and pushed against him with her hand. He moved his finger in deeper and her mouth opened as she felt him reach her pleasure zone. She tried to calm her breathing and tried to speak, she whispered. "Hor..atio.. stop... stop... oh my..." Her own body was betraying her as her pleasure grew from what he was doing to her.

His fingers stopped suddenly, he took a breath in and relaxed his hand that was holding hers tightly. He suddenly felt her fist pressing against his chest. His senses coming back to him now quickly. His eyes went wide as he realized what was happening and what he was doing laying above her like this.

He leaned over on her, more to her face and whispered, "Calleigh... I'm... I'm sorry... I... don't..."

She placed one finger over his lip. "Ssh, did you forget where we are?" He felt so good in her, where his fingers still were, she thought, catching her breath now. Hoping he would move them again.

He was taken back and froze in shock. He whispered. "Um... I... just wanted to be... be close... to feel you... Jesus Calleigh...I'm so sorry... I-"

She cupped his cheek with her hand hearing his regret. She smiled knowing her would never hurt her this way and she felt bad that she stopped him. "Ok, alright relax, I'm fine... Are you ok?"

He exhaled. "Yes... Don't worry about me... I don't deserve-"

She cut him right off. "Hey, we got carried away is all... we're alright Horatio."

He whispered low, surprised now. "We are?"

She chuckled low, "Yes. Now either finish or get your hand out of my jeans."

His eyes went wide but it was not like she could see, but she knew as he stilled and didn't move a muscle. After a long pause he spoke again, whispering, "Calleigh... are you sure yo-"

She kissed him quickly and he returned the kiss, easy now, gently. He felt her tighten around his finger and began to move it again now. He moved in deeper and slid against her pleasure spot, she let out a soft moan and he covered her mouth with his. She tested him and backed off and he let her and waited for her this time.

He moved his mouth next to her ear now, "Are you ok?"

"Ye...yes...Your fingers... I" He could barely see but he saw her mouth open and she breathed a very warm soft "Oooh." right onto his face.

That just drove him nuts as he pressed himself hard against her hip now. She felt him against her; he was hard as a rock. He began to move his finger gently against her and she moaned again. He leaned down, his mouth over her ear now and whispered huskily right into it. "I need you... Calleigh... I want to feel you."

Her eyes went wide as she shook against him and bit down hard on her lip. His voice right in her ear and his words making her even hotter. She held back the scream building deep inside her. Instead low stifled moans were coming from her lips now. He leaned back up and kissed her, hungrily. His hips pressed and his finger slid deeper.

He groaned low into her mouth and slid his mouth back over to her ear. Licking it and now whispering again to her. "Ohh, you're so wet and hot..." His voice rumbled and she shook with pleasure. His voice driving her insane now as she tried to stifled her moans.

He felt her left hand grab his and the next thing he felt was warm wetness sliding all around. She started to licked and sucked on his fingers. He thought he was going to explode right in his pants now against her leg, feeling her warm wetness around all his fingers. He worked his finger deeper now and slid his wet thumb over her swollen nub. She bit down on three of his fingers and bucked against his hand. He was losing himself in her as he told her what he wanted. He felt more hot wetness now and whispered again to her. His voice and words undoing her totally now, so sexy and husky. "Yes, that's it... come for me... I need to feel you... I need you." His voice rumbled in her ear again and she began to undulate against his hand. Her moans stifled by his fingers now as she bit and licked at him wildly. He thought he would die soon if he didn't feel her warmth around him.

He pressed and slid, undulating against her; he felt her close and lifted to kiss her right over his fingers. She moaned and bucked under him as she whimpered with his fingers still in her mouth and his tongue running all over them and hers. She was coming all over him now and clenching his finger tightly, he felt her pulsing against his fingers and he felt her fire spill and soak his fingers and hand. He pulled back and moved in a second finger now against her pulsing core. She moaned and he kissed her deeply. She pulled back and he waited for her as she moaned again, breathing hard but low, "Oh... my ...god..." Her whole body shook under him.

He growled and moved to her ear again, shoving his mouth right up against it. "Sshhh, you have to be quiet." He licked at her ear lobe and traced his tongue all against it. "Now… I want you to come for me again." He said demandingly and it sent her over into euphoria. She bit down on her lip and held in her cries of pleasure as he pulled back and shoved his fingers to the hilt, moving them, sliding them against her. She moaned "Ohhh…Ohhhh God…Uhhhhhhhh." He felt how swollen her nub was again and knew one swipe and she was done. He put his mouth to her ear again and spoke. "Whisper... and tell me what you want?" He slid his ear over to her mouth and listened.

She moaned with warm breath on him and licked it. In a low whimper she said, "I want to feel you inside of me." Everything stopped now. She wondered what just happened as she stilled.

He froze for a moment and then his hand moved and slammed his fingers deeper. She almost let out a scream but buried her face in his shirt. He grabbed her jeans with his left hand shoving them down with her underwear and pulled at his belt buckle. Her eyes opened wide as she realized this was going to happen right here as he pulled her shoe off quickly, getting her pants off one leg now. Her mind spun and she thought of this morning. Next time they would really have to finish the task, this was not good. Her mind screamed, 'You're in Joe's office.' as her hands helped him undress her.

She began to panic now and he knew, calming himself. He leaned up and kissed her, "Relax, we just have to be quiet, ok?" He kissed her ear and neck seducing her more as his fingers still worked in her. He felt her hands join his and shoved his pants down as he rose up to slide them down.

She ran her hands along his ass and up under his shirt along his back. "Uhhh…" He groaned low and slid his fingers out of her sliding his now very wet hand along his hard length. He stifled another groan and settled his hips against her, laying on top of her now. He leaned down and kissed her covering her mouth as he pushed his hips forward and slid his hard length into her hot core. They moaned in unison and kissed quieting their cries of pleasure. He pulled back slow and groaned, feeling her tight around him. Then he thrusted himself inside her deeply. She cried out unable to hold back this time and he quickly covered her mouth with his, now moving slower into her.

He whispered to her again, "Ssh... easy sweetheart... easy. Ohh! uhh..." He groaned now in pleasure.

She whispered back moaning. "Ahhh, I'm trying... but… Oh! your... not... Uhh! Making it... easy... Ahhh!" She bit down now on her lip.

"Calleigh Ssh, relax… control your… breathing and UHH! He groaned loud now and felt her contract around him as more groans slipped from his mouth. "Ughh… god… your... Uhhh!"

"You Ssh! ... See... It's... not easy...is... Ohhh! mmmuhhygod…" She pressed her lips together as small whimpers came out now.

He stilled for a moment and whispered to her. "Ok here, lean into my chest, it will soften the sound." He unbuttoned three buttons on his shirt.

She whispered back. "Ok... I'll try." She reached up and unbuttoned more leaning into him now. He moved into her deep again and she crushed her lips to his chest and sucked on him hard. Her moans definitely lower now as his just got louder.

"Uhh! Shit! Ohhhh!… Cal…. Leigh!!!" His breathing erratic now as he felt her warm wet mouth suck on his skin.

He shook his head and started to move again pressing deep into her. He felt her bite down and moan and he groaned now feeling her grabbed his hardness as she tightened around him even more. He leaned down more on her and buried his head in her hair, right near her ear. "Ughhh…" He groaned lowly as he began to slide himself out and then ram himself back all the way in, feeling all of her.

She sucked harder on his chest and he tensed and tightened his muscles drilling deeper into her. His voice rumbled in her ear. "Oh god...Calleigh...Ohh… Ugghhh…" He stood deep in her and rocked slow staying deep but still moving in her.

She bucked under him, her hands dug into his back and she exploded all over him. "Ohhh Hora…Yes…yes… Ohhhhhhmmmh" She moaned into his chest sucking and biting, her hands squeezing his biceps and then her nails digging into his butt cheeks and back. He felt her tighten so tight he though she would crush him. Then he felt her wetness, a lot of it all over him. He thrusted and slid easily now into her even deeper, he felt her core pulsing and tightening on his hardness, her heat so hot on him, he drove deep to the hilt and stilled. He groaned leaning into her hair. "Yes Cal… Ughhhhhhhh!" He Pulse deep inside of her and filled her up as his climax overpowered him. His whole body shuddered on top of her and she felt him go weak.

She let go of his chest with her mouth and tried to breathe. He let out a small groan again and tensed as she released him with her lips.

Her body trembled under him now and he kissed her softly. His breathing still heavy as he whispered near her ear. "I... love... you. I love you, sweetheart." He took a breath in. "You um... You ok?" He asked softly still out of breath. His voice a bit shaky now.

She held on to him still with her hands wrapped around his waist. "Um-hmm… Yes... I think, are you?"

"Mmm, yes...sweetheart, thank you... I needed to..."

"I know Horatio. I… realized that a bit late... sorry."

He gently lifted off of her and moved to sit up. "I'm the one who needs to apologize... I never meant to-"

"Hey I know that so forget it now. No one needs to apologize; we both had our fill, right?"

"Mmm, yes... in more than one way." He chuckled low and heard her gasp.

She whispered sitting up now next to him. She whispered scolding. "You're very bad!"

"Mmm, you still haven't seen anything yet."

She chuckled low. "I've seen enough to know." She snapped back. "I need to use the bathroom, I'll be right back."

"Wait, I'll go with you."

"I'm fine and I don't want to wake Joe up."

He whispered. "So we'll go quietly together."

He stood and took her hand. They walked out quietly through the front office into the hall. They both used the bathroom one at a time and freshened up.

Horatio went to button up his shirt again and saw Calleigh's love bites. They felt wonderful in the heat of the moment, he thought with a smile. Now when he saw them he would think of her, he smiled again and hoped his jacket would hide one. He had several hickeys on his chest and one very noticeable one on his neck. He came out and they walked back to Joe's office, she noticed his neck and her eyes went wide.

"Oh my god, I did that? I'm sorry, Horatio." She stopped him and softly traced her fingers over it.

"It's alright Calleigh, heat of the moment, my fault...besides it felt great." He chuckled" I'd picked the wrong place to um... let go."

She smiled at him and ran her hand softly across his cheek. "Where-ever you decide to let go, I'll be right beside you handsome." She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips.

He smiled and nodded at her. "Mmm, I owe you and apology; I'm usually not that... rough. I'm sorry… I never… I just needed to feel you close and well I... I guess I got carried away. I'm sorry sweetheart." He held her gaze.

She shook her head at him and pointed her finger. "Ok, one more apology from you tonight and your toast. You got that lieutenant?"

He raised his eyebrows to her and grinned. "Yes ma'am, I got it." He reached for her and pulled her in for a hug. She adjusted his collar over the hickey.

They walked quiet through the front office and Joe was still sleeping. Horatio sat down on the end of the couch and called Calleigh over.

"Come here." He whispered and she sat next to him leaning her head on his shoulder. He gave her a soft kiss. "Thank you, sweetheart for-"

"Stop thanking me, ok? I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be." She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. He took a breath and hugged her tighter.

"Put you head down, rest for a while on me."

She whispered. "What about you?"

"I'm fine, I rested a while already. Maybe I'll fall back to sleep with you on me now." He leaned her down onto him as Calleigh slid down the couch and rested her head on his lap now. Horatio quickly began to stroke her soft hair and forehead softly. He let her hair slide through his fingers, feeling the soft silkiness of it. It calmed him more and relaxed him, feeling her closeness and softness all over him.

She sighed contented now, also happy feeling him close to her and caressing her. She whispered. "Mmmm, you're going to put me right back to sleep."

"Mmm, good, I want you to rest." He caressed her face as she snuggled closer into him. He continued for minutes and finally felt her breathing even out, she fell asleep. His eyes were slowly closing again as the soft stroking of her hair completely relaxed him and made him drift off again. They slept together the rest of the night like this.

Joe woke up at six in the morning to find Calleigh gone. He sat up and realized his jacket was covering him. A grin grew on his face as he got up and walked quietly into his office. He peeked his head in to see Calleigh laying across his couch with her head on Horatio lap. They were both out cold and Calleigh was covered with the blanket Joe gave to Horatio. He smiled fully now and pulled the door closed quietly. He stretched and decided it was time to check on Ray, and began walking the path to the ICU.

Joe checked Ray's vitals and everything was looking good. He spoke with his nurse who said he had a quiet night and slept soundly. The bleeding stopped and Ray's color even looked much better now. Joe leaned over him and listened to his heart and lungs.

Ray's eyes fluttered open now feeling him touch him and he spoke. "Hor..at.." He coughed a few times and Joe helped him take a sip of water. He nodded to Joe and spoke again. "Horatio... was... he here? I thought... I rememeber..." Ray zoned out as Joe nodded to him now.

"Ray, can you hear me? I'm Dr. Joe Gannon. Joe examined his eyes.

Ray nodded now. "I hear you fine."

"Yes. Horatio was here, he was with you. Listen I need you to rest and stay in the bed, ok? You need to rest."

"Ok doc, thank you. Umm..."

Joe knew his next words now. "I'll let Horatio know you're awake, he'll be glad to hear it and see you."

Ray looked at him strangely. "You mean you'll call him for me?"

"Yeah, in a manner of speaking. He's down the hall and wouldn't leave you last night. He was worried sick about you."

"You mean he stood... for me?"

Joe nodded and smiled. "Yes. That exactly what I mean. I'll be back in a few minutes with him, ok?"

Ray nodded now. "Ok doc, thanks."

Joe nodded to him and left, heading back to his office with good news for Horatio. He was happy now that Ray pulled through and Horatio would be too. He knew as he quietly opened his office door now.

Horatio's eyes opened quickly and Joe walked right over to him. He whispered low, "I have some good news for you, your brother is awake and he's going to be just fine." Joe smiled. "Umm… Just like little Catlin said, remember?

Horatio's brows went up and he nodded at Joe. "That's great news, Joe. Thank you... for everything, especially taking care of him and yes I remember what she said.

"It's my pleasure Horatio. I'm glad to have helped."

Calleigh mumbled something and opened her eyes looking up at Horatio now. She smiled to him. "Good morning handsome." She turned a bit and saw Joe now; she quickly made a move to get up. Horatio's smile grew knowing she was a bit embarrassed.

Joe smiled thinking how happy she was even when she first woke up. He smiled at her with his dimples. "Good morning, Calleigh... thanks for giving me back my jacket." Joe said with laughter in his voice.

She chuckled, "You need to be thanking Horatio, he covered you, not me." Calleigh laughed now.

Joe looked shocked and laughed. "Of course, I should have known. Thank you, Horatio." He nodded with a grin.

Horatio nodded with a sly smile and got up. "Ray's awake, Calleigh. I'm gonna head over there ok? Why don't you rest more?"

"Nope, I'm right behind you." She smiled and Joe chuckled now. He began walking out and Horatio and Calleigh follow in step behind him.

Horatio walked in to a smiling Ray. "Hey big brother..." He looked Horatio up and down now. "You look like **hell**, what happened to you?" He gave a chuckle.

Horatio's brows furrowed and then a small grin appeared on his face. He snorted a laugh, "You happened to me, Ray. How you feeling?"

He smiled again. "Not that bad, not bad at all, thanks to the good doc here." Ray tilted his head toward Joe.

"Good. That's great news." Horatio nodded. You up for a few questions? Can you tell me who shot you?"

Ray nodded. "Yeah, it was one of the feds, I know his face and voice."

"Ok, good. I'll get a few books in here for you to look at. I need you to pick him out for me, ok?"

"He's one of the dirty feds too Horatio. He's in the photos and video. I just can't remember his name."

"Alright, it's ok; you let me worry about that, ok Ray?"

"No, not this time big brother, I need to take a stand now."

Horatio nodded no now. "This... This is not the time or place Ray. Trust me ok, I'll-"

"NO. Uh-uh, Horatio. This is my problem and I don't need big brother to rescue me again."

Horatio's eyebrows went up in surprise and he looked down. Without looking up he spoke in a very low tone. "Could you both give us a few minutes?"

Joe looked at Calleigh and nodded. Calleigh answered Horatio now. "Sure, we'll be outside if you need us."

"Thank you." Horatio said softly.

Calleigh and Joe walked outside now to the nurse's station. Joe grabbed a chart and looked in it and Calleigh turned around to see Horatio pull a chair up next to Ray now. She watched him and his movements. She hoped he would be ok and Ray wouldn't bring up the past again. She was watching and saw Horatio take a deep breath and shake his head no. Joe pulled her out of her focus now.

"Hey, they doing ok in there?" Joe walked around to the side of Calleigh.

"Huh..? Oh... Yeah, I think. Things seem to be fine from here anyway."

"They'll be fine Calleigh. Horatio will talk some sense into his brother."

"I sure hope so Joe. Ray can be... a rebel at times I know."

"Well, he's not going anywhere soon so, I'm sure Horatio can talk some sense into him." They both looked to the room now.

Horatio stood up facing Ray. "Ray, tell me what happened?"

"I told you, I saw Yelina fall down and-"

"No, I mean with you... How did you get involved in all this?"

"I guess I'm just lucky, Horatio." he snorted a laugh.

Horatio gave him a look now and place his hands on his hips. "Luck make those tracks marks on your arms, Ray? You had a brand new start, what happened. How did you-"

"Don't start with me big brother. You know what it's like once your in... your in."

"Yes I do, which is why I told you and begged you not to go undercover Ray."

"Yeah well, I could think for myself. I don't need you telling me what to do... then and now, Horatio."

"What about Yelina and Ray Jr.? What about them Ray? Don't they matter to you?"

"You know they do but... but I... got caught up..." Ray looked away from Horatio now.

"Is that how you stumbled onto the feds, buying drugs for yourself?"

Ray looked back over to Horatio now and nodded. "Big brother always has the answers huh? Nothing changes right, Horatio?"

Horatio looked away now and shook his head. "Ray, talk to me, tell me what happened? Was that you with the camera?"

"No, it wasn't. A friend gave me the film and pictures. I told him I knew what to do with them."

Horatio gave Ray another intense look now as his mind worked this all out. His eyes narrowed on Ray, waiting now." And just what was that, Ray?"

"Don't give me that look, Horatio. I'm not one of your perps.

Horatio tilted his head at him now and spoke in a low intense voice. "Your not… Ray?" He nodded his head as his eyes moved side to side, looking into Rays eyes, realizing the truth now. Tell me something Ray, did you try to blackmail agent Park?"

Ray sat up more and got loud now. "He's dirty, Horatio... You saw the proof yourself. He's going down."

"Answer my question, Raymond?" Horatio's eyes narrowed on him, knowing the answer already.

"What if I did... so what? He had it coming, after the way he treated me when I worked for him. They owe me... They owe me big-time."

Horatio shook his head no from side to side slowly. "You tried to blackmail the feds, Raymond. How did you think they would react, did you think they would let you get away with that? You knew what kind of people you were dealing with, Ray. You know what they're capable of. They wouldn't let you get away with that, you knew this but you did it anyway?" Horatio's eyes narrowed again, another thought now crossing his mind.

"Big brother has all the answers. That's right Horatio, I blacked mailed them... so what... I had it coming to me, their all dirty cops anyway."

Horatio eyes narrowed on him and he nodded now and walked to the window. Calleigh watched him shake his head and let it hang. He turned and walked back over to Ray now. He placed both hands on his hips and gave him a look.

He nodded his head up and down now. "I got it all now Raymond. So you decided to not only blackmail them, you decided after you got your money... Or...or was it drugs Raymond?" Horatio's jaw set and he nodded as Ray looked away. "You decided to turn them in too... right Raymond? You had the money but you went another step further... didn't you?" It just wasn't enough... was it?

Ray just looked at Horatio in shock now. How could he know this... how? He stared at him for a moment.

Horatio saw his look of shock and guilt and knew he hit pay dirt. "Did you ever... once stop to think they would go after your family? Did you Raymond... or was the money and drugs so important that it never even crossed your mind?"

"I was doing it for my family, I wanted them to be comfortable and have everything they wanted."

Horatio nodded. "Don't Raymond." Horatio nodded with tongue in cheek now, angry. "I... I wish that were true, Raymond. I wish it were true." He shook his head at him.

"How come Yelina's not here?" Ray asked now with a sharp attitude.

Horatio tilted his head at him and spoke through clenched teeth now, "Yelina can't be here Ray, because she's in a holding cell at MDPD."

Ray gave him a two headed look. "What are you talking about? Why?"

"Because they think she shot you. The feds set her up... the feds set you both up, Raymond." Did you really think there wouldn't be any consequences after what you did to them?" Horatio shook his head again now, clearly displeased and pissed-off.

"You're gonna get her out, right?"

Horatio shook his head. His eyes bore into Ray now as his voice went rough. "I'm trying Raymond... the evidence is against her right now."

"But she didn't do anything, I did." He sat up more.

Horatio nodded, "That's right... and guess who's paying for your mistake... Yelina and Ray Jr." Horatio looked down and then back at Ray. "Give me something Raymond... anything."

"I saw the fed shoot me. Doesn't that matter at all?" His eyes went wide and he put his hands out.

"No. They have a gun with her prints and she had GSR on her hand. They set her up and you were under the influence of drugs, do you think they are going to take your word? Things don't look to good right now Ray."

"Where's Ray Jr?" He snapped back at him.

"He's safe, I took care of that."

Ray nodded and his voice went soft. "Horatio... I didn't... I didn't mean for this to happen... I didn't-"

Horatio nodded and exhaled. "I know that, Ray. I know, but you didn't try and make it right, either."

Ray nodded no, upset now. "Horatio, help Yelina, get her out of there."

Horatio nodded now. "I will Ray... I will. You um... rest, do what Joe says, ok? I'll come back later and check up on you, ok?"

"Forget me, just help Yelina and Ray Jr."

"Ok, Ray... Ok. Horatio nodded to him.

"Horatio... Thanks... for staying with me last night. Thanks for caring... still."

Horatio gave him a small grin looking down. "I'll always care, Ray... always."

Ray reached for Horatio's hand and held it a moment. He squeezed it and Horatio returned the gesture, nodding in understanding. "I'm putting some police protection on you and I'll see you later, ok?"

"Yeah, thanks again, big brother." Ray let go and Horatio turned to walk out.

Both Calleigh and Joe turned around at the same time with a chuckle. "Busted" Calleigh chuckled.

Joe asked Calleigh looking down now, "Do you think he saw us?"

Calleigh chuckled, "Knowing Horatio, that would be a yes, he has eyes behind his head."

Joe let his hand fall and slap against his leg. "Nice of you to share that with me now, Calleigh." He said shaking his head.

She chuckled again now laughing a bit. "Anytime Joe... anytime."

He looked at her with a huge smile and his pearly whites. His blue eyes crinkling at her. She smiled and looked away feeling hot in the face. Horatio saved her now.

"Joe, I'll be back a little later but just so you know, I'm sending over a few officers. I'm placing him under police protection."

"Ok, Horatio. I know where to find you if I have to."

Horatio nodded and placed his hands on his hips. He looked down. "Joe, um... thank you... for everything. I appreciate it." Horatio put his hand out to Joe and Joe shook it.

"You're welcome... and anytime, Horatio. I mean that."

Horatio nodded. "I know you do, Joe. Thank you again."

"Ok, you two go home and get some real sleep." Joe smiled.

Calleigh smiled back and gave Joe a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Joe, very much. Talk to you soon." Her voice was soft as Horatio watched the exchange and felt a slight bit of jealously go through him.

"Bye Calleigh, take care." Joe said, as he watched Horatio and Calleigh walk out of the ICU together.

Calleigh scanned his face now waiting for the elevator. He gave her a sly grin and raised an eyebrow. She looked down right away with a huge grin as the elevator doors opened. He chuckled and let her go in front of him into the elevator now. He bounced on his toes for just a second and she looked up at him.

He chuckled, "You and Joe would make terrible spies."

She gasped and her eyes went wide one moment and squeezed shut the next. She felt very hot in the face now as she looked back to him.

"Sorry, we... I..." She bit her lip and gave him a sad look, nodding. She said innocently, "Maybe I can... make up for it?" She grinned now, moving toward him and shoved him back against the elevator wall. They hit the wall with a "Umphh" as Horatio wrapped his arms around her in shock.

"Calleigh yo-"

"Shut up and kiss me." She leaned up and rubbed herself against him.

Horatio's eyebrows went up in surprise and he gave her a gorgeous smile now. "Mmm, Yes ma'am." The doors closed just as Calleigh leaned up on her tip toes and kissed him.

The elevator dinged now and he had to rip Calleigh off him as she chuckled. He nodded and adjusted his jacket, trying to cover up the bulge in his pants. She grinned and stepped out. He walked close behind her using her for cover.

He cleared his throat and mumbled to her. "You're going to pay for that."

Her smile widened. "Is that a promise?" She chuckled back.

He nodded, "Sweetheart, that's a guarantee." He slipped his sunglasses on and smiled.

once outside he was all business again. Horatio opened his cell and spoke with Frank about protective custody for Ray. Frank set it up and Horatio dialed Eric to check on any progress.

"Eric?"

"H, hey how's Ray?"

"He's going to be fine, Eric. Thank you. You come up with anything yet at the house?"

"H, we've been over that place twice now and keep coming up empty. If it was someone else, they knew how to clean up and cover their tracks. Listen I'm just getting started on the phone records, I'll keep you posted, ok?"

"Alright Eric, thank you." Horatio closed his phone and took a breath in. Calleigh watched him closely and tilted her head to him. His eyes came back quickly to hers and he took another breath in.

Calleigh spoke to him softly now. "Did Eric find anything that could help us get Yelina released?"

Horatio looked down and nodded. His voice tense and low. "No." His eyes still looking down narrowed and slid back and forth. Calleigh gave him a moment now knowing he was thinking, sorting something out in his mind. His eyes came back up to Calleigh now. He tilted his head and spoke softly.

"Did Yelina say anything that may help her, Calleigh?"

Calleigh shook her head no and looked down taking a breath in.

Horatio adjust his head and eyes on her now. Her name rolled off his tongue softly. "Calleigh? What is it, what's wrong?"

Her eyes came back up to him and she nodded. "Nothing, everythings fine, Horatio." She gave him a half smile... A phony half smile and he knew it.

"Calleigh, talk to me. I know that look and it's not working, sweetheart." He held her gaze now.

"She said they were arguing right before it all happened. She said it to Frank and me... Stetler was listening too. That might hurt her case, it makes her look guilty. All the evidence points to her, Horatio."

"I know, but Ray just told me one of the Feds shot him. So I should at least be able to get her out on bail for now, as long as I talk to the right judge."

"What are we going to do?" Calleigh asked him concerned. His brows arched and he gave her a small grin, thinking she said we.

He stepped closer to her and slid her hair off one shoulder. His hand came up and he gently held her chin with two fingers as he angled his mouth to hers and softly kissed her. "Mmm, We... we are going to find the truth. She smiled now and looked down.

"First thing I need to do is talk to Yelina again. Hopefully I can get her release under my supervision." He nodded to Calleigh now, "I'll follow you to MDPD, ok?"

Calleigh nodded no. "Horatio I'm going back to the lab to go over the evidence. Maybe I can come up with something... find something for her." She wouldn't make eye contact now.

His brows went up and his forehead wrinkled. "What are you not telling me?"

"I think... I just think you need to speak with Yelina alone." She held his gaze now.

He nodded and swallowed. "Ok, alright, so... I'll catch up with you later then. I may want to head back over to that house and recheck It."

"Ok, just let me know and I'll meet you there, ok?" She smiled.

He nodded, "Ok, so later then." He gave her a small grin.

"Ok, I'll talk to you in a little while." She answered and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. He walked her to her hummer and watched her pull away. Now thinking about Yelina and what Calleigh was not telling him. He walked over to his hummer started the engine and drove away, now heading towards MDPD.

He walked in and found Frank. "Frank, I need to speak with Yelina."

"Ok, H. We let her stay in the interrogation room. A lot more comfortable in there."

Horatio nodded, "Thank you, Frank."

Horatio followed Frank into the room and saw Yelina sitting forward in the chair with her head in her hands.

He softly spoke now. "Yelina?"

Her eyes came up… tired... shocked...a glint of hope now seeing Horatio here. "Yelina, you ok?"

"Yes. How is Ray?"

"He's gonna be fine, Yelina. What about you?" Yelina looked at Frank and he nodded to Horatio and left them alone.

"I'm ok, Horatio. Any chance of getting me out of here?" She asked with tears in her eyes now.

"Slight, but yes, I'm going to try... so hang in there a little longer, ok? We're going to figure this out; I have a call out to a judge now."

She nodded. "Ok."

Horatio pulled a chair up to hers and sat down in front of her. She immediately grabbed his hands and held them tightly. "Horatio, you know I didn't shot Ray, right?"

He tilted his head to her and nodded, his eyes locked with her. "Of course I know that, Yelina."

"Then why is everyone treating me like I did?"

Horatio took a breath in and looked down. "Evidence... The evidence is saying you did, but... I have an idea and I don't want you to worry right now, ok?"

"Horatio... don't go putting yourself in danger for us. What Ray did... Ray did. We shouldn't have to pay. You shouldn't have to pay or put yourself at risk for us."

"It's alright, just try to relax till I get you out of here, ok?"

She nodded now and looked down, holding back tears. "Ok." She squeezed his hands. He looked down at her hands and notice a bruise on her arm. He scanned her over once now with his eyes, finding bruises... everywhere. He looked at her questioningly. Something clicked in his head... Calleigh, she knew.

He took a breath and lifted his eyes back to hers. He spoke low and soft now. "Yelina, what is that on your arms?"

She remained silent and looked away from him. He shifted slightly in his chair as he lowered his head and tilted to find her eyes again. She let go of his hands now. His eyes narrowed on her. He spoke her name firmly. "Yelina...?"

"It's nothing, Horatio, we got into a shoving match and... and, then the feds came." She looked away.

"Yelina, those are older than yesterday. You want to tell me what happened, please." He was being stern with her.

She turned away from him and he looked up and out to see Stetler smiling back at him. He gave him a cold smile and set his jaw.

"Horatio... I'm sorry you got involved in all this again. You sent us away for a fresh start and..."

He tilted his head to her. "And what? What are you not telling me?"

"Here we are again." She nodded her head upset now. "Raymond Caine only cares about himself, Horatio. He didn't change at all, after everything you did to help him and us. He actually became worst. You did so much to help us and now here we are again, and you are helping us, again. Where does it end? Will Ray ever change or learn for that matter?"

Horatio nodded, "I wish I had the answer to that, I wish-"

She nodded again. "No matter what he does you still care, don't you?"

Horatio swallowed hard now and held her eyes. "He's my brother, Yelina... my family, of course I care. I'll always care... about all of you."

She snorted a cold laugh now and mumbled under her breath, "If you only knew..." She turned her head away from him.

Horatio caught it easily and his soft blue eyes went intense on her now. He spoke in barely a whisper, "If I only knew what, Yelina?" He held her firmly with his eyes now.

"Umm... Nothing... I just..." She looked down and he nodded no now, shaking his head back and forth. He didn't want to hear the words, but knew in his heart they were true.

"Yelina?" His eyes searched hers.

Her eyes went hard and cold, she was upset but clearly angry now. "It was an accident... he didn't mean- sometimes he loses control." She threw back her head and her hair swayed to the side.

He held her gaze and looked down nodding in disbelief. He clenched his teeth together and now stood up quickly in his chair. The chair went sliding backward across the room and Yelina stared at him. She maybe once saw Horatio lose his temper and it was not good.

He was tightening his jaw as Yelina watched and knew he was very upset now. His hands went to his hips and he set his jaw tightly as his cheek twitched. He spoke through clenched teeth now. "An accident... really." It wasn't a question; he was furious now and his emotions were written all over his face. He nodded at her, his eyes fixed on hers. "Sometimes he loses control? Why didn't you mention this-"

"What Horatio, come crying to you again... First Stetler and now Ray. You helped us, I couldn't... I didn't want to put you through that then or now. Just let it go, we're fine."

Horatio nodded no. "I don't think so, Yelina."

He stretched his neck and tucked his chin as his tongue pushed out his bottom lip. His eyes could have burned a hole right through her, he was full of anger now. His own brother being abusive now... how was this possible he thought and then his father flashed in his minds eye. Not again he hoped. No he wouldn't believe Raymond capable of that, no... not after everything they both went through. His mind screamed now... RAYMOND!

Horatio's phone rang. He opened it. "Caine." He said tensely.

"Lieutenant Caine, this is judge Mason." Horatio took a breath in and tried to relax. "I got your request for a release of Yelina Salas, under your supervision. Is this correct?"

"Yes, your honor it is."

"Her husband said she didn't shoot him, correct?"

"Yes. They were set up... and I plan on proving it, your honor."

"Ok, Horatio, you know I trust you but keep a close eye on her, ok?"

"Ok, judge I will, you have my word. I appreciate your help and thank you for expediting her release."

"Ok, Horatio, good luck and be careful."

"Judge Mason... Thank you." He hung up the phone. He gave her a small smile and reached for her hand. "C'mon, let's get you out of here."

She gave him a smile and tears slid down her face. "Horatio-"

"Ssh, we'll talk in the car, ok. Here take this and don't say a word till we're out of here, ok?" He handed her his hankie.

She nodded now to him. "Ok."

Frank came over to them both. "We just got the call a few minutes ago. I would have told you myself."

"Thank you Frank, I'll touch base with you later."

"HOLD ON!" Stetler yelled now.

Horatio turned around and glared at him, not in the mood for this right now.

Stetler walked up to them. "Just where do you think she's going?"

Horatio tilted his head and his eyes sparked fire at him. Stetler stopped where he was in place now, seeing his look. "She coming with me. Speak to Judge Mason if you have a problem, Rick."

"I didn't get a call-" Frank cut him off now.

"We just got the call a few minutes ago, so it's legit, she free under H's supervision."

"You did it again, Horatio. Managed to pull another trick from your magic bag. This is such bull."

Horatio's jaw set and he walked dangerously close up to Rick now. He held his eyes searching in a threatening manor. Frank wiped his lips getting nervous now. He spoke deeply and with an intimidating tone.

"Rick... so sorry to burst your bubble." Horatio smiled coldly now at him and turned. He started to walk away and smiled. "Bye Rick." Just a hint of laugher in his voice as he took Yelina with him out of the station.

Rick stood there dumbfounded... in more than one way.

They got into the hummer and Horatio started the engine and pulled away. He looked over at her and back to the road. "You ok?"

"Yes, but where are we going?

"Your going somewhere safe, trust me, ok?"

"You know I do, Horatio. Thank you so much for believing me."

"Always." He nodded to her and opened his phone; he was a man on a mission now.

"Duquesne."

"Calleigh, meet me out front in five minutes, ok?"

"Sure, is everything-"

"I'll see you in a few minutes, ok?"

"Ok." She hung up.

A few moments later Horatio pulled up in front of CSI- headquarters. Calleigh was waiting and walked to the curb.

He got out and then she saw Yelina get out.

"Calleigh, I need you to keep her here with you until I get back, ok?"

Calleigh nodded yes. "Sure no problem. Where are you going?"

Horatio looked down and then back up to her. "Umm... some unfinished business I need to tend to."

Calleigh searched his eyes. He looked down.

Yelina knew right away. "Your going to see Ray, aren't you?" She snapped out at him.

Calleigh looked at Yelina and then him, she knew why he was upset.

She held his gaze and Horatio nodded. "I'll be back in-"

"No, wait you can't... Horatio listen to me-"

"Yelina go inside with Calleigh now, ok... go." Yelina gave him a glare and moved in front of him.

Horatio stopped and looked into her eyes waiting for her to move.

She nodded no to him. "This isn't going to help the situation, Horatio. You think your going to make a difference?"

He spoke low and deep. "Yes." He stepped around her now talking. "Calleigh bring her inside and call me if there are any problems, ok?" He opened the door with his hand and Yelina moved to it and pushed it closed.

She threw her hands up in the air, frustrated now. "Wait... Please... Horatio... I didn't mean for this to-"

Looking down now he nodded. "I know that, and it's never going to happen again, trust me. I'll take care of this. Go inside with Calleigh now, please."

"Calleigh please talk to him?" Yelina begged her now. Calleigh looked at Horatio and he gave her a nod.

He tilted his head at her and softly spoke her name now. "Yelina."

She moved away from his door and began walking to the building very upset.

Calleigh walked over to him for a moment watching Yelina walk.

He got in the hummer and looked at her now. He nodded his head. "Keep a close eye on her for me, will you?"

She smiled and nodded. "Of course I will. She'll be fine Horatio."

He slipped on his sunglasses and smiled at her now. "You knew... didn't you?"

Calleigh looked down not knowing what to say. She nodded. "I didn't think it was my place to tell you. She told me in confidence and I knew once you saw the bruises you would figure it all out. I'm sorry Horatio."

"No, don't be sweetheart, I understand. You're right and I would have done the same thing." He let out a breath.

She smiled at him. "Go easy, ok?"

He smiled at her, "Always. See you later." He pulled away and Calleigh walked to the doors and held it open as Yelina went in and she followed.

He drove to the hospital thinking now, all his memories flashing and assaulting his mind. How could Ray do this? How could he treat her this way? He had to straighten him out, he thought with clenched teeth.

He walked into the hospital and right to Ray's room. He acknowledged two officers standing guard. He opened the door and went in. Ray was sitting up watching TV.

"Hey, I didn't expect to see you back here so soon."

Horatio nodded and took off his sunglasses. "Neither did I Raymond." He placed his hands on his hips and stared at him with disdain.

Ray knew something was up and Horatio looked pissed. "What's wrong… is Yelina alright?" Ray sat up more seeing his eyes.

Horatio gave him a cold smile. "You know Ray, its funny you should ask that. Why don't you tell me if Yelina's alright?" Horatio held his gaze with intense eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean, Horatio?" Ray was getting defensive now.

Horatio's eyes narrowed, "Oh I think you know exactly what it means, Raymond." His voice flat and to the point.

Ray shook his head and laughed. "Oh, here we go again, my righteous brother is here again to save the day. What happened she go crying to you about me? "

Horatio shifted his jaw getting more pissed by the second. His lips went tight and up as his face showed anger. He shook his head upset now and walked closer to his bedside. His head tilted and his eyebrows went up, "Raymond…" He exhaled trying to calm himself. "Ray, she didn't say a word to me about it, I had to drag it out of her. It was pretty easy to see with the bruises all over her. What the hell's the matter with you? What happened? I thought we-"

Ray sat up on the side of the bed now and spoke with menace. "Don't come in here with all you're righteous preaching to me. Who the hell do you think you are anyway, my father? Ray eyes locked on Horatio's as his head snapped up in shock. Ray snorted a cold laugh. "Oh no of course not… You killed him! He said getting loud now.

Horatio's eyes narrowed on him and he looked down. His voice went very low. "What happened to you? I know you're using again, but…" Horatio shook his head back and forth in disgust. "You had another chance, a brand new start for you and you're family-"

"Yeah, well I guess I take after my father!" He said with attitude.

Horatio nodded no, as his eyes went sad now. He spoke softly. "Don't say that Ray, don't." He exhaled and walked over to the window looking out.

Ray got off the bed. He knew how to push Horatio's buttons. He knew his weakness. "I'm my fathers son what can I say. He said in a loud tone. "All the drugs he did must have really fucked me up, don't you think Horatio?"

Horatio jaw set tightly and he shook his head again still looking out the window. His anger building by the second as he kept control and spoke in a very calm voice. "Alright, that's enough Raymond." He said it firmly.

Ray walked right up behind him now angry. "Oh is it! Big brother said it's enough!" He leaned in closer. "What's the matter Horatio can't stand to hear the fucking truth?"

Horatio clenched his teeth and closed his eyes a moment letting it pass.

Joe was just getting to the door when he heard Ray being loud; he looked at the two cops guarding the door and they just looked away. He waited a moment as the two cops watched him.

"Hey… I'm fucking talking to you! What's the matter; you got nothing to say now!" Ray waited a moment and started up again. "Good… you can listen then! Yelina… Yeah I hit her, she brought it on herself, she doesn't know when to shut up!

Horatio turned and narrowed his eyes on him. He spoke dangerously low. "Raymond, I'm only going to say this once. If I find out you lift your hands again to her, I'll take care of you myself, then I'll arrest you. You get all that Raymond?" His eyes searched Rays back and forth making sure he got the message.

Ray's eyes went wide now. "Just who the hell do you think you are? You need to mind your fucking business!" Ray pointed his finger in Horatio's face. "This is my family, not yours!"

Horatio spoke through clenched teeth now, "Raymond…" He took a breath trying to calm himself. "This is the drugs talking Ray, not you."

Ray's eyes went wide at Horatio and he shoved him back against the wall. Horatio's eyebrows arched in surprise and he left his hands down at his sides.

Joe picked that moment to open the door. His eyes went wide. They were both unaware of him in their heated discussion.

Ray was furious with both hands shoved into Horatio's chest now. "Fuck you!" He yelled in his face, staring into his eyes. "No, it's me talking and it's you who can't face the truth! You still don't fucking get it!" He shoved him harder into the wall and Horatio grunted. Still letting his hands remain at his sides.

Horatio clenched his teeth and kept himself under control, knowing it was the drugs. He would never pick his hands up to his baby brother, ever. He placed both hands on Ray's forearms hanging on to him now. He searched his eyes and thought, maybe Raymond was to far gone.

Ray shoved him again and again. "Why! Why didn't you save her! You could have saved her... but you saved me instead! I fucking wanna know why!" He yelled and fisted both hands into Horatio's shirt grabbing it.

Horatio's eyes went wide at his words and then he noticed Joe and he tried to calm Raymond down now. "Ray… Raymon-"

He shoved him again. "Tell me why? TELL ME!" He yelled in a cry.

Horatio nodded. "Raymond calm-"

"No! NO, you're gonna tell me. Fucking tell me now! You could have saved her, she could still be here." His voice cracked. "Why did you let him kill her? Why did you save me? Why did you kill our father?" Tears welled in Rays eyes as his voice kept cracking now.

Horatio's eyes looked down now as the images hit him hard again. Ray squeezed his hands into the material of his shirt, grabbing it. Trying to coax him and get a rise out of him but it was no use. Horatio would never lift his hands to hurt him, he knew this already.

Horatio's voice was barely a whisper now. "She was gone Ray… It… it was too late to save her."

"Liar! You're fucking lying. You knew about dad and the drugs and that's why he killed our mother. He found out! It's because of you! He killed her because she was sticking up for you! She was trying to save you from another beaten and he took it out on her instead. She always loved you more. You were the good son; remember how dad would upset her and use you to do it." Ray calmed down a bit as his voice cracked even more, remembering now.

Horatio relaxed a bit and let his hands slid off of Ray arms and go limp at his sides. He clenched his teeth, knowing his pain, feeling his own as the memories began flashing right in front of his eyes. He locked onto Rays eyes and spoke low.

"No Ray, she loved you. God, she loved you." He whispered low, trying to hold himself together. "You made her proud when you came home with the best score in the whole school and the science award to go with it. She knew how hard you worked on that and bought you the telescope you wanted so bad, remember? She loved you Raymond very much." Horatio's eyes welled now as Rays hands loosened on his shirt.

Ray lowered his head and took a deep breath. He lifted his head up looking right back into his brother's eyes. His voice cracked as the tears started to stream down his face. His voice low and shaky now. "Horatio… it...it was all my fault… I… You saved me... when you could have saved her." He clenched his fists into Horatio's shirt again, hanging on now as he began to shake and cry.

Horatio nodded and held his gaze now, tilting his head to him tenderly. His thoughts catching up with him now realizing, Ray blamed himself and couldn't live with the guilt of it, all these years, just like him. He lifted both hands to Ray's shoulders and held him at arms length. He tilted his head to him more as he whispered low, "Is that what you think? Ray... Raymond, it wasn't your fault, and I know how much you loved her. It was the drugs Ray, he was to far gone. I don't think anyone could have stopped him-" Horatio voice caught.

Ray let his head hang and lifted it back up. "You did, you stopped him and saved me." Ray took in a shaky breath. "I lost track of all the times you saved me from him." He shook his head again and again as the tears streamed down his cheeks. "Help me Horatio…" He sobbed now griping his shirt. "I don't… I don't want… to be... like him. I don't... want… to end... up like him. Please, help me… Help me, Horatio." He cried out to him shaking.

Horatio saw the guilt and the anger and all the pain in Ray's eyes. He was overwhelmed and pulled him suddenly in tight against him, hugging him, clenching his own jaw fighting back the full blown release that was ripping at him too. His right hand cupped the back of his head and he rubbed his back with his left hand. Tears slowly slid down Horatio's face as he held his brother crying.

"It's alright Raymond; it's going to be alright. You could never be like him… never Ray, so put it out of your mind. We're going to help you, I promise... I promise you Ray, you're going to be fine. Horatio looked up and now noticed Joe was gone, his lips curved up just a bit.

Joe walked down the hall and wiped his watery eyes going back to his office now thinking... Little Catlin was right about everything. Horatio was mad and Ray was going to be fine. Joe smiled and opened the door to his office. He went in grabbed his jacket and was heading home for a shower and some much needed sleep in his own bed.

Ray hung on to his shirt with his hands still gripping it. He slowly released him calming himself down and stopped crying now. Horatio handed him his hankie and Ray smiled at him. His breathing was still uneven as Horatio walked him back over to the bed. He helped him into bed and covered him with the blanket.

"Ok, Ray, lets get you back to bed, you need all the rest you can get." Horatio tilted his head and waited for Ray to look up at him. How's the shoulder feeling?"

"Not too bad, thanks. You know they're giving me pain killers right?"

"I know but Joe said it would be a low dose."

"Yeah, it's low. I can feel the pain and these shakes... They really suck."

Horatio took a breath in and tilted his head at him, his eyes tender now. "You sure you're ok? How about some water?" Horatio poured him a cup of water and handed it to him.

Ray smiled now. "Yeah, I'm ok and… thank you, Horatio. Thanks for helping me-"

Horatio spoke softly. "No need for that Ray, you're my brother… never forget that. I'll always be here for you. Always…I mean that. "

Ray nodded, "I know you do, Horatio. I know."

"So what about you? You ok?"

Horatio smiled and both hands went to his hips. "Yeah, I am Ray." He tilted his head and nodded. "I am now... thank you." He smiled and looked down. "Ok listen, I'm sure the feds are up to something, I just don't know what yet. I'm going to be keeping you some company tonight, just in case."

Ray nodded. "Well that will be just like old times, remember. You sleeping in my room with the chair tucked under the door knob. I don't think that will work here." He chuckled.

Horatio's eyes came up and he nodded now as his lips curved up at the corners. He chuckled. "Definitely not, besides how would the pretty nurses get in to see you?" He raised an eyebrow in jest.

Ray smiled and nodded going serious now. "So you think they will show up here?"

Horatio's eyes went distant and he stared down thinking about something. He lifted his head back up. "Ray, I have an idea, someone who may be able to help. I'll um, I'll be back in a little while, ok?"

"Ok, be careful big brother and watch your back."

Horatio nodded. "Ok, I'll see you in a little while. You hang in there." Horatio walked to the door and turned back to Ray. Call me... if you want to, ok? Ray nodded and Horatio opened the door and left.

"Um, Lieutenant, is everything ok?" One of the officers asked.

Horatio's brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed on the young officer.

The officer saw his look and got nervous. "Um, um, I figured you yelled at the doctor or something. He looked upset…" He leaned closer to Horatio and whispered. "He looked like he was crying sir."

Horatio nodded to him. "Actually, officer Drake, What I think you saw was a very tired doctor rubbing his eyes from lack of sleep, right?" Horatio held his gaze firmly.

The officer started to nod no and Horatio's eyebrows went up and the office quickly nodded yes now. "Sir, yes sir."

Horatio nodded. "Ok so you both know the doctor and nurses right?"

They nodded in unison.

"Ok, no one, and I mean no one goes in there without my ok. You both got that? No Fed or agents of any kind, I don't care what they tell you. You call me ASAP. You both understand?"

"Yes sir we do." Officer Drake said now.

"Ok, I'll be back in a little while, keep a close eye on things gentleman, thank you."

Horatio walked away slipping his sunglasses back on with a small grin. He took out his cell phone and dialed a number the moment he walked out of the hospital.

"It's Horatio Caine, I um... I have something you want. I'm going to need to meet with you. Ok, that's fine, I'll see you there." He closed his phone walking to the hummer.

TBC...

Ok its another long one, so let me know what you think? I love reviews and thank you!

I updated my bio page so you guys can see what's next and in progress. I have upcoming stories listed and small summaries to go with them. They are just teasers and I think they do a good job of just that! LOL Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

He closed his cell as he reached the hummer and his eyes scanned the area now. His sixth sense kicked in, now sharpening his senses to an uneasy feeling, something was very wrong here. He stopped as he saw two agents move around to the front of the hummer. He kept his eyes on them as he turned sideways and gave a quick glance back the other way. Two more agents pop out now walking toward the back of the hummer.

Horatio put his hands on his hips and stood right where he was. He was standing sideways and able to see the four of them. "Something I can do for you gentleman?" He asked in a sarcastic tone with a cold smile.

"Agent Park wants to talk to you; you're coming with us now."

Horatio's eyebrows went up and he looked down. He looked over his sunglasses and chuckled, "Really? Well… I don't think so." He shook his head and smiled. "You gentleman should leave now before things… get out of hand."

The two in front started to move closer to him.

Horatio spoke dangerously low now, "Gentleman, I don't think you know the seriousness of this situation. You're making a mistake, and one that is going to cost you this time." He smiled as the two came up behind him, he nodded. "Ok, don't say I didn't warn you."

One of them was getting annoyed with him now. "What are you smiling at, this isn't funny Caine."

Horatio chuckled and went dead serious taking a step closer to them. "Actually it is… Doctor." Horatio narrowed his eyes on him and smiled coldly. He recognized his voice. "I don't know how you guys are feds, but I guess it's true." He said shaking his head.

"What's true?" One of the feds snapped back at him.

He chuckled, "That your heads are always up your ass." He smiled looking right at them.

"You keep smiling, go ahead. When we get you alone I assure you... you won't be smiling anymore."

"Are you threatening me, again?" He smiled nodding his head back and forth and pursing his lips together.

"Yes, we are… what are you going to do about it, you're all alone, Caine."

"Mmm, you see… that's where you're mistaken." He smiled again now and pointed a finger up. "Smile gentleman, you're all on candy camera." He chuckled. "Smile boys…say cheese for me. You have all just giving me proof or should I say… evidence." He bounced on his toes with a wide grin.

One went to pull his gun now and the other agent yelled. "No! Not here, we'll get him later."

The big burly man moved closer and Horatio turned towards him. Their eyes met and Horatio stared him down intensely.

A voice called out now. "Horatio?"

They all turned and looked at Joe walking quickly toward them.

Horatio chuckled low now. "Bye, bye gentleman, don't forget to wave goodbye to the cameras." He smiled as Joe approached.

They began to walk away now and got in their cars to leave.

Joe walked up to him in a hurry. "Horatio, everything ok over here?" Joe asked concerned watching them leave.

Horatio nodded looking down with a grin, "Everything's fine Joe, thank you."

"That didn't look fine to me pal. It looked like they were gong to give you… some trouble."

Horatio smiled now. "Umm… Joe, where exactly is the hospital security station?" He asked bouncing on his toes with a smile.

Joe gave him a curious look. "It's inside, third floor, why?" Joe followed Horatio's eyes up and over to the cameras in the parking lot. He smiled and patted him on his back, and with a chuckled said, "C'mon, I know the guards, they owe me a favor. So, do you want to tell me what that was all about?"

Horatio gave a deep chuckle now and smiled walking with Joe. "Oh just some federal agents who were… lost and… needed some… directions." Horatio chuckled.

Joe shook his head. "Yeah, Right… anything you say pal." Joe said sarcastically with a lopsided grin. They went back inside and Horatio retrieved the tapes with Joe's help. They walked back out and Horatio thanked Joe as they both went to their own cars and left.

Joe never said a word to Horatio about seeing him and his brother and Horatio knew he wouldn't. Horatio was very grateful to him for everything he had done. Joe really was a caring guy and Horatio knew that now. He helped him a number of times now and could have really been in trouble for a few things. He went above and beyond, Horatio thought with a smiled, as a memory flashed and Stetler went down. Joe was the guy swinging. He protected Calleigh too when Stetler got pushy and to top it off, he helped Horatio when he was drugged. He smiled as he thought of a nice idea to maybe thank Joe. To him Joe already was a good friend, he thought as he got into the hummer and pulled away.

Horatio drove to a café near the lab; he made sure no one was following him now. He cautiously scanned the area with his eyes and removed his sunglasses. He walked in and went over to a small table in the back of the café. He sat down and joined another man.

His voice was low and deep. "Thank you for meeting with me, agent Cole."

He held Horatio's gaze and smiled. "Lieutenant Caine." He nodded and continued. "I hear you have your hands full right now."

Horatio look down as his brows arched. "Agent Cole, word does travel fast in Miami, you should know that." He gave him a cold smile and looked down. "I umm, I have some information that would be of interest to you.

Agent Cole smiled. "Really, like what?"

"I have some incriminating evidence that is going to ruin a few careers of some federal agents I know."

Agent Cole looked surprised now. "Now, that does interest me. Are you sure about this or is this just a possibility?"

"I have the evidence and its irrefutable. Pictures documents and a nice little video. We have them in the actually act of selling drugs... government seized drugs, and talking about selling guns and gun shipments. Were talking millions of dollars here. The problem is they're after my brother's family and him. They know my brother told me about it and they tried to kill him already."

"So they're after him not you right?"

"Umm… I'm worried about him and his family. If he gives you the evidence and cooperates, can you set them up in the federal witness protection program?"

"Yes I could. If this all pans out, lieutenant. You still haven't answered my question." Agent Cole held his eyes now. "I did hear some rather disturbing news recently, and the more we speak the more I am beginning to believe it."

Horatio's brows furrowed. "Like what?"

Agent Cole held his gaze now. "Like you were drugged and made to talk... is this true?"

Horatio held his gaze and his eyes narrowed for a moment. "Where did you hear that?" He was surprised now and wondered if he had underestimated the situation and agent Cole.

Agent Cole gave him a surprised look now. "So, it is true then?" He questioned and continued. "One of my… co workers has a very big mouth and likes to run it. He obviously doesn't know when to keep it shut. You can learn a lot in the federal building locker room." He grinned. "This guys a talker though… you know? You just never believe a word he says, he talks so much shit. Well it sure looks like he stepped in it now."

Horatio nodded with narrowed eyes.

Agent Cole's eyes went wide. "So, is it true?"

Horatio nodded slowly and reluctantly. "Yes. A few nights ago they broke in and drugged me. Six of them in total and I don't know who else is involved. They wore masks and had ear pieces; they also had night vision goggles. I know Agent Park was there and a few others now, but I don't know the rest." Horatio looked down in thought a moment. "However I do have them on tape at the hospital." Four of them he thought, and agent Park makes five… so who is number six? His eyes were down in deep thought and agent Cole saw him thinking.

He pulled him from his thoughts. "Hospital? What hospital, what happened?"

Horatio lifted his head and held his eyes now in a deep stare. "I was leaving the hospital and was greeted by a few feds a little while ago. Only they didn't realize the parking lot had security cameras on and they were being filmed. I pointed it out to them, of course." He smiled. "They took off and gave me even more proof."

"So they knew where to find you because of your brother?"

"Right."

"So what happened when they broke in?"

He looked down at his phone. "They drugged me with sodium Pentothal and I told them Ray was in Brazil."

Agent Cole nodded in disbelief. "You're right, this is big. I want them… all of them. Who gave them the authority to do that, and who approved this strike on you?"

Horatio's eyes narrowed looking down. "Now that is an excellent question, one I would very much like an answer to."

Agent Cole nodded. "And I will get it for you." He held his gaze. "Ok, so your brother came back here to you… for help, to give you the evidence right?"

Horatio nodded. "Yes, he did and now his whole family is in danger. The feds set up his wife, who I am trying to clear as we speak."

"Where's your brother now Horatio?"

His eyes narrowed again. "Why?"

"So I can put him under protection now. They're going to go after him again, you know this right?" His eyes searched Horatio's.

Horatio nodded slowly now. "I do… He's at the hospital, Mount Sinai. I put a few patrol officers on him until I get back later."

"Ok, I'll join you there but I want to see the evidence. I can see your apprehension in all of this and… I understand, hell, I would be too. So how can I make you trust me?" Agent Cole asked now, he knew Horatio was wary and suspicious.

Horatio smiled and nodded. "Meet me at the lab in one hour and you'll see the evidence. And agent Cole, If I didn't trust you, I wouldn't have called."

He nodded. "Ok, you have a deal. One hour and I'll get working on your brother's protection. I'm going to send a few more men over to the hospital until we move him. I need you to watch your back in the mean time…ok?"

"Horatio smiled coldly. "Always." He got up and left slipping his sunglasses back on. He got in the hummer and opened his phone.

"Calleigh."

"Hey, I was beginning to get worried about you, where are you?"

"Umm… I'm fine and heading over to Suzie's. I'll be back in less than twenty minutes, ok? Agent Cole is meeting me at the lab in and hour to go over the evidence. I recruited a little help for our team... I'll discuss it in more detail when I see you, ok?"

"Ok, someone's been a busy bee." She chuckled.

"Hmm, you have no idea, sweetheart." He chuckled back. "How's Yelina doing?"

"She's fine, Horatio. Ray called her from the hospital and she was really happy after that. It was nice and I was glad for her."

Horatio smiled now. "That's good, I'm glad Ray called her. Hey, how are you doing?"

"Little old me… you know me, I'm fine." She drawled the words to him and laughed. "I just miss being near you is all."

"Mmm, me too sweetheart, me too." He paused. "Calleigh… thank you Calleigh, for everything. I' umm… I um… didn't get a chance to say it earlier."

"I told you to stop with the thank you! Hey, whatever you did or said to Ray really worked and helped Yelina too. You're a good brother Horatio, and Ray knows that, you should be happy."

His smile grew as she spoke soft loving words to him, easing his tired body. "Thank you Calleigh, I am happy about that. When all this is finally over, I'll feel even better too. So… I'll talk to you in a little while, ok?"

"No… you mean see me in a little while, right?"

He chuckled deep, "Yes ma'am… that is what I meant."

She chuckle, "Bye…" She hung up and he closed his phone.

With a smile on his face now he pulled out and drove to Suzie's place. He called ahead to let her know he was on the way.

She answered the door with a smile and invited him in. She knew what happened it was all over the news, everyone knew.

"I have everything ready for you, Horatio."

He nodded. "Thank you Suzie, I appreciate everything your doing."

"It's the least I can do to help Horatio, it feels good for a change." She smiled and looked down. "Is Raymond Sr. ok?"

"Yes, he's going to be fine." He nodded and smiled in understanding, looking around. "Where is he, I need to talk with him?"

She smiled. "With Madison, I'll get him hang on a minute." She walked away and Horatio move into the living room.

He heard them coming back and lifted his eyes to see him. "Ray."

"Uncle Horatio, is mom and dad ok? The news said mom shot dad!"

He nodded to the couch. "Ray, sit down a moment, ok?"

Ray walked over and sat on the couch looking at him suspiciously; Suzie excused herself and walked away.

Horatio sat across from Ray now and leaned forward. "Your dad is fine and your mom didn't shoot him. You understand Ray?"

"Dad's ok?" His eyes were wide. "And mom too?

Horatio nodded now and gave him a small grin. "Your dad's fine son, I just left him a little while ago. Your mom too, everything's fine Ray, ok?"

"Can I see them now?"

"Umm… Not just yet Ray, we have to wait a little longer, ok? You ok here, I need to know your safe, Ray?"

He nodded looking down. "Yeah, Suzie is really nice and Madison, well she likes it when I read to her."

"I'll bet she does Ray." He grinned. "You're Madison big brother so she looks to you, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." He said looking down sadly.

Horatio tilted his head. "Hey, you know what; let's give your dad a call, ok?" Horatio took out his phone and pressed a button.

Ray's eyes grew in joy as Horatio handed him the phone. "Go ahead Ray, talk to him."

Raymond picked up the phone now. "Hello?"

"Dad! Dad! It's me... Ray. Dad, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Ray, how are you doing?"

"I'm ok; uncle Horatio is with me now and said it would be ok to say hi."

"Ray you do what he says, ok? We'll be back together before you know it, ok?"

"Ok dad, I promise, I will. I love you dad."

"I love you too Ray. Let me talk to uncle Horatio, ok?"

"Ok dad, bye. He looked up at Horatio now and handed him the phone. "He wants to talk to you."

Horatio nodded and took the phone smiling at Ray's joy now. "Yeah…"

"Thanks Horatio, it was great to hear his voice."

"Yeah, well I think he feels the same way Raymond, he's better now. How is everything over there? I should be back in a little while, ok?"

"Yep, everything is quiet big brother. The two guys outside keep popping in from time to time, checking on me."

"Good. Same two Raymond?"

"Yes… yes… everything fine, stop worrying, will you?"

Horatio nodded. "That is not possible, Raymond." He paused. "So, I'll see you later then Ray."

"Ok, Horatio bye." He hung up and Horatio closed the phone and opened it again, pressing another button.

"Calleigh, hey… is Yelina with you?"

"Yeah, is everything alright?"

Horatio smiled. "Yes, but I have an anxious son wanting to talk to his mom."

Calleigh smiled now. "Hang on, I'll put her on."

"Here you go son." Horatio sat down and watched as Ray's face lit up with happiness again.

"Mom… Mom! Hi mom, yeah I'm fine. Uncle Horatio just let me talk to dad too. I can't wait to see you both again, I miss you."

"I miss you too, Raymond and I promise things will be better, ok?"

"Ok mom, ok. I know they will. Ok, I'll let you talk to uncle Horatio." He gave him the cell phone back.

"Yelina, yes he's fine. He's… quite a man." Horatio smiled at Ray Jr. "Ok, just let Calleigh know I'm on my way back. "I'll see you both in a bit." He closed the phone.

Ray smiled at him. "Thanks uncle Horatio, I feel better that I spoke with them."

"You're welcome Raymond and I'm glad you feel better. So do I Ray. Ok son, I have to get going and like I said Ray, just call me. You have my cell right?"

He nodded. "Umm-hmm." With a smile.

Horatio ran a hand over his head and he smiled again. They walked back to the front door and Ray went and found Suzie.

"Sorry, I just put Madison to sleep. You're leaving so soon? "

"Yes, I have to get back. I'll call you first thing tomorrow, ok Suzie?"

"Yes its fine, I told you he's welcome here, Horatio."

"Thank you Suzie, we appreciate that. "Ok Ray, you look after them ok?"

He nodded and smiled. "I will uncle Horatio and thanks again. Bye."

Horatio nodded and walked out as Suzie closed the door behind him. He carried the yellow envelope in his hand as his eyes scanned over and over again. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary as he got into the hummer and drove back to the lab.

He walked in and headed straight for ballistics. Calleigh's head was down in the microscope and Yelina was observing. He stood for a moment observing as Calleigh picked up her head, knowing somehow he was there now.

She turned to find him with a grin. "Hey, you just get back?"

"I did and I brought the evidence with me. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the AV lab? Let's See exactly what we have here." His brows went up.

"Absolutely, let me just finish up and I'll be right with you." Calleigh wrote something down and put the gun and bullet away. She gathered some papers and listened as she did.

Yelina got up and went over to him. "Thanks for letting me speak with Ray Jr."

"He misses his parents and was very happy to speak with the both of you."

"Ray called me." She smiled at him and held his eyes.

He looked down. "Mm-hmm, I know."

"Horatio, thank you… again. He… he sounded almost happy, what did you say to him."

He looked down and nodded now. "I told him, you and Ray Jr. love him and need him."

She nodded no. "Uh-uh, what else did you say?" She held his eyes and he looked away. "He was a completely different person."

"That's good to hear, I think things will get better, Yelina. He wants help now and that's the first step, and the biggest."

She smiled and nodded moving closer to him and giving him a hug. "I don't know what to say to you." She paused. "You've done so much for us and—"

"And you don't need to say anything, I already know. Remember what I said, you will always be my family. I'll always be there for you."

Yelina cupped his cheek softly and smiled at him, "Thank you Horatio."

His brows rose and his eyes went down. He was surprised she did that right here.

Calleigh picked that moment to turn. "Ok, I'm done…" She looked down as Yelina removed her hand.

Horatio cleared his throat feeling a bit uncomfortable at the moment. "Um…Ok, so let's go see what we have." Yelina walked past him and out and he waited for Calleigh who past him with a small smile looking down.

He stopped her. "Hey, I… wanted to let you know agent Cole will be here in a little while. I met with him earlier and we discussed the case. That's why I wanted to see this now." He held her gaze and she searched his eyes. He realized he just repeated himself as his hand came up and softly caressed her cheek. She looked down and blushed as he smiled at her. "Ready?" He almost whispered the word.

She nodded. "Um-hmm, for you… always." Her smile grew as she walked past him and out.

He exhaled softly hoping she was ok with that just now, he felt relief at her smile. He stood there with his hand on his hip and many thoughts now running through his head. His eyebrows went up as he turned and followed her.

They watched the videos one at a time now. Eric and Wolf came walking in and updated him. Calleigh kept her eyes on the screen as they spoke with Horatio.

She pulled her chair closer and spoke. "Horatio this is… the hospital parking lot?" She turned to him confused, he never told her. "When did this happen?"

He looked back at the screen and then her. "This afternoon, they um, didn't realize they we're being taped." He smiled as she watched it. The voices were clear and she chuckled as she heard him say smile for the cameras boys.

Eric laughed and spoke with him now pulling his attention off the tape again, telling him about the earpiece. Horatio turned to Eric already knowing what was on the hospital tape. He gave Eric and Wolf his full attention.

Calleigh saw something she didn't like. "Dan, hold on… what was that? Back that up slowly please." She moved closer and her voice tensed. "Go back to the beginning, now." Her eyes went wide and she gasped. "Horatio…?" She turned in her chair.

He turned as her voice rose up. "They put something on the hummer." She said upset now looking up at him in shock.

He leaned in. "What!" His eyes narrowed on the screen and he saw the replay of one of the agents putting something under the hood. "Dam…dam..." He pulled his phone out and hit a button walking out of the lab now quickly. Calleigh was quick on his heels as he stopped and dialed again.

She looked at him with wide eyes. "What is it, a bug?"

He nodded no. "She's not picking up… dam, they must have tracked me to Suzie's." He exhaled and closed the phone. "Calleigh stay with her and when agent Cole gets here show him everything we have, alright?"

She nodded. "Where are you going?"

"Back to Suzie's. I'll call Frank on the way and tell him to meet me over there. I'll call you as soon as I know something." He was out the door.

Calleigh stood there in shock for a moment.

Horatio hauled ass to Suzie's place now and thought how could he have looked past this. "Dam… dam…" he talked to himself. He dialed again and nothing. He pulled the hummer right in front now and went in using the stairs. He pulled his gun and carefully moved down the hall to her apartment. He heard voices and waited a moment listening. Two… maybe three he thought as he heard Suzie speak.

"Please, they're only children."

"Shut up, you yell or scream and they will be dead children!"

Horatio's jaw set and his blood boiled. He heard a sound and turned quickly to the right to see Frank and a few officers. He took a breath in and put his hand up to warn them to remain quiet. Frank came right up to him and he put up three fingers as they moved into position.

Two feds came walking out and they were grabbed quickly and cuffed. Horatio and Frank moved in now.

"MDPD, put the gun down… now!" Frank yelled at the fed holding Ray Jr in front of him, with a gun to his head.

Horatio took aim and held the gun on him. "Let the boy go and give it up, there's no way out."

The fed smiled and pressed the gun harder to Ray's head. "Get out of my way or he dies right in front of you."

Horatio held his ground as well as Frank. "No one here is hurt; don't make this worse than it needs to be." Horatio tried again.

He smiled at him. "Put your guns down now, both of you. I'm not playing… I'll kill him, I have nothing to lose."

Horatio's held Rays eyes and gave him a look. Ray quickly dropped straight down to the floor, slipping down out of the feds grip.

The feds eyes went wide as Ray dropped down and he tried to take aim as three gunshots rang out.

"Bang….bang..bang!"

Horatio got one round off and Frank two, all hit dead on, right in his chest. His body went back and down as the force of the bullets hit him. His gun dropped to the floor near him. Ray quickly scurried to his feet and went running to Horatio now.

Horatio wrapped his left arm around him, holding him, trying to calm him. "Its alright Ray, you're ok son?"

Ray looked up at him with wide eyes as his whole body starting shaking.

Frank retrieved the gun and made sure he was dead. "We're all clear here." He nodded to Horatio now. "I'll take care of this, H."

Horatio holstered his gun and took Ray Jr. outside into the hummer. He put him in the front seat and covered him with a blanket. "You alright Ray, you… alright?" He held his eyes trying to comfort and reassure him.

Ray just looked at him in shock, still trembling. His voice was shaky as he tried to speak. "They said... they were gonna kill ...my dad. They said... they were!"

Horatio nodded and rubbed his arms up and down, "It's alright Ray, its over. He's fine Ray, your dad ok, he's safe."

Ray nodded. "Dad's ok, were ok right?"

Horatio nodded and gave him a small smile. "Everythings ok, just sit here and relax, alright. I'll be right back, ok?"

Ray nodded. "Ok, ok..." He pulled the blanket tighter around him.

Suzie came over and Horatio got out. "Ray just sit there and close your eyes. I'm right here, son."

Horatio asked very concerned now. "Suzie, you both ok? Madison ok?"

She nodded and smiled. "We're fine Horatio, she's fine. Its ok but listen, I'm gonna stay with a friend for a few days till this clears up, ok?"

He exhaled and nodded, feeling terrible now. "Suzie, you can stay in—

"Horatio we're fine, really. I think Ray needs to be with his mom or dad right now."

"I know, I know. Alright Suzie, you call me for anything, ok… anything I mean it."

She nodded. I know you do Horatio. We'll be fine, you just be careful." Horatio nodded back and asked one of the officers to drop them off.

He let out a very heavy breath as Frank came walking over. He shook his head to him. "Frank, nice timing, thank you."

"No problem H. Little Ray ok? Listen why don't you get him out of here, I'll finish up, ok?"

"He's a little shaken up." He looked down. "Alright, thank you Frank... I'll see you later."

Horatio took Ray Jr. back to the lab with him. He knew it would be better if he saw his mom now and vice versa. He was debating where they should stay tonight. He walked in and Yelina was right at the door as Ray ran to hug her.

Horatio stopped and with guilty eyes stared down, nodding.

Yelina hugged Ray and looked up at Horatio. "Thank you for bringing him back to me."

Horatio nodded his head and spoke low. "I should have known they would try—"

"Horatio you can't know everything, let's just be grateful everyone's ok." Yelina said now seeing his guilt.

He nodded and looked past Yelina now to see Calleigh stop halfway down the hall.

He looked back to Yelina. "Why don't you two go rest in my office or the lounge. I'll be by in a bit, ok?"

Yelina smiled at him and nodded. "Ok and thank you." She walked away with Ray. He thought, she should be biting his head off for not knowing better.

Calleigh watched him struggle with his guilt for a moment as he lifted his head back up to see her. He walked back to her and stopped, letting out a heavy breath looking down again with both hands on his hips.

He softly spoke to her. "Hey."

"Hey, you ok?"

"I'm… I should have known better, Calleigh." He shook his head and looked down.

"They're feds Horatio, they don't play by the rules. We're use to dealing with criminals… not feds. Who would ever think they would go and put trackers on our cars?"

He finally looked up at her and nodded. "Me. I know how they work. I know better—"

"Stop beating yourself up, everyone is ok. You did everything you could to help." She let out a breath now looking down.

He tilted his head watching her. "Thank you, for noticing it on the tape. I should have checked it earlier."

She lifted her head and held his gaze. "Horatio, agent Cole is waiting in the AV lab for you.

He nodded. "Ok, thank you Calleigh." He waited for her and they both walked back to the lab now.

They walked in to find him sitting watching the tapes. Horatio didn't say a word as his eyes never came off the screen. A few moments later and the tape finished.

Agent Cole rubbed his forehead in disbelief. "Can someone tell me how these guys are federal agents?" He said, speaking to the agent next to him.

Horatio cleared his throat. "Yeah, they're ruthless, cut throat, inhuman, dishonest bastards… perfect for a fed." Horatio said sharply, very annoyed now.

Agent Cole stood up and turned to him now giving him a look. "Don't confuse them with us." He snapped back at him.

Calleigh and Dan both looked as Horatio smiled coldly. He placed both hands on his hips and tilted his head to him. "Why don't you give me a reason not to?" He said bitterly.

Agent Cole nodded. "Look, I understand your frustration in all this, but I'm trying to help you here. Don't go and put us in the same sentence as them, you understand me lieutenant?" He said pissed off now.

Horatio nodded again even more fired up now. "Fine, then give me a reason not to." He set his jaw as he locked eyes with agent Cole.

Agent Cole gave him a dirty look and the other agent spoke up now. "He's just being a hard ass again."

Agent Cole turned and look at him, "When I want your opinion agent Porter, I'll give it to you." The agent looked down and remained quiet now.

Horatio's eyes narrowed on the young agent now as Calleigh gave him a look. They both recognized his voice and his words, but had no proof. Horatio got an idea.

He nodded to agent Cole now. "Why don't we go discuss this in my office?"

Agent Cole nodded. "That's the first good thing you said, lieutenant. Let's go."

They made their way to Horatio's office and Calleigh was thinking quickly on her feet. "Horatio, why don't I show agent Porter the evidence from the house? Maybe he can tell us something about the earpiece."

He wanted to smile and was inside, as he thought how good she was, her quick thinking like that. "That sounds good, Calleigh. Maybe he knows how to get something useful off of it? Ok, do that."

Agent Porter reacted. "No I need to go with agent Cole and—"

Agent Cole nodded. "No, agent Porter go and help her with the evidence if you can. I can take care of this myself."

He nodded. "Yes sir." Then went on to follow Calleigh to ballistics.

Horatio opened the door to his office wondering if agent Cole could be involved. He thought about his reaction in the lab and how he got angry when Horatio compared the dirty feds.

"Agent Cole, please sit down." Horatio closed the door and sat behind his desk leaning forward on it. "Ok, before you respond to me just keep an open mind."

"About what?"

"Agent Porter is one of the six." He came right out and said it.

"What…?"

Horatio nodded in thought now. "I know his voice and he used the same words that night. I know I don't have proof for you but… this can work in our advantage."

"How?"

"Let's make sure he hears us discussing where Raymond is. If they show up you have your proof and we're a step closer to shutting them down."

"You really think it's him?" Agent Cole asked now.

"No, I know it's him and we'll prove it for you. Do you know they put a tracker on my car? They went after my nephew tonight and found him because of that tracker."

"Yes, I saw the video; they're very efficient with technology."

"Did agent Porter get any phone calls while you were here?"

He nodded. "As a matter of fact he did right when we arrived." His eyes drifted.

Horatio noticed him thinking. "And?"

"And he seemed troubled after that."

Horatio gave a cold grin. "Do you know why that is, agent Cole?"

He nodded, "No."

"Well let me tell you then. Two of his partners were caught and arrested and another was killed. I think that's what troubled him."

"Ok, how do you want to play this?"

"Follow my lead, ok? Let's give the wrong room number and see what happens."

Agent Cole laughed. "They're not that dumb!"

Horatio snorted a laugh. "Wanna bet?" He opened his cell and called Calleigh telling her to come back to the office with him.

Horatio talked openly to agent Cole now, letting agent Porter hear. "So I'm going to stay the night with him tonight and your men will back us up, right?"

Agent Cole nodded, "Right, at 10pm tonight I'll have them meet you there. Room 724 right?"

Horatio nodded. "Yes, we got him a private room."

Calleigh was listening, knowing now they were setting the trap. From the looks in his eyes it was working.

Agent Cole got up now and said goodbye as agent Porter's phone rang. He looked at it but didn't answer. They all watched him as he put it back in his pocket and left now with agent Cole.

Calleigh waited for them to get to the bottom of the stairs before she went back into his office and closed the door. "I'd know that voice anywhere, Horatio."

He nodded to her. "Me too, I recognized his words as well."

"So what's the game plan?" She held his gaze.

He smile and chuckled now, "To make them fumble, of course." His brows went up and she chuckled.

She nodded, "You make a hell of a coach."

He grinned, "Ok, here's what I want to do. Agent Cole is sending a few feds over to my place for tonight. Yelina and Ray Jr. are going to stay there; it will be safe for them. I want you there with them and I asked Frank as well."

Her brows furrowed. "I thought I was going to help you at the hospital?"

"No, I have that covered with the feds. He looked down catching her stare.

She gave him a three headed look now as her voice sharpened. "Horatio, I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself."

He looked down and nodded. "Yes, I know that." He exhaled knowing she would never stand for that. Calleigh was independent and strong. She could stand on her own two feet and would never allow anyone to coddle her, especially him. He knew this already and she would have his head, if he tried. He smiled. "I would… feel better knowing you're there with Yelina and Ray Jr, if that is... alright with you?"

She shook her head. "That's fine with me, Horatio." She looked down knowing he was trying to protect her. She was happy in one way, but upset in another. She looked back up at him now and spoke softly. "Horatio, you can't protect me all the time. What's wrong, are you worried they're after me now?"

He sighed a heavy breath and nodded his head to her. He looked down at his finger. "I know that Calleigh, you're right. I just think they're getting desperate now and will consider anything... ya know?" He spoke softly.

She nodded. "So you feel better keeping us together at your place with Frank and the feds, while you take Care of Ray over at the hospital, right?"

"Yes, I do." He nodded. "I'm trying to keep the bases covered, so to speak." His eyes came up to her.

She smiled and moved closer to him now. "I think you need to make up your mind and figure out if we're playing football or baseball... coach." She chuckled.

He tilted his head to her and softly caressed her face with the back of his fingers. He spoke low to her now. "Why, what team are you playing for?"

She smiled at him. "Same team as you… coach." She chuckled and he bent and lightly kissed her lips. There was a knock on the door now and they broke off quickly. Calleigh went to the door and opened it. It was Eric.

Horatio looked at him now, he seemed upset. "Eric?"

"H, we checked that house twice and went over all the evidence. It keeps coming up clean and Yelina is our only suspect."

"Horatio nodded. "What about the phone records?"

Eric looked at Calleigh now and she shook her head. "I didn't tell him yet."

Eric was surprised. "Oh I just though…"

Calleigh nodded. "Sorry I should have but everything hit the fan and I kind of got off track." She looked at Horatio now. "The bullet is a perfect match and the phone records are…inconclusive."

Horatio looked at her and his brows arched. "Why is that?" He saw Calleigh and Eric both struggling with this now. He nodded to them. "Ok, I can see you're both having trouble with this. So just say it and let me figure it out, ok?"

Calleigh nodded. "The phone records show that agent Park called and spoke with Yelina… a number of times, Horatio."

Horatio's eyebrows went up and now he knew why they had a problem with this. His eyes drifted in thought and he tilted his head to Calleigh. "You're both sure of this? How long were the conversations?" He shook his head confused.

Calleigh nodded and Eric spoke. "Yeah I'm sure H. He called her a number of times and one conversation lasted almost 20 minutes."

Horatio nodded now. "That can't be right..." He nodded in disbelief. "I am hoping one of the feds roll over more and more now."

Eric shook his head. "H, she had GSR on her hand and Ray's blood. Her phone records say she talked to him. I found only her DNA in the house. It's all pointing to her."

Horatio gave Eric a look now and placed his hands on his hips. His eyes narrowed. "Ok, Eric… I'll take it from here."

Eric looked at Calleigh and then nodded and left. Calleigh closed the door behind him and walked back to Horatio.

She met his eyes. "He's only doing what you taught us, following the evidence, putting it all together. If it all just fits… it's not his fault, Horatio."

He nodded at her. "You're right, but Yelina didn't do this Calleigh. The evidence is a plant and the feds are pros at this."

Calleigh let out a heavy breath now and her heart skipped a beat. "Did you ask her?"

Horatio's head snapped up and he held her eyes now. He couldn't believe she just said that. "No, I already know."

"Horatio I'm just saying maybe you really need to talk with her about all this."

He nodded upset now. Knowing Calleigh was right but in his mind he couldn't phantom it. His voice went low and soft now. "I understand what you're saying and how it all looks." He looked at his watch and back to Calleigh. "I'll talk to her before I head over to the hospital, maybe she can shed some light on this." He looked down as they both fell silent and now felt uncomfortable with the situation.

She felt bad now seeing he looked upset. She knew her words hurt him and she didn't mean to, but she was saying what she thought was right. She didn't want to overstep her ground but she didn't want him to overlook the evidence. She knew he wouldn't, there was no way, but this was Yelina they were talking about.

She lifted her head up and spoke softly. "Horatio, I… didn't mean… I'm just… I'm sorry if my words upset you."

He held her gaze and thought what an incredible woman she was. He smiled as he walked to her and gently held her hand. "Calleigh, You've done nothing but try to help me since this all started. Thank you for caring so much. I'm fine, your words just caught me off guard, sweetheart." He gave her a small grin and kissed the back of her hand. "You know, I'm just beginning to realize we are going to have different opinions... sometimes." He pushed back a strand of blond hair off her face.

She chuckled, "I don't know handsome… I've always followed your lead and I don't see that changing anytime soon." She smiled.

"Hmm, I hope… I have led you in the right direction?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

She chuckled. "When we get where were going… I'll be sure to let you know." She gave him a peck on the cheek and turned. He tightened his grip and tugged her back right into his arms.

"Mmm, trying to make a clean get away after that comment hmm? He grinned. "Well you be sure to let me know where you would like this to go?" He held her eyes and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. There was another knock on the door and he released her, giving her a grin. He moved to the door but still spoke to her. "Saved by the knock." He opened the door to find Yelina standing there.

She looked past him and saw Calleigh. "Horatio I'm sorry, if you're busy I can come back."

He looked at Calleigh and smiled, then turned back to Yelina, "We were just finishing up, come in please.

Calleigh took that as her cue and smiled at him finally making her escape.

Right before she walked out he spoke. "Calleigh, so I'll see you later at the house, right?"

She nodded and smiled trying not to blush. "I'll be there." She left and pulled the door closed.

Yelina gave Horatio a grin now.

He quickly looked down shyly and spoke. "You… you doing ok?"

"Yes, Horatio I'm fine." She gave him a smile and a questioning look."

His face grew serious and his eyes went down. "Um… why don't you have a seat Yelina?"

She looked at him and nodded. "Ok, is everything alright Horatio?" She sat down as he walked back to his desk and sat leaning forward in his chair.

"Umm…" He pursed his lips, having a hard time with his next words. "Yelina, um… your phone records are a bit… concerning."

She nodded and looked away from him now as his eyes stood glued to her. Her reaction to this was not very comforting to him at the moment. Her eyes came back up to his and she remained quiet.

"Yelina?" He paused giving her a moment. "You already know what I'm talking about, don't you?" He tilted his head at her and held her gaze.

"Horatio…" She said softly as she looked away again. "I… I can't… talk about this right now."

His brows furrowed in thought. "Yelina… you need to tell me what's going on. We're trying to clear you for this and so far its not looking good."

"I can't… I— I'm sorry." She wouldn't look at him.

He got up now and walked around to the front of his desk. He looked down at her as one hand got comfortable on his hip. "Yelina, I'm trying to help you here. It's just a matter of time before… before they find out about the records and then… it's going to be too late.

She looked up at him. "I don't care about Stetler, if that's who you're talking about?" She snapped at him.

His brows rose. "Well you're going to care when he comes to arrest you again, I can assure you."

She got up and walked away from him and spoke quietly. "Horatio… I can't… I can't talk about this now."

Alexx was just getting to the top of the stairs and she waited a moment seeing his door closed.

He walked up to her and with the tilt of his head found her eyes. "Yelina… what is it… talk to me, its alr—"

She snapped her head up and got loud now walking around his office. "Its not alright! I told you I can't do this now!" She turned and threw her hands up. "You don't understand!" She glared at him.

His brows went up and he held her gaze, still speaking softly. "I can't understand if you don't share it with me, Yelina."

She yelled now angry with him. "I told you I didn't shoot Ray!"

"Yes, and I—"

She yelled now and threw her hands up. "No… just stop, alright!" She stared at him for a moment then turned and pulled open the door angrily. She almost walked right into Alexx as she stormed out and down the stairs.

Alexx stood there shaking her head as Horatio walked to the door. She looked at him as he shook his head. "Is she alright, Horatio?"

He exhaled and put both hands on his hips. He nodded. "I… I wish I knew Alexx."

She looked at him and nodded. "Are you alright, Horatio? I just wanted to see how you were doing and find out about your brother."

He gave her a small grin. "Yes, Ray is going to be fine Alexx, thank you."

"Honey you look exhausted, have you had any sleep?" She gently rubbed his arm up and down.

He smiled. "I'm fine Alexx and thank you for asking about Ray."

She gave him a smirk. "Ok, I just came by to check on you honey, I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night Horatio."

He nodded and gave her a small grin. "Good night Alexx, drive safe." He watched her walk down the stairs and went back into his office.

He closed the door and sat down on the couch for a moment, leaning forward with both elbows on his knees. His eyes narrowed in deep thought now as he tried to figure out what was going on with Yelina. He shook his head back and forth driving himself crazy now wondering what he missed. Hearing Calleigh's words again replay in his head. He ran both hands over his face feeling exhausted now. He should have never sat down on the couch he thought, getting up now with a low groan. He walked out of his office and pulled the door closed. He headed for the lounge and hopefully a late cup of coffee before he went to the hospital.

Alexx went down to ballistics to check on and say good night to Calleigh. "Hey sugar you going home tonight?"

Calleigh smiled and leaned back on the counter crossing her arms over her chest. "Why of course Alexx, I don't know about getting any sleep though." She chuckled.

"Why's that? Is he having more trouble sleeping honey?"

She smiled. "No, we're working tonight. Him at the hospital and me at the house. No sleep for us tonight."

Alexx made a smirk and shook her head. "That man, grrr."

Calleigh looked at her curiously. "What man?"

"You know... the red headed one. I just said good night to him and he didn't say a word to me. I told him he needed to get some rest."

"So you expected him to tell you he was doing an all nighter tonight." Calleigh chuckled.

Alexx gave her a glare. "You two are really something, you definitely belong together." She chuckled now." So what's the big secret?"

"Well Horatio's trying to trap the feds at the hospital and he just asked Frank and me to keep an eye on Yelina and Ray Jr. tonight."

"Ooh… good luck honey." Alexx looked away.

"Now what?" Calleigh asked cocking her head to one side.

"Well baby, when I went to say good night to Horatio… she was yelling at him. Then she left and almost took me down the stairs with her."

Calleigh's eyes went wide, thinking she told him to talk to her. "Oh my god… this is my fault."

"What?"

"I told him he needed to talk to her and find out about things. I think that's what you may have heard."

Alexx nodded. "Well, she was the only one talking at the moment, if you call that talking. Why is it your fault? Horatio knows you're just doing you job. He would never blame you Calleigh, so don't go and blame yourself."

Calleigh nodded upset and quiet now. "I really can't wait for this one to be over Alexx." She exhaled. "I have to go and find Yelina now I guess, I have to get them to the house."

"Alright baby, good luck and if you want to talk, just call me… anytime honey." She rubbed Calleigh's arm. "Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night Alexx and thanks again." She watched Alexx leave and closed up shop.

She knew they were in the lounge earlier and went there first. She stopped as she walked up to the door and saw the tall redhead pouring himself a cup of coffee. She smiled and her heart skipped a beat as she pushed the door open and walked in.

He turned and looked surprised at her.

She smiled. "Hey… is that fresh, I really could use a cup myself."

Taking a sip he nodded his answer. "Mmm… I just made it."

He put his cup down and started to pour her a cup. He put 2 sugars and cream just like she like it. She smiled and felt hot suddenly watching him. She pulled herself back to reality.

She smiled and moved over to him as he handed her the cup. "Thank you very much."

He frowned at her. "First taste it, and then you can thank me."

She chuckled and took a sip. "Mmm mm good. I had no doubts handsome." She smiled as she went and plopped down on the couch.

He followed but sat across from her as he gave her a mischievous smile.

She nodded and spoke low. "Don't start."

His brows rose and his lips curved just barely, but she knew that look. "Mmm, start what?" He cross his legs at the knees and stared.

She shook her head back and forth as she tried to drink her coffee. She lifted her head back up now with a giggled.

He smiled now at her because she couldn't hold it back. Neither one said a word, the looks said it all as their bodies spoke to one another. It was like a contest of who would break first and talk. She scanned his body and his eyes devoured hers.

She couldn't take his looks anymore and finally gave in and spoke. "This coffee is doing wonders for me. You make excellent coffee."

His brow went up and his voice went low. "Mmm, well, you're body is doing wonders for me also." His eyes locked on her as he leaned down and took another sip of his coffee.

She scolded low now. "Stop it, you're not coming home tonight and I will be thinking of you every moment until you do."

He grinned at her and she nodded with a smile. The door opened suddenly and Yelina and Ray Jr. came walking in. Horatio straightened a bit and almost tensed she thought.

Yelina looked at Horatio and then to Calleigh. "Alexx said you were looking for us, sorry about that."

"No, its fine. I just wanted to make sure you were both ok and wondered what you two would like to eat for dinner.

Horatio watched quietly as they spoke. He loved watching Calleigh, she was always so sincere.

"Pizza!" Ray Jr. said quickly and Calleigh smiled and nodded looking at Yelina.

"Pizza it is. Regular or square?" Calleigh asked.

"Square… regular… Both, I love them both." Ray said now excited. "Besides if we get two pies, uncle Horatio can have some when he gets home. He loves cold pizza.

Horatio brows rose as Ray said that and Calleigh turned to him and smiled.

"Ok, I guess we should be going now, you two all ready?" Calleigh asked with a smile.

"Yes and thank you Calleigh for staying with us." Yelina said.

Calleigh smiled and got up and Horatio also stood. "I'm leaving also so I'll… walk you." He put his cup in the garbage and took Calleigh's that was close to empty now also.

Yelina gave him a sad look and he held her eyes as she looked away. Her eyes went back to him. "Good luck tonight and be careful."

He nodded. "Thank you I will. I'll tell Ray you—"

She cut him right off sharply. "I already spoke with him." She put her hand on Ray Juniors shoulder and walked out in front of Calleigh.

Horatio's brows went up thinking, so much for that. He looked down and exhaled. Calleigh gave him a look and he nodded to her. "C'mon, they're waiting."

"Ok, thanks for the coffee and watch your back tonight." She held his eyes.

"Anytime and I plan too, thank you. I'll call you later when we're both going stir crazy."

She smiled. "You had better."

They all walked out now and Horatio watched them get into Calleigh's hummer and drive off. He walked over to his and drove to the hospital now thinking of Yelina.

What was it she wasn't telling him, he thought. She already said she didn't shoot Ray but what about these phone records. Something was up and he knew he would have to try again. He didn't look forward to that at all, maybe Ray could shed some light on it he thought now pulling in and turning the engine off.

His phone rang and he opened it. "Yes"

"So we set for tonight, lieutenant?" Agent Cole asked now.

"You tell me, agent Cole."

"Everything's a go and I should be there in 10 minutes. I'll be keeping you company myself."

"Ok then I'll see you in ten." He closed his phone and went inside. He made his way up to Ray's room and walked in.

"Hey you're early." Ray said. "So how was your day?"

Horatio shook his head, "You don't want to know. Ok these two offices and two more feds are going to stay with you. I'll just be down the hall."

"Setting the trap you mean, right?" He grinned.

"Something like that, yes." He rested both hands on his hips and looked around the room. "So, how you feeling Raymond?"

"I'm ok. Dr. Gannon is taking good care of me, thanks Horatio."

Horatio nodded. "He's an excellent doctor and we're lucky to have his help."

"Well he's definitely helping me, ya know… the shakes are feeling somewhat better and I'm not so jumpy."

Horatio nodded. "I'm glad to hear it Raymond. Ok, I'm going to head down the hall you call me if you need to."

Horatio looked at the officers. "That goes for you two also. You understand… for anything?"

"Yes lieutenant we do."

"Ok, Ray I'll see you later." He walked out looking at the officers. "Thank you gentleman."

He walked down the hall, only four doors away from Raymond and went in to the room. He was alone and looked around the room. A single bed a bathroom nothing out of the ordinary. There were a couple of chairs near the window. He grabbed one and brought it over on the side of the door. An area where you could not see until you stepped into the room. The door opened suddenly and agent Cole stepped in with four other agents.

Agent Cole was surprised as he turned to right to find Horatio. "I see you already picked your spot."

He nodded and stood up as agent Cole introduced the other agents. It was way to many feds for his comfort as he examined each one closely. Agent Cole told one of them to get in the bed and shut the lights. Leaving the bathroom light on and the door cracked.

Agent Cole grabbed the other chair and placed it near Horatio. Horatio gave him a sideway glance.

Agent Cole chuckled, "I'm not getting close… This just happens to be the best seat in the room and it's out of sight, but you already know that, don't you?"

"Hmm, it would seem so." Horatio's right hand went to his gun and he unsnapped it, getting ready for anything now.

Agent Cole whispered now as two feds stood on the left side of the door watching. "How's you're brother?"

"Doing better, thank you."

"His son and wife?"

Horatio gave him another look and searched his eyes in the darkness. "They're fine, thank you." This guy is chatty, Horatio thought as the feds near the door told them someone was coming.

"Shhh… one guy in a suite." One of the feds said.

Horatio almost laughed as he thought of all the doctors in suites. Then the fed said false alarm and everything was clear again. Things were very quiet as time slowly past by and Horatio grew even more fatigued. It was about 3:30am now and agent Cole was beginning to have doubts.

"Maybe Porter is not one of the six after all, lieutenant."

"Oh, but I know that he is, agent Cole."

"Shh… ok, a couple of guys in suites coming our way…. They have masks on…"

Horatio and agent Cole stood now with their guns ready and waiting. The agents near the door moved back giving them space to walk in.

Three figure came into the room with guns in their hands. They moved toward the bed and the lights went on.

Agent Cole yelled. "Hold it… don't move! Dropped the guns and put your hands up, now! Do it!" The three feds move in on them and took their weapons. They cuffed their hands behind their backs. Horatio and agent Cole put their guns away and moved in front of them. One at a time they pulled their masks off. Agent Cole knew them all and agent Porter was the last one. He pulled away as agent Cole pulled on his mask.

"Well agent Porter let me see you explain this one?" Agent Cole smiled in his face.

Horatio eyed all of them intensely.

"You set me up?" Agent porter said now realizing it.

Agent Cole laughed. "You made it so easy too." He looked at Horatio who looked down and nodded. "You were right… they're that dumb."

Agent Porter gave them both a glare now.

Pointing to the now empty chair agent Cole signaled to one of his men. They sat agent Porter down hard in it and one stood behind him.

"Sit the other two on the floor near the window." Agent Cole snapped to his men.

Agent Cole stood in front of Porter now and questioned him. "Tell me what this is all about and save yourself some time Porter."

He nodded. "No way, I'm not saying a word, so just go ahead and arrest me."

Horatio eyes narrowed on him as he leaned on the wall watching.

"I'm not going to asked you again Porter, this is my final offer." Agent Cole said callously.

Agent Porter hesitated as one of his partners yelled. "You better keep your mouth shut. Just remember he can get to you anywhere."

Agent Porter's eyes went wide and agent Cole nodded to the other feds. "Go put them in the car, I'll be down shortly."

They were walking out and threatening him now. "Just remember if he doesn't get you... we will. You better keep your mouth shut." The agents pulled them out of the room.

Horatio smiled as his eyes met with agent Porter now. "Well you may as well tell us now… unless you want to go to jail and be known as the rat. Do you know what they do to rats?"

Agent Porter looked at him with wide eyes. "I'm no rat, I'm not saying anything, I didn't say anything!"

Horatio smiled. "Yes, but they don't know that. They're going to think you rolled over on them and guess what happens then…?"

"Wait, you can't! I didn't say anything!" He looked at agent Cole.

"Talk to me Porter, I want it all right now." Agent Cole said to him.

"But what about me… can you protect me from them, can you lessen the charge?"

Agent Cole nodded. "I'll work with you and yes I will make sure you're protected, but I want everything. So let's go, spill it."

He sighed heavily and looked down. "It was agent Parks idea he set it all up."

Horatio moved closer to him and lowered his head. "Why?"

Agent Porter gave him a look. "What do you mean, why? Money that's why… it's all for the money. Do you have any idea how much we made…" He looked at Horatio and agent Cole now realizing he slipped.

"No, but why don't you tell us agent Porter" Horatio said tenaciously.

"I… um… we…" He sighed again and took a deep breath in. "It's a lot and we split it… but its still a lot." He looked down.

Agent Cole moved closer to him now. "Why are you after Raymond Caine?"

He looked up at Horatio. "Agent Park wants him, he… he has proof of us selling and exchanging the money for the drugs. He really pissed off agent Park when he told him he was going to turn him in."

"Why did he go after his family?" Horatio asked now.

"Agent Park knows Ray will show if he grabs his son or wife. He'll get him anyway he can."

"Agent Cole looked at him. "Who else is involved in this?"

Agent Porter nodded now. "Just agent park and one other is left."

"Who?" Agent Cole got in his face now. "Should I uncuff you now and let you walk out of here right in front of your partners downstairs?"

"NO! Really, I don't know…I don't! He's high up I think, because only agent Park talks to him, no one else. I swear that's all I know, I swear."

Horatio move close to him again. "You know names and we want them now."

"You're gonna protect me, right?" He looked up at Horatio and agent Cole.

Horatio grinned. "Only if you tell us who the buyers are."

"Ok, I know only a few we deal with…Santos, Palmer, and Hansen. That's all I know, really." Horatio nodded.

Agent Cole pulled him up and looked at Horatio. "I think we're done here."

Horatio nodded and spoke. "One more thing Porter. Where exactly is agent Park now?"

He nodded his head. "I swear I don't know… I swear."

Agent Cole handed him to the last fed in the room and he took him away.

Agent Cole spoke to Horatio now. "I'm going to leave the feds here with your brother. I want to get his son and wife somewhere safe."

Horatio nodded. "Safe, is a problem right now, especially since... we're not sure who's dirty."

"Ok, then what do you suggest?"

Horatio brows arched. "First of all, it's better to keep this down to a minimum. This way, only we know where they are."

"Yes, fine that makes sense, and I don't blame you for not trusting at this point. I do know a few good men who are trust worthy."

Horatio gave agent Cole a look now.

"I know, I understand your concern but I'll be there personally, will that make you feel better?"

Horatio nodded no. "Agent Cole, the only thing that's going to make me feel better is, agent Park behind bars and my brother and his family somewhere safe."

"I'm trying here, Horatio."

"I know that."

"You won't be able to contact them for a few days until we get him, you know this?"

He nodded now unsure. "I do. I'd... rather be there myself and—"

"You know you can't be. Trust me, ok? You can trust me, I'll keep them safe. I give you my word. I'll keep in touch with you and you can speak to them that way." He held his gaze. "I'll pick them up myself at your home at 9 am this morning, ok?"

Horatio exhaled heavily and nodded. This wasn't the only way he knew, but it was the safe way and he did trust agent Cole now. More than anything Horatio wanted them safe. "Ok, 9 am sounds fine. Ray is supposed to be released to... so it all works out. Ok."

Agent Cole gave him a smile and nodded. "You're not easy I'll tell you that."

Horatio nodded. "Ok, agent Cole, it's been a pleasure working with you. I'm going to head over to Raymond and update him. I'll see you at 9 am."

"Lieutenant, like wise, a pleasure. This is a big collar and I will make sure you and your lab get credit for it."

"Forget me. Just take care of them and make sure they get credit for it."

He nodded. "They will be taking care of, rest assure. We'll put them into the witness protection program and they can go anywhere they want. They can start over again and be very comfortable."

Horatio nodded. "Ok, Thank you agent Cole."

He nodded and walked out of the room with a wave of his hand. Horatio took a deep breath in and let it out. He was thinking about Raymond and the family leaving once again. His mind did a 360 as he realized he still had to clear Yelina and find out about these phone records. Well with agent Cole's help he knew he had at least a few more days to do that.

He reached into his jacked and pulled out his phone, flipping it open he hit a button.

She whispered. "Duquesne"

He smiled hearing her voice even though he was exhausted right now. "Hey, how are things over there?"

"All quiet at the Caine residence. Yelina and Ray Jr. are sleeping and Frank is out front with the feds." She paused. "Hey, what happened with you, were you able to get them?"

"We got em, they're in custody as we speak and one of them talked, so agent Cole has his work cut out for him. "I'll um, tell you about it when I get in, ok?"

"Um-hmm, ok."

"Ok, I should um, be home in a little while, I'll see you then sweetheart."

She smiled. "Ok, I look forward to it." She closed her phone and smiled. How she loved his voice, especially when he was tired, she shook herself out of her haze.

Horatio walked out and down to Ray's room. He explained everything to him and he agreed, knowing now his family would be together and safe. He was half asleep and Horatio left him quickly, nodding to the two on duty officers and feds who stood guard.

He walked out of the hospital and the fresh air hit him and roused his tired body. He got in the hummer and opened the window all the way down, driving home. The fresh air felt great on his face and body as the wind tousled his hair.

He pulled in and walked to the door seeing Frank and the feds. He greeted Frank and gave him a quick run down on what happened. Frank told him he was heading home for some much needed sleep and Horatio thanked him again.

He moved to the feds and spoke with them. "What time are you guys on until?"

"9 am Lieutenant, agent Cole said he was coming by then."

Horatio nodded. "Ok, thank you gentleman."

He gave one last look around and put his key in the door, opening it. He walked in quietly and closed the door, holding it with his hand. He felt her instantly behind him and smiled. With his back still turned he spoke in a very low voice. "I hope you're not going to… shoot me?"

She smiled and blushed knowing she couldn't pull one over on him, no matter how tired he was. "No, I didn't even pull my gun." She whispered.

He turned and leaned back on the door tiredly. "Lucky for me… you're a crack shot, I wouldn't stand a chance."

She tilted her head to him and moved forward giving him a very soft kiss. "No you wouldn't, handsome." She backed off and began to walk away and he didn't move. She turned back to see him with his head still back and his eyes closed leaning on the door.

She chuckled walking back to him and taking his hand. His eyes snapped open as she led him over to the couch to sit down. He smiled at her. "Thank you. That kiss just hypnotized me."

She smiled back and nodded walking into the kitchen.

He was amazed, she was more beautiful then ever and she didn't even sleep a wink, he knew. She was smiling and happy and always ready to give her love to him. She amazed him over and over again.

Horatio stood up now taking in the smell of fresh brewing coffee. He groaned low as he began to remove his jacket. He placed it on the back of the chair as he walked over to her in the kitchen.

"Good morning" He said coming up behind her, in a very hoarse voice near her ear. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his head against hers, closing his eyes.

She smiled loving this and feeling him. "Mmm, Good morning handsome. She turned and he gave her a soft kiss. "Would you like some coffee or do you want to try and get some sleep?"

His brows furrowed. "Coffee please… I'm wired like a rabbit after last night."

She grinned playfully. "Really, hmm... a rabbit huh?" She gave him a wink.

He laughed as he sat down at the table. "Everything quiet here?"

"Yes, very quiet, thank goodness."

"Good. I just— you never know when it comes to the feds." He let out a heavy breath.

She nodded and brought over two cups, putting one down in front of him. He gave her a smile. She could tell he was exhausted.

"Thank you Calleigh… for the coffee and for staying with them."

She shook her head. "I told you to stop thanking me, but I'll let it slide… this time anyway. Next time, you're toast! I mean it."

He chuckled and put a hand up to her. "Ok, ok I got it." He reached for her hand and held it in his, softly caressing it with his fingers. "This is very good coffee."

She stared at him anxious now. "So are you going to tell me or do I have to drag it out of you… lieutenant?"

His eyes widened and crinkled a bit. He nodded and went on to tell her everything as she observed just how tired he was. It's been three days she thought now; the man needs to get some sleep. When he finished talking she pulled lightly on his hand, his eyes came back up to meet hers.

She spoke softly. "You need to get some sleep now, ok?"

He hesitated. "Actually, I think I'm going to take a shower and get a jump on the house. I want to recheck it again, something has to turn up."

She gave him the three headed look. "Horatio, you need to get some rest, you look exhausted. It's been three days now since you had any real sleep, how are you still standing."

He smiled. "Two nights you mean, and it's nothing a cold shower won't help."

She tilted her head even more. "Horatio. Today makes three days." She pulled on his hand and he nodded no to her. She gave him a smirk and instead of leading him to his bedroom she led him back over and pushed him down on the couch.

He looked up at her with a grin. "Bully"

Her brows went up. "That's nothing; I'll show you a bully."

He put his hands up in surrender to her. "Ok, you win; I don't have the energy…" His eyes went down.

Her mouth opened as he slipped and she caught him, her eyebrows went up in total surprise. "Ok you just convicted yourself and I caught you. So now you have to do as I say and put your head back." She put one hand on her hip waiting. That was a first for her, she never heard him slip, ever. She knew he was wipe out.

He gave her a shrug and put his head back.

She sat down next to him and he tensed. "Calleigh… we have company."

She scolded him low. "Shhh, quiet, now close your eyes!"

He whispered. "Calleigh I—"

She spoke softly now trying to relax him. "Relax will you, just close your eyes for a moment." He did and she ran her fingers through his hair softly.

He let out a heavy breath and sighed relief. "Mmm." Relaxing to her gently touch.

She felt him relax fully into the couch and then they heard a car door closing. Calleigh was up in a second and he was on her heels.

She opened the front door and one of the feds came over and apologized. "He just brought us some coffee. We're sorry if we worried you."

She nodded and Horatio gave him a glare. They walked back inside and Calleigh tried to get him back down but he was fighting it now.

The bedroom door opened now and Yelina came out in her robe. "Is everything ok out here?" She looked at Calleigh.

"Yes, everything is fine, Yelina. Horatio just got back a little while ago and everything went well."

Horatio rested both hands on his hips as his eyes came up to Yelina. "Ray is fine and you'll see him in a little while. The feds are going to pick him up first and then you and Ray Jr. So you'll all be together and—"

"What feds?" She snapped at him and his eyes went wide.

He was taken back a moment and hesitated his response. He swallowed and tilted his head to her. "Um… Agent Cole and a few others." He nodded. "What's wrong? I thought you'd be h—"

She threw her hands up. "When were you going to ask me, Horatio?"

His mouth opened and his brows arched in surprise. "Yelina… um- I um…" His brows furrowed now and he held her gaze. "Ok, what is going on here, you need to be straight with me, what are you not telling me?"

She nodded and looked down, then at him. "I did it, I shot Raymond." She said flatly.

Horatio's brows went up now and stood there. Calleigh eyes went wide. They both stood there staring at her in shock.

Yelina looked down then back at him. "I did it Horatio, it was me not the feds! I shot him and tried to kill him, arrest me!"

* * *

TBC... Let me know what you think now??? 

I hope you're enjoying it!


	10. Chapter 10

Horatio's brows went up now and stood there. Calleigh eyes went wide. Yelina looked down then back at him.

"I did it Horatio; it was me, not the feds!"

He nodded. "Yelina, you didn't shoot Raymond. I know you didn't shoot Raymond, Yelina."

She yelled now upset. "Dam it, I just admitted to it… arrest me!"

His eyes narrowed on her but his tone stood low and caring. "Yelina… Yelina… why are you changing your story now?"

She yelled again now and Calleigh put her hand up. "Ray Jr. is sleeping, lets hold down our voices, ok?" She spoke calmly. She looked at Horatio and nodded. "I'll go and check out the back of the house." She walked away quietly giving them space.

"Are you going to arrest me or do I have to tell Calleigh she should?"

He shook his head at her and swallowed. "Please... sit down a moment."

She glared at him and nodded no.

He spoke softly and tried again. "Yelina, please, just for a moment."

She sat down on the couch and he sat across from her. He let out a heavy breath trying to figure this all out. His body and mind were exhausted and things were not adding up for him. "Please talk to me, let me help you… I'm trying but—"

"Horatio, arrest me! I'm not going to say another word to you." She held her ground.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes as his head began to pound. He nodded, "Why are you changing your story now? Did they contact you?" His eyes narrowed on her and he got a reaction.

She yelled now and got up. "Calleigh!" She called out angrily.

Calleigh's eyes went wide and she quickly made her way back to the living room. "You two are going to wake Ray Jr." She said getting annoyed with them. "What's wrong?"

Yelina turned to Calleigh now. "I want you to arrest me. I did it, I shot Raymond."

Calleigh stared at her and then she looked to Horatio. "Yelina are you sure this is what you want to do? The feds will be here with Raymond at 9 to pick you up, it's all set up."

She nodded to Calleigh. "You have to arrest me now, I just admitted to it!"

Horatio gave her a look and his eyes narrowed. "Yelina, they threatened you, didn't they?"

"Arrest me dam it, I did it!" She yelled again.

Calleigh nodded to her. "Alright just calm down, you don't want to wake Ray right?"

Yelina nodded and turned. "I'm going to get dressed." She walked away from them and into the guest room closing the door.

Calleigh looked at Horatio now not knowing what to say.

Horatio nodded to her. "Did she contact anyone when you were with her?"

"She said she was calling Raymond at the hospital, that's it."

Horatio's eyes narrowed in thought. "They're threatening her Calleigh, they got to her and I don't know how. Did she use my phone to make the calls?"

Calleigh nodded yes. "We took her cell at MDPD, so yes she used your home phone."

Horatio nodded and Yelina walked back out dressed now and ready to go.

Horatio just looked at her and away. She walked back up to Calleigh standing next to him. "I'm ready."

Calleigh looked at her in disbelief. Then Horatio nodded. "Alright, ok... I'll drive you down t—"

Yelina nodded and spoke in a harsh tone cutting him right off. "No, you're not driving me anywhere!" She looked at Calleigh now. "She'll drive me there… Calleigh can take me, or call a car, I don't care which."

Horatio gave her a look of disbelief and he looked down shaking his head. Calleigh couldn't believe her ear and eyes. He was trying to help her and she was treating him like dirt now. Calleigh was having a hard enough time just keeping her mouth shut, she wanted to give Yelina a piece of her mind.

Horatio nodded and spoke very low now, "Calleigh, would you… drive her down to MDPD and let her give her statement?"

Calleigh spoke very softly to him. "Of course I will Horatio; I'll call you when I get there, ok?" She wanted to reach out and give him a hug.

He nodded still looking down. "Ok and… thank you."

He looked up and back at Yelina and down as they walked out. He walked behind them and went out watching them get into the hummer. He closed the door as they pulled away and went back inside. He headed right for the den and turned on his PC. He signed in and was able to see all the incoming and outgoing calls that were received and made. He printed them up and looked over the numbers. One was Ray's at the hospital and the others he didn't know.

He turned the computer off and decided to head back to the lab. He stopped, remembering Ray Jr. now and exhaled. He looked down at his watch and sighed. It was almost 6 am and no one was at the lab yet. He decided to take a shower and change; he could call into the lab after that.

He came out of the shower feeling some what refreshed and got dressed. He went back into the bathroom and combed his hair back, looking in the mirror. He not only looked exhausted but he felt it too.

"Uncle Horatio?" A sleepy voice called.

He walked out to find Ray Jr. staring up at him. "Raymond, you ok son?"

"Where's mom and Calleigh?"

"Umm, well Ray your mom had to go and give a statement to the police again."

"Will she be back soon?"

"Um, I'm not sure Ray, but your dad will be here at about 9 am, ok?"

"Dad?"

"Yep, so you'll get to spend some time with him too, ok?"

"Ok uncle Horatio." He looked down for a moment and sad, Horatio noticed.

"Ray, you ok?"

"This is because mom spoke to that man last night, right?"

Horatio's brow went up. "What man, Ray?"

"She was on the phone with some man who got her really upset." Horatio tilted his head to him and Ray's eyes went wide. "Don't tell her I told you uncle Horatio, she'll be mad at me."

"I won't Raymond, you have my word. Can you tell me what you heard her say?"

Ray looked at him and made a guilty face. He nodded yes. "Mm-hmm"

"It's ok Ray. What you know could help your mom."

"Well she said she couldn't because she did already. I don't know what that means, but after that she was upset. Then she called grandmas and got really upset after that, but uncle Horatio I didn't hear her talk to grandma. Anyway she was really upset and knew I saw her. She told me to go see where Calleigh was, and I knew she was trying to get rid of me. I think she didn't want Calleigh to see her so upset too, you know?"

"I do, Raymond, I know. Ok, you're doing great, anything else?"

Ray looked down and nodded without looking up. He looked sad and Horatio could see he was holding back.

"Ray, it's ok, you can talk to me Ray. I'm not going to tell her or anyone, ok? C'mon Ray this is important. What did you hear?"

"Well when I came back I heard her say please don't hurt them. The man was yelling, I could hear his voice. She said she would first thing in the morning. I wish I knew what she was talking about uncle Horatio."

He nodded and gave Ray a small grin. "You know, I think I do and you did great son, you helped your mom more than you know. Ok, listen you go get yourself dressed and ready and I'll make you something to eat. What do you feel like?"

Ray smiled up at him. "You don't have to uncle Horatio; I usually just have cereal for breakfast." He smiled widely then. "But I'll take your special pancakes if you have time to make them?"

Horatio laughed and tousled his hair. "Pancakes it is Ray, coming right up."

"Ok, I'll go get dressed... I love your pancakes!" He went back into the bedroom to get dressed.

Horatio looked down at his watch, 6:30 only. He nodded and opened his cell and pressed a button.

"Delko"

"Eric, any chance you're in the lab yet?"

"On my way now H, I should be there in 15 Min's, if the causeway is clear."

"Ok, listen give me a call the moment you get in. I need you to check some numbers for me, ok?"

"Will do H. Talk to you then." Eric hung up

Horatio closed his phone and walked out into the kitchen. It rang and he looked down at it opening it now, it was Calleigh.

"Hey, how is everything?"

"The best that can be expected, I guess. They put her in interrogation room two, it's more comfortable than the holding cell and maybe she can rest a while in there."

"Did she say anything to you?"

"No, not a word the whole ride."

"I think we may have a lead to go on." Horatio stirred the batter for the pancakes.

Ray called out now walking into the kitchen and sitting at the table. "Put extra butter uncle Horatio, like you always do, it makes them taste even better."

Horatio chuckled into the phone and nodded to Ray, still talking to Calleigh. "So um, you done there?"

She smiled hearing Ray. "Um-hmm, I thought I'd head over to the house and get a jump start on it."

"Um, it's early still and… I'm sure you haven't eaten yet. I already started breakfast, and Ray already put an extra plate out, so... how do pancakes sound to you? We'll head over to the house together after agent Cole gets here, ok?" He looked at Ray and wiggled his brows.

She smiled. "Sounds great handsome, I'll see you in ten."

"Ok, and thank you again Calleigh."

"Ok." She closed her phone.

Horatio looked over at Ray. "I'm glad she's coming back, I really like Calleigh uncle Horatio." He smiled.

Horatio smiled back and answered. "Me too Ray, me too... I hope she likes my pancakes?" He chuckled and Ray laughed.

"Who wouldn't, you make slamming good pancakes uncle Horatio." Ray got up and went over to him; he wiggled his eyebrows back up at him. "How about I help set the table _now_ uncle Horatio?" Ray grinned at him knowing he already told Calleigh it was set for three.

Horatio nodded and smiled. "Thank you Ray." He handed him three dishes and some utensils. "What would you like to drink Ray?"

"Oh... Calleigh bought chocolate milk last night for me. Can I have some of that?"

"Sure, you grab the container and I'll get you a glass."

"Deal." Ray sat down and Horatio poured him a glass. His phone rang and he opened it going back to the stove.

"Eric."

"Yeah H, I just got in and I'm ready when ever you are."

Horatio reached into his pocket and took out the folded paper. He read the numbers to him one at a time.

"Ok H, the first one is Mrs. Salas, the next is the hospital and the third is showing government the last is the hospital again."

"Can you get a name on that government number?"

"Yeah, it's coming up now…Um... GS-18 Someone we know…David Park, H."

"Ok, Eric, good work, I'll be in touch." He closed his phone and put it back in his pocket."

He turned a bit to see Ray pouring more chocolate milk in his glass; he smiled and flipped the pancakes. The bell rang and he knew it was Calleigh. Ray immediately ran to the door and Horatio suddenly felt a bit wary. He stepped away from the stove to see Calleigh walking in with Ray. He nodded, thinking his gut is just being paranoid in all this now.

"Hey, something smells great." Calleigh said now standing with Ray Jr.

He smiled at her. "That's uncle Horatio's slamming good pancakes, he makes them awesome, wait till you taste them... You're gonna love them!"

Calleigh laughed and Horatio turned to Ray. "Ok Ray, next time, take a breath in between sentences."

Ray laughed. "Yeah I know, mom yells at me all the time for talking too much and to fast."

Horatio chuckled and smiled listening to him talk a mile a minute. "Why don't you both have a seat." He said.

"Can I help you with something?" Calleigh asked now and Ray said he already helped and set the table. Calleigh smiled. "Ok, how about I pour us some more coffee?"

Horatio turned with a platter full of pancakes. "Have a seat, I have it." His voice was so soft and smooth it just made her melt.

She gave him a small smile. "Ok." She said, and as he turned her eyes scanned him. She noticed he took a shower and changed, she could smell his cologne easily filling her senses.

He poured some more coffee for them both and sat down. He gave Ray three pancakes to start and he looked at him.

"Uncle Horatio I'm 11 now I can eat five easily."

"Ok Ray, why don't you start with those first, ok?" He smiled at him and nodded.

Ray nodded. "Ok, but you'll see." He poured a lot of syrup on them and slid his lump of butter all around them.

Horatio watched him and chuckled, it wasn't long before Calleigh joined in and laughed.

He chuckled, "How many Cal?"

"Two thank you." He gave her a grin putting them in her plate.

Horatio took three and just picked up his fork as Ray said, "Done!" Horatio brows rose up.

"I told you uncle Horatio, they're just too good, and I need more please... Don't you Calleigh?"

She chuckled. "Well Ray, first I have to eat these."

Horatio put two more and Ray looked at him. "Make it three uncle Horatio, please… I feel really hungry and I only get your pancakes…once in a while."

Horatio smiled and gave him the three pancakes. Thinking now, he wished he could see the boy more. They all ate and Ray made chit chat. Calleigh was quick to join in.

"I have to say these are the best pancakes I ever had." She smiled at Horatio.

Ray nodded with his mouth full. "I told you Calleigh, see. See uncle Horatio, everyone loves your pancakes." He laughed with his mouth full, shoveling more in. "The chocolate milk is great with them too Calleigh, thanks"

Horatio chuckled and shook his head at Ray. "Thank you both." He looked down shyly and Calleigh wanted to just hug him tight.

Ray finished and went to get washed up. He went into the living room and watched TV.

Horatio and Calleigh spoke quietly. Taking a mouthful of his coffee he looked over at her. "I called Eric and checked on the numbers she called."

Calleigh looked over at Ray and spoke softly. "What did you find?"

He whispered low. "She called Raymond twice, her mother once, and then agent Park, two times."

Calleigh's eyes went wide. "So she called agent Park, but why?

"That's what we're going to find out. I want to head over to the house and have a look around. If you want to get some rest I understand, you did a double already."

She nodded. "No, I'm fine and I want to help you process it. Four eyes are better than two, right? "

He smiled and nodded. "Thank you, yes."

They finished and cleaned up. Calleigh was helping him dry off the dishes when she looked over to Ray Jr. He was out cold on the couch.

She nudged Horatio and he turned and nodded. "I don't think he slept well last night and he was up early this morning. He's exhausted, its good he's sleeping."

"You have to be exhausted too, Horatio? You're on a triple heading for a... quadruple" She chuckled.

He gave her a wide smile and held her eyes. "I'm fine sweetheart." He took a step closer to her and the bell rang. Horatio looked at the clock., It was only 8:15 and they weren't due until 9:00.

Ray woke up and headed for the door quickly.

Horatio called out. "Wait Ray…" He just wasn't feeling right today…He kept getting this bad feeling.

His hand went down to his sidearm. Calleigh's eyes followed his hand and she unsnapped hers also, as the door opened slowly and Raymond came walking in. Agent Cole and a few others followed behind. Horatio exhaled and Calleigh did to, she knew his feelings were usually right.

"DAD!" He hugged Raymond, excited now.

Horatio walked over to agent Cole. "I thought we said 9:00?"

"Talk to your brother, he was anxious to get out of there and said you would be waiting."

Horatio nodded,. "How you feeling Raymond?"

"I'm feeling better, Horatio. The doc gave me a clean bill, thanks." He looked around. "Where's Yelina?"

"Umm, she had to go down to MDPD to give another statement."

Ray caught Horatio's look and knew something was wrong.

Calleigh got Ray Juniors attention now as Horatio, Raymond and Agent Park went outside to talk.

Horatio spoke with Ray. "Agent Park somehow got to Yelina; she changed her story and said she shot you. Do you know how or why she would do this?"

Ray nodded. "No Horatio, she told me last night everything was ok." Horatio held his gaze a moment in suspicion. Ray looked down.

Horatio nodded,, "Ok so, you be careful and keep a close eye on Ray Jr. he needs you now."

"Ok, big brother, I will."

Agent Cole cut in. "Lieutenant, I'll make sure they speak with you, I'll keep you in the loop and let you know what's going on, ok?"

"That would be appreciated agent Cole."

"Ok, I think the sooner we move them the better."

Horatio nodded. "Ok, I understand." He paused and looked at Raymond. "Watch your back, ok?" He nodded and so did Horatio.

He opened the door to the house and called Ray Jr out. "See you later Ray."

He smiled up at him. "Ok, and thank for the pancakes uncle Horatio, I always have a good time with you. I hope I can see you again real soon."

Horatio nodded. "Me too Ray, me too. You listen to your dad now, ok son?" He placed his hand on his shoulder and gave him a smile.

He smiled and nodded. "Ok uncle Horatio, I will, bye and tell Calleigh I said bye too."

"Alright Ray, I will." He waved as the feds led them to an unmarked black ford explorer.

Agent Cole nodded to Horatio. "I'll take care of them, you can trust me."

Horatio nodded. "I know that, thank you. It's the others I worry about."

"Well I know who's on my team and it's clean Horatio. You have my word; I'll call you in a few hours. You keep you're eyes open as well, ok?"

Horatio nodded. "Always."

They pulled away and left. Horatio went back inside and closed the door, facing it. He let out a heavy breath as Calleigh watched him lean on the door shaking his head.

He turned and saw her, he was surprised. He nodded to her and stopped as she moved closer to him, seeing the true man now. He was upset and worried for his family. She tried to comfort him now.

She lightly caressed his arm and put a warm hand to his cheek. "Why don't you get some rest now, we can check the house later?"

He nodded. "No, I want Yelina out of there today, I'm fine really."

She nodded and spoke so softly to him now. "How about... you just relax till 9:00... that's what we had to do before right? C'mon just sit down for a moment. An hour is better than anything." She moved him down onto the couch.

He was exhausted and looked up at her with unsure eyes. He nodded. "One hour, no more Calleigh, promise you'll wake me in one hour?"

She smiled. "I promise." as she sat down next to him.

She caressed his hair and forehead for just a few seconds before he was out cold. She shook her head, wanting him to really sleep. She watched him sleep for a while as she took sips from her coffee. She smiled seeing his red chest hair barely near the third top button. His scent overpowered her and her body tingled up and down. Her eyes slowly slid down his body. He had on a dark blue silk shirt and black suite pants. She watched his chest rise and fall slowly but now noticed he was breathing harder. She knew he was not sleeping peacefully as his breathing increased even more.

Just a few minutes went by and he awoke suddenly, his head shot up and he looked around quickly, breathing heavy. His hand went down to his sidearm.

Calleigh put a gentle hand on his shoulder and he turned to her. "You're dreaming it's ok."

He nodded, squinting his eyes and shaking his head back and forth. He ran his hands over his face and let out a heavy breath. "Ok, so much for that."

She moved quickly before he got up. She placed her hand on his arm and held him as her eyes held his. "No, lay back, you need the rest Horatio."

He nodded. "No, I'm up... let's go get this over with, ok?" He looked dazed, she thought, and wondered what he dreamed.

She nodded. "Horatio… you're exhausted and—"

"I'm fine Calleigh, c'mon let's go, lets find something to help clear Yelina." He got up and she looked at him in shock.

He went to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face, refreshing his body more now. He walked back out with red cheeks and grabbed his suite jacket off the chair, slipping it on.

"You ready?"

She nodded and held his eyes. "Um-hmm."

He looked down and went to the front door opening it and holding it for her. She walked past him now as she snapped out, "I'm driving and your riding."

His brows rose and a grin instantly appeared on his face. He pulled the door closed and followed her to the hummer. Inside he was laughing at her feistiness but loving every moment of it, that was his Calleigh, she said it like it was.

She opened the passenger side door and held it for him. "Sir"

He chuckled and gave her a smile, "Thank you ma'am." He got in and waited for her to get in as he turned to her and stared a moment. She gave him a quick glance and started the engine. She pulled out and felt his hand rest gently on her thigh.

She gave him a quick look and turned back to the road. "If you want to make it there in one piece, you had better remove that hand."

He grinned and his brows arched in surprise. "Oh, I… I just wanted to say thank you."

She chuckled. "You're welcome and next time just... use your lips."

He chuckled now. "Mmm, I can do that too… if you'd like."

She shook her head back and forth. "Even exhausted you're still quick with that tongue."

He chuckled deeply now and she shook her head and closed her eyes for a second hearing her words to him. She said sharply to him now before he could get a word out.

"Don't answer that."

He chuckled. "I didn't plan to… you did it already."

She gave him a look as he gently squeezed the top of her thigh and let his hand slide off. His phone rang and he took it out and flipped it open.

"Horatio"

"Lieutenant Caine, Agent Cole. I just wanted to let you know we reached our destination and all is well."

"Thank you agent Cole, I appreciate your call."

"I'll keep you updated on our status and you do the same, ok?"

"Yes, I will." He closed his phone.

Calleigh gave him a glance. "Everything ok?"

"Yes, everything is fine. That was agent Cole letting us know exactly that."

"Good, at least they're safe, now we can concentrate on helping Yelina."

He smiled and turned to her. "You're reading my mind again, sweetheart?"

She smiled and pulled the car up in front of the house. They both got out and Calleigh grabbed her field kit walking up to the front door now.

Horatio broke the seal and opened the door walking in. He paused and his hands went to his hips, as he scanned the area with his eyes. Calleigh walked past him and set her kit down. She found the spot that was labeled 2 where Ray was shot and the blood stains were in the carpet.

"Ok so Ray is 2 and Yelina is 1, over there." She stood up and walked over as Horatio watched her.

Calleigh nodded standing near the wall. She took out her laser light to see the path of the bullet.

Horatio walked over to her and moved behind her to see the exact path himself now. He nodded, "That's it alright." He exhaled and turned to the wall. "It looks like Eric processed the whole wall." He pointed down to the floor. "That's going to be Yelina's blood from her head wound." He nodded looking down now.

Calleigh move back to the spot where Ray was shot. Horatio's eyes narrowed on her for a moment and then he turned to the wall. He turned back to Calleigh and nodded, disturbed by something.

She looked at him and waited; knowing he was working something out in his head. She walked back over to him and he lifted his head up.

"Yelina said she was hit from behind and didn't see it coming, right?"

Calleigh nodded. "Mm-hmm."

Both his hands went to his hips and he nodded no to her. "Ok, here's the problem I am having with that." His eyes narrowed and he nodded again. "That would be impossible from here; the wall behind her is... in the way. If she was standing here she would have seen her attacker coming at her from the side, no?" He let out another breath and walked a few steps over.

Calleigh looked at the angle and nodded. "If she was looking ahead at Raymond she would have seen the attacker as soon as he came into her peripheral view. There's no way he could have got behind her from here, without her seeing." Calleigh stood in the exact same spot to see.

Horatio nodded. "I agree… But, if the attack was from here, the right side…" He tilted his head and looked at Calleigh.

She looked at him. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking her head wound…" He paused and nodded his head.

"Horatio, her head wound is on the back right side of her head… not the left."

He nodded. "She was hit from here. It had to come from this angle, right? So that would make the shooter… standing right here." His eyes narrowed again, this was not working out. "Calleigh stand here and lets see the direction with the laser-light."

He moved and Calleigh stepped into the area and turned on the light. The angle was still off, it was wrong. "If the shooter was here, the trajectory would have taking on an upward left angle. This can't be right." She turned more to the right but that just made the angle worse. This wasn't making sense. She nodded and moved the light around trying to see what would give her that right upward angle.

Horatio nodded and moved back to where Yelina spot was. "Let me have that a moment." He reached his hand out for the laser light.

Calleigh handed it to him and he took a step back and into Yelina's exact place, it suddenly all made sense to him as his eyebrows rose up in surprise. He held the laser light and clenched his jaw down. He nodded his head back and forth as the words came right out of his mouth.

"She did shoot Ray…" He paused in shock himself now. He nodded yes. "She did it, I can't-- why would she…?" His eyes narrowed again and opened wide.

Calleigh was surprised but it all made sense and she realized something else now as Horatio stood there trying to figure this out. "Horatio, look at the angle… she shot Ray but someone was here to her right… probably pointing a gun at her head. That's where she was hit, right. In that exact spot."

Horatio turned to her and held her eyes. He nodded. "They held a gun to her head, they wanted it to be by her hand. That's makes sense now and that was where she was hit from." He licked his lips and looked around.

Calleigh was still confused. "But why is she lying to us now? She was out and free. Why change your story now, I don't get it?"

His eyes narrowed and went down a moment. His head came back up and he nodded to her. "I do. We need to go, right now, I'll explain it to you on the way."

She looked at him in shock and they both quickly left the house and got into the hummer. Horatio got behind the wheel now and she gave him a look.

He pulled out and began talking to her. "The phone calls she made last night, she spoke with agent Park. Ray Jr. over heard her and shared a couple of things with me. He said she was upset after she called her mother, but she never got to talk to her, he said.

Calleigh gasped realizing his urgency now. "They have her mother... that's why she won't talk. Oh my god."

He nodded. "Right… and I'm betting they forced her to shoot Raymond. They used her mother against her, and that's why she shot Ray in the shoulder. She could have easily killed him from there."

Calleigh turned to him again. "Horatio does Raymond know about all this? Why didn't he tell you?"

Horatio's eyes went wide thinking now. "Because Calleigh, he's going to try and make this right himself." He just realized it as she said it to him. He exhaled and opened his cell quickly.

"Agent Cole, is Ray still with you?

"Of course he is, I told you—"

"Check right now… agent Cole just go check!"

Horatio heard muffling sounds then loud voices. "Are you and idiot! How did you let him out of your sight!

"Horatio, he's gone… I don't know how—"

"Is Ray Jr still—"

"Yes, he's here and fine."

"Let me talk to him agent Cole."

"Ok, here."

"Ray, Ray do you know where your dad went? Talk to me son."

"Um… he told me he had something important to do."

"Ray this is really important, you're dad could be in trouble son."

"No uncle Horatio, he just said he was going to help grandma and mom."

"Alright Ray, listen, stay with the agents, ok?"

"My dad made me promise to uncle Horatio."

"Ok son give the phone back to agent Cole, I'll see you later."

Agent Cole had regret in his voice. "Horatio, I don't know what to say to you—"

"Ok, I have an idea, just be ready when I need you, ok?"

"Yes, I will be."

"Ok, I'll be in touch." He closed his phone.

Calleigh looked at him. "Ray is going after them himself."

Horatio nodded now. "We're going to help him, I know where he is. I just hope he's still there."

He pulled up and looked at Calleigh. "This is Yelina's mothers house, I think he may be here, but the feds could be too. So let be very cautious, ok?"

She was quick. "Ok, I'll head around back."

"No, I don't know how many… we're both going in the front, c'mon."

They got out and headed up the walkway both looking around, everything seemed very quiet. Horatio went up to the door and it was cracked opened. He signaled to Calleigh as they both had their guns ready. They went in slow and quietly. There was a sound from deeper inside and Horatio went first and Calleigh stood beside him. They both were looking out for each other as they moved from room to room. It was the bedroom and someone was definitely in there, he nodded to her getting ready to go in. He stood in front of the door and Calleigh stood leaning on the wall to the side. He slowly moved forward as a body came flying fast out at him and shoved him back out and into the wall. His gun dropped as he hit the wall hard and a knee caught him in the stomach. He grabbed a hold of the man and hung on.

Calleigh was ready with her gun aimed. "FREEZE, don't move!"

Horatio's eyes went wide as he looked into Raymond's eyes. "RAY!"

"Horatio! What are…?" Ray's eyes went wide as he realized his situation. He backed off of Horatio and stared at him in shock. "Are you ok… I didn't know…it was you."

Horatio got his breath back and picked up his gun putting it back in his holster. "What are you doing here? Why did you leave the feds Ray?"

Calleigh put her gun down and watched in shock.

"Horatio, you don't know what's going on."

"Yes I do Raymond, I know everything."

Ray looked at him in shock. "How?"

"Yelina shot you because they threatened her mother right? They set her up and made her pull the trigger, all the evidence would point to her, right? When did they take her mother Ray?"

"You do know?" Ray eyes went wide in disbelief.

Horatio nodded. "Yes now let's do something about it and help her, ok Ray?"

Ray took a step back and he gave Horatio a look.

Horatio knew he was going to bolt, his voice warned him. "Ray…Raymond, don't think about it…"

Ray took another step and looked at Calleigh quick and back to Horatio. "Sorry, big brother." He said fast.

Calleigh knew he was going to run now.

"RAY! Raymond….don-"

He went to run and Horatio was on him in a second as they both went tumbling down into the bedroom this time. Ray grabbed his hands but Horatio quickly rolled him onto his stomach and got control.

"Ray, calm down… stop Ray…. Will you... just listen to me for a second?" He clenched his teeth. "Raymond so help me… in two seconds I'll cuff you."

"Get off of me, Horatio! I can take care of myself!"

"Ray, either we do this together or not at all Ray. I'll bring you right back to the feds."

"ALRIGHT! Just get off of me."

Horatio got up slowly and Calleigh closed the bedroom door now standing in front of it. Horatio nodded his thanks to her out of breath now, he was about ready to fall over from exhaustion. If Ray tried again he would have to stop and open the door, very unlikely with Calleigh standing there now.

Ray looked at him. "After all this time and you can still pin me."

"Ray, where are you supposed to meet them?"

"At an abandoned warehouse off of First Street. I have to be there by noon or they're going to kill her."

"Ok, ok… you have what they want, the evidence?"

"Yeah, I have it."

"Ok, let's put a vest on you and let me call for some back up. C'mon, let's go get them together, alright?"

"Well big brother that's the first good thing I heard you say."

They walked out to the hummer and they all put on vests. Horatio made a call to the feds and agent Cole, who planned to meet them now.

They set Ray up with a wire so they could hear what was happening. Swat and the feds set up around the building quietly and waited.

Horatio stood in front of him now looking him over. "Raymond don't take any chances, ok?"

He nodded. "Don't worry, I'm good at this big brother."

"Ray, they're playing for keeps so watch yourself."

He patted Horatio on the shoulder. "Thanks for everything, Horatio." He smiled and walked away.

Horatio nodded, not feeling comfortable at all about this, he had a bad feeling that was not going away. Calleigh saw him and wanted to comfort him but this was not the time, everyone was around. She caught his eyes and nodded and he knew as his head replied and his eyes crinkled just a bit. They both moved in close to hear the monitors.

Ray walked in and was quickly grabbed by two men, they held him as agent Park walked over.

"You know, you're a real pain in the ass… the both of you Caine brothers." He rammed his fist into Ray's stomach hard. He choked and coughed as he doubled over. They lifted his head up and held it. "It better all be here… or your whole family is dead." He looked in the envelope and checked it all out.

Ray saw Yelina's mother blindfolded and tied sitting in a chair. "I gave you everything just like you asked, let her go now, you got me."

Agent Park smiled. "Yeah and you're gonna pay for it, so is she and I think I'll let your wife rot away in prison."

"C'mon we had a deal, you said—"

Ray was cut off as one of the men grabbed him by his shoulder wound and squeezed. He went down to the floor in agony holding his shoulder. "Arrrrrgggggg"

Agent Park laughed. "I have a new deal for you, ok?"

Ray looked up at him.

Agent Park smiled. "The new deal is after I kill you both; I'm going after your son too." He laughed.

"You lying bastard… you leave my son…" Ray got up and lunged for him as the two men grabbed him again and beat him down. They were busy kicking and punching him as the swat team and feds moved in now.

They quickly took out two feds guarding the mother and took her outside and into an awaiting ambulance. Now Agent Park and the others began to run for it. They made it as far as the front where agent Cole and his team were waiting.

"Don't move, freeze!"

All guns were on them and they stood now with their hands up.

Horatio and Calleigh watched as they cuffed them one by one.

Suddenly someone yelled "GUN!"

Ray grabbed Agent Park now and held his gun to his head. Horatio and Calleigh eyes went wide and Horatio moved right in.

"Raymond let him go. We have him Ray, he's done. He's going away for life Ray."

"You heard him… You all heard him! He was gonna kill Ray Jr. and the whole family he said!"

"Ray we have the proof and evidence. He's done Raymond; c'mon put that gun down, he's not worth the bullet.

Agent Cole moved in now near Horatio. "Raymond listen to me, he's going to pay for everything. Remember he works for the federal government… he's through, our laws are harsher and he will pay dearly. Don't do this, put the gun down and let him face justice for all that he's done.

Horatio moved even closer. "Ray listen to me, your family needs you and I know you want to be there for them right? What would they do without you Ray? Think of your son, Ray Jr. Think of what Yelina did for you. He's garbage Ray and not worth you giving up your life for him."

Horatio held his eyes and moved in, right in front of agent Park. "Give me the gun Ray, it's ok, its all over." He reached and gently took the gun from Ray's shaky hand. He held his eyes and nodded to him. "You got him, just like you wanted, you did it Ray, he's going down."

Horatio pulled agent Park away from Ray and stared into his eyes for a moment. His cheek twitched as anger showed in his eyes and on his face. He narrowed his eyes and nodded. "Life behind bars in a federal prison, how's that sound? I'll even bet some of your friends are going to recognize you when you get there. I wonder what they are going to do when they see you..." Horatio leaned into him and his voice went low and menacing. "Do you know what they do to dirty feds?" Horatio held his gaze. "Well it seems to me you're going to find out, if they let you live that long." The swat team moved right in and cuffed him, then read them all their rights.

Agent Cole stepped in front of agent Park. "You and your men are going away for a long, long time. The federal judge is going to throw away the key when he hears your case. Treason, Federal Criminal conspiracy, Sabotage, kidnapping, assault, Duress and Fraud. Should I go on? Just wait until the ATF gets a hold of you guys. The rest of your miserable life will be spent in a federal prison and I couldn't agree more. Agents like you give us all a bad name, I feel sick just looking at you. Take them away, get them out of my sight!"

Agent Cole turned to Horatio and the others. "Lieutenant, I can't thank you enough. I will see to it your lab gets credit for this case, you all helped in the pursuit to catch them. I'll see to it Mrs. Salsas is released and cleared being she was threatened and under a state of duress."

Agent Cole continued to speak with Horatio as Ray walked over to the hummer and took off the wire and vest.

Calleigh followed him over making sure he was ok. "Hey Raymond, you ok?" She asked softly.

Horatio was speaking with agent Cole but his eyes stood on Calleigh and Ray.

His head came up and he smiled rubbing his ribs. "Yeah, a little sore but I'll be fine now. Thanks Calleigh… for everything. I know how you helped in all this, Horatio told me about you."

She looked at him questioningly. "Really…" She looked over at Horatio who caught her glance and turned back to Ray. "What exactly did he say?" She smiled curiously now.

Ray chuckled putting his shirt back on and buttoning it up. "Well, he said he loved you."

Her eyes went wide and before she knew it her face went beet red and hot. She stared down at the floor and closed her eyes for a moment. Trying to gain her composure.

Ray chuckled seeing her blush, "You asked."

She nodded and looked away and right into the eyes of Horatio. He gave her a curious look and tilted his head, seeing her red cheeks. She looked down again and nodded.

Ray chuckled, "I have a few pointers for you, if you're interested." He laughed. "First of all, he's kind of a stiff ass... but loosen as time goes on. It may take some time but he'll grow on you… oh and never expect to figure out what's going on in that head of his. If he does tell you, then consider yourself lucky. He never shares his thoughts with anyone, so maybe you'll have a better chance now that I warned you."

Calleigh Stared at him and suddenly laughed. She looked down then back up at Ray. She shrugged, "I guess I'm lucky then."

Rays eyes opened in surprise. "Well he did say he loved you and I never heard my big brother say it out loud before. Its obvious you're very special to him."

She nodded no to Ray. "He's the one that's special, you got that backwards, I'm the lucky one."

Ray nodded back with a smile as his eyes gave her the once over. "Not from where I'm standing."

Calleigh's face suddenly felt hot again and went red. She blushed as Horatio came walking over to them.

He tilted his head to try and see her face that was looking down. He looked at Raymond and his brows went up to him in question.

Ray gave him and innocent look and smiled. "I think... she has something in her eye."

Horatio looked at her again and she was clearly chuckling now still looking down.

He looked back at Ray then her. "Calleigh, you ok?"

She nodded and lifted her head. "I'm fine, it's just… my eye." She looked back up now and with a red face held his gaze.

Horatio nodded with a furrow of his brows at both of them. "Ray, you ok with all this?"

"Yeah, I'm a bit sore but I'll be fine now. So what's the game plan big brother?"

"Ok, I'm heading over to MDPD to get Yelina out. I'll meet you two over at the hospital."

Calleigh looked at Horatio in question and realized.

Ray did too now. "Horatio I'm fine, I don't need to go to the hospital."

"Yes you do, your shoulder is bleeding and I want Joe to check you out. You're going to be going into the federal witness protection plan, So I need to know you're ok. You understand Ray?"

"Yeah, I got you big brother."

"And Raymond, agent Cole is setting you up pretty nicely. You'll be very comfortable, all of you." Horatio paused and looked down. "You're still going to go through the program right?"

He nodded. "Yes, I am Horatio, just like I said."

Horatio nodded. "Ok, so Calleigh the feds are going to drive you two over there. Keep an eye on him and make sure Joe checks him out. I already called him and he's said it wasn't a problem. So, I'll meet you two over there, ok?

"Calleigh nodded and smiled. "Ok, we got it. So we'll see you in a bit, try not to upset Stetler to much." She chuckled walking to the unmarked ford explorer with Ray.

Horatio chuckled and nodded talking under his breath, watching them get into the truck. "That is going to be my pleasure." He adjusted his gun and walked to the hummer getting in and pulling away.

He arrived at MDPD and walked right up to a very tired Frank. "I thought you were heading home for some sleep."

"Yeah, so did I. You here to see Yelina?" Frank snapped tiredly.

Horatio nodded no. "I'm here to take her home, did you get the call yet?"

Frank wiped his lip and nodded in disgust. "This day just keeps getting better and better."

"I hear you." Horatio chuckled and Frank gave him a look.

"Go on in and see her and let me find out if we got the call yet, H."

"Good idea Frank, because I see a problem heading this way… See ya." He quickly walked to the back where the interrogation rooms were. He went in with a nod to the officer standing there.

She saw him and stood up, her eyes searched his. "What are you doing here?"

He held her eyes and nodded. "Its over, everything's ok. I know what you did and why you did it now."

"Horatio?"

"Your mothers fine and on her way back home. Raymond and Ray Jr as well. Its all over and you are leaving here with me now."

She looked at him in shock. "If you know what I did, then I can't—"

"You were under a state of duress and threatened by them. You can't and won't be charged. You're free to go." He gave her a small grin. "It's over Yelina."

She looked down and moved to him slowly standing in front of him now. "Horatio, I couldn't tell you… they said they would kill her and my whole family."

"I know, I understand Yelina, its ok."

She nodded and wrapped both arms high around his neck and gave him a hug. She leaned her head on his chest and spoke softly. "I'm… so sorry, Horatio."

He swallowed hard and was surprised. "Um ok, why don't we… get you out of here and back with your family, ok?"

She lifted her head and looked at him cupping his cheek. She nodded, "Thank you so much, thank you Horatio."

He smiled feeling a bit uncomfortable. "That's not necessary, alright, C'mon." He opened the door and held it as she walked out.

They made it as far as Frank before Stetler yelled. "Horatio wait!"

Frank looked over and nodded talking under his breath. "Here we go again."

Horatio grinned. "Frank did you get the call?"

"Yeah H, we got it a few minutes ago and she's all set. "Take care Yelina, it was good seeing you."

She smiled and nodded to Frank. "Thank you Frank. Take care."

Horatio spoke. "I'll see you later and thank you Frank."

Stetler finally made his way over and stood in front of Horatio. "She admitted to shooting Ray and you got her released, is that correct?"

Horatio nodded and looked down. "Well if you know about the call, then you understand she was under duress and threatened. Just in case you want to read the final report Rick, I'll leave a copy with the front desk."

"This isn't the end, Horatio."

Horatio eyes bore through him and he nodded. "As a matter of fact, it is Rick." He placed both hands on his hips and took a step closer to him. He was way to tired for this right now.

Stetler backed up. "Are you threatening me, Horatio?"

"Take it anyway you like Rick, but get out of my way."

He looked at Yelina and back to Horatio. "She's not worth it you know."

Horatio nodded and clenched his jaw down. "Rick, I'm warning you-"

Yelina moved around him quickly now going at Stetler. She swung her right hand and slapped him hard in the face.

Horatio's reaction was slow as he stared in shock and awe. He saw Stetler's hand go up and he made a move getting in between them and gave him a look that could kill. "Rick… Rick…"

Yelina stood there now right in his face. "What's the matter the big bad Stetler has nothing to say? Of course not! Now get out of our way!"

Horatio looked down with a slight grin, still standing in front of Yelina.

Stetler moved out of the way now. "This isn't over, I'll bring you up on charges, Yelina."

She yelled back as Horatio moved her out the door. "Be my guest, Stetler!" She suddenly chuckled and Horatio grinned.

"C'mon rocky, lets get you back with your family." He chuckled as he opened the door for her and she got in. He was now heading for the hospital.

III

Calleigh and Ray arrived at the hospital and Joe took him right in. He made Ray lay on the table as he stopped the bleeding and restitched him. Calleigh waited outside in the waiting room as the two feds guarded the door.

Joe came walking out and right into one of them. He looked at the huge man and nodded. "You don't have to guard the door while I'm in there."

The fed gave him a look and moved over. He could easily knock Joe on his ass, but Joe didn't scare easily.

Calleigh chuckled and stood seeing Joe pissed off. He walked over to her with a smile and one of the feds followed him.

Joe turned and looked over his shoulder at him. "You have got to be kidding me?" He looked at the fed and placed a hand on his hip annoyed.

Calleigh nodded to the fed. "We're fine agent Reed, thank you." He nodded back to her and she followed Joe into his office.

Joe gave her a look and shook his head. "Is all that really necessary?"

She smiled. "I'm afraid it is Joe. He's a really important witness now and we have to make sure to protect him. Is he ok?"

Joe nodded. "Yeah, he'll be fine in just a bit. It takes a while for the blood to clot which is why I have Cathy holding pressure on it now. The vitamin k will kick in soon too and clot his blood more. It will take anywhere from 15 to 30 minutes, but he should be fine after this."

Calleigh smiled. "Thanks Joe, for everything. Thanks for keeping a close eye on Horatio when he was here. I felt better knowing…" She looked down and blushed.

He laughed. "I understand Calleigh, your welcome." He smiled widely and his blue eyes twinkled at her. Joe scratched his head feeling hot all of a sudden. "Did he tell you they talked it out?"

She looked at him questioningly. "Tell me what?"

Joe looked down, whoops he thought now. "I um… Happened to walk into…" He looked up trying to find his next words. "Um, they talked things out and I think they both felt better, you know."

She looked at him confused and smiled. "You walked in on them, didn't you?"

He chuckled now feeling very comfortable with her. He nodded and raised his hand up. "Yeah and it wasn't intentional."

She laughed. "I already figured that out, Joe."

"Right…" He chuckled scratching the back of his neck. "I heard arguing and I look at the two cops at the door and they both just turn away from me."

"So you went in to check…" Calleigh eyes went wide and she laughed and covered her mouth.

"I'm glad you are getting a kick out of all of this." Joe chuckled back at her. "Yeah and I see Ray shoving Horatio against the wall. Now I'm thinking, I need to break this up, but then Horatio starts talking to Ray and next thing you know they're hugging." Joe looked down and smiled. "I think Horatio really got through this time, I think Ray is going to do better. Horatio is… um… Ray's lucky to have him for a brother."

She smiled at him and had watery eyes. He held her gaze and looked down quietly.

"So you slipped out undetected after all." She smiled.

He nodded. "No, Horatio saw me and I saw him… but I wouldn't say anything… I mean that's between the two of them right. I was just… sharing with you." He smiled and she nodded.

"Thanks Joe, you can share with me anytime." She smiled.

There was a knock on the door and they both looked up. Calleigh saw agent Reed peeking in. "Agent Reed is everything ok?" She got up and went over to him.

He looked at her and nodded looking at Joe. "Agent Reed, Dr. Gannon is on our team, ok? We're fine, thank you."

He nodded to her and as she turned he checked her out up and down. Joe's eyebrows went up and Calleigh saw and gave him a look.

"What?"

Joe quickly scratched his head again. "No, no nothing."

Calleigh gave him a look, "No I know that look Joe, what?"

He leaned forward over his desk to her and she leaned in. He whispered low. "I think agent Reed is um… looking out for you… if you get my drift."

She chuckled. "No, I'm sure you're mistaken, it's just his job."

Joe nodded now. "Oh, I don't think so." He chuckled. "So where's Horatio and how is he doing?"

She nodded. "He hasn't slept in three days and I am making sure he goes home after this and gets some rest." She lightly grazed her hand over her chest and the necklace thinking of him.

Joe smiled and chuckled. "If he gives you trouble… just spike his coffee."

Calleigh gave him a glare.

He put both hands up. "I'm only joking Calleigh… It's a joke."

She chuckled. "I know, it had better be." She sassed to him, holding the rose with her fingers as she spoke and Joe noticed it now.

"That's different, is that a rose?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yep, it's a rose."

He grinned and knew instantly. "Horatio gave you that."

She nodded. "Yeah." Then thought about their time together, smiling now.

Joe gave her a grin. "It's beautiful and I am really glad you two finally got together."

She smiled and nodded. "Me too Joe, me to."

There was another knock on the door and Calleigh chuckled as Joe groaned. "What now? Come in!" He snapped out abruptly.

Horatio opened the door and stuck his head in, peeking.

Joe stood up and looked shocked. He put a hand up, "Sorry… um… Horatio, come in."

Calleigh laughed looking at Joe and he shook his head.

Horatio walked in and gave Calleigh a look. "She chuckled, agent Reed is being… over protective. We thought you were him again."

Horatio nodded. "I see. So how is Raymond doing?"

"He's going to be fine, Horatio. I'm giving him some vitamin k now and that should clot his blood again. I restitched the wound and he's fine."

Horatio nodded. "Thank you Joe, I appreciate you taking care of Raymond."

Joe got up. "Ok, let me go check on the wound, I'll be right back." He got up and left as Calleigh and Horatio both got up and went outside.

Calleigh stopped and looked at him. "How is Yelina?"

He grinned. "Yelina's fine... Stetler took a right though."

Calleigh's eyes went wide. "Oh my god, no way!" She chuckled.

He cleared his throat. "My reaction time was... a bit slow." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She chuckled and shook her head. "I would have paid to see that."

He chuckled low and bounced on his toes. "Mm-hmm, I got to see it for free and up close." His eyes narrowed on the agent at the door. He was looking Calleigh over quite a bit.

Calleigh turned and saw Horatio's attention on something else. "Did you want to check on Ray?"

"Umm, no… I'm sure Joe will let us know."

The door opened and Joe came out, he waved Horatio and Calleigh over, they both went in the room. Joe explained things and Calleigh's cell phone rang.

She walked out of the room and opened it. "Hey Alexx."

"Honey, how did everything go?"

"Everything worked out great, Ray is ok and Yelina can't be charged. Horatio even had agent Cole set them up in the witness protection program. Things look good all around Alexx."

"That's great baby, are you two coming back here?"

"Um, that's a good question Alexx. I don't know what he plans on doing. I wish he would go home and get some sleep."

"Well I heard a little secret that our entire team has off tomorrow because of all the hard work and double shifts we put in the last few days."

"Your kidding me?"

"No I'm not honey, so you can make sure he gets some rest now. You have all day Friday to keep him in bed." She chuckled.

Calleigh grinned. "You're an angel Alexx."

"Well I don't know about that baby." She laughed. "If you want to grab a bite to eat later call me, if you can get him to rest, that is."

"That sounds great Alexx, I will."

"Good honey, because don't think for one moment I forgot about your little vacation. I want to hear all about it. I also notice that new necklace you have been wearing; I can't imagine where that could have come from." She chuckled.

Calleigh laughed and smiled. "I didn't think you saw it."

"Oh honey, I saw it right away. When you two came in that first day, you both had a glow about you. It looks beautiful but I want to see it up close."

"It is beautiful, it's a rose. I have to tell you later about this because I am beginning to beam with happiness right now."

"Ok, but don't you go and forget me now. Just tell me one thing that surprised you about him."

Her voice rose just a bit and she let her hair block her red face. "Alexx!" Calleigh thought about that for a second. Her voice rose with excitement now. "Ok, he's a really good dancer and he has such—"

"Calleigh, tell me later honey, you sound like a rocket ship ready for take off."

Calleigh laughed. "Oh god, you should only know."

Alexx laughed now. "Ok baby, I'll let you go now... I think you're rattled enough."

"Ok Alexx, I call you later and let you know, bye." Calleigh closed the phone and took a moment to compose herself. She walked to the water tank and filled a cup swallowing it in one big gulp. She filled it again and chuckled almost making herself choke.

"Excuse me, are you ok?"

She turned with a mouth full of water and looked up at the huge man before her. "Agent Reed, yes I'm fine, thank you."

He looked down and then smiled at her. "Call me Kyle, please."

She smiled. "Ok Kyle, and you can call me Calleigh."

The door opened and Horatio stepped out closing it behind him. He looked over in Calleigh's direction to see agent Reed talking to her. Her back was to him and he observed unnoticed and opened his phone.

"You're a CSI right? I heard a lot about you."

She gave him a look. "Really, like what?"

He looked up and nodded. "Um, I heard you're a really good shot."

She chuckled. "Well I do work in ballistic and shoot guns all the time."

He nodded. "I um... was wondering if you would um... like to maybe get together sometime? Maybe I can take you out for a nice dinner?"

She smiled and nodded. "I'm sorry but I'm inlove-involved with someone." She shook her head and quickly correctly herself. "That was very sweet of you, thank you." She fiddled with the chain still.

He nodded. "I had a feeling you were taken, but you are definitely worth the try." He smiled and nodded. "I hope to see you around Calleigh." He walked away and went back near the door.

Calleigh's face was red and hot again. He was so sweet she thought and she felt bad, but she had her man. She smiled thinking and **he is all man**. She zone out into Horatio land still fiddling with the rose.

"Ahem…"

Calleigh jumped as Horatio walked up behind her. "Oh my god. You have to stop doing that to me."

He chuckled. "You make it very tempting. You... looked like you were in deep thought again?"

She smiled. "Yes, that's right, I was, and…?" She sassed to him.

He leaned in close, "Care to share."

She chuckled. "I was thinking of you… if you must know." She smiled and gave him a smirk blushing. "I'm going to find the restroom now." She began to walk away and agent Reed was quick to follow her. She put her hand up to him. "I'm fine, stay with the witness, ok?"

He nodded and went back standing by the door. Horatio frowned and walked just a bit out to see her turning into the hallway. He walked back in and twiddled with his phone near the agents.

"Hey Kyle, I told you she was taken, a hot piece of ass like that."

"Shut up Dan. I didn't ask for your opinion."

"What she tell you… get lost." He chuckled.

"No, in fact she was really nice and you got the wrong idea about her."

"She's a bitch Kyle, just get over her."

His head turned and he moved to him. "Hey, don't talk about her that way, alright. You don't even know her."

"Yeah, well I know their all bitches."

"I told you not to talk about her that way. What's you're problem Dan?"

He chuckled. "You, going after a stuck up bitch who—"

Horatio stepped closer and cut him off hearing enough now. "Gentleman, we are in open space here." He looked at both of them intensely.

"Sorry sir… lieutenant." Agent Reed answered.

Horatio nodded. How long you both with the government?"

"Five years sir." Agent Reed said first.

Horatio nodded.

"Two years sir." Agent Brooks answered.

Calleigh came walking back in now and Horatio observed them both. First agent Reed looked her way but then right back and down. Agent Brooks looked her way and kept looking. Horatio narrowed his eyes on him and the agent still looked over at Calleigh.

Agent Reed elbowed him and nodded to Horatio. Agent Brooks eyes went wide and he looked at Horatio and then down.

Horatio glared at him walking right up to him. His voice went low and he looked down at his phone. "You have a problem agent Brooks."

"No sir."

"Then keep your eyes forward, you understand me?"

"Yes lieutenant, yes sir."

Horatio nodded and walked back over to Calleigh who was filling another cup of water. He faced her and kept his eyes on both agents. He saw Joe come out of the room and use his phone.

She spoke softly to him. "Hey, I just wanted to ask you if we are going back to the lab after this?"

"Um, the lab? No, unless you need to—"

"No, I just wasn't sure what you were planning to do, go home or go back to the lab?"

"I was planning on…" His eyes narrowed and his jaw set. Agent Brooks was really beginning to piss him off.

She looked over her left shoulder now to see he was staring at the agents.

Joe walked into his office and nodded to him. He let Calleigh go first as he eyed up agent Brooks. He walked in a moment after her.

"Sit down will ya, its going to be a little while longer." Joe gave them a smile." I just called up x-ray, I want to make sure the bleeding stopped and nothing else was damaged. You two want to go and grab a cup of coffee or anything, I think it should be done by then."

Horatio nodded. "Are you going to grab a cup of coffee?"

Joe smiled. "I don't know… you buying?"

Horatio nodded. "Only if you're carrying?"

Joe gave him a look. "Huh?"

Calleigh laughed, "He's staying here and wants you to carry it back."

One eyebrow of Joe's went up and he smirk. "I'm carrying I guess."

Calleigh chuckled. "I'll go with you, we'll carry together." She turned to Horatio. "Horatio should I get for Ray and Yelina."

He nodded and went to take out money and Calleigh put her hand up and walked out. "I got the coffee gentleman." Her hips swayed smoothly away.

Horatio watched her walked out and Joe shrugged. "I guess she's buying huh." He laughed and quickly followed behind.

She was talking to agent Reed now. Joe walked over and listened in as Horatio strolled out and stopped. He knew her to well.

"Would you guys like some coffee?" She asked politely.

Agent Reed smiled, "No thank you Calleigh."

Agent Brooks nodded. "No thank you ma'am."

"You guys sure, its just coffee?"

They both nodded and Calleigh walked away with Joe. Joe was grinning and Horatio held back a chuckle.

Horatio's eyes went back over to the agents. He saw agent Brooks lean forward and check her out once again. He nonchalantly moved closer and opened his phone pressing buttons.

Agent Reed started up the conversation. "See, I told you she wasn't stuck up. What woman do you know who would bother to ask if you wanted coffee while on duty?" He grinned.

"Alright so maybe she's not a bitch… that was nice of her I have to admit."

"You're admitting something….."

"I'll admit she is really hot and if she's nice too then... hey that's a package deal. Maybe I should ask her for her number." He looked at agent Reed and laughed. "I could probably get in her pants the first night.

"She would never date an asshole like you! She'd probably put a bullet right in your ass, if you tried."

"What is it with you and her?"

He nodded. "Don't you know who she is? That's Calleigh Duquesne the best shooter in all Miami. She's bullet girl." He smiled

"Oh, yeah, I knew I recognized that name. She supposed to be good."

"Good? She's great, and could whip your sorry ass any day."

"No way man, a woman beat me, never."

"She already beat you Dan, she has the record for the fastest and most accurate."

"You shitting me Kyle?"

"No and I'm loving every minute of it. Someone has to crush that ego of yours, who better than bullet girl."

Horatio almost busted out and turned back to the water tank as a smile formed on his face.

He saw both of them look to the door way and heard a bang. It was the x-ray machine.

He stepped forward and watched as both the feds eyed the tech and the cart. He liked how cautious they were. The door was opened and Yelina and Cathy came out. He walked over to the water cooler where they both were.

"How's he doing?"

Yelina nodded. "He's fine and I don't remember the last time I saw him smile."

Horatio smiled and nodded. "I did notice that.

"The x-ray won't take long, I'll be right back." Cathy walked away.

Calleigh and Joe came back with the coffees. Joe walked into the office and told them to have a seat. Yelina sat and nodded as Calleigh handed her a cup. Horatio stood and looked out the window for a moment as Calleigh walked over and handed him a cup.

He gave her a smile and tried to shake a yawn. "Thank you." His voice was low. She smiled as she noticed.

There was a knock and Cathy came in with the x-rays, she handed them to Joe.

Joe put them up on the board and flipped the light on. "Ok, Cathy you can tell him to get dressed and c'mon over."

"Ok, Dr. Gannon." She walked back out.

"Well he looks fine. Everything is healing nicely and the bleeding stopped. He's all set, if you have any questions now's the time."

Yelina nodded and Ray came walking. The feds stood outside Joe's door now.

"Well Ray your x-rays are fine and the bleeding stopped. You have any questions or anything you want to ask?"

"Nope, I feel fine since you gave me analgesic doc, I'm good."

"Ok, I'm writing a script and if you need more just call me." He handed it to Yelina who reached forward across his desk.

"Doc, thank you very much for everything." Ray said standing up shaking his hand. "You we're a big help and um, made things easier for me."

"Sure Ray, and like I said, call me if you have any problems. I'm a phone call away."

Ray smiled. "I just might take you up on that Doc."

Joe smiled. "You take care and go slow. Mrs. Salas it was a pleasure meeting you." Joe moved around the desk and looked at Calleigh and Horatio.

"Ok then we'll see you doc." Ray and Yelina went outside together.

Calleigh saw Horatio move to Joe, he still wanted to talk to him, she could tell. She walked over to Joe and said goodbye. "Joe thanks for everything again. You're a great person and a wonderful doctor, we're lucky to have met you." She gave him a hug and a very soft kiss on his cheek.

Joe looked down and smiled. "We'll um… I'm lucky myself Calleigh, to have met the both of you. You take care and always remember I'm just a phone call away, for anything, anytime, ok?" He gave her a serious look.

She nodded. "I think I proved that to you already, Joe?"

"Actually it was Alexx who made that call." He grinned.

She blushed and smiled. "Ok, but I was there too." She laughed and looking to Horatio she walked out. She walked over to Ray and Yelina.

Horatio spoke with Joe for a few minutes alone. "Do you think he'll be ok with everything?"

Joe nodded. "Yeah I spoke with his wife and told her to call me if the shakes act up again. The meds I gave him should help him get through it; the rest is up to him."

Horatio nodded.

"Horatio you know there's a really good rehab center right here. He'll be close to his family and you, It could be good for him?"

Horatio nodded no. "No, that wouldn't work, not until this case is over and goes to trial. He needs to get out of Miami for a while. I'll make sure he gets in a good center."

Joe nodded. "I understand. He seems a lot different then when I first met him. I'm not saying I know him but I have a feeling Ray is going to change for the better."

Horatio nodded. "Thank you, Joe."

"Don't thank me pal, I think it's because of you."

Horatio looked down and remained quiet. He knew Joe was talking about what he saw in the room that day. "Um… Things got a bit out of hand that day."

Joe patted Horatio's back. "Yeah, and from the looks of it, it was all for the best, Ray is a changed man."

Horatio smiled at him and looked back down. He put his hand out and shook Joe's hand. "Thank you Joe for helping my family and me."

"Anytime pal… anytime."

They walked out together and stood in the doorway watching the two leering agents stare at Calleigh's backside. The three of them were talking near the door. Calleigh's back was to them and both the agents had their eyes on them and her.

Joe whispered something to Horatio and he smiled. Horatio and Joe walked right up behind the agents and coughed, making them jump, getting their attention. They both straightened and looked away.

Joe chuckled to Horatio low, "They can't keep their eyes off her."

Horatio nodded clearly annoyed, "Yes, I can see that."

Joe chuckled and said goodbye as Horatio walked past both the feds and gave them both a look. Calleigh turned and he nodded as they all began to walk away. He slowed and moved her off to the side as the feds looked at him but kept moving with Ray and Yelina.

She looked at Horatio. "Everything ok?"

He nodded. "Do me a favor, ok?"

"Sure, what?"

"Make sure you walk behind the feds."

She chuckled and lowered her head nodding as she blushed. "Ok, no problem. It's a good thing we're not going with them though."

He whispered right into her ear now. "Sweetheart, it's a good thing for them."

She laughed and smiled and everyone stopped and turned around. She lowered her head turning really red now. She spoke low and through clenched teeth. "Horatio, you are so in trouble when I get you alone." They all continued again as Horatio and Calleigh stood behind.

He grinned and moaned low. "Mmm, I just love it when you threaten me."

They all walked into the elevator and Calleigh made sure to go to the back. Horatio gave her a grin and each agent a death glare.

Ray and Yelina were just happy this was all over now. They all got out of the elevator and went outside. They said goodbye and Yelina hugged and kissed Horatio on the cheek. She thanked Calleigh as Ray did. Ray moved over to Horatio and gave him a quick hug, patting him on the back. He whispered a low thank you near his ear again.

Agent Cole was waiting. "Ok, just like before, I'll call you when they reach their destination, and nice going once again, lieutenant Caine. By any chance did you hear from the chief yet?"

Horatio's brows rose up. "No, not yet."

He smiled, "Well you will be and deservingly so. I'll talk to you soon, take care. Ms. Duquesne." They all said good bye and left.

Horatio and Calleigh watched them drive away. They walked to the hummer and Horatio opened the door for her. She gave him a smile and got in. A moment later he climbed in and started the engine.

She smiled over to him. "Are you sure you're ok to drive?"

He slipped his sunglasses on and turned to her. He gave her a gorgeous smile and his brows arched up. "Always sweetheart, always."

She let her head drop back on the seat and laughed. "What was I thinking?" She said in a chuckled as he pulled away.

Horatio drove home and just pulled up, shutting the engine off as his phone rang. He looked over at Calleigh and opened it.

* * *

TBC...

So, let me know what you think now, it's almost over.


	11. Chapter 11

First, I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I Proofed and submitted and I lost all my work. Duh, that will teach me a very good lesson, like to save for instance. You can imagine my shock when you see how long the chapter is. LOL I freaked, literally... like OMG! I hate to be left hanging and I never wish to do that to the readers, it drives me crazy.

So here, it is the last chapter... Settle in and relax, if you can that is... I hope you all enjoy it and thanks for reading!

WARNING! Hot, steamy, sexy, smutty, fluffy and of course it has its humor!

Just remember and look for clues when you read. I merge my stories, so I am setting up for the next and away we all go...

* * *

Horatio drove home and just pulled up, shutting the engine off as his phone rang. He looked over at Calleigh and opened it. 

"Yes"

"Lieutenant Caine, this is Chief Burton. I want to congratulate you and your team on a job well done. I spoke with the head director of the FBI and they were very pleased with your work. The city is proud to have an officer like you, Horatio."

"Thank you sir, but I couldn't have done it without the help of my team."

"Yes, of course, we are well aware of that, which is why we gave your entire team the whole weekend off."

Horatio brows rose and he looked over at Calleigh. "Um, chief, did I... hear you correctly?"

He chuckled, "Yes and just so we're clear Horatio that includes tomorrow."

"Hmm, that is very generous of you sir, thank you, from my whole team."

"Horatio, you really impressed the higher ups with this one. You put away some very bad cops and saved the city millions. In addition, we have three drug cartels being booked and one FBI administrator going down as well. Don't be surprised if the city wants to thank you and your team."

Horatio nodded. "Sir I can assure you that is not necessa—

"Um-hmm, I knew you would object."

"No, no sir, by all means honor my team, I um…I'm part of the team sir."

"Lieutenant Caine, you are the head of the team, and you did a dam good job of teaching them. So now, go have a good few days off Horatio and regards to your team."

"Thank you very much sir, I will… we will." He closed his phone and took off his sunglasses.

His brows went up. "You're not going to believe this?"

"We have tomorrow off right?" She smiled as if she knew.

His eyes went wide and he nodded no. "We have tomorrow and the weekend off, the entire team."

"That's great Horatio, now you can rest."

He turned to her and furrowed his brows. "You mean… we can rest together, right?" He smiled at her.

She gave him a bombshell smile now and laughed. God she loved when he said such sweet things. Just the two of them together, she thought. "Of course that's what I meant, we." She drawled the words.

He grinned. "Ok, let me make a phone call and tell the team the good news."

She nodded and smiled at him. He opened his phone and pressed a button.

"Delko"

"Eric I need you to take Mr. Wolf to post right now and find Alexx for me. Don't ask any questions just do it. Keep the line open." He smiled over to Calleigh and she chuckled.

"H, is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine, Eric. No questions."

"Ok, H I got Ryan and we're on our way to find Alexx."

Horatio could hear the door open and Alexx's voice.

"Ok H, I found Alexx."

"Ok Eric put me on speaker phone." He put his on speaker too now looking over at Calleigh and holding her gaze.

"I wanted to tell you all myself, how proud I am to be a part of the best CSI team in the city of Miami. I also wanted to thank you all for putting in the extra time and effort to help me with this case." He smiled at her and reached for her hand.

She held his hand now and smiled with glassy green eyes at him.

He exhaled. "I um… I wanted you all to know, how grateful I am to have such a caring and diligent team. You're all very special in your own way and I appreciate each one of you. He looked down and paused. "So... Thank you. I also wanted to be the first to tell you the chief called me and congratulated us all on a job well done. He said to have a good Friday off and um… the weekend too. He sends his regards to you all, so enjoy your time off this weekend, you all deserve it and more."

He heard them gasp and Alexx spoke. "Horatio, the whole weekend, are you sure baby?"

He chuckled, "Alexx that was my exact reaction when the chief told me. Yes, I am sure, so enjoy yourself."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Eric said in a loud voice, now joined in by Ryan. "Thanks for the great news H.

"Mm-hmm, my pleasure."

Alexx spoke now to him. "Horatio, we just want to tell you that we appreciate you too. We are all very lucky to have such a wonderful boss and friend, you have a heart made of gold. I hope you get some rest and enjoy your weekend too. Thank you for always caring and looking out for each and every one of us."

His brows rose and he swallowed hard. He nodded. "For family… Always." He closed his phone and looked down.

Calleigh put her hand on his cheek. "Alexx is right, your heart is made of gold and so much love... So much." She kissed him softly on the lips.

He grinned. "I um… I wanted to say thank you to everyone, you know?"

She nodded. "Um-hmm, I do now."

He nodded, "C'mon beautiful, I need to say thank you to you... in another way."

She grinned and leaned over on his shoulder. "I really think what you need to do is sleep."

"Sweetheart, I have been asleep for the last few years, but my… Cinderella has awakened me." He smiled and they both got out and walked to the door.

They walk in and as soon as the door closed, he turned and backed her up against it. He kissed her hungrily as the need to feel her quickly overpowered him. He gently cupped her head in both hands and pulled her in for a deep loving kiss. Their bodies came together as their lips met and warm breath covered them like a heavy blanket on a cold day. Both felt instant relief against the other and let it show as they both moaned softly, reveling in one another touch.

He moved his body closer and pressed himself against her and into the door. He threaded his fingers in her hair and leaned his head against hers, taking in her scent, burying his face in her neck, caressing and kissing, unable to fill his desperate need for her right now. His lips captured her ear lobe and he whisper, "I need you… so much." As his warm breath tingled along her skin and set off her yearning desire.

She moaned softly as he slid his lips back to her mouth and kissed her, taking his time and softly kissing her top lip and holding it as he slid his tongue all along it. She followed his exact move with her lips and tongue but sucked gently on his lower lip and kissed him softly back.

"Mmmm…" He groaned low as the sensations began to build up in his body and cover him.

Calleigh's hands slipped under his jacket and up to his chest and shoulders, caressing and sliding his jacket right off him. She ran her hands softly over his chest and silk shirt as her fingers slowly began to unbuttoned the top buttons. She moaned as she felt his lips fasten on her skin and he began sucking softly on her neck.

Her hands stopped and her head went back more on the door as she moaned in pleasure. "Ohh.." Her hands wrapped around his waist and she pulled him closer, rubbing herself against him. She moaned in a heavy breath, "Couch…"

He leaned into her more and moved his leg in between hers as his hands held onto her hips. He slowly pulled her and watched as her hips rose and fell on his leg. She bit down on her lip and moaned. "Ohh…Oohh…" Her breathing increasing.

He groaned feeling his length press hard into her leg, "Uhh…bedroom..."

He grinded his hardness against her as her head fell back again from the pleasure his leg was now causing. He took full advantage of her bare neck and began kissing and licking her everywhere. He gave her warm open mouth kisses all along her jaw line. She moaned with uneven breath. "Ohh...god…" As her hands urgently roamed and caressed him everywhere.

His tongue went lower slowly down the length of her bare neck, nuzzling his way. He growled as he grabbed her ass and pulled her into him harder. "Ughh…"

She whimpered as he grinded against her hard with a groan. His tongue continued to slide down to her chest and down the v-neck of her blouse. He dipped his head lower into the center of her chest and worked his mouth back up the left side of her body and neck.

He covered her whole ear with his warm mouth breathing heavily.

She bit down on her lip and moaned in need. "Oh... please…" A shiver ran through her whole body as her breathing increased even more. Her hands grabbed at his belt buckle and she opened it with urgency. He grinded again and pinned her to the door, crushing his lips on hers and kissing her deeply.

She wrapped her hands around his waist and pulled the back of his shirt right out of his pants. She slid her hands under and made contact with his bare skin sliding her fingers up and down his back.

He groaned and pressed his straining arousal against her harder, undulating. His breathing becoming erratic now as he tried to speak, "Uh... you feel… so good."

She covered his mouth this time ravaging his lips and sucked on his neck. He could hardly breathe the words out, "Uh…bed…bedroom…Cal..."

She began unbuttoning his shirt now and he leaned his pelvis against hers as he watched her. She got a few undone and he watched as she leaned in and kissed his chest. His eyes closed in pleasure and his hands both slid into her hair. He held her against him feeling her lips and tongue slide along his bare chest with their warm soft wetness. He moaned now with a heavy breath, "Cal…umm… Couch…couch…Oh... your lips…."

She pushed into him and he finally moved back slipping his hands down and around her waist to her ass. He kept her against him as he kissed her and pulled her over to the couch.

Calleigh was concentrating on the rest of his shirt buttons as he leaned down and licked her lips. She hungrily opened her mouth for him, now with urgency and kissed him hard. She moaned in need. "Oh god… I… need you…right now..." Her hands wrapped around his neck as she moved in closer to him and he pulled her right down onto the couch with him.

She went to adjust her legs and he slipped both hands under her shirt and lifted it off her in one smooth motion. Her eyes went wide on him as he grinned and leaned into kiss her chest. Now his mouth was upon her and his hands slid to her back and spread open, supporting her body for his onslaught. "Mmm, so soft…" His voice rumbled with lust. He pulled her more into him as he sat up. He kissed and licked all over her chest and around her bra teasingly.

She breathed heavily, "Horatio… Oh my…Ooh…" Her hands and fingers threaded into his hair and she held him to her. She undulated on his leg and ran her hand over his straining length. She heard him gasp as his head fell back in pleasure and she felt a vibration on her leg. Her eyes opened as she realized it wasn't from him, It was one of their phones.

Horatio backed off trying to breathe, he looked up at her and with an uneven breath he spoke. "It… never…fails." She nodded in disbelief as his hands slipped down her sides. She groaned and slid off of him.

He lifted up and reached into his pocket with a groan feeling his straining arousal aching to be freed. He pulled out his phone and looked down at the name, agent Cole. He took a deep breath and opened his phone.

Calleigh slid over and leaned back on the couch; her eyes devoured him as he sat there.

"Horatio." He said in and uneven breath.

"Lieutenant, I'm just touching base with you. You're brother and his family are fine and safe."

"Thank you agent Cole…" He took a breath in and Calleigh stifled a laugh. He gave her a look that said everything was fine. They were both relieved and she was feeling quite happy and even mischievous.

She narrowed her eyes on him and smiled as she sat up more and unhooked her bra.

His eyes went wide and hungry and he lost his train of thought. He looked away from her for a moment, out of sorts now, then back. "Um… I appreciate… the call…" He licked his lips staring at her and his jaw set.

"Ok lieutenant, I'll be in touch and if you need anything you have my number, right?"

Horatio couldn't take his eyes off her now as she began to tease the hell out of him. She leaned back on the couch and slowly ran her hands up and over her breast and into her silky soft hair. He followed her hands intently with his eyes glued to them. She gave him a wicked smile and wiggled her eyebrows to him.

"Lieutenant?"

Horatio was pulled from his revere quickly. "Umm, yes….yes, I... have your number." He exhaled and nodded at her, giving her the you are in trouble look.

She smiled as she got up and leaned forward on him now. He nodded no to her and her smile went wider as she let herself slide off the couch and down right between his knees. She looked up at him and saw his breathing increase again, his still very hard length was straining to be free.

"Did the chief call you yet?" Agent Cole asked.

He watched as her head slowly went down on him. He closed his eyes trying to keep control and focus on the phone call, however, it was not working.

"Yes. Umm… he called, he called." He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt her hot mouth come into contact with his pants, right over his aching length.

She looked up at him and dropped her head right back down. She covered his hard straining length with her warm mouth. She pressed down on him and began licking him right through his pants. She licked the length of him and soaked his pants where he bulged and grew even more now. She slowly rubbed her chest up and down, all along his legs. His mouth hung open as his eager eyes stood glued to the seductress before him.

"So you must be happy to have a few days off then, huh?"

Horatio squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head thinking now, 'This guy wants to talk now.' He swallowed hard and watched as her tongue tortured him through his pants. His breathing was beginning to go uneven again and he exhaled hard almost letting out a groan. He clenched his teeth and she smiled up at him and nodded reminding him of the phone call.

His eyes opened wide as he realized and spoke quickly. "Yes… very happy…all of us…" He swallowed and exhaled thinking, 'Especially me, right now, if i could just get off the... dam phone.'

Calleigh looked up at him and saw he was struggling; he wanted to get off the phone. She smiled wickedly now and held his gaze, as her fingers unbuttoned his pants and slowly slid down his zipper. His mouth slacked open and then he clenched his teeth together. She smiled and reached for his free hand as he looked at her with wide eyes, almost pleading no. She put it gently on her silky hair as she lowered her mouth once again to his now supercharged body. His eyes went wide as saucers and his body tensed as she completely shocked him directing his hand like that. That simple movement and the feel of her silky hair almost made him gush in his pants.

She pulled on his waistband and slid her tongue all around under his boxers. His mouth was going dry now as he kept swallowing trying to moisten it. Her tongue was just inches away from his now begging arousal.

He took in a deep breath and stifled a deep groan.

"Ok, so we'll be in touch and thank you again, lieutenant."

He breathed heavily. "You're welcome agent co… Cole." His eyes went wide and he swallowed as she came into contact with the tip of his length.

She pulled on the waist of his pants but he wouldn't move and now she was getting frustrated. She gave him a look and now slowly began to open his shirt out and to the sides. He shook his head no at her and she began to kiss him all the way up, right to his nipples as he gasped. He grabbed one of her hands trying to hold her off and she used the other and lightly squeezed his length.

He froze closing his eyes as he felt himself tighten, so close, so close. She had him on edge like this and he was barely hanging on. Payback would certainly come for her, he thought. 'She was going to get payback for all of this.'

He gained control again as agent Cole ended the conversation. "Talk to you soon lieutenant."

"Ok agent Cole, thank you." He let out a heavy breath and closed the phone with a loud snap! He flipped it across onto the other couch.

She looked up at him with an innocent smile and wide green eyes now.

His eyes narrowed on her and his voice went very low, "Payback… Time for a change in position, sweetheart."

She looked at him confused and he pulled her up on top of him. "Wait I want to--"

"Uh-uh, now it's my turn."

He pulled her to him and crushed her body against his. He felt her warm breast crush against him and kissed her passionately as his tongue caressed and teased hers. Her beautiful scent assaulting his senses and covering him now, he felt himself swell more.

She moaned and returned the kiss with equal fervor. He broke the kiss and leaned forward and latched onto her nipple. "Oh…Horatio…Ooh…" He took them one at a time licking and sucking, making her moan even more now.

Her body swayed above his as his hands supported her back. She ran her fingers through his hair and down his chest trying to get access to his pants again. He moaned with his mouth full and still on her breast. "Mm mm…" He kissed back up to her collarbone and slowly licked up to her neck and finally covered her mouth again.

He backed off to look at her as his hands caressed and shaped to her beautiful rounded breasts. She bit down on her lip and he leaned in and suckled them again, nipping softly.

Her eyes shot open and she smiled at him speaking breathlessly, "I am so… hot for… you."

"Mmm, good…"

He leaned in again and kissed her passionately and she shoved his shirt back off his shoulders. Her lips latched onto his neck and he groaned as she began sucking and licking him wildly. He let his hands slide down onto her thighs and reached into her pocket pulling out her phone. He flipped it over and onto the couch right next to his as his voice went thick with lust "No more interruptions now."

With a clever smile now he quickly wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up with him. "Bed room, sweetheart…" He said leaning in while holding her up in his arms.

She was caught completely off guard and surprised as her voice rose up. "Horatio!"

He grinned at her and raised his brows, "Trust me sweetheart... don't you want to come with me?"

She gave him a smirk. "It's not like I have a choice." She sassed looking down at the floor.

He chuckled as it went right over her head. "Well, you can come with me now and later, but I don't think you will be complaining in a few minutes." He held her gaze.

Her eyes went wide and she gasped as she realized his innuendo now. "Horatio!"

He chuckled deeply, "Mmm, why don't you let me get you in the bedroom before you start yelling my name." He gave her one of his genuine smiles.

She shook her head as he leaned in and kissed her now walking with her to the bedroom. They got as far as the door and Calleigh started with her roaming hands again. She kissed him deeply as her hands slid through his hair and caressed his chest.

He gave her a look and his voice went soft. "Hang on sweetheart... we're almost there."

She smiled at him and thought how much she loved being in his arms. His voice entranced her and covered her softly and lovingly. She loved every minute of this with him.

He walked with her to the bed and laid her down gently across it. His eyes went intense on her beautiful body lying there. "Don't move." He said, as he shrugged his shirt back off his shoulders.

She chuckled and bolted right up. He looked at her surprised until she grinned and reached behind him. She grabbed his shirt before he could undo his cuff links... She had him trapped. She pulled tight and he grinned nodding at her, "You're already in trouble, I don't think you—"

She pulled tight again and he chuckled. She held him with one hand as her other gave his length a light squeeze. He gasped and tried to wiggle out of the shirt but she was already unzipping his pants again. She bit her lip and looked up at him as they fell to the floor with a swooshing sound. She sat up more on the side of the bed and began kissing his stomach and going down his happy trail.

"Mmm, you seem… very tense…." She said leaning down, and began licking him right through his shorts.

His eyes closed in pleasure feeling her warm mouth cover him and he groaned, "Uhh… Ohh…"

She moaned back as she slid her hand up his thigh and under his shorts to feel him. "Mmmm… someone is very… tense." She said breathlessly.

He grinned as he thought about payback and let his voice go very deep and husky. "I promise you...payback... is going to be... pure torture."

His voice rumbled to her and she looked up at him. She couldn't wait another second and her hand let go as she slid his boxers down now.

"Uhh…" He groaned as he felt himself freed of the material finally. He left his hands where they were and began to work on the cuff links behind his back.

Her warm mouth quickly covered him and completely overwhelmed him as he let out an unexpected grunt. "Ughh!" All at once now he felt her warm breath, soft lips and wet tongue cover him. He growled as he fought to free himself, quickly becoming caught up in her warmth he had to concentrate to just work his wrist out of the shirt. He let out a heavy breath, "Uhh... Cal... Uhhh…" His legs shook under him and weakened.

She licked his full length and he swayed as her hands grabbed his ass and held on to him. She gave him a look and he nodded to her. "It's your turn now." His hands came around and lifted her right up, he crushed his lips to her mouth as one hand popped her button and slowly lowered her zipper.

She pulled back breaking the kiss and he held her. She looked at him shocked as he did that so smoothly. "You're pretty good with those hands."

"Mmm, am I? Let's see what you think after payback."

She nodded and he smiled moving closer to her backing her legs right up against the bed. He put both his hands on her shoulders and gave her a gentle push.

She gasped and her eyes opened wide as she went back on the bed. He kneeled and pulled her jeans off as she lifted up on both her elbows. She chuckled, "Now who's playing dirty?"

He made eye contact with her and grinned. "Now you pay." His eyes drank her in and stopped at her underwear, hovering.

She saw his lustful eyes go dark and tried quickly to wiggle away.

He grabbed both her legs and held them pulling her right back to him. "Not a chance sweetheart. Now take a deep breath." His voice went husky again as he leaned in.

She looked at him now unsure and swallowed, "Horati—"

He chuckled and then there was a quick snapping sound as he ripped her underwear right off her.

She gasped and lifted up on her elbows looking at his boyish grin now. He stood in between her legs and held her eyes intensely. She shook her head and began to slide back up the bed away from him. He quickly leaned down and covered her body with his, grabbing her hands and entwining his fingers in hers, holding her in place.

She smiled up at him and chuckled, "So this is payback then?"

"Mmm, yes… it is" His voice rumbled low and husky as he gave her a long sensual look. His head dipped low into her neck, near her ear and he breathed, "Mmm, now you're all mine." He slowly closed his mouth over her neck kissing it lightly.

She tried to move her hands to feel him but he held her and kept his hands locked with hers. He gave her soft teasing open mouth kisses all along her neck and ear. She rocked her head against his and he lifted back up and looked into her eyes.

"I want… to feel you…" She said so softly.

It was very hard for him to resist her soft voice and he almost gave in to her. His eyes crinkled now and he leaned back down into her neck. His voice was barely a whisper. "So, feel me… feel this." He began once more kissing her so softly.

"Ahh…touch you…Oh...I mean...Ohh..." She said moaning now softly writhing under him.

He kissed her shoulder, sliding his tongue all along it and lower to her collarbone.

She moaned. "Please…your lips…I…need."

"Mmm." He lifted his head again and gazed into her eyes. Her cheeks had a hint of red and her head swayed as her hair covered the bed. Her breathing was uneven as she lifted and tried to rub herself against him. He leaned down and whispered low and husky to her, "If I let you go… you can't touch." He held her eyes and watched as they widened for a moment before she nodded and moaned her answer.

She sighed in a breathless moan, "Um-hmm…."

"Don't touch, ok?" He looked over to the clock and it read, 4:15 pm. He looked back at her with a sly grin. "Look at the time and remember it." She looked over and back at him. She nodded as he eased the pressure on her hands. Now he gave her a smile and lifted her hands still in his as he placed them out and to her sides, outstretched.

She looked at him confused and he knew, he said it again in a low growl now, "Don't move, stay just like that…" His head dropped down again and he began to give her the softest, most agonizing kisses she ever felt. His next words tormented her between kisses. "I… want to… make love… to your beautiful body."

She moaned, "Oh… Please….yes…" She wanted to grab his head and hair, pulling his mouth to hers. She moaned again as his lips move across her shoulder and down her outstretched arm. "Ohhh… Horatio…Oohh…that feels..."

He smiled as his mouth opened and closed on her silky soft skin. He slid his tongue erotically along the crease in her arm and down slowly to her hand. He reached and held her hand open with her palm facing up, placing soft kisses and licks along her fingers and palm.

She cried out now. "Oh…god…please….Ohh" He held her hand and slowly sucked on each of her fingers driving her insane now.

She suddenly pulled her hand away and grabbed him in an urgent need to kiss him. She crushed her lips to his as he tried to grab her hands off his head. He pulled back and pinned her hands down again.

She writhed and thrashed under him needing him so bad now. She knew this was her payback and god, was he good at it.

He nodded and held her gaze; his voice filled with lust now. "Close your eyes for me."

She nodded. "But I…want to need—"

He nodded and leaned right above her lips as he spoke in a low whisper, "Close them; I want you to feel me. Feel every touch, every caress, every kiss and lick I give to you." He watched her eyes as they slowly closed in surrender.

He leaned down and softly kissed her lips, she moaned and hungrily kissed him back. He broke the kiss waiting now but she left her eyes closed this time and he smiled.

He leaned down and began to trace kisses along her chest going to her breasts. He gave her soft butterfly kisses all around her breasts. First one and then the other as her back arched and she moaned again and again. He softly blew his warm breath along her nipple and watched it rise up and stiffen. He slid over and gave the other one the same attention but then took the tip into his wet mouth and suckled so softly.

She moaned and her back arched as he made love to her body with his mouth. She squeezed his hands, holding on even tighter as he put her in a state of awareness and total bliss. She concentrated and felt his every touch, his every kiss, and his every breath on her super sensitive, tingling skin.

He watched her stomach rise and fall as he blew his warm breath down her chest and onto her soft stomach. She was tensing each time his lips touch her skin. He kissed and licked all along the soft planes of her stomach, moving to her ribs going off to her sides. Her body writhed and he opened his mouth and licked all the way back over to her navel.

She whimpered but she didn't fight him anymore, now she hung onto him and took all his ministrations in. Her moans and pleas filled the room and his head spun as he slid his tongue around her navel and teased her licking it. His own ache telling him to get on with this and take her now, but he fought it over and over as his lips kissed their way back up to her breasts. He was slowly becoming hypnotized by her and let his hands slowly slip from hers. They moved smoothly to softly cup her breasts and he moved above them and began to softly suckle again.

"Ohh...please...ohhh..." She bit down on her lip as she felt his warm mouth once again close and pull on her sensitive skin. She arched up and felt his hardness against her leg. She undulated needing to feel him and his head came up to her. He saw her face tinged red and her breathing ragged as she opened her eyes.

His voice was raw and low as he spoke now, "Close your eyes…"

He watched as she slowly let them close and he shifted against her. He leaned his lower body against hers and she moaned feeling his hard length pressing against her wetness. He rocked up on her and his long length slowly slid along her wet center and over her very engorged nub. She cried out in need , "Horatio! Ohh.. God… I can't.."

He exhaled his words to her. "Mmm, so soft..." He slid again and watched her teeth dig into her lower lip as she let out another needy moan. Quickly becoming consumed himself he closed his eyes feeling her wetness cover him all over. He clenched his teeth and slowly took her nipple in his warm mouth again.

She shuddered under him and moaned. "Ohh…Your mouth…Ahhh…god..." She couldn't take much more and her hands found their way slowly into his hair. She held onto him as he licked and suckled her taut nipples. He let his hands slide down her sides, feeling, caressing, and teasing, as his mouth and body moved lower. As he moved lower, she let her hands slide off him and closed her eyes again feeling all the sensations.

He smiled and kissed his way right down to her center as he blew his warm breath upon her. He stood on his knees and watched as she arched and undulated in need. He leaned down and placed wet kisses all along her inner thighs, caressing her with his fingers. Her legs opened more to him as his hands caressed and teased her more. He softly kissed each side of her golden center and blew his warm breath on her watching her writhe.

"Oh god...Hora…tio! Ohhh please!!! I need to feel you…" She moaned in desperation.

He leaned back and savored the beautiful body before him; His eyes caressing her as he made a mental note of every area he kissed and caressed. He held her gaze and saw the need and lust there in her eyes. He laid both his hands on her hipbones and caressed her with his fingers and thumbs. She arched and cried out as his hands slid down and on her inner thighs, sliding along them in and unbearable caress.

Her breathing was erratic now and her chest was heaving as she began to feel her inner core pulsing. "Ohh…my god! Ohh god…." Her body began to shake under his every touch now and he knew she was right there ready to burst.

One last thing he thought and he used his voice against her, in a deep husky tone. "Look at the clock."

She did and then turned back to him. "Umm, Ohh… it's 5:00…" She said breathing hard and he smiled and nodded.

"Yes… beautiful…payback is over." He thought 45 minutes of torture and teasing was enough payback and his voice went deep again. "I want to feel you…all of you…" His voice sent a jolt of electricity coursing right through her, she felt it start in her head, down to her shoulders and chest, into her stomach and pelvis.

He leaned down over her center and blew his warm breath, watching her tense now, watching her skin respond to his warm breath. She cried out gasping his name now, unable to control what was happening to her. "Horatio., yes...oh god!" His tongue softly extended and licked her engorged nub lightly as she shook with force under him and cried out in an earth shattering orgasm.

She cried out over and over, "Yes, Yes!… Oh my god...Yes! Oohhhhhhhhhhh!"

Her whole body tensed and arched and he held on licking with soft pressure. She felt every muscle in her body tighten and burn as her climax tore through her. Her eyes rolled back, her body arched and she felt her glorious release as she came and came. She stiffened and grabbed his head with both her hands, shaking and pulling on him as tears filled her eyes. She could hardly breathe as her legs shook uncontrollably around him and her cries of pleasure filled the room.

He felt her heat, her fire, on his mouth, lips and tongue, he growled wanting to be inside her now. He kept her on a high still using his tongue as wave after wave washed over her and consumed her completely. She was moaning and whimpering with each stroke of his expert tongue, he felt her tense up and he slowed just a bit as the waves lessoned and finally ended.

She pulled up on his head and he released her with his mouth gently. He stood on his knees and took his fill, eying her beautiful body up and down. He was amazed at his own self-control right now, he had no idea how he didn't just explode right with her.

His voice was husky as he savored his view of her well-teased and loved body, "You're absolutely ravishing." He watched her heaving chest slow and drank in her flushed face and body. Her hair was tousled and her eyes watery and half-opened. Her chest had small beads of sweat forming in between her breast and her skin was moist and warm. He smiled as her hands directed his head down to her stomach. She laid his head on her still rising stomach running her fingers through his hair. He listened as she let the softest little moans slip. He loved that; he loved to hear her happy and satisfied, he treasured her soft moans as they covered him.

Her voice was dry as she called to him breathlessly, pulling him up to her. She moaned softly still, barely audible he thought with a smile.

"Oh… my god, Horatio—"

He kissed her and cut her off. She kissed him back and broke off with the need to breathe, and then quickly sucked on his neck.

He chuckled and closed his eyes as her hands slid over his chest and shoulders. Sensations he thought again as he groaned low to her and kissed her again softly, lovingly.

She broke off and spoke with urgency, "I want you... so bad."

He kissed her neck softly listening to her words as they began to turn him on, and get him even harder.

"Hmm, how bad?" He whispered.

"Get up." She said demandingly and he looked at her with a grin.

"Sweetheart I think you—"

"Stand up right now." She insisted breathlessly.

His brows went up in surprise and he slid off her and stood up, looking down at her gorgeous body. He grinned. "Give the lady what she wants."

With a groan she rolled over with her ass high in the air. He swallowed and almost attacked her right there, as he growled and held himself back to see what she was up to. He liked this game very much now.

She turned to him on her hands and knees now with a wicked smile. "That... was the most amazing thing... I have ever felt, and I plan on giving you... some much deserved payback." She moved to his engorged hardness.

His eyes caressed her body slowly moving down to her gorgeous ass. "Calleigh… I don't thin—"

She licked his stomach in a long caress down and covered his aching length with her warm mouth. "Mmmm…" She moaned taking him in.

He gasped a grunt in a heavy breath, "Ughhh…" As he expelled a warm breath with his open mouth. He felt his legs shake and he placed his hands on her shoulders and back, caressing her. His body felt week under her touch and he knew he couldn't hold out long like this for long.

She felt him so hard and engorged and wanted to please him so bad like he just did for her. She smiled thinking about it and took her mouth off him. She looked up and saw his eyes closed and his forehead wrinkled. She cleared her throat and he looked down to her suddenly opening his eyes.

She spoke in need as her body filled with lust. "Put your hands in my hair."

He looked at her and nodded. "I'm already clos— Ughh!" His head snapped back as his eyes shut tightly.

She licked his length and stopped. "Talk to me…" She covered him deep and pulled back." I love you're voice…" She covered him fully again and moaned softly, "I love the feeling of your hands in my hair..." She covered him again and now he let out a needy groan. "Uhhhh!...Cal...Cal..."

He swallowed hard as his hands slipped into her silky soft hair and he felt her warm wet mouth tighten around him. His hips wanted to thrust forward but he controlled himself. Her lips, so soft he thought, and clenched his teeth and closed his eyes. If he thought about every sensation, he knew this would be over way to soon. He let his mind go and said what he felt. His breathing went heavy and she felt his ass tightened in her hands as she took him in deeply.

He breathed his words in soft moans. "Uhh!…Uhh... Your mouth, lips… so soft..."

"Mmmm." She moaned and the vibration covered him and coursed through him.

"Ohh, Cal… warm, wet… Uhhh, god!"

She grabbed his ass and pulled him in deeper as he felt himself hit the back of her throat. He let out an intense groan to her. "UHHH!" He looked down at her and knew he made a big mistake as he felt himself tense even more. He pulled back away from her quickly and took in a few breaths now, trying to bypass his threatening climax. He tried to clear his head of that vision just now.

She looked up from the bed. "What's wrong…I want—"

He grabbed her and lifted her as his tongue thrusted into her mouth and she sucked on it eagerly. She completely undid him and he began kissing her all over as his hands roamed freely over her breast and down to her warm center.

She moaned and sucked on his neck hanging onto him as he laid her back on the bed and lowered himself to her center. She looked up at him with question on her elbows as his tongue extended and pressed on her nub once again.

"Ohhh, god! Wait I thought--Oohhh." She moaned and writhed.

He was just about done but wanted to please her one more time, he knew it would give him time to recover from her mouths onslaught. He held her gaze and smiled while slowly lowering his mouth to her center again. His eyes never left hers as he said, "You taste incredible…" and slid his tongue all along her hot core.

Her eyes closed hearing his words and her mouth opened feeling his warm soft tongue again. "Horat… Ohhh, god!"

"Ummm, yes beautiful... I want all of you… right now…" He was so worked up and ready to be one with her, only he didn't realize what his voice and demands were doing to her.

She moaned, "Your tongue…Oh, Ooh… yes."

He made himself comfortable. His arms slid under her thighs as his hands held onto her inner thighs. She was at his mercy now as he began to slowly swipe his tongue over her nub relentlessly.

"Horat—Oh…my Oooh." Her legs began shaking already as he held them.

His voice filled with lust now. "Mmm, I want to feel you again... Taste your sweetness..."

She lifted her head and looked at him as her breathing went ragged and her eyes wide. She watched him as he licked and then sucked on two of his fingers. He gave her a grin and felt her take a deep breath in.

"Yes, Breathe beautiful, breathe..." He slid his tongue all around her nub and gently inserted two fingers into her very hot core.

"Ohh, Oohh… Yes! God!" She moaned and writhed under him now. He slowly move his fingers in her as his tongue worked slow and steady, gradually building her up.

She began moaning with pleasure and moved her hips against his lips shaking. Her hands wrapped in his hair hanging on. "Yes! Ohh, my… Oohh, yes!" She felt the tingling sensation begin and course through her body. His hot tongue felt so good, she thought as he built her up more and more. She felt him reach her pleasure spot and bucked as heat shot through her. "Oh, Yes! Horatio, don't stop… Yes! Yes!"

He slid his tongue up and down and pressed with more pressure, holding that steady rhythm. He worked his fingers along her inner core and felt her tighten all around him. He licked harder and faster as her breathing increased and her body arched right up and off the bed. "Yes! Yes! Oh-oh, Yes, Horatio! Ohhhhhhhhh!

Her whole body vibrated and shook and she felt herself on fire now. She writhed and thrashed as he continued to devour her silky soft sensitive flesh. She exploded all over his fingers and hand, now he wanted her to do the same thing around his hardness.

She was breathing heavily as he lifted up and moved her more onto the bed. He growled , "Oh god, I need... to be inside you." He crawled up her delicious body and kissed her slowly letting her breathe as his tongue licked at her lips.

She breathed, "Oh my god… Where are you… getting your... energy from?"

He smiled at her with an arch of his brow. "Mmm, you make me crazy, I want... I need to feel you." He settled himself between her legs and bent to kiss her again. Softly asking, "You ok…?"

She let a heavy breath out feeling relieved. "Oh my god, I'm great… I feel unbeli—Ohhhh." She gasped feeling him slowly enter and fill her. "Ohhhh..." He closed his eyes and slid deep into her as she cried out feeling him finally inside of her. "Yes, yes... Horatio."

He let out a heavy breath and held himself there feeling his muscles tighten, as well as hers. He felt her clamp around him instantly and he groaned with an open mouth. "Uhhhh."

She closed her eyes and kissed his lips softly, sliding her tongue along his lips. "Horatio, Ohh." She let her fingers feel every ripple in his back, sliding up slowly, then down.

He slowly began to rock in and out now. He opened his eyes and kissed her lovingly. "Uhh, yes… I need you… Uhh!" He leaned down on his forearms and rested his body more against hers.

She wrapped her legs around him and grazed her fingers over his ass. "Ohh, Cal… Uhh!" His head lifted up and his back strained as he shook his head clear of the surge racing through him.

She watched him and pulled his mouth to hers now for a searing kiss. His breathing was ragged and his heart pounding against her chest. He lifted his head up and squeezed his eyes shut, barely hanging on.

She moaned softly as she felt him tense. "Please…please... let me feel you."

Her voice so soft and pleading he thought opening his eyes to look at her beautiful face. His heart felt like it could burst listening to her words, feeling her love, seeing her like this. He nodded to her as his emotions began to overflow and he moved now to give her what she wanted. "Mmm, yes love…Yes, Uhh!"

He held her hands and entwined his fingers, as he leaned down and kissed her softly, beginning to move again. He slid almost out and then pushed deeply back in. He kept her right with him now as he spoke. "Calleigh, Uhh! keep your eyes open… Uhhh! I want to see you!" He undulated his hips and rocked in deeply moving faster and faster looking into her eyes.

Her head went back down into the bed as he ran his open hand over her hair and cupped her head. He held her eyes as she bit down hard on her lip and nodded to him. "Horatio, Oh god, I'm... Ohhhhhhhhhhh!" She clenched around his length and pulsed, as waves of pleasure racked her body. He began giving her loving kisses all over her face and open lips as her orgasm crashed down on her. She shook and dug her fingers into his back hanging on as he thrusted harder and harder. She cried out over and over, feeling her waves of pleasure coursing through her and onto him.

He thrusted deeply and groaned staying deep in her. "Yes, Uhhh!…yes!" He leaned right next to her ear and groaned. "I love you….Ohhh!" He exploded with a heavy breath groaning as he began to pulse deep inside her and fill her up. "Uh...Uhh...Ughhhhhhhh!" He stiffened and tensed above her as every muscle in his body tightened and burned with vengeance. His release now completely draining him of the little energy he had left. His breathing was ragged as he leaned down and rested a moment on her. His mouth rested against her neck and ear, as his hand softly caressed her hair. He pushed himself up and she quickly grabbed his ass with both hands keeping him there.

She looked into his eyes with a smile and breathlessly said, "I love…you too... Please, stay where… you are."

He smiled down at her and leaned in for a soft loving kiss. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily, "You're….incredible."

She smiled back and hugged him to her, as he shook above her and shifted his weight to the right, she hung onto him still.

He chuckled, "I don't…want to crush you."

"You're not crushing me handsome. I love to feel your body's weight on me, I love to feel you so close after."

"Mmm, I do too sweetheart."

"I don't think you're going to have trouble sleeping now." She grinned.

"Mmm, neither do I, neither do I."

She moved under him and he looked at her shifting again. She moved him onto his back and cuddled up with him resting her head on his shoulder.

She ran her hand softly along his chest and a deep chuckled came from him. "Unless you want to go again, I would stop moving that hand sweetheart."

She lifted her head and looked at him. "Horatio, you have got to be kidding me."

He laughed and took a hold of her hand stopping it. She laughed and giggled and he turned to look at her.

His eyes said it all as she looked back at him. He smiled at her. "I can... get very use to this, Calleigh."

Her eyes went wide and she smiled. "So can I handsome... you're absolutely wonderful."

"Mmm, I feel such... a peace with you, its hard to describe."

She smiled remembering the loving things he said that night at the hospital. How good she made him feel and how much he needed her. How she made it all go away. She smiled and mother nature called as she moved to get up. "I need to use the bathroom, be right back."

He nodded and smiled watching her swaying hips move away from him. God she is so beautiful he thought and sat up against the headboard. He waited for his beauty to come back and lay with him. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes for a second seeing her face.

Calleigh came back and saw him sitting up, waiting for her. She gently got on the bed and kneeled next to him. She smiled as she realized he was sleeping. She whispered, "He sleeps, finally." She leaned in and very softly kissed his lips.

He woke up, looked at her and kissed her back softly. "Mmm, you're back."

"Yes now c'mon and lay down with me." She pulled the sheets up over him as he watched her. She smiled and tucked herself up and into his side. She heard his moan rumble low. "Mmmm, you're so warm and soft."

She smiled and whispered back. "I love being this close to you and keeping you warm." She knew he felt content and tired and they could both sleep now in peace. His breathing evened out and he quickly fell asleep with her in his arms. She was quick to follow, feeling wonderful and so relaxed, snuggling against him. Her eyes closed in a peaceful love filled slumber and she drifted off smiling, thinking of him.

Calleigh's eyes opened to something tickling her nose. A smile quickly forming on her face as she realized it was his red chest hair. She tightened her arm around his waist and hugged him tighter. She laid there just smiling, thinking that it was real, they were final together. She couldn't believe it after all this time, she would wake up and still think it was all a dream.

He moaned softly shifting and curling his hand in her hair. She lifted her head up off his chest for a second seeing him still asleep. She laid it back down gently and smiled. How in the world could someone be so thoughtful and loving even in their sleep. She suddenly realized her leg was sliding all along his and she froze as she bit down on her lip. She didn't want to wake him up, she wanted him to sleep for as long as he could.

She gently lifted her head again and looked at the clock. It was 6:00 and she remembered she had to call Alexx. She gently moved her arm and slid out of his hold. He stirred and turned to her pulling her in even closer with a soft sigh.

She smiled and closed her eyes to the wonderful sensation he just caused in her. Now she waited until his breathing even out again and slid easily off the bed. Once off she didn't move, and waited to make sure he didn't wake up.

Thinking now, she looked down and made a wry smile. She bent and picked up his shirt smiling widely now. She slipped it on and quietly walked out of the bedroom pulling the door but leaving it cracked open. She inhaled and smelled pure Horatio now. She closed her eyes as she lifted the open collar to her nose. "Mmmm." Her smile grew wide again as she almost chuckled seeing his phone on the couch right next to hers.

She grabbed her phone and plopped right down into the couch with another smile. Every time she took a breath she smelled him, it was wonderful. She grinned and opened her phone checking for messages. She didn't have any and another smile grew. She pressed a button and waited.

"Hello."

"Alexx?"

"Calleigh, I thought you forgot all about me honey."

She chuckled, "Not a chance Alexx."

"So, how are you two doing sweetheart? Please tell me he is resting."

"Like a baby Alexx. He's finally getting some well deserved sleep."

"Good, it's about time."

"So did you still want to grab a bit to eat, or are you heading home?

"Nope, my husband and the kids ordered pizza, so I'm free as a bird tonight. What did you have in mind?"

"How about we head for Umberto's? Horatio loves their gnocci and I can bring him home a dish, just in case he does wake up tonight." Calleigh chuckled.

"Ok baby, Italian sounds good. I'll pick you up in 15 minutes, ok?"

"Yep, sounds good Alexx, I'll be ready." Calleigh closed the phone and snuggled into the material of his shirt again. She smiled and got up going over to the table grabbing a pen and paper. She wrote a few lines and folded it smiling. She walked back inside and began to gather their clothes, picking his and her things up, and placing them neatly on the couch. 'So much for the underwear' she thought with a broad smile.

She went to the dresser and grabbed a fresh pair of underwear wearing a huge grin now, she turned around and looked at him. She headed into the bathroom to freshen up and get dress again. She came out and went over to him watching him sleep peacefully, she smiled. She went back out and came back with his cell phone and the piece of paper. She leaned over him and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek hoping not to wake him. She placed the paper on her pillow next to him with his cell on top of it. She smiled and walked out stopping by the door to have one last look.

She smiled and whispered, "Sleep with angels my love." She turned happily and left.

Alexx arrived shortly after that and they went to the restaurant to eat. They were both seated and the waiter brought them both two glasses of water.

Alexx looked at Calleigh and chuckled. "Ok baby spill it. You are absolutely beaming right now.

Calleigh leaned her head forward with a chuckled, letting her hair camouflage her beet red face. She shook her head back and forth, lifting it just a bit to find Alexx grinning at her. She giggled and let it drop down again.

Alexx nodded and leaned in whispering to her, "Hmm, must have been some really good sex going on today, honey."

Calleigh's voice rose up in shock. "Alexx!"

Alexx starting laughing now at her reaction, knowing now she hit the nail on the head.

Calleigh couldn't hold back as she giggled again turning bright red.

Alexx went sincere. "It's so good to see you happy again, I hope he is too?"

Calleigh nodded. "Um-hmm, I think he is but I know he wishes they didn't have to go away again."

"Yeah well, he knows they will be safe that way, so I think he'll be fine honey."

Calleigh nodded and her fingers played with the rose hanging on the chain around her neck. She zoned out for a moment and Alexx could clearly see she was somewhere else.

"Earth to Calleigh…" Alexx grinned at her.

She smiled back and nodded, "Sorry, I was just… thinking."

"Yes I could see that honey. So, tell me about that beautiful chain he gave you?"

Calleigh lit up again and smiled. "He gave it to me at the hotel the night he took me dancing. I was in shocked, red rubies and diamonds on a rose. I never new a rose had such a special meaning until now. Everything he did included roses, different colors, different meanings, I never knew that, did you? "

Alexx nodded. "No honey, I only know I love roses, all roses and any colors."She laughed. "So he really swept you off your feet."

Calleigh smiled. "Literally, and quite a few times now."

"Really." Alexx chuckled seeing Calleigh blush again. "So where did he take you dancing?"

"Oh my god, you would never believe this place, Alexx. He took me to the Forge. The restaurant is upstairs and the club is downstairs. They even had glass spinning there. It was beautiful and I never seen anything like it before. There were so many famous faces there I couldn't believe it. He knew the Maitre'd and he weighed on us all night, he was very nice. I had the time of my life that night with him. Did you know he could dance... I mean dance?"

Alexx nodded and smiled. "Yes, I found that out when he was on the bomb squad. He was at a party and if I remember correctly, Horatio lost a bet to Al. He had to pay up and Al made him dance for it. One dance with anyone he wanted. Al put on some salsa music and the rest is history, we were all stunned at how well he could move."

"Yeah, me too, I had no clue, I mean he's was so reserved."

"Was honey?"

Calleigh smiled. "He's... different away from work, ya know?"

"Yes I think I do, and it makes me very happy to hear it. That man needs something positive in his life and I am very happy that it turned out to be you."

Calleigh tilted her head to one side, smiling at Alexx. "Thanks Alexx, I'm really trying."

"Yes I see that. You have patience with him and you give him space. You don't push and that's a good thing, for the both of you. Anyway it sure sounds like you two had a wonderful time, and well deserved.

Calleigh smiled widely. "It was awesome... the whole weekend… he gave me the best time of my life. I wished it didn't have to end, you know?"

"I know honey but you both seem happy now too, right?"

"Yeah but…Everything he did. Alexx, he bought me a whole wardrobe of new cloths and had everything just waiting there for me. I walked in to Rose pedals everywhere and vanilla scented candles, it was so beautiful and romantic. He even went as far to rent the penthouse suite that had everything you could imagine, Jacuzzi, sauna, outdoor private pool... Oh yeah he set me up for some pure pampering too. I had the full treatment at their one of a kind spa, it was wonderful."

"It sure sounds like it was Calleigh. I knew that man was a romantic. I am very happy for the two of you, I wish you both all the best."

"Thanks Alexx for everything, thanks for being a real friend. I always hoped but i never really thought it would happen... but I never gave up my hope either."

"Calleigh honey, it was all just a matter of time, I'm just glad its finally over and you two are together. You both are very special and deserve to be happy together."

The waiter came and they placed their orders. They spoke more about Calleigh's special weekend and Horatio. It started getting late and they both decided it was time to leave and head home. Calleigh placed a special order to take home for Horatio and Alexx dropped her back off at his place. They were saying goodbye in the car.

III

Horatio's eyes fluttered open and he laid still for a minute taking in the sound. It was very quiet in the house and his empty arm let him know Calleigh wasn't in the bed next to him anymore.

He slowly sat up and looked at her side of the bed. He saw his cell phone and the folded paper. He smiled and picked it up opening it, his eyes slid along the paper reading.

_Handsome, I went out with Alexx for a quick bite to eat. I shouldn't be too late and I promise to wake you when I get back. Now go back to sleep! However, just in case you can't, here is your cell if you want to call me. Love you, Calleigh._

He folded the paper and smiled looking at his cell. He sat up more now and opened his cell clearing his throat. He pressed a button.

Calleigh's cell rang now and she chuckled and smiled. Alexx laughed as she opened the phone.

"Hello Handsome." She said in a very happy voice.

"Mmm, Hello beautiful." His voice was rugged and dry from sleep.

"You're supposed to be sleeping."

"Hmm, yes and you're supposed to be sleeping with me." He chuckled and she smiled.

"I'll be right in, see you in a few minutes."

"Ok, I'll be waiting."

Calleigh closed her phone and looked over at Alexx. She put up her hand with a smile that could light the sky. "Don't say it Alexx, don't."

Alex chuckled, "Ok baby, go ahead and be with your man, he's waiting. I'll talk to you over the weekend. Dinner was good; we have to do it again."

"Ok Alexx, I'll talk to you and thanks for everything, especially picking me up and bringing me back home."

Alexx smiled and nodded thinking to herself now. 'Home sure sounds good to me.' She waved goodbye and pulled away as Calleigh entered the door.

Calleigh walked in and put the keys down with the take out on the table. She walked into the bedroom to find him lying on his back with both arms relaxed behind his head. He smiled as soon as he saw her and shifted, leaning on his right elbow now.

She walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss, sitting down on the bed next to him. "How did you sleep?"

"Mmm, wonderful, thank you."

"Are you hungry? I have a surprise for you."

He smiled and stretched a bit. He nodded. "What kind of surprise?" He asked looking at her mischievously.

She chuckled, "Food Horatio, food."

He laughed as she bent to kiss him softly on the lips. He wrapped both arms around her and pulled her down on top of him. He rolled her and was now on top of her.

She chuckled, "Do you practice that move? You do it so quick I can hardly react."

"That's the whole point beautiful." He gave her a one eyed wink and she chuckled pulling him down on her.

She gave him very soft kisses on the lips while speaking to him. "How does… some… gnocci de napolitana, sound to you?"

"Mmm, sounds good to me." He said with the raise of and eyebrow.

She nodded her head. "Just good, that's it? You have to be starving Horatio?"

He laughed now and spoke low. "Well now, that is about right, I am starving… for you." He kissed her softly and backed off continuing. "I'm starving for your lips, your tongue, your neck, all of you beautiful. You are absolutely delicious to me, so if I'm comparing… you to food, well then, you win."

She kissed him deeply now and backed off. "Ok, you're doing it to me again with that voice of yours. Now get off me and let me go heat up your dinner for you."

He leaned down and kissed her again. "Sweetheart if it's already cold… we can heat it up later when we're done. I'm beginning to feel a… warm sensation myself… and you wouldn't want me to get a chill now, would you?" He gave her his best puppy-dog eyes.

Calleigh laughed, "What am I going to do with you."

He wiggled his brows at her as he pulled the sheets up over both their heads. The only sound heard coming from the bedroom now was Calleigh's giggling.

A little while past and Horatio and Calleigh both came out and wearing their matching white terry cloth robes. Calleigh was sitting curled up next to him on the couch as he ate now. One leg was bent under her and the other was propped up against Horatio's thigh, tempting him each time he looked over. The robe slipped off her leg and left it bare to his eyes. She watched him eat and every few seconds he would turn and feed her a piece and then kiss her. She would laugh and take his forked and feed him back. They did this until Calleigh finally nodded to him and put her hand to her belly.

"Enough…please…as much as I am enjoying this with you, I can't eat another piece."

"Hmm, you don't want to share with me anymore?" He gave her a sad look then grinned at her and swallowed his food. "It delicious, thank you for thinking of me, Calleigh."

She laughed now, "Handsome, I want to share with you… forever." Her eyes sparkled with love to him.

He swallowed and put the bowl down on the side table looking at her. She looked at him questioningly with the tilt of her head. He turned smiling and leaned into her, pulling her closer to him. He reached up caressed her cheek and held her chin as he kissed her lips so softly. He backed off smiling.

"Sweetheart, you took the words right out of my… heart. I want to share yesterday, today and all our tomorrows together. He kissed her lovingly and she held him, hugging him and closing her eyes in his arms. She moaned softly feeling so content in his arms right now. He caressed her hair as her head rested on his chest.

Her eyes opened and she lifted her head. "Finish your food, you need to eat more."

His brows went up and he grinned. "I did notice that you ordered a double serving, that's why you had to help me."

She gave him a quick smile and hummed. "Ok, so I'm guilty of trying to feed you, arrest me." She said with a chuckled.

He fingered the ends of her silky hair and his voice went low and deep. "Hmm, yes… you are… very guilty and should be punished."

She gave him a sly smiled now nodding. "I can imagine your punishment." She ran her fingers over his sideburns and smiled thinking; she always wanted to do that.

He held her gaze as his lips curled up. "Mmm, could you now?" He said very seductively.

She nodded and slid her fingers down the smooth hairs, not really paying attention to what he was saying at the moment. She was wrapped up in what she was doing and feeling. "What would your punishment be, exactly?" She asked in a curious tone.

He gave her a deep moan and his voice went sexy and seductive. He leaned in and gave her butterfly kisses up her neck, then whispered low in her ear giving her chills all over.

"Mmm, well it would consist of me making slow agonizing love to every inch of your beautiful body over and over again." He lifted his head to find her eyes closed and her head leaning over resting on the couch. He knew he was affecting her with his kisses and words. He leaned back to her neck and nuzzled softly. "Mmm, it would be hours and hours of totally devouring your beautiful body until you could take no more. Then, I would have to do it all over, again and again." He moaned softly into her ear.

She softly moaned and lifted his head up giving him a deep searing kiss. "Stop seducing me like this, I can't take it when you talk to me this way." She kissed his lips softly and backed off with a happy relaxing sigh. "I thought I was going to die after 45 minutes of your teasing. Now you want to tease me for hours. I know for sure I couldn't deal with hours of your teasing."

He wiggled his eyebrows at her and his voice went deep. "Who said anything about teasing? This would be about purely giving you pleasure over and over again. It would be about making love to your delicious body until we both could take no more and collapse from exhaustion." He watched her eyes fall closed and her unconscious teeth biting into her bottom lip now. He leaned in gently and kissed her lips softly, breathing his warm breath over them, teasing her more. His right hand softly came into contact with her bare leg and he softly caressed it up and down. She moaned so softly to him completely swept away from his voice, his words and soft teasing ministrations.

She jumped and opened her eyes to him, narrowing in on him. "Stop it; you're using your voice against me again."

He smiled and spoke seductively, "Mmm, and you're using... your bare leg against me, and all is fair in love, beautiful."

She nodded and leaned in to kiss him softly. His eyes closed as he felt her lips softly meet his and felt her fingers softly caress his chest. How easily she could captivate him he thought and kissed her back. He shifted just a bit feeling himself swell and turned more into her. He enjoyed and savored her touch, but was quickly drawn to the smooth silky feeling of her skin under his own fingers.

"Mmm" A soft moan escaped his lips as Calleigh made her way to that very special spot on his neck and suckled so softly. His hand slid to her inner thigh and caressed up slowly while her mouth stood attached to his neck. He heard a soft barely audible moan and continued tracing his fingers all along her soft inner thigh. She slid her lips up to his ear and traced it with her warm tongue. She captured and then suckled his earlobe so softly he thought he would lose control right there. A deep throaty moan vibrated off his lips, "Mmmm"

He tried to concentrate on her and not break her momentum as he leaned in and softly kissed her shoulder, just sliding the robe over just a bit with his lips. He moved his hand ever so slowly and slid under the robe softly crawling his fingers along her warm skin. She released his ear and let out a warm breathy moan that covered his skin and made him tingle all over. "Oohhh"

He lifted his head up to find her eyes closed and her mouth slacked open, she was lost in all sensations. He drank her beauty in right at that moment seeing her completely free and so en-rapt, completely caught up in the moment. He wished at that very moment to keep her there forever and locked that moment away in his memory. His will overpowered his thought and he found himself moving in to captured her lips in a deep passionate kiss.

She kissed him and her arms coiled around his neck, her fingers caressed and slid into his hair at the back of his head. Their breathing sounds and soft moans easily heard as they both gave and took freely of one another. His hand slid along her soft inner thigh now squeezing lightly as he slid up more, his fingers so close. She moaned her pleasure softly into his mouth as his fingers worked their way along. He slid up a little more as his fingers made contact with her moist heat and softly slid over her aching nub.

She broke off from his lips and gasped breathlessly, "Horatio…" Her head lolled right into his left palm as he opened his eyes to find the most beautiful lustful look he'd had ever seen come from her green eyes. He held her gaze a moment before moving in again to captured her lips in a hungry kiss. His fingers slid along her center becoming slick and wet with her juices and he growled into her mouth, deepening the kiss even more, feeling his need increase to be one with her yet again.

He gently moved his body forward kissing her and slid one finger deep into her hot core. She gasped, "Ohh…" Her breath caught and she pulled her lips away. "Oohhh" She broke off again with a moan as her head went back in ecstasy and he cupped her head, lowering her down with his left hand. He moved down with her gently as he laid her back on the couch. She opened her eyes suddenly realizing where she was again, so lost and caught up in everything, she tensed and slowly back up down the couch.

He smiled and nodded at her, "Relax…sweetheart." He moved his finger inside her finding that special place, trying to bring her back to where she just was. Her head instantly lolled and her eyes closed as she softly moaned again. He move forward again and captured her lips once more. Her eyes opened and narrowed on him as she backed away once again, this time though right into the corner of the couch. Her eyes went wide as she realized she was trapped and could move no further. His eyes crinkled at the corners knowing that was going to happen already.

He moved right into her now and began moving his finger, stroking gently. He watched her eyes fall closed and her head go back. He moved closer to her lips and whispered to her softly, "Open your eyes for me."

She opened her eyes and tensed, he felt her and wanted her to relax and go back to that special place where she was earlier. He was determined to bring her back there. She looked at him and nodded. "Ohh… you're… seducing me—"

He nodded to her as he began working his finger again slowly now. "Ssh, just look at me and relax… feel me."

He saw her trepidation and knew it would take more than that to relax her. He leaned in, kissed her again, and slowly felt her sink into the couch and let go. He breathed warm breath into her ear as he leaned his long body against hers, letting her feel his hardness against her leg. "Mmm, yes, relax, for me."

She kissed him and moaned softly as he built her up with his expert fingers. Her hands slid his robe back off his shoulders and slid back up his bare back feeling his skin softly. He slid his finger out and she whimpered into his mouth, now still wanting him, he gave her a small smile and kissed her again. Their breathing sounds and heavy moans becoming more urgent by the moment.

Her eyes shot open and pulled back from his lips as he quickly slid two fingers into her now. He leaned down and kissed her quickly, hungrily, bringing her back to that place again. He moved his fingers inside her now and found that special spot that sent her reeling. He caressed and rubbed as she deepened the kisses with him. He felt her beginning to let go again as she closed her eyes and lolled her head from side to side in pleasure moaning. "Ohh Ooh…."

He loved watching her and explored every facet of her face and body. She moaned and reached to kiss him now and he leaned down and entwined his tongue with hers. She kissed him with need and tightened her grip on his shoulders. She broke the kiss as a cry came from her mouth and she bit down on her lip, holding it with her teeth. He knew he had her close now and began to moved with more pressure.

She broke the kiss again breathing heavy and moaned, "Ohh, god… Ohhh, god!"

He felt her so close and connected his lips and tongue to her ear and whispered softly, "Mmm, relax, feel me…let it happen.

Her whole body shutter under him as he built her up more and more. His voice and warm breath, causing every part of her body to be awakened and electrified. Her hand hung onto his head tightly that was right over her ear and the other hung onto his shoulder. She stifled a cry as her head pressed back down into the couch even more.

He spoke to her again in a low seductive whisper breathing right into her ear. "Don't hold back, relax and let go…"

She cried out again still holding back and he slid to her mouth and shoved his tongue against hers. She kissed him back hard and moaned feeling him against her. He worked his fingers and felt her slick heat cover him, he broke the kiss. He watched her head press back and her breathing go ragged. She cried out to him now, "Horatio, Ohh, Oohhh…"

Her face went red and her body strained under him, she grinded herself against his hand now. Her mouth stood open as she panted to him, "Oh god, Oh yes…Ohh...god..."

His breathing increased just watching her; he pressed himself against her leg hard now and softly demanded, "Look at me… Open your eyes."

She opened her eyes and found his staring right at her. "Horatio, god, Ooh…." She panted and bit down on her lip as his fingers pressed and moved inside her.

"Let go for me Cal…. relax your body... concentrate on what you feel."

She nodded, "I feel, I feel, Oh god… I feel you."

He nodded to her with a small smile and began kissing her again. He finally felt her relax and undulated against her leg with his own painful need. He kissed her and moved his fingers deeper, she cried out breaking the kiss. "Ooohh... my... Goddd…I...Ohh..."

He felt her tighten around his fingers and felt her hot silkiness cover him. He watched her face get redder as she moved with his hand now. She opened her eyes and he gave her a smile and nodded, "Yes love, that's it, go with it, I want all of you, trust me." He kissed her again and now finally slid his thumb over her begging nub.

She cried out immediately and broke off panting and thrashing now. He watched as he felt her explode all over him as her head pressed back and her mouth opened releasing a deep-seated cry to him. "Horatioooo, Oh god, Oh god, Oh god, Ohhhhhhhhhh!"

Her face went bright red and her whole body stiffened and still for a moment. She squeezed his fingers with her heat and covered him with her silky wetness. He rubbed her in small circles with his thumb as she undulated against his hand still pulsing around his fingers. She moaned and panted in pure ecstasy to him. "Oh god… oh my….god... ohhh…god…"

"Yes love, yes… let yourself go." He said softly, leaning down and giving her dry lips soft butterfly kisses. "Relax and enjoy yourself…"

"Oh god…. What… you…do to…me…" She took in a deep breath and continued coming down from her high. "Is unbelievable, Ohh…ohh."

He smiled and kissed her lips softly again. Her head was back and she was clearly exhausted but delighted. Her breath slowly returning as she pulled his head down on her chest.

He gently removed his fingers and let his hand rest on her soft thigh. She took in another deep breath and he lifted his head up to see her. He gave her a small smile. "Mmm, You ok beautiful?"

She moaned. "Um-hmm, I am now… but what am I going to do with you, hmm?" She chuckled.

"You already did it beautiful."

Now she lifted her head to him. "What do you mean?"

"You relaxed and let me have my way with you. There is no greater pleasure than knowing I pleased you. I just want to give you… all of me. You let me do that but I do need to work on relaxing you more." He chuckled.

"I don't think I could ever be more relaxed than I am right now handsome."

"Yes, well, I'm talking about before hand sweetheart." He smiled.

"Well how about you let me relax you right now?"

He nodded, "No, this is fine, I just want to bask in your body and in your pleasure."

"Horatio, I want to…"

He smiled at her. "You are really something you know that?"

She smiled and nodded, "Um-hmm, that's what they all say." She drawled her words to him.

His brow went up, "They all?"

She giggled and loved that tone he just used on her. His protectiveness, maybe just a hint of jealously, she thought. "Horatio, it's a figure of speech, I'm joking."

His tone was deep and serious. "It had better be sweetheart or they all will be quite sorry."

She laughed now and he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss getting up. "Where are you going?"

He put both hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes on her. He nodded toward the kitchen. "To put my bowl in the sink, if that's ok with you my fair maiden." He chuckled.

"I'll do it for you sit down… beside I want to give you something." She wiggled her eyebrows at him and he grinned and nodded.

"Sweetheart, you are being very bad."

She smiled. "Are you going to… punish me again?"

He laughed deeply now, "That wasn't punishment, but I could arrange it if you like, just remember… hours and hours." He said in a low velvety voice.

Her eyes went wide as she thought, 'that voice alone could bring her again.' "Well what do you call that?"

"Mmm, Mmm, I call that relaxing, I call that… intoxicating, wonderful…I call it… Heaven!" He gave her a genuine smile.

She smiled and went to lift up and was light headed. "Ooh…" She opened and closed her eyes as he moved closer to her.

"Sweetheart, you ok?" He asked concerned and sat next to her.

She left her eyes closed as the wave of dizziness past. She smiled at him and nodded. "I'm fine, just too much relaxing." She grinned and placed her hands down on the couch to lift herself up again, as the dizziness hit again. She quickly let her head go back down and closed her eyes taking in a breath.

He placed his hand on her forehead and slid back some strands of hair. "Ok, just lay there for a bit, I'll get you a drink of water." He walked into the kitchen and poured her a glass of water, brining it right back to her. Her eyes were closed and he wasn't sure if she fell asleep, he softly called her name and kneeled next to her. "Calleigh?"

Her eyes opened and she gave him a smile, seeing the water. "I'm fine, thanks." She slowly sat up and he gently put a hand on her back supporting her. She took the glass and drank a little handing it back to him with a small smile. "Better already, see."

His eyes narrowed on her, she still didn't seem right he thought. "Ok sweetheart, just rest a few minutes before you get up again, ok?" He softly caressed her face with his fingers.

She nodded and leaned back down into the couch. "Um-hmm, ok."

"I'll be right back." He walked away and Calleigh grabbed a pillow and snuggled more into the couch closing her eyes for just a moment. He went into the bedroom and fixed the sheets and blanket. He came walking back out to find her fast asleep and he smiled. He treasured her sleeping form for a moment before he softly called her name again. "Calleigh?"

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him sleepily. He gave her a smile and she slowly sat up. "Sorry I didn't pl—"

"Sweetheart don't apologize, are you ok?"

"Um-hmm, I feel better now, just tired is all."

"Ok let's get you to bed, c'mon." He took her hand and walked with her to the bedroom, leading her to the bed. She sat down on the bed groggy now and softly moaned letting her eyes close. "Ok let me grab a top for you." He walked over to the dresser and pulled out one of the satin nightshirts he bought for her, brining it back to her.

She nodded and pointed to the chair and he turned and looked at it thinking now she was half-asleep.

"Sweetheart let's put this on you and—"

She nodded, "Uh-uh, I want to wear that one." She pointed to the chair again.

He turned again to the chair with a furrow of his brow. The only thing there was his pants and shirt. He turned back to her. "Umm, I'm not sure what you're saying?"

She moaned softly and smiled at him. "I want that shirt right over there." She pointed to his shirt and he nodded.

"You want to wear my shirt to bed?"

She happily nodded, "Umm-hmm."

He nodded, "Ok, let me get you a clean o—"

"Nuh-uh, I want that one, it smells like you." She smiled and began to lay down.

He moved quickly now seeing her lie down. "Ok, hang on."

He grabbed his shirt and got her right back up. He pulled on the knot at her waists and helped her take the robe off. He held his shirt open for her and helped her slip into it. He buttoned up a few buttons as Calleigh started to lie down again. He grinned, "Ok, go ahead lay down." He tucked her in and covered her with the blankets.

She purred low, "Mmmm, you smell so good all over me." She snuggled into his shirt more.

He smiled and watched her for a few minutes taking in her beauty. She fell quickly asleep and he decided to go change.

He slipped on a pair of Mansilk pajamas and flipped off the light switch, climbing into bed with her. He moved in close to her from behind and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer. She sighed softly and he smiled spooning right against her, inhaling her scent. Lying there now, he thought about her and how this all happened so fast. She was right here in his arms, in his bed, and she was right, it was all too good to be true, it all did feel like a dream.

He thought about the last few days and how much she helped him. She was so caring and concerned for his family, so quick to lend a helping hand. He smiled now knowing it was all part of her being. The caring, compassion, the giving and loving, it was who Calleigh truly was, it was who he loved. His eyes closed with warm thoughts of her and he fell into a deep contented sleep.

Calleigh's eyes suddenly shot open feeling him pull her in against him tightly, to tightly. She stilled and waited until she felt him thrash again, he was dreaming…again. She wasn't sure what to do and gently tried to slip from his arm. He pulled her in closer and whimpered into her hair, breathing heavy. She felt so bad hearing him like that and wondered again what happened to him when he was younger. She had thought maybe now that Ray was safe, his dreams would end. She placed her arm right on top of his at her waist and caressed it softly up and down.

He moaned something and shifted a bit still keeping her close as his legs began to thrash now. He suddenly shot up sitting and breathing heavily in the bed. He looked around and took a few deep breaths seeing her turn to him.

In a groggy thick voice, he spoke to her. "Sorry…I didn't…" He took in a deep breath and shook his head.

"Are you ok, Horatio?" She placed her hand on his forehead that was beaded with sweat.

He leaned away, "I'm fine." He ran a hand over his hair and nodded. "Go back to sleep sweetheart, I'm going to take a shower."

She gave him a confused look. "Its only 6:00 in the morning you don't have to get up now."

He nodded, "I need a shower, go back to sleep and get some rest." He slowly got off the bed and walked into the bathroom.

Her eyes never left him and she saw his forehead beaded with sweat as well as his chest. She even felt wet against her back from him. It must have been some dream she thought and heard the water go on. She laid her head back thinking and slowly fell asleep again. Her eyes fluttered open to a wonderful smell and she quickly realized she was wearing his shirt. She lifted her nose and face off the collar and smiled, putting her nose to it once again. She suddenly remembered the dream he had and that was the reason he was not beside her. She looked over at the clock and it read 11:00. She wondered where he was until she heard some noises coming from the kitchen.

She slowly got up and went into the bathroom; she rinsed off her face and brushed her teeth. She walked out into the kitchen now to find him cooking barefoot. She instantly smiled at his gorgeous form leaning over the counter. He had on the jeans she loved and a dark blue cotton shirt with his sleeves rolled up a bit. She walked over to him quickly now and hugged him from behind. "Good morning handsome."

His voice rumbled deeply, "Good morning and early afternoon." He turned to her and gave her a soft kiss.

"She smiled eying him up and down, "What are you doing up? I really thought you would catch up on some much needed sleep, Horatio.

He swallowed and looked down. "I slept plenty. Are you hungry, how about some um, brunch?"

She smiled and nodded thinking, 'he was so good at changing the subject.' "Sounds good and smells even better." She leaned past him to look on the stove.

"How does a Western omelet with some fruit on the side sound?" He smiled at her.

"Sounds delicious, I'll help you set the table." She moved past him to the counter.

"Sit down and relax, it's already done."

Calleigh turned and looked at the table that was clearly not set. She turned back to him with a questioning look. "Umm, maybe you do need to get some more sleep?"

He chuckled and nodded, "Balcony sweetheart."

Her mouth opened in surprised and her brows went up, she laughed. "Ok, you don't have to get fresh about it!"

He turned back to the stove with a chuckle.

Calleigh walked curiously out onto the balcony now to find the table set with a couple of roses as the centerpiece. She smiled, 'He's so thoughtful all the time.' She walked to the railing and leaned over looking out at the water. A warm breeze blew her hair gently back and she closed her eyes taking in the fresh sea air. She inhaled and sighed in total relaxation thinking. 'This is so beautiful; I could get use to this.'

He cleared his throat softly not to startle her. "Would you like some coffee?" He walked over and handed her a cup as his voice vibrated softly through her. "Just like you like it, beautiful."

She smiled being pulled from her thoughts, "Um-hmm, thank you." She took the cup and now leaned back on the railing taking a sip facing him. "Ummm, Perfect, every time, how do you manage it handsome?"

He looked out at the ocean and grinned thinking about it. Then the words just came out to her. "Mmm, my mother…" His eyes suddenly narrowed and he didn't continue. He exhaled and looked down. "I… better go check on the home fries." He walked back inside quietly now.

Calleigh let a heavy breath out wishing he would just open up to her; she knew he was having a very hard time with this. She turned and looked out again watching the seagulls swoop down and glide smoothly back up. She thought it was best to-just give him space, knowing he would open up when he was ready.

The phone rang and Calleigh turned hearing her ringer. She placed the cup down and went back inside to get it.

His eyes gave her the once over again and the more he saw her in his shirt the more he liked it. Her beautiful legs looked absolutely scrumptious to him as he watched her sway smoothly into the living room. Everything was moving in slow motion to him as his eyes stood fixed on her incredibly sexy body. The way her body sensually swayed back and forth captivated him completely as he felt a slight stirring. He watched her as his eyes traveled upward from her bare feet, to her legs, then her ass, over to her hips and waist. He watched her arms move smoothly with her very sexy body and was suddenly pulled from his haze when he heard her voice. His feasting, half slitted eyes, opened wide suddenly and he turned away.

"Duquesne. Oh, hi dad. No sorry, I have just been busy lately. You are. When is that? Oh ok, I can drive you to the airport if you like. You sure? ok, all right, well I hope you have a nice time dad and tell everyone I said hi. Ok, talk to you soon and daddy, and I'm proud you're really trying this time." She laughed into the phone. "Ok, have a safe trip, I'll talk to you soon, bye." She closed her phone and smiled.

"Everything ok?" He asked her still wondering how he zoned out like that on her. He grinned and thought, 'I'm just lucky she didn't catch me.

"Yeah, everything is great actually. He still hasn't had a drink and he's going to see the family in Louisiana. That, is going to be a riot." She laughed and put the phone on the table walking back over to Horatio. She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to her. "Excuse me sir but may I have anoth—"

He leaned into her and gave her a very soft lovingly kiss, cutting her off. He grinned at her. "You were saying?"

"Hmph, I was going to say kiss, but someone interrupted me."

"Mmm yes, but I did give you what you wanted, right?"

She shook her head at him and gave him an evil eye walking over to the counter, purring in her southern drawl. "Handsome, you have giving me everything I wanted and oh, so much more." She opened the cabinet and he watched her reach up for a glass. His eyes stood glued as her shirt skirted up just a bit and her beautiful bottom came into view.

A low groan emanated from his throat and she quickly turned looking at him. She placed her hand on her hip and narrowed her eyes on him. "I could use a hand, you know... instead of the eyes."

He chuckled and nodded walking over to her and clearing his throat, "Sorry about that beautiful, I… just lost focus for a second." Now she turned back and pointed and he chuckled walking right up behind her. He pressed himself against her and crushed her into the counter reaching for the glass. She started too laughed and both her hands pressed flat on the counter helping her keep her balance as he crushed her.

Her voice rose up, "Excuse me... But you need to focus... on the glass." She went to turn her head and he pressed more against her. "Umm, Hello? Do you think you're close enough?" She chuckled now.

He leaned down right over her ear and groaned. "Mmm, definitely not sweetheart." As he grinded into her gently with another deep laugh.

She squirmed and turned against him now with an "Umph" as he pinned her to the counter and trapped her with both arms. She shook her head and sassed. "Thanks for the glass."

He laughed deeply again and leaned in against her check inhaling her scent. He teased her low near her ear and gently rubbed his cheek softly against hers, whispering, "Sweetheart, that shirt is quickly becoming a problem for me."

Her eyes went wide. "Really, well, I guess you're just going to have to get use to it handsome." She quickly scooted under his arm and away.

His eyes stood fixed on her very sexy rear as she walked away, "That… is going to be a problem." He said turning back to the stove.

He brought the food out and they ate together. Calleigh was making small talk to him and he seemed to drift away. She remained quiet and continued to eat her food. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and spoke to him. "Horatio, are you ok? You seem like you're a million miles away."

He shook his head trying to clear it and reached for her hand. His eyes held her sincerely. "Yes, sorry…I'm fine."

She held his gaze now. "Horatio, you hardly touched your food, what's wrong?" She even tried to joke again, smiling. "I know it can't be the cook because this is delicious."

He looked at her and pursed his lips as if he wanted to say something. She watched him fight his own thoughts as he looked away. He stood up suddenly and walked over to the railing looking out. She tilted her head to the side watching him, and waiting.

"You know I could look out at the ocean all day and never get tired of it." He stared ahead and rested his hands on the railing.

Calleigh got up slowly and moved to him, standing beside him looking out. "It's beautiful and changes everyday, so could I."

He exhaled a heavy breath. "It's can be so tranquil sometimes and other times... raging. It's ever changing."

She softly slid her hand along his back trying to comfort him, he turned and met her caring eyes. "I umm… I'm sorry I woke you this morning."

"Its fine Horatio, it's not like you meant it and I was able to fall right back to sleep." He looked down and she cupped his face with her warm hand. "You don't have to apologize about it."

He exhaled again and gave her a small smile. His voice went soft and low. "I um… I have been meaning to talk to you." He paused and turned away a moment. "I'll understand if… I mean if you… if you don't…" He exhaled again shaking his head.

Calleigh put her hand back to his cheek. "Hey, why don't we sit down?" She nodded over to the chaise lounge and he replied walking over and reaching for her hand.

He sat down and directed her down with him. She lied against his right side and rested her head against his shoulder. She continued softly now reaching for his hand and entwining their fingers. "If I don't what, Horatio?"

"If you don't… I'll understand, ok? Just know that whatever you decide, I'll understand."

She lifted her head and looked at him confused. He looked down and she squeezed his hand. He looked back at her and nodded. He took a breath in and spoke. "I um… want to share something with you and it's not… its not easy. You know?"

She nodded, "Yes, I know… you don't have to talk about it if you don't want, Horatio, I understand and it's ok."

He held her eyes and gave her a nod and smile. Her soft caring words now making it just a little easier on him. "Calleigh, I want to share… its just…" He closed his eyes a moment and opened them quickly. "Um, the dreams, they're real and I wish to god they weren't." He shifted and tensed she could feel him against her.

She spoke softly to him and held his hand still. "Take your time, its ok, I understand."

His brows arch and he shook his head. "I wish it was that easy, I um…" He snorted a laugh. "I'm not the man you think I am. I um, come with some… very heavy baggage."

She chuckled, "So do I handsome."

He nodded, "Not like this."

She looked at him and saw the sadness in his eyes. Her heart was beginning to ache for him.

He held her gaze now and squeezed her hand. "You know… I love you, right?"

She smiled. "Mm-hmm, and I you, very much."

His jaw set and he swallowed hard. "I dream often, I dream and… it feels like it's… happening all over again. It is all too real and all too much. I wish…" He looked down and saw her hand in his.

"What do you wish?" She looked into the deep blue of his eyes.

"I wish… it really was all just a dream, but its not."

She felt him tense again and she lifted up. He went with her and now got up still holding her hand. She went with him willingly and he led her back inside to a small shelf with a few pictures. He nodded at the picture. "This is my mother." He looked down and swallowed hard.

Calleigh smiled and examined the photo. "She's beautiful and you have her eyes, wow. Is that you and Ray?"

He nodded, "Yeah, Ray was 14 and I was 16." He let out a heavy breath. "She took us out… that day." His voice cracked and he nodded walking over to the couch thinking, 'this is even harder than I thought it would be.'

Calleigh examined the picture and followed him with her eyes. She gave him time to adjust and followed him over to the couch.

He reached for her hand and held it. He sat down and again took her with him now sitting on the couch. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "She took us to the fair, we both did well in school and she wanted to take us out and give us a good day." He smiled and then looked down. "She was always doing nice things with us, you know?"

"Um-hmm. It sounds like she was a very loving mother." She lightly rubbed his back up and down.

He nodded, "Yes… yes she was, very caring. I hope…" He closed his eyes and shook his head.

Calleigh stood quiet and gave him all the time he needed, he opened his eyes and let out a very heavy breath.

"I remember going to school that day and right before we left she told me to keep a close eye on Ray. I remember standing in the door way when she stopped me, I remember the soft touch of her hand when she moved my hair away from my eyes." He inhaled and closed his eyes, whispering, "I remember her smell... like spring flowers." His voice gave out again and he swallowed and wet his lips. "I also remember a lot of things I wish I could… forget." He turned slightly to Calleigh; she saw his tormented blue eyes, she saw all the pain he held there.

She spoke softly, lovingly. "Horatio, you don't have to do this now, give yourself more time and I promise I'll still be here."

He gave her a smile and shook his head. "I need to share this with you; I need for you to know who I really am."

She smiled. "I already know who you are. You're a wonderful, compassionate and loving man. I could never ask for more than who you are. You're special; you're the world to me."

He swallowed hard, "I hope you feel the same way about me… after this."

She stared at him in shock. "Horatio why would you say that?" Her mind spun thinking, 'What could be so bad and get him this upset.'

He cleared his throat and spoke low now. "I um, finished school early that day and came home." He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes pausing. "I thought I heard yelling and then I heard some banging. I made my way into the house and felt something was wrong instantly. I heard moaning and more banging and I followed the sound. I walked into the archway of the kitchen…" He paused and took in a deep breath closing his eyes.

Calleigh now leaned forward to see him.

He took a deep breath in. "I um… I umm… saw her… my mother, she was lying on the floor near the stove propped up. There was a man leaning over her, hitting her…still. I couldn't believe my eyes and I froze and stood there until he raised his hand again and then I jumped on his back." Horatio got up now and walked around to the other couch taking in several deep breaths.

Calleigh sat forward watching him closely. "So you tried to stop him then."

He nodded and his voice was barely a whisper now. "Yes but only for the moment, I wasn't strong enough. He threw me clear across the kitchen and right into the wall, I hit my head. Some time had passed and my eyes opened, she was just lying there and he still hit her. Yelling at her and cursing at her each time his fist came down. I tried to yell for him to stop but my head hurt and the words wouldn't come out. I tried to get up and help her but I kept falling back down against the wall." He paused and took a couple of shaky breaths now.

"Horatio, why don't you sit down?" She saw his body tremble.

He nodded and sat across from her now leaning forward. She noticed his hands shaking as he leaned on his elbows and lifted his hands to his face. His eyes were far away again, as he let out a soft moan and nodded. So… I tried… I crawled to her… and I must have blacked out again because when I lifted my head, he was hitting Ray now. I yelled as loud as I could for him to stop and he laughed at me and hit Ray again. I got up and ran at him as fast and hard as I could. I knocked Ray away from him but now… he had me again." He swallowed.

"I tried to fight him but he was so strong and he lifted me like a rag doll, slamming me against the cabinet. I could hardly stand on my own as he slammed me back again and again. My head went back again and that's when I saw the knife and reached for it on the counter. Ray tried to help me and attacked him again from behind. His attention turned to Ray now, as he hit him in the back. Ray was screaming at him and he finally let me fall to the floor, but backhanded Ray right into the living room. I laid there limp for a moment and my eyes open… I saw my mother's... eyes." He paused and let out a smooth breath, blowing gently with his lips. "I thought he killed Ray, I thought he killed my mother…" He nodded letting his head hang low.

"Everything inside of me felt like…it broke, all at once. I got to my feet and ran at him as hard as I could. He hit me so hard I remember my whole body spun around and hit the floor. I remembering thinking how strong he was. I struggled again to get the knife and he lifted me up by my shirt, holding me up with one hand. I knew he was going to hit me again and I waited for his backhand strike. He did and I plunged the knife right into his heart as hard as I could and... he just stared at me in shock. He finally collapsed down on the floor taking me with him and I crawled back over to my mother." He let out a very shaky breath and felt his body tremble. His voice was beginning to crack more and more now.

"I checked her pulse… and I couldn't… I couldn't feel it. I took her hand, held it, speaking to her, I told her… she was going to be ok, that it was all over. She said one thing to me, and I'll never forget her eyes." His voice cracked as tears welled in his eyes. "She told me… to take care of Raymond and then…" His head hung low and he clenched his jaw set with a heavy breath.

Calleigh was up in a heartbeat and right next to him. She sat down and rubbed his back softly. "Oh my god, Horatio, I had no idea, I'm so sorry…"

He shook his head and snorted a laugh, "You haven't even heard the kicker yet… that's not the end…" He shook his head and looked at her, seeing her tears, shock and now questioning look. His own tears threatening to fall as he clenched his jaw over and over again fighting them back.

He whispered in a very shaky voice, "Calleigh… I… I killed my father."

Her hand went to her mouth and she gasped. "Oh my god…" Her eyes went wide with shock and she stared at him.

He nodded and turned away from her seeing her shock. He ran a hand over his head as a few tears fell and he tried to breathe normally. 'She has to detest me' he thought, looking away.

Tears welled in her own eyes as she spoke to him. "Horatio?" She turned his head to her gently with her hand and saw the tears. She wiped them with her fingers and pulled him into a tight hug. His whole body was stiff and strained; she could feel him tremble against her. She was in total shock and had no idea what to say now. Nothing could possible make this right, nothing could make him feel better right now, no matter what she said or did. She spoke her heart now and hoped it could help him.

She spoke softly holding him. "You did everything you could to help them, she knows that Horatio, Ray knows that too, right?" She pulled back to see him. "And most of all, I know that, so why don't you?"

He whispered, "What you heard in the hospital… It was true, Ray blames me for not saving her because… I helped him. He didn't understand she was gone and by the time I got to her…" He closed his eyes as Calleigh cupped his cheeks and held him to her. "I had a long talk with him… and I think he understands now, I think he does… now."

Calleigh looked deep into his eyes as realization hit her. This was her first true understanding of who the man really was and how he got this way. She also realized why he didn't want to tell her for the most part anyway. To share something with this kind of magnitude had to be hard enough. Hell, she had a hard enough time-sharing her deep dark past too, but this was just too much. She still couldn't believe everything she had just heard from him. Her head was spinning from thought to thought. 'How in gods name is this man sane after all of this. How did he get through this and how come he never just gave up and gave in? How does he live with all the memories and pain?'

She knew Horatio's one big problem was guilt. She knew no matter what anyone said to him he was still going to blame himself. His guilt was plain and clear as he spoke and told her of that horrible day. Her heart ached for him and everything he had been through. She thought about the way he fought so hard and diligently for others, in a way, that was helping him too. She had so many questions but wouldn't ask… not right now. She wanted to give him time now and knew this was just the first and the hardest step to take, but he took it, for her, for them. She was happy inside thinking he had finally opened up and shared his most private moment ever with her. She knew how much she loved him and now knew how much he loved her to.

He backed off a bit from her and Calleigh kissed his lips softly. He gave her a surprised arch of his brow and she smiled at him.

Her voice was soft and soothing as she spoke to him. "Surprised? Did you really think I would love you any less?" She gave him a smile and caressed his cheeks, holding his face to hers. "If anything Horatio, you have just made my love for you even stronger. You opened your heart to me and shared a very painful experience from your past. You trusted me enough to do this, and if that's not love, then I don't know what is." She gave him another soft kiss. "I love you with all my heart. Oh and, just so we're clear, you are exactly the man I knew you were." She smiled and held his crystal blue eyes for a moment, as a small crinkle appeared at his corners.

He reached up and took both her hands off his face and held them, looking down at them now. He softly caressed them with his fingers, studying them with his eyes. His voice was soft and low, slowly steadying and coming back to him. "I thought…"

"I know what you thought, and you thought wrong. Don't you know me better than that yet?"

He nodded and gave her a small smile. "I do."

"Good, you had better." She nudged him with her body.

"Hmm, I'm trying too."

"No you are doing it, every day. We learn a little more about each other everyday."

He lifted her hands to his lips and kissed them, looking up at her. "The more I learn about you, the more I realize everyday just how lucky I am to have you in my life."

She smiled and tilted her head to him tenderly. "You are an amazing man, Horatio. Your love and compassion is overwhelming. You have helped so many and to those few you couldn't, you were still diligent and helped them to find closure. You give so much of yourself willingly to the job and to those around you. As long as I known you, you always have, it's a part of who you are. You are and incredible man, never doubt the man you are, never." She shook her head and firmly said, "I won't… ever."

His head nodded slightly and he looked down still holding her hands. His voice was barely audible. "Then why do I feel like I let them down."

She pursed her lips tightly hearing the pain in his voice as her heart ached more. She covered his hands with hers and held them tight. She pulled on them to get his attention and waited for his eyes to meet hers. "You didn't let them down, Horatio. You did all you could, don't you know that? You still protect Ray to this very day, you kept your mother's dying wish in your heart for all this time and held strong to it. You always will, even I know that. You didn't let them down Horatio."

He looked down again. "I couldn't keep Ray away from the drugs… I failed him and my mother."

Calleigh put the pieces together. "Listen to me Horatio, you didn't fail them. Ray was a grown man with a mind of his own. He was going to make decisions no matter what you told him. That's not your fault and you didn't fail your mother. You are still holding true to your promise to her and keeping Raymond safe."

His eyes went down again and closed for a moment. He opened them took a deep breath and looked at her. "You, um… you would make a wonderful therapist."

Now she chuckled, "I really doubt that handsome. I have plenty of problems just trying to figure out my own life."

He gave her a small nod and tilted his head to her questioningly.

She shook her head. "Nuh-uh, forget it handsome, we're not going there today."

She pushed him back on the couch and climbed in along side of him. She rested her head on his chest and he softly caressed her hair. She felt him let out a heavy breath and relax under her as she squeezed him tightly.

She asked softly, "Are you tired?"

"No." His voice was low and she felt his warm breath on her hair.

She looked up at him. "Breakfast was wonderful, thank you."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Did you want some more coffee or fruit?"

She chuckled, "Horatio, I'm fine, besides I have all I want right here." She hugged him tighter and he chuckled.

"I agree." He exhaled again and closed his eyes holding her.

Calleigh tilted her head back to see his eyes closed. She softly caressed his hair and heard him give a relaxing sigh. She was hoping she could get him to rest some more and kept up her soft petting.

"You're trying to put me back to sleep, aren't you?"

"I just want you to relax, that's all."

"Hmm, well you already have me relaxed, so—"

Calleigh's phone rang and cut him off. Calleigh hugged him tighter now.

"I'm not moving from here." She said firmly.

"Hmm, it could be important, you can come right back, I won't move."

She gave him a look and lifted up releasing him. She shook her head and got off the couch walking over to the table annoyed. She grabbed her cell phone, snapping it off with her hand and opened it.

"Duquesne. Yes it is. Who? The national firearms examiner academy? Oh, ok. When is this exactly? Next week? Well it's been a while for me too. Um, can I get back to you on this? Sure, ok and thank you very much I appreciate the invite." Calleigh closed her phone and stood there a moment thinking.

Horatio sat up and looked over at her. "Calleigh, everything ok?"

She turned after a moment still thinking. "Huh, oh yeah its fine. That was the National firearms academy inviting me to give a lecture."

His brows went up and she walked back over to him and sat on the couch next to him.

He sat up more. "So are you going to go?"

"I don't know… it's been a while since I've giving a lecture."

"Yes, well they called you because you're the best. You have so much knowledge in the field and that needs to be shared with others. Without you… they don't have a chance." He grinned.

She looked at him confused. "So you think I should go?"

"I think you should do what's in your heart."

"My heart tells me to stay here with you." She smiled at him.

He smiled and looked down. "Just how long is this—"

"Two days." She looked at him with question. She saw him thinking.

"Ok… and where is it, exactly?"

"Tallahassee. I know I could be there and back in four days. I just…" She looked at him unsure.

"Hey, don't pressure yourself. Think about it and see how you feel, when do you have to go?"

"Tuesday, if I decide to go that is." She looked at him and hugged him now.

"Hey, you love talking ballistics, you'll enjoy it."

"Want to take a few days off with me?" She grinned pulling back to look at his face.

"I'd love to, but if I remember correctly you'll still be on the clock and I still have some catching up to do myself. I think we both had enough time off for a while, don't you?"

She nodded. "No."

He laughed and narrowed his eyes on her now getting very smooth with her. "So… are you saying… you need more time off?" He wiggled his brows.

"Um-hmm, with you that is." She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss.

His eyes held hers. "Ah, I… think I am beginning to see."

"I thought you would." She chuckled and leaned in brushing his hair back playfully.

"Hey, how about I clean up and you go…." His eyes gave her the once over again. "You go put something comfortable on."

She gave him a look and lifted up to him. "This is very comfortable handsome, why what did you have in mind?"

"Sweetheart, trust me, change now and we still have a chance of... getting out today."

She laughed now and wiggled her way onto his lap, straddling him sitting up. She let her voice go soft and sexy leaning into his ear. "What if I don't want to go out…today or tomorrow?"

He let a groan slip as she licked the curve of his ear. "Mmm…" His hands slowly descended down her back and under the shirt to softly caress her rear. He loved feeling the warmth and soft smoothness of her tone skin over her thong.

"Umm…You smell great and taste even better." She said near his ear teasing him with her tongue.

He slid both hands up into her hair and leaned her back. His eyes narrowed on her. "You are very hard to resist."

"That's not the only thing _hard_ I noticed." She said with a grin as she undulated her hips on him.

He chuckled deeply and pulled her in for a deep searing kiss. His tongue slipped right into her waiting mouth. Her fingers buried themselves in his hair and his home phone rang. They both broke the kiss, backing off and breathing hard, looking at one another stunned.

Calleigh removed herself from his lap and he stood, looking back at her as he walked over to the kitchen picking up the cordless. He turned back and gave her another glance, thinking this was a bad joke someone was playing on them.

He answered now, "Hello."

No one answered.

"Hello…"

Again, no answer but he heard a sound. He waited and heard a click. They hung up.

His brows rose as he clicked off.

Calleigh sat on the couch looking over at him. "Who was it?"

"I don't know, they hung up, it read out of area so I can't even check the number."

"If it was important they'll call back or call your cell."

He looked down and nodded, "Mm-hmm." That feeling in his gut was back, something felt wrong.

She noticed. "Horatio, what's wrong I know that look."

He gave her a phony grin trying not to worry her. It could be he was just tired and jumpy. He nodded, "Everythings fine sweetheart."

She got up and went over to him giving him a hug and soft kiss. "That look can't fool me, I know you to well."

He looked down nodding. "Hey c'mon, lets go for a walk on the beach, what do you say?"

She smiled at him sadly. "I don't have my clothes—"

"Yes you do. Go and open my closet, you have plenty to chose from… I think." He laughed walking out to the balcony.

She stood there with her hand on her hip now as her voice rose. "Horatio! What are you talking about? You bought me more clothes?"

He came back in with the dishes and put them in the sink. "Go look." He walked back out and grabbed the glasses, coming back.

She was still standing there with her hand on her hip. "You know you can't keep doing this?"

He lifted his head up and smiled. "Why not?" He asked simply.

She nodded and smiled looking away now, at a complete loss of words. Thinking now 'Why not.' She thought about it and said, "Because… because…you can't!"

He chuckled, "Because is hardly an answer sweetheart, now go get dressed…comfortably."

She smiled at him, blushed and turned walking away. She went into his bedroom and opened the closet to find a whole slew of new clothes. Everything was hung neatly and had tags on them. Her eyes went wide and she gasped and yelled out now. "Horatio!"

He knew that was coming and began laughing as he was washing the dishes. Her voice was music to his ears and he loved it. He wondered what she would pick and finished cleaning up. He flipped on the CD player and walked back out to the balcony looking out at the ocean. Soft jazz started playing and the flowing music soothed and relaxed him, filling his senses.

A few minutes passed and Calleigh came walking out onto the balcony. She saw him just staring out and smiled.

She cleared her throat. "Ahem... Hey handsome you have wonderful taste."

He turned and his went wide and he swallowed hard. His mouth stood open as his hungry eyes gave her body a long caress. She had on a red push up halter-top bikini and matching bottom, with a sheer sarong wrapped around her gorgeous hips. Her hair was down and cascading over her shoulders as her body glowed in the sunlight. She just completely blew him away.

"So do you like it?" She smiled and turned once around for him.

He swallowed and licked his lips. "Umm…um... yes… you… it looks…"

She laughed. "You picked it not me."

"Un-huh…" His eyes kept traveling up and down her perfect body as his mouth hung open. 'God she gorgeous' he thought looking her over.

She noticed his liftoff and smiled walking closer to him. She coiled both arms around his neck and gave him a teasingly soft kiss, leaning her body right against his.

A low growl emanated from his lips onto hers as his left hand moved to the small of her back and pressed her into him more. He quickly realized where they were and calmed himself just a bit. He let his right hand slip into her hair and softly curled his fingers around it pulling her in for another soft kiss. He broke off after a moment and Calleigh was smiling.

"Sweetheart, you look absolutely... intoxicating in that."

She blushed and looked down. "I love it, where did you get it?" She leaned against him and kissed him again.

He backed her off. "Umm, Victoria secrets and if you keep this up…" His eyes looked down on himself now.

She chuckled. "I know, I see and feel…"

"I'll bet you do." He grinned. "When I said comfortable Calleigh, I didn't mean heart stopping and unbearably sexy."

She blushed again and her southern accent kicked in. "Truth is, I just wanted to see if you like it? I didn't plan on wearing this, I swear." She laughed.

He wiped his forehead in jest. "Phew, because you wouldn't be wearing it long sweetheart. If… you get my meaning."

She laughed now and swayed her sexy hips away, speaking in her southern drawl. "Yes Horatio, I think I get your meaning." She disappeared inside again.

He cleared his throat and shook his head clearing it of that vision, turning back out toward the ocean. He grinned and turned to go after her and quickly grabbed onto the railing with his hand, stopping himself. He chuckled at himself now holding onto the railing tightly, fighting his urge to go after her. A sudden glint caught his eye and he looked around curiously. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary and figured it must have been the sun.

Calleigh came back out with a sexy stretch red halter top and a pair of black snug shorts. "Hey, so is this better?"

He turned and smiled letting his eyes take her in. He loved how the top was short and her navel would show. "Yes, not that you didn't look… stunning before, but we would have gone… nowhere."

"Oh, I think we would have gone somewhere." She chuckled as she leaned in and gave him a kiss. He backed off quickly and looked around again. That same glint just caught his eye.

Calleigh watched him curiously now. "Horatio?" She leaned over the railing and looked around. "What is it?"

He nodded, "I… I thought I… never mind, its fine. Probably my eyes playing tricks on me, the sun can do that sometimes.

Calleigh nodded but knew enough about Horatio to know the sun was not playing tricks on his eyes. She kept her eyes open now and was more aware.

He notice her change in disposition and knew she was on to him. "Alright so you all set?"

"Um-hmm, ready when you are."

"Ok, c'mon." They went inside and Horatio picked up his keys and pulled the door closed behind him. His radar was up and it was crystal clear to her now.

She walked with him and kept looking around to make sure everything was ok. She stopped him and turned as she reached up and unbuttoned another button on his shirt grinning.

His brows went up and he looked around.

"Relax, it's just a button I'm not undressing you. Besides I like seeing your chest." She smiled.

They began walking again and he took her hand entwining his fingers in hers. "I know this really nice spot over here." He led her onto the sand and out toward the shore, right next to the lifeguards stand. He sat down and held his hand out to her and she sat next to him. He leaned back on the wood as the shade covered them both.

She smiled at him and nudged him. "I see you have your own personal spot here, nice."

"Mmm, well now you can think of it as our own personal spot, ok?"

She smiled and nodded. "Sounds good and thanks for sharing, it is a very nice spot."

"Yeah, the lifeguards are not around most the time I... borrow the place."

She chuckled, "Lucky for them." She closed her eyes to the warm breeze flowing over her. She sighed happily. "You know I just love the beach."

"You do?" He said surprised.

She nodded, "Yeah, since I've been here I have really begun to appreciate it all a lot more, the water and sand and most of all the sunsets… with you."

"Hmm, is that so, beautiful?" He pulled her over and sat her in between his legs wrapping his arms around her waist.

She smiled and rested her head against him comfortably. He leaned to the right giving her head a place to rest, as he gave her cheek a soft kiss. His hands covered hers and rested on her stomach. His hands causing a shiver to run through her even in the hot sun.

"Horatio?"

"Hmm?"

"This feels absolutely wonderful, I feel so relaxed with you right now."

"Mmm, good, I'm glad to hear it, I feel at ease with you to sweetheart."

"The water looks great."

"Hmm, it always does, feels great to."

"So why aren't we in it?"

He chuckled, "You want to go for a swim?"

"I want us to go for a swim."

He smiled. "How about you and I spend all day tomorrow on the beach and in the water?"

"Sounds great to me handsome." She chuckled in her southern accent caressing her hands on both his thighs.

"Well as long as you don't wear that bikini you had on today."

She turned her head to him. "Why not, I thought you liked it."

"The problem is I like it very much sweetheart and I can promise you we'll never make it out of my place if you wear that."

"Hmm, that sounds good too, so I at least have a choice your saying." She laughed.

"You will have no choice if you wear that, trust me, you'll lose all your rights." He chuckled as he caressed her flat stomach with his fingers. "Because I will have lost all control."

She chuckled and looked at him. "You are very bad, Horatio Caine... very bad."

He smiled. "Mmm, I guess I am."

She laughed now and turned a bit to kiss him deeply. She felt him tense a bit and broke off. "Ok, what's wrong?"

"I umm, we're in a public space."

"Horatio we're just kissing and you are on edge since we left."

"Sorry, I'm probably just—"

"Tired." She answered cutting him off.

"That's not what I was going to say."

"Of course not." She sassed at him.

He chuckled, "Alright c'mon, I know a nice little café right over here with very refreshing drinks."

She got up shaking the sand from her legs and shorts. He got up and watched her wiggle back and forth. He exhaled and shook his head wrapping his arms around her quickly and kissing her off guard. He pulled her back in front of the lifeguard house and kissed her deeply.

When he final broke off Calleigh just stared at him in awe. "What happened to this is a public spot and all that?"

He groaned. "Hmm, I guess the public, is just going to have to get use to us then."

She laughed and cupped his face softly. "Hmm, I guess so." She said leaning up to kiss him again as her hands grabbed his ass."

"Mmm, not that public sweetheart." He chuckled out of the kiss as she groped at him. He pulled her walking away now, "Come on tiger." He said laughing as she started giggling again.

They walked together and he quickly put a hand to the small of her back leading her to the café. He pulled out a chair for her and she sat thinking, 'he was always the gentleman.' She looked out as he took a seat right next to her pulling his chair closer. He held her hands on the table and looked at them, caressing them with his fingers.

"I can't begin to tell you how grateful I am for everything you did to help me Calleigh." He looked into her eyes and held her gaze. "With Yelina and Raymond and the whole case. Thank you very much for everything, especially your understanding. I was... unprepared for what Raymond said and you helped me to get through it."

She tilted her head to him tenderly. "Please don't thank me; I wanted to help Horatio, because I care. I want to be there for you, I love you."

"Yes I know that and I wanted to say thank you for that." He exhaled and looked down. "I also wanted to say thank you for being patient with me, for understanding and giving me… time to adjust to things."

She smiled at him and cupped his face lovingly. "Your welcome and I am very happy we talked. I'll always be here whenever you want to talk about anything, ok?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yes, thank you for that, I appreciate it Calleigh."

The waiter came over now. "What can I get for you two?"

Horatio looked up and then at Calleigh. He looked back up to the waiter, "We'll have two Cappuccino blasts."

"Ok, anything else."

Horatio looked at Calleigh and she nodded. He looked back up at the Waiter, "No that will be all, thank you." The waiter walked away.

Calleigh smiled at him, "Ok, so what's in the Cappuccino blasts?"

He smiled at her. "Guess you're just going to have to trust me."

"So far your batting a thousand, so I think I can do that now."

He chuckled and gave her a quick kiss. He looked up and did a double take tensing and straightening. Calleigh saw his radar go up once again now and looked out also. He exhaled and narrowed his eyes watching a man further down the beach.

"Do you know him?"

Horatio kept his eye on him now and spoke to her. "Hmm, no but apparently he knows us. Hang on a minute ok, I'll be right back." He stood up and took just a few steps from the table.

"Horatio wait you don't—

The man took off running down the beach. Horatio contemplated chasing him and stood there with both hands on his hips now watching the man run. He wondered if this was the source of his bad feeling. He turned, walked back to his chair and sat down still looking down the beach.

"What was that all about?"

"I have no idea but I plan on finding out."

"Does he look familiar to you."

"No he didn't, but he was too far away to really tell."

The waiter came over with two large coffees topped with whipped cream and chocolate bits. He put them down and walked away.

Calleigh's eyes went wide, "Do you think that's big enough?"

He chuckled. "No one said you had to finish it."

"Now I know where you get all your energy from."

He nodded. "I only have this once in a while."

"The energy or the coffee?" She chuckled and leaned closer to his ear. "It really doesn't matter because I plan on totally draining you later."

His brows arched as he turned to her. "Be careful, I can take that in one of two ways."

"Umm, and that's exactly what I was counting on handsome."

Horatio almost choked on his coffee as he swallowed it down. He gave her a very surprised look as she chuckled and licked the cool whip off her straw, innocently. She held his eyes as her tongue swirled around the straw and licked it clean. He swallowed hard as she gave him a little giggle.

His voice went deep and low. "Hurry up and finish your drink."

Her eyes went wide seeing his now hungry lustful look.

"What's the rush handsome, I thought you wanted to walk more on the beach?" She teased.

"I suddenly have an incredible urge for my own cool whip."

She smiled and blushed looking down, speaking in her southern drawl, "Then let's take our drinks to go, shall we?"

"Mmm, yes we shall." He said, getting up and dropping a bill on the table.

A few minutes later Horatio was opening the door to his place. Calleigh held his coffee for him and he opened the door and let her go in first. He quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a deep scorching kiss.

He backed off a moment taking the drinks from her hand and went to walk away but she held him and pushed him back into the door. He gave her a surprised look and she smiled as she leaned up and kissed him back now. She let her tongue roam his mouth teasingly while her fingers began unbuttoning his shirt slowly.

He felt her fingers slide along his chest and over his nipples. He moaned low right into her mouth, as the sensation caused him to open his mouth more. She grabbed a hold of his bottom lip with her teeth gently pulling on it and then let it go, licking it softly. He moaned low as she worked him over teasingly. "Mmm…"

She kissed his neck and sucked softly for a moment over his pulsing vein. She knew he loved being kissed and licked there, right in the nape of his neck. She teased him even more with her fingers brushing lightly over his now stiff nipples as his breathing increased even more.

He groaned softly to her. "Calleigh… Oh god, you feel so good, I need…" He wanted to put his hands on her but he was still holding the drinks. He felt like dropping them both and crushing his body to hers.

She spoke incredibly seductive to him now. "Mmm-hmm… I know… exactly what you need."

His heart skipped a beat at her words as she was undoing him completely now. His head went back on the door more and his eyes closed to her mouth sliding down his neck to his chest and latching onto his nipple. "Ohh god, that's not ….what….let me puts these…Ohhh"

"Mmmm" She moaned softly as she flicked his nipple with her tongue and nipped on it gently. She let her hands slowly slide down lower to find him bulging out of his jeans as she began to stroke him continuously.

He groaned and unconsciously banged his head against the door. "Ahh, Ohh Jesus… Cal…Uhh..."

She moaned softly as she slid over, kissing, and licking the other nipple as well. Her hands worked on him, rubbing his legs up and down as he jutted his hips forward to feel her. She rubbed him as she slid down even lower to his navel licking and breathing her warm breath all over him.

He was losing it quickly now and just wanted to picked her up and carry her into the bedroom. He thought for a moment again about these drinks in his hands and felt his button pop open. His eyes opened wide and he looked down to find her tongue swirling around his belly button.

"Uhhh, god… Calleigh…let me... put these down."

She looked up and held his lustful eyes as she licked his stomach with her answer. "No, just hold them and don't move."

His breathing was increasing with each touch of her tongue. "Calleigh… I am going... to spill them… in a second if—"

"No you're not, but you're going to spill something else." She chuckled as she rested her mouth right against his bulge and began to unzip him moaning.

His eyes flew open and he looked down to see her undoing his zipper, his eyes squeezed shut and then opened again as he felt her pull his jeans down. His breathing was now erratic as he looked down again to see her sliding up and down his thighs, kissing and licking him all over. Her hands were all over his stomach and chest sliding and caressing his now sensitive skin. "Ohh, Uhh, Uhhh… Cal…"

He felt her fingers slide down his legs and all the way back up, teasingly scrapping his skin softly. He felt her hands squeezed his thighs and before he could rationalize anything else, she engulfed him with her warm mouth. It was sudden and intense as she enveloped him tightly.

His head flew back and hit the door hard now as he gasped and almost cried out in pleasure. "UHH!…God!…Cal!…" He looked down to see her lips stretched tightly around his engorged length and let out another groan. "Ohhh Calleigh,…Uhh." He felt and incredible need to thrust forward but held himself back. Calleigh must have sensed this and slid her hands to his ass and pulled him into her deeper, letting him know it was ok. He gasped at her approval and felt himself getting close already. "Uhhh, jesus Cal…Uhh, Uhhh."

She recognized his moan of pleasure and slowed, licking him slowly, softly and gently now, building him up.

He tried to remember to breathe as she swirled her tongue all over his aching length. He closed his eyes feeling this great intensity of pleasure and let it wash over him slowly. His breathing going ragged and coming in gasps, she knew she had him close as she licked lower and worked on his jewels, watching them tighten and hearing him groan in need. "Uhh! Cal!...Uhh, your lips...Uhhh"

"Mmm-hmm" Her moaned hummed across his organ and he felt himself tighten even more as she covered him again with her warm mouth. She moved slowly and downward as she took him in deeply. He gasps as he felt himself hit the back of her throat and he threw back his head again hitting the door even harder. "Oh GOD! Uhh, Uhh!" His legs began to shake as she brought him closer and closer.

She slowly took him deeply again and again as he began to lose his mind. She pulled him into her again and very slowly now he undulated into her mouth. He felt her pick up a rhythm slowly and it blew him away. He stilled when he realized what he was doing and she pulled on him again moaning her want, her approval, pulling him into her again. He slowly went with her again and felt her throat completely relax; he felt her warm breath covering him and he looked down. He knew it would be his undoing but he couldn't control himself anymore as his body took over.

He watched as she leaned in and slid her mouth back and forth slowly over his glistening length. He watched himself disappear into her hot mouth deeply, over and over again. He leaned back again and gasped in pleasure as he tried to breathe. "Ohh… jesu…Cal…leigh... So good! Uhhh!"

He closed his eyes and went with the sensations. Her warm wet mouth, soft tight lips, textured tongue, licking and stroking. He felt her take him in all the way again and this time she used her tongue on his jewels at the same time. "Ughhhh god!" He grunted loud almost caving on her as his body began to shudder and shake with need. She felt his legs shaking against her and increased her movement. She used her tongue vigorously moving up and down now keeping him covered tightly. He heard her moaning and breathing hard on him, as his body fought him and moved like it had a will of its own. "Uhh…Uhhh…Cal…leigh..."

"Mmm, yes…yes... I want you." She answer breathlessly holding him and then licking and taking him in again.

He was breathing erratic, his moaning and grunting was getting louder by the second. The pleasure becoming so intense now he couldn't hold back if he wanted to. She pulled him into her deeply again and again as he exhaled a heavy breathe and went with her over the edge panting.

"Cal….Uhh, Uhh… So good, Oh God...Uhhh!"

She cupped his jewels and increased her speed as she felt him shake and begin to pulse. His head slammed back on the door and he panted as she kept up her rhythm. He felt his impending explosion and urgently called out to her. "Cal…Leigh…I'm…Uhh god!"

She moaned. "Mmmm, Yes…yes, so warm... give me all of you... now."

That demand was all he could take as her mouth closed again around him and she pulled him forward again. He felt himself snap as his surge took off rushing with incredible force up into his length, he bucked forward as she held him now deeply within her mouth. His whole body shook and both his hands were squeezing the coffee cups as he groaned and grunted to her.

"Uhh yes, Uhh god, Ohhh Cal, Uhh...Uggggggghhhhhh!"

He erupted deep in her warm mouth groaning and shaking as he hung on not to collapse. She stared deep into his blue eyes as she took him deeply and drained him dry, slowly licking and sucking him gently. He felt like she was draining him of his entire being as he jerked under her every touch now, gasping for air. He slowly let himself slide down to the floor. He was breathing heavily and let his head rest back with his eyes closed. His chest and stomach heaved, as all of his muscles spasmed, tightening and flexing.

She sat down in front of him and smiled, very satisfied with herself, enjoying in his pleasure. Her own body was craving him but she was happy enough just giving herself to him right now. She watched him slowly come around as she leaned forward and took the smashed coffee cups from his hands smiling. She loved pleasuring him this way and taking control, making him lose all of his control.

His eyes opened to her and she smiled at him. She tilted her head and lifted the coffee cup to him. "Want some, you look a bit thirsty." She grinned.

He grinned and chuckled deeply. "Yes, please…"

She handed him one and drank some from the other. She watched him down the rest in his cup. He pulled the cup away breathing heavily and smiled at her, relaxing his head back against the door again.

She smiled again at him. "How's your head?"

He gave her a smirk and his eyes went down on him, then back up to her, he grinned.

Now she gave him a smirk right back and shook her head at him. She chuckled. "I heard you bang your head on the door... a few times."

"Hmm, my head is fine and you... you play dirty."

She chuckled and smiled innocently, "I was just trying to help you relax... you seemed tense. So are you ready to get some sleep now?"

He snorted a laugh, "Sweetheart, you are relentless. Yes, I think I will be able to sleep quite well now, thank you." He pulled her against him for a soft loving kiss and held her. "That was—"

"Sizzling." She said quickly cutting him off.

"Mmm, I was thinking more in the line of, breathtaking, electrifying and… mind blowing."

She laughed and hugged him. "Ok, what do you say we get up and go cuddled in bed?

His brows went up. "Mmm, cuddle you, hmm, that sounds good to me beautiful." He gave her another soft kiss and she backed up.

"Ok lets go, bedroom, c'mon."

He chuckled as he pulled her back to him and held her close. "You are amazing and I'm glad you're all mine."

She blushed now and got up taking the cups with her into the kitchen.

He slowly lifted himself off the floor and leaned back on the door, zipping up, leaving his shirt and pants unbuttoned.

She walked over to him and hugged him again, holding him. "I have to tell you a little secret."

He looked at her curiously waiting. "I'm listening."

She smiled and tucked her head into his chest. "You look incredible hot in those jeans and shirt."

He was surprised and she noticed as she looked up at him and he looked away shyly.

"I don't think I could keep my hands off you if you told me to." She said low tracing her fingers across his bare chest.

"Mmm, well that's good to know…" He grinned and gave her a soft kiss. "I know the feeling all too well sweetheart and if you keep using that hand on my chest..."

She laughed. "Sorry, I didn't even realize I was doing that." She stopped moving her hand on him and they both walked into the bed room.

Horatio walked into the bathroom and Calleigh went and closed the verticals keeping the sunlight out. She thought of changing and then smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed.

He came out and she was smiling at him. He gave her a questioning look.

"What?"

"Take it off and let me have it, lets go."

His brows furrowed and he nodded confuse at her. "What?" He smiled.

"The shirt… lets go, off with it."

He chuckled walking right up to her and nodded as it laid open on his lean body. "You don't want this shirt, it's dirty."

"Yes I do, and it's not dirty, it just smells of you." She sassed at him.

His eyes narrowed. "Ok, but on one condition. I get to put it on you, and take it off you whenever I want."

She tilted her head at him. "Hmm, you drive a hard bargain handsome, but ok, deal." She said happily.

He nodded. "Good, now get up and let me put it on you."

She shook her head at him now catching on to his little game. She stood up in front of him and held his gaze.

He smiled and raised a brow as his voice seduced her. "Hmm, raise your arms up."

She nodded at him. "No."

"You do want the shirt, right?"

She put both hands on her hips and gave him a smirk.

He pulled her quickly against him and kissed her teasingly. He let his voice rumble near her ear. "Raise your arms for me."

She shook her head and laughed, raising her arms up now.

He held her gaze as he slowly wrapped both arms around her and went under her halter top. He slid it up with his hands softly, lifting it over her head and off her body. He groaned low as he drank her in.

She stood in front of him now with a white laced bra on. He raised a finger and touched the small pink rose in the center of the bra. He grinned at her and she smiled realizing he found the other rose. He leaned in and softly kissed right above the rose between her soft breasts, holding onto her hips.

She moaned softly and closed her eyes as she felt his hand on the small of her back pulling her in closer. Automatically her hands were in his hair, holding his head to her chest in pleasure. He knew she had to be in need after what she just did to him. He kissed his way up her chest and to her neck, slowly working his way to her mouth. His fingers began to unhook her bra and she broke the kiss backing off.

"I know what you're doing and it's not going to work."

He kept his voice low and seductive. "It's not?"

"No, it's not." She said as her eyes roamed over his bare chest and down his body.

He saw that and grinned. "You want the shirt; I get to take off the bra?"

She exhaled now. "Your not playing fair."

"Me? Huh, at least I'm not making you hold two coffees."

She chuckled, smiling and nodded knowing she didn't play fair either. "Fine, ok I agree."

"Did I tell you I like the rose?"

She nodded and blushed and he knew she was embarrassed. He knew how to change that right away and leaned in as he kissed her softly again. She willingly kissed him and even deepened the kiss, he realized. He slid his fingers into her hair relaxing her and watched her head loll with his hands. He added his lips to her beautiful and inviting bare neck and she moaned again.

He let his fingers slowly work the hook and kissed her again, sliding the bra gently off her. He let his hands slide up and gently cupped and caressed her soft breasts, rolling his fingers over her now stiffening nipples.

She broke from the kiss and bit down on her lip and moaned so softly as he watched her. He wanted to take her right there now, but kept control as he slipped off the shirt and kissed her neck up, slowly tracing down to her breast. He slipped one of her arms in the shirt as his lips kissed lower finding her stiff nipple. He kissed it softly as she moaned again feeling him on her. He reached and slipped her other arm in the shirt as he gently licked at her nipple now and softly latched onto it with his lips.

She was biting her lip again and he was growing painfully hard in his jeans. He felt her fingers slid into his hair and hold on to his head as he made love to her breast. He walked her backwards to the bed not releasing his lips on her and his hands went to her button. She felt it pop open and realization hit her as her eyes shot open too, she grabbed his hands and held onto him. She pulled his head up and held his gaze, then suddenly crushed her lips to his, kissing him deeply in need.

Things were moving quickly as their hungry breathing sounds filled the room. His fingers unzipped her and his hands had her shorts down to the floor in seconds. He felt her fingers unzipping his jeans now and felt her hands slide in onto his ass shoving the jeans down. He quickly stepped out of his sandals and jeans and she followed as she stepped out of her shorts. Her legs hit the bed and she went back reaching her hand up for him as he moved with her.

She moved up on the bed and he crawled up her body paying special attention to her breasts. He kissed and licked wildly, wanting to be inside of her, needing to be inside of her. Her back arched up as his tongue deliciously tortured her and made her call out his name. He moved up more and kissed her slipping his tongue inside her warm mouth. She angled her head and he kissed her even deeper sliding and tasting her warm mouth.

She broke the kiss and felt his hardness against her warmth, how she wanted him there so bad. She smiled at him and spoke breathlessly, "You seduced me again." She grabbed his butt.

He grinned back at her, "You seduced me first beautiful." He slowly trailed butterfly kisses along her neck and lowered his voice more. "Why don't you let me return the favor?"

She quickly rolled him and caught him off guard. She grinned above him now and lowered her mouth to his chest and nipple suckling gently making him moan. "Only if you promise not to torture me again."

"Mmm, I promise not to torture you again, in fact, I promise you only extreme pleasure." He rolled her back over and she gasped.

"Oh god Horatio, I need to feel you right now."

"Mmm, yes beautiful, you're going to feel me... you're going to feel all of me." He leaned his body's weight to the left as his right hand slid down her chest to her stomach and right into her underwear. He kissed her neck as she arched up again feeling his hand on her warmth now. His now wet fingers discovered how ready she was and she moaned as he slid along her hot silkiness.

"Ooohh ohhhh" She bit down on her lip as his expert fingers had her moaning and on her way.

He undulated against her thigh and kissed her all over. He leaned up and licked her ear speaking. "I want…. One thing from you."

Biting her lip, she nodded. "Yes….yes anything…"

He growl at her response and wanted to pound her right there, she was so lustful and wanton. His voice vibrated in her ear and along her senses. "I want you to relax, ok?"

"Yes, oh god… yes!" She closed her eyes to his voice and he knew she was right there with him.

He began kissing her again as his fingers slowly worked her aching nub in small circles. Her breath caught and she broke the kiss moaning, "Oh god…Horatio…"

"Mmm." He moved his mouth right over her ear and spoke low and seductive to her. "Mmm, You are so wet…" He was breathing warm breath into her ear and licking along her lobe. "Your warm mouth felt incredible on me."

"Yes, Ohh… god! Ohh Horatio... " She was panting now as his fingers built her up more and more and kept moving. His voice was driving her insane and she felt like she was going to explode at any moment if he didn't stop.

He kissed her ear and face talking in a very husky voice. "Yes love, relax and let it happen." His fingers pressed harder and kept a steady rhythm as she began to gyrate on them. Her head was back, her body squirming against his hand as her mouth opened, and he felt her begin to shake. He spoke right in her ear now. "I feel you exploding all over my fingers."

She panted now as he controlled her. "Horatio… Oh god! Yes! Yes! Yes! Ooooooooh!" Her back arched up high and she turned to him and kissed him wildly unable to hold the kiss. She thrashed as wave after wave hit her moaning and crying out to him. He slowed his fingers down and kissed her slowly, letting her breathe as she kissed him back.

He quickly slid down her body and removed her underwear, taking in her gorgeous glistening body. She watched him as he licked his lips and she closed her eyes as another moan escaped her lips. He looked up at her as he lowered himself to her warmth.

She was in shock now and wanted so bad to feel him inside her. The first touch of his tongue had her in ecstasy and he began to build her up all over again now. She cried out to him. "Horatio, please…Oohh god…Oh..."

"Mmm, Soon love, I promise…" He worked his tongue and felt her legs stiffen and softly swiped at her nub.

Her head thrashed back and forth, as he began to feel her warmth cover him. He softly and gently licked her in small circles and she finally cried out screaming now and shaking all around him.

"Oooooh god! yes… Horatio! Horatio! Ooh Yes!…Ohhhhhhhhhh!"

He watched as she exploded again and her whole body shook with pleasure. Her breast were heaving as her head thrashed and she bit on her bottom lip. Her face and chest were tinged red and so were her breasts from all his kissing and caressing. He watched her as his mouth hung slacked open and he could only think of one word. "Beautiful… absolutely Beautiful"

She was in the moment completely caught up and so was he, as he slid his boxers down and move in between her thighs. He leaned down and kissed her softly caressing her face and moving her hair back. He held her eyes and felt her hands slide up his back and then down to his rear, calling to him.

Breathlessly she said. "I need…to feel you, please."

He smiled. "Yes... as I need you."

He leaned down and kissed her as he slid along her wetness and slowly pushed himself in. Their kiss broke instantly as he slid in deeply. She moaned and squeezed his rear as he closed his eyes to the overwhelming sensations. She closed her eyes also as the sensations coursed through her body. He felt so good inside her, filling her, completing her, she wanted to keep him there forever .

He felt her warmth covering him, pulling at him, so tight around him as he was completely sheathed by her. He groaned his pleasure. "Uhh…Calleigh…Uhh yes, so warm…"

"Oh my god, you feel so good, so good… Ohh..."

She lifted her hips against him as they both began to move. Both moaning and groaning in sweet torture as they moved to fill their hungers. He leaned down and buried his face in her neck now building a steady rhythm with her. He moved lower and licked and then suckled her breast, moving in and out of her.

She was writhing under him now and hung on to his ass as he began to pump into her harder. She moaned and reached up, licking his chest now. His head reared back and he leaned into her more letting her kiss and lick his body to her hearts delight. She let out a small cry and tightened around him as he groaned and felt himself getting close.

"Uh, Uhh, Uhhh…" He felt her tighten more and more as her soft warmth was turning hot now. He knew she was right there and he moved faster now as she hung onto him and moaned her pleasure.

"Yes Horatio, Ohh yes, Oh my god! Horatio! Ohhhhhhhhhh!" She cried out and her body stiffened and stilled for a moment, clamping down on him tightly. Her back arched and her face went bright red as he held her green eyes with his. He felt her completely let go and went with her, both losing themselves now in time. With each new exaggerated stroke, he pushed harder and deeper. She moaned and groaned crying out to him, losing herself totally in another earth shattering orgasm. He felt her all over him pulsing and clenching, her wetness was such a turn on he couldn't stand it anymore. He buried himself deep inside of her feeling her hot wetness fully engulf him; the feeling was indescribable as they both let out a groan of passion.

"Yes, Uhhh! Calleigh… yes sweetheart, Uhhh!" He strained and drove in deeper as her hotness covered him. He felt her shaking under him as her legs wrapped around him and he moved in even deeper. She clamped down on his length and he felt her hot silkiness cover him completely. He felt his own body beginning to shake and tense wanting its own release now. He closed his eyes to the sensations as he felt his own fire beginning to boil over. He grounded his hips into hers and thrusted, gasping now, as his body contracted hard. He felt the contractions ripple throughout his whole body, starting from every point and surging right into his pulsating length. A million sensations coursing through him now as he groaned and reared his head back, erupting deep within her. "Yes Cal, Uh, Uhh, Yes, Ughhhhhhhhh!"

He stood deeply inside her groaning as he pulsed and pulsed giving her all of him. He tensed as his body quivered and jerked from his over powering orgasm. His body was completely exhausted and he was ready to collapse.

Calleigh still hung onto him as he decide to lay down with her, staying right where he was, knowing how much she loved it. She sighed heavily as her breath took its time returning. He laid his head against her chest and tried not to crush her, as her hands caressed his back and slid into his hair holding him closely.

Still breathless she said, "Don't move, please... You feel so good."

His voice was raw and hoarse. "Mmm, yes… anything for you, beautiful."

She hugged him tighter. "Anything?"

He chuckled, "Mmm…" He lifted his head to her. "Anything" He said softly kissing her chest lovingly.

She moaned softly still. "Mmm, stay in bed with me?"

Still kissing her chest softly he answered. "I planned on that already, as a matter of fact, I planned on making love to you all night long."

She smiled and held the back of his head with both her hands pulling him to her for a very soft kiss. She whispered as she held his blue eyes. "You make me feel…incredibly satisfied."

"Mmm, good… but I want to make you feel so much more."

"You do…I just... don't know how to describe it." She chuckled and kissed him again continuing. "Amazing, fulfilled, contented, delighted, so much pleasure and even giddy."

He gave her a soft kiss and answered. "Mmm, you left out a few, Cherished, treasured, ravished, pleasured, elated, euphoria, ecstasy, rapture and bliss."

She laughed now as he kissed her neck up softly. "You make me feel all that and more, trust me handsome. You make me feel wonderful and heavenly." She turned to him and kissed him again softly. She held his gaze now going serious. "Horatio, you make me feel incredibly loved… beyond anything I ever felt before. I wish so much that I could describe it better to you."

He softly kissed her lips and smiled. "I think you just did a wonderful job of it, sweetheart."

She smiled at him as her cheeks turned red and gave a small giggle. "Have I told you I love you today?"

He lifted his head to her again. "Mm-hmm, I believe you did beautiful."

"Well you are going to hear it again. I love you with all my heart."

"As I love you beautiful, more and more, with every passing moment, of every passing day."

She hugged him tightly as he kissed her lovingly. He gently slid over to her side and she moaned a sigh losing the contact they just had.

He knew and smiled, pulling her on top of him. "There this is better; I don't feel like I'm crushing you." He curled his fingers into her hair and kissed her.

She moaned softly to him and slid her leg along his. "You weren't crushing me; I would tell you if you were." She exhaled and laid her head on his chest, watching her own fingers play with his chest hair.

He slowly slid his hands and fingers down her back and to her sides, caressing her soft skin. He loved the feeling of her silky softness under his fingertips and hands; he slid back up and closed his eyes as if trying to remember each inch of her body with his hands and mind.

She moaned softly and tilted her head up to him, watching his forehead wrinkle. She felt his breathing slow and go very even and knew he had to be tired. His forehead wrinkled again and now she became curious.

"Just what are you thinking?"

His eyes opened to see her looking at him, he smiled and closed them again. His voice was a low whisper. "I'm thinking how wonderful your skin feels under my fingers. I'm thinking you feel incredibly soft and smooth like silk. I'm thinking you have the most amazing skin, and I love feeling it against me."

She smiled and cuddled against him more, shaping her body to his and sighing happily. "Mmm, I love your hands, and fingers… I love all of you."

He slowly let his hands explore lower, down to her derriere and he softly slid the tips of his fingers lightly across her. He softly slid back with more pressure and let his hands caress and cup her soft firm bottom.

She moaned softly and wiggled a bit on him shifting and he did it again. Now feeling her flex and tighten up under his caress. He let his fingers slide lower to her thighs and slid them back up tracing her derriere with his fingers. A very soft moan escaped his lips but Calleigh heard it in his chest where her head rested.

She raised her hand to his head and softly caressed his hair back. She heard him sigh and felt him relax completely under her touch. She suddenly felt him pull the sheet up over them both and smiled.

His hands rested on her back now as he spoke in a hoarse voice. "If you keep this up—"

"I'm going to put you to sleep."

"Right."

"Good, that's the plan handsome."

"Oh? So you're changing my plans?"

"Mm-hmm, that's right. Rest tonight and we have all day tomorrow. As long as I am in your bed… I'm yours, whenever you want."

Now he groaned low. "Mmm, I like the sound of that beautiful. You in my bed… Mmm, very nice."

She chuckled, "What am I going to do with you Horatio?"

He chuckled, "Sweetheart, your wish is my command."

"Horatio?"

"Hmm?"

She chuckled. "My wish is for you to go to sleep… now."

He laughed and turned a bit to her as she cuddled up against him closing her eyes. He pulled her in close and wrapped an arm around her protectively.

He whispered low, "Sleep with the angels my love." He watched her lips curl up and her eyes open.

She whispered back now holding his gaze. "My angel is right next to me." As she reached up and caressed his face softly.

They both felt a sense of relaxation against one another and before long the warmth of their bodies eased them both to sleep. They slept the rest of the day and straight into the night.

Horatio's eyes opened to her golden hair and he quickly realized he didn't dream. He took a moment trying to process this as the haze cleared from his eyes. It was the first time since… since… he couldn't remember it had been so long. The dream would come like clockwork every night, each time he closed his eyes. He felt a sense of relief wash over him and she stirred, pressing her warm backside against him in her sleep.

His arm was wrapped around her and his hand was resting on her soft stomach. He lifted his head up more to see the clock, it was 4:00 am and he smiled thinking now. He felt revive, refreshed, just knowing he didn't dream, of course the sleep had helped but he knew this had to do with Calleigh. She helped him more then she could ever know.

He moved in closer behind her, if that was even possible, spooning was something he began to-truly enjoy with her. He loved the warmth of her body pressing against him; he loved burying his face in her silky-soft scented hair. He loved holding her close and letting her total essence cover him and arouse his senses. He was swelling already now right up against her just thinking about it, his length becoming hard and achy.

He slid his hand slowly up and caressed her breast, softly cupping her, enjoying in her firm yet soft contour. Ever so softly as not to wake her, he softly slid his fingers over her now stiffening nipple. He closed his eyes reveling in the sensations and absorbed every soft touch of her skin. He pushed her hair aside and softly traced her neck and back with warm butterfly kisses, while softly caressing her breast.

She moaned softly and pressed herself back against him harder this time.

"Mmmm" He moaned softly feeling her warm backside against his hard length.

He felt her nipple peeking and rolled the soft bud softly with his thumb and forefinger. She squirmed restlessly and moaned so softly he barely heard her. However, he did feel her now grind her backside against him harder. He blew his warm breath near her ear and along her neck, softly attaching his lips and gently sucking.

Calleigh's body shivered in his arms as she was becoming mesmerized by his kisses and caresses. Goosebumps ran up and down her body as she squirmed against him moaning her pleasure so softly. "Mmmm"

The ache between his legs now growing stronger as he push his hips forward into her backside more. The room was dark but the light coming in from the hallway made it easy and clear to see her bare legs. He let his eyes travel down her body to her legs and the sheet half covering her. Her curvy hip entranced him as he released her breast and slid his hand down softly caressing her hip. He slid his hand forward just a bit laying it flat on her pelvis and pressed against her again. He continued to kiss her back and neck while his hand explored and caressed lower on her thigh.

She moaned and stirred as his hand found her backside and caressed it so softly. He knew she would be fully awake soon as he move his lips to her ear and traced it with his warm tongue.

She moaned softly half asleep still feeling his warm mouth. "Ohhh"

He moved his hand back to her breast and continued to caress her, still attached to her ear, licking and kissing it now.

She breathed softly, "Oh, Ohh..." She stirred more and leaned her head back pressing into him more.

He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear. "Have I told you I love you tonight?"

She sighed and moaned softly, "Oh, yes…"

He leaned right over her ear and whispered again, "Well I'm going to show you again beautiful."

She moaned, "Umm-hmm…" Her body was so relaxed in his arms, almost limp, as she began to grind against him now. Her hand reached back to pull his hip closer.

His voice was filled with thick lust as he whispered in her ear again. "May I make slow, sweet… love to you?"

She moaned the word so softly, "Please…" She said drowning in the onslaught of sensations as his voice seduced her.

Her warm soft plea was enough to make him close his eyes and clenched his teeth. She was awake and needy and he wanted to give her everything she wanted. He leaned back down, kissing and licking her neck again. His hand slid slowly down her hip again and moved in between her knees, lifting her leg up, pushing it up toward her chest. His hard length quickly found her warm wet entrance and slid against it as warm silkiness covered him. "Mmm" He moaned sliding along then sinking in slowly, letting her feel every inch of his thickness and length now.

Her head pressed back against him and she gasped. "Ohhh, Horatio." She moaned, turning her head to kiss him.

He leaned forward and kissed her warm mouth entwining his tongue with hers. He pinched and caressed her nipple as he began to move slowly in and out of her. He was feeling his own pleasure building as her silk warmth embraced him and a sudden rush of emotions coursed through him. His voice went low and husky. "Mmm... you feel, so good."

"Oh my, Oooh." She moaned breaking the kiss and reached for his hand that she was laying on. He went back to kissing and now softly sucking on the nape of her neck as he felt warm wetness cover his fingers.

He stilled and tensed, lifting his head off her neck to see her mouth licking wildly at his fingers and hand. A low growl rolled off his tongue and he thrusted once deeply into her. "Uhhhh!"

"Oh, Oh god!!" She gasped at the force and quickness not expecting it. Her right hand reached back over his hips pulling at him, grabbing his hips and ass now.

He groaned now and tried to calm himself but she just sent his mind reeling. She began licking his fingers again now slowly, taking one at a time into her mouth, licking, and then sucking it. She moaned her pleasure to him. "Mmm, Mmmm"

He was losing control quickly now as she softly sucked on all his fingers making them warm and wet with her mouth, moaning to him. He reached down and hooked her ankle over his thigh, keeping her open to him. He slid his hand onto her soft silk stomach and lower, meeting her soft wet curls. His fingers slid lower exploring her soft silky folds, searching for her pleasure spot. As he slowly slid along it she cried out to him, releasing his fingers and arching her back against him more, causing him to go even deeper.

She panted and gasped with need. "Oh, oh god!….yes!" Filling her mouth with his fingers again, sucking and licking wildly.

He answered breathlessly in her ear. "Yes, yes Calleigh… I want to feel your pleasure… don't move… Just let me love you." He thrusted in deep and stilled as his fingers circled gently on her swollen nub. He rocked forward while increasing the pressure on her nub and felt her core ripple around him. She tightened and squeezed his length hard, bucking and shaking in his arms as he felt her explode around him.

She cried out panting, "Horatio! Yes, Yes! Oh, godddddddd!" She was gasping for air and reaching back for his hips.

"Yes Calleigh, yes! Uhh!... Uhh!" Speaking breathlessly and feeling her tighten and pulse around his hard length as she came all over him. His fingers still working, not letting her come down from her high, not stopping but moving softly and gently, building her up slowly again. He stilled inside of her and waited for her first climax to subside.

He closed his eyes feeling her hot wetness now as she began to grind back against him. She breathlessly moaned now wanting to feel him move inside her. "Oh…please….please…Oh, god…"

He growl low near her ear answering her and began to move. "Yes love, you…feel amazing… hot… so wet for me…"

"God, Horatio!….oh god, your…Ohh!"

"Mmmm, tell me…" He began slowly rocking into her again working on her nub softly, slowly.

She pulled at his hips now gasping, "Oh,God! please! please!" Her hand lifted up and pulled at his head from behind kissing him wildly.

His control slipping now feeling her need, hearing her plea. He thrusted in hard again and she cried out loud gripping his thigh now and holding on to it. He slowed again not wanting to be rough with her and she pulled on his hips.

She gasped now lost to all the erotic sensations coursing through her, lost to everything but him and her, only the two of them existed for the moment. She cried out, "Don't stop…please…"

He moved gently hearing her words and whispered, "I won't love…"

"More please…Ohh, please..." He picked up his pace just a bit as she moaned to him, "Yes... oh yes, harder! Ohhh..."

His control snapped like a twig and he began thrusting in hard. His fingers now covered with her silkiness as he leaned down and fastened his mouth to her neck, sucking hungrily. He growled moving deeper and harder now with each stroke, feeling her tightness around him, feeling her grind back against him. "Uhh, Uhhh, Uhhhh..."

She cried out panting, "Oh god!… don't stop!… Horatio! Ohhhh!"

He began thrusting harder now lifting her up with each stroke, growling and grunting, biting gently on her shoulder and neck. He felt his fingers suddenly in her warm mouth again being sucked and he pushed in even deeper. His mouth came off her as he stated his pleasure. "Oh god, Calleigh! Yes, Yes!"

She began to shake violently as her legs tried to close. His hand quickly grabbed her leg and held it over his thigh keeping her open as he grinded in deeply. She cried out gasping and moaning her pleasure as he gave her all he had. He locked his leg around hers and continuously pumped into her. His fingers moved back to her wetness and he slid along her nub with more pressure. He moved his fingers quickly now feeling her clench and clasp tightly around his hardness. Her climax hit her hard as she cried out shaking and writhing in ecstasy. "Oh god! Horatioooooooooooo" Her cry turned into a shriek as she exploded around him seeing colors flash behind her eyes, feeling her liquid fire release and cover him. She felt herself soaring on the waves of pure pleasure, feeling the waves surge through every part of her being. Her hand went back and slid over his hip, holding him to her and hanging on now.

"Calleigh…Uhh, Yes!... Uhh, god!" He gasped now feeling her heat, her wetness, so hot covering him, thrusting with every ounce of strength he could muster. His hand moved to her hip and he held on to her now slamming hard into her one last time, filling her so deeply with all his love. He buried his face in her hair, breathlessly groaning and moaning as he let out a long guttural groan. "Ugggghhhhhhhhhhhh!"

His body tensed and stilled quivering with his release. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to him as he breathed deeply into her hair. He was still hard and throbbing within her as the ripples coursed through him and made his body shake.

Calleigh's soft moans continued as she slowly contracted around him still feeling him deeply inside her. She rested her hands on his, entwining her fingers over his knuckles and held him. They were both breathing heavy against one another as her body trembled and he held her. Her soft moans filled the room and floated over him as their breathing slowly calmed and they both came down from their highs.

She lay contently now spooning with him and holding his arms tightly around her. She let out the softest moans, barely audible, but he heard them and loved them.

He leaned his head down nuzzling soft kisses all along her shoulder and neck. Whispering softly in her ear, "Are you… ok?"

She moaned her answer, "Mmm-hmm"

"Sweetheart, I didn't mean…. To be—"

She realized his concern now and cut him off. "Horatio… you were wonderful. That was… sooo good." She knew they were both still new at this and he was always gentle making love to her. She smiled thinking 'how sweet he always is thinking about her needs and she just loved that he was always so thoughtful.'

He spoke low to her. "I…I um, had intended, um slow and gentle lovemaking for you and um—"

She smiled now and turned to face him. "Horatio, I loved every moment of it... it was…amazing and we both just let go." She caressed his face softly.

He smiled. "Mmm, I… I did notice that. I just… when you…" He groaned low. "Sweetheart, you have the most amazing effect on me." He caressed her hair softly and she closed her eyes relaxing in his lovingly touch.

Very soft moans still rolling off her lips. "Mmmm, Handsome, you have the same effect on me, trust me on this, your voice alone can make me…" She squeezed her eyes shut and a grin formed on his face.

His voice went low and deep. "Are you going to finish that sentence, or shall I?"

"NO!" She snapped out quickly and began laughing hiding her very red face from him now.

He chuckled deeply and lifted her chin up to kiss her lips softly. He held her sparkling green eyes and softly spoke his heart. "Calleigh… I love the feeling of you lying beside me. Your warmth and your softness feel so good against me. I love being with you more and more, you have a way of… relaxing me."

She smiled and kissed his lips over and over. "I love you so much Horatio. You know, I still can't believe we're together but here we are. You are amazing and I love being in your arms. I love being in your bed and most of all…I love being with you." Her eyes closed and she relaxed against his hand.

"I… I love being with you too sweetheart." He kissed her lips softly as he pulled the sheets back over her softly smoothing her hair back.

She opened her eyes and he smiled at her. "Close your eyes and go back to sleep beautiful, we'll talk more tomorrow."

She smiled and kissed him snuggling against his chest and moaning her answer. "Mmm-hmm."

He smiled as she moaned softly against him wrapping her leg around his. He closed his eyes and chuckled low thinking about her leg now. It was moments before her breathing evened out and she fell back to sleep. He held her thinking about how special she was as his eyes closed and he drifted back into a peaceful sleep.

Morning came quickly and they both still slept peacefully. Calleigh eyes opened slowly, dreamily as his chest hair ticked her nose one again. A smiled quickly formed on her face and she slid over more and lifted her head to see the time. It was 11:00 am and she couldn't believe he was still asleep. She unwrapped herself from his body and wiggled away needing to use the bathroom.

She grabbed his shirt with a huge grin and went into the bathroom. She came out quietly after a few minutes wearing it now. She walked up to the bed and watched him sleep like an angel thinking, 'He truly was and angel, her angel.' She covered him with the sheet and walked out quietly closing the bedroom door behind her, not wanting to disturbed him.

She decided to make them some brunch and went into the kitchen starting it. She smiled seeing the CD player, walked over and flipped it on, turning the volume down just a bit. She found her favorite station and went back to cooking. She decided to make him a big meal because he hardly ate yesterday. She started the bacon and home fries and cooked the eggs up last. She was singing the song on the radio and walked over to open the balcony doors, letting some fresh air in. She grabbed some plates and utensils and danced back out to set the table. She was smiling and singing very happily now as she looked up at the clock to see it was almost 12:00 and Horatio was still asleep. That was a good sign she knew and danced back to the counter putting the bread in the toaster.

Her favorite song went on and she smiled even more now leaning over on the counter. She began to sing with it thinking about their time at the hotel.

"Shakira, Shakira…" She sang and flipped the eggs, shaking her hips back and forth.

He heard her soft voice singing the song he remembered all to well and walk out into the kitchen. Her back was to him as she cooked the eggs. He froze in place and took in her wonderful form, shaking her hips smoothly back and forth in only his shirt. 'Those words she sang just seemed to fit,' he thought.

She sang oblivious to him now…

'Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body'

'And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection'

He watched as she wiggled back and forth and then banged her hips from side to side hard and fast. His eyes opened more as his imagination took off with him thinking, 'Those beautiful hips and only his shirt.' He grinned and walked quietly up behind her pressing himself into her and she jumped with a yelp turning.

"Horatio! You have got to st—"

He chuckled and kissed her deeply cutting her off, sliding his left hand to the small of her back and pulling her body into his tightly. He curled his right hand into her hair as his tongue softly said it's good morning. He gently backed off as Calleigh leaned back onto the counter looking quite dazed. She was under his spell as her eyes half opened in a hypnotic state.

He gave her a beautiful smile now and held her eyes, as she smiled and looked down shaking her head and feeling very hot in the face.

"Good morning beautiful…" His voice covered her like soft velvet.

The toast pop and she jumped looking back at it with a glare.

He grinned as she turned back to him.

"Good morning handsome." She leaned forward and kissed him back, breaking off quickly as she shook her hips again. She turned to the stove and moved the eggs around a bit thinking she could attack him right now. He looked incredibly sexy wearing nothing but silk pajamas that were long and hung low on his hips. They were light Gray with dark silk strips going down to his bare feet. She tried to concentrate on the eggs now which was almost impossible.

Suddenly both his hands slid slowly around her waist as he held her close, nuzzling on her ear and neck, rocking his hips with hers to the song.

She smiled feeling wonderful with him against her, holding her this way. "I take it you remember the song?"

"Mmm-hmm, most definitely." He said seductively in her ear.

She was beginning to lose her train of thought as she felt his warm breath in her ear and his hands caressing her hips softly. She breathed, "I sure hope you're hungry?" Trying her best to focus on the food instead of him.

His voice rumbled in her ear. "Mmm, famished, sweetheart." As he kissed and traced it slowly with his lips and tongue.

She inhaled sharply, "Good because I made a little of everything, I figured you would be hungry after not eating last night and… working so hard." She squeezed her eyes shut thinking, 'Oops, nice going Calleigh get him even more turned on.'

He knew he was having an effect on her as she spoke faster and faster. He let his voice go low in her ear. "Mmm, yes… I am very hungry for you."

Her eyes went wide thinking, 'Whoops, that's not what I meant.' She pulled her thoughts together quickly now. "Oh no… don't you even start, you… are eating breakfast."

He slid her hair over and kissed the back of her neck up. "Yes, I think I already agreed to that… and lunch too."

She turned now in his arms with the spatula and he quickly lowered his mouth to her neck giving her soft teasing kisses.

"Horatio… you Oooh…Ahhh…Ummm…."

"Mmm-hmm."

He was seducing her with his lips now and she could hardly get a word out. His hands softly moved along and caressed her soft thighs.

Her head lolled back as he moved along her soft neck. "Ohh… but umm, Oh my god, Mmmm, what you…do to me…Oooh."

"Mmm, like wise beautiful... like wise." He pulled her against him and her eyes opened wide feeling his hardness.

She gasped, "Horatio…stop it…you're seducing me." She pointed the spatula at him.

A grin formed on his face as he gently took hold of her wrist with the spatula and chuckled. "Sweetheart, put the weapon down."

She began to laugh and shook her head looking down. She lifted it right back up to him and smiled. "Only if you put yours down first." She said wisely looking down at his lower half.

A low throaty groan rolled off his lips. "Mmm, point taking." He said looking down on himself.

"Good, now go sit down outside and relax, we have plenty of time for that after brunch." She turned back to the stove and grabbed a piece of bacon feeding it to him.

He leaned forward and took it gently with his lips from her fingers. "Mmm, good, because you're not getting away from me that easy." He finished chewing and licked his lips, leaning forward and kissing her again. "Mmm, thank you."

She gave him a dazzling smile. "You're very welcome."

He smiled and nodded walking over to the coffee pot and pouring two cups full.

She watched him and checked him out again from behind, nibbling on her lower lip. Those silk pajamas made him look even hotter, if that were even possible she thought. The way they gathered at his bare feet, just a little too long, and the way they hung low on his muscular hips were so sexy. She bit down on her lower lip now and held it tighter as her eyes wandered up his muscular back and shoulders. He turned now and she snapped out of it and gave him a smirk. "Go sit down and let me _pleasure_— I mean pamper you for a change, will you please." She shook her head as she fumbled her words and he noticed. 'The way his voice just easily rattled her was amazing.' She thought.

He knew and grinned at her. "Yes ma'am." He took the two cups and walked outside sitting down at the table, he noticed the newspaper there waiting for him. He smiled and opened it.

She came walking out putting the plates down as his eyes followed her incredibly sexy body back inside. He turned back to the paper and closed it, putting it aside, loving his shirt on her more and more. He picked up a piece of bacon and ate it as she came back out again. He got up quickly and she looked at him as he pulled her chair out for her smiling. He held it as she smiled at him and sat down.

"Thank you, Horatio." She said smiling at him thinking, 'Could this man get any sweeter or sexier for that matter.'

He nodded as he took his seat again. "Breakfast looks wonderful, thank you sweetheart."

She smiled at him. "I hope you're hungry."

"I am, starving as a matter of fact." He ate some bacon and poured some juice in her glass for her.

They both ate as they chit chatted back and forth, their eyes saying a lot more then their voices were.

Calleigh watched him eat everything up and felt something different about him today. He was smiling a lot at her and he seemed to-really be enjoying himself. 'Maybe it was the sleep,' she thought and then she smiled thinking about last night.

He exhaled a heavy breath smiling at her and tilting his head. "I can see you're processing something... care to share?"

She chuckled and blushed he caught her. "I just wanted to say… I had a wonderful time with you last night and… I'm sorry I feel asleep so quickly afterward, but you did drain me of my energy."

He leaned in and held her beautiful green eyes. "I also had an… incredible time with you, and would love to drain you of your energy again… if that's alright with you?"

She was eating and looking down as the words flowed from her mouth. "Are you kidding, that was the most relaxing and intense sex I ever had. The best too for that matter, what a way to wake up, you can drain me anytime. Do you have any idea just how many times I…" Her words trailed off as realization hit her. She bit on her bottom lip and suddenly remembered she was talking to _HIM_. Her face became red hot as she lifted her head up to see him.

His smile was ear to ear, and he was thinking just how beautiful she was.

She nodded and covered her face with both hands so embarrassed now. "Oh my god."

"Sweetheart…" He reached across for one of her hands and held her gaze now. "Can I share something with you now?"

Calleigh became curious and relaxed, nodding. "Mm-hmm."

His blue eyes sparkled to her and he spoke softly. "It was wonderful for me too. You are an incredible woman and being with you is… amazing, intoxicating. You completely undo me. You knock my socks off and make me lose all control." He paused. "I feel… I feel wonderful when I'm with you. You make me feel things I… never felt before, ever. Thank you for loving me Calleigh."

Calleigh squeezed his hand as her eyes watered. She cocked her head to the side tenderly looking at him. Her heart swelled with such love for this man. "Thank you Horatio, for loving me and expressing that love to me. I only dreamed and imagined a love like this, but you made it all come true for me, for us. You have far exceeded anything I could ever dream up or imagine."

They both smiled as his hands caressed hers on the table. He nodded to her but looked down and then back up.

His voice went low now. "I um… I'm almost afraid to say this, but um…" He looked down now. "Last night… I didn't have the dream."

She looked at him curiously waiting and he acknowledged her.

His voice strained low. "The dream has been with me every night… for as long as I can remember."

She understood now asking. "But not last night?"

"Mm-hmm, not last night." He looked down thinking. "Last night was different."

"How, how was it different?"

He smiled at her and looked down. "Last night I dreamed of you… and then, I woke up and there you were, right beside me."

She smiled now and looked at his hands caressing them back. "I'm glad I was beside you Horatio."

"Mm-hmm, which brings me to my next question?" He held her gaze now as her eyes opened just a little wider. He noticed her anticipation. "You don't have to answer this now or… I mean think about it and take as much time as you need." He smiled at her now and looked down feeling his own anticipation. "Last night I told you I loved having you beside me, do you remember?"

"Oh my god, yes I do and then I fell asleep. I'm so sorry Horatio."

He chuckled, "Never be sorry sweetheart, its fine, I fell asleep too. Besides we're talking now right?"

"Right." She was wondering now where this was heading as her heart did flip-flops.

He swallowed looking down at her hands. "So, I um, I know we only been together a short time now and maybe… maybe I'm moving a bit fast but um… I was thinking, I was wondering… if um, you would maybe like to wake up beside me more often. Maybe move in with me sometime, umm… when you're ready of course?"

She smiled as her eyes went wide and her heart banged against her chest hard. God, how she loved this man. Her mind reeled and she wanted to jump up and scream Yes! Yes!... but something stopped her, something held her back. It was her thoughts, her fears, all the what ifs, it all hit her now and dread washed over her and appeared on her face.

He saw it plain as day and held on to hope. He knew he was moving to fast but she seemed so happy with him. He thought 'Maybe I misread her, maybe I confused the signals coming in. Maybe she's just not ready. Shit, I'm pushing her to fast to hard. Now he was actually nervous he might just have pushed her away.'

She let go of his hands and got up walking over to the railing, looking out at the ocean. Her fingers played with the rose on her neck, sliding it back and forth and holding it.

He exhaled softly and was now very confused. She looked back a moment at him and he held her gaze until she turned back looking out again. She shook her head and let out a heavy breath.

His thoughts spinning now, 'What did I just do… I pressured her is what I did. Thank god I didn't tell her how I really feel.' His heart began to ache now thinking how much he really loved her. He was grateful the words didn't come out to her but they were still in his heart, deep in his heart. He wanted to tell her he couldn't imagine another day going by and not waking up beside her. He wanted to tell her how she helped him so many times, more than she ever knew. He wanted to tell her that the last two months of his life, were the best he's ever known. He wanted to share it all with her; he wanted to tell her the whole truth. He wanted her to know everything, all of it…his happiness now was because of her presence in his life, she was his true light and love.

She spoke softly. "Horatio?"

He lifted his head up and met her glassy green eyes as she turned back away. He swallowed hard now and got up walking over to her, standing beside her. He was almost holding his breath looking out afraid what she would say. His heart was weakening by the second and now preparing itself for the worse.

She sighed heavily and spoke softly. "Horatio… I'm not sure."

He swallowed and nodded hoping his low voice wouldn't cave. "I understand."

"I mean, what if…" She shook her head. "Our jobs… Our friendship… I don't want to…"

'Oh god here it comes.' He thought, looking to the heavens and saying a little pray for her to say anything else. He focused on a cloud way out with the suns rays shinning through and hitting the water. He closed his eyes as he thought, 'Please, don't do this to me, not now… not now when I finally found the true love of my life. I'll take care of her, give her every part of my being, share everything with her… You know I will love her with every fiber of my being… Don't…do this to me… Please.'

Her voice was a whisper now. "Horatio, I'm afraid."

His eyes opened to her voice and he waited for her to continue.

She exhaled deeply and turned to him, finding his sad eyes. "You know I love you, right?"

His brows furrowed at her words but inside his heart leaped. Stunned and very confused he nodded. "Mm-hmm."

She raked her hand through her hair, "I'm afraid, what if…"

He exhaled as he realized he was holding his breath. He thought now, 'She didn't say it, she didn't say anything bad yet, she didn't say no either.' He tried to comprehend what was happening here.

"Ca…" His voice caught as he moistened his lips and tongue. "Calleigh, I… I'm sorry that I... pushed. I didn't mean to pressure you, I would never do that."

She nodded at him. "What? You didn't push me, Horatio."

"I didn't?"

"No, its just... that I'm afraid, you know?" She tilted her head. "This is scary, but its also wonderful, and I know what I feel."

Her words gave him strength. "Calleigh, yes I know, So am I… but my heart tells me I love you and that, this... is right, this is right. The one thing I can say is that you should listen to your heart, what does your heart tell you?"

She snorted a laugh. "My heart tells me I'm and idiot if I don't do this because it feels so right to me too. Because, I love you so very much it feels like my heart will burst wide open with love. Because I love you so much… I don't think I could... live without you." Her voice cracked and she covered her mouth with her hand turning back out to sea.

Horatio's head came up and his face showed shock. His mind reeled. 'Did she just say she couldn't live without me? She did, didn't she, she said that, I know what I heard.' His lips curved up just a bit with hope. He exhaled and hesitated moving behind her, he inhaled as he let his hands slide around her waist to hold her in his arms. He looked out to his cloud and gave silent thanks. He exhaled deeply feeling her in his arms again. 'God she felt so good.' He thought.

He spoke softly to her. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine… My mind just freaked out."

He wanted to tell her so did his, but refrained. "I understand, it's a lot to take in. I should have waited, I am very sorry."

"Will you please stop saying you're sorry, I love you Horatio, it's not that. I just think we should think about this, ok?"

"Yes, ok… take your time…I told you, no worries, ok?"

She nodded. "Yeah right. The love of my life makes me an offer I could never refuse and I am running scared already. I'm letting... what ifs, get to me."

He smiled now. "Mm-hmm, That's ok. Just remember one day at a time, right?"

She nodded and leaned her head back against his chest whispering, "Works both ways… Yes, I remember."

"So what do you say we just go one day at a time, just like we have been doing?"

"Sounds great handsome, sounds great."

"Ok and I don't want you thinking about this anymore, alright. I just want you to know... my home is your home, ok?"

She smiled and turned to him now. "Ok, and thank you for understanding."

He nodded and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "Always sweetheart."

"Horatio, if I want to stay tonight and tomorrow is that ok with you?"

He smiled and caressed her face softly, "Yes, you can stay when ever you want, you don't need to ask me Calleigh."

"Ok, then I just want you to know… I'm staying until Tuesday."

His brows went up. "Your going to give the lecture after all?"

She nodded, "Yes, I spoke with them earlier and set it all up. I'll be back on Friday though, will you miss me?"

He nodded. "Yes, I will miss you very much, here with me and at work. So will everyone else."

"Well I'll miss you to, especially lying next to me, I don't think I will be able to sleep without you next to me."

He smiled at her. "You're doing the right thing. All your knowledge can really make a difference and save others. Besides you'll enjoy yourself."

She held his hand and looked into his eyes. "Horatio, thank you so much for asking me to live with you. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings... I was just scared you know?"

"I know and no worries, I told you. As long as you're in my arms I'll be just fine."

She kissed him softly now. "You're the sweetest man and I love you very much."

"I love you to, beautiful." He gave her a soft kiss.

"Ok, let me get this cleaned up." Calleigh released Horatio and picked up some plates, cleaning up and bringing them inside."

"I'll help you." He walked over and picked up the platters moving to walk back inside, he stopped suddenly. He walked back over to the railing and looking out he found his cloud, he closed his eyes and gave a silent thank you. He opened his eyes and thought how beautiful it looked with the rays coming through the cloud and bouncing off the water. He turned and walked away now saying it aloud. "Thank you, thank you."

He walked back inside with the platters as Calleigh past him on her way out again. He put them in the sink when he heard her gasp.

"Horatio…"

"Yeah, you alright?" He made his way right back out.

"Look at that." She point out to the ocean.

He looked at her, "Where am I looking?"

She pointed moving closer to him, "That cloud, there, do you see it?"

"The cloud, yes I see it."

"You don't see that do you? Look at it carefully."

He gave her a curious look and focused again on it. His head slowly tilted and his eyes widened. "That can't be…"

"That a rose Horatio, look at it… It's plain as can be, the stem and center."

"I… see it… I just…"

"It's even looks pink, do you see that? What's a pink rose mean? Horatio?" She looked at him and his face flushed right in front of her. "Hey you ok, Horatio?

He nodded. "Mm-hmm, it means appreciation, it means, thank you." A Chill ran up his spine as goose bumps covered his body now. He rubbed at his arm still looking out and Calleigh noticed the hairs on his arms standing.

"Horatio, you're shivering lets go inside." She rubbed his back softly.

He nodded, "I'm fine… really. He stood there and looked until it finally disappeared.

Calleigh keep looking him over thinking, '90 degrees in Miami and he has the chills.' She looked at him curiously now. "Did that mean something to you?"

A smile grew on his face to her and he nodded. "It means... we're going to be alright sweetheart… Were gonna be alright." He wrapped her up in his arms and hugged her tightly. She embraced him back and rested her head on his chest.

"Hey handsome, I have somewhere I want to take you, ok?"

"I thought you wanted to sit on the beach?"

"We can when we get back, its not that far."

"Ok, whatever you'd like."

She headed back inside to get dressed as he turned back to his cloud. He bowed his head and closed his eyes. He whispered low. "I got the answer… loud and clear. Thank you."

"Horatio are you coming?" She called out from inside.

He exhaled and opened his eyes smiling, hearing her voice. "Yes, be right there." He made his way back inside.

They both got dressed and were heading out the door when his cell phone rang. Calleigh stood with her hand on her hip near the door listening as he gave her a brilliant smile. She smiled and looked right away as he opened it.

"Horatio. Yes it is. Yes I did. Umm, Dr. Joseph Gannon. Yes Mount Sinai hospital. Oh, ok umm…" He smiled as Calleigh's head tilted in question. "How about Sincerely Calleigh and Horatio, yes that fine. Thank you. He closed his phone and looked at her.

She gave him a smirk. "Spill it?"

He chuckled, "Umm, we sent Joe a little thank you, that's all."

"Horatio that was so sweet, what did we send him?" She smiled holding the door open now for him.

He chuckled deeply walking out, "Remember that Cuban box of cigars we found?"

Her eyes went wide. "Horatio you didn't!"

He laughed, pulling the door closed and they left.

III

Back at the hospital, a nurse knocked on Dr. Gannon's door. "Hey Joe, delivery for you." She put it down on his desk.

"Thanks Cathy who's it from?"

"I don't know the Card is sealed."

"Ok, thanks Cathy. She left and Joe opened the card smiling immediately.

It read, '_To a special doctor and friend. Thank you for everything! Sincerely, Calleigh and Horatio._

He opened the box and found a small yellow envelope. He opened it to find a small gold shield with Horatio's badge number. He smiled and opened the other package to find a beautiful box filled with Cuban cigars. His brow arched and he began laughing looking at the badge. He took a cigar out and put it in his mouth, leaning back in his chair laughing.

III

Calleigh took Horatio to a fruit store called Roberts near her house. He laughed when they arrived and Calleigh got sassy with him telling him the fruit here was delicious and unlike any other store. They walked around looking now as Calleigh pushed the cart, she walked him over to the grapes.

She pulled one big one off the stem and popped it in her mouth. "Mmm, taste this." She asked him, grabbing another and fed it to him.

He nodded and kissed her lips softly, "Ok, tastes like a grape."

She smiled and grabbed one bunch of red and one green. She walked further down and picked up a cantaloupe smelling it and feeling it.

He watched her closely examine the fruit and began enjoying this new sensual exploration with her. She walked to the oranges and Horatio now grabbed a few produce bags off the roll helping her. He was near the grapefruit and she was a few feet down by the oranges. She picked up two and looked for him. The wagon was near him as he felt her and turned to see her laughing. He nodded his head in question to her.

She said loudly, "Incoming handsome." And flipped one and then the other back to a quick moving Horatio. She was right on target as he caught them easily and bagged them. He looked back up to see her smirk and her sexy hips seductively swaying down the aisle.

He grinned, leaning on the wagon walking a few steps behind her, keeping his eyes on her closely now. Those hips were putting him in a trance again, as he got an idea and smiled. He was thinking but looking at her near the apples now. Suddenly two apples came flying over her shoulder and into his view. He straightened and caught one while reaching for the other. It made a slapping sound as it landed right in his palm. He grinned as she laughed back at him now.

"Pretty good handsome, pretty good." She turned and began walking again as he decided to catch up to her with the wagon.

"Hey gorgeous, want to go for a ride?" He chuckled.

She gave him a laughed. "You're crazy."

He chuckled "And this is news? C'mon get in."

"You're not serious?" She paused and looked at him. "You're serious."

He chuckled, "And you're chicken."

She gave him a look now. "Oh Yeah?"

"Mm-hmm, Oh yeah."

She walked up to the lemons and smiled as her back was to him now. She quickly started flipping lemons in the air over her shoulders.

Horatio's eyes went wide and he was moving trying to gather them all. She must have thrown six as he managed to catch them all. He was now holding them cradled in his arms.

Calleigh turned to look at him and he gave her a cocky grin, she was feeling her oats right about now. She huffed and turned back to the tangerines. She knew his arms were still full and he knew she wasn't done with him yet. He leaned down to grab a bag and saw tangerines in the air. His eyes went wide as his arms were already full, he looked around and quickly maneuvered the cart and caught them all.

She laughed and nodded. "Ok, so you are very good."

"Mmm, why thank you, but you're not so bad yourself."

She walked over to the strawberries as he walked up beside her. She looked down and picked up a container blushing, she looked back up at him as he was grinning ear to ear.

He leaned very close to her ear and whispered. "Mmm, why don't you get a few of those and I'll get the cool whip."

She began laughing and covered her mouth feeling very hot in the face. She kept looking at different packs until the heat in her face subsided and she gave him a wry smile. She leaned closer to him now and whispered back. "I swear you are going to pay for that later."

"Mmm, you promise?"

"It's a guarantee handsome."

He whispered seductively in her ear again now. "I have a good mind to take you, right here, on these strawberries." He looked around and then back to her. "There's one problem... I need to find the cool whip first."

Her eyes went wide and she chuckled. "Ok, time to leave the strawberries."

They picked out other fruits and vegetables shopping around. Calleigh was right; Horatio did enjoy this store very much, especially since she was with him. The fruit was quite delicious as they sampled almost everything together. He loved watching her smell and feel the fruits as she closed her eyes and used her senses. It aroused him very much watching her slowly close her eyes and feel the texture and hardness and softness of the items.

They were finishing up and Horatio whispered to her again. "When I get you home, Mmm, you're mine… all mine."

She nodded. "We're leaving right now."

He grinned and she laughed as they packed the items and headed back out to the car. It was let than 10 minutes as they arrived back at Horatio's. They walked in and Calleigh helped put the items away. Horatio's home phone rang and he walked over and picked up the cordless.

"Hello..."

"I don't know whether to say thank you or call the police."

"Don't show them my badge what ever you do."

"Horatio, thank you very much, this wasn't necessary, but I appreciate it."

"Your welcome, Joe. We appreciate everything you did for us and wanted to say thank you."

"Well like I said, I was happy to help, always will be, ok pal. Please tell Calleigh I said thank you."

"Sure thing Joe. You take care." Horatio clicked off and turned to Calleigh.

"Hey, Joe said thank you."

"When he gets arrested he isn't going to be thanking us."

Horatio chuckled, "I'll make sure to tell him to call you."

"That's not even funny."

He laughed, "It is from where I'm standing."

She gave him a glare and picked up an orange, throwing it at him quickly. He was just putting the phone back on the base and looked up to see and orange coming right at him. His eyes went to hers and he caught it just in time. She laughed and he looked back up as another orange hit him square in the stomach, falling to the floor. His eyes narrowed on her now.

She laughed. "Now _that_ was funny."

He slowly picked up the orange and walked toward her now with narrowing eyes. Her eyes suddenly went wide and she panicked.

She put her hand up. "Horatio wait... Horatio?" He walked right up to her and stopped.

"Hmm, lets see, what shall I do with you?" He put the oranges back on the counter and grabbed the cool whip.

She saw it and smiled. "What are you doing?"

"Hmm, indulging in a little heavenly dessert, want some?" He opened the container of strawberries.

She watched him. "Umm, what's the dessert you're having?"

"Mmm, it delicious, I think you... have heard of it before..." He took a few clean strawberries and dumped them into the container of cool whip. He picked up the container and stood in front of her now with a huge grin. He chuckled, "Dessert is served... It's time for Strawberries, Cream and... Calleigh." He grinned.

Her eyes went wide and he grabbed her and sat her on the counter. She gasped and nodded to him. "Horatio wait--"

"Sweetheart, I know how much you love this, relax... I plan on sharing." He picked up one and held it to her lips. "Say Ahh..."

Calleigh nodded. "No I--" Her cell rang in her pocket and she smiled at him. "Save by the phone." She opened it as Horatio began giving her neck soft kisses.

"Hello..."

"Hey Calleigh."

She smiled at him now. "Hi Alexx, hows everything?"

Horatio picked up a cream filled strawberry and traced it over her neck, licking the trail. She gasped and Alexx heard it. He gave her a huge grin and continued playing with the strawberry.

"Calleigh you ok?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." She held back another gasp as he began putting cool whip in between her breast and licking it off. She was biting her lip again as her eyes closed. He smiled knowing he was getting to her now. He licked near her ear and she laughed. Alexx was quickly figuring this out now.

Calleigh, did I catch you at a bad time?"

Horatio now began to smear cool whip all over her chest and lick it off. Calleigh couldn't hold back a moan. "Oh my god..."

"Calleigh?"

"Oh my god, Alexx... no, umm... ohh" Calleigh began chuckling now as Horatio came up with some cool whip on his nose. He grabbed a strawberry and ate it going back down to her chest.

"Calleigh, what's so funny?"

She giggled and moaned together now. "I'm sorry... Alexx... Umm... Oh god... nothing... really..."

Alexx knew and smiled. "Ok, honey I think I'll call you back."

"Wait Alexx, is everything ok?" Horatio stopped and waited now.

"Everything is fine baby, I was just calling to say hi."

"Oh, ok." Calleigh said and wiped the cool whip from his nose licking it off her finger. He clenched his teeth and reached for her phone now. Calleigh's eyes went wide with shock as he spoke.

"Alexx?"

"Horatio? What happened to Calleigh?" Calleigh now began sucking on his neck.

"She's... having some dessert..."

"Oh, ok... I think I'll let you two go then."

Horatio smiled, "Thank you Alexx, she'll call you... Mmm, when were finished... which probably... won't be... tonight."

Calleigh gasped and gave him a glare. He chuckled and smiled at her speaking, "Have... a good night Alexx."

Alexx laughed now hearing them. "You too honey, and tell her next time not to answer the phone, when you're having _dessert_."

Horatio chuckled. "Duly noted, duly noted." Horatio closed her phone and handed it to her as she looked at him in shock.

"What did she say?"

"She said you... shouldn't answer your phone when we're having dessert."

Calleigh's eyes went wide and she began laughing. "Oh my god..."

"Here we go, hang on sweetheart." He quickly scooped her up and began walking with her, he turned back and grabbed the cool whip, turning again and walking."

"Horatio, wait... where are you taking me?"

He stopped and held her gaze. "Why to_ Heaven_, of course sweetheart." He gave her a gorgeous smile. "For you my love... Heaven and beyond."

The End...

But only just the beginning!

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it, let me know what you think. 

My next story up is Head Games. Stay Tuned, it's going to be one heck of a ride!

As always, thanks for reading.


End file.
